I DO,I DO
by Sakura Gremory
Summary: Un Olvido, Una broma y un proyecto escolar traerá demasiados problemas a un pequeño grupo de alumnos... A veces ser él mejor no es lo importante.
1. ¿que he hecho?

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK ROWLING como siempre solo la historia es una mezcla de mi imaginación**

**Primer Lugar en el Concurso Fanfic´s Awards 2014 en la categoría Mejor Comedia ****Romántica**

**Fic Ganador Mejor: Romance-Humor/Mejor Dramione en los Dramione Awards 2014**

**Capitulo 1**

**¿Qué he hecho?**

**.-.-.-.-.**

* * *

Lucius arrastraba molesto a Draco por todo el ministerio

—Tranquilízate, no es tan malo—Se quejaba el rubio al ver que su padre lo veía serio

—Rápido quiero quitar el apellido Malfoy a este inútil —Dijo a uno de los encargados

—Disculpe señor eso no se puede hacer —El hombre detrás del mostrador dijo con miedo

Draco sonrió

—Ves, solo le quitaste su tiempo al pobre hombre

Lucius lanzo un gruñido y arrastro a Draco hasta la salida

—Tu—lo señalo. —Aun no comprendes nuestra situación, el apellido Malfoy pende de un hilo, tu madre está enferma en san Mungo y pareciera que no te importa ¿cómo pudiste destrozar la sala común de Hogwarts?—pregunto molesto

—Vamos, padre no fue tan malo, además solo me divertía un poco

— ¿Un poco? Sera mejor que comiences a madurar, Mcgonagall te acepto en la escuela me costó trabajo que volvieras ¿y haces esto? —Lucius le apunto con su varita—A partir de ahora te harás responsable tu solo de todo lo que hagas, de todo, el dinero que te daba, olvídalo a partir de ahora estarás sujeto a un presupuesto limitado, ni amigos ni mucho menos fiestas, ya que no te puedo borrar del registro familiar, al menos me encargare que nuestro apellido no siga cayendo más bajo —Dijo con un tono autoritario mientras le quitaba el anillo de su dedo

— ¡Oye no! el anillo es mío —Dijo Draco cuando su padre le quito el anillo

—Es de los Malfoy y justo ahora no te estas comportando como tal, escucha bien estuvimos a punto de perderlo todo en la guerra, nuestro apellido está en boca de todos solamente esquive Azkaban porque huimos en el último momento, creí que todo esto te había hecho madurar un poco, pero me equivoque, ¡por Merlín! Draco estamos aún paso de la quiebra ¿entiendes?

Draco asintió

—Entonces si lo entiendes compórtate de una forma que no termine de ensuciar el apellido y esto —Mostro el anillo —Te lo devolveré cuando vea que has madurado un poco.

-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione estaba apurada escribiendo lo más rápido posible, Harry y Ron le habían dicho que se apurara, pero su obsesión por tener las cosas listas le había supuesto más tiempo de necesario, cuando bajo todos se habían ido a Hogsmeade

« ¿No pudieron esperar?» pensó enojada mientras salía del castillo ¿porque ellos no se preocupada por los deberes? como siempre al final ella tendría que ayudarlos a estudiar. Para ellos pelear una guerra era más fácil que escribir la tarea de pociones. Hermione sonrió quizá sus amigos le tenían preparada una sorpresa por su cumpleaños

Draco estaba molesto y divertido cuando caminaba por el callejón Diagon, no creía que su padre le quitara el dinero por lo que entro a comprarle un regalo a Pansy, seguro estaba molesta con él y no es que le importara en lo más mínimo pero siempre era bueno tener a una chica disponible para satisfacer ciertas necesidades del cuerpo

—Lo siento usted no tiene crédito—Le dijo la encargada

— ¿Qué? Es un error vuelva a revisar—Ordeno Draco

—Lo siento señor —repitió la encargada

Draco cayó en cuenta que su padre había cumplido su amenaza, de mala gana camino hasta Hogsmeade. Seguro Blaise y Theo estarían en las tres escobas necesitaba distraerse

— ¡Joder! ¿no pudieron esperarme?— Les dijo Hermione a sus amigos cuando llego a su lado

—Mione tranquila, tardabas demasiado

— ¿Y decidieron dejarme atrás? —replico la castaña al darse cuenta que habían olvidado su cumpleaños por que dudaba que hubiera una fiesta sorpresa esperándola al ver a sus amigos divertirse sin ella

—vamos, no es para tanto eres muy exigente Hermione, tranquila además solo es un día normal, la próxima semana podremos volver a venir, prometemos esperarte —dijo Ron tomando un vaso de Hidromiel

—Así es Mione tranquila —Harry le sonrió

Hermione simplemente se sentó de mala gana a su lado

Draco entro justo cuando el trio Dorado estaba peleando, sonrió ver al trio de idiotas siempre le gusto oírlos discutir

— ¡Hey Draco! ¿Dónde estabas? —pregunto Blaise cuando se acercó a ellos

—Larga historia, préstenme dinero —Dijo el rubio

Theo sonrió

—Lo siento amigo, no tengo, sabes que a mí me dan el dinero cada mes y este mes solo tengo lo justo

—Ohh me agarras en mal momento —Dijo Blaise— le compre a unas chicas unos regalos

— ¡Que les den! —Dijo Draco molesto— ¡jodance! cuando necesitan dinero siempre vienen a mí, ahora que les pido un jodido favor no pueden hacerlo

—No te pongas sentimental — Contesto Blaise—Solo dije que este mes no puedo, si tienes paciencia el próximo mes puedo ayudarte

—No gracias, no necesito de su caridad

Draco salió molesto de las tres escobas cuando choco con Hermione

—Fíjate ¿que no ves?—La chica se incorporó del suelo —Date por afortunado por hoy, pero solo porque tengo prisa

Draco noto que había lágrimas en sus ojos, seguro se había peleado con los inútiles que tenía como amigos. Y por alguna razón le dio pena la cara de la chica

—Estás loca Granger, en todo caso tú fuiste la que choco conmigo, eres tonta y ciega

— ¿Qué dijiste? Escucha Malfoy no tengo tiempo de pelear contigo, la próxima vez abre bien esos ojos al caminar

Hermione vio en todas direcciones estaba enojada y no quería volver con sus amigos y volver a la escuela le parecía sumamente humillante ¿Qué dirían que no sabía divertirse? Ron siempre lo decía no quería darle el gusto

— ¡Hey Malfoy! ¿Estas ocupado? —Pregunto la Gryffindor, estaba molesta pero no quería volver con Harry y Ron, además tampoco quería estar sola, aunque era preferible eso a pasar su día con Malfoy se recrimino pero ya era tarde para dar marcha atrás

— ¿Qué planeas Granger? —Draco la vio con desconfianza — ¿Estas tratando de fastidiarme?

—Pregunte si ¿estas ocupado?

—Eso es obvio, ¿crees que yo tengo el tiempo libre? tengo muchas cosas que hacer

—Como pedirle dinero a tus amigos —Dijo Hermione riendo

Draco apretó los puños ella había oído la conversación

— ¿Qué quieres Granger?—pregunto de nuevo

—Yo te daré el dinero, solamente tienes que acompañarme a un lugar

—Debes estar desesperada —Draco se burló— ¿Realmente crees que yo te acompañare?

—Tienes razón—Hermione comenzó a caminar —Te iba a pagar ¿sabes? no tendrías que devolverme el dinero —Le dijo mientras se alejaba

— ¿Adónde tengo que acompañarte?

Hermione sonrió realmente solamente quería caminar por ahí, pero le pareció una buena idea fastidiar a Malfoy un poco después de todo estaba pagando por eso, lo hizo caminar por todo Hogsmeade sin rumbo fijo

— ¡Oye! ¿Me harás caminar demasiado? —Pregunto de mala gana el chico dejando que se adelantara

No tardó en encontrar respuesta cuando Hermione se detuvo de golpe

— ¡Mierda! —Dijo la chica cuando Astoria Greengrass llevo con su sequito de seguidoras

— ¿Qué pasa Granger estás sola? ¿Dónde están el pobretón y Potter?

— ¿Qué quieres Greengrass? —Dijo en tono desafiante la Gryffindor

—Que las personas consideren que eres una heroína no te hace menos sangre sucia —Dijo bajo esas últimas palabras

—Exacto y a ti no te hacen menos tonta —Contesto Hermione y antes que pudiera decir algo más dio media vuelta y camino en dirección donde estaba Draco

Había algo en la mirada de Granger que le pareció interesante al Slytherin, un fuego que emanaba de ella cuando estaba enojada, quizá por eso le gustaba molestarla por esa mirada que ella solía poner cuando se defendía de alguien

— ¿Qué te crees idiota? —Grito Astoria a la castaña

La leona se detuvo y giro su cuerpo sonrió maliciosamente

— ¿Sabes qué pasaría si grito que me están atacando? —Pregunto Hermione —Todos vendrían a ver qué ocurre, ¿sabes qué pasa si gritas tú? Bueno podemos averiguarlo

Astoria abrió los ojos de sorpresa por la repentina forma en que Granger se había defendido

—No te preocupes no tengo intención de gastar mi tiempo contigo o con tus amigas pero no te negare que me intriga esa pregunta ¿Qué hare? ¿Grito o simplemente te alejas de mí?

—Astoria vámonos —una chica de Slytherin susurro al oído de Astoria

—Bien Granger, pero no creas que esto ha terminado —Astoria camino en dirección contraria a Hermione.

La chica suspiro cuando vio a las Slytherin alejarse de ella, no sabía de donde había sacado todo ese coraje, quizá aún seguía molesta con Ron y Harry

— ¿Te quedaras ahí parado todo el día?

—Siento que he envejecido diez años en un día a tu lado —Contesto Draco, pero debía admitir que ver la cara de la chica en una actitud de arrogancia le gustaba mucho

—Págame, cumplí con el trato te acompañe por todo Hogsmeade

—Solo espérame un momento —Dijo entrando en una tienda

Hermione vio las cosas quería comprarse algo lindo, después de todo era su cumpleaños y sus amigos no se habían acordado

—Ahhh ¿Por qué no sale? —Pregunto Draco irritado suficiente era tener que hacer lo que estaba haciendo ¿Por qué su padre lo castigaba de esa forma? — ¿Y porque sigo esperando? —Se preguntó en voz alta

Hermione salió tenía los ojos vidriosos pero ninguna lagrima se asomaba por su cara

Draco extendió su mano indicándole que le pagara. Hermione pasó de largo

— ¿Por qué estás ahí parado?

—Tú realmente quieres morir Granger —Le contesto Draco molesto, pero por impulso la siguió hasta donde fue — ¡oye! ¿Me estas escuchando?

Hermione camino hasta llegar al Londres Muggle

Draco no sabía porque la había seguido lo mejor era irse dar vuelta, entonces Hermione por fin se detuvo

—Incluso los ayudo con su tarea, resuelvo sus problemas ¿Cuál fue mi error? ¿He sido mala amiga? ¿Por qué son así especialmente hoy? He hecho lo mejor que se ¿Cómo pueden decir que me soy demasiado exigente como excusa? ¿Porque ninguno se acordó de mi jodido cumpleaños? —Grito

Draco la vio a unos cuantos centímetros, pero no se acercó a ella, de pronto Hermione comenzó a caminar de nuevo, él, la siguió lentamente en silencio quería irse de ahí eso era lo mejor él no era bueno cuando se trataba de sentimientos y mucho menos si eran los sentimientos de las chicas pero ver a la Gryffindor caminando con la cabeza baja con lágrimas a punto de derramarse lo hizo sentir enojado, ella no debía llorar en primera porque no había sido él, la persona que la había hecho llorar siempre se creyó con ese privilegio y después de ver como se defendió de, él, tantas veces en el pasado que los idiotas que tenía por amigos la hicieran llorar le causo mucho enojo así que decidió seguirla aunque odiara a los Muggles a su alrededor.

Hermione se sentó en un parque sentía que las lágrimas saldrían en cualquier momento entonces sintió una persona al lado de ella y recordó a Draco

—Toma —dijo dándole un pañuelo —Puedes pagarme después

— ¿Qué es esto? —Pregunto la chica al darse cuenta de los números escritos en el pañuelo

—Parece que no estás en condiciones de atender tus asuntos, por lo que anote cuanto me debes pagar por pasar el día contigo —Contesto Draco acomodando su camisa —incluso te hare un descuento de dos galeones por ser tu cumpleaños

Hermione no lo podía creer busco su bolsa en busca del dinero

—Muy amable Granger —Dijo Draco con una sonrisa —No te preocupes, tus amigos siempre han sido idiotas, ¿no sé porque te sorprendes hasta ahora?

Hermione le lanzo una mirada asesina lo cual hizo reír a Draco, de pronto Hermione comenzó a reír

—Realmente estoy jodida si pase mi cumpleaños contigo —Dijo riéndose más fuerte

— ¿Qué es tan divertido?

—Nada —Contesto ella riéndose más

—Pregunte ¿Qué es tan divertido? Ahh esta mujer enserio —Dijo Draco exasperado —No te rías —Le dijo serio

Hermione siguió riendo

—Si fue el peor cumpleaños —Dijo entre carcajadas

—Que no te rías —Draco trataba de mantenerse serio pero la risa de la chica lo hizo reír

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¿No crees que Hermione estaba rara? —Pregunto Ron a Harry cuando ingresaron al castillo

—Un poco, quizá es por los estudios está muy decidida a ser la mejor

— ¿Han visto a Hermione? —Pregunto Ginny —Quiero darle su regalo de cumpleaños

— ¿Hermione cumple años? —Pregunto Ron

—Olvidamos su cumpleaños —Dijo Harry quitándose los lentes —Por eso estaba así

— ¿Realmente olvidaron el cumpleaños de su mejor amiga? Son los peores amigos del mundo par de cretinos —Les dijo Ginny molesta

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio mientras la pequeña Weasley los regañaba

—Mañana se disculparan con ella cuando la vean

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione abrió los ojos la luz se filtraba por la ventana estaba en la sala de la torre de premios anuales no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta ahí, salvo unas imágenes fragmentadas de ella y Draco tomando en el mundo Muggle, la cabeza le dolía demasiado entonces sintió un brazo alrededor de su cintura giro su cara y vio a Draco desnudo a su lado ¿Qué rayos había pasado? Entonces fue consciente de su propia desnudez

Hermione obligo a su cerebro a recordar lo ocurrido el día anterior

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Después de reír en el parque ambos caminaron un rato sin dirección hasta un lugar donde decidieron comer a pesar de la mala cara de Draco al final acepto comer rodeado de Muggles, Hermione había pedido una botella de whisky después de todo estaba celebrando su cumpleaños_

—_Y entonces mi padre quiso quitarme del registro familiar —Dijo Draco con una risa mientras tomaba —Esto sabe bien, no es tan fuerte como el whisky de fuego_

— _¿Qué hiciste para que te hiciera eso?_

—_Shhhh —Dijo Draco aun sonriendo —Solo una pequeña fiesta ¡Hey Granger! Puedes pagarme por acompañarte la próxima vez que los idiotas esos no se acuerden de tu cumpleaños —Sus palabras salían arrastradas_

—_Esos idiotas, les di mis mejores años y ni siquiera… espera ¿de qué hablábamos?_

_Draco la vio no estaba seguro porque había dos Hermione frente a el_

—_De los idiotas —Contesto riendo_

—_Cierto, por los amigos idiotas —Dijo ella_

—_Sí, los malditos amigos idiotas ja, no tienen dinero para prestarme, tampoco los necesito soy Draco Ma...Malfoy_

—_Ustedes, los llamados hombres son todos iguales tan infantiles de mente estrecha, ignorantes_

—_Esos idiotas debieron hacerte enojar, pero te perdono por decir eso de mí, ¿porque hay dos Granger frente a mí?_

_Ambos salieron del lugar caminando en zigzag hasta llegar a Hogsmeade_

— ¡_Ah esto es divertido! un hijo ingrato y la chica abandonada —Dijo Hermione recargándose en Malfoy_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

— ¡Oh por Merlín! ¿Qué he hecho? —Dijo Hermione asustada

Draco abrió los ojos y vio la cara de Granger noto que abrazaba un cojín y de pronto ambas miradas se cruzaron


	2. ¡OH Merlín! ¿Por qué?

**los personajes ya saben son de JK ROWLING**

**IDO, IDO**

**CAPITULO 2**

**¡OH Merlín! ¿Por qué?**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Draco cerró los ojos seguro era una pesadilla y despertaría pronto entonces escucho la respiración de la chica

—Buenos días —dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa quería azotar su cabeza contra el piso solo para comprobar que no seguía durmiendo, pero eso sería dañar el patrimonio de la humanidad su hermoso rostro no podía estar maltratado

— ¿Dormiste bien? —Pregunto la chica evitando verlo a la cara —Yo no puedo recordar nada de ayer —Mintió

—Yo tampoco absolutamente nada —Los dos evitaron verse a la cara

—Entonces ¿ninguno recuerda nada? —Hermione pregunto tratando realmente de creer en la mentira

—Eso parece —Draco rio nervioso, lo último que necesitaba era lidiar con algo así, suficiente tenía con su padre diciéndole que dejara de hacer tonterías sin duda acostarse con Granger era algo que Lucius no aprobaría, además por una extraña razón se sentía tan usado por la chica, no es que le desagradara que lo consideraran atractivo, simplemente sabía que lo había hecho porque estaba enojada y aun Malfoy nadie lo utiliza

—Sabes que tenemos que vestirnos —Hermione lo vio seria

—Si tenemos que hacerlo, ¿podrías pasarme mi ropa interior?

Hermione se sonrojo estaban desnudos y era el momento más incómodo de su vida, había tenido sueños donde estaba desnuda frente a la clase si los comparaba esto era una pesadilla, con sumo cuidado y como si se tratara de algo toxico tomo la ropa interior del chico que estaba al lado de ella y la aventó cerca de Draco

—Como no recordamos nada no diremos nada, pretendamos que esto jamás, jamás ocurrió —enfatizo Hermione sus palabras comenzando a vestirse

—Tranquila Granger, en mi lista de cosas por hacer no figuras tú en ningún momento, considéralo mi regalo de cumpleaños para ti, ves no soy tan malo incluso te regale un precioso momento con el gran Draco Malfoy aprécialo

—Sabes Malfoy estoy pensando seriamente en pedirte mi dinero, me siento estafada con este regalo

— ¡Oye!

—Creí que no podías recordar nada —Dijo Hermione terminando de vestirse

—No implica que… —Draco no supo que decir sin dejar al descubierto que podía recordar —Bien Granger solo volvamos a odiarnos como siempre y por favor deja de hablar que me duele la cabeza

-.-.-.-.-.-.

El gran comedor estaba lleno cuando Hermione entro lo que había ocurrido en la mañana con Draco había bastado para olvidarse de su enojo con los idiotas que tenía como amigos

—Qué cara —Dijo Ginny al verla llegar —Alguien festejo sola su cumpleaños

—Gracias por recordármelo —Dijo recostando su cabeza en la mesa los pequeños ruidos se le hacían muy molestos, lo mejor sería ir a la enfermería por algo contra la resaca, fuera lo que fuera Hermione había decidido que no volvería a hacer algo como lo de la noche anterior

Harry y Ron la observaban en silencio con la mirada de quien se sabe culpable de algo

—Dile tu —Ron dio un codazo a Harry para que empezara a hablar

Harry aclaro su garganta sabía que cualquier cosa que pudiera decir no compensaría el hecho de haber olvidado su cumpleaños

—Hermione sobre ayer

— ¿Qué ocurrió ayer? —Levanto la cabeza de golpe ¿ellos lo sabían? Seguro tenia pintada en la frente "dormí con Draco Malfoy"

—Sobre olvidar tu cumpleaños, realmente lo siento

Hermione respiro aliviada, estaba comenzando a ser paranoica, nadie sabía de lo suyo con Malfoy y así debía seguir, pero eso no quito el hecho que los muy ingratos tuvieran la culpa de todo, si no hubieran olvidado su cumpleaños ella no hubiera terminado como lo hizo Hermione medito todo era culpa de sus amigos, la chica les dirigió una mirada seria

—Realmente siento lo de ayer —Dijo Ron con la cabeza agachada

— ¿Han terminado la tarea de pociones? —Contesto de forma fría

—Todavía no —contesto Harry

—Sin embargo parece que no tienen un poco de tiempo libre para su amiga ¡oh eso explica todo!

—No es justo Hermione, solo es una fecha —Ron la vio fijamente y luego agacho la mirada de nuevo al sentir la patada de Ginny en su pantorrilla

—Bueno supongo que eso ya no importa —Suspiro largo y profundo volviendo a recostarse en la mesa, mientras comía un pan

— ¿Estás bien? —Pregunto Harry al verla suspirar, seguramente se sentía aun molesta y tenía razón para estarlo

Draco acomodaba su camisa con sumo cuidado tratando que la marca que tenía en el cuello no resaltara ¿a qué hora Granger lo había mordido? Seguro se había divertido mucho, lástima que no recordara toda la escena

—Tierra llamando a Malfoy —Blaise trono los dedos frente al rubio

Draco salió de su ensoñación personal cuando Mcgonagall comenzaba a hablar

—Buenos días queridos estudiantes y una bienvenida especial a nuestros nuevos profesores como sabrán muchos de ustedes este último año ha sido especialmente terrible, ha sido un año de cambios

—Menos de su horrendo gusto para la moda —dijo susurrando Pansy haciendo que varias chicas de Slytherin rieran.

Mientras Hermione luchaba por mantenerse despierta con el dolor que le causaba la voz de la profesora. Draco trataba por todas las formas posibles ocultar la marca de su cuello hasta ver a la causante de su problema Draco vio a Hermione recostada en la mesa tapando sus oídos, sonrió ante ese hecho lo más seguro era que no estaba acostumbrada a beber, pobre seguro en ese momento la voz de su amada directora le parecía una voz sacada del mismísimo infierno

La directora Mcgonagall dijo lo siguiente: —La siguiente noticia es únicamente para los de último año, me complace informarles que el ministerio y Hogwarts ha decidido que este año participen en un proyecto y hacer frente a un problema como lo es la intolerancia, chicos este año serán divididos en grupos y tendrán que presentar un proyecto sobre el mundo Muggle —Minerva los vio como queriendo escanearlos a todos y comprobar su reacción

Los alumnos de último año especialmente de Slytherin se congelaron, la mujer se quedó quieta un momento antes de proseguir

—Obviamente esto es con el fin de que los alumnos vayan ampliando sus conocimientos por lo consiguiente, se ha hecho una selección de alumnos, todos los alumnos de último grado participarán es un nuevo requisito para poder graduarse a parte de los EXTASIS

Los gritos y quejas no se hicieron esperar por parte de la mayoría de estudiantes incluidas Hermione Granger

—Los alumnos deberán presentar un proyecto de ventas

— ¿QUE DEMONIOS?—gritaron Hermione y Draco al mismo tiempo

La mujer los ignoro y continúo hablando

—Un proyecto de ventas, se les dará un presupuesto a cada equipo con el cual deberán crear un negocio que genere ganancias, al final del proyecto el equipo que haya logrado crear un negocio exitoso será el ganador y el dinero recaudado de todos los proyectos, se les entregara a los integrantes del equipo ganador

Todos los alumnos de último grado comenzaron a hacer cuentas incluido Malfoy y se dio cuenta que eso podía ser un montón de dinero y si todo salía bien y el ganaba su padre ya no podría seguir diciendo que era un inútil, el único problema era el tipo de proyecto

—Habrá más premios para los ganadores como descuentos en las tiendas de ropa

Astoria y su grupo de amigas gritaron como conejillos de indias ante esa noticia

—Tendrán asesores, el ministerio se encargara de ello y que cumplan con todas las normas establecidas, por los negocios de los Muggles, el ministro y yo creemos que es el momento perfecto para que ustedes puedan aprender.—Cerro los ojos durante unos segundos como si unas lágrimas quisieran escaparse luego continuo hablando —Para que sean personas de provecho —La directora se enderezo los vio fijamente como si quisiera escanearlos nuevamente —Que les quede claro que esto es obligatorio y no se permite el uso de la magia en dichos proyectos, podrán usarla con moderación siempre que las normas lo pidan

Casi todos los alumnos abucheaban esta noticia Hermione hundía su cabeza cada vez más el dolor era insoportable por primera vez quería decirle a Mcgonagall que se callara de una vez, pero parecía que la mujer aún tenía más noticias que dar. La directora Mcgonagall hizo un movimiento de mano —La Profesora Sprout me indica que la lista de los grupos está en el aula de herbologia los alumnos de último año pueden ir…

Probablemente dijo más cosas, pero cuando dijo eso último todos los alumnos de último año salieron del gran comedor se derramaron en los pasillos y se juntaron a través de las puertas Hermione quedo atrapada entre Neville y Susan Bones, finalmente cuando la estampida de gente de alumnos dejo espacio para poder pasar Hermione camino hasta el aula de herbologia y fue cuando lo escucho

— ¿Qué? ¿Con Granger? —la voz de Blaise Zabini la hizo detenerse

Hermione reviso la lista de los grupos

Grupo siete:

**_Blaise Zabini_**

**_Daphne Greengrass_**

**_Draco Malfoy_**

**_Harry Potter_**

**_Hermione Granger_**

**_Theodore Nott_**

—Tiene que ser una broma —Dijo Hermione podía soportar todo pero que le tocara con Malfoy después de lo que había pasado eso no estaba bien, de hecho estaba muy lejos de estar remotamente bien

Los chicos de Slytherin le dedicaron una mirada inquisidora a los dos Gryffindor

—Esto podía ser bueno —Dijo Nott viendo al grupo de su casa

— ¿Cómo puede ser bueno tener a Granger y Potter? —Pregunto de mala gana Draco

—Querido Malfoy, es fácil el trabajo se realizara en el mundo Muggle y Granger aunque no queramos admitirlo es nuestra mejor opción si queremos tener una oportunidad de pasar la prueba

—Me interesa un carajo la prueba, mi padre se enterara de esto, no creo que este muy feliz con este asunto —Draco les dirigió una mirada de odio a los leones y camino en dirección a la salida del aula

— ¡Hey Mione! ¿Estás bien?

—Harry, Mcgonagall está loca o está por volverse loca ¿cómo pretende que trabajemos en esto?

—Jamás creí que llegaría en día en que te oyera decir eso, estoy de acuerdo contigo sobre que esto es una locura, pero tú diciendo que no puedes hacerlo, eso es…

Hermione reflexiono sobre esas palabras, ¿realmente las había dicho? ¿Qué pasaba con ella?

—Claro que puedo, incluso sin las serpientes

Theo rio ante el comentario de la chica

—No sé ustedes pero no pienso reprobar además piénsenlo si ganamos habrá dinero y Granger es la sabelotodo no hay forma de perder si ustedes no están de acuerdo pueden ir con Malfoy, pero yo me quedo en el equipo ganador

Draco Malfoy busco a Mcgonagall no estaba dispuesto a semejante humillación estaba dispuesto a decirle unas cuantas cosas, cuando la misma directora se apareció frente a el

—Joven Malfoy tiene visita —Le dijo con una sonrisa

Draco vio hacia el frente y la figura de Lucius frente a él lo dejo helado no tenía aspecto de tener un buen día

—Padre —Dijo el chico con respeto

—Al punto Draco, la directora me ha informado de los requisitos este año y solo te diré esto —Lucius se detuvo suspiro profundo y con lentitud las palabras fueron saliendo —Debes hacerlo, debes ganar

—Pero padre no entiendes, es con Muggles yo...

Lucius lo vio serio luego dio una sonrisa forzada a Mcgonagall y se inclinó sobre el oído de su hijo

—El ministerio nos vigila, así que por merlín por una vez en tu vida has algo bien, si tienes que soportar eso para evitar que nuestra familia tenga alguna sanción lo harás, si quieres que te vuelva a reconocer como un Malfoy harás todo lo posible porque nuestra familia salga bien librada de esta situación

Draco asintió lentamente, ahora estaba metido en todo ese proyecto con Granger después de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos él quería mantener distancia

-.-.-.-

— ¿Enserio eso dijo Nott? —Pregunto Ginny sonriendo —Vaya el chico sabe lo que le conviene

—Todo esto es una locura —Hermione se reclino sobre un árbol —Me duele la cabeza

—Dime ¿Qué hiciste ayer?

Rápidamente se tensó ante la pregunta

—Nada, solo camine un rato

—Granger —Draco se acercó a ella con toda la arrogancia posible

—Te veo después Ginny

Hermione camino en dirección al chico ambos clavaron la vista en el otro en una tensión incomoda

—Bien Granger, al parecer estamos metidos en esto juntos hablemos de la normas —exigió

Hermione se quedó sorprendida

— ¿De qué normas hablas?

—De las que fijaremos ahora mismo —Dijo pausadamente clavando sus ojos grises en la chica. —Yo no quiero estar en esta locura de proyecto contigo y tú no quieres estar conmigo, por lo tanto en lo que demore este circo, tendremos una tregua tu nos ayudas a ganar—Se detuvo un momento —Pero no pienso involucrarme más de lo necesario en el asunto, aportare lo que se me pide que es mi presencia, pero nada mas

Hermione suspiro hondo procesando toda la información que acababa de recibir por parte del rubio, el tono de voz que usaba era el de alguien que cree que las personas deben aceptar lo que dicen

— ¿Qué te has creído Malfoy? ¿Crees que puedes llegar y poner normas? Y más aún ¿yo debo de aceptarlas? —Dijo indignada

— ¿Intentas decir que quieres que pasemos el tiempo de todo esto juntos?, ¿quieres que este cerca de ti Granger?

—Claro que no, pero…

—Sabía que era eso —Dijo con tono autosuficiente el chico —Lo sabía soy simplemente irresistible, pero siento decepcionarte no eres mi tipo

Hermione rio ante el rumbo que había tomado la conversación ¿no estaban hablando del proyecto?

—Aun sigues ebrio o simplemente eres más idiota de lo que recuerdo

Él sonrió animadamente ante su comentario

—Entonces estamos de acuerdo

— ¡Bien! —Dijo fuerte la chica —En lo que demore todo esto nos soportaremos

Ambos caminaron en sentido contrario cada uno maldiciendo su suerte

* * *

**_Bueno aquí esta otro capitulo... gracias por sus comentarios en el primer capitulo _**

**_espero les vaya gustando la historia _**


	3. ¡Soy el guardián de la lista!

_**Ya saben ningún personaje me pertenece**_

_**IDO, IDO **_

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**¡Soy el guardián de la lista!**_

* * *

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**_El día que comenzaron el proyecto fue especial mente difícil las instrucciones eran claras:_**

•**_A partir de ese día vivirían la primera semana en el lugar que le ministerio les había otorgado _**

**_•Los demás equipos no tendrían conocimiento, de las ubicaciones, así evitaban la copia de los proyectos_**

• **_Después de la primera semana solo irían al mundo Muggle los viernes al terminar las clases y durante el fin de semana tendrían que vivir e iniciar su proyecto_**

• **_Se les había asignado un presupuesto mensual el cual tenían que administrar, entre eso era pagar la renta del lugar comprar sus alimentos, esto venia aparte y solo se los Darían el primer mes después tendrían que suministrarse el dinero para los víveres ellos mismos_**

— ¿Llegamos? —Pregunto Zabini.

Después de haber sido dejados en algún lugar de Londres con un mapa y la dirección donde se alojarían esa semana y después tres días a la semana durante lo que demorara el año escolar, Hermione finalmente dio con la ubicación

—Si Zabini llegamos —Hermione señalo los departamentos frente a ellos

— ¿Qué lugar es este? —Pregunto Theo

—Chiswick —Contesto Harry viendo el mapa —Cerca de la estación de trenes Charing Cross

—Me interesa poco todo eso —Contesto Draco — ¿Dónde se supone que nos quedaremos?

Hermione señalo los departamentos frente a ellos, el área no era precisamente de las más bonitas

Draco maldijo bajo mientras los demás caminaban tras Hermione

— ¿Tan alto? —Pregunto Daphne después del cuarto piso

—Un piso más —contesto Harry amablemente

—Interesante —Dijo Theo viendo todo a su alrededor

Zabini simplemente se limitaba a seguir a Granger, mejor mantenerse cerca de ella por algún imprevisto

Hermione suspiro fuerte mientras abría la puerta del departamento «es una jodida broma» pensó cuando lo vio, no esperaba nada grande pero eso era demasiado chico para seis personas

— ¿Qué es esto? —Pregunto de mala gana Draco cuando entro – ¿Qué se supone que es?

—Un departamento Malfoy, sabía que eras tonto pero no sabía que eras ciego

Todos ahogaron una risa ante la cara de irritación de Malfoy

—Así viven los Muggles, ¡vaya! —Draco sonrió con malicia —No me extraña son tan patéticos

—Cállate Malfoy, este es un lugar para personas trabajadoras

— ¿Enserio? —Dijo con cierto sarcasmo

—Tranquila Hermione —Dijo Harry —Es Malfoy solo ignóralo

Hermione rio maliciosamente como el gato de Alicia, solo imagino la cara del Slytherin cuando tuviera que lidiar con los problemas de las personas normales, seguro sería algo gracioso y ella lo disfrutaría mucho

—Bien veamos que más nos dieron

Hermione reviso la bolsa que les había entregado Mcgonagall, reviso el sobre con el dinero tendría que guardarlo y comenzar a administrarlo dudaba que alguno de los Slytherin sirviera para eso, se veía a distancia que no estaban acostumbrados a cuidar el dinero, pero tampoco haría todo ella sola, sabía que Harry podía ayudarla pero si los chicos de Slytherin creían que ella les resolvería todo estaban equivocados

—Bien son dos cuartos, Daphne y yo dormiremos en uno y ustedes cuatro en el otro

— ¿Quién dice? —Pregunto Draco

—Las instrucciones —Hermione le puso el pergamino en la cara

—Me parece perfecto —Dijo Theo sonriendo

—El único problema es que solo hay un baño

— ¿Qué? —Grito Daphne — ¿Tengo que compartirlo con los hombres?

La cara de la rubia fue de horror y asco al mismo tiempo. La Gryffindor se sentó en el pequeño mueble, analizo el lugar una pequeña sala junto a la cocina un corredor que separaba los cuartos y un baño al final, un departamento típico de los lugares donde las personas por lo general no están todo el día, Chiswick estaba cerca de Londres pero ellos no estaban precisamente en la mejor parte de ese lugar se preguntó si los demás grupos estarían en las mismas condiciones o la selección habrá sido al azar o simplemente la castigaban por tener a Malfoy en su equipo.

Ese día todos prestaron mucha atención a las indicaciones que Hermione les dio sobre cómo usar los celulares que les habían entregado, básicamente les enseño a contestar y poder hablar a alguno de ellos, tenían un itinerario además de hacer las compras deberían prestar suma atención a las cosas que pudieran servir como ayuda, Hermione se dio cuenta rápidamente que lo que el ministerio se proponía era el equivalente a lo que hacían en las escuelas Muggles, quizá ella no había asistido a una desde que recibió su carta pero conocía un poco de esas cosas.

Draco se removió incomodo en la pequeña cama de pronto sus sueños comenzaron a ser más vividos no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba salvo estar con Granger en la torre

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— _¿Qué pasa Malfoy?—Dijo la chica mientras lo besaba_

—_Granger —Sonrió —Estás linda_

—_shh cállate de una vez —Dijo ella quitando su camisa con las manos le temblaban y le costaba respirar bien —Deja de moverte Malfoy_

—_No me muevo —Dijo en tono inocente — ¿Por qué me desvistes?_

_Hermione rio mientras se sentaba en sus muslos_

—_Porque… no lo sé, solo cállate_

—_Granger, creo que te besare y te hare muchas cosas_

—_Entonces hazlas—Contesto riendo_

_Draco beso su cuello mientras ella acariciaba su cabello sus manos recorrieron su espalda mientras dibujaba pequeños círculos imaginarios, Draco le quito la camisa y dejaba al descubierto el sujetador, Hermione lanzo un pequeño gemido cuando, él, la toco_

—_Que hermosa —dijo viéndola fijamente_

— _¿Lo crees? —pregunto ella, besándolo_

—_Creo que lo eres, o quizá solo estoy muy tomado_

_Quito el sujetador y dejo sus pechos expuestos. Draco se quedó sin aliento siempre creyó que la Gryffindor era una mojigata, jamás imagino que debajo de esa ropa se encontraría una diosa con unas formas que parecían encajar a la medida en su cuerpo, mientras ella acariciaba su cabello_

—_Draco, yo..._

—_Shhh, yo sé lo que necesitas —La beso y con un nerviosismo que no creía conocer toco sus pechos con delicadeza. Metió un pezón a su boca Hermione gimió, lo cual le pareció de lo más sexi. Ella se incorporó ante el tacto delicado de su boca pero enseguida succiono con furia salvaje. Tomo aire mientras alternaba de un pezón a otro. Hermione se agarró a sus hombros debilitada por el inmenso placer que el chico le estaba haciendo sentir e incapaz de detener la fricción contra su erección. Draco bajo sus manos a lo largo de sus muslos_

—_Granger eres hermosa…._

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

— ¡Malfoy despierta! Vamos príncipe durmiente despierta —La voz de Hermione sonaba del otro lado de la puerta

Draco abrió los ojos de golpe con la respiración agitada —Un sueño—Dijo cuándo se percató de donde estaba. Espanto el sentimiento que estaba experimentando, había tenido un sueño erótico con Granger o quizá estaba recordando lo que había pasado esa noche.

Los rayos de sol se filtraban por la persiana de la habitación iluminado su rostro Draco sonrió ante sus recuerdos

—Malfoy trae tu trasero de una maldita vez —Escucho del otro lado de la puerta —El desayuno se enfría trae tu hermosa presencia de una jodida vez

El rostro de Draco se tornó agrio al escuchar la risa de Hermione del otro lado de la puerta. Draco estaba acostumbrado a tomar el desayuno en la cama cuando estaba en su casa, salió en pijama hacia donde estaban los demás. Zabini tomaba un vaso de jugo con pan mientras jugaba con el celular, Harry y Theo platicaban sentados en el mueble y Daphne estaba junto a Hermione comiendo cereal.

— ¿Enserio? —dijo Daphne

Draco se sentó en una silla frente a ellas dos y cruzo los brazos, como nadie parecía notar que estaba ahí opto por pedir lo que quería

—quiero jugo, carne y pan tostado

Todos voltearon a verlo, Zabini escupió su jugo, Daphne se quedó con la boca abierta

Harry lo vio atentamente, esperando ver si alguien decía algo como nadie dijo nada él, no sería el primero en decir algo

—Fíjate que hay en el refrigerador —Dijo Hermione sin levantar la vista de su plato —Aún no hemos ido a comprar nada

Draco tardo unos segundos en procesar la información. ¿Eso significaba que él tenía que prepararse el desayuno? ¿E incluso ir a ese aparato Muggle llamado refrigerador? Jamás había hecho una hazaña de ese tamaño. Se sentía ligeramente confundido; aquel tipo de cosas no encajaban en su mundo jamás había tenido que hacer nada siempre había elfos que hacían las cosas por él, hacer ese tipo de cosas no cuadraban en su mundo, se levantó lentamente y camino hacia ese aparato, se detuvo un momento frente ese montón de chatarra que hacia un sonido extraño. Después con aire valeroso puso su mano en el mango y jalo con fuerza, la luz lo deslumbro, parpadeo sin entender no había nada dentro de ese aparato, salvo unos huevos, confundido se dirigió a su silla de nuevo

—No es caviar, pero puedes comer cereal —Dijo Hermione viéndolo y mostrándose amable. —Lo importante es que comas algo

Draco no comprendía dirigió su mirada a la caja de cereal que Theodore Nott acaba de tomar

—No gracias —Sonrió forzadamente —He oído que es bueno no hacerlo a veces

Draco suspiro y pensó que todo esto sería más difícil de lo que esperaba de pronto Hermione lo vio fijamente y por alguna razón se sintió apenado evito ver su cara, después del sueño no quería ver demasiado tiempo la cara de Granger

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lucius recibió la noticia de una forma muy razonable solamente grito unas cuantas veces antes de querer lanzar una maldición

— ¡Maldito hijo de puta! —Dijo una vez estuvo con el ministro.

El señor Greengrass le acababa de informar que el compromiso entre Draco y su hija Astoria quedaba anulado.

Maldito fuera ¿Quién se creía para desprecias a un Malfoy? al hacer eso las esperanzas de Lucius de conseguir un respaldo económico sólido se habían ido

— ¿Sabes que creo Lucius? —La voz del ministro lo hizo voltear —Quizá es hora que trates de iniciar las cosas bien

— ¿Dime cómo?

—No has pensado que la gente los sigue viendo como unos elitistas, quizá si Draco se relaciona más con los mestizos y pasa menos tiempo insultándolos, la gente podría volver a aceptarlos

Lucius se acomodó en la silla, mientras escuchaba al ministro

—Escucha Lucius trato de que las cosas salgan bien, que la comunidad mágica este tranquila y conviva en paz, por lo tanto hice este proyecto pensando en la integración

—Lo entiendo —Contesto Lucius

—Pero tu hijo debe poner de su parte si quiere que las personas no lo vean como una amenaza

—Mi hijo no es tan idiota como todos creen —Lucius dijo esas palabras, pero sabía bien que Draco era capaz de cualquier tontería, lo había educado como un Malfoy, sabía que era difícil que los viejos hábitos de su hijo se fueran quitando, incluso el aún no estaba a gusto con ese asunto, pero por Narcissa sería capaz de cualquier cosa. Solo esperaba que Draco no hiciera alguna tontería que los comprometiera más, Lucius realmente quería confiar en su hijo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Theodore Nott sonrió cuando logro entender como prender el televisor

— ¡Joder tío! —Dijo sonriendo —Esto es genial

Hermione lo vio y sonrió parecía un niño con un juguete nuevo

—Bien será mejor que vaya de compras —Dijo la chica

—Te acompaño, no puedes comprar todas las cosas tu sola —Dijo Harry levantándose

—Alguien debe quedarse aquí —Hermione le dirigió una mirada a Harry indicándole que alguien necesitaba cuidar a los Slytherin, para que no se metieran en problemas

—Yo lo hare, te acompañare —dijo Theo acercándose a ella

Esa acción molesto a Draco, Theo estaba muy cerca de Hermione sin darse cuanta y antes que lo notara se había puesto entre ambos

—También iré, quiero ver que compra la sabelotodo, capaz y nos envenena a todos

—Dime que es un chiste Malfoy —Dijo la chica. Al ver la cara del chico supo que no lo era —Bien pero no iras en pijama, así que cámbiate y ponte algo que no llame la atención créeme no queremos llamar la atención en este lugar

Draco entro al cuarto, odiaba cuando Granger quería darle ordenes, suspiro profundo tratando de controlarse sabía bien que tenía que controlarse su padre se lo había dicho, tenía que ganar si quería que lo volviera a reconocer como un Malfoy, odiaba a Lucius, pero amaba demasiado a su madre como para dejarla sola, era lo único que compartía con su padre en cierta forma

Hermione vio en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar una salida y librarse de Malfoy pero lo único que encontró fueron unos ojos grises que la veían seriamente. Hermione evito no reírse

— ¿Qué ocurre Granger?

—Creí que había dicho que no llamaras la atención

—Trate de ser lo más discreto posible —Dijo viendo su ropa

Hermione parpadeo un momento, quizá Draco no lo había notado o creía que estaba vistiendo de una forma "normal" Draco vestía unos pantalones negros perfectamente planchados, sus zapatos relucían y brillaban, su playera era blanca y traía una corbata verde que pudo percibir que era de seda. Hermione pensó que quizá para Draco Malfoy eso era "no llamar la atención" y dar un toque informal a su apariencia, volteo a ver a Nott y comparo los atuendos Theodore Nott vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla azules unos tenis negros y una playera blanca

—Malfoy parece que vas a una boda o una fiesta de noche—dijo ella

Draco evaluó su ropa sin comprender lo que la chica quería decir

—Si apenas me he arreglado —Apuntó—, ni siquiera llevo saco

— ¡Oh, eso lo explica todo! —Exclamó ella sonriendo —. No quiero ni pensar como seria que te vistieras formal

—pues...

Hermione lo interrumpió levantando la mano

—Vale, podemos irnos, Nott te daré la lista de las cosas— Hermione le entrego la lista al chico, pero antes que pudiera siquiera tocarla Draco se la arrebato

— ¿Por qué la lleva él?

— ¿Qué más das Malfoy? —Pregunto Hermione

—Exacto ¿Por qué la lleva Nott? es importante; Y si es importante debo llevarla yo, es más Granger exijo llevar la lista

—Bien lleva la lista —Dijo la chica rodando los ojos

Él pareció emocionado ante el detalle

— ¿Entiendes Nott? yo llevo la lista —Dijo sonriendo como si acabara de ganar alguna pelea

—Que privilegio —Nott contesto con sarcasmo

—Querido príncipe quiere guardar silencio —dijo Hermione en tono burlón mientras caminaba junto a los dos Slytherin en busca de un supermercado o alguna tienda

—Se han ido —dijo Harry —Muy bien, vayamos a hacer investigación de campo, investiguemos un poco el lugar y después juntos decidimos que es lo que haremos

Los dos chicos asintieron

— ¿Sabes que no eres tan insoportable Potter? —comento Zabini tomando una chamarra

Harry no supo si eso era un halago o un insulto

Hermione anoto los nombres de las calles y las cosas que pudiera usar de referencia cuando llegaron a un supermercado se giró hacia Draco

—Dame la lista —le ordenó al chico

—Por supuesto que no, yo guardo la lista, soy el guardián de la lista

—Malfoy necesito saber lo que necesitamos comprar

—Pues yo te lo digo, pero no te daré la lista ¿y si tratas de aprovecharte de nosotros dos? —señalo a Nott

—Deja que lleve la lista —dijo el chico —Por lo que más quieras Granger déjalo llevar la lista —Suplico a Hermione

— ¿Acaso hay algo que no quieras que lea?

Hermione frunció el ceño

—Me da igual, quiero mi lista —insistió

Draco negó —no te la daré Granger así que no insistas

—Bien metete la lista donde te quepa, solo dime que es lo que vamos a comprar —dijo molesta y nerviosa, por la forma en que Draco lograba ponerla, inclusive por una tontería insignificante.

Entraron al supermercado, y Draco se quedó pasmado frente a lo que sus ojos veían. Era la primera vez que pisaba un lugar así; jamás había ido a hacer la compra de hecho no sabía cómo llegaba la comida a su casa el simplemente la comía, para ese tipo de trabajos era de los elfos y las personas a su servicio. Suspiró e intentó asimilar lo que veía. Aquello era alucinante; un espectáculo en toda regla. Gente por todos lados era demasiado extraño.

—Fascinante —dijo Theo tomando el brazo de Hermione — ¿Granger que es eso? —señalo el carrito de compras

Draco se interpuso entre ellos quitando la mano de Theodore del brazo de la chica

— ¿No necesitas que te lea la lista?

— ¿Quieres sacar la lista de la compra de una vez? —pregunto ella sin darse cuenta que estaban muy cerca

— ¡Oh sí! ¿Puedo? —pregunto emocionado, saco la lista del bolsillo con sumo cuidado

«Esto será divertido» pensó Nott al verlos caminar juntos —Muy divertido

* * *

**Hola ^^/ bueno aquí otro pequeño capitulo de esta historia, quizá no pueda actualizar hasta el próximo viernes, estoy enferma (de nuevo) y pues escribo el capitulo final de mi otro fic... espero me tengan paciencia.. **

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y sus alertas ya saben que los reviews me animan a escribir mas rápido así que aprieten el botón de abajo que dice Review para saber si les gusta la historia o si tienen sugerencias sobre el trama también son bienvenidas las opiniones **

**hasta el próximo capitulo **


	4. Prefiero no pensar en eso

Hola de nuevo bueno aquí otro capitulo como siempre los personajes no me perteneces

**es Rated M ya saben  
**

**IDO, IDO**

CAPITULO 4

**Prefiero no pensar en eso**

* * *

Draco veía el lugar con suma curiosidad y un poco de miedo. Las personas parecían tener mucha prisa por entrar tanto como por salir, había una fila enorme frente a unas máquinas donde las personas pagaban o al menos eso creyó que ocurría en ese lugar

— ¿Qué haces ahí parado? —le grito Hermione

Draco reacciono y despertó de aquel profundo letargo que parecía había adquirido al cruzar la puerta

— ¿Quieres leer la lista de una vez? —pregunto irritada la chica mientras lo veía fijamente

—Sí. Malfoy saca la lista, te lo aseguro nadie te la quitara —dijo Nott en tono burlón mientras veía la expresión del rubio

Draco aclaro su garganta coloco el papel frente a él y como si se tratara de lo más importante del mundo muy despacio comenzó a leer:

—Leche

Hermione camino despacio por la sección de lácteos como quien conoce el lugar, era la primera vez que compraba sola en un supermercado, siempre lo había hecho acompañada pero no dejaría que los chicos que estaban a su lado notaran su nerviosismo ¿Qué podía salir mal? Solo tenía que echar los productos al carrito y pagar, pero en el fondo agradecía la compañía de los dos Slytherin

Draco se quedó ligeramente conmocionado ante la gran cantidad de envases, había demasiadas marcas de leche ¿Qué significada deslactosada?

— ¿Piensas agarrar eso? —pregunto con una mueca de asco y terror asomándose en su aterciopelado rostro

— ¿Qué es eso Granger? —pregunto Nott señalando los estantes

—En primera no pienso agarrarlo, ya está en el carrito y en segunda esos son dulces —contesto de forma fría

—Pues yo no lo quiero —dijo Draco cruzando los brazos. —eso se ve extraño y ¿qué es eso?... De deslac... Deslac? eso que dice ahí

Hermione suspiro profundo

—Es leche Malfoy ¿acaso piensas que quiero envenenarte?

—Exactamente Granger eso pienso, el aspecto de eso no me agrada —apunto a la leche como si la pobre estuviera maldita —devuélvelo Granger

Theo sonrió evitando que una carcajada saliera al notar la cara de la Gryffindor sin duda estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por contener su enojo y malestar y Draco no ayudaba mucho

Hermione vio el envase y luego a Malfoy un poco confundida, jamás lograba saber qué es lo que su retorcida mente pensaba

—Malfoy todos son igual, solo es leche

—Pues para mí no, se supone que es alimento que entrara en mi cuerpo y no quiero que cualquier cosa entre en mi cuerpo, así que devuelve eso Granger no sé qué tipo de cosa contenga ¿y si me hace daño? No has pensado en eso, además que la buena nutrición influye en la piel ¿no sabías eso? Lo siento obvio que no sabes nada, solo hay que ver tu rostro

Hermione busco la mirada de Nott en busca de ayuda antes de cometer asesinato y lo peor sería la causa, _muerte por leche_, eso sería tonto

—Vamos Malfoy, Granger sabe lo que debemos comprar, no creo que nos envenene. Además como ella dijo ¡solo es leche! —dijo pasando sus brazos por el cuello de la chica recargándose ligeramente

Draco le lanzo una mirada fría a su compañero, un Slytherin abrazando a una Gryffindor además le estaba llevando la contraria y apoyando a Granger eso era máxima traición

Hermione alzo las manos exasperada

—Esto es una maldita tontería, compraremos esta

—Claro que no —dijo en tono serio —será esa —dijo señalando otra marca

—Pero esa es carísima —dijo Hermione

—Solo por tres libras, buscaremos algo en que recortar presupuesto —dijo colocando la envase que había elegido y quitándole a la chica el que tenía con sumo cuidado y como si fuera algo peligroso lo devolvió al estante, luego limpio su mano

Hermione parpadeo sorprendida, realmente Malfoy moriría pronto

«Respira, respira y tranquilízate» se dijo contando hasta diez muy lentamente mientras trataba de relajarse

—Bien, señor principito ¿Qué es lo que sigue?

Theo Podía notar la tensión que había entre ambos y la mirada asesina que Draco parecía lanzarle por seguir abrazando a la chica lo cual lo hizo sonreír, ¿acaso Draco Malfoy estaba celoso? Parecía que sí, lo curioso era que ella no lo hubiera notado estaba muy concentrada tratando de no matarlo

Draco aclaro su garganta de nuevo

—Huevos

Hermione camino buscando la sección, la estantería le parecía infinita

— ¿Qué marca has elegido? —pregunto la chica de una forma maliciosa

Draco se quedó ligeramente sorprendido ante tantas etiquetas ¿Qué se suponía que era todo eso? Lo peor era que no tenía la mínima idea de cuál debía elegir

—Esta vez te concedo el honor Granger —dijo muy seguro de sí mismo

Hermione lo vio seria luego lanzo una maldición por lo bajo y comenzó a revisar las cosas

—Es interesante como logran hacer de unas compras una competición —dijo Theo viendo a ambos

— ¡Estás loco!, solo es comprar —dijo Draco con una mirada incrédula

Theo, suspiró profundamente, armándose de paciencia, y clavó la vista en el techo del supermercado como si esperase recibir alguna ayuda del cielo

-.-.-.-.-.-

Blaise Zabini miraba con cierto temor las cosas a su alrededor

— ¿Entonces las personas suben a eso? —pregunto incrédulo

Harry asintió con la cabeza, mientras leía el mapa

— ¿Acaso no les da miedo? —pregunto Daphne

—Realmente no, solo es el metro, las personas lo usan para ir de un lugar a otro, no es diferente de lo que ocurre en el ministerio

—Claro que sí, parece una gran serpiente que come personas y hace un sonido extraño —dijo Blaise de forma seria

Harry enarco una ceja ante el comentario, como podían tenerle miedo a un simple transporte pero no temían morir en una guerra

—Da igual, de todas maneras necesitamos subir para ir a Londres, además que debemos revisar los distintos negocios —Harry suspiro mientras esperaba poder regresar con vida de su pequeña excursión, seguro Hermione la estaba pasando mejor que el

A pesar de la reticencia que pusieron los chicos de Slytherin subieron, Blaise puso cara de susto cuando las personas comenzaron a entrar, de pronto se sintió sofocado con tantas personas, pero lo que más le molesto era la tranquilidad de Potter, bueno el no demostraría su temor si san Potter podía con eso él también lo haría

Daphne se acercó peligrosamente a Harry cuando unas personas subieron, el chico sintió la proximidad de la rubia y simplemente cerro los ojos

«Recuerda Harry ella es Daphne, concéntrate» se dijo tratando de evitar soltar un suspiro, no podía evitarlo no era ciego ella no era fea, pero debía mantener la calma. Después de todo no estaban juntos por que quisieran era por un estúpido proyecto, no tenía nada que pensar sobre la Slytherin. Entonces por un segundo quería cambiar de lugar con Hermione soportar a Malfoy no parecía tan malo comparado con estar muy cerca de la chica que se le antojaba demasiado tentadora

«No pienses, no pienses » se dijo inhalo profundo, de pronto hubiera preferido no hacerlo cuando sintió el aroma que desprendía la chica frente a él, una corriente lo recorría como una tortura sobre todo porque más personas entraban en cada estación obligándolos a estar cada vez más cerca, el corazón del chico se aceleró bruscamente cuando rozo su brazo con el de ella

«Estoy jodido » se dijo mientras su conciencia se moría lentamente.

Daphne observo los labios de Harry estaban terriblemente muy cerca de, ella. Por primera vez reparo en que no era feo de hecho era condenadamente atractivo, el chico tenía su encanto; era diferente a Draco y por extraño que pareciera la proximidad con él, le causo una sensación extraña que jamás había experimentado, ni siquiera cuando salió con el rubio era algo completamente diferente Daphne no podía descifrar que sucedía

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione froto su cabeza antes de hablar, después vio a los chicos que la acompañaban cada uno sosteniendo diferentes cosas

—Este Malfoy —dijo Nott mostrándole una caja de cereal

—Ya dije que no, será este

—Ya elegiste la leche, ¿Por qué debes elegir el cereal?

—Porque si —contesto Draco de forma retadora

Hermione simplemente trataba que sus manos no agarraran los cuellos de los chicos, de pronto se los imagino muriendo en sus manos, su estúpida discusión llamaba la atención de las personas y por si fuera poco el atuendo de Draco era muy llamativo para el lugar

—Lamento decirles que se ven ridículos, ¿podrían decidirse? —Dijo Hermione, cruzándose de brazos molesta —sé que les encanta llamar la atención, pero no tenemos tiempo, por si no lo sabían cierran a las ocho el lugar quisiera irme antes de que lo hagan, así que yo decidiré —Hermione señalo el cereal que tenía Theo — ¿contentos?

—Perfecto. —Sonrió satisfecho Theo, mientras veía la cara de enojo de Draco, no pudo evitar fastidiarlo más. Sabía que probablemente eso le saldría caro Draco se lo haría pagar después, pero Theo quería comprobar si su teoría de que a su amigo le gustaba Granger era cierta

—. Entonces aún nos quedan unas horas. —Dijo abrazándola —eso es genial Granger, me gustaría que me mostraras más cosas

Ella se detuvo y soltó el carrito de la compra en mitad del largo pasillo de cereales. De pronto abrió los ojos de sorpresa ante las palabras del chico ¿le estaba coqueteando?

— ¿Te has vuelto loco? —gritó—. Bueno, ¡qué pregunta más estúpida por mi parte! Ustedes dos están locos, no escuchaste que no tenemos tiempo

—Sí, la verdad es que sí —afirmó él, distraído — ¡oh vamos! Era una broma —dijo guiñándole el ojo —o quizá no lo era ¿Qué crees Granger?

Draco estaba de pie observando la escena frente a él ¿acaso estaban filtreando?

—No hay tiempo Nott —dijo viéndolo serio — ¿eres sordo? —pregunto el rubio cruzándose de brazos

Theo vio la mirada de su amigo, lo veía como si esperara una explicación de su parte, entonces Theo le dedico una mirada desafiante y se aferró más a Hermione

— ¡Es que siempre han estado locos! —Dijo ella, caminando —Nott ¿Por qué me abrazas?

— ¿Y si me pierdo? —contesto Theo de forma inocente

De pronto Draco quito los brazos de Theo de Hermione y se colocó en su lugar

—Es verdad, es preferible estar pegado a ti que perderse en este horrendo lugar rodeado de tantos Muggles —dijo como justificando el hecho de abrazar a la Gryffindor

— ¡Por Merlín! No sean dramáticos, Malfoy tienes diez segundos para quitar tus brazos de mi cuello

Draco dijo algo que ella no entendió bien antes de soltarla

—No tengo ni seis horas con ustedes y ya deseo que termine este estúpido proyecto, Malfoy siempre logras enojarme. Esa es la peor parte: recordar que aún nos quedan varios meses por delante. Tendré que comprarme pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y comprarme audífonos, para no escucharte hablar

—El sentimiento es mutuo Granger, sabes eres más amable cuando estas ebria, además que no eres tan aburrida, deberías tomar más seguido señori... —se detuvo y sonrió — Sabelotodo, además que no entiendo qué quieres decir cuando dices «siempre».

— ¿Quieres callarte? —Dijo Hermione —deja de decir esas cosas, ya te dije que no recuerdo nada, así que no hables de eso, es lo peor que pude haber hecho en mi vida

— ¡Oh por Morgana! ¿Ustedes dos han tomado juntos?

La voz de Theodore Nott los hizo detenerse en seco, acaban de decir algo que nadie debía saber

Hermione se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto y pensando que realmente terminaría comprando las pastillas o alguna droga fuerte que la obligara a soportas a esos dos chicos, de ser necesario se la inyectaría en la vena si con eso lograba soportarlos

—Vamos contesten mi pregunta —Theo hizo un puchero, logrando hacer que ella se riera

—No sé de qué habla el remedo de príncipe que tenemos aquí, como les dije están locos

Draco froto su frente, ante su vista Hermione Granger era insoportable, lo que más le molestaba era sentir un terrible gusto por verla enojada, una parte de él. Disfrutaba pelear con ella y el sueño no ayudaba mucho, podía imaginarla completamente desnuda debajo de esa ropa de mal gusto que llevaba que la hacía lucir como una desarrapada, eso lo hacía sentirse sucio y pervertido

—Miren, par de locos enfermos, tenemos que irnos —se quejó—. No pienso pasar todo el día junto a ustedes. Existen cosas más interesantes en la vida

— ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo qué? —Pregunto Theo caminando al lado de la chica —vamos cuéntame que es eso interesante que harás ¿será divertido? —Theo uso un tono que detonaba curiosidad

—No lo sé, de acuerdo solo salgamos de aquí

—Da igual, no creo que alguien como tú haga nada interesante —dijo Draco

Ella murmuró algo por lo bajo, irritada, les dijo que la esperaran mientras pagaba dejándolos en medio del pasillo, aguardo su turno pacientemente mientras observaba como una chica se acercaba a ellos, de pronto se le hizo eterna la espera, el hombre delante de ella parecía decidido a tardarse una eternidad, Desesperada, terminó rezando y pidiendo que los chicos se dignaran a llegar junto a ella. Si no lo hacían, pensaba marcharse sin miramientos; poco le importaba lo mucho que se perdieran En todo caso, lo único que la asustaba levemente era que Mcgonagall la castigara. Media hora después Hermione pago la compra mientras los dos chicos la esperaban

—Granger tengo sed —dijo Draco —rápido dame agua —ordeno

— ¿Qué?

—Tengo sed

—Lo siento Malfoy pero no tengo agua

—Pues usa magia —dijo el de forma altanera

— ¿Acaso olvidaste que no podemos usar magia?

—No me importa dame agua

Hermione le entrego a Nott unas bolsas sin preguntar si las quería llevar, luego le aventó una a Malfoy

— ¿Acaso crees que soy un elfo? — se quejó el chico

—Pero ¿qué demonios te has creído? Es una bolsa, cárgala eres hombre, espera quizá es demasiado peso para tus frágiles manos, cuidado Malfoy no se te vaya a romper una uña —soltó Hermione caminando rápido

Theo soltó una carcajada —una uña, eso estuvo gracioso

—Claro que esto no es peso para mí, es más puedo cargar todo lo que traes —dijo arrebatándole las demás cosas

Hermione respiró hondo, intentando calmarse. Era agotador mediar con aquel imbécil. Se armó de paciencia

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando llegaron al departamento Hermione tenía el pelo revuelto, la cara de alguien que llega de una guerra y los nervios destrozados, sin duda le esperaban unos meses largos, muy largos

Harry estaba recostado con la cabeza sobre el sillón

— ¿Cómo te fue? —pregunto a su amiga cuando la vio al lado de el

—Prefiero no pensar en eso —contesto

—Si tampoco yo

— ¿Vieron algo interesante? —pregunto Theo a Blaise

—Fue espantoso, eso llamado metro es lo peor que puede haber, demasiadas personas juntas —contesto

— ¡Salazar! eso suena jodidamente divertido, quiero probar eso — Dijo Theo

— ¡No lo entiendes! Creí que moriría asfixiado, además que una señora no paraba de tocarme el trasero cada que tenía la oportunidad, fue horrendo me siento violado

—Suena muy fascinante, también quiero que una señora me agarre —dijo burlándose de su amigo que tenía la mirada perdida

—Granger dame agua —dijo Draco

—Pero ¿tú en qué mundo vives? —Hermione le miró extrañada—. Aquí nadie es tu criado, puedes servirte

Draco se quedó pensativo ante el comentario seguro moriría en ese lugar antes que terminara la semana

—Enserio Harry no quiero pensar en este día, de hecho quiero olvidarlo, simplemente lánzame un Obliviate

—Tranquila, Mione te lo aseguro esto pasara rápido ¿crees que Ron este pasándola mal?

—Bueno le toco Pansy, quizá suene feo pero espero que la esté pasando igual de mal

—Igual yo —dijo Harry suspirando

Lo que los dos Gryffindor no podían saber era que las cosas para su amigo eran de lo más lindas, a diferencia de ellos le había tocado un lugar por demás lujoso con todas las comodidades, cuando lo supieran el infierno se desataría

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lucius miraba molesto la carta que acababa de recibir

— ¡Maldita sea! —Dijo. Había olvidado que tenía que pagar las ultimas multas por su participación en la guerra y los destrozos que esta había causado ¿de dónde se supone que sacaría dinero?

Su única esperanza era vender la mansión, suspiro cansado solo esperaba que su hijo no cometiera más infracciones que le costaran lo poco que les quedaba de dinero

—Vamos Draco no me defraudes —dijo Lucius sosteniendo la carta

* * *

**Bueno aquí publicando otro capitulo de esta historia, realmente cuando la comencé no creí que gustara mucho, pero a todos gracias por sus comentarios.. **

**espero el capitulo haya sido de su agrado **


	5. ¡tiene que ser una broma!

**IDO, IDO**

**CAPITULO 5**

**¡tiene que ser una broma!  
**

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Malfoy ¿Qué haces?" pregunto sonriendo_

"_¿Qué haces tú?" contesto besándola_

_Hermione suspiro abrazándolo_

"_Granger creo que me gusta verte así"_

"_¿que estas esperando Malfoy? hazlo de una vez"_

_El chico termino de quitarle la ropa mientras ella besaba su cuello_

"_Granger eres hermosa" la beso antes de colocarse sobre ella, ella mordió sus labios ante la anticipación y el noto como temblaba bajo sus brazos, su respiración se cortó cuando Draco se abalanzo sobre ella capturando sus labios, llevo su mano a sus piernas acariciando su parte intima, Hermione gimió ante el contacto. El chico acaricio su piel, ella sufrió un espasmo cuando sintió sus dedos._

_Draco deslizo su lengua por su cuello_

"_Granger necesito. Déjame entrar" dijo con la voz cortada_

_Esta forma de pedir las cosas, la derritió estaba debajo de él, lista, el desabrocho su pantalones y el dio un ligero gemido al sentir sus dedos tocándolo, deslizo su lengua hasta uno de sus pechos y la respuesta de ella excito más sus sentidos. La vio fijamente, antes de besarla de nuevo, sus dedos seguían en su entre pierna, haciéndola gemir. Estaba torturándola de placer, su olor a whisky y menta le encantaba._

_Draco frotaba con más intensidad el pliegue rosado de su sexo. Hermione reconoció su propia respiración._

_Draco solo podía pensar en el placer que acababa de proporcionarle, se colocó en su entrada e ingresando en ella, por completo, Hermione dio un grito de dolor_

"_joder Hermione ¿eres virgen? —Draco se percató que acababa de arrebatarle su virginidad sin el menor tacto posible, vio sus lágrimas —lo siento —beso sus lágrimas —"en verdad lo siento"_

_Ella murmuro su nombre y lo vio, tenía las mejillas arreboladas y la mirada puesta en él, comenzó a moverse lentamente, ella dio un gemido leve, ante el movimiento_

"_Draco" dijo sujetándose de sus hombros_

_Draco sentí una cierta de satisfacción al saber que había sido el primero, que nadie más había visto esa faceta de ella y eso le encantaba, la beso con delicadeza y hundió su cara en su hombro sentía algo extraño, no era como estar con cualquier chica, y tener sexo_

_Hermione movió sus caderas logrando que Draco gimiera, la sensación de estar dentro de ella, lo volvía loco las caricias se volvieron más fuertes, los besos más desesperados, de pronto ambos veían todo en rojo, solo se concentraban en el placer que estaban recibiendo mutuamente, Hermione mordió su hombro y eso lo hizo sentir una descarga eléctrica, ella gemía su nombre se aferraba a su cuello y jugaba con su cabello_

"_Dra. Draco estoy apunto" —dijo sonrojada_

"_está bien princesa, también yo"_

_De pronto él se movía rápidamente y Hermione se arqueo entregándose al placer de su primer orgasmo, Draco la siguió y ella sintió como el depositaba su simiente dentro de ella, se acostó aun lado, no estaba muy seguro de lo que había pasado, de repente todo le parecía un sueño y no podía recordar todo, estaba demasiado confundido acaso ¿acababa de hacer el amor con Hermione Granger? No había sido solo sexo, había sido algo más, cerró los ojos sin estar seguro si lo había soñado_

_Hermione respiro agitada ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Acaso un sueño inducido por el alcohol_

_-.-.-.-.-.-._

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe, tenía la respiración agitada y estaba sudando, Daphne la veía con curiosidad, luego se acercó a ella y sonrió

— ¿Acaso tú y Draco han estado juntos? —pregunto demasiado cerca de ella

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Quizá porque solo decías su nombre mientras dormías y parecía que estabas disfrutando mucho ese sueño, así que pensé que quizá estabas recordando algo, o quizá es una fantasía

Hermione se sonrojo y creyó que seguramente tendría su cara del color del cabello que Ron

Draco suspiro fuerte, mientras corría a bañarse los últimos días había acompañado a Granger a visitar lugares y cada vez que volvía sentía la necesidad de limpiar su cuerpo, abrió la regadera sintiendo como el agua que salía lo refrescaba, exfolio su cuerpo como si quisiera arrancarse la piel, cuando sintió que estaba lo suficientemente limpio se enjabono

—Malfoy, sal de una maldita vez del baño, quiero ir —grito Blaise, cruzando las piernas. Detrás de él estaba Harry

— ¡Oye Malfoy! hay personas que si cooperamos en este lugar, sal de una jodida vez –volvió a gritar el moreno

Draco abrió la puerta

— ¿Qué es todo ese escándalo? —Pregunto Hermione saliendo del cuarto

—Malfoy no sale del baño —Contesto Blaise, y en lo que contestaba Harry entro al baño

— ¡Joder Potter! Era mi turno —Golpeo la puerta

—Por eso odio compartir el baño con los hombres, es tan asqueroso, Blaise siempre deja un olor a muerto —Dijo Daphne

Hermione camino hasta la cocina, era su ultimo día en ese lugar volverían a Hogwarts en la noche, tenían la ubicación del traslador, y la hora en que debían usarlo

Theo lloraba frente al televisor

—Nott ¿estuviste despierto toda la noche? —pregunto Hermione al ver las ojeras del chico

—No lo entiendes el tal Eduardo usurpo la corona y su hermano ahora lo traiciona

— ¡Oh por merlín! Estuviste viendo series dramáticas historias. Eso es una adicción

—Dime Granger ¿Cuándo podre volver a verla? —Le pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos

Hermione se sorprendió por la pregunta y la intensidad de la mirada

—Seguramente los sábados en la noche, es cuando la transmiten

Theo respiro aliviado

—El sábado, no te preocupes Elizabeth el sábado volveré a verte —Dijo hablándole a la televisión

—Ayuda—dijo Hermione bajo

—Granger —La voz de Draco la hizo voltear, lo menos que quería era ver su cara, no después de aquel sueño

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hermione, cohibida

—Quiero ir a la ciudad, llévame, aún tenemos dinero

—Yo también quiero —Theo se paró rápido. —subamos a eso que se llama metro, no quiero esperar una semana

Hermione suspiro era imposible pelear contra esos chicos

—Deberíamos ir —dijo Harry saliendo del baño

—Maldito Potter —dijo Blaise corriendo de forma graciosa —era mi turno de ir al baño

—El problema es que no tenemos suficiente dinero —dijo, hablando claro, despacio y alto—. Así que algo tendremos que hacer.

Draco la miró sin comprender. En la vida de Draco Malfoy jamás se había presentado ningún contratiempo que tuviese que ver con el dinero.

—Esperen, podemos ir a la torre de Londres, ya que está cerca del lugar donde está el traslador —dijo Hermione —pero no podremos comprar cosas —fijo su mirada en Draco

—Eres tan lista Granger —Theo le sonrió

Hermione escupió el agua. ¡Realmente Theodore Nott le coqueteaba!

Draco lo vio serio carraspeó intentando llamar la atención.

— ¡No pienso subir a esa cosa llamado metro! —grito Blaise desde el baño

—No seas envidioso, seguro solo quieres que te vean a ti, mi trasero es igual de bueno que el tuyo

—Granger, los chicos son asquerosos —dijo Daphne

—No tengo idea de que hablan, yo soy un caballero, por favor no me comparen con estos —señalo Draco a Theo acercándose más a Hermione

La chica sentía que le faltaba el aire por alguna razón Harry parecía disfrutar de la situación ¿acaso estaba coqueteando con Daphne?

—Escucha Nott—Draco escupió su nombre —No importa, de verdad, si las personas voltean a ver a alguien es a mí —dijo con un tono dulce que a Hermione se le antojó ligeramente forzado

Hermione se acercó a la rubia

—Escucha si me dejas inconsciente en este momento te prometo hacer tu tarea todo el año

—No puedo hacer eso —contesto Daphne —Si te dejo inconsciente tendría que estar sola con ellos y su ego masculino ¿Quién me dejaría inconsciente a mí?

Hermione suspiro profundo, y decidió que era tiempo de compartir con la chica su sabiduría sobre los chicos

—De acuerdo, solamente nos cambiaremos —Hermione sujeto a la chica

—Pero yo ya estoy lista —dijo Daphne

—Más que lista —contesto Harry

Hermione le dirigió una mirada a su amigo

—Dije que nos cambiaríamos —dijo Hermione apretando los dientes, jalando a la rubia —te contare sobre el sueño —le susurro

Daphne cambio su actitud

— ¡Oh que distraída! No estoy lista —y esta vez fue la Slytherin la que jalo a Hermione

—Eso fue extraño —dijo Nott —las chicas están locas, menos Elizabeth ella si es una mujer

— ¿Quién es Elizabeth? –pregunto Harry

—Es una mujer fascinante, apareció anoche en este aparato con personas pequeñas

De pronto Harry se arrepintió de preguntar

-.-.-.-.-.

—Antes que nada Greengrass debes prometer que nada saldrá de este cuarto

—Granger, créelo vivir con tantos hombres compartir el baño y escuchar su ego, y que solo tú seas la única chica me ha hecho apreciarte, ya que compartiremos esta tortura juntas, lo menos que podemos hacer es ayudarnos

—Me alegra que lo entiendas Greengrass

— ¿Me dirás sobre tu sueño?

Hermione parpadeo, la chica de Slytherin iba directo al punto, de pronto no sabía que decir.

—Bueno, simplemente peleaba con Malfoy

—Debió ser una pelea muy salvaje, por como decías su nombre, parecía que tenías un sueño muy placentero —Daphne puso una sonrisa maliciosa

«Muy salvaje, en el piso, sentados sobre el sillón, fue salvaje» pensó Hermione y vaya que le había gustado esa pelea. Se sonrojo solo de pensarlo

—Si "una pelea" —dijo la rubia —puedo imaginarme esa pelea —dijo con sarcasmo la Slytherin —está bien, no necesitas decirme tu mirada lo dice todo, quizá por eso la miradas asesinas de Draco

— ¿Qué mirada asesina? No importa en este momento, bien Daphne, ya que estaremos aquí mucho tiempo, es hora de comenzar a confiar, tú conoces a Nott ¿es mi imaginación o coquetea conmigo?

Daphne pareció meditar un poco la pregunta

—Lo he notado, pero quizá es porque quiere que le digas más sobre las cosas, Theo es muy curioso, ahora dime cómo sobrevivir a tantos hombres y no morir en el intento, o peor asesinarlos, créeme lo he pensado más a Blaise y Draco tardan demasiado en el baño no respetan que sea mujer, yo sé sobre seducir a los chicos, pero soportar sus moditos no —dijo con toda sinceridad Daphne

Hermione suspiro aliviada, al menos parecía que se había abierto una brecha de confianza entre ellas dos

—Ellos por lo general querrán tener su tiempo de hombres y hacer cosas de chicos—comenzó Hermione a hablar como profesora — y antes que preguntes en su mayoría son cosas tontas. Como medir su ego, cuando eso comienza lo mejor es no opinar, pero son astutos siempre te dirán "quien tiene la razón" —Hermione se detuvo —y es cuando una tiene que ser ingeniosa, si son tus amigos te acusaran de favoritismo y si no son tus amigos te acusaran de lo mismo

Daphne anotaba las palabras de Hermione

—Gracias, por la informativa información sobre las idioteces que pueden hacer, sabes Granger esto es divertido

—Mejor salimos antes que el señor príncipe comienza a molestar

—Gran... Hermione te daré un consejo sobre Draco, cualquier cosa que hagas sin importar nada el estará como un animal al asecho

—Es porque me odia —contesto Hermione

—Quizá, pero me refiero a… —Daphne noto que la Gryffindor no prestaba atención a la forma en que Draco parecía verla desde que comenzaron el ultima año —exacto, a eso me refiero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Blaise puso cara de alivio cuando bajaron de metro, su mirada era triste

—De acuerdo Blaise, no mentías sobre ser manoseado, aunque al parecer solo fuiste tú —dijo Theo molesto —ninguna persona me manoseo

—Granger, ¿que se supone que son estos números? —Draco Señalo una servilleta — me lo dio una chica en ese aparato que llamas metro

—Quizá, te están cobrando algo, recuerdo que alguien me dio un pañuelo con números en el —contesto la chica quitándole el papel molesta

Draco sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura blanca, le gustaba cuando ella ponía una cara molesta

—Theo, ¿crees lo mismo que yo? —pregunto Daphne al oído

—Depende, de que creas que creo, porque si es sobre lo que pasara con Eduardo y Elizabeth tengo algunas teorías

— ¿Quién es Elizabeth? Olvídalo me refiero a Draco y Hermione

— ¿Ya son amigas? —pregunto el chico de forma curiosa

—Eso no importa, concéntrate en lo importante

Theodore Nott suspiro mientras veía las miradas que los chicos enfrente se echaban, podían ser miradas de odio o quizá estaban teniendo sexo salvaje con ellas

—Creo que ocultan algo, algo importante

—Creo que ya paso algo entre ellos —susurro Daphne —solo así explico la mirada de Draco cuando te acercas a Hermione

—También lo note, eso es bueno quizá deje de ser tan Malfoy, Granger puede hacerle tanto bien

—Lo mismo opino, aunque mi hermana y Pansy seguro me querrán matar

Theo Abrazo a Daphne

—Querida princesa ellas ya te quieren matar, por el simple hecho de estar aquí —dijo riendo el Slytherin

Dos chicas veían fijamente a Draco cuando se detuvieron frente a la torre de Londres

—Te están mirando fijamente —objetó Hermione, extrañada por prestar atención al rubio

—Claro que me miran, todo el mundo lo hace.

— ¿Qué?

—Es por mi cara —dijo señalándose el rostro—. Siempre les resulto atractivo.

—Estás demente. O tu cerebro simplemente no funciona bien

—Di lo que quieras Granger ¿acaso estas celosa? — Draco con gesto seductor, les guiñó uno ojo a ambas jóvenes, que terminaron riendo tontamente mientras se ruborizaban. Hermione vio fijamente el rostro del chico seguramente Draco caía en la categoría de príncipe azul, con la que las chicas huecas soñaban. Parpadeo sorprendida, que alguien tan antipático pudiera resultar atractivo. Lo vio fijamente, intentando encontrar aquel punto de belleza que las chicas veían en él. Sí, bueno, tenía el cabello de un rubio platinado; bien, aquello podía pasar por aceptable. Lo ojos también, grisáceos. Pero su forma de mirar anunciaba a leguas de distancia que era un cabrón en toda regla. Quizá eso atraía a las chicas. De pronto se recrimino por estar pensando en Draco Malfoy y el hecho de pensar porque podría ser atractivo, no le gustaba el interés que el Slytherin había despertado en ella, eso no podía estar bien.

Él enarcó una ceja, divertido.

— ¿Estas celosa Granger? Piénsalo así, ellas no han pasado una noche conmigo —dijo susurrándole al oído

—Ya te dije que no lo mencionaras — Hermione sintió verdaderas ganas de estrangularle, de apretar con fuerza aquel delicado cuello de cisne señorial. Le dirigió una mueca burlona —mejor dicho, tu pudiste disfrutar de una noche conmigo además ¿Es que existe alguna razón por la cual pueda sentir celos? ¿Celos de qué, exactamente? ¿De tener que convivir bajo el mismo techo que un loco egocéntrico? No, te aseguro que no —puntualizó—. Si ahora mismo esas chicas me diesen diez euros por ti te vendería sin dudarlo

Draco la vio fijamente y luego llevo su mano al pecho

—Me has lastimado Granger—dijo con su mejor sonrisa fingida —pero enserio ¿diez euros? ¿Acaso eso crees que valgo?

—Tienes razón Malfoy me conformo con la mitad

Draco negó con la cabeza y la fulmino son la mirada, sus ojos grises se clavaron en ella, le había molestado la forma en que había usado el sarcasmo con él. Sobre todo que resaltara de una forma irónica su precio

—No sabes hacer negocios Granger con esa mentalidad dudo que podamos ganar, podrías sacar mucho dinero conmigo, es más yo valgo demasiado

—Tienes razón, quizá podamos alquilarte a las chicas huecas, eso haremos nuestro proyecto será convertirte en un gigolo, no pareces tener problema con que una mujer te de dinero por sexo, si lo pienso bien, yo pude haber sido tu pri—de pronto se detuvo —no importa

— ¿Mí qué? Vamos termina lo que decías, pero te diré es una pena que no pueda decir lo mismo de ti, —musitó, con falso gesto apenado—. No podría venderte, tendría que regalarte. Solo hay que ver como vistes

Hermione conto hasta diez, Daphne tenía razón había que idear una forma de poder soportar a los chicos a su alrededor sin morir en el intento o peor aún matarlos en el proceso

—Esto es una tontería Malfoy ¿Por qué estamos peleando?

Draco la vio extrañado, había olvidado porque estaban peleando, solo sabía que le gustaba como se defendía

—Porque eres tonta Granger, por eso

Daphne y Harry comían un helado mientras veían a los cuatro chicos a su alrededor

—No te parece que Hermione y Draco están actuando extraño

—Bueno ellos se odian, ¿le llamaste Hermione? —pregunto Harry

—Sí, ella me dijo que podía llamarle así, sabes lo que provoca convivir con ustedes una semana, cualquier chica seguro se imagina un sueño húmedo hecho realidad, cuatro de los chicos más guapos de Hogwarts pero la verdad es que es una pesadilla

Harry sonrió

—Al menos estoy entre los cuatro más lindos de todo Hogwarts

La chica se ruborizo, ante la sonrisa del Gryffindor

— ¿Crees que dejaran de discutir en algún momento? ¿O tendremos que soportar sus pleitos todo lo que reste del curso? —pregunto Daphne viendo a Harry

—Lo segundo, piénsalo así; cuando llegamos a Hogwarts no tendremos que oírlos ¿crees que Zabini esté bien?

—Creo que está un poco traumado, ha sido demasiado para el

Ambos jóvenes voltearon a donde estaba el moreno

Blaise Zabini huía de la mirada de las señoras que le sonreían

—Míralo de esta forma, eres atractivo para las señoras mayores —dijo Theo con la mayor sutileza posible —Tenemos que sobrevivir a esto —agarro su hombro en forma de solidaridad

— ¿«Tenemos»? —Blaise Simuló mirar a su alrededor —Yo no quiero volver, una vez nos vayamos no regresare aquí

—Escúchame Blaise Zabini, no dejare que te des por vencido solo porque unas señoras te manosearon, somos de Slytherin nuestro orgullo está en juego —Theo hablo fuerte haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo. —lo lograremos

Theodore Nott suspiro estaba decidido a que nadie lo separara de él y su querida Elizabeth, no sin antes conocer lo que pasara con ella, y nadie ni siquiera Blaise y sus traumas se lo impedirían

—Somos el equipo más fuerte, confió en ustedes — Theo los vio a todos

.

— ¡Draco! —una voz conocida los hizo voltear. Pansy apareció y corrió abrazar al chico

Draco puso cara de susto y luego volteo a ver a Hermione

— ¡Hermione! —Ron se acercó a ella con una sonrisa, le dirigió una mirada de desprecio al rubio

— ¿Ron? ¿Qué hacen aquí? —pregunto Hermione sin ver la cara del Draco, que seguía abrazado fuertemente por Pansy

—Justin Finch-Fletchley nos trajo, Pansy no paraba de insistir que quería conocer la Abadía de westminster luego fuimos a comer algo… como aun que da tiempo antes de que volvamos

— ¿Y dónde se están quedando? —pregunto Hermione

—Se supone que no debemos hablar de eso —dijo Pansy —para evitar que copien nuestro proyecto —Draco amor te extrañe ¿me extrañaste? —pregunto sonriendo

Draco la vio y luego vio a Hermione

—Pansy —Theo la, abrazo, logrando que soltara a el rubio —no necesitamos copiar tu proyecto, tenemos a Granger

Pansy soltó un bufido

—Supongo que no importa realmente; Weasley ¿cómo se llama el lugar?

Ron pensó un minuto tratando de recordar

—No recuerdo el nombre, salvo algo que dijo Justin de Portobello

Hermione lo miro y entorno los ojos

— ¿Se están quedando en Notting Hill? —De pronto sujeto a Ron por la camisa —dime que es la parte baja de ese lugar

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Dijo Ron asustado

— ¿Cómo es el lugar?

—Es una casa, de hecho es muy agradable, tiene dos pisos

— ¿Cuál es su presupuesto? —pregunto Harry

— ¿Qué les pasa?—pregunto Ron —Están extraños, ¿presupuesto? Pues nos dieron a cada quien una de estas cosas —Ron saco la tarjeta de crédito —solo pagamos con esto

— ¿Cómo puede haber dinero ahí? —pregunto curioso Theo

—Yo no sé eso —contesto Pansy —Weasley tiene razón están actuando raro

—Tenemos que irnos —dijo Hermione jalando a Harry —fue bueno verte Ron —dijo entre dientes

—Yo no me quiero ir —dijo Draco llevándole la contra

—Pues quédate —le grito la Hermione, caminando rápidamente al lado de Harry

—Granger ¡espérame! –Theo corrió detrás de ellos —Blaise ¿te quedaras creí que querías volver as Hogwarts? —le grito desde donde estaba

Daphne siguió a Hermione junto a Blaise, Draco dio un gruñido de enojo

—Aishh esta mujer —dijo caminando detrás de ellos sin despedirse de Pansy

Hermione arrestaba del brazo a Harry, estaba molesta, eso que acababa de ver tenía que ser una broma, porque de no ser una broma terminaría por volverse loca.

—Mione, me arrancaras el brazo —dijo Harry

Hermione se detuvo finalmente, estaba visiblemente enojada Tenía ganas de llorar, pero logró reponerse alzando con firmeza el rostro, orgullosa.

— ¿Qué ocurre Granger? —pregunto Draco al notar la mirada de la chica

Finalmente Harry hablo

—Creo que hay algo raro en todo esto —dijo

— ¿Raro?—pregunto Zabini

—El lugar y el presupuesto no es igual

— ¿Qué insinúas Potter? —pregunto Draco

—No insinuó nada, lo digo

—No quieren que nosotros ganemos —finalmente dijo Hermione

— ¡No puedo creer que estés hablando en serio! —dijo Daphne

—Creo que una mejor forma de decirlo es que no creen que nuestro equipo pueda ganar. Es raro que seamos el único equipo donde hay cuatro Slytherin, todos esperan que perdamos

Harry asintió todo comenzaba a tener sentido, debió darse cuenta al notar que eran el único equipo con más chicos de Slytherin todos tenían equipos bien repartidos menos ellos

—Solamente ganemos —dijo Theo —si es verdad lo que dicen, solo tenemos que ganar, esto ya no es cuestión de si podemos hacerlo

Blaise sonrió

—Tiene razón, nos están subestimando, solo por tener a Malfoy en nuestro equipo, el orgullo de nuestra casa está en juego, cuenta conmigo aunque tenga que soportar que me toquen en ese aparato del infierno—dijo el moreno

Draco enarco una ceja y lo vio fijamente

— ¿Ahora es mi culpa? No, espera ¿estás diciendo que es mi culpa? —dijo Draco molesto

—No es culpa de nadie, pero Theo tiene razón. Esto ya no es si podemos hacerlo, lo haremos —dijo Daphne

Los seis asintieron

—Volvamos a Hogwarts

Hermione los vio. Tenían que idear un plan

* * *

**Hola ^^/ bueno dije que posiblemente publicaría el viernes, pero al parecer tal vez no pueda hacerlo a si que adelante la publicación tratare de publicar lo antes posible, pero como siempre no prometo fechas... solo una aproximación si quieren estar en contacto conmigo ya saben mi face es Sakura Gremory  
**

**espero les haya gusto este capitulo ^^ dejen sus comentarios **


	6. No lo oíste por mí

IDO,IDO

Capítulo 6

No lo oíste por mí

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione ingreso a la dirección como quien está en su casa, un aire de arrogancia y enfado se asomaba en su rostro, seguramente lo había adquirido de tanto pelear con Malfoy

—señorita Granger, ¿Qué ocurre?

Hermione se plantó frente a la mujer y luego con el mayor tono de desconfianza pregunto

— ¡Por favor señora directora! Me podría explicar ¿Cómo fue la selección de equipos?

—Completamente al azar

— ¿Enserio? —Hermione entorno los ojos, con mirada desconfiada —Porque no me dice realmente como fueron elegidos los equipos, porque he notado que nuestro equipo es el único que tiene más Slytherin que los demás equipos ¿Por qué?

—Pensamos que sería demasiada ventaja, teniendo en cuenta que usted y el señor Potter están en ese equipo, es para crear un balance

Hermione estaba seria, lo que faltaba ahora resultaba que ella tenía la culpa, bueno Harry. Entonces otra idea se cruzó

—Esto me huele a trampa, mejor diga que es por Malfoy. La razón de que nuestro equipo tenga menos cosas, es porque Draco Malfoy está con nosotros, ¿Por qué razón?

La chica sonrió triunfal, ante la reacción de la directora, había acertado. No querían que ellos ganaran. ¡Pues eso no sería así! nadie jugaba con sus notas, peor aún, con su record perfecto, solo porque querían sabotear a Draco Malfoy aunque no quisiera ahora era parte de su equipo.

—Señorita Granger, creo que esas insinuaciones no son propias

Hermione chasqueo la lengua... Poco daba lo qué pensara la mujer, esto era por orgullo

—Quizá no sean propias pero quiero una respuesta directa

—El ministro cree que Malfoy necesita un poco de ayuda para la integración de nuevo a la sociedad mágica

— ¿Qué tipo de integración?

—No se me permite hablar de eso con usted, he contestado su pregunta le aconsejo que comience a pensar una forma de que su equipo pueda participar. O al menos no queda tan mal

—Lo vera, ganaremos aunque esto esté arreglado para que perdamos, no quieren que ganemos precisamente por Malfoy, ¿pero adivine que Profesora?... ganaremos no importa las trampas que nos pongan

Hermione salió molesta, bueno quizá no molesta, la palabra era furiosa que venía hacer lo mismo. Y lo estuvo aún más cuando distinguió las coquetas miradas que le dirigían al idiota de Draco dos chicas de Hufflepuff. —Ciegas… —susurró ella por lo bajo caminando más rápido

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —pregunto Harry cuando entro a la sala común

—Te lo digo cuando estén todos ¿Dónde están todos?

—Bueno están en su sala común, podemos hablarlo después de clases

—Chicos ¿Qué ocurre con ustedes? —Pregunto Ron sentándose a su lado —De pronto se fueron

—Dime algo Ron, sobre su proyecto, ¿ya saben que harán?

El peli –rojo pareció meditar si debía decir algo sobre ese asunto, si alguien de su equipo se enteraba seguro se enojarían con él, por dar información

—Bueno, tanto como decidir aun no, pero hay unas ideas, además el asesor del ministerio nos aconsejó sobre eso, al parecer Portobello es un lugar turístico y hay muchas oportunidades de un negocio, aunque sea chico —Ron se detuvo, había dicho demasiado

Hermione escucho eso aún más indignada ¿asesor? A ellos nadie los había ido a ver. Estaban como quien dice al amparo de nadie, como gatitos abandonados

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco se removía incomodo ante la mirada de todos los presentes, las clases habían terminado pero eso no implicaba que no tenían que hacer la tarea y eso le molestaba

— ¿Por qué están todos aquí? —dijo el rubio cuando la torre fue invadida por sus demás compañeros

Todos lo vieron como si hubiera dicho lo más tonto del mundo

—Te diré porque Malfoy —Hermione escupió su nombre —Si no estuvieras coqueteando con las chicas de cuarto año sabrías el problema que tenemos, las pobres chicas están ciegas

— ¿Ciegas? — Draco Sonrió ampliamente—. Querrás decir afortunadas. Afortunadas por poder gozar de mi exquisito rostro.

Hermione arrugo el rostro

—Tú, dices puras idioteces ¡esto es importante! Necesitaremos trabajar

Él sacudió las manos, despreocupado

—No sé porque se preocupan tanto Granger, hacer algo en el mundo Muggle no debe ser difícil, aquí entre todos, sabemos que no son muy listos

Todos pudieron una cara de preocupación

—Es más tonto de lo que creí —susurro Theo a Daphne

La chica simplemente asintió esperando lo peor, lo malo era que no podían huir de su inminente caída, después de todo Draco era parte del equipo, el más tonto pero del equipo

Hermione dio un bufido de exasperación

Harry carraspeo, ellos dos se estaban desviando del tema

—Dejando de lado su pleito de casados, esto no es tan malo si trabajamos en equipo

— ¿Cómo no? Piénsalo Harry ¿sabes que significa todo esto? Espera ¿Cuál pleito de casados?

Harry negó con la cabeza

—No importa, olvida lo último… como decía no es tan malo como se ve —dijo el chico acomodando sus lentes

—Harry piensa, sin dinero no podemos comprar nada, si no tenemos dinero no podemos hacer el proyecto ¿y Zabini que rayos te pusiste?

—Ropa, lo vi en una revista

—Bueno pareces vendedor de droga, nadie en su sano juicio te daría trabajo vestido así además ¿porque te pusiste eso en la escuela?…y bueno todos sabemos —se detuvo —nuestro elemento más débil

Todos voltearon a ver a Draco

— ¿Yo?

—Sí, lo siento eres el rival más débil, es decir ¿has odio algo de lo que dije? —pregunto Hermione

—Deje de oírte desde trabajo

— ¡Tú estás loco! —Se quejó Hermione —Esto es importante. — Ella pestañeó más de lo necesario, intentando asimilar sus palabras. Se preguntó si estaría bromeando, pero Draco tenía el rostro serio aunque levemente tenso mientras miraba a su alrededor. —Necesitaremos buscar formas de ganar dinero, es más que obvio que esto fue diseñado para que no logremos nada, así que lo más sensato será buscar trabajos de medio tiempo los fines de semana

—Eso es una tontería mi madre me ha dicho que trabajar es de los pobres y los elfos

— ¡Tu madre!

— ¡Oye! A mi madre no la metas

—Déjame terminar, Tu madre te mintió

— ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así?

—Para que te callaras y la dejaras en paz, eso es lo más probable—le explicó, todavía molesta—. La gente te cubre de halagos sin ton ni son con la intención de perderte de vista. Algún día alguien tenía que decírtelo

—Mientes

Todos los Slytherin voltearon a ver a otro lado

—Vamos, exijo que le digan que miente

—Quizá, Granger tenga razón —contesto Theo levantándose, al ver la cara de Draco volvió a sentarse —Así, como que tú digas que tiene razón… pues si la tiene

— ¡Oye no! Granger, yo jamás te he halagado, pero sí deseo que te pierdas de mi vista. Y de la vista del resto del mundo, a ser posible. Pero sigues aquí

Hermione suspiro, cansada, pesadamente de escuchar su voz de algodón, que lograba sacarla de quicio.

Él la miró con una cara extraña: algo de pena mezclada con un deje de profunda satisfacción

—Esto será un infierno

Todos suspiraron, no creían que el problema fuera lograr hacer el proyecto el problema sería no matar a esa pareja que parecía dispuesta a pelear por cualquier idiotez, Theo suspiro Triste en su mente solo estaba poder volver el viernes al mundo Muggle sentarse frente a eso que llamaban televisor y reencontrarse con Elizabeth y su fascinante historia ¿Qué estaría pasando con Eduardo? ¿Acaso su hermano y primo lograrían quitarle la corona? Y si eso pasaba ¿qué pasaría con ella?.. Y sobre todo ¿quién era ese Tudor que había aparecido?.. Muchas preguntas rondaban la mente del chico, preguntas que necesitaban respuestas y parecía que Granger y Malfoy conspiraban por no dejarlo averígualas

Hermione iba a decir algo, pero mejor guardo silencio, la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas. Lo mejor sería ir a la enfermería Draco Malfoy la mantenía en constante tención

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lucius veía a todos lados, había vendido la mansión, no tenía suficiente dinero y trabajar no era una opción, puesto que nadie quería darle trabajo a un ex Mortifago y los únicos trabajos que el simplemente consideraba indignos para alguien como el

—La única solución es tu hijo —dijo el ministro Kingsley

—Draco, no aceptara, es tan orgulloso, le he enseñado a ser un Malfoy en toda la extensión de la palabra

—Pero nadie quiere hoy en día a un Malfoy, al menos no como antes, la única forma de que la gente comience a confiar, es que tu hijo se relacione con una chica que no sea de sangre pura, sabes que la nueva ley desaprueba la discriminación y todo eso de la pureza de sangre, los magos de sangre pura se pueden casar siempre y cuando sus razones sean sinceras y no por conservar el linaje

— ¿Qué aconsejas? —pregunto Lucius

—Mira, tu situación es crítica, tu esposa está enferma no puedes exigir mucho, pero si quieres disparar alto, alguien respetado en la comunidad, desgraciadamente la única persona así, es la señorita Granger, pero con el historial con tu hijo eso es algo que no pasara, así que tendrás que pensar Lucius, a estas alturas no puedes ser exigente, aunque claro tampoco es justo para tu hijo, debería poder elegir la persona con la que pasara su vida

—Tonterías, Draco comprende bien lo que sucede si esto no se resuelve no podre seguir pagando el tratamiento de su madre, mi hijo será todo lo malo, pero ama demasiado a su madre

— ¿Qué harás entonces?—pregunto el ministro

—No lo sé —Lucius deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás sentado.—Supongo que pensar, Granger no parece mala opción, es lista, bonita e inteligente, simplemente odia a mi familia, si no fuera así, quizá podríamos llegar a un acuerdo con ella, es la opción más probable, además la gente dejaría de vernos como amenaza, pero no me gusta esto

—De todos modos la chica que sea la elegida tendrá que dar un heredero, así se probaría que ustedes han dejado atrás la idea de la superioridad de la sangre, lo veo muy difícil para ustedes Lucius —el ministro apretó su hombro —He notado lo mucho que te has esforzado por tratar de cambiar

—Pues no me ayuda mucho, si Draco sigue comportándose mal

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione abrió los ojos, no recordaba cómo había llegado a la enfermería, madame Pomfrey la veía seriamente

— ¿Qué paso Harry? —pregunto a su amigo al lado de ella

–Simplemente te desmayaste

—Debe ser por el estrés, soportar a Malfoy es imposible

—Señor Potter, podría dejarnos solas —pidió la mujer viéndolo seriamente

Harry salió de la enfermería un poco molesto

– ¿Qué ocurre? — pregunto Hermione un poco asustada

—Bueno señorita Granger, ¿hace cuánto tuvo relaciones sexuales?

— ¿Qué? — Hermione logró levantarse de la cama a duras penas. Estaba sonrojada por la pregunta.

—Bu…bueno eso fue —comenzó a tartamudear a su mente vinieron las imágenes de ella y Draco y rápidamente las espanto —Quizá un mes —comenzó a contar los días, desde su cumpleaños hasta el anuncio del estúpido proyecto, los preparativos de los equipos la información que les habían dado y el supuesto "entrenamiento" habían sido unas tres semanas más la semana que había pasado con ellos, daba un mes —No me digas, que es lo que creo que es…. ¿Cuánto tiempo de vida me queda?, ¿me estoy muriendo?,¿ tengo alguna enfermedad contagiosa? —hablo demasiado rápido— «estúpido Malfoy me contagio algo, con lo promiscuo que es»

—Señorita Granger, no se está muriendo, ni nada de eso usted está sana, simplemente está embarazada

Hermione salió blanca como el papel de la enfermería

— ¿Qué te dijo? —pregunto Harry al verla decaída

—Algo peor que la muerte —dijo en tono serio

— ¡Merlín! ¿Tan grave es?

Hermione asintió con un puchero

—Peor que la muerte, de hecho la muerte es muy linda comparada con esto

—Mione, me estas asuntando

—Harry, Harry —dijo con la voz temblorosa —Te diré algo pero debe ser un secreto

—Te prometo que no lo diré, pero por favor no me asustes

—Bueno, recuerdas el día que olvidaron mi cumpleaños

—Lo se fuimos unos idiotas, lo siento ¿pero que tiene eso que ver?

—Bueno de alguna forma yo termine pasando el día con Malfoy, tomamos un poco, te lo aseguro, fue un poco, pero... —se detuvo estaba por llorar —Bueno de alguna forma terminamos haciéndolo

Harry abrió la boca, de pura sorpresa

— ¿El maldito te contagio algo?

—Algo, así algo de nueve meses, bueno ocho

Harry parpadeo, incrédulo sin comprender a que se refería

— ¿Ocho meses? ¿Tienes un tumor? Morirás —Harry estaba a punto de llorar

—Harry, no me muero, solo estoy embarazada

—Ah, no me asustes así —dijo Harry suspirando — ¡Embarazada! —Dijo sorprendido — ¿De Malfoy?

—Shhh, no lo digas aún tengo la esperanza que si no lo creo, sea mentira

— ¡Oh por Merlín, Salazar y todos los dioses del olimpo! —La voz de Teodoro Nott los hizo voltear —Tú y Malfoy tendrán un pequeño Malfoy

—Escuchen bien ambos, nadie dirá nada de esto, les aseguro no quieren verme enojada. Él no debe de saber esto

—Pero Mione ¿Cómo lo ocultaras? Es decir se notara en algún momento

—Pero mientras eso pasa no quiero que él lo sepa ¿escuchaste Nott? O te daré spoilers de tu amada Elizabeth

— ¿Qué son spoilers?

Harry susurro a su oído y Nott puso cara de susto

—Granger, me ofendes eso es cruel —tapo sus oídos —No quiero oírlo, no eres tan cruel

—No me retes Nott, comenzare con decirte….

– ¡Lo entiendo! , no diré nada mi boca es una tumba

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de cuatro días, Daphne noto a su compañero muy sospechoso

— ¿Qué ocultas Theo?

—Nada, te lo aseguro, no sé nada con respecto a Malfoy y Granger, es mas no sé de qué hablas. Me estás viendo como si supiera que estuvieron juntos y que ella está embarazada

Daphne se quedó en blanco

— ¿Qué ellos que? —grito la chica

– ¡No he dicho nada! —Dijo Theo —escuchaste esto no lo oíste por mi

— ¿Nuestro tonto príncipe sabe esto?

—No tengo idea de que hablas y como no sé nada no pienso contestar preguntas comprometedoras, mi vida está en juego —dijo el Slytherin

— ¿Estas amenazado?

—No entiendes, Granger amenazo con darme spoilers de la relación de Elizabeth y Eduardo, no sé qué sea eso de spoilers, pero según Potter es contarte una historia que no has visto

Draco camino por los pasillos de Hogwarts estaba cansado y lo único que quería era sentarse entonces vio en su lugar favorito a una chica de Ravenclaw con la mirada de quien espera que las personas se muevan por su simple presencia

—Deja de mirarla así, ¿es que no tienes vergüenza? —la voz de Hermione lo asusto

Draco dio un pequeño suspiro carraspeó y se acercó al oído de Hermione, que percibió su aroma cítrico y mentolado.

—Es que no es justo. Yo tengo una vida por delante, y esa chica con cabello horrendo, incluso más horrendo que el tuyo es obvio que no. Dile que se levante.

Hermione le dio la espalda. Anhelando alejarse lo más lejos posible de Draco, suficiente tenía con su propia voz interior recriminándole, lo ocurrido esa noche lo que menos quería era ver la cara de niño lindo del insoportable Malfoy « ¿Por qué el?» se preguntó molesta sintiendo cómo algunas lágrimas de pura crispación y rabia se agolpaban en sus ojos. Pestañeó inmediatamente, con lo que logró que ninguna de ellas se derramase. No podía ser real. Necesitaba cerciorarse de que no era cierto.

—Granger—grito Malfoy —Te dije que le dijeras que se quite de mi lugar ¿no piensas decírselo?

—No, claro que no —contestó secamente—. ¿Por qué no te sientas en ese otro sitio?

Draco sonrió triunfal, al ver la cara de Hermione al enojarse con el

Daphne llego y lo vio feo

—Idiota —dijo —Deja de tratarla así, no ves que solo la estresas y eso es malo

—Por favor siempre lo he hecho

— ¡Qué Merlín se apiade de ella! —le dijo, en referencia a la infinita paciencia de la chica

Blaise tenía la cara blanca

— ¿Enserio? —pregunto

—Sí, enserio, ellos dos jugaron y pues les toco premio, pero no lo oíste de mí, debes prometer que no dirás nada, promételo Blaise — dijo Theo

Hermione Sumergió la cabeza en el agua. Después, cuando salió a la superficie, respiró con fuerza. Su vida se desplazaba lentamente a una espirar horrenda

– ¡Hermione! —la voz de Ron la hizo voltear

— ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día? Me entere que estabas en la enfermería, Ginny estaba preocupada y casi me golpeo ¿estás bien?

—Es tu culpa, Ronald Weasley tuya y de Harry, si ustedes dos par de cretinos. No se acordaron de mi cumpleaños y por su culpa... —Se detuvo —de todos modos es su culpa–lo señalo

— ¿Estas molesta por eso? Ya me disculpe y te compre algo

Hermione se alejó de el caminando como zombi lo peor era que a partir del siguiente día pasaría el fin de semana de nuevo con Malfoy, bajo el mismo techo soportando sus idioteces, no creía tener fuerza de voluntad para no cometer asesinato. Lo peor era recordar sus besos recorriendo su piel, eso era una tortura que la asechaba cada vez que cerraba los ojos .—bien Granger concéntrate en lo importante, ganar el proyecto que nadie cree que ganaras —se dio y se recompuso, nadie subestimaba a Hermione Granger, y mucho menos se metía con sus calificaciones demostraría a todos que aun con desventaja lo harían, no sabía como pero ganarían, solo necesitaban idear un proyecto sorprendente, eso la mantendría concentrada y lejos de Malfoy el mayor tiempo posible

—Ahora hablas sola, cada día te vuelves más loca —dijo Draco detrás de ella

—Espero que no estés hablando en serio. No eres nadie para decirme eso

— ¡Encima de que me preocupo por ti! Y tu salud mental Deberías arrodillarte, besar mis pulcros zapatos y agradecérmelo.

—Pero ¿tú quién te crees que eres?

Draco sonrió de lado realmente disfrutaba molestarla, disfrutaría hacerlo todo lo que fuera posible

* * *

_Hola aquí el capitulo 6 creo que tarde un poco en subirlo, espero les haya gustado, como siempre mi Face es **Sakura Gremory**, por si quieres comunicase conmigo, como siempre ahí subo las imágenes y adelantos de los fic's _

_gracias a todos los que me han dejado comentario en la historia mil gracias, se los agradezco de corazón me hacen tan feliz cuando los leo _

**Bien para los que tienen mi Face y están jugando las trivias, recuerden que el premio esta vez es un Cubo **

**ya saben el primero en contestar correctamente en la imagen que subí a mi face gana... no vale contestar en un review a si se evita la copia de la respuesta **

**La Pregunta es ¿cual es la serie con la que se obsesiono Theo?**

**•La pista es: serie británica,dramático-histórica basada en la guerra de las rosas de Inglaterra Transmitida por la BBC one**

**PD:**

**• actualizare en esta semana otro Fic **

**aprieten el botón que dice Review y dejen su comentario, eso me motiva a escribir mas rápido ^^ **


	7. No Hay séptimo malo

**IDO,IDO **

**CAPITULO 7**

**NO HAY SÉPTIMO MALO**

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Theodore Nott suspiro pensando que quizá su vida terminara rápido, eso era una pena, él era demasiado joven y demasiado atractivo. Pero siendo justos no había sido su culpa enterarse de las cosas, como tampoco era su culpa haberlo contado a los miembros de su equipo. si lo analizaba estaba haciendo una obra buena porque cuando eso se supiera dudaba que alguien quedara vivo lo mejor era estar prevenidos ,pero solo por si acaso buscaría una buena historia que decir a Granger cuando preguntara como buen Slytherin lo más obvio era mentir, mentir y morir sosteniendo su mentira

Harry veía a Nott con la insistencia de alguien que está esperando cazar a su presa.

— ¿Entonces lo contantes?

—Así como contarlo, no ¿Crees que soy chismoso Potter? Daphne uso legeremancia en mi—mintió rápido— ¿qué podía hacer yo? Además piénsalo bien, esto se tiene que saber tarde o temprano

—Preferiría que fuera cuando estemos lejos, muy lejos de ellos dos y sobre todo lejos de cualquier potencial arma, créeme Nott cuando esto se sepa, el beso del Dementor será algo piadosos —dijo Harry en tono dramático

— ¿Quién crees que este más molesto cuando se sepa? ¿Granger o Malfoy? —pregunto Theo

—No quiero saberlo— contesto Harry —Por cierto que tiene Zabini, esta extrañó

—Recibió una carta de su madre antes de venir, al parecer es algo importante, no quiso hablar desde entonces esta así

-.-.-.-.

Todos suspiraron resignados cuando llegaron al mundo Muggle

— ¡Shhh! —Dijo Draco— ¿Por qué nos dejan tan lejos?

—Porque no quieren que ganemos —dijo con un suspiro Zabini

Draco maldijo desesperado. Empujando a Hermione que estuvo por caer a un charco. Pero él la sujetó del codo rápidamente

—Cuidado Granger —le dijo

— ¡Me has empujado!

—Eres pura imperfección andando no quieras culparme por tu torpeza

Daphne y Zabini fulminaron a Draco con la mirada, luego con un gesto amable Zabini abrazo a Hermione

«No solo Theo» Pensó Draco mientras taladraba al moreno con sus ojos grises

—No te preocupes Granger, no dejaremos que te moleste

Hermione se sorprendió por esta acción

—Malfoy solo oírte me da una depresión, con tentativa de asesinato en primer grado y sin derecho a fianza —dijo la castaña

—También te deseo buena salud —contesto con sarcasmo

—Llegamos —dijo Daphne — ¡Dejen de discutir! Parecen una pareja de casados

— ¡No somos pareja! —gritaron al mismo tiempo

—Si claro —dijo Zabini con sarcasmo. — Yo no soy de Slytherin

.

Acomodaron sus cosas, mientras Harry trataba de separar a Nott del televisor asegurándole que no tenía caso estar sentado toda la noche frente a él. Elizabeth no se iría a ningún lado, La puerta sonó Hermione abrió, frente a ella estaba un joven no muy mayor que ellos

Draco veía con mala cara al chico frente a Hermione, no sabía porque le molestaba que estuviera hablando con ella, quizá porque ella sonreía como tonta

—Mírala tan sonriente—dijo escupiendo las palabras

—Draco ¿cuándo te diste cuenta que te gustaba Granger?—preguntó Daphne viéndolo

— ¿Qué? ¡Tú estás loca! te lo dije juntarte con San Potter te haría mal, solo deberías ver a su amiguito Weasley eso debió darte una idea

Daphne lo vio fijamente

—Sí no te gusta ¿entonces porque estas tan molesto?

— ¡No estoy molesto! Por mí que hable con un completo desconocido y sonría como tonta todo eso no me molesta

—Solo admite que te gusta

Draco iba a protestar pero Daphne le lanzo una mirada de esas que cortan la respiración

—No me gusta, ella es tan Granger

—Draco, Draco creo que no eres muy bueno negando lo obvio, pero bueno te darás cuenta en algún momento de las cosas

— ¿Qué cosas? —pregunto con curiosidad

—Lo sabrás en su momento

Hermione se despidió con una sonrisa forzada del joven, mientras veía a Draco parado frente a ella

— ¿Quién es ese tipo Granger? —pregunto al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos y la veía como si hubiera cometido un crimen

— ¿Pero qué?—dijo sorprendida

— ¿Quién era? — volvió a preguntar esta vez más serio

Hermione suspiro y alzo los brazos. —El vecino, quería saber si podíamos prestarle. —de pronto se detuvo — ¿Porque se supone que debo darte explicaciones?

—Escucha Granger solo estoy preocupado por ese pobre chico, quizá necesite lentes o algo para estar tan cerca de ti, seguro está mal de sus cinco sentidos

—Te diré una cosa, Malfoy—puntualizó enfadada—. Puede que no sea la chica más guapa del mundo…

—No, no lo eres, desde luego. —dijo el

— Pero comprendo el significado de la palabra «respeto», algo que tú desconoces.

Draco parpadeó con indiferencia. —Bien, quédate con tu respeto —farfulló

—Eres un ignorante sin remedio —concluyó ella—. Me das pena.

—Porque no admites que estas celosa, es más fácil. No me burlare de ti Granger, no serias la última chica que me lo dijera

— ¡Que te den! Malfoy ni loca me fijaría en ti ¿por qué hablamos de esto?

—Por que estabas coqueteando con...tienes razón esto es ridículo

Daphne suspiro al verlos

—Chicos creo que tenemos que ayudarlos, Draco es demasiado testarudo y ella no es alguien fácil

Harry los vio desde su asiento a toda regla estaban teniendo una pelea de enamorados, Draco parecía celoso y Hermione parecía la novia indignada Harry simplemente quería que alguien se apiadara de ellos

— ¡Flores! —Dijo Nott —. O frutas para el proyecto

Todos voltearon a verlo.

—He estado investigando mientras estábamos en la escuela, aunque no lo crean ¿y si vendemos flores?

— ¿Qué tipo de flores?—pregunto Hermione

—De todo tipo, hay un lugar cerca de la estación de tren donde vi un anuncio de un lugar que se rentaba

— ¿El local? —pregunto Harry

— ¿Una florería? Pero eso supondría una inversión—dijo Zabini

—Nott tiene una buena idea, para hacer un negocio se necesita invertir, lo más importante es conseguir proveedores y después anunciar el producto, no se puede esperar recuperar todo el dinero invertido rápidamente pero si compramos al mayoreo supone un gran ahorro —dijo Draco

Todos se quedaron viendo al rubio sorprendidos por la forma en que había hablado

—La gente como yo debe saber de negocios, ¿quién es el más débil ahora? —Dijo sonriendo — ¡Así es Zabini tu eres el más débil! —dijo con satisfacción el rubio

—Bien al menos tenemos un plan —dijo Hermione sentándose al lado de los chicos —Ahora el problema es el dinero, podemos invertirlo todo, pero nos dejaría sin mucho capital para sustentarnos, porque la verdad es una broma de dinero el que nos dieron

Todos asintieron, tenían un plan pero no tenían suficiente dinero

—Bueno podemos comenzar con algo básico, vender flores como vi en el televisor de una chica que vende flores afuera de una estación a los enamorados. Las compramos al mayoreo y las vendemos un poco más caras. Conseguimos un poco de dinero o alguien podía tocar algún instrumento por dinero

— ¿Qué tipo de cosas ves? —pregunto incrédulamente la castaña. —Después de instrumento deje de oírte

—Cosas, mi relación con el televisor es especial, pareciera tener todas las respuestas a preguntas que no sabía que existían, como perder peso en pocos días con ayuda de unas cremas —contesto emocionado el Slytherin —También hay unos aparatos para hacer…

—Mejor no me cuentes —dijo Hermione tapando sus oídos, el pobre Slytherin había caído víctima de las series y peor aún los infomerciales

—Pero la idea de las flores es buena, a las chicas les gustan esas cursilerías —dijo con desdén Draco —Apuesto que si un chico lindo las vende rápidamente las compraran

No podían negar que Draco tenía un punto a su favor y Theo aunque su idea era extraña podía resultar, podía empezar desde abajo sin presunciones, lo único que les preocupaba eran los demás equipos. Tenían asesores y ayuda y ellos no tenían nada.

-.-.-.-.-.

Lucius vio con cierto horror todo a su alrededor pero tenía que ayudar un poco a su hijo y no sería hacer trampa, solo quería asegurarse que podía llegar a un acuerdo con Hermione Granger quizá si exponía sus razones ella accedería a un tipo de relación cordial con su hijo, se repetía mentalmente todo eso, a quien quería engañar simplemente no tenía a donde quedarse y no hacia mal a nadie, además el mismísimo ministro lo había nombrado asesor de ese equipo no opinaría sobre nada y no intervendría en lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo. Vio el lugar luego suspiro resignado toco la puerta. La cara de los chicos fue de auténtico horror y miedo

— ¿Está mi hijo?

—Señor Malfoy —dijo Daphne señalando a Draco

— ¿Padre? —Draco abrió desmesuradamente los ojos

Todos tragaron pesado cuando vieron al hombre

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—soy su asesor, he venido a asesorarlos

—Soy joven para morir —dijo Theo demasiado alto para su gusto inmediatamente se arrepintió cuando el hombre le clavo su mirada

—Como asesor estaré con ustedes ¿Cuál es mi habitación?

Hermione se sorprendió ante la arrogancia de la pregunta, inmediatamente sonrió

—Malfoy, creo que tendrás que llevar a tu padre a tu cuarto

— ¿Qué? —Grito Daphne —No, no, escuche señor Malfoy somos demasiados en este lugar. ¡Otro hombre! ¡Salazar bendito! Yo soy una chica inocente

Los Slytherin rieron

—De acuerdo no tan inocente pero soy una chica, nadie se querrá casar conmigo si se enteran que viví con cinco hombres, si yo fuera hombre no me casaría conmigo

Lucius no comprendía de qué hablaba la chica

—Señorita Greengrass, no entiendo su parloteo

Daphne sentía que el infierno se había abierto y la había tragado todos los dioses del mundo, cristianos y paganos la odiaban,

—Hermione di algo —le susurro a la Gryffindor

La chica abrió la boca se acercó a Draco y susurro

—Empiezo a comprender de dónde viene tu estupidez

— ¡Oye! —Dijo Draco demasiado alto para su gusto —A mí no me dices eso

Lucius carraspeo incomodo

—Bueno señor Malfoy puede dormir con su hijo, Draco estará tan feliz de compartir su cama con usted —dijo con malicia Hermione

— ¿Qué? —dijo Draco

—No sabe la ilusión que le hace a su hijo tenerlo cerca —terció ella irónica, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Qué ocurre con ellos? —susurro Lucius a Zabini quien solo se encogió de hombros

—Lo normal, se odian mutuamente, aquí entre nos parecen un matrimonio —de pronto se dio cuenta que había dicho demasiado y a la persona menos indicada, claro siempre podía fingir haber sido torturado por Lucius solo esperaba que Draco y Granger se comportaran por la paz mental de todos

Esa noche fue especialmente difícil para Draco su padre había puesto cara de auténtico pánico cuando vio el lugar donde dormiría luego siguió una discusión por quien dormiría en el sillón, en esa ocasión Harry perdió aunque el chico estaba feliz por eso, no creía poder soportar tanto Malfoy en una noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Draco podía sentir la respiración de Hermione cerca de él, su pulso se aceleró cuando sintió sus labios_**

—**_Te deseo Hermione_**

—**_Ya me he dado cuenta —dijo ella, con la respiración acelerada. Mientras su mano baja a la entrepierna del chico logrando que el diera un gemido al sentir su tacto. Se mordió el labio al sentir su dureza, deslizo los dedos dentro del pantalón_**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-_**

— _¡_Draco despierta!— la voz de Theo lo despertó de golpe — ¿Un sueño salvaje? —pregunto el chico de forma curiosa

— ¿Qué? —pregunto el rubio adormilado

Theo señalo la entrepierna del chico —Lo curioso es el nombre que decías, no podre ver a Granger a la cara durante todo el día, no después de todo lo que decías era como "**_si, muérdeme" "más rápido"_** y cosas que me atormentaran durante días —el chico sonrió maliciosamente — ¿Así que Granger y tú?

—Cállate —le dijo Draco molesto

—Tranquilo, pero te puedo preguntar algo ¿te protegiste con ella?

– ¿Qué?

—Ya sabes, vamos amigo la forma en que la vez es obvio que algo ocurrió entre ustedes. Me refiero a que si no hay un pequeño rubio en camino —Theo lo vio, no estaba diciendo nada, la insinuación no estaba prohibida. La Gryffindor le había prohibido contar el secreto, quizá no lo había cumplido del todo pero lo importante seguía siendo un misterio, y no se lo había dicho a Draco solo había filtrado un poco de información y le había creado la duda

—Escucha bien Theodore Nott —Draco lo sujeto por la playera —Nadie debe enterarse de lo mío con Granger, fue un error un accidente algo de una noche

—Pero te gusta

—No, ella no me gusta y si estuviera embarazada —de pronto se calló y volteo a ver a su padre durmiendo —Seguro me mata mi padre, así que por merlín no digas estupideces

—Claro, no te gusta, aunque por como decías su nombre mientras dormías uno creería que te estaba matando y que disfrutabas de que lo hiciera. Pero no te gusta ni un poco me quedo claro

Draco le aventó una almohada al chico que seguía riendo

—Ya cállate —dijo susurrando evitando despertar a los demás

Lucius abrió la boca de sorpresa su hijo no era tan inútil después de todo, fingió dormir mientras sonreía, ahora debía averiguar si la chica estaba embarazada eso sería un golpe de suerte, no había sido mala idea después de todo poner a su hijo junto a la chica y por lo que había oído ella no le era completamente indiferente simplemente tendría que trabajar en ese asunto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione frunció el ceño mientras veía a Lucius Malfoy verla fijamente, parecía analizar cada acción que hacía y eso ya la estaba asustando. Iba a decir algo con respecto a eso pero mejor guardo silencio

—Señorita Granger, he oído que sus notas siguen siendo las mejores

Hermione asintió con arrogancia

— ¿Tiene novio?

Draco se atraganto con esa pregunta

— ¿Perdón? —pregunto ella asombrada

—Novio, un chico en su vida

—No —contesto ella sorprendida

—Mi hijo tampoco tiene novia, así que no se sienta mal por eso

—Padre —tosió Draco —Podemos hablar en privado ahora—sonrió de forma forzada mientras lo obligaba a seguirlo

—Eso estuvo raro e incómodo —dijo Daphne —Hermione ¿Por qué parece que no te molesta estar con tantos hombres?

—Es porque en casa de Ginny estoy rodeada de puros chicos, todos los Weasley se juntan, créeme esto no es nada en comparación de todos ellos, por eso me acostumbre, los veo como mis hermanos mayores

— ¿Entonces ves a Draco como tu hermano?—pregunto la chica— Eso es enfermo e incestuoso –le sonrió

Hermione tosió ¿Por qué parecía que todos le querían decir algo con sus indirectas? ¿Acaso Nott lo había dicho? ¿Qué había dicho? Si se enteraba que lo había dicho seria hombre muerto

— ¿Y Potter? —pregunto Zabini

—Con el vecino, dijo que haría algo —contesto Daphne

Draco cerró la puerta tras de él, luego vio a su padre quien parecía muy contento por alguna razón

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? —pregunto el chico

—No te preocupes hijo, entiendo que estés enamorado, no me opondré a tu romance es más lo apruebo desde ahora

— ¿Cuál romance? —Pregunto incrédulo el chico — ¿Qué amor?

—Hijo no tienes que fingir, tu padre lo sabe todo

Draco se quedó pasmado ¿Qué sabia? ¿De que hablaba?

—Estás enamorado de la chica Granger, desde ahora lo apruebo

Draco vio a su padre, seguramente se había tomado algo porque decía cosas sin sentido. Draco siempre creyó que la locura venia de parte de la familia de su madre pero tal parecía que los Malfoy también la tenían, de ser así estaba jodido

— ¿Sabes? Serías el hombre perfecto para Granger es decir ambos se complementan, aunque quieras comportarte como un imbécil con ella, precisamente porque es ella lo haces, no quieres que ella te guste—le dijo Lucius sacándolo de sus divagaciones

—Por supuesto que no me gusta

Lucius le dio un golpe a su hijo

—Ya te dije que lo sé, te gusta he dicho así que se hombre y compórtate como un Malfoy, sal afuera y reclama a tu mujer

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué yo que? Escucha padre sé que todo lo que nos paso es muy feo, pero ya fuiste a san Mungo quizá necesites algún tratamiento para estos delirios

—Deja de decir tonterías —dijo Lucius. —Eres mi hijo y como dice te apoyo y te ayudare —dijo con fingida voz dramática —Ahora salgamos de aquí, este lugar es muy pequeño

Draco se quedó sin palabras, ¿Qué significaba todo eso? De hecho ¿Qué acababa de pasar? No estaba muy seguro. Su padre le había dicho que aprobaba cualquier tipo de romance con Granger es más, había dicho que lo ayudaría ¿a qué clase de ayuda se refería? El chico estaba tan confundido

Harry entro sonriendo

—Lo tengo —dijo

— ¿Qué tienes? —pregunto Zabini

—Los precios, fui con el vecino y le pedí su laptop, por cierto Mione quizá le di a entender que estas disponible y te invite a salir

— ¿Qué tu hiciste qué? –pregunto Hermione

—Somos un equipo todos nos sacrificamos por el equipo —contesto Harry Juntarse con los Slytherin lo estaba volviendo cínico —Por cierto había una carta afuera, es del ministerio

—Léela Potter —dijo Zabini acercándose

**_La competencia inicia tienen una semana para hacerlo_**

**_»Se ofrecen los siguientes beneficios«_**

•**_casa de tres cuartos lugar céntrico 20% de interés sobre la renta mensual_**

•**_casa de dos plantas dos baños lugar céntrico 30 % sobre la renta mensual más 10 % de impuestos sobre el negocio establecido_**

•**_casa dos pisos cuatro baños lugar turístico 55% sobre la renta mensual más 25% de impuestos sobre el negocio establecido_**

— ¿Qué significa eso? —pregunto el moreno

—Que de nuevo nos dejaran una semana aquí, con el presupuesto de un fin de semana cada vez me sorprende el ingenio del ministerio para fastidiarnos —dijo Hermione —Realmente es algo admirable, además nos ofrecen la oportunidad de cambiar de lugar

Todos sonrieron

—Eso es genial —dijo Daphne

—Es una trampa —dijo Harry —Simplemente nos endeudaran más y más y no tendremos dinero y si logramos poner un negocio nos cobraran impuestos lo que significa que estaremos pagando una hipoteca durante todo el tiempo y no tendremos ganancias

—Eso es demasiado —dijo Theo — ¿Por qué ir tan lejos?

Lucius los vio serio, después de enterarse de las cosas sabía que el ministro estaba presionando a su hijo eso era obvio, tendría que sacrificarse por la causa y ayudarlos además no tenía trabajo quedarse unos días ahí no era tan mala idea, su hijo podía sacrificar dormir en el sofá por el

—Por eso no caeremos en su trampa. —Dijo Hermione seria —Demostrémosle que nos están subestimando

—En ese caso podemos comenzar realmente no me entusiasma todo esto, pero hice un pedido de rosas solo tenemos que venderlas y sacar dinero

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto Draco —Yo no pienso vender nada, eso es trabajo de gente pobre

Todos lo vieron seriamente

—Eso está bien, pero si no vendes nada no habrá dinero y como tu padre está aquí, lo que sea para ti lo compartirás con él. —Dijo Hermione —Si no trabajas no comes

Lucius sonrió esa chica tenia valor debía ayudar a su hijo y averiguar si al menos había hecho algo bien como embarazarla

-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Realmente no tenemos que hacer esto —dijo Ron con cierta duda

—El asesor nos dijo que es parte de todo esto, debemos saber qué es lo que ellos harán piénsalo bien Weasley ¿Quién crees que ganara? —Dijo Pansy —Además no me gusta que Granger esté muy cerca de mi Draco

—Pero sabotearlos no creo que sea muy buena idea

—Weasley, mira ahí están tenía razón la persona del ministerio ya comenzaron ¿Qué es eso que hacen?

—Creo que están vendiendo rosas —dijo Ron — ¿Ese es Malfoy?

Pansy maldijo bajo, al ver a su querido Draco al lado de Granger con una rosa y sonriendo a las chicas que pasaban cerca

—Pobre mi amor, tener que vender en la calle

—Esto es extraño ¿Por qué harían algo así?

—Yo que sé, Weasley pero no me gusta ¿Qué se proponen? Lo único que sé es que no los debemos dejar ganar, recuerda las palabras de esa persona si dejamos que presenten más de una idea nos quitaran las cosas y nos mandaran a un lugar alejado y no podremos ganar

—Lo entiendo —dijo el peli-rojo — ¿Cómo lo haremos?

—No lo sé, debemos hablarlo con los demás miembros del equipo, vámonos antes que se den cuenta que estamos aquí —dijo Pansy arrastrando a Ron

-.-.-.-.-

Draco sonreía a las chicas que se acercaban mientras vendía las rosas

—Realmente tienes talento —dijo Hermione —Eres un mujeriego en toda la palabra

—Di lo que quieras pero estamos por terminar de vender gracias a mi talento

—Debes estar tan feliz —dijo la chica con sarcasmo —No eres tan inútil —dijo y de pronto se recargo en Draco

—Hey Granger ¿estás bien? ¡Oye! —Draco vio que tenía los ojos cerrados la abrazo evitando que se cayera—no te duermas... Granger ¡oye! —Draco se puso cara de preocupación

Hermione abrió los ojos y vio la cara de Draco peligrosamente cerca de la suya, fue un momento pero le pareció la persona más linda del mundo. Draco la vio fijamente tenia las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y sus labios demasiado cerca, no se había dado cuenta que se había acercado demasiado a su rostro tratando de despertarla, fue un roce pequeño ninguno supo de quien había sido simplemente sus labios colisionaron en un pequeño roce

—Lo siento —dijo la chica librándose de sus brazos —No, me siento bien

—Ya lo note —dijo tratando de no verla directamente a la cara. — ¿Ya estas mejor?

—Claro, mejor terminemos y volvamos

—Espera —dijo Draco sujetando su brazo —Busquemos un lugar donde puedas sentarte

Hermione se sintió confundida por ese gesto, realmente prefería que Draco fuera un verdadero patán a que fuera un chico amable, aunque Harry tenía razón no podía ocultar siempre la verdad, el problema era que no sabía que debía decirle al chico _"Adivina Malfoy nos odiamos pero seremos padres"_ eso sonaba tonto

Harry sonreía como idiota, mientras veía a Daphne hacer gala de sus dotes como vendedora

— ¿Qué tanto ves Potter?

—Nada, estaba pensado

—En Hermione ¿crees que no está segura con Draco al lado?

—Realmente lo sabes, Nott me dijo que lo sabias —contesto el chico sonriendo

—No veo porque deba ser un secreto, después de todo nos enteraríamos, el punto es ¿cómo paso eso? —dijo la rubia

—No se Mione no me ha contado sobre ese asunto —Harry suspiro —Se pondrá feo, además Lucius Malfoy se está quedando con nosotros, eso es muy extraño

—No me recuerdes que hay otro hombre, ¿crees que es fácil? Dejan cabello en el baño son unos desconsiderados sin un poco de respeto

—Dejando de lado eso, no me gusta todo esto

—Potter ¿crees que se enoje si se entera?

—No lo se

-.-.-.-.

Theo sonreía complacido habían vendido todo gracias a sus dotes como vendedor, quizá también Blaise había ayudado

—Te lo dije, en el televisor vi que lo hacían en el metro y no me ha fallado

Blaise Zabini lo fulmino con la mirada

— ¿Por qué me hiciste ir a ese lugar?

—No te quejes, esas señoras compraron todos las rosas ya oíste a Potter somos un equipo y tú mismo dijiste que soportarías cualquier cosa, además las señoras simplemente te sonrieron, debes tener un aroma extraño que atrae a las personas de cierta edad

— ¡Ya cállate! —Dijo abriendo la puerta —Somos los primeros al parecer no han vuelto los demás

—Chicos, quiero hacerles algunas preguntas —la voz de Lucius los espanto

—Señor Malfoy, creí que ya se había ido

—Tonterías, me quedare con ustedes todo el tiempo que sea necesario, ahora respondan mis preguntas —dijo en tono autoritario

— ¿Qué clase de preguntas? —dijo Blaise un poco nervioso

— ¿Qué ocurre entre mi hijo y Hermione Granger?—apunto su bastón a los chicos —Quiero la verdad

Theo trago pesado, ya podía ver su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, seguro moriría pronto ya fuera a manos de Draco, Granger o Lucius Malfoy lo viera por donde lo viera estaba jodido

* * *

_**Hola ^^/ aquí de nuevo con otro capitulo,originalmente no le tocaba a este fic la actualización pero como me lo pidieron mucho aquí esta, me alegra que les guste la historia y todos sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior me alegraron mucho **_

_**Gracias a Isis y Klaes (creo a si es) por las canciones que pusieron en mi muro fueron muy inspiradoras y a todos los que han comentado muchas gracias como siempre mi face es Sakura Gremory ^^ hasta mi siguiente actualización **_

_**• para los que juegan en mi face **_

la pregunta de la Trivia es

¿que mentira invento Nott a Harry para ocultar que había contado el secreto de Hermione?

_**bueno aprieten el botón que dice Review abajo y déjenme su comentario **_


	8. ¿Somos novios?

**_Ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen_**

**_la ganadora de la pregunta pasada fue Klaes ^^ gracias por participar _**

* * *

IDO, IDO

CAPITULO 8

**¿Somos novios?**

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Lucius clavo su mirada en los dos chicos frente a el

—Bien quiero que me digan todo

—Exactamente ¿Qué quiere saber? —pregunto Blaise

—Todo, absolutamente todo lo que ocurre entre mi hijo y Hermione Granger

Theo sudo frio, lo único que lo atormentaba era que probablemente nunca llegaría a conocer una chica como Elizabeth aunque ya había pensado en Luna Lovegood con su hermoso cabello rubio y su mirada soñadora, quizá por eso le gustaba tanto la protagonista de la serie le recordaba tanto a la Ravenclaw era una lástima que muriera joven sin la oportunidad de haber hablado decentemente con la chica

—Los estoy esperando —dijo en tono autoritario

—Bueno, lo normal se odian pero se soportan —dijo Theo tratando de ser convincente

— ¡Aja!—contesto Lucius. — ¿Porque no les creo? digan la verdad

Blaise Zabini comenzaba a sudar y sentía que el metro ya no era tan infernal como estar frente a ese hombre su mirada podía congelar

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco miraba con horror y pánico a la chica a su lado no estaba seguro pero la chica parecía estar sonriéndole, el jamás se molestó por ser observado por las chicas pero la mirada de ella le parecía perturbadora, tenía demasiado maquillaje y su pinta labios era de un rojo intenso que a Draco le pareció vulgar, si la comparaba con Granger estaba muy por debajo de ella.

—Hola guapo —Dijo la chica en un tono que intentaba ser seductor. — ¿Estás solo?

—No, de hecho estoy con alguien— contesto alejándose un poco de la chica quien seguía viéndolo como alimento, Draco trago pesado y se preguntó ¿por qué su acompañante no iba en su auxilio? Seguro era su nueva forma de vengarse de, el, sobre todo no entendía a donde se había ido simplemente le había pedido que la esperara en ese lugar rodeado de Muggles

— ¿Dónde está? —pregunto la chica acercándose más. Draco no sabía qué hacer, sabía cómo deshacerse de las chicas que no le interesaban, pero estaba en el mundo Muggle no estaba seguro si se aplicaban las mismas normas

—Vendrá pronto—Draco suspiró y arqueó los hombros en un vano intento de relajarse. Hasta que vio a la castaña acercarse

—Tardaste demasiado—dijo en un tono meloso sonriendo mientras tomaba las manos de una confundida Hermione.

Draco dirigió una mirada a la chica, quien veía la escena con ojos de furia seguro odiaba en esos momentos a la recién llegada

—Pero ¿qué te pasa?—pregunto Hermione confundida, antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra fue sorprendida por los labios de rubio, en un beso forzado al principio, después de unos segundos ambos habían comenzado una pelea por el control. Sus lenguas se enlazaban cada una demandando el poder, después de dos minutos se separaron, Ambos tenían la respiración agitada sin comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir

—Pero… ¿qué crees que haces Granger?

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto la chica indignada —Pero si fuiste tú el que me beso

—Sí, pero fuiste tú la que casi me viola en pleno público. — dijo en tono indignado. —Esto fue un error, pero ayudo en mi propósito

Hermione no sabía si lo decía enserio, vio a Draco tenía que admitir que era atractivo, incluso su rostro era refinado y tenía unos ojos hermosos era el tipo de chico con el que hubiera coqueteado

—Odio tanto este lugar—Dijo el rubio con tono despectivo

El problema era cuando abría la boca ella lo encontraba irritante y grosero toda su belleza se eclipsada ante su forma despectiva de tratar a los demás

—Tu realmente estas mal de la cabeza, un poco enfermo diría —dijo ella comenzando a caminar

—Quizá, pero besaste a este enfermo —dijo en tono burlón apreciando como ella apretaba los puños.

—Fuiste tú el que me beso—se defendió— ¿Porque lo hiciste?

—Simplemente por practicidad

Hermione decidió ignorarlo en lo que demorara el camino de regreso al departamento. Draco se quejó por todo el camino, se quejó del aire típico de Londres, se quejó del ruido de los automóviles, se quejó de la ropa de las personas que a su parecer contaminaban la vista, se quejó de la pintura de las cosas, se quejó de las zonas verdes, se quejó de las personas que estaban sentadas

— ¡Malfoy!—finalmente Hermione se cansó de escuchar su incesante voz —Has probado callarte diez minutos, espera eso es mucho pedir, solo dos minutos te encuentro irritante

Draco se encogió de hombros

—Lo he intentado pero francamente todo este lugar me resulta muy poco para mi gusto y algo fastidioso

—Eres un egocéntrico

—Ah, gracias por el detalle —contestó, irónico

Hermione alzo la vista al cielo en busca que ese dios en el que creía, y parecía haberla abandonado desde que cumplió años, se apiadara de ella, ¿por qué de todos los chicos de Hogwarts había terminado tomando y teniendo una noche pasional con Draco Malfoy? Y por si fuera poco embarazada, seguro estaba maldita alguien le había lanzado alguna maldición tibetana o vudú o simplemente había cometido muchos crímenes en su vida pasada

—Bien solo quéjate en silencio, y por Merlín guarda bien el dinero—dijo Hermione en tono cansado

—Granger, si algo se hacer es gastar el dinero pero no te preocupes lo guardaré mejor que tú, además que no confió en ti, Creó que esta es la situación más escalofriante por la que he tenido que pasar. —Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y retorció entre sus dedos algunos de los rubios mechones que caían alborotados por su frente

—Granger, ¿Porque no eres más divertida? tienes cara de una anciana y eres quejumbrosa te quejas de todo

Realmente a Hermione le importaba poco ser divertida eso jamás le había interesado lo único que apreciaba era el silencio que había en la biblioteca, pero parecía que no lo disfrutaría en mucho tiempo.

—Bien tomaremos el autobús

— ¿Qué es eso? No pienso subirme a algún aparato de esos que andan en la calle

—Pues tendrás que hacerlo

—No entiendo ¿adónde vamos? El metro queda en otra dirección ¿Qué pretendes? —dijo con cara seria

—Quiero ir a un lugar

—No sé, seguro me quieres hacer algo —Draco cubrió su pecho. —Estas planeando aprovecharte de mi

—Deja de decir tonterías, pareciera que quiero quitarte tu virginidad o algo así

—No seas tonta esa la perdí hace tiempo

—Si junto con tu cerebro —contesto ella cansada —Solo camina

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Blaise Zabini estaba pálido mientras observada las reacciones de Lucius Malfoy quien parecía perdido en sus divagaciones personales

—Pero es un secreto —finalmente dijo el moreno

Por su parte Theo sonreía no había sido él, la persona que revelará nada, de hecho se había mantenido estoicamente ante el incesante interrogatorio de Lucius, suspiro aliviado pensando que quizá su muerte no estaba cerca, podía ver a Elizabeth y cuando volviera a Hogwarts hablaría con Luna

—Así que embarazada ¿Que podemos hacer? Mi hijo tendrá que hacerse responsable de sus actos, es más todo esto es por dignidad no ensuciara el nombre Malfoy, la gente no dirá que mi hijo no se hace responsable o que huye al compromiso

—Granger no quiere que él lo sepa aun, usted sabe que se odian así que sigue siendo un misterio como sucedió —dijo el moreno

—Interesante, supongo que ella quiere decirle las cosas en ese caso no diré nada. —Dijo sonriendo —Debo hacer unas cosas, cosas de asesor díganle a mi hijo que volveré

Ambos chicos asintieron y vieron al hombre salir por la puerta, suspiraron aliviados

—Esto se pondrá feo —dijo Theo —Al menos conseguimos dinero

— ¿Conseguimos? Suena como si hubieras hecho algo

— ¿De qué hablas Blaise? También ayude fue mi idea ir a ese lugar

—Claro y luego simplemente me ofreciste como carne ante las hambrientas señoras, soy demasiado sexi

—Sí, claro —Theo contesto con ironía y sarcasmo. —Igual fue mi idea ir a ese lugar ¿Por qué tardaran tantos los demás?

—No sé, me iré a bañar y luego simplemente me dormiré quiero descansar creí que moriría a manos de Lucius Malfoy

—Blaise, piénsalo de esta manera morirás a manos de un Malfoy

— ¡jJodete! —Dijo Blaise —Esto es tu culpa, no tenías que habérmelo contado —camino rápido al baño

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry limpio sus gafas y las acomodo

—Terminamos —dijo con un suspiro cansado. —Esto es cansado

—Me pareció interesante —contesto la chica. —Draco tenía razón en algo, a las chicas nos gusta que nos regalen flores

—Bueno él es inteligente simplemente se comporta de forma… —Harry trato de buscar una palabra que describiera a Draco Malfoy —Tan Malfoy

Daphne sonrió, al ver la cara de Harry

—Creo comprender tu insinuación, lo extraño es que últimamente se comporta más infantil que de costumbre, casi podría jurar que lo hace apropósito he notado que le gusta molestar a Hermione

—Bueno eso no es novedad, siempre lo ha hecho

—Sí, pero ahora es de una manera más personal. —Daphne pareció meditar la situación — Es como si lo hiciera simplemente para llamar su atención como un niño pequeño

—Bueno quizá tenga algo que ver el hecho que ya tuvieron algo —dijo Harry suspicaz

—Lo cual sigue siendo un misterio

—Quizá no —dijo Harry recordando las palabras de Hermione. —Estoy casi seguro que fue el día de su cumpleaños

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Ella me lo dijo, además parece lo más obvio por la fecha

De pronto Daphne se detuvo

— ¡Joder! —Dijo fuerte —Eso significa que en diciembre las cosas estarán en algún punto donde quizá se odien, se amen o mueran a manos de Lucius Malfoy, no creo poder soportar tanta tención

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco mantuvo su cara de disgusto todo el camino en autobús, no sabía a donde lo llevaba la chica quizá quería matarlo y enterrar su cuerpo pero estaba más molesto por el chico que la veía fijamente, no comprendía como podía estar viendo a Granger

—No me gusta esto. —dijo arrugando el rostro

—No tiene que gustarte… Pero arriesgo de perder mi paciencia ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta?

—Todo, hay muchas personas juntas y esto se detiene a cada rato y ese chico mira fijamente hacia acá, podría ser un ladrón y no tengo mi varita así que perdóname si no encuentro divertido el transporte público—Ironizo sus palabras

— ¿Qué chico?

—Olvídalo Granger simplemente eres despistada, podrían asaltarnos por tu culpa

—Malfoy creo que exageras un poco

—Claro que no, mira mi rostro seguramente saben que valgo mucho no tienes un rostro así de perfecto sin ganarte enemigos y en este caso posibles maleantes y secuestradores

—No debí preguntar —contesto Hermione

—Y ¿para que lo hiciste? Decídete Granger no puedes ir por la vida sin dirección

—No quiero oír eso de ti —dijo tapando sus oídos

Draco la vio molesta y clavo su mirada en el desconocido que seguía viéndola, una sensación extraña se apodero de él, no le gustaba que ese chico la viera tanto

Bajaron en un área retirada, pasaba de las cuatro de la tarde

—Quiero comer —dijo molesto

—Primero veamos el lugar luego comemos

Draco sonrió como un niño ante esas palabras

— ¿Enserio? —pregunto con el rostro iluminado

Hermione recordó a los niños cuando les prometen algo si se portan bien, a veces Draco podía comportarse así, sonrió por este hecho imaginándolo con un hijo, rápidamente espanto esos pensamientos que se le hacían espantosos y terroríficos

— ¿Qué es este lugar? —pregunto cuando llegaron a la casa

—Es… Era mi casa —dijo buscando una llave

—Oye ¿vas a entrar?

—Sí. —Contesto ingresando —Por eso vine

Draco la siguió tenia curiosidad por el lugar donde vivía ella, la casa era decente quizá no tan grande como su mansión pero después de vivir en un lugar pequeño cualquier lugar con más de diez metros cuadrados se le hacía decente

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —pregunto el — ¿Dónde están tus padres?

Hermione suspiro largo y tendido

—En Australia, no quiero hablar de eso

—Bien, ¿Por qué venimos?

—Solo quería ver el lugar mi plan era venir sola, pero al parecer no puedo deshacerme de ti

— ¿Qué insinúas? Eso es tan grosero, Granger discúlpate, me arrastras hasta este lugar sin mi permiso y luego me insultas

—No es una insinuación, eres una persona imposible sin mencionar, egocéntrico y un poco enfermo

—Sigo sin entender lo que dices, ¿por cierto que te pregunto el desarrapado del autobús?

— ¡Merlín! ¿Tú escuchas lo que dices? No te diré

—Claro que oigo lo que digo mi voz es una de las cosas más bellas del mundo ¿qué te dijo?

—No tengo que responder eso

—Vamos Granger dime —sonrió maliciosamente. — ¿Te da pena que sepa lo que te pregunto?

—Claro que no—Hermione se sorprendió la facilidad con la que la hacía perder la paciencia y la llevaba a situaciones realmente extremas y hasta cierto punto ya no le molestaba demasiado quizá se estaba acostumbrando a la compañía del chico

—No te soporto —le dijo molesto — ¿Por qué no me quieres decir? —pregunto enojado

—Oye, el sentimiento es mutuo y no tengo porque contestarte o decirte lo que ocurre a mí alrededor

—No te entiendo Granger, a veces eres simplemente desesperante

— ¿Disculpa?

—Tonta —dijo el — Realmente no puedo creer que no entiendas nada

Hermione lo empujo fuera de la casa cerró la puerta comenzó a caminar no entendía lo que estaba pasando y se sentía sin ánimos de seguir hablando con el chico realmente no comprendía cómo funcionaba la mente de Draco Malfoy

—Oye ¿Qué haces? Estoy hablando contigo

— ¡Me protejo de ti! Pretendes destrozarme la vida, ¿verdad? —dijo esas palabras con cierto tono dolido camino dejando a Draco confundido

Draco se quedó pensando un momento las palabras de la chica, realmente no era tan malo ¿o sí? Él se encontraba encantador ¿Por qué ella parecía sufrir? Seguro algo andaba mal con su cabeza camino hasta ella. Se había sentado en la calle parecía cansada él se sintió un poco culpable, pero solo un poco

— ¿Malfoy?—Hermione tenía el rostro lloroso — ¿Qué haces aquí?— se incorporó y lo vio molesta

—Bueno simplemente te alejaste sin darme ninguna explicación o respuesta a mi pregunta. —se acercó a ella un poco —Exijo una respuesta

— ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? Todo el mundo nos está mirando.

—Nunca me ha molestado que la gente me mire, al contrario —explicó él—, resulta satisfactorio ver sus brillantes ojitos de deseo

—Imbécil—dijo Hermione

—Mírate Granger eres la imperfección hablando

Hermione pataleó en el suelo, desesperada. Después siguió caminando calle abajo; deseando tumbarse en su sofá. Últimamente la idea de dormir se le antojaba el mejor de los planes: era el único momento de calma en su vida aunque tuviera que soportar ver a Draco en sus sueños al menos ahí, no eran tan cretino, de hecho resultaba ser demasiado tierno. Comenzó a caminar de nuevo alejándose de él, entonces sintió la mano de Draco deteniéndola

—Ven Granger, tenemos que hablar—finalmente el tono de su voz cambio y comenzó a caminar, Hermione lo siguió no muy segura de lo que hacia

— ¿A dónde vamos?—pregunto

—Tú, solo sígueme

Caminaron durante una hora hasta llegar a un parque Draco finalmente decidió detenerse en el lugar

—Primero déjame aclararte algo. — Dijo Draco —No soy amable, creo que todos son inferiores a mí y que tu cabello es un desastre por las mañanas,

—Todo eso ya lo sé. —contesto ella

—Yo... Quería disculparme, por las cosas que te dije—dudo un poco antes de seguir— Pero eso fue por una razón, de la cual tú tienes la culpa

— ¿De qué me estas acusando?

— ¿Porque dijiste que no tienes novio?

—Pero no tengo novio—contesto Hermione— ¿Espera como sabes que dije eso?

—Por qué te oí. —contesto Draco—Además, nos habíamos dado un beso

Hermione se recargo contra un árbol

—Es verdad nos besamos, pero tú mismo dijiste que había sido un error, un beso no significa nada si no hay sentimientos, ¿cómo puedo decir que tengo novio cuando entre tú y yo no hay nada, salvo una noche juntos y un beso?... eso no significa que tengamos algo, realmente no tengo idea de que estás pensando

Draco se quedó pensativo un momento pensado en las palabras de su padre, era un Malfoy no es que le diera la razón de hecho no tenía idea a que se refería su padre con eso de reclamar a su mujer y toda la sarta de tonterías que le había dicho lo único que sabía era que una parte de, el, sentía cierta atracción por Hermione Granger y el hecho de ver a ese desarrapado Muggle cerca de ella lo había molestado

—En el futuro cuando alguien te pregunte si tienes novio tienes que decir que si

—Malfoy si dices eso se puede mal interpretar, podría pensar que tienes un interés en mí

—Y ¿si realmente tengo un interés en ti? —Draco tomo su mano y se acercó a ella — ¿Qué somos en este momento?

Hermione parpadeo sorprendida

—Gente, personas, no entiendo tu pregunta

—Creí que eras inteligente, es decir ya nos besamos y paso algo entre nosotros

—Malfoy te haré una pregunta ¿sales con todas las chicas que besas?

—No —contesto rápido

—Ves mi punto, no comprendo lo que dices ¿Por qué es diferente conmigo?

—Porque eres tú, Hermione solo por eso

Ella se quedó sorprendida él había dicho su nombre sin insultos y lo más importante acababa de decirle que era especial noto que él seguía sosteniendo su mano

—Entonces si alguien me pregunta si tengo novio ¿debo contestar que si?

Draco sonrió y asintió

—Y por novio, te refieres a ti —dijo señalándolo

—Pero preferiría que no lo supieran los demás, no quiero oírlos seguro dirán muchas cosas y no quiero imaginar lo que mi padre dirá, enserio no quiero imaginarlo

—Malfoy yo tengo algo que decirte

—Shh no me digas Malfoy, al menos no cuando estemos solos. —dijo en tono serio

—Draco —dijo sintiendo una extraña sensación al pronunciar su nombre. —hay algo que…

—Como odio el ruido que hacen los automóviles ¿Qué no pueden ser menos ruidosos?

—No mates el momento —dijo ella

—No mato nada, solo digo la verdad

—Era demasiado lindo para ser verdad

— ¿No sé de qué hablas? es obvio que soy lindo está por demás decir que no es verdad

Hermione suspiro fuerte por un momento Draco le pareció un chico común y corriente como la mayoría hasta que la realidad la golpeo como suele hacer, porque a veces es una perra, Hermione no estaba segura si acababa de hacer lo correcto, pero sabía que sentía algo por el chico y compartían algo aunque quizá el aún no lo sabia

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lucius ingreso a la oficina del ministro cual vendaval en primavera, se olvidó de las formalidades

—Está hecho, mi hijo tiene un romance solido con Hermione Granger

El ministro lo observo sorprendido

—Bueno eso es un avance, pero como te mencione tiene que ser algo que las personas consideren real, algo como un amor intenso no te mentiré necesitas mucha publicidad si quieren poder ganar de nuevo la confianza de la comunidad mágica, pero sobre todo que parezca real, la gente puede decir que es una farsa —dijo el ministro Kingsley

—Su relación es sólida, incluso planean casarse, yo me opuse son muy jóvenes pero argumentaron que su amor era muy fuerte. —Lucius toco su pecho en un ademan teatral

—Eso si es una buena noticia, en ese caso podemos hacer un gran evento esto atraerá a los medios y te lo aseguro nos beneficia a ambos, además están trabajando juntos

—Sobre ese asunto, no habría forma de que los pusieras en otro lugar, piénsalo si se casan no podrán estar todos amontonados

—Me hare cargo de eso, pero cuando se casen antes no, debes comprender que no quiero que las personas crean que los favorezco de ninguna forma

—Claro que no —dijo Lucius de forma sarcástica

–Bien ¿Cuándo será la boda?

—Ellos insisten que sea lo más pronto posible, de ser posible ya se hubieran escapado y casado, pero los convencí de esperar

—Bueno entonces asegurémonos que se casen pronto —dijo el ministro con una sonrisa

Lucius evito que una carcajada de felicidad se le escapara, ahora solo tenía que decirle a su esposa que sería abuela y su hijo se casaría sin que la pobre sufriera un infarto

* * *

**Bien como recibí varios comentarios en el capitulo anterior me animaron a subir antes el capitulo ademas que se llevaran mi pc y no se cuando la regresen, espero pronto.. bueno ¿les gusto el capitulo? díganmelo en un Comentario**

**Gracias a todos los que han puesto la historia entre sus favoritas y la siguen **

**hoy no hay pregunta sera en el siguiente capitulo **


	9. Pájaros en el alambre

**_ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen son de JKR_**

**_lamento algunas faltas de ortografía, me gustaría tener mas tiempo para poder corregir bien todo el capitulo igual espero disfruten el capitulo _**

* * *

**IDO, IDO**

**CAPITULO 9**

Pájaros en el alambre

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco observaba a las personas frente a el

—No me gusta —dijo en tono serio

— ¿Qué no te gusta? —pregunto Blaise, viendo la mesa de los Gryffindor. —Creí que te gustaba estar en Hogwarts, estas un poco raro desde hace unos días

—No entiendo lo que dices, y claro que prefiero estar en Hogwarts simplemente que Weasley me molesta

—Tómatelo con calma —dijo Theo viendo hacia la misma dirección que Draco

Draco asintió y clavo su mirada en Ronald Weasley. El chico tenia alma de pulpo aprovechaba cada ocasión para rozar "inocentemente a Hermione" .A Draco no le importaba un poco lo que Weasley hiciera ni que rozara el brazo de la chica enfrente de él, simplemente no quería que sus manos tocaran ningún cabello de Hermione

—Draco ¿hay algo que quieras contarnos? —pregunto Daphne

Draco negó rápidamente, no quería que ellos supieran de lo suyo con Hermione Granger

La directora Mcgonagall interrumpió el desayuno

—Bien como habrán notado los alumnos de último grado se les ha estado dando más tiempo en el mundo Muggle eso es porque, las reglas cambiaran un poco

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar. La mujer los observo fijamente y siguió hablando— Hoy tendrán una clase extra: **_"conocimiento de las reglas de competencia en los negocios"_**

—Esta clase, es con el fin de que sepan cómo es la competencia entre los negocios, verán puede que varios de los equipos tengan la misma idea, por eso se les permitirá presentar tres ideas a lo largo del año, algo más, pueden buscar inversionistas personas que quieran invertir en sus negocios. Pero si fracasan como supondrán todas las pérdidas tendrán que pagarlas ustedes por eso es importante que presten atención, poner un negocio no es solo un juego es algo serio. Así como la competencia entre los negocios; como les decía se permitirá la libre competencia sana entre los equipos

— ¿A qué se refiere? —pregunto Daphne a Zabini quien veía hablar a la mujer

—No tengo idea, creo que está diciendo que podremos tratar de espiarnos o eso entiendo, preguntémosle a Granger después

Después de un discurso largo indico que podían retirarse

—Bien, vamos a clases odio todo esto, nos dan clases y nos dejan tarea para todo un mes y luego tenemos que hacer el proyecto, vamos y venimos no entiendo como todo esto ayude a alguno de nosotros —dijo cansado Blaise. — ¿Para qué?

—Calma, ambos —señalo Theodore Nott de forma seria. —Están mal, locos y enfermos, ambos no comprenden la importancia de todo este asunto, es por la aventura es por la sensación de no sentirte inútil es por…

—Es porque quieres ver la televisión —dijo Daphne dándole un ligero golpe —Dejando las tonterías de nuestro amigo, tiene razón las cosas no son tan malas, es verdad que nos dejan tarea en exceso y Hermione y Draco siempre nos ayudan, también es cierto que tenemos todas las de perder, que vivimos pobremente en un lugar donde todos sabemos lo que hablan todos —le dirigió una mirada cínica a Draco —Y no ayuda que el padre de Draco este ahí, si lo ven bien —Daphne se detuvo —No tiene nada de bueno, estamos jodidos

Theo capto a Luna al otro lado del pasillo

—Los dejo, piensen lo que les dije es por orgullo. —les dijo antes de salir corriendo a alcanzar a la rubia

-.-.-.-.-.

—Deja de verme así Harry —dijo Hermione seria

—Es, solo que—Harry fue interrumpido por Ron

—Chicos adivinen les traigo noticias —dijo el pelirojo. —Averigüe unas cosas interesantes

— ¿Qué cosas Ron? —pregunto Harry acercándose a el

—Bueno sé dónde están dos equipos, el de Neville y el de Hannah Abbott

— ¿Cómo lo averiguaste? —esta vez fue Hermione la que pregunto

—Escuche a el asesor mientras lo decía, Neville esta en Leeds

—Oh, se dónde es ese lugar. —Dijo la castaña —Pero mejor no digas más, no queremos saber nosotros si queremos jugar limpio

—Pero— Harry iba a protestar pero la mirada de su amiga detonaba seguridad que no daba permiso de réplica alguna

—Entonces puedes decirme algo, veras Pansy dijo que te vio con Malfoy vendiendo rosas —mintió. —Pero no creo que hagan eso a menos que sea parte de su negocio ¿ya tienen un plan?

—No, realmente no, quizá Pansy vio mal. —dijo Hermione de forma cortante. —Dime Ron, ese lugar donde vives supongo que deben de ir a comprar las cosas

—Pues no, el refrigerador siempre está lleno de comida y una señora la prepara, es parte del servicio que viene incluido junto al asesor ¿Quién les toco a ustedes?

—Lucius Malfoy —contesto Harry

Ron puso cara de susto

— ¿Qué? No creí que eso fuera posible

— ¿A ustedes? —Hermione tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no dar un grito de frustración ahí mismo, el ministerio estaba yendo muy lejos y eso simplemente la molestaba

—Williamson

—Chicos, últimamente no los veo mucho —Ginny los interrumpió y Hermione dio gracias al cielo que hubiera llegado, oh hubiera terminado de explotar y eso no era bueno para su embarazo, recordó que aún tenía que lidiar con otro problema llamado Draco Malfoy

—Es verdad —dijo Hermione abrazando a su amiga —Últimamente toda esta locura nos mantiene muy alejados

— ¿Qué tal es todo? —Pregunto Ginny emocionada —Después de todo tienen a Malfoy ¿es muy difícil?

—Bueno, no es tan fácil pero no es tan desagradable. —Arrastro sus palabras —No es tan insoportable si tienes paciencia

—Y recordemos que Hermione tiene mucha paciencia—dijo Harry con un suspiro

—Bueno chicos los vemos al rato en el comedor, Harry y yo tenemos algunas cosas que hacer

— ¿Qué ocurre Hermione? —pregunto Harry cuando estuvieron lo suficiente lejos

—No hay pájaros en el alambre—dijo volteando a todos lados— Podemos hablar, creo que Ron nos mintió, piensa Harry ¿crees que Pansy iría sola a ese lugar? Malfoy y yo estábamos cerca de Arlington Garden

—Tienes razón, no creo que Parkinson fuera sola ¿crees que nos espían?

—A, estas alturas no me sorprende nada, creo que la competencia comenzó sin que nos avisaran, aunque si lo que Ron dijo sobre la ubicación del otro equipo eso significa que están repartidos a una distancia un poco lejos, por todo el reino unido. Pero no tan separados; Leeds es un lugar con muchas casas

—Entiendo ¿Cuántos equipos crees que están espiándonos? —pregunto Harry

—Sinceramente creo que varios, es difícil saber, vamos a esa famosa clase

-.-.-.-.-.

Theo sonreía mientras platicaba con luna

—Entonces, les dije que vendiéramos Flores, no te miento ese invento Muggle es genial, y cuenta unas historias fascinantes. Granger me dijo que son historias basadas en hechos históricos reales de los Muggles, así que me puse a imaginar, si alguien cuenta nuestra historia para que las personas la vean en los televisores ¿quién crees que interprete mi papel? —La voz de Theodore Nott salía emocionada.-—La historia de Elizabeth la reina blanca, es tan interesante, ojala pudieras verla conmigo, es algo que es difícil de describir

—Como los Nargles y demás criaturas—intervino Luna prestando atención a cada palabra que decía el chico

Los ojos de Theo se iluminaron sin duda Luna Lovegood era la chica que tanto había estado buscando, su propia heroína.

Por qué Theodore Nott sufría de algo que Hermione describía como vomito verbal al hablar, los síntomas eran claros. Cualquier cosa que dijera tenía que encontrarle una asociación con algún programa de televisión que hubiera visto, buscar la forma de sacar el tema a conversación al menos cinco minutos al día o corría riesgo de ahogarse con tantas palabras que quería decir y al parecer Luna era el remedio, la chica lo dejaba hablar sin decirle que lo aburría o quererle mandar algún hechizo silenciador como ya lo había amenazado Daphne

—Todo está muy aburrido sin la mayoría de los alumnos de último grado, aunque a veces Neville regresa y se vuelve a ir —de pronto dijo Luna de forma inocente

—Espera ¿Cómo que regresa? —pregunto Theo

—Si hay días cuando nadie de ultimo año esta, algunos alumnos regresan por unas horas, un agente del ministerio los acompaña

Theodore anoto mentalmente esta información, era algo inusual y sospechoso sobre todo porque olía a conspiración y si olía a conspiración los Slytherin debían estar enterados, que trataran de menospreciarlos de esa forma era de tan mal gusto

— ¿Algún chico de Slytherin ha regresado?

Luna pareció meditar la respuesta

—Sí, algunos

Theodore supo que había obtenido la información necesaria

—Por cierto Luna ¿tienes pareja para el baile de navidad?

Luna lo vio unos segundos con sus ojos risueños

—Aún falta para el baile—dijo como respuesta

—Por eso pregunto, veras quisiera que fueras al baile conmigo. —dijo rápido el chico cerrando los ojos, solo por si la chica lo rechazaba

—Está bien, iré contigo además me gusta que me cuentas las cosas que tanto te emocionan eso quiere decir que somos amigos —dijo con una sonrisa Luna

Theo sonrió como idiota, cuando sintió el celular vibrar, casi no lo ocupaba salvo para hablar con los miembros de su equipo y jamás lo había usado en Hogwarts así que supuso sería algo importante, con un poco de molestia se despidió de Luna mientras contestaba

— ¿Qué ocurre Daphne?

—La clase, ¿la olvidaste? La dichosa clase extra, faltan cinco minutos para qué empiece y todo el equipo debe estar presente

-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione leyó el papel enfrente del aula de Runas

**_Bienvenidos a competencia laboral_**

—Por favor tomen asiento. —la voz de una mujer capto su atención. —Hoy hablaremos sobre la competencia en el mundo laboral, muchos ya saben este tema, pero recuerden que el mundo mágico y el mundo Muggle tienen diferentes reglas en cuanto la función

Hermione dio un bufido exasperada mientras veía a Draco bostezar. Comenzó a leer el folleto mágico

»**Reglas de competencia**

•Se permitirá que dos o más equipos entren en competencia si presentan el mismo proyecto

•Si dos equipos ponen un negocio a menos de un kilómetro del otro se permitirá la competencia libre, cada miembro del equipo podrá intentar arruinar al otro equipo, está permitido el sabotaje libre

« ¿Pero qué demonios es todo esto?» pensó Hermione mientras seguía leyendo

» **Capital económico &amp; Inversionistas**

• Todos los equipos son libres de buscar inversionistas

• En caso de que un negocio fracasa el propio equipo deberá pagar las pérdidas que ocasione a terceras personas

**»Libreta de presupuesto e inventario**

•Es obligatorio que todos tengan una libreta de ingresos y egresos, tanto como una libreta de inventario, en ella deben anotar el dinero que ganan y el dinero que invierten como las cosas que venden

Hermione aparto su vista del papel, justo para escuchar las últimas palabras de la mujer frente a ella

—Esperamos una competencia justa y limpia

Hermione suspiro cansada, la palabra "competencia justa" no existía en ningún lugar desde que había comenzado todo

Draco pasó su mano por su espalda de forma casual, cuando todos comenzaron a salir del aula

—Malfoy ¿Qué crees que haces? —susurro Hermione con una sonrisa forzada

—Bien chicos, solo fui yo la persona que lo entendió, o esto tiene escrito por todas partes destruyan al equipo siete —dijo Daphne cruzándose de brazos

Todos asintieron, era más que obvio que eso decía

—Bueno, los dejo tengo cosas importantes que hacer, como evitar que me maten las chicas de mi propia casa gracias a cierto rubio idiota —dijo Daphne molesta que podía ver a la distancia a su hermana y otras chicas de Slytherin

—Iré con Hagrid —dijo Harry despidiéndose

—Bien Granger, creo que al final nos quedaremos solos. —Dijo chasqueando la lengua— Hay algo importante que tengo que hablar contigo —el rubio sonrió con disimulo

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

Minerva se paseaba de un lado para el otro en su oficina ante la mirada de las tres personas frente a ella

—Eso que dicen es… —la mujer estaba en shock

—Pero es verdad, los muchachos se aman —dijo el ministro viéndola fijamente

—Aun así, es algo… no me imagino a la señorita Granger con Draco Malfoy

— ¿Qué tiene de malo mi hijo? Es verdad puede ser insoportable, ¡pero Ellos se aman!

—Creo que antes de hacer nada lo primero es hablar con ellos. —contesto la mujer

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso —contesto el ministro— Pero la noticia saldrá en estos días, Rita Skeeter está escribiendo el articulo será primera plana

—Será un escándalo ¿los chicos lo saben?

—Creo que la directora tiene razón. —Narcissa Malfoy hablo por primera vez —Todo es demasiado pronto, necesitamos hablar primero con ellos

—Tonterías, está decidido. —dijo Lucius. —La noticia se sabrá en unos días

El matrimonio Malfoy salió de la dirección

—Esto no me gusta —dijo minerva cuando se quedó con el ministro— Además ¿Qué es eso de competencia? No es nada de lo que habíamos acordado

—No te preocupes, todo está controlado es parte de la experiencia

—Eso espero, realmente espero que todo esté controlado, no quiero sorpresas Kingsley

—Tú tranquila. —Dijo el ministro —Bueno tengo que prepararme para la boda

—Sigo creyendo que es mala idea —dijo la directora

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco dio un pequeño beso a Hermione una vez estuvieron a escasos metros de la puerta de la Torre

—Es lo único bueno de ser premio anual contigo. —dijo Draco capturando los labios de la chica

Hermione respondió con desesperación el beso, mientras desabrochaba la corbata del chico

—Sabía que te morías por hacerme algo malo Hermione —dijo en un tono sensual que hizo que la chica diera una pequeña sonrisa

—Egocéntrico. —dijo Hermione besando su nariz

Draco acaricio su espalda dibujando pequeños círculos, mientras ella desabrochaba su camisa, el abrió la puerta aun besándola

—Espera Draco, tenemos que hacer la tarea

—Eso hacemos, en este momento tendremos clases de anatomía —dijo de una forma cínica

— ¡Por Merlín! —Grito Narcissa al verlos medios desnudos

—Madre —dijo Draco asustado y por inercia abrazo a Hermione pegándola a su pecho descubierto haciendo que su boca quedara pegado a el

—Hijo, esto es —Lucius no podía contener la risa, ahora no había ninguna duda al respecto

Hermione aparto a Draco de su rostro y con la cara roja volteo hacia donde una apenada Narcissa y un sonriente Lucius estaban

—Esto... Esto —de pronto no sabía que decir

— ¡Hay Granger!, me llenaste el pecho de baba —dijo Draco poniendo cara de asco

— ¿De qué hablas? tú me abrazaste y mis labios están secos —la chica señalo su boca

— ¿Entonces porque esta mojado? —toco su pecho y luego le mostro la mano —Ves, es tu baba

—Pues no te molestaba hace cinco minutos que mi saliva estuviera en ninguna parte de tu cuerpo

—Si pero no es igual, mejor di que no podías evitar besarme el pecho

— ¿Qué? Tú me abrazaste. —Dijo indignada —Querías que te lo besara, solo di eso

Lucius Carraspeo llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes que parecían haber olvidado su presencia

—Vaya, esto es tan —Narcissa Malfoy buscaba las palabras adecuadas. —Vergonzoso, ¿podrían cubrirse? —pidió

Hermione abrocho su camisa y acomodo su corbata sonrojada más de ser posible. Draco simplemente se limitó a quedarse con el torso desnudo, sonriendo triunfalmente

—Yo, bueno yo me iré así pueden hablar

—Señorita Granger, también queremos hablar con usted, por favor

Hermione sintió pánico ante las palabras

—Solo queremos que sepan que aceptamos su relación —dijo Lucius sujetando las manos de la chica. —Draco está en tus manos, estamos tan agradecidos por esto

— ¿Qué? En mis manos...pe...pe...pero —balbuceo la castaña

—Eso era todo —dijo Lucius al darse cuenta que Narcissa pensaba preguntar más cosas. —Tu madre no se siente bien, solo quería verte y salió de san Mungo pero prometí que la llevaría de nuevo

Narcissa le dedico una mirada aprobadora a la pareja, luego beso la mejilla de Hermione

—Gracias, por esto que haces por nosotros —le dijo en un tono amable y salió al lado de su esposo

—Eso, fue extraño —dijo Draco cuando se quedaron solos

—Demasiado, supongo que eso de que no se entere nadie podemos olvidarlo, a este paso lo sabrá toda la escuela, lo que me recuerda que hay algo que quiero decirte. —Hermione lo vio fijamente

—Lo que sea puede esperar, primero tenemos algo que terminar tu y yo

—Draco, esto es importante

—También yo lo soy, vamos «cariño» —dijo Draco sin pensarlo mucho

— ¿Me dijiste cariño?

—No, tus oídos es tan afectados, no dije eso ¿Por qué lo diría?

Draco camino rápidamente hacia las escaleras jamás admitiría que había usado algo tan cursi para referirse a ella

— ¿No tendríamos clases de anatomía? —pregunto en forma seductora Draco quitándose la camisa

Hermione sonrió por la forma en que lo hizo

—Draco ¿te gustan los niños? —pregunto acercándose a el

—no, son molestos, ruidosos, simplemente no me gustan

Hermione suspiro, ante el comentario

—Te describiste perfectamente —dijo molesta. —Tengo que hacer cosas, te veo después —dijo dejándolo solo en la torre

— ¿Qué puede ser más importante que yo? —dijo cuándo se quedó solo. —Granger, espérame —busco su camisa y salió de tras de ella

-.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¿Qué ocurre Granger?—pregunto Nott cuando estuvo a solas con la chica

Lo había arrastrado hasta un aula vacía cualquiera podía mal interpretar esa acción (Draco principalmente), Theodore Nott solo esperaba que Draco no estuviera cerca

—shhh, no hables tan fuerte Nott, puede haber pájaros en el alambre

— ¿Qué significa eso? —pregunto el chico alzando las cejas

—Alguien puede estar escuchando, dime la verdad, Theodore Nott ¿has dicho algo?

— ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!—contesto indignado el Slytherin. —Te prometí que no lo diría y Draco no ha sabido nada por mí, te lo aseguro, pero Granger no podrás ocultárselo siempre; en algún momento sabrá que estas embarazada y que es suyo, los meses pasan rápidamente —sentencio el chico muy serio.—Debes decirle que estas embarazada

Los sonidos de la puerta abriéndose los asusto frente a ellos, estaba un Draco pálido y con los ojos levemente abiertos de par en par

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? —balbuceo Draco aun sin comprender lo que había oído

Hermione estaba pálida, no se había percatado que había pájaros en el alambre cuando comenzó a hablar de eso, el problema era que no podía culpar a Nott por ese pequeño error, ahora tenía que afrontar a Draco

—Bueno, como oíste —dijo Hermione tímidamente. — ¡Sorpresa!... Serás Padre

— ¿Cómo ocurrió? —pregunto Draco aun pálido

— Es más que obvio como paso, pero tienes cara de no comprender nada, así que lo hare de una forma fácil. —Theo busco algo que usar entonces sujeto dos piedras— Un día la tortuguita Hermione salió a pasear y se topó con la Tortuguita.. Espera eso suena tan extraño, con el tortuguito Draco, los dos tomaron cosas juntos, luego una cosa llevo a otra cosa y una cosa entro en otra cosa, el caso es que la tortuguita Hermione espera un bebe del tortuguito ¿entendiste?

Draco no sabía si golpear a Theodore Nott o simplemente mandarle unos imperdonables, él no era tan tonto era obvio que sabía cómo había ocurrido todo, pero agradeció que se lo explicara porque realmente pensaba que era la vida de alguien mas

— ¿Draco? —Hermione se acercó a el

Draco la vio acercarse y antes de darse cuenta salió corriendo.

—Eso no salió tan bien. —dijo Theo al ver a Hermione. —No te preocupes simplemente está sorprendido, lo iré a buscar y no te preocupes o te puede hacer mal

Se dice que en la vida ocurren cosas sin sentido, el hecho que hubiera terminado teniendo una noche con Hermione Granger y posiblemente estuviera enamorado, eran una de esas cosas. No había modo de entender cómo había terminado inmerso en una situación tan descabellada, cuando decidió seguirla ese día, quizá si él no hubiera hecho enojar a su padre en primer lugar nada hubiera cambiado en su vida.

Ahora necesitaba a Hermione Granger, los seres humamos necesitamos a otros, pero Draco siempre se creyó muy superior a esa lista insignificante de personas. Los seres humanos se aferran con fuerza y facilidad a otras personas. Cuesta mucho más olvidarlas que quererlas. Draco tenía una idea clara que palpitaba en su mente: no deseaba olvidar a Hermione Granger, mucho menos alejarse de ella. Seguramente ella estaba decepcionada de la forma en que había salido corriendo. Había descubierto que él era más patán y posiblemente cobarde de lo que creía, a diferencia de él, que acababa de descubrir que ella sí era su princesa y que cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con ella, él quería ser parte, su padre lo había acusado de irresponsable y le había dicho que debía madurar tenía razón, no sabía cómo lo haría pero él se haría responsable, solo esperaba que Hermione quisiera estar a su lado. De no ser así lo más probable es que muriera a manos de su padre. Pensó en las muchas chicas con las que había estado ¿Por qué no se había protegido con Hermione? No es que estuviera muy ebrio porque ya había estado así o más tomado en otras ocasiones y jamás lo había olvidado. La inconciencia es algo curioso funciona de formas desconocidas y al parecer la de Draco le jugaba chueco

Se sobresaltó cuando Theo le dio una palmada en la espalda

—No te desanimes, solo está un poco molesta ¿Cómo estás tú?

—Bien, eso creo

—Te preguntare algo ¿estás enamorado de ella?

Draco asintió lentamente

—Entonces no te desanimes, te lo aseguro si te disculpas y no eres tan imbécil estoy seguro que ella te perdona

— ¿Cómo que imbécil? —pregunto. —Yo no soy "imbécil" soy encantador

–Claro, solo no seas tan encantador, simplemente discúlpate

—Lo hare pero antes necesito hablar con ustedes, incluido cara rajada Potter reúnelos a todos

— ¿También Granger? —pregunto Theo viéndolo fijamente

—No con ella hablare después. —dijo serio—Solo búscalos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry se sentía incómodo ante la mirada de los cuatro Slytherin

—Tengo una pregunta que hacerle a todos —dijo Draco viéndolos seriamente. — ¿Soy irritante?

Todos se voltearon a ver queriendo evitar a cualquier costo ser el que contestarla pregunta

—Porque, las chicas jamás me han dicho que yo sea molesto. —dijo rápidamente Draco

—Claro que no eres molesto, solo una espacie rara en peligro de extinción, con demasiado autoestima, amas demasiado tu persona antes que a los demás, pero no eres molesto solo no dejas vivir a las demás personas, con tu síndrome de yo tengo la razón. —Dijo Daphne de forma casual—te lo digo como amiga

—Bien, eso es ya es algo, quiero que ustedes me ayuden a dejar de hacer eso con Hermione

Los tres fingieron sorpresa ante el comentario como si no supieran que ellos dos tenían una relación en secreto, que seguro pronto la escuela lo sabría porque ellos no eran buenos ocultando lo obvio

— ¿Tú y Granger? —pregunto Zabini con falsa curiosidad

—Aún hay más, déjenme hablar –pidió Draco –Está embarazada

Todos pusieron su mejor cara de sorpresa y estupefacción incluido Nott

—Pero eso ya lo sabían —dijo Draco indignado. —A sí que quiten esa cara que no les creo nada. Tengo algo que pedirles

Los chicos lo vieron atentamente, Draco había adoptado una posición seria

—Necesito que eviten que sea tan "encantador" y que me ayuden a poder hablar con Hermione, está enojada conmigo. —Draco trago su orgullo sabía que necesitaba ayuda para que Hermione quisiera hablar con él.

La conocía podía llegar a ser igual de orgullosa que él y eso no era buena combinación para ninguno de los dos en todo caso, así que a pesar del terrible momento que estaba pasando no le quedó otra opción

Harry suspiro cuando las miradas de todos se clavaron en el

—Está bien Malfoy, te ayudare pero no es por ti, es por Mione y mi ahijado. —le dijo viéndolo seriamente

— ¿Por qué tu ahijado? –Pregunto Theo —Tengo el mismo derecho que tú a que sea mi ahijado

—Deja de pelear algo que es obvio, Hermione es como mi hermana por ende él bebe es mi ahijado —contesto Harry dando por terminada la discusión

Draco los fulmino con la mirada a ambos

—No te preocupes Draco, quizá un día Granger despierte al lado de Daphne se dé cuenta que le gustan las chicas y te abandone por Daphne, que al parecer gracias a ti tiene fobia a los hombres, tengo mis sospechas de que harán las dos solas en las noches. —dijo Zabini de lo más natural

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto Daphne con un grito — ¿De qué mierda hablas?

Todos vieron al moreno con cara de incredulidad y luego vieron a Daphne y no pudieron evitar imaginar a las dos chicas juntas en la cama

— ¡Estúpidos pervertidos! Dejen de imaginar idioteces y mejor pónganse a pensar en arreglar lo que se tenga que arreglar antes que nos vuelvan a mandar de regreso al mundo Muggle

Los chicos asintieron aun imaginándose la escena hasta que Draco fue consiente que era a Hermione a quien estaban imaginando todos

—Dejen de imaginar —dijo rápido —Vamos pervertidos; dejen de imaginar a mi chica en brazos de Daphne y Daphne deja de querer quitarme a Hermione

— ¿Pero te estas oyendo? Es definitivo jamás me casare gracias a ustedes. ¡Salazar bendito! ningún chico me querrá cuando termine todo este asunto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco observo a Hermione a la distancia tenía dos días sin hablarle simplemente lo ignoraba y si hablaba eran cosas que tuvieran que ver con el grupo, Draco había observado como el pobretón Weasley se acercaba con claras intenciones de seducirla y esto lo molestaba

—No te desanimes, _bro._ El plan sigue en pie —le dijo, Zabini sonriéndole

Draco no sabía desde cuando Blaise Zabini se había convertido en su "Bro" fuera lo que fuera eso

—Pero si quieres puedo ir y darle una paliza justo ahora de tu parte

Draco considero la oferta de su "Bro" sobre golpear a Weasley estaba seguro que Hermione definitivamente no le hablaría si enviaba a Zabini en plan matón, lo más seguro es que no lo perdonara nunca

— ¿Cómo va eso, chicos? —pregunto Theo acercándose a sus compañeros. —Miren es Potter —señalo a Harry que parecía una lapa pegado a Hermione.

«Al menos hace lo que dice» pensó Draco al ver como Potter no dejaba a Hermione sola con Weasley que seguía rozando indirectamente cualquier parte de la chica

— ¿Pero porque mierda me sigues Harry? —pregunto Hermione

—Porque soy tu amigo y estoy preocupado

—Estas extraño Harry —dijo Ron. —Pero es verdad Hermione, esos aparatos Muggles me dan miedo, ni loco me subo a ellos

Draco se acercó a ellos lentamente

— ¿Esto es enserio? —pregunto Riendo. —Que cobarde Weasley

— ¿Qué dijiste Malfoy? —Ron se plantó frente a el

—Dije: que cobarde, yo ya me he subido a esos aparatos y déjame decirte que es de lo más agradable —mintió y luego sonrió. —Creí que todos los leones eran valientes

Hermione tapo su boca evitando que una carcajada se saliera, pero Ron noto la acción

—Estúpido Huron. —dijo alejándose molesto

—Sí, lo que digas Weasley —grito Draco riéndose

— ¡No seas tan cruel!

— ¡Pero si tú también te has reído! —Le recordó — ¿podemos hablar ahora?

— ¡oh miren! Debo ir con Hagrid –dijo Harry alejándose

Hermione no dijo nada pero asintió lentamente. Draco extendió su mano hacia ella y tomo sus debós. Él se armó de valor para dar un paso tras otro a estas alturas no le importaba quien lo viera pero agradecía que no hubiera nadie cerca aparte de sus amigos que sabía que los espiaban

Entraron en un aula vacía

— ¿Qué quieres decirme?—pregunto Hermione

Draco aclaro su garganta, había preparado un discurso sensiblero y cursi como los que le gustan a las chicas. De pronto su mente estaba en blanco y las manos le temblaban ¿Qué es lo que iba a decir? ninguna de las palabras que había planeado acudían ahora a su mente

Draco suspiro hondo

—Esto… yo creo... Qué... ¿Entiendes? —Balbuceo —eso... Todo... ¿Me entiendes ahora?

Hermione lo vio sorprendida

— ¿Qué? –pregunto divertida al ver la cara roja de Draco, puesto que no había entendido nada de lo que él había tartamudeado

—Pues, eso Granger... ¿Qué más quieres que te diga? Si no puedes entenderme no sé qué haremos… eso era tal como te explique —dijo no muy seguro. Se miró las manos, confuso. Estaba sudando

—Draco ¿Cómo voy a entender si no has dicho nada coherente? Solo balbuceaste algunas cosas sin sentido

El la vio a los ojos y se perdió en ese color achocolatado que tenía frente a él. Había vida y brillo en ellos Todo estaba en su sitio, todo tenía su lugar. ¿No había dicho nada coherente? Quizá Hermione tenía razón, porque no podía recordar ni una sola palabra de lo que había dicho

—Hermione ¿entiendes que te quiero?

—Si —dijo ella viéndolo fijamente

—Entonces entenderás que estaba confundido y sorprendido, pero ya no lo estoy realmente quiero estar contigo, aunque no te mentiré tengo miedo y no sé cómo sobreviviremos a todo esto, pero a pesar de todo te apoyare

Ella asintió sin dejar de verlo

— ¿Entonces entiendes todo? —Draco concluyo

Sonrieron, el alzo su barbilla y le dio un beso sorprendido por ese acto, limpio una lagrima con su dedo y se dio cuenta que ella era incluso muy guapa llorando ¿acaso eso era posible? Probablemente la veía a si por lo que sentía por ella

—Ya pueden salir —grito Draco

Sus compañeros de equipo se asomaron por la puerta

—Al fin —dijo Theo

—Ya dije que no se emocionen, todavía puede ocurrir que Granger descubra que ama a Daphne y abandone a Draco

Draco le dio a Daphne una mirada de advertencia que decía «ni se te ocurra»

—Ahora solo falta ganar el proyecto y que Lucius no los mate —dijo Zabini

—Pero mis padres ya aprobaron nuestro romance

—Eso es extraño —dijo Daphne —Pero supongo está bien, entonces solo debemos preocuparnos por ganar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lucius trataba de tranquilizar a su mujer diciéndole que era lo mejor , de todas las personas Hermione Granger era su mejor opción, no quería que se enterara que estaban en quiebra sería demasiado para la salud de la mujer

—Cissy, Amor es una buena noticia. —dijo Lucius, sosteniendo la mano de su mujer —nuestro hijo ya ha madurado, piensa hacerse responsable, hubieras visto la actitud me enorgullece como porta el apellido Malfoy

—Pero él es joven no cumple los dieciocho. —dijo Narcissa

— Precisamente por eso no ha podido casarse, pero la señorita Granger, la futura señora Malfoy ya los cumplió solo es cuestión de que firmemos los papeles, el ministro ya se encargó de todo, en unos días saldrá la noticia de su compromiso y tú misma viste cuanto amor se tienen

Lucius Malfoy evitó mencionar que tendrían que vivir del dinero que había ganado su futura nuera , ella había sido indemnizada con una fortuna al derrotar al señor tenebroso, hasta que pudiera restaurar el apellido familiar vivirían del dinero de Hermione Granger, a pesar que sentía que su orgullo era pisoteado lentamente si querían sobrevivir tendrían que hacerlo

* * *

**_hola ^^/ aquí publicando este capitulo, como es probable que no este en una semana hice este capitulo n poco largo... espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios _**

**_ahora si no se cuando volveré Q_Q espero que la próxima semana este arreglada mi computadora _**

**_Pregunta para todos en general, ¿que tipo de sabotaje deberían hacerle al equipo de Draco y Hermione? _**

**_lamento no poder responder todos los comentarios pero no tengo mucho tiempo libre u-u así que les agradesco a qui a todos los que me han comentado y les ha gustado mi historia_**

**_si quieren ponerse en contacto conmigo mi face es Sakura Gremory_**

**_La Trivia para los que juegan en mi Face es la siguiente _**

**_¿apodo que utiliza Blaise Zabini para referirse a Draco?_**


	10. Cazando a la Leona

_Hola como siempre ningún personaje me pertenece _

**_bueno aquí esta el capitulo 10 debe decir que esta tal como lo termine justo ahora, si encuentran algún error de ortografía me disculpo, tratare de corregirlo en esta semana _**

* * *

_IDO,IDO_

_CAPITULO 10_

_**Cazando a la Leona**_

_**.**_

_Jueves en la noche fue completamente normal para la nueva pareja no oficial de Hogwarts. A pesar de acordar revelar su relación frente a todos los miembros de su equipo. Hermione Granger aún no estaba segura de que las cosas fueran a ir mejor, mientras Draco la besaba como si el mundo se fuera acabar esa noche, lo cual podría ser cierto, ella trataba desesperadamente que sus hormonas no tomaran control de su cuerpo una batalla que tenía perdida en el momento en que Draco invadió sin reparo su boca, haciéndola suspirar bajo los brazos del rubio quien se deleitó besándola_

—_Hermione—dijo el con la voz entrecortada_

_Ella se sorprendió al oírlo decir su nombre_

—_Dra. Draco—tartamudeo, debía admitir que el rubio era condenadamente sexi, se percató que ambos estaban más desnudos que vestidos y los recuerdos de su única noche juntos se hicieron presentes. Había sido sin duda algo extraordinario y jodidamente bueno, pero ahora no había alcohol de por medio, lo estaba haciendo de forma consiente_

_Draco, volvió a besarla mientras ella simplemente se dejaba hacer con un rápido movimiento la coloco debajo de él._

—_Draco, no deberíamos—dijo Hermione haciendo acopio de la poca fuerza de voluntad que tenia_

— _¿Hacer qué?—.pregunto Draco con una sonrisa mientras besaba su cuello —Vamos Hermione, un poco de diversión, además somos pareja —dijo en un tono travieso, pasando sus manos por sus pechos, logrando un pequeño gemido de parte de la chica_

— _¿Quieres que me detenga? —pregunto Draco_

—_Ni te atrevas—dijo ella, enredando sus dedos en su cabello, obligándolo a verla_

_Draco sonrió de lado mientras hundía su rostro en sus pechos. Hermione suspiro y pudo sentir cada terminal nerviosa explotar cuando Draco llevo su mano a su intimidad_

—_Hazlo de una vez_—_dijo ella en un tono demandante, al cual Draco respondió_

_Hermione se hundió en el mar de emociones que sintió cuando lo sintió entrar en ella, Draco fue duro y preciso, la beso mientras movía su pelvis obligando a la chica a sujetarse de sus hombros, Hermione lo vio fijamente mientras sentido una descarga de inmenso placer con cada embiste de Draco, se sentía tan plena cuando el sujeto su pecho y apretó creyó que moriría de placer, lanzo un gemido_

—_Tócame—dijo Hermione sorprendiéndose de su voz_

_Draco la sentía tan estrecha, tan deliciosamente diminuta, y oírla gemir por su culpa, y sólo su culpa, lo volvía loco._

_Se deleitó acariciando sus pechos introdujo uno en su boca y oír los gemidos que hacia Hermione lo ponían a mil, embistió más rápido, creyendo que se volvería loco de puro placer. Hermione se precipitó al mejor orgasmo de su vida. Cerró los ojos, sollozó, gritó y todo su interior se contrajo, y entonces se vino,_

_Completa y totalmente, estremeciéndose, y sintió a Draco estallar en su interior, llenándola de algo espeso y caliente._

—_No estuvo mal—dijo ella, sonriendo, besando la nariz de Draco_

_El chico sonrió y se apartó de ella de mala gana, abrazándola._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Viernes en la mañana, parecía normal hasta que Lavender Brown decidió madrugar por primera vez en los casi ocho años que llevaba en Hogwarts abrió el periódico y la noticia la dejo sorprendida, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar comentarlo, más rápido que una saeta de Fuego corrió hasta su cuarto.

Ginny dormía plácidamente, cuando Lavender la despertó

— ¿Estás loca? aún es temprano solo Hermione se levanta tan temprano —dijo la chica molesta por la interrupción de su sueño

—Tienes que leer esto —dijo emocionada Lavender, mostrándole el periódico

La noticia fue derramándose rápidamente por toda la sala común de los leones

— ¿Es esto cierto? —pregunto Ginny a Lavender sosteniendo el profeta

La primera plana del periódico mágico resonaba con la noticia escrita por Rita Skeeter

**La pareja del momento en el mundo mágico ha sido revelada, fuentes cercanas nos confirman el romance entre la maga más cotizada, nos referimos a Hermione jane Granger quien se ha convertido hoy en día en una de las magas con más pretendientes en el mundo mágico y el joven Draco Malfoy sostienen un romance secreto. Al parecer están juntos desde el quinto año pero por razones de fuerza mayor (el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado) los obligo a separarse pero ahora sin la sombra de ser separados han anunciado su compromiso mediante el ministro, quien se muestra muy contento con la noticia, la boda se planea para dentro de dos semanas, lo que hace que esta humilde periodista se pregunte si no tendrán demasiada prisa, sea cual sea el caso la familia Malfoy se muestra a favor de esta unión y en palabras de Lucius Malfoy es una Gran noticia que su hijo haya decidido por fin dar este gran paso hacia una nueva era**

**Se informa que la pareja se mudara a una casa comprada por Hermione Granger a las afueras de Londres, nuestros mejores deseos a esta joven y hermosa pareja**

La noticia continuaba otras tres hojas, entre imágenes de ambos chicos y fotos de Lucius con el ministro Ginny cerro el periódico

—Creo que todo es una gran mentira**. **—Dijo la peliroja de forma indignada

—Yo creo que es verdad —dijo Lavender. —Es muy sospechoso la forma en que ambos parecen atacarse siempre, seguro era una forma de ocultar su romance

— ¡Por Merlín! Es obvio que todo es una mentira, ahí dice que comenzaron a salir desde quinto año, no creo que eso sea cierto

Los murmullos y cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar la noticia se rego por toda la escuela en la mazmorra no era diferente la situación

— ¿Ya leíste? —pregunto Daphne a Blaise quien se removía incomodo en el sillón

Theo no paraba de reír, mientras que Pansy arrojaba el periódico a la chimenea y Astoria simplemente maldecía bajo

—Esa perra de Granger —finalmente dijo Astoria. —Se aprovechó que Mi Draco pasa tiempo con ella

— ¿Disculpa? —Dijo Pansy — ¿Tu Draco?

Daphne vio a todos lados y finalmente vio la salida, lo mejor era huir de ese lugar antes que notaran su presencia

Mientras las chicas de Slytherin discutían quien había perdido a su príncipe aunque fuera solo en su imaginación Daphne escapaba a la seguridad del gran comedor

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco escuchaba la voz de Hermione lejana, como si ella se encontrara en un mundo paralelo.

Hermione Sonrió tontamente. — ¿No me has oído? ¡Son las seis de la mañana!

Draco Se hizo un ovillo bajo las mantas y, cuando la encontró junto a él, se abrazó a su cuerpo como si la vida le fuese en ello. Hermione le dio un manotazo en el hombro y le sacudió con fuerza. — ¿Piensas levantarte algún día? Se nos hará tarde y hoy es viernes

—Luego, dices que no soy romántico, gracias por romper el supuesto despertar romántico, deberías darme un beso —dijo Draco acomodándose más en la cama, haciendo un puchero que hizo reír a Hermione

—Draco llevo quince minutos hablándote, se nos hará más tarde

—En vez de pegarme, pudiste traerme el desayuno a la cama —dijo alzando las manos —.Me hubiera levantado rápido

— ¿Me has confundido con una de tus sirvientas o qué?

Draco chasqueó la lengua, molesto se vio con las sabanas enredadas en sus piernas, enderezo su cuerpo recargándose en sus brazos

—Hermione, no quiero preocuparte pero no siento mis piernas —dijo asustado y apenado

—Es porque dormí sobre ti —dijo Hermione comenzando a vestirse—se pasara pronto

Draco frunció el ceño y se estremeció al sentir el cosquilleo de sus piernas

— ¿Es que no había espacio en la cama? ¿Y tenías que dormir encima de mí?

—Tenía frio —contesto Hermione de forma inocente

—También yo tenía frio, pero no he intentado aplastarte mientras dormías, imagina que yo estuviera embarazado, no te preocupa que pudiste aplastar a nuestro bebe

— ¿Es broma verdad? Draco te recuerdo que yo estoy embarazada, no tú, lamento robarte el protagonismo, créeme cambiaría de lugar contigo

—Ahora lo sé, no quieres a nuestro bebe—dijo Draco en tono Dramático y ofendido

— ¿Qué? Yo. Espera no hablábamos de eso, no cambies el tema —dijo Hermione

Draco suspiro y la vio fijamente

Hermione sonrió tímidamente mientras el rostro de Draco se contorsionaba en extrañas muecas ridículas a causa del electrizante cosquilleo que se adueñaba de sus extremidades inferiores. Hermione le apartó sin excesiva delicadeza algunos mechones que le caían alborotados por la frente y le dio un beso en la nariz.

—Eres tonto.

—Qué halagador, cariño— Dijo Draco irónico y noto que había vuelto a utilizar un estúpido y cursi apodo para referirse a ella

Hermione abrió mucho la boca por la sorpresa, señaló con el dedo índice antes de hablar

— ¿Me volviste a llamar cariño?

Draco dobló las rodillas, ya casi no tenía las piernas dormidas y negó

— ¡Acabas de decirlo!

—Lo habrás soñado.

Hermione se hizo a un lado, escaló por el cuerpo de él y se sentó sin reparos sobre sus piernas. Le pellizcó las mejillas mientras una pícara sonrisa curvaba sus labios.

— ¿Te da vergüenza? No tiene nada de malo.

Draco señaló las piernas, sobre las que ella continuaba acomodada. —No has tenido suficiente con dormirte encima de mí, ¿verdad? —dijo en un esfuerzo de desviar el tema

—Ahora no cambies de tema. —Hermione acogió el rostro de Draco entre sus pequeñas manos—. ¡Me has llamado cariño! —repitió, emocionada.

Draco tragó saliva despacio. Sí, era cierto. Lo había dicho sin pensar, pero jamás lo reconocería en voz alta. Al menos no delante de ella. Negó con la cabeza, sin dar su brazo a torcer. Intentó encontrar algún asunto importante que le hiciese olvidar el percance. — ¿Y qué haremos con… lo nuestro? —Preguntó, casi en susurros—. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

Hermione suspiro profundo, debía reconocer que Draco era bueno para cambiar la conversación

—De momento nada, realmente no hay nada que podamos hacer —contesto quitándose de las piernas de Draco. —Te espero abajo

— ¿Es que planeas dejarme solo? —pregunto

—Sí, eso planeo. —contesto caminando hacia la puerta

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ron rompió el periódico y despotrico en contra de Rita Skeeter mientras Harry se limitaba a observar el desorden que había alrededor de el

— ¿Puedes creerlo Harry? —Pregunto Ron —Esa mujer no sabe que inventar

— ¿Por qué pareciera que es algo imposible? —pregunto Harry caminando por las escaleras, hacia el gran comedor

— ¿Qué? Es más que obvio que es imposible que Hermione este con ese Huron

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto Harry deteniéndose. — ¿Por qué él fue un Mortifago?

—No solo es eso, es Malfoy recuerda lo que nos dijo en segundo año cuando creímos que él era el heredero de Slytherin

—Lo recuerdo —dijo con pesadez Harry —Pero ya paso tiempo, creo que es mejor olvidarnos de algunas cosas o al menos tratar de no remover cosas del pasado, créeme Malfoy lo está tratando de hacer, cambiar realmente se está esforzando

—Solo es actuación, Harry que no te engañe esa serpiente

Harry rodo los ojos y siguió caminando, el gran comedor era un caos

—Seguro uso Amortentia —dijo una chica de Hufflepuff

— ¿Granger o Malfoy? —pregunto su compañera

—Malfoy —contesto la chica. — ¿Crees que Granger se fijaría en él?

Harry tuvo que evitar soltar una carcajada todo el lugar era un hervidero de conclusiones y teorías una más descabellada que la anterior

Hermione llego al gran comedor captando la atención de todos

Se giró sorprendida cuando unos dedos firmes y seguros golpearon suavemente su hombro derecho. Detrás de ella estaba Draco

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto mientras dirigía su mirada a las personas que los señalaban

En la mesa de Slytherin no se hicieron esperar las miradas asesinas en contra de Hermione que no comprendía por que todo mundo parecía estar viendo cada movimiento que hacia

Hermione se acercó a sus amigos Harry no paraba de reír con las conversaciones que tenían lugar a su al rededor

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto Hermione sentándose al lado de Harry

—Dínoslo tú —contesto Ron — ¿Desde cuándo sostienes un romance con el hurón oxigenado? Espera ¿desde cuándo están comprometidos? —pregunto de forma fría —Porque hasta donde recuerdo, tu y yo salimos unas semanas y al parecer ya salías con Malfoy. —dijo con sarcasmo y un poco de reclamo en su voz

— ¿Qué? —pregunto Hermione sin entender una sola palabra que Ron decía

Ginny le enseñó el periódico, la cara de Hermione se tornó de diversos colores conforme iba leyendo, seguro estaba soñando era una pesadilla, o peor la habían drogado y ahora estaba en el viaje causado por alguna droga alucinógena, solo así explicaba todo lo que estaba pasando

Draco sujeto el periódico, no estaba molesto por lo que dijeran acerca de su relación con Hermione, estaba molesto por que lo hacían ver como un caza fortunas

¿Cómo que la maga con más pretendientes? ¿Quiénes eran esos imbéciles que andaban tras su mujer? Pero sobre todo que dijeran que él era el afortunado lo hacía sentir molesto, rebajar a un Malfoy de esa forma, esa mujer se enteraría de algunas cosas por difamarlo de esa manera

Aquella voz interior suave y perentoria que exigía acción y nunca se equivocaba. Y con aquella voz sibilante resonando en su oído interior era difícil conservar la calma y la imparcialidad. Deseaba tanto invitar a Rita Skeeter a su Ultimo Baile como deseaba seguir respirando. Esa mujer lo había humillado con ese artículo

"Afortunado" maldita mujer y su estúpido articulo

—Draco amor, esa estúpida Sangre sucia te engatuso ¿verdad? —Dijo Astoria acercándose a el

— ¿Que dijiste?—.Pregunto Draco —.Escucha bien, a mí nadie me engatuso— de pronto vio a Weasley que seguía rosando a Hermione tenía ganas de cortarle las manos en ese momento. Sonrió con malicia y se levantó dejando a Astoria con la palabra en la boca, camino hasta donde estaban los leones y con su mejor sonrisa de caballero ingles se acercó a Hermione

—Amor, creo que nos descubrieron —Dijo en tono meloso besando la mejilla de la chica

Ronald Billius Weasley dejo caer la pierna de pollo que estaba comiéndose de pura sorpresa un silencio sepulcral reino entre los alumnos, varias chicas se desmayaron, otras dieron un grito de emoción pero todos prestaron atención a la cara de Hermione que había perdido el color

—Pe... Pero ¿qué? —dijo sorprendida

Draco le dirigió una sonrisa torcida a Weasley, estaba marcando su territorio, solo por esta vez haría caso a su padre y reclamaría a su mujer. Aunque su padre sufriera demencia a veces podía dar buenos consejos

La directora interrumpió los cuchicheos

—Alumnos, sé que muchos están sorprendidos, pero este es un asunto privado entre la señorita Granger y el señor Malfoy así que conserven el decoro, la profesora séptimo vector, me ha pedido que anuncie que los proyectos de Aritmancia deben ser entregados la próxima semana sin demoras —dijo la mujer tratando de controlar una situación por demás incontrolable, suspiro imaginando que Dumbledore encontraría divertida toda esa situación, ese anciano tenía la cualidad de hacer eso. —A los alumnos de último año no olviden que esta semana deben presentar su primer proyectó de negocio y que debe cumplir las normas, por favor presten atención a los detalles, ya que solo pueden presentar tres proyectos a lo largo del año

Al parecer esto último causo efecto ya que todos parecieron olvidar el tema del periódico y concentrar la charla en las tareas

Ron clavo su mirada en el rubio quien le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio

—Merlín, ¿quieren dejar eso? —pregunto Hermione irritada

— ¿Cómo esta Deán, Ginny? —pregunto Harry captando la atención de todos

La pequeña Weasley se sonrojo

—Eso... bueno bien —tartamudeo

Hermione fingió no ver eso y concentro su energía en maldecir a Rita Skeeter esa mujer debía morir

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—A sí que ese era tu plan —dijo Draco cuando finalmente estuvieron solos—Querías atraparme, no te culpo soy un buen partido

— ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Te estas oyendo? En todo caso eres tú el que planeo todo esto, es tan sospechoso que tus padres hayan venido y ¿qué es eso de que compre una casa? Admítelo Malfoy aquí la estafada fui yo

— ¡Oye! —Dijo el chico en Tono indignado

Harry vio a los demás miembros de su equipo no sabía si debía interrumpir esa pelea finalmente se decidió a interrumpirlos

— ¿Qué ocurre Harry? —pregunto molesta Hermione

—Mcgonagall quiero vernos —dijo —podrían dejar de discutir

— ¡No discutimos!—gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo

—Claro, solo averigüemos que quieren

Mcgonagall frunció el ceño cuando Rita Skeeter apareció junto al ministro

—Ahí están —dijo la mujer con su mejor sonrisa mientras las cámaras cegaban a Hermione

— ¿Pero qué? —dijo Draco tapando su rostro

La periodista los veía con suma intensidad y una sonrisa de depredador

—Son una pareja tan adorable. —Dijo y comenzó a escribir —Ahora todos queremos saber sobre su inminente boda

— ¿Qué? ¿Cuál boda? —pregunto Hermione

— ¿No le dijiste? —pregunto Theo susurrando a Harry

—No hubo tiempo —dijo Harry mientras veía como Hermione cambiaba de un color natural a un rojo nada natural

— ¿Cómo comenzó el romance? —Pregunto la mujer — ¿Es verdad que fueron separados durante la guerra?

Hermione no comprendía nada de lo que esa mujer decía ¿Cuál romance? ¿De qué separación hablaba?

—Los jóvenes están tan emocionados —finalmente el ministro intervino. —Yo mismo los casare, ¡miren que hora es! Lo siento tienen que irse es hora que continúen con su proyecto — sin más los hizo salir de ese lugar. Ante la mirada incrédula de ambos jóvenes.

—Ni creas que me casare contigo —dijo Hermione finalmente rompiendo el silencio

—Tampoco me hace ilusión —contesto Draco

—Disculpen, pero creo que no tienen otra opción —intervino Daphne. — ¿no han leído todo el periódico?

—claro que no, está lleno de mentiras —dijo de mala gana la leona

—Es verdad, pero había algo interesante —dijo Daphne con sumo cuidado, ya que la mirada de Hermione podía matar a cualquiera en ese momento —La nueva Ley mágica que se aprobó que dice que todos los hijos deben nacer en un matrimonio

— ¿Qué? —grito Hermione, Luego vio a Draco —Lo digo esto es una trampa

—Granger —Draco arrastro su apellido —Yo no necesito ese tipo de cosas, las mujeres simplemente me quieren, así que deja de verme como si quisiera atraparte

Llegaron al traslador Hermione sujeto a Harry y evito a Draco

— ¿Qué lugar es este? —pregunto Zabini cuando aparecieron frente a una casa

—Nuestro nuevo hogar —contesto Harry leyendo la carta que les habían dado. —al parecer el ministerio quiere que la nueva pareja se sienta cómoda, aunque sigue siendo Chiswick, solo nos cambiaron de dirección

—Algo bueno, después de todo que estén saliendo nos da ventaja —dijo Theo

—Ya cállense— dijo Draco clavando su mirada en un joven que salía de la casa de al lado.

El susodicho vestía bien. Bastante bien. Llevaba unos vaqueros pulcros, combinados con un suéter gris, y aun a distancia Draco pudo apreciar la buena calidad del tejido. Frunció el ceño, conforme este se acercaba más, y advertía su cabello rubio, cuidado y repeinado. Se fijó en sus manos, en la perfecta curvatura del corte de sus uñas, en la suave piel de su rostro hidratado, la elegante forma de andar y los danzantes movimientos que le acompañaban descaradamente, en la forma en que estaba viendo a Hermione. A Draco no le gustó. Ese chico era pura competencia. El príncipe falso, de plástico, que pretendía robarle el trono. No estaba dispuesto a permitir que aquello sucediese. Reparo en el brazo del chico un tatuaje en forma de dragón, Draco Frunció el ceño no sabía quién era esa copia barata de él, pero de algo estaba seguro lo quería lejos de Hermione

—Hola —saludo el extraño mostrando su perfecta dentadura blanca

—Hola —dijo Hermione sin mucha importancia

Entonces Draco vio su ropa y maldijo hacerle caso a Hermione de usar "ropa informal" frente a ese desconocido parecía un desarrapado

El extraño le tendió la mano y Draco la tomo Sus miradas chocaron al instante emanando odio. Odio porque ambos pudieron distinguir la suavidad resbaladiza de las manos del contrario.

«Estúpido príncipe de plástico» pensó Draco y de pronto la idea de atrapar a Hermione no le pareció tan descabellada

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Esto no me gusta —dijo Mcgonagall

El ministro la vio fijamente tenía la mirada en el retrato de Albus Dumbledore, el cual le guiño el ojo

—Creo que el viejo Dumbledore comprende lo que quiero hacer ¿no lo has notado? —pregunto el ministro

— ¿Notar que? que los alumnos de séptimo año comenzaran una guerra entre ellos—dijo en un tono indignado

—Precisamente, pero lo curioso es que nadie se los pidió, ¿sabes porque dividí a los grupos de forma que hubiera menos Slytherin en cada grupo? Quería comprobar si aún existen los prejuicios, ¿has leído las reglas? En ningún momento dice que es obligatorio sabotear a ningún equipo, se insinúa pero ellos pueden elegir. Al parecer han elegido destruir al equipo que consideran más dañino, lo curioso es que es el equipo de Harry Potter. ¿Porque todos quieren destruir ese equipo? ¿Acaso Harry es su enemigo? —Pregunto el ministro viendo seriamente a Minerva—Te diré porque, es porque en ese equipo hay mas Slytherin, esto no es contra Harry o Hermione, esto es contra Malfoy. Es contra los Slytherin contra lo que creen que deben hacer.

—Precisamente debes detener esta locura alguien puede salir herido—dijo la directora

El ministro se reclino y tomo un sorbo de Te mientras escaneaba las reacciones de la directora

—Ellos deben darse cuenta que está mal. Todos van contra ellos, sin importarles que Harry este ahí, que Hermione este ahí, ellos los ven como amenazas quieren ganar una guerra imaginaria pero son los prejuicios. Ahora los chicos de Slytherin harán cualquier cosa por encajar, incluso atacar a los de su propia casa, ¿no lo has notado? ellos quieren ser aceptados, varios solo tienen la suerte de ser de esa casa, no todos fueron parte de la guerra. Así que harán lo que les pidan con tal de que los acepten. Los Gryffindor quieren llevar el control. Mientras los demás simplemente no pueden aceptar que una persona puede cambiar, todo se reduce viejas peleas entre los alumnos ¿cómo reaccionaron ante el compromiso de Malfoy y Granger? —pregunto

—Fue un caos total —contesto la mujer. —Muchos no estuvieron de acuerdo con la noticia

Él se levantó de la silla

— ¿Ahora comprendes lo que trato de hacer? no me interesa quien gane, me interesa como lo hagan hasta ahora el equipo de Malfoy ha demostrado que a pesar de tener todo en contra no necesitan hacer trampa o tener ventajas.

—Es por Granger y Potter —afirmo Mcgonagall

—Es probable, pero si ellos pueden ¿porque no los demás?

— Solo espero que todo salga bien

—Tu tranquila, tampoco dejare que los chicos hagan lo que quieran —el ministro sonrió—Solo es una pequeña lección de humildad a todos, ahora tengo que irme tengo una entrevista._  
_

-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

Hola de nuevo espero les haya gustado este capitulo y merezca algún comentario ;-; lamento no haber estado en casi una semana pero acabo de recuperar mi Pc apenas así que aun estoy pasando los capítulos de mis demás Historias. Tengan paciencia.

Mil Gracias por sus alertas y a todos los que me han dejado comentario, no puedo responder a todos lamentablemente pero me encanta leer que les gusta un poco mi loca historia.

No habra pregunta en este capitulo sera hasta el próximo


	11. Bienvenidos a los suburbios

**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. ROWLING **

**_antes que nada disculparme por la demora, creo que tarde una semana en actualizar el Fic bueno aquí el capitulo 11 espero lo disfruten_ s**_i encuentran algún error de ortografía me disculpo_****

* * *

**Bienvenidos a los suburbios **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Draco frunció el ceño en evidente muestra de enojo y frustración vio a Hermione y como el "vecino "la veía, lo peor era notar que parecía que ella no se daba cuenta se pasó una mano por la frente, recordando que lo único por lo que no competirían sería por ella. Hermione era suya aun así no quitaba el hecho que estaba viendo algo suyo

—Oh, ¡qué barbaridad! ¿Dónde están mis modales? ¡Bienvenidos al vecindario! —dijo el desconocido sonriendo de forma casual

—Claro —contesto con falsa amabilidad Draco, examinando cada fibra del chico y entonces noto que todo él estaba diseñado para ser superior y hacerlo notar desde la ropa hasta la casa, una casa que desencajaba con las demás, sobresalía en un vecindario de ese tipo. Sonrió de lado ese tipo sin duda era competencia; pero él no se dejaba intimidar por principiantes y aspirantes a príncipe

— ¡Que Divertido! —dijo Theo rompiendo la pelea visual frente a, él—Granger ¿podemos entrar?—dijo señalando la puerta

Hermione asintió, siendo ignorante de los pensamientos de todos

—Creo que le gustaste al vecino —Dijo Daphne en un tono de burla dirigido a Draco

—No —respondió el otro, contundente. Viendo a Daphne

—Daphne, déjale en paz—dijo Blaise para apaciguar los ánimos.

Hermione simplemente ignoro a Draco aún estaba molesta con él y la estúpida Ley

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Theodore Nott creyó que moriría de pura tristeza no podía encontrar la televisión en su lugar había un aparato negro y delgado enfrente del mueble, era extraño no reflejaba demasiado para ser un espejo

— ¿Dónde está? —pregunto finalmente con un hilo de voz

Hermione lo vio y noto algo extraño en la mirada del chico, algo que le decía que entraría en estado de pánico pronto

— ¿Qué? —pregunto rápidamente Hermione

—El Televisor, Elizabeth ¿Dónde está?

Harry alzo una ceja mientras observaba al chico y luego señalo el aparato que estaba frente a Theo, entonces noto que para la tranquilidad mental del chico lo mejor era enseñarle como se utilizaba

Hermione revisó la casa no era muy grande, pero al menos había un poco más de espacio seguía habiendo un baño. Lo cual no le gustó mucho a Daphne.

Harry leyó el, pergamino indicando que había tres cuartos, uno para la joven pareja, Hermione maldijo ese comentario, había dos cuartos más uno para Daphne. La cual se puso muy feliz al menos tendría privacidad y otro para los demás. Aunque Theo había descubierto que el sofá se podía convertir en cama, por lo que proclamo la sala como suya

Después de unos noventa minutos de sonreír al televisor, Theo acepto las reglas que Hermione le dio, le había puesto un horario pegado al lado de la pantalla.

Habían tenido suficiente por ese día, Draco sonrió ante el hecho que Hermione tendría que dormir con él, eso era bueno así la chica podía hacerse a la idea de lo que sería su nueva vida. No estaba muy feliz con esa estúpida ley era muy extraño que decidieran algo así. Además que realmente parecía que la quería obligar o peor que todo había sido planeado por el.

Hermione estaba en el cuarto, estaba cansada y las lágrimas recorrían su rostro, odiaba todo ese asunto, era demasiado joven para casarse, pero lo que más le molestaba era el hecho de ser alguien que respeta la ley, quería maldecir e ir en contra de las reglas pero no encontraba bases sólidas para hacer algo así, no estaba peleando contra un régimen autoritario.

Draco se acercó lentamente a ella y Hermione hundió su rostro en su pecho

—No llores —le susurró—. Llorar… está mal, No debes hacerlo

— ¿Quién te ha dicho algo así? —Hermione encontró sus ojos grises e intentó que no le temblase el labio inferior al hablar. A pesar de sentirse extraña

—Mi padre —contestó, hablando muy bajito—. No hay que llorar, la gente lo toma como debilidad ¿por qué lo haces?

Hermione respiró hondo. Tenía mocos y agradeció que Draco se sacase un pañuelo limpio del bolsillo y le limpiase con delicadeza. — ¿No te da asco? —preguntó ella. —Creí que todo lo que no fuera tuyo te producía asco

—Un poquito. —Él le sonrió—. Pero después de mis propios mocos, los tuyos son los que menos asco me dan del mundo. —beso su frente y volvió a sonreír —. Pero no se lo digas a las personas

—Oh, ¡qué bonito, y romántico cielo! —dijo Hermione de forma irónica

—No me digas "cielo" no me gusta

Hermione lo vio, ¿de donde había sacado esa estúpida frase?, «Cielo» era para referirse a algo lindo, casi celestial Draco Malfoy aparte de su apariencia no tenía nada de celestial.

« ¿Me he vuelto loca ya?», se preguntó Hermione mientras se miraba en el espejo grande del baño. En realidad sospechaba que el alcohol que había ingerido el día de su cumpleaños la había dejado algo loca solo así explicaba la situación inexplicable como la que estaba viviendo

-.-.-.-.-.

Draco maldijo cuando sintió el brazo de Hermione aprisionarlo, se preguntó porque nunca había notado que la chica se movía mucho al dormir, era la tercera vez que lo pateaba. Draco suspiro profundo. Hermione tenía sus piernas sobre el como si estuviera abrazando un peluche, Hacia calor y la posición no ayudaba mucho. Debió sospechar algo cuando durmió sobre él, pero claro solamente había dormido dos veces al lado de ella, la primera no podía recordarla muy bien, la segunda no contaba mucho ya que había terminado muy cansado

—Hermione —Dijo el chico tratando de librarse y poder mover las piernas

Hermione parpadeo

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunto girando su cuerpo volviendo a dormir

* * *

.

_**Casa nueva Día 1 **_

Hermione abrió los ojos eran las seis de la madrugada, tenía media hora de haberse despertado Draco roncaba como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, tapo su cara con la almohada resignada a no volver a dormir bajo las escaleras con sumo cuidado, el día comenzaba a aclarar

—Mione —Dijo Harry acomodando sus lentes — ¿Por qué estas despierta?

—No podía dormir ¿Y Tú?

—Lo mismo

—Harry sé que no me importa, pero el comentario que hiciste a Ginny en el gran comedor no se me olvida

—No quiero hablar de eso; como no quieres que te pregunte lo que ocurre con Malfoy

— ¡Entiendo! —Dijo Hermione

El sonido del timbre despertó a Theo quien camino molesto a abrir la puerta

—Hola —Dijo la copia de Draco

Theo lo escaneo completamente, era temprano para ver aun Draco mal hecho frente a el. Por lo que puso su mejor cara de molestia sin un poco de disimulo dio a notar su malestar de una forma un tanto grosera, cosa que lo tenia sin cuidado.

—Ayer no pude presentarme, no quiero que piensen que soy alguien sin educación mi nombre es..

—No me interesa —Dijo Theo de mala gana — ¿Por qué despiertas a la gente?

—Oh cuanto lo siento, veras Salí a correr no creí que pudiera molestarlos, además mi madre me pidió que les diera la bienvenida —Sonrió de forma amable

Hermione sonrió ante el acto, aunque se parecía un poco a Draco no se comportaba como un patán, de hecho parecía todo un príncipe al lado de su príncipe de piedra.

Theo observo la mirada del chico, ese chico tenia pinta de ser alguien que solo busca algo y ese algo es "Ligar" Blaise le había enseñado todos los trucos en el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos y supo rápidamente cual era el objetivo de ese rubio, era más que claro que su presa era Hermione Granger, Theo se preguntó si la chica tenía algo que atraía a los Draco's del mundo, así como Blaise atraía a las señoras mayores.

Draco carraspeo tras ellos, había observado al vecino con suma intensidad. Theo percibió la tensión en torno a la boca de Draco y la ira apenas contenida en los ojos, del rubio

—Hola —Saludo con una falsa sonrisa el intruso

—Granger—Theo susurro al oído de Hermione y ella asintió con algo parecido a una sonrisa

—Tengo que irme, lamento haberlos molestado ¿por cierto son parientes?

Theo captó la pregunta implícita. Ese chico quería descubrir si tenía alguna oportunidad con Hermione

—Hermanos, casi todos menos el—Theo señaló a Draco y sonrió.—él es Hermano de la novia de Harry—Theo señaló a Harry quien parecía sorprendido—.El y yo somos hijos de la misma madre y padre, ellos se divorciaron evidentemente sabrás el motivo, cada uno se engañaba con otra Persona por lo que cada uno se juntó de nuevo, ella—señaló a Hermione —es la hija de nuestro Padre con su nueva esposa y el otro chico.—se detuvo y sonrió de forma maliciosa— Bueno mi madre quería variedad—Theodore Nott mintió con tanto descaro como le fue posible

Hermione no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar Theodore Nott había inventado toda una tragedia familiar digna de la televisión debía averiguar que tanto veía por las noches ese chico, por que dudaba que esa imaginación viniera sola.

El vecino lo vio extrañado, pero le bastó con saber que la chica de cabello Castaño era libre, aunque el rubio parecía tener las mismas intenciones que él, lo sabía por la mirada que le daba.

Casi se palpaba en él ambiente una tensión demasiado parecida al miedo.

—Tu madre... estará agradecida que le informes que no somos un grupo de chicos en busca del placer carnal, por favor mándale nuestros saludos, parece impaciente por que vuelvas a casa —Dijo Theo sonriendo y señalando a la mujer que se asomaba por la ventana de la casa de al lado—Parece una encantadora mujer —Dijo con sarcasmo, que solo Hermione capto

—Claro, un Placer ¿Cómo debo llamarte? —Pregunto el vecino

—Granger, Theodore Granger, somos los Granger excepto los rubios y mi otro hermano él se apellida Zabini como su padre —Dijo confundiendo más al pobre desconocido

.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione y Harry le dirigieron una mirada dura al Slytherin

— ¿Porque mentiste de esa forma? —Pregunto Hermione

—Porque me despertó y no sabemos quién es realmente, además que me gusta ver la cara de las personas cuando no logran entender nada de lo que digo y claro fue algo que vi anoche sobre una familia extraña, realmente no tenia ganas de hablar con ese chico

Draco parecía molesto, le molestaba que Hermione no haya dicho que él era algo suyo, aunque claro tampoco tenían que explicar su relación a todos. Pero ese "vecino" no era cualquiera, era un rival y Draco Malfoy no soportaba que otro quisiera lo que por derecho era suyo.

Theo volvió a acercarse peligrosamente al oído de Hermione, volvió a susurrarle algo y ella volvió a asentir ante la Mirada incrédula de Harry y Draco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Blaise Zabini guardo la carta de su madre con cuidado, contenía información que el chico no quería saber, sobre todo por la pena que le generaba esa situación, pero era obvio que no podía ocultarlo siempre, además había comenzado a encariñarse con los dos chicos de Gryffindor, decidido bajo a la cocina donde para su sorpresa estaban todos reunidos. Por primera vez pudo apreciar a todos ayudando en algo, claro que la expresión de Draco era digna de una postal, tenía la cara de alguien que es obligado a ayudar.

—Esto es tan extraño—susurro Blaise

— ¿De verdad? —dijo Theo con una sonrisa desdeñosa. —Pero si somos hermanos después de todo

— ¿Alguien me explicará que ocurre? —Pregunto el moreno

—Veras querido hermano, en este lugar hay muchas personas que disfrutan viendo a los vecinos —Theo señaló la ventana de la cocina

—Nada dice bienvenidos a los suburbios como una vecina metiche que esta al pendiente de lo que haces—Dijo Harry recordando a su tía en ese momento

—Lo cual me hace preguntarme si es normal o es otro truco del ministerio—Dijo Hermione de forma suspicaz

Theo sonrió y se acercó a la chica logrando que Draco simplemente lo apartara de mala gana

—Malfoy no hagas eso —Dijo Hermione seria

—No importa, es obvio que esta celoso él sabe que un día puedes ver que hay algo mejor en el mundo —Theo sonrió

—Yo aún apuesto que tú y Daphne descubrirán su amor y huirán lejos —Dijo Blaise riendo

—Idiotas, son unos idiotas—Draco les dirigió su mejor mirada asesina

—Hablemos de lo importante: el Proyecto, es obvio que haremos trampa. —Theo y Hermione hablaron al mismo tiempo

Harry se sorprendió por esto, jamás creyó que Hermione aceptara hacer trampa, aunque ella no lo notara se estaba haciendo cercana a los chicos con los que convivían

—Pero no la trampa que creen. —Aclaro rápidamente Hermione —Simplemente que Nott me ha dicho cosas interesantes, cosas que cambian todo, como el hecho que algunos alumnos regresan a Hogwarts. Por eso creo que esta es la etapa más importante, la presentación de los proyectos me refiero a registrarlos

— ¿De qué clase de trampa hablan? —pregunto Draco

—Fácil, he leído las reglas y Nott me ha hecho notar algo importante, se supone que nadie gane o mejor dicho que nadie pueda hacerlo , esto está diseñado para que todos fracasen en esta etapa, es como Zabini dijo nos traen y luego volvemos a Hogwarts.

—Aun no comprendo—esta vez Daphne hablo

—Piensen, ¿qué pasa con los proyectos?—Pregunto Theo —Nadie los vigila, es obvio que fracasaran todos, no puedes vender algo y luego simplemente abrir una tienda una vez al mes

Draco asintió, si algo sabia era de negocios y dinero

—Así que haremos dos cosas, presentaremos un proyectó, pero trabajaremos en dos al mismo tiempo, somos seis personas bueno, seis y un pedacito —Dijo Theo viendo a Hermione de forma cariñosa.— Nos dividiremos en dos o en tres ellos no saben que conocemos esto y que ahorramos dinero vendiendo rosas ese dinero es nuestro y no aparece en el presupuesto, ¡vamos chicos! somos el equipo siete, ganémosles en su propio juego, quieren hacer trampa, primero deben saber hacerla y eso aplica a todos los equipos que querrán hacernos trampa. Dudo siquiera que alguno sea tan bueno como todos nosotros si nos lo proponemos

Todos asintieron era obvio tenían al mejor tramposo de todo Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy, engreído y prepotente pero sobre todo Tramposo, aunque ninguno lo dijera en voz alta todos lo sabían

Ese día se dedicaron a planear la forma de hacer trampa, en un lugar lleno de trampas lo cual les pareció muy divertido, Blaise y Harry fueron de compras mientras Daphne trataba de explicarle a Draco que no planeaba enamorar a Hermione en secreto como Blaise insinuaba, lo que la hacía preguntarse de donde sacaba esas tonterías.

* * *

—¿Potter puedo decirte algo?

— ¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto Harry cuando regresaban

—Me ha llegado una carta de mi madre hace poco

—Nott me conto de eso, dijo que no quisiste hablar del asunto ¿Está todo bien en tu familia?

—Eso creo, bueno mi madre se ha vuelto a casar, esta vez con una joven diseñadora, al parecer descubrió el amor aunque ella siempre descubre el amor también me ha dicho que la familia Parkinson y ella han llegado a un acuerdo

— ¿Hablas de un compromiso? Sabes que eso ya no está permitido —Le dijo Harry

—Lo sé, pero la verdad siempre me gusto Pansy pero ella solo tiene ojos para Draco, además Draco siempre ha sido muy egoísta cuando se trata de algo que considera suyo

— ¿Parkinson? Bueno él tiene a Hermione ahora, no debería opinar nada sobre ese asunto

—Quizá, pero creo que lo hará —Dijo Blaise con un suspiro

-.-.-.-.-.

—Hermione trata de no moverte tanto esta vez, no me dejas dormir—Dijo Draco cuando por fin volvieron a acostarse

—Trata de no roncar como el hurón que eres —Contesto Hermione Molesta

— ¿Qué? Yo no ronco estás loca

—Lo haces y es molesto

—Pues jamás nadie me lo había dicho —Se defendió Draco

—Te lo he dicho la gente siempre te dice mentiras para deshacerse de ti ¿con cuantas personas has dormido?

— ¿Celosa Granger?

—Esto es una tontería Malfoy —Dijo su apellido lentamente —No planeo discutir algo tonto, solo para que lo sepas no estoy celosa, tu vida promiscua solo me preocupa por mi hijo, él no tiene la culpa que yo haya tenido mis cinco minutos de debilidad y le dé un padre como tu

—Es hija, lamento decirte pero será niña

— ¿Ahora ves el futuro? —Pregunto Hermione

—Me confundes con la Profesora Trelawney, aunque no la considero profesora. El punto es que preguntas cosas obvias, será niña porque yo así lo quiero

Hermione ahogo una carcajada

—Sabes que no todo es como tú quieres

—No te entiendo claro que todo en su mayoría es como yo quiero, en todo caso no estoy dispuesto a ceder ante eso. Ese bebe —Señalo el vientre de Hermione—debe entender que debe ser niña, porque no quiero compartirte con otro hombre

—Draco ese hombre es tu hijo ¿Piensas cuando hablas? ¿O solo hablas? Olvídalo es obvio que ni siquiera vale el esfuerzo, buenas noches —Dijo Hermione acomodándose y sonriendo Draco podía ser tierno en una forma retorcida y quizá ella era un poco masoquista pero le gustaba cuando Draco tenía una cara de confusión total a causa de lo que ella le decía.

* * *

_**Nueva casa Día 2 **_

Un nuevo amanecer, un nuevo día.

Hermione descorrió las cortinas, dejando que la luz del sol bañase la habitación de un suave tono dorado. Se recogió el largo cabello castaño en una coleta desarreglada antes de comenzar a vestirse. Entonces noto que Draco la estaba viendo

—Me despertaste —se quejó el rubio

— ¿Qué tal has dormido, cielín? —preguntó de forma burlona

—No me llames así, no me gustan los apodos cariñosos son tan infantiles, ¿oíste que me despertaste?

—Lo único que oigo es tu irritante voz, hoy estas más irritante que de costumbre

— Y yo noto que esta mañana eres aún más fea de lo habitual ¿o será que hasta el momento mis ojos sufrían algún problema de visión o quizá la Amortentia que me echaste perdió efecto…? —replicó burlón.

—¡Ja! Siento decirle, mi señor, que sus ojos son un tanto… repugnantes. Espero que no tome en cuenta mi osadía al hablarle de tal modo, ¡oh, hermoso caballero!, su sueño embellecedor ha sido interrumpido ¡es una catástrofe mundial! ¡Su pobre belleza! —Hermione hizo una reverencia a modo de burla cuando terminó su anticuado discurso, que no pareció agradar al rubio— Solo para aclarar, los rumores dicen que la Amortentia la usaste tú en mi, así que quita esa cara de victima

—Deja de intentar hablar como si aún quedase en ti un atisbo de elegancia. Eres puro vulgarismo, nena. —Dijo Draco en un intento de ganarle a Hermione

—¡NO ME LLAMES «NENA»!

Draco sonrió agudo, con sus ojos grises brillando en exceso. Él también sabía usar el sarcasmo

—Lo que tú digas, nena.

—¡Uf…! ¡Cómo te odio!

— ¡Quiéreme, nena, quiéreme! —exclamó dramáticamente, antes de esconderse de nuevo bajo las sabanas ante el peine que en ese momento Hermione amenazaba con lanzarle.

Hermione salió del cuarto molesta ¿Por qué demonios siempre conseguía sacarla de quicio, si sabía de antemano a lo que se enfrentaba? No debería dejarle ganar. Tenía que encontrar alguna forma de reprimir sus rabietas. No quería que él la viese así, enfadada consigo misma. Por caer siempre ante sus tontos juegos, ella debía mostrar madurez por ambos pero simplemente le era imposible no querer matar al rubio cuando se ponía en ese plan.

Bajo hasta la sala donde Theo estaba sentado al lado de Daphne quien parecía un poco molesta

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunto Hermione sirviéndose jugo y pan esa mañana tenia mucha hambre

—Nada, tenemos una visita querida hermanita —Theo señalo la puerta donde estaba Harry

Harry trago pesado viendo a la vecina, no estaba nada mal, de hecho estaba muy bien, se parecía un poco a Daphne

—Hola ¿Eres nuevo? —Dijo acercándose con una sonrisa la chica en la puerta

Harry asintió como hipnotizado

—Mi hermano me dijo que habían personas viviendo al lado, no dijo que fueran chicos lindos, he venido a invitarlos esta tarde a mi casa —Dijo en un tono provocador —Mis padres saldrán y planeamos una pequeña reunión y aprovechar que tenemos nuevos vecinos —La voz de la chica era casi un susurro.

Theo sonrió cuando Harry entro y no pudo resistir el mencionar el parecido con Daphne

— ¿Habrá alguien parecido a mí? Cada día me sorprende este mundo, ver una versión Muggle de nuestra princesa de Slytherin me da miedo—Dijo Theo con una mueca de burla, antes de ver el reloj de la pared— Chicas las quiero pero es hora de mi cita con la televisión, si pueden irse a otro lado con sus problemas de pareja se los agradeceré —Theo comenzó a empujar a las chicas lejos de él. —También puedes irte Harry

— ¿Qué programa vez Nott? —Pregunto Hermione viéndolo fijamente

— ¿No planeas dejarme solo verdad?—Pregunto Theo resignado —Bien Puedes quedarte solo no hables que ya comenzara el programa

Hermione sonrió mentalmente, parecía que había cierta confianza entre todos ellos por ser Slytherin; pero se sorprendió disfrutando la compañía de todos.

Daphne vio a Harry mientras trataban de no molestar a Nott, podía parecer una persona amable y un chico relajado pero su cara seria detonaba que no era bueno hacerlo enojar

— ¿Qué quería la "vecina"? —Pregunto Daphne de forma casual

—Invitarnos a una fiesta en su casa

—¿una fiesta? —Pregunto Blaise detrás de ellos —Eso suena genial, quiero ver las fiestas de este mundo

—No te emociones demasiado, seguro son igual de aburridas que algunas chicas, te puedo asegurar que hay varias chicas Muggles aburridas —Dijo Draco hablando fuerte ganándose la mirada asesina de Theo.

—Pues iremos —Dijo Hermione, acercándose a ellos, mejor alejarse del lugar y dejar a solo a Theo quien parecía molesto por los cuchicheos de todos—. El vecino ha sido muy amable y no he podido preguntar su nombre, creo que se lo preguntare

Draco hizo una cara de disgusto, pero Hermione simplemente lo ignoro

—Chicos, puedo decirles algo —Blaise los vio, realmente no tenía por qué decirles nada al fin y al cabo era su vida. Lo que Draco pudiera opinar no debía importarle mucho menos ahora, de hecho Draco no debía opinar nada justo ahora—. Estoy comprometido con Pansy

— ¿Qué tu qué? —Pregunto Draco

—Eso es grandioso —Dijo Daphne con una sonrisa

—Claro que no es grandioso —Draco levanto la voz

—Y a ti ¿Que te importa? —Pregunto Harry notando la mirada de Hermione

—Este no es tu asunto Potter, Blaise sabe que no puede hacer eso…

— ¿Qué no puede hacer Blaise? —Pregunto Theo levantando la voz, lo que sucedía frente a él era más interesante que lo que ocurría en la televisión —.Creo que deberías cuidar tus comentarios Malfoy —Theo detonaba molestia al hablar. Jamás lo habían visto molesto. Theodore Nott siempre había sido un chico tranquilo, reservado de hecho habían hablado muy poco con él en todos sus años en Hogwarts, había comentado alguna cosa en algún momento, no era precisamente amigo de ninguno de ellos,comprtian algunas cosas y en ese año se habian vuento un poco cercanos, por eso les sorprendió la facilidad con la que parecía tratar a las personas

—Que seas de Slytherin no te da derecho a opinar sobre algo que no sabes —Dijo Draco levantando la voz

—Tengo tanto derecho a opinar sobre lo que ocurre aquí…Dime Malfoy ¿Dónde está?

— ¿Quién? —Pregunto Draco

—Exacto —Contesto Theo — Ni siquiera te diste cuenta que Hermione se fue, sigues siendo un cretino pero ahora eres peor que antes —Dijo Theo dándole la espalda

Los chicos de Slytherin se quedaron sorprendidos por la actitud de su compañero, era la primera vez que opinaba sobre algo que no tuviera que ver con su proyecto, incluso había dicho Hermione en lugar de Granger.

Draco finalmente se dio cuenta que efectivamente Hermione no estaba ahí no había puesto atención. En algo tenía razón Nott era un cretino, paso su mano por su cabello alborotándolo, realmente no sabía porque estaba molesto con Blaise, quizá porque Pansy siempre estuvo detrás de él, a pesar de que el jamás le dio el título de novia, realmente estaba implícito en su relación a pesar de estar comprometido con Astoria, Pansy siempre estuvo Para el y eso le gustaba; la sensación de que por más cretino que fuera ella estaba ahí lo hacía sentirse bien, a diferencia de Hermione quien lo hacía sentir de una forma diferente, jamás le había dicho a Pansy que la quería, al menos no de una forma sincera como lo había hecho con Hermione, Pansy no despertaba en el ese nerviosismo como el que la leona provocaba, se sentía terrible y eso no podía estar bien.

—Si vas a preguntar salió —Dijo Daphne—Harry salió detrás de ella, deberías ir —Lo insto la rubia sin percatarse de haber usado el nombre del chico en lugar del apellido como lo hacia siempre

Hermione suspiro una lagrima rebelde se asomaba por sus ojos, parpadeo rápido evitando que saliera, realmente no sentía la necesidad de llorar por lo que Draco hubiera dicho, simplemente era el hecho de pensar que quizá Draco sentía algo por Pansy, se sentía como la persona que destruye una relación, no podía evitarlo después de todo Pansy y Draco habían estado juntos desde que ella podía recordar aunque jamás supo el tipo de relación que ellos dos tenían, eso era lo que más le molestaba sentir que había sido la tercera persona, quizá a los ojos de Pansy como de la mayoría de las chicas eso había hecho y no podía culpar a nadie porque incluso ella lo sentía de esa forma

— ¿Estas bien? —Pregunto Harry —.Malfoy es un idiota

—Estoy bien Harry —Sonrió forzadamente —Creo que después de todo quiero distraerme un rato porque en este momento se me antojan unas varitas de regaliz

Harry sonrió

—Bueno hay una fiesta y estamos invitados ¿quieres ir? aunque aun es temprano

— Solo saludaremos a nuestros vecinos

Draco busco por todos lados sin mucho existo

— Draco ¿no has probado la casa de al lado?—Pregunto Blaise despues de buscarla durante dos horas

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione sonrió ante los detalles de su vecino

—Hermione es un hermoso nombre —Dijo besando su mano —Soy Richard, eres muy linda —Hablo con un peculiar acento que Hermione pudo percibir

—Linda casa, pareces tener buen gusto —Dijo sin saber que comentar jamás se le dio bien hacer nuevos amigos mucho menos si la veían de forma insistente, solo había una persona que la había visto de una forma parecida y era la persona que quería olvidar en ese momento

—Muy lista, Pero permíteme ser tu anfitrión este dia —.dijo invitándolos a quedare en su casa el resto de la tarde

Harry se sentía un poco incómodo junto a las chicas que había en ese lugar

— ¿Qué lindos ojos? —Dijo una quitándole sus lentes — ¿De dónde vienen?

Harry se quedó pensando unos segundos una respuesta adecuada

—Escocia, nuestra escuela esta en escocia

— ¿Así que son ricos?

— ¿Perdón qué? —Pregunto Harry abrumado por la cercanía de la chica

Draco toco la puerta, los chicos habían decido acompañarlo por pura solidaridad, aunque dudaba que Theo fuera por "solidaridad" había dejado claro que le parecía muy divertido todo eso incluso más divertido que lo que ocurría en la televisión y que después de ver la repetición de Elizabeth en la televisión esa mañana estaba encantado de presenciar el espectáculo que los Muggles llamaban fiesta. Una chica rubia le abrió la puerta

—Vivo en la casa de al lado estoy buscando a alguien—Dijo tratando que su incomodidad por tener que tratar con Muggles no se notara mucho. Sonrió como todo un caballero

—Claro, ustedes son los nuevos vecinos, pasen por favor —Les indico la chica —Soy Natalie mi hermano me dijo que quizá vendrían

Draco no presto atención a lo que ella le decía, la proximidad de la desconocida le molestaba, entonces vio a Hermione en el otro lado de la sala sonriendo para su copia ¿Quién era ese Rubio de segunda?

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —Pregunto la chica

—Draco...Draco Malfoy, disculpa tengo que hablar con mi amiga —Dijo pero la chica se interpuso en su camino

Hermione vio a Draco era inconfundible resaltaba demasiado a donde fuera, estaba platicando con una chica

—Una de mis hermanas está interesada en tu amigo —Dijo el vecino

—Siento pena por ella —Contesto Hermione, aunque realmente quería lanzarle un hechizo a Draco.

Draco empujo sutilmente a la chica tratando de liberarse de su agarre, mientras buscaba ayuda de sus compañeros pero parecía que estaban ocupados observando todo a su alrededor con excepción de Daphne que estaba con Potter al parecer lo había salvado de las garras de varias chicas, por la forma en que Potter se aferraba a su brazo

—No tienes novia por allí, ¿verdad? —preguntó, con una ancha sonrisa la chica.

Draco pareció dudar, pero luego se mostró serio.

—No, en realidad estoy comprometido —Dijo y sintió una patada en la pantorrilla, entonces vio a Hermione frente a el

— ¿Prometida? Eso es tan anticuado —dijo el vecino logrando que Draco lo viera, eso se convirtió en un duelo de miradas. El chico llevo su mano hacia el hombro de Hermione, Draco iba a protestar pero vio que Hermione seguía molesta

—Si una prometida —Contesto entre dientes

Hermione resopló, dando a entender que no deseaba seguir escuchándoles. La mañana y parte de la tarde continuó sin más percances los habían invitado a comer todo estaba bien, hasta que la vecina se decidió a poner una película.

—Tengo las películas en mi habitación —explicó, cuando todos se sentaron alrededor de la televisión—. Draco ¿quieres acompañarme y ayudarme a elegirla?— Draco tragó saliva despacio, temeroso por la forma en que esa chica lo estaba viendo

—No importa, escoge la que más te guste a ti —respondió entrecortadamente mientras buscaba la mirada de Hermione quien parecía molesta y divertida lo cual, lo confundía demasiado

El vecino sonrió de lado.

—Qué poca educación… —susurró. Logrando que Draco lo fulminara con la mirada, nadie diría que un Malfoy era más maldito o peor sin modales ya hablaban demasiado de ellos en el mundo mágico por su intervención en la guerra, como para que ahora los Muggles hablaran también de ellos

La chica pareció ofendida, asió del brazo a Draco ante la mirada divertida de Theo y casi lo arrastró hacia su habitación. Y, por primera vez, Hermione sintió auténtica pena por la chica, pero no suficiente como el enojo hacia la misma y hacia Draco, si pudiera la hubiera hechizado junto con el, desde el momento en que había puesto sus manos en Draco; pero prefirió conservar el decoro, a diferencia de las locas "amiguitas" que Draco había tenido o las chicas que habían en ese lugar, ella si tenía un poco de sentido común para no armar un escándalo, cualquier chica lista sabe que eso se hace en privado. Además aún tenía una plática pendiente con el rubio

Draco no imaginaba lo que le esperaba allí dentro. El rubio respiró hondo cuando llegaron al cuarto, sacudiéndose la manga de la fina camisa que la hermana del imitador había tocado con sus afiladas uñas rojizas. Miró alrededor. Detestaba las habitaciones rosas, repletas de flores y corazones. Le producían un asco terrible él era un chico que detestaba lo cursi de las chicas, agradecía que Hermione no tuviera esos gustos tan horrendos o le exigiera ser cursi, pero si Hermione se lo pedía podía hacer un intento por serlo. Se giró consternado buscando lo que se supone era una película, aunque no tenía idea de cómo lucía una, jamás las había visto, lanzo una maldición, al menos hubiera investigado un poco el mundo Muggle como lo había hecho Theo, seguro el sí sabría lo que buscaba y no estaría pasando esa situación— ¿Dónde están las películas? —preguntó, y sintió que un nudo le presionaba la garganta.

La rubia se acercó peligrosamente hacia él, pestañeando en exceso, como si se le hubiese metido un poco de polvo en los ojos. Entonces Draco comenzó a comprender la situación. Y se contuvo para no gritar de horror, era verdad que le resultaba estimulante que las chicas lo desearan, pero esa chica en especial no, y mucho menos con Hermione tan cerca

—La película podríamos hacerla nosotros mismos… —le susurró la chica, al tiempo que le pasaba un dedo por el cuello. No le gustó aquel primer contacto con su piel; no era lo suficientemente suave como la de Hermione

—No se me da bien actuar —repuso Draco, con la vista fija en la puerta cerrada de la habitación.

—Yo podría enseñarte.

—Tampoco me interesa demasiado. Gracias, pero tengo otras expectativas en la vida —se excusó; su rostro se tornó más pálido de lo habitual—. Creo que deberíamos volver con los demás. Mis amigos estarán preocupados por mi

—Te gusta hacerte el duro, ¿verdad? —Preguntó la chica, con voz melosa—. Te gusta… poner las cosas difíciles. Mejor, Sabes sacar partido a todo tu atractivo, supongo que tu querida prometida es aburrida, a mí me encanta que me pongan nuevos retos… y tu querido Draco eres un reto —Le guiño un ojo

—No finjo nada. Soy así de forma natural, no necesito fingir nada, entiendo que mi belleza te cautivara pero no supongo un reto, ya que no estoy interesado —dimitió él, contrariado.

—Ya, claro, claro…

—Oye, me das miedo. Quiero irme de aquí creo que estás loca—exigió finalmente.

La vecina lo ignoró. Sus manos se dirigieron hacia el cuello de la camisa de Draco y empezaron a desabrochar los primeros botones.

—Pero ¿qué haces, loca? Ya te dije que tengo a alguien —gritó él, consternado. No quería ser excesivamente grosero con los desconocidos, según le había dicho en una ocasión Hermione debía tratar de contener su temperamento con las personas

—No te resistas más, querido Draco —insistió la chica; comenzaba a enfadarse. Nunca un chico se le había negado durante más de cinco minutos; todos terminaban cayendo a sus pies tarde o temprano. Sonrió tontamente. Él intentó escapar. Ella tiró de la camisa hacia abajo, arrancando todos los botones de un tirón.

—Niña, tú tienes que ir directamente con alguien que te revise, estás loca créeme muy loca, esta camisa es de seda importada, cuesta más dinero que toda tu horrenda ropa y solo para que lo sepas mi prometida no es aburrida, es linda a diferencia tuya—dijo Draco y vio en dirección a la única salida posible la puerta, pero desde donde estaba se le hacía lejana, esa era una tentación muy grande, la chica no era fea, con toda su fuerza de voluntad logro pensar claramente, la chica le recordó a Astoria y eso basto para que entrara en razón —. Si quieres contribuiré a pagar los gastos de la clínica o donde sea que la gente como tu va a curarse. —Dijo caminando a la puerta

— ¿Adónde crees que vas? —La chica se cruzó de brazos, enojada.

—Lejos, muy lejos… de ti —contestó, antes de salir volando de allí. Draco corrió por el pasillo como alma que lleva el diablo, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. — ¡AMOR! —Gritó, fuera de sí—. ¡AMOR, VEN! —No sabía de donde había salido eso de "amor" odiaba ese tipo de cosas pero en ese momento lo único que sabía era que acababa de esquivar una tentación y quería irse de ahí lo más rápido posible

Hermione salió de la sala alarmada por la llamada. Pero sobre todo por la forma en que Draco le había dicho, jamás pensó que él se atreviera a decirle de esa forma y menos frente a las personas. Estudió a Draco de pies a cabeza Llevaba la camisa desabrochada dejando a la vista la suave y blanca piel de su bien trabajado torso gracias a las prácticas de Quidditch. Ladeó la cabeza, puntuando mentalmente su cuerpo con un merecido 9. Después observó su aterrorizado rostro.

— ¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre?—pregunto cruzándose de brazos visiblemente molesta— ¿porque estas medio desnudo? —pregunto alzando una ceja

Draco se colgó en sus brazos como niño abrazándola

—Ha intentado matarme, y quizá violarme—dijo, hablando atropelladamente—. Esa chica está completamente loca; quería que hiciéramos una película, y no apta para todo el público, precisamente, ¿cómo me dejas solo? Sabes lo hermoso que soy cualquier chica me quiere ¿no te da miedo que me quieran de padre de sus hijos? ¿Acaso planeas compartirme? —Pregunto demasiado rápido

Hermione lo soltó molesta

— ¿Qué? ¿Tú de que hablas?

—Esa chica me dijo que haríamos una película para adultos —Dijo más despacio —Adultos —Repitió

— Bueno, no importa al menos no te dejaste hacer nada ¿Verdad? —Hermione lo vio seria — ¿Verdad Malfoy?

—Claro que no —Dijo Tratando de cubrir su pecho lo cual le resultaba imposible

— ¿Podemos irnos?—Pregunto Draco de forma suplicante, en su vida había quería que alguien lo encontrara feo como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento al escuchar la forma en que Hermione había dicho su apellido, lo último que quería era discutir, no tenía ánimos, mucho menos por culpa de la hermana del imitador, no quería darle la satisfacción de ver más facetas de Hermione, ese rostro molesto solo era de, el, además aún tenía que aclarar con ella el asunto de Pansy aunque no sabía lo que había pasado realmente

—Está bien, volvamos a casa

Hermione se excusó frente a los vecinos y trato de ignorar la mirada de cachorro que el vecino le lanzaba, había comenzado a detestar su forma de tratarla como si fuera una princesa incapaz de ir por un vaso de agua sola, le costó trabajo admitir que eso le gustaba de Draco que siempre la hacía llevarle la contraria obligándola a demostrarle que podía hacer las cosas mejor que el

Después de unos treinta minutos de reír sin parar, Theo se había cansado

—Ha sido una día duro, ¿eh? —Theo los vio divertido, de reojo. Mientras se acomodaba en el sillón

Draco suspiró abrumado.

—Lo resumiré de esta forma —explicó Theo — La anterior casa era un paraíso divino e inigualable en comparación con lo que hoy hemos conocido. Y eso está bien

— ¿Cómo puede estar bien?—Pregunto Blaise

—Bueno en primera no había este tipo de entretenimiento, que si bien me parece interesante y entretenido, el hecho es que no me gustan las peleas y menos entre mis amigos además nadié cree que ganemos tenemos esa ventaja… eso y que somos más listos de lo que creen como ya les había dicho

—Eres demasiado optimista —Dijo Daphne

—Claro que no, pero lo que dije es verdad el hecho que nos subestiman es nuestra ventaja

—De hecho, no lo hacen —Dijo Harry — Nos creen peligrosos

—Pequeños aprendices —Contesto Theo —Para ser Rey debes conocer a tu pueblo y nosotros conocemos lo que es vivir en un lugar sin muchas cosas, así que sabemos lo que la gente quiere, pueden preguntarle a Draco, en su vida había hecho algo y ahora sabe lo que significa deslactosada —Dijo Theo riendo — ¿Acaso creen que es desventaja conocer lo que un potencial cliente compraría?

—Theo lleva razón en ese asunto —Dijo Blaise

— ¿Porque siempre soy el ejemplo? —Pregunto Draco

—Bueno "Amor" de Draco Malfoy —Dijo Theo a Hermione —nosotros daremos un paseo ustedes cuiden la casa volveremos tarde no, nos esperen —empujo a todos los demás dejándolos solos

Draco se armó de valor, tenía que aclarar las cosas mientras más rápido lo hiciera mejor

—Jamás le había dicho a una chica que la quiero—Dijo rápido —Lo de esta mañana fue porque estaba sorprendido, pero bueno las cosas son así

—Realmente no me molesto, entiendo sentí lo mismo cuando Ron comenzó a salir con Lavender, sentir que algo que sentías tuyo se aleja es raro, simplemente aclárame ¿Cuál era tu relación con ella? ¿Salían?

—Salir, supongo que si pero jamás fue algo oficial, simplemente era cómodo no había de mi parte ese sentimiento de pertenencia podía ir y salir con otras chicas sin sentir nada

— ¿Qué cambio? —Pregunto Hermione

—Creo que estaba enamorado de ti desde siempre, simplemente no lo había aceptado eres todo lo que se supone no me debe gustar, lo que cambio fue que ahora puedo decir que me gustas sin miedo a que me avienten un Crucio por hacerlo.

—Eres un tonto ¿Lo sabias?

—Me lo dicen muy seguido nena

—No me digas así

—Claro Nena —dijo Draco riendo —es lindo decirte asi "nena"

— ¡Ya cállate! Siempre matas el momento

Draco rio por la mirada y la sonrisa de Hermione

—Ya te dije ¡quiéreme nena, quiéreme!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lucius tomaba él te mientras los regalos y felicitaciones llegaban al por mayor

—Pero si es Greengrass—Dijo Lucius con cierto desdén cuando el hombre se sentó a su lado

—Malfoy, no sé cómo lo lograste pero yo no creo toda esta farsa, harías cualquier cosa por evitar la pobreza como vender a tu hijo a una impura

—Mucho cuidado con lo que dices —Lucius saco su varita —Nadie insulta a mi familia

—Lucius, me asegurare de descubrir toda esta mentira y tu familia será lo que debe ser absolutamente nada, tuviste suerte de casarte con una Black el viejo Abraxas estaba deseoso de conservar el linaje, pero en el fondo sabemos que no eres más que un arribista como todos los Malfoy ¿acaso creías que no sabía que solo te interesaba mi fortuna? Solo acepte el compromiso por que tu apellido valía pero ahora no lo hace y estoy libre de tener que tratar contigo, me asegurare que la gente se dé cuenta la farsa que son los Malfoy y esta mentira que has montado créeme no durará mucho, hay mucha gente que no quiere ver de nuevo a tu familia en una posición privilegiada

—Mucha suerte con eso, ahora si no tienes nada más que decir vete de mi casa

— ¿Tu casa? Todos saben que te la dio el ministerio y que fue por el apellido Granger, lo cual es patético —Dijo Greengrass caminando hacia la salida

Lucius resistió la ganas de lanzarle un imperdonable pero se aseguraría que eso no quedara así nadie insultaba a un Malfoy

* * *

_**Bueno aquí esta el capitulo espero merecer un comentario, realmente estar de vacaciones no me ayuda mucho de hecho me hace imposible actualizar ya que debo cumplir con los compromisos familiares lo que no me deja casi tiempo libre. espero no tardar demasiado pero no puedo prometer eso u-u a si que tengan paciencia por favor**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, no puedo contestar todos pero los leo y me alegran mucho, mas de 150 realmente es algo que me pone feliz ^^ **_

_**La pregunta del Face **_

_**¿Que apodo usa Draco para molestar a Hermione?**_


	12. Intrusos y Fiesta de despedida

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling**

_**La historia es mía, y no está autorizada a ser publicada en otro foro, página o blog que no sea mío. **_

_**Como siempre lamento la demora, semana muy ocupada… **_

_**(Me disculpo por algunas faltas de ortografía que puede haber, no tengo el tiempo suficiente, para corregir todo el capitulo)**_

* * *

_**Sakura Gremory**_

**IDO, IDO **

**CAPITULO 12**

**Intrusos y Fiesta de despedida**

Narcissa Malfoy vio las invitaciones mientras su esposo leía el periódico

— ¿Me dirás la verdad? —Pregunto la mujer

— ¿Cuál verdad?

—Lucius no soy tonta, es obvio que algo ocurre todos esos rumores no llegan solos. Dime que fue lo que realmente ocurrió, Rita Skeeter ha escrito un artículo muy interesante sobre el compromiso, asegura que hay cosas que no están claras sobre su romance y ciertamente yo también lo creo, imagina lo que pensara la gente

—Cissy amor no debes creer todo lo que escriben, te lo aseguro no hay nada extraño nuestro hijo simplemente descubrió que sentía algo por la chica, creo que negarle esto después de todo lo que se ha esforzado por cambiar sería muy malo de nuestra parte

—Lucius Malfoy, se cuándo me mientes, haces un movimiento con la mano, a sí que dime la verdad quizá es verdad que nuestro hijo este enamorado, pero todo esto de una boda repentina no lo creo

Lucius asintió

—Está bien te diré, ella está embarazada ¿Quieres que nuestro nieto nazca fuera del matrimonio? O que el nombre de nuestro hijo ande en boca de todos, diciendo que solamente jugo con la chica y ahora no se hace responsable —Lucius argumento sabiendo que su mujer no se opondría ante eso, sobre todo no haría más preguntas, lo cual estaba bien, no estaba preparado para decirle toda la verdad todavía

Narcissa abrió los ojos de sorpresa

— ¿Embarazada? ¿Cómo ocurrió eso?

—Como pasa siempre en las parejas para tener Hijos, tu, simplemente debes de arreglar todo, ¡Vamos anímate! Por nuestro hijo

—Siento que me ocultas algo

Lucius la vio seriamente antes de querer decir algo

—EL amo Lucius tiene una visita —Dijo un Elfo

Lucius agradeció por esa pequeña interrupción. Su esposa podía ser muy insistente si se lo proponía

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco había esbozado poco a poco una mueca de terror. No era de extrañar. No había esperado que Hermione se enojara con él, por el simple hecho de decir que la vecina era linda lo peor era que era verdad, no recordaba como había salido ese tema, tenían unas horas de haber estado besándose y ahora ella parecía querer matarlo.

—Pero tú me preguntaste. —dijo Draco defendiéndose

— ¿Así que es linda? —Pregunto Hermione

—No, era horrenda —dijo rápidamente —Como Daphne

—Daphne es linda ¿Te gusta Daphne?

— ¿Qué? no hablamos de eso ¿Cómo es que ahora hablamos de eso? —Dijo el rubio

Draco Hubiese dado cualquier cosa por no estar ahí en aquel instante. Observó los alrededores y deseó desaparecer de inmediato. No sabía cómo había terminado metido en esa absurda discusión

Harry y los demás se mantuvieron callados cuando vieron a Draco salir de la habitación maldiciendo

—Creo que eso ha sido informativo —Dijo Daphne — ¿Realmente se parece a mí? —Dijo en tono curioso

—Pregúntale a Potter —Dijo Theo

Harry escupió el agua que estaba tomando en ese momento Daphne clavo su mirada en el

—Claro que no —dijo Harry —. Ella es horrenda

Theo iba a decir algo cuando sintió que su cuerpo se movió solo

— ¿Qué haces Nott? —Pregunto Draco de forma fría mientras Theo alejaba la mano de su trasero

—No he sido yo —Dijo Rápido —. Alguien me ha lanzado un hechizo

— ¡Claro! ¿Quién? —Pregunto Blaise —Quizá estaba equivocado y será Draco el que descubra su amor al lado de Theo —Dijo esto y todos comenzaron a reír

—No jodas Blaise. Él me ha agarrado el culo, ustedes lo vieron

—Que no he sido yo, Realmente alguien me lanzo algo

—Claro, Claro, ahora sabemos que bien puede ser Granger o Draco, estoy pensativo —dijo Blaise de forma seria

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada

—Esto es perfecto, justo iba a sugerir que Draco durmiera en el sillón con Theo pero noto que tienen tanto compañerismo, tanta confianza entre ustedes —Dijo comenzando a caminar

— ¿Qué? No pienso dormir con Nott, menos ahora que me ha agarrado —Se quejó Draco —Además ¿porque tengo que hacerlo?

—Por qué no te quiero cerca de mi hoy, créeme Draco Malfoy no me quieres tener cerca —dijo Hermione enojada mientras entraba al cuarto y cerraba —Ni se te ocurra querer abrir esa puerta Draco —Grito

—Esto es culpa de todos ustedes —Dijo Draco molesto pateando el sillón. —No te quiero cerca Nott

-.-.-.-.-.-

Theodore Nott suspiro fuerte muchos pensamientos rondaban por su cabeza esa noche

_« ¿Seré gay? No, no lo creo, me gusta Luna y encuentro a Hermione muy atractiva, pero si fuera Gay no me fijaría en Malfoy a menos que sea masoquista, Puedo ser masoquista pero no tanto, quizá es porque uso mucha loción es verdad debo comprar más ya no tengo ¿Qué estará haciendo Luna? además hace calor, maldito Malfoy quizá el me lanzo el hechizo, él quería que lo manoseara o Blaise; quizá alguno lo hizo me niego a creer que yo quería manosear a Malfoy, aunque si fuera Gay el debería estar feliz que yo lo manoseara, soy atractivo mejor que no se entere que estoy pensando esto»_

— ¿Sabes que se Legeremancia? —Dijo Draco —Puedo saber qué piensas pedazo de imbécil, aléjate de mí

—Deja de violar mi privacidad

—Es tu Culpa —Finalmente dijo Draco viéndolo fijamente

— ¿Cómo esto es mi culpa? —Pregunto Theo —Tú fuiste quien la hizo enojar

— ¡Cállate! Y mejor aléjate unos centímetros de mí, estas muy cerca no te quiero cerca Theodore Nott, mucho menos después de leer tus pensamientos ¿Cómo que atractiva?

—Es mi cama, claro que estoy cerca ¿Qué esperabas? —Dijo Theo acomodándose en la cama mientras Draco seguía moviéndose—. Y si es atractiva; no me extraña que el vecino ande rondando

— ¡Desaparece, Nott! —exclamó con brusquedad.

—Ya te dije que es mi cama, mejor ve y discúlpate con Hermione

—Me molesta que digas su nombre

— ¿Celoso? —Pregunto Theo de forma maliciosa —Bueno soy atractivo, rico y a diferencia tuya yo si soy encantador

Draco pensaba matarlo pero en lugar de eso sintió un golpe

— ¿Malfoy? ¿Estas dormido? —Pregunto Theo al verlo con los ojos cerrados

—_Desmaius_ —Escucho Theo antes de caer inconsciente

La silueta se movió en la oscuridad revisando todo a su paso con sumo cuidado se dirigió al cuarto de Hermione

—_Alohomora—_Pronuncio y la puerta se abrió.

Hermione estaba encerrada no recordaba cómo había terminado de estar besándose con Draco en la sala. A discutir con él, sonrió porque a pesar de todo Draco podía ser encantador; aunque claro eran raras esas ocasiones. Cerro los ojos pronto volverían a Hogwarts y tendría que lidiar con los problemas de su inminente boda, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse

— ¿Draco? —Pregunto. Entonces lo vio —_Lumos_ —Dijo ella apuntando hacia el intruso

—_Everte Statum—_Dijo el intruso y Hermione perdió el equilibrio —_Desmaius _

Hermione cayo inconsciente

—Lo tengo —El intruso tomo el papel del registro

**Equipo siete Registro **

**Folio:** **107**

**Primer Proyecto: Florería**

**Ubicación: Cardiff / Market Street **

**Nombre de Propietario: Sly Corp **

**Descripción: **

**Florería Sly Asociados: Variedad de Flores, Proyecto Registrado según los términos de los negocios Muggles cumpliendo todos los requisitos solicitados por la prueba y siendo aprobado, cuenta de Ingresos registrada a nombre del negocio, modo de manejo de cuenta presentado ante el Banco Nacional de Londres, Local estándar pasando todas las pruebas, Registrado por Hermione Granger y Daphne Greengrass **

**Número de Registro: 7077 **

La persona sonrió y depósito de nuevo el documento en su lugar, había cumplido su misión había resultado fácil, podía decir que la competencia acababa de comenzar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ron observaba a Pansy mientras desayunaba

— ¿Qué ves Weasley? —Pregunto la chica de forma cortante

— ¿Cómo soportas que Malfoy te haga lo que te hace?

— ¿Cómo soportas ser imbécil? —Pregunto ella —Weasley ¿no te cansas de ser siempre así? Siempre eres el tercero en ese grupo no eres muy listo ni eres el héroe, de hecho ¿Qué eres? —Pregunto maliciosamente la chica. —Puedo ver que sientes algo por Granger y quizá tienes un poco de envidia de Potter.

—Tú no sabes nada Parkinson, Hermione es especial y Harry es mi amigo, pero claro como tú no tienes amigos no entiendes ese concepto.

—Weasley ¿Quién crees que gane? Me refiero a este absurdo concurso ¿Crees que tenemos oportunidad?

Justin se acercó a ellos

—Parkinson tiene razón en algo, Granger es muy inteligente, ¿podrían dejar sus pequeñas peleas y concentrarse? me gustaría poder tener la posibilidad de ganar y creo que sé que debemos hacer

— ¿Qué se te ocurrió?—Pregunto Ron

—Valernos de lo que sabemos y usarlo como ventaja, simplemente copiemos su proyecto

—Pero no sabemos cuál es —Dijo Ron

—Claro que si —Dijo Pansy —Flores

— ¿Flores? —Pregunto Ron — ¿Realmente creen que eso harán?

—Estoy segura, si ponemos algo cerca de donde ellos estarán podremos entrar en libre competencia, el sabotaje está permitido —Dijo sonriendo la chica —Mejor ellos que nosotros y tenemos la ventaja que ellos no conocen nuestro Plan

Zacharias Smith interrumpió, estaba sudado y le faltaba el aire

—Justin tiene razón, haremos trampa como lo harán los otros seis Equipos—El chico de Hufflepuff dijo con una sonrisa —Es el único equipo con seis miembros eso es desventaja nosotros somos cinco y hay equipos de solo cuatro ¿Por qué ellos son seis? Es obvio que los están favoreciendo

—No sé, todavía no me convence este asunto —Dijo Ron

—No importa si no te convence igual lo haremos —Contesto Pansy

—Bien como estamos todos de acuerdo preparémonos para volver, no queremos hacer esperar a los demás —Dijo Justin con una falsa sonrisa

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione bajo las escaleras clavó la vista en el suelo, muerta de vergüenza no entendía como alguien había irrumpido de esa forma sin que ninguno pudiera darse cuenta o quizá solo lo había soñado por que parecía que nadie más lo había visto

— ¿Listos para regresar? —Pregunto Harry —. ¿Estás bien Mione?

—Si —Mintió rápido

Theo estaba seguro que algo había pasado, podía recordar brevemente a esa persona pero no estaba seguro de comentarlo, lo mejor era investigar, no cabía duda en su mente que se trataba de alguien de algún equipo, era obvio que habían obtenido la información de su ubicación de algún modo, eso olía a trampa por donde quisiera que lo viera

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione quería morirse en ese momento, en el momento que piso Hogwarts, las felicitaciones por parte de algunos alumnos y las amenazas por parte de otros no se hicieron esperar

—Eres famosa —dijo Theo con una sonrisa

—A veces quisiera huir lejos

—Cálmate, no seas dramática, yo soy un buen partido, es mas deberías estar feliz, muy feliz casi brincando de alegría porque este momento ha llegado a tu vida

—Apuesto a que Hermione huye en el último momento —dijo Blaise

—Lo que me hace preguntarme ¿De dónde sacas que Hermione se irá conmigo? —Daphne vio a Blaise

—Un día iba al baño y la puerta estaba medio abierta Granger y tú estaban abrazadas como dos lapas pegadas

Daphne se quedo pensativa no recordaba eso, a ella siempre le gusto abrazar algo cuando dormía

— ¿Pero qué tonterías imaginas?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione cerró los ojos fuertemente tenía que estar soñando cuando vio la invitación y Narcissa Malfoy comenzó a hablar sobre cosas que ella no entendía como maquillaje e invitaciones, realmente quería pensar que todo eso de la boda se trataba de una broma de mal gusto por parte del ministerio, no podían estar hablando enserio. Pero claro. Parecía que últimamente todo lo que creía era equivocado

—Tenemos que ir Con Mcgonagall. —Dijo Draco interrumpiendo a su madre, en ese momento Hermione agradeció que el apareciera.

—Aun no terminamos de probar el vestido

—Lo haremos Después —.dijo rápido Hermione librándose de Narcissa.

Draco dio un suspiro cansado cuando dejo los papeles en la oficina de Mcgonagall, habían acordado mentir un poco, aunque Hermione prefería que dijeran «Olvidos pequeños o simplemente pequeñas omisiones» dirigió una sonrisa a la chica del otro lado del pasillo.

Ron puso mala cara cuando vio a Hermione sonreír con Draco, pero oculto su malestar no quería darle el gusto a Malfoy de burlarse de él

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto Harry viéndolo

—Nada—Mintió Ron, le molestaba sobre manera, ver a sus amigos con Malfoy como si fueran íntimos amigos

— ¿Seguro que todo está bien?

—Claro, ¿Porque no lo estaría? ¿Que me cuentas? ¿Qué tal te va todo con tus nuevos amigos?

Harry captó el tono de voz que Ron utilizó y la mirada que parecía lanzarle a los Slytherin

—No son tan malos, realmente son agradables

—¡Sí, claro!, todos los Slytherin son tan confiables y ninguno de ellos quiso entregarte a Voldemort cuando tuvieron la oportunidad algo que parece que olvidaste, pero está bien… por cierto Ginny quería hablar contigo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione vio a Draco mientras caminaban llamando la atención de varios alumnos

— ¿Estás contento?

—Podría estarlo más. —Sonrió—, pero me conformo, nena

—No, no empieces con eso de nuevo

—Tú no me dices cuándo puedo comenzar—le reprochó Draco

—Ya, bueno, no tenemos tiempo que perder en tonterías. —Agitó una mano

— ¿Estas molesta por la boda? —Pregunto Draco

—Da igual si estoy molesta, ¿Has leído la nueva Ley? No podemos separarnos hasta después de un año, claro primero debemos pasar por una serie de estúpidas pruebas, sin mencionar que si huyo el ministerio me quitara la custodia de mi hijo, aunque no me agrade casarme contigo, no me entusiasma la idea que tu críes a nuestro hijo, simplemente creo que es demasiado extraño —Dijo con cansancio Hermione

Draco suspiró, algo abochornado. Era cierto todo lo que ella decía

—Mi madre parece feliz organizando todo, lo siento lo más seguro es que no te entusiasme tener a mi madre demasiado cerca

—Simplemente quisiera que la mía estuviera también, aunque seria un verdadero infierno tenerlas a las dos decidiendo lo que debo o no debo llevar. —Hermione suspiro —Bueno, no importa. Es bueno saber que tu madre ya está mejor de salud—Sonrió

—Bueno sobre eso.. Olvídalo un día me contaras lo que ocurrió con tus padres

Alegremente cambiaron el tema.

— ¿Has pensando un nombre para nuestra hija?—Pregunto Draco. Lo cual hizo que Hermione se detuviera, realmente no había pensado en ninguno, de hecho no había pensado en su bebe, era como un sueño lejano, algo producto de un delirio

—Realmente no, ¿Que te parece si elegimos cada quien uno?, tu el de niño y yo el de niña

— ¿Por qué?

—Porqué si, tu preguntaste me parece lo mas sensato

—Está bien, pero no puedes decir nada del nombre que elija —dijo Draco de mala forma

—Está bien. Me parece justo. —Hermione estiró un brazo al frente, pues estaba acostumbrada a cerrar cualquier pacto con una sacudida de manos o en su defecto un abrazo como lo hacía con Harry.

Él frunció el ceño.

—No pienso darte un apretón de manos, es extraño

—Draco, a veces realmente me desesperas

—Pero me quieres —Le dijo él

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry fue a la torre de astronomía, quería estar solo un momento, quería lidiar con sus pensamientos y sentimientos que al parecer Daphne comenzaba a despertar en él. entonces los vio

— ¡Harry! No es lo que parece —Dijo Ginny separándose de Deán

—Creo que es exactamente lo que parece —Contesto el —Sabes ni siquiera importa, esto termino. —dijo saliendo del lugar, sentía una carga y enojo pero sobre todo un poco de consuelo porque sus pensamientos no parecían tan abrumadores ahora

—¡Harry! —grito Ginny

—Dije que termino —Contesto soltándose del agarre de la chica. —De alguna forma lo sabía, regresa con Deán te estará esperando, y por favor cuando le digas a Ron sobre esto, dile la verdad o se la diré yo, a pesar de todo aun siento cariño por ti, han sido muchos años de amistad.

Harry se alejo del lugar lo mas rapido que pudo, tenia demasiados sentimientos encontrados en ese preciso momento.

* * *

La semana había pasado rápido para el gusto de Hermione que sentía su _**Funeral/Boda **_como ella le decía, a solo dos dias y no la había ayudado que Mcgonagall hubiera decididó que no tenían que asistir a clases en lo que duraran los preparativos

— ¿No es hoy tu salida con los chicos?—Pregunto Hermione

—Sí, ¿y tú?

—Yo, has de cuenta que no estoy que ya me fui lejos, muy lejos de aquí, Ginny pasara por mí. Draco cuidado y vas a ver chicas, lo último que necesito es un montón de chicas burlándose de mí porque te enredaste con alguna, faltando dos día para la famosa boda

—Listo—Dijo Blaise entrando

—Ni se te ocurra llevarte a Draco a ver chicas Blaise Zabini, te mato si lo haces—le dijo Hermione al recién llegado —.No me dejará esperando en este asunto frente media comunidad Mágica, te perseguiré hasta el tártaro de ser preciso

—Vale lo prometo, nada de chicas, que salvaje y violenta te has vuelto Granger. —Contesto el moreno

Draco le dirigió una mirada asesina

—Me voy —Dijo cuándo Ginny entro. —Recuerden nada de chicas

.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Pregunto Ginny

—Nada, créeme nada que valga la pena —contesto Hermione caminando al lado de su amiga—Se lo de Harry, Ginny ¿Quieres contarme?—dijo con un poco de pena Hermione

—No quiero hablar de ese asunto, por favor no preguntes —Dijo de forma cortante Ginny —Y dime ¿Estas emocionada por ser la señora Malfoy?... Ron esta hecho una fiera, no para de decir tonterías

—Yo diría preocupada más que emocionada y si lo he notado, Ron no está muy feliz, el otro día simplemente me evito, eso me pone triste por que es mi amigo no me gusta verlo así

—Bueno mi hermano puede ser un poco testarudo, solo dale tiempo. Hoy es tu día, así que olvidémonos de los chicos y todos los problemas. Luna y las demás nos están esperando —Dijo Ginny sonriendo —Por cierto Herms, dime la verdad ¿Por qué se casan tan rápido? Realmente su amor es tan fuerte que no pueden esperar, como dicen los periódicos; porque hay rumores que dicen que estas embarazada y que por eso lo hacen

Hermione sonrió y quito importancia a la pregunta,sin dar una respuesta, la noche transcurrió entre bromas y felicitaciones por parte de sus amigas, claro Lavender hacia algún comentario debes en cuando sobre su relación con _**Draco—Sexi—Bomba—sexual—esta como quiere—Papacito—de Hogwarts **_como ella decía

—¿Y es cierto los rumores sobre él? —Pregunto Lavender —Dicen que es un dios de los besos

—Lavender, no preguntes esas tonterías —Dijo Padma

—Da igual, no pensaba contestar —Hermione sonrió —Ya es tarde debo volver. Mañana Narcissa querrá torturarme si tengo ojeras

—Me compadezco de ti —dijo Ginny

Había empezado a oscurecer

Hacía frío y los pasillos estaban completamente desiertos, envueltos en la oscuridad nocturna. Alzó una mano, sin dejar de caminar, y permitió que algunas gotas de lluvia la tocaran cuando paso por una ventana

Aceleró el paso, preguntándose cómo estaría Draco. Ciertamente, no estaba segura de que dejarlo solo con sus amigos hubiese sido una buena idea. Ahora se arrepentía. Había pasado la velada con sus amigas preocupada. Se imaginaba a un impulsivo Draco con alguna de las amiguitas de Blaise Zabini, quizá incluso Pansy. Casi corrió cuando su mente comenzó a divagar con extrañas ideas que le removieron las entrañas.

Dio la contraseña al retrato e ingreso a la torre no había disfrutado mucho su pequeña reunión con sus amigas por pensar en Draco.

Eran las dos de la madrugada. En cuanto abrió la puerta, el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza. Vio a Theo y Harry dormidos en el piso. Había música. Que descendía desde el piso superior, los primeros acordes de una canción de algún grupo que no pudo distinguir sonaban a todo volumen. Ni siquiera sabía que a Draco le gustara esa música, ni si tenía idea de cómo ponerla en Hogwarts ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? No presto atención a su alrededor. Casi temblando, subió lentamente por la escalera, con una mano en el pecho, infundiéndose calma. La música provenía de habitación de Draco. Aquello la tranquilizó, pero solo momentáneamente, pues, cuando asomó la cabeza en aquel cuarto, descubrió que no había nadie allí. Aterrada, advirtió el humo en el aire. Humo que olía extraño ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba Draco? Salió disparada hacia su cuarto y abrió la puerta sin miramientos. Tampoco lo encontró allí. Sin saber qué más hacer, desesperada, divisó la luz que se filtraba bajo la puerta del baño, corrió hasta allí y giró el picaporte Dorado con las manos. Aquella primera imagen la dejó totalmente paralizada. Draco estaba arrodillado frente al retrete abierto, con la cabeza metida en él y las manos abrazando el contorno. Estaba despeinado. Los mechones rubios caían a los lados, anárquicos. Sus ojos grises se habían convertido en dos diminutas rendijas que parecían destilar fuego. Conservaba los pantalones intactos, pero estaba descalzo y llevaba varios botones de su preciada camisa blanca de seda importada desabrochados. Recordando que aquella persona era Draco, aunque no tuviera el aspecto de Draco, se preguntó si había estallado una revolución de nuevo en Hogwarts sin que ella se enterase. Se acercó hasta él, que levantó levemente la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa risueña.

— ¡Eeeh, Hermione —saludó agitando una mano en el aire. Y sonriendo tontamente

Hermione se arrodilló a su lado y lo examinó asombrada, sin comprender. — ¡Merlín! Pero ¿qué demonios te ha ocurrido?

Draco sonrió a carcajada limpia, soltando momentáneamente el retrete sobre el que se inclinaba para sujetarse el estomago con las manos. —¡Shoy felizzz…! Temedamete felizzz… Te amo musho

Hermione quiso decir algo, pero se había quedado muda. Él se acercó más a ella, todavía riendo, y ella distinguió el aroma a alcohol puro. Abrió mucho los ojos, alucinada, mirándole sin poder creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo. — ¿Has bebido, Draco? ¿Qué has bebido?

Él parecía pensativo. Alzó la vista hacia el techo del baño, como si intentase recordar algo. Después brotó una nueva carcajada de sus labios. —Un boquito. —Señaló con los dedos la cantidad, mostrándole unos cuatro centímetros—. Pero no musho. Es que he passsado la noshe con los chicos. Potter que es mu' entetenido, mu' simpático tamién…

Hermione se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Tenía que calmarse. Debía lograr controlarse para enmendar la situación. ¡Por Merlín y los fundadores de Hogwarts! Había olvidado que Harry estaría también con ellos, Zabini casi lo había obligado. Pero ¿cómo había derivado la situación para que su mejor amigo, dejara que Draco acabase así?

— ¡Voy a matar a Zabini! —gritó, frotándose las sienes como si así fuese a conseguir dominar el conflicto.

Draco negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

—Pueg no hace musha falta. Creo que ya está muergto. —La miró sin siquiera pestañear—. Lo he vishto abajo, tirado en el suelo. —Apuntó con un dedo al rostro de Hermione

—. Mírame atentamente: eshtaba ashí.

Draco se desparramo sobre el suelo del baño, estirando las piernas y los brazos, colocándose boca abajo, imitando la última postura en la que había visto a su amigo. Después rió y se incorporó nuevamente.

Hermione resopló, furiosa. Ahora había pasado de estar asombrada a estar cabreada. Supuso que los demás se habían quedado dormidos en la sala incluso Harry por lo que no presto mucha atención a ellos, como siempre se quedaban dormidos cuando estudiaban creyó que solo estaban cansados. No imagino que estaban todos ebrios

—Luego intercambiaré algunas palabras con ellos.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—¡Pero si he disho que tan muertos, mu muertos! —repitió.—Pottel fue glaciosho, él me dijo que estaba shupel feliz

—Vamos, levántate, idiota —le exigió ella, al tiempo que le estiraba de un Brazo

Él sonrió con aire alelado, como si fuese un muñeco de trapo. —¡Qué divedtido…! —exclamó alegremente, poniéndose de pie con ayuda de Hermione

— ¿Te encuentras muy mal?

—¡Pero qué dishes! Estoy de puuuta madre. —Fijó la vista en el retrete unos instantes—. Iba a fomitar, pero ya no. Hermione se acercó a él y se apartó instintivamente.

—Apestas a alcohol —le informó. Él continuó riendo, con los ojos medio cerrados y apoyándose en el hombro de ella para no caerse.

—He bebido un poco de lo que trajo Zhabini—detalló—. Y despuesh, hemosh bebido eso que se llama… se llama… ¡joder, se llama, esho como lo que bebimhos los dhos eshee dia, cuando me judasthe amor eternoo…!

— ¿Whisky? ¿Has bebido whisky? ¿Cuándo te jure eso?

—¡Shi, eso! –La miró orgulloso. —Musho amol

Hermione se dirigió hacia la bañera, abrió el grifo del agua fría y colocó el tapón para que comenzase a llenarse. A él le costó mantenerse en pie cuando perdió el hombro de ella como apoyo. Se recostó sobre el lavabo, observándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Pero ¿cómo ha ocurrido todo esto? —continuó Hermione.

Él volvió a encogerse de hombros. —Puesh, bueno, los chicos me dijeron que querían ensheñarme una canción o algo de eso que habian aprendido con los, espera.. con lhos Mugleshs Y después me dio Zhabini una especie de cigarro raro. —Sonrió al recordar la situación—. Ya no me acuerfdo de que mash ha pasado. Yo solo intentaba relacionarme mash con el Inutil de Pottel, que es tu amigo, siemphe dices que soy malo —Draco comenzó a llorar y reír

— ¿Marihuana, te ha dado marihuana?...Pero ¿de dónde la ha sacado? ¿Que mas han probado?

—¡Ah, sí, sip, Zhabiini él dice que es muuu güena para la salud, es terapéutica! Pa prevenir enfermedades. Que esho le dijeron, los vechinos esos. El imitador, o fue alguien no she, el me la dio y pue la fume, junto con los chicos y no recuefdo, un polvo blanco tambien, te Digo que lhos Vechinos she las dieron en la piesta, esa.

Hermione respiró agitadamente, angustiada. Agradeció haber vuelto. No quería ni imaginar qué había pasado si no hubiera llegado, lo más seguro era que no despertaran a tiempo para la estúpida ceremonia, Quizá hubiera sido lo mejor, pero claro habría quedado como la novia plantada, y esa humillación no se la perdonaría jamás sobre todo estaba odiando a esos vecinos, de hecho sospechaba con más ganas de ellos, después de ver el estado de todos. Suspiro pensando como estarían los demás, seguro les dolería la cabeza al día siguiente

Alargó una mano hacia Draco, tirándole de la camisa y él volvió a reír como si aquello fuese un juego divertidísimo. Sin demasiados miramientos le empujó para meterle en la bañera, enseñándole cómo era eso de alzar una pierna y luego la otra. Él se dejó caer en el agua.

—¡ESHTá FRÍA! —gritó.

—¡Pues te jodes! —le dijo ella molesta, le miró enfadada—. Todo esto es por tu culpa. No puedo dejarte solo ni unas horas; mira cómo has acabado… borracho perdido y drogado

—Eh, eh, eh, yo no _eshtoy borrasho_, eh…

Hermione bufo. Cogió el bote de champú y dejó que el denso líquido le cayera en las manos y después lo restregó en la cabeza de Draco, que ahora jugaba con el agua, chapoteando alegremente como bien podría haberlo hecho un niño de tres años de edad. Y pensó que le esperaba un año largo al lado de Draco, no se creía Capaz de lidiar con dos niños. Draco comenzó a relatar un cuento «simbolizado las acciones con la mano izquierda»

Hermione comenzó a frotarle con más ahínco la cabeza, procurando que el olor a alcohol desapareciera. Después lo enjuagó y aprovechó la ocasión para tirarle agua en la cara. Él se quejó. Pero a ella no le importo, de hecho queria ahogarlo en ese momento

— ¡Pican los _ojosh_!

— ¡Cállate!

—Aburrida… pero te amo musho

Draco permaneció quieto unos instantes, dejando que ella terminase de enjuagarle el pelo. Comenzó a cantar una especie de Canción que Hermione no lograba comprender

—Creí que odiabas las cosas Muggles

—No sshé. —Se entretuvo observando una de sus manos

— ¡Vamos, sal de una vez de la bañera!

Él se miró de arriba abajo, extrañado. Frunció el ceño.

— ¡Pero _shi _todavía estoy vestido!

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga yo al respecto,borracho yonki?

— ¿Yonki? ¿Me _hash _llamado yonki? ¿que es esho? ¡Ya me _eshtásh _desnudando! —ordenó. —Te da pena verme —Dijo con una sonrisa

Ella rió, medio tosiendo. Se había quedado a cuadros, sin saber qué hacer. Sintió pena por él, así que comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa y quitarle la ropa

—Te matare uno de estos días, por esto, créeme lo hare no sabrás lo que te hare, solo lo hare

—_¡Me hashes coshquillash _—dijo riendo —Te amo

Hermione Intentó no admirar demasiado la musculatura de su torso, porque entonces olvidaría que estaba molesta con él, pero debía admitir que estaba como para comérselo con un poco de chocolate «Tranquila Hermione Jane» Se dijo

La risa de Draco aumentó. Ella comenzó a cabrearse, más consigo misma por estar fantaseando con él y un poco de chocolate untado en su cuerpo, que con él por estar en ese estado.

— Maldito Zabini — dijo bajo— ¿De qué te ríes, estúpido?

Draco rio más fuerte

—Me Esthas viendo mucho, y aun no me quithas los _pantalonesh_… y ahí no _veash _cuántas _coshquillash _tengo —explicó, señalándose la entrepierna. —Shi muchas _coshquillas y tu me eshtas viendo quieresh hacherme cosas malas _

Hermione dio unos pasos hacia atrás, saliendo del baño, mejor dejarlo ahí a que se ahogara, que soportar más esa horrible tentación. Ella no pudo reprochar nada, porque las manos de Draco atraparon su cuerpo. Se inclinó sobre ella, todavía con aquella sonrisita en los labios, y la besó. Hermione dejó de pensar sintió que la respiración le faltaba. Draco profundizo el beso y ella simplemente correspondió, debía reconocer que Draco besaba muy bien y siempre lograba desconcertarla. Hermione noto como su cuerpo comenzaba a, arder ante esa simple caricia

—Joder, tu cara me _recueddda que eresh linda —_Draco dijo aun sonriendo tontamente —. Bueno, ¿qué pasaba con mi _pantalón_?

—Quítatelo tu solito te lo advierto cuidado, mañana me molestas que te sientes mal porque no te hare caso —Hermione Dio un Bufido exasperada y lo dejo ahí mientras cerraba la puerta de su cuarto¿En qué momento la situación había dado un giro? Ella no lo recordaba. Se sentía molesta por no haberse apartado a tiempo, antes de que Draco le diese aquel delicioso beso de príncipe…No, Draco no era un príncipe era un ogro en toda la expresión de la palabra. Se puso la pijama y se acostó tratando que los sucesos del día fueran olvidados de su memoria lo más pronto posible, Mataría a Zabini, Harry y Theo, por haber participado en todo eso. Se tumbó en la cama, tapándose con las mantas hasta la nariz. Apagó la luz con la esperanza de que el sueño la invadiese pronto. Y no tardo en llegar estaba cansada y no tardo en dormirse.

No pasaron ni treinta minutos antes que la puerta sonara

—¡Eh Hermy —Oyó a Draco golpear la puerta

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Fingió que no le oía.

— ¡Abre, por favor, te lo ruego! Creo que está ocurriendo algo raro…¡Ábreme!

Se levantó de la cama y un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su espalda de golpe. Abrió descubriendo al rubio, aturdido, con el pijama puesto del revés y el cabello rubio despeinado y todavía húmedo.

Él sonrió felizmente cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Y, sin pedir permiso alguno, entró en la habitación con paso descarado. Ella se interpuso en su camino.

— ¡Lárgate de aquí! De verdad, Malfoy, es hora de dormir; he tenido suficiente por hoy, créeme.

Él la miró apenado.

—Es que, _Hermy_, mi habitación da _mushas _vueltas, y _mash vueltash_… Me he tumbado en la cama y no _dejafa _de girar tooodo el rato —intentó explicar, balbuceando. Ahora, más que divertido, parecía algo contrariado.

—Es normal que dé vueltas. Estás borracho y tu imaginación te juega malas pasadas.

—No me _gushta _ese cuarto, prefiero dormir aquí —añadió.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos enojada Se sentó en la cama y estiró las piernas, como si así fuese a proteger su privacidad. Él sonrió, antes de perder el equilibrio y dejarse caer sobre ella. El rostro de Draco quedó sobre su hombro.

— ¡Oye, apártate de mí, estas tomado! —chilló, intentando hacerse a un lado.

Ladeó la cabeza, estudiando el rostro de Draco. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Completamente cerrados. Se había quedado dormido sin poder tenerse ni un solo minuto más en pie. Hermione suspiró pesadamente. Alguien debería regalarle un enorme regalo o algo por su paciencia, su consideración, su tolerancia… su bondad y lo que se anexara en general.

Empujó al chico contra la pared, pues parecía un peso muerto y pesaba demasiado. Él sonrió en sueños apoderándose de la almohada; Hermione resopló, pensando que ni dormido dejaría de ser egoísta siempre peleando todo, incluso las almohadas. Dejó caer una manta sobre él antes de apagar la luz y acomodarse en el otro extremo de la cama.

Escuchaba la respiración de Draco, la sentía al lado. Mantuvo los ojos muy abiertos, advirtiendo anticipadamente que aquella extraña noche apenas podría descansar.

—Enserio Draco, no sé cómo sobreviviré, a tu lado —Dijo dándole un beso en la frente antes de acomodarse a su lado. De pronto una duda se apodero de ella, el día que habían tomado no estaban tan ebrios de hecho, entonces recordó al camarero ¿Qué había pasado realmente ese día? No estaba segura pero comenzaba a sospechar que alguien había planeado toda esa situación porque, en lugar de eso había experimentado una excitación ese día, pero ¿Por qué? Se durmió con esa duda en la mente.

* * *

Como siempre lamento la demora pero bueno, no ha sido mi mejor semana de hecho me quebré el pie justo hoy, lo que no es pretexto pero, como duele. bien pasemos a los agradecimientos a todos, realmente aunque no puedo contestar todos, cuando me hacen una pregunta trato de responder. y sobre las personas que no les gusta mi fic o me han mandado PM'S un tanto groseros, realmente aprecio los insultos

Algo que siempre he especificado en mis fics. "_**No tengo suficiente tiempo, para corregir todo lo que escribo"**_

_Tengo claro que cuando escribo mis historias lo hago de manera aficionada, por lo tanto no tengo intención de ganar ni un solo centavo. es una forma de simplemente pasar un buen tiempo, no espero que le guste a todas las personas, pero si lo hace es algo bueno _

_Así__ que seguiré escribiendo aunque no les guste a algunas personas_

__Espero realmente poder actualizar mis demás historias pronto, cuando pueda dejar el reposo u-u así que como siempre pido que me tengan paciencia con las demás historias __

_como siempre mi Face es Sakura Gremory por si quieren ponerce en contacto, siempre subo adelantos e imágenes de los fics que escribo.. _

**_La pregunta del Face: _**

**_Menciona un hechizo que hayan usado contra Hermione_**


	13. Secretos y una Boda

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling**

_**La historia es mía, y no está autorizada a ser publicada en otro foro, página o blog que no sea mío.**_

_**_**la historia esta inspirada en una serie de situaciones absurdas que he visto, oído y leído **_**_

_**espero les guste el capitulo... son veintiún hojas en word y espero no les canse pero aclaro que el humor que manejo en este capitulo y en casi todos es humor de situación y aveces puede ser humor negro. **_

_**LA GANADORA DE LA TRIVIA EN EL FACE DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR: ISIS GREMORY ^^ **_

_**sin mas aquí esta el capitulo**_

_**(Me disculpo por algunas faltas de ortografía que puede haber, no tengo el tiempo suficiente, para corregir todo el capitulo)**_

* * *

**IDO,IDO**

**CAPITULO 13**

**Secretos y una Boda**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

Hermione abrió los ojos, la luz se filtraba por la ventana, la puerta sonó con un golpe seco abriéndose tempestuosamente.

Blaise Zabini ingreso sin esperar que lo invitaran, su rostro era el de alguien sumamente feliz, se podía percibir su alegría en el aire.

— ¡Granger, no te vas a creer lo que pasó anoche! Estuve con Potter, Theo y Draco

Blaise dejó de hablar en seco cuando descubrió dos bultos que se incorporaban en la cama. Abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Una risita tonta escapó de sus labios.

— ¡Oh, vaya! Veo que Draco se lo siguió pasando en grande después… —Sonrió pícaro, ladeando la cabeza—. ¡Qué marcha llevan ustedes dos deberían descansar!

Draco parpadeó confundido, mirando como loco a su alrededor. Le escocían mucho los ojos. Se topó con la encorvada silueta de su amigo.

— ¡Blaise ha resucitado! —explotó el rubio, admirado. — ¡No estabas muerto!

— ¿Eh? —Blaise enarcó las cejas. — ¿De qué hablas?

—Por cierto… —Draco parecía confundido—. ¿Qué narices haces en MI cuarto?—Enfatizó esa palabra

Hermione se sentó en la cama y se apoyó en la cabecera. Bostezó. Después observó a Draco de reojo, sin demasiado interés.

—Perdona, idiota, pero este es mi cuarto —aclaró.

Él se destapó rápidamente, mirándose a sí mismo de arriba abajo. Blaise reía en el otro extremo de la habitación.

— ¡Y llevo el pijama puesta al revés! ¿Qué me has hecho, Granger?, ¿Qué me has hecho? ¿Abusaste de mí? —Pregunto asustado.

La leona resopló, molesta, mientras se ponía de pie

—Pero ¿qué dices? Fuiste tú quien se abalanzó anoche sobre mí, y me miraste con esa cara de niñito feliz; dijiste que te daba miedo dormir solo. Y sin preguntarme te metiste en MI cama —Contesto molesta

La habitación quedó sumida en un incómodo silencio que Blaise rompió sin miramientos y sin tacto.

—Bueno, vamos al grano… ¿te la tiraste o no?

— ¿Tirar? —pregunto Draco que no lograba comprender nada, la cabeza le daba vueltas

— ¿No recuerdas si mojaste la brocha? —Se tocó la barbilla y Draco tosió ante la pregunta aun sin comprender el extraño lenguaje que su amigo usaba

— ¿Mojar? ¿Cuál Brocha? —Draco no comprendía de donde había sacado ese lenguaje tan extraño Blaise, porque no lograba comprender nada, lo más seguro era que había descubierto un nuevo idioma y nadie le había avisado al respecto

— ¿Tuviste sexo con Granger?— finalmente pregunto

Hermione se levantó de la cama, arreglo su cabello, fue al baño, se cambió y salió visiblemente molesta por el rumbo que estaba llevando Blaise la conversación

—Blaise Zabini, no pasó nada. —Se frotó la frente—. ¿Se puede saber que hiciste ayer con Draco? Eres un irresponsable. Mira como termino, quiero que me digas ¿De dónde sacaste la droga?

Blaise se encogió de hombros.

—Pues es que montamos una buena fiesta de despedida, para nuestro amigo entre el Señor Potter, Draco, Don Theo, Yo y un poco de whisky de fuego —Sonrió orgulloso—; Draco se lo pasó en grande. Y no sé qué es, eso de "Droga", simplemente recordé que alguien en la fiesta, a la que fuimos me había dicho que esos cigarros no debían faltar para una buena celebración y que eran buenos para la salud, no sé porque estas tan molesta

— ¿Qué? —Hermione alzó los brazos alarmada. — ¿Harry también fumo?

— ¡Pero no te preocupes! Potter esta por ahí tirado en el pasillo. Le he tomado el pulso y sigue vivo. O eso parece, Quizá realmente este muerto

— ¡Uuuh, mi cabeza…! ¡Duele mucho!

Hermione se giró y reparó por primera vez en Draco, que se tambaleaba intentando levantarse de la cama como si fuese un niño de un año aprendiendo a caminar. Draco estaba más pálido de lo habitual, tenía el cabello revuelto y despuntado y sus ojos grises ya no se mostraban malévolos, sino más bien tristones. Como un cachorrito abandonado bajo la lluvia, sintió un poco de pena por él.

—Veo la luz… la luz… —gimoteó—. Es el fin. Me muero —añadió, a punto de sollozar. — ¡Moriré pronto! Veo la luz al final del túnel

—Solo he apartado la cortina y están entrando los rayos del sol, imbécil; no te estas muriendo, solo está entrando la luz del sol al cuarto, no seas dramático Draco Malfoy

— ¿Qué? ¡Estoy enfermo! ¡Moriré!

—No es una enfermedad, es un efecto secundario. De tus excesos de anoche.

— ¡Tengo un efecto secundario! —exclamó, preocupado—. ¿Dónde están las pociones? ¡Granger, muévete!, ¡haz algo mujer! Me muero, esto puede ser de vida o muerte

Blaise sonrió nuevamente. Comenzó a caminar de nuevo a la sala, antes le guiñó un ojo al rubio

— ¡No pasa nada, _Bro_! —le animó—. No es tan malo, mírame a mí, aunque claro, tú y Potter tomaron más que yo, así que anímate, Potter seguro estará peor que tú en este momento.

Draco aprecio que su amigo desapareciese escaleras abajo. Volvió a tumbarse en la cama. Veía borroso, como si se le hubiese metido una pestaña en los ojos. Y su cabeza retumbaba simulando una melodía que no lograba descifrar. Notaba el cuerpo dolorido; cada uno de sus músculos y células se resentían. Se llevó las manos al estómago, que estaba revuelto, mientras veía a Hermione reír al arreglar el cuarto

— ¿Qué haces?—Pregunto Draco serio — ¿Pero qué esperas para ir por la poción esa que te dije? —insistió él—. Mira, las Pociones están, al fondo del armario, en el extremo derecho. Anda ve y tráemelas, como la buena señora Malfoy que serás pronto.

Hermione le miró desde arriba, de brazos cruzados.

—Tendrás que pagar las consecuencias. No debiste haberte emborrachado. Ahora levanta el culo de la cama y cuídate tú solito. No soy tu sirvienta y nada de señora Malfoy

— ¿Yo solito…? ¿Te has vuelto loca o qué? —La miró apenado, como un perro abandonado en una carretera desierta—. Voy a necesitar tus servicios a lo largo de todo el día. ¿Quieres que muera antes del gran evento?

—Mira, Draco Malfoy quizá no entiendas bien, anoche tuve suficiente, aparte de esconderme de Filch para poder regresar a la torre, lo primero que hago es encontrarte abrazando el retrete y apestando a Alcohol, no pienso ser tu niñera menos hoy, ¡Merlín! Draco nos casamos en menos de veinticuatro horas.

Draco le dirigió una mirada de cachorrito, la que sabía que funcionaba con ella

— ¡Me muero! ¿Quieres quedarte viuda y que nuestra hija crezca sin padre? ¿Eso quieres? —La acuso

—Dramático, ya me dijiste que te mueres más de dos veces—Dijo antes de salir y dirigirse a la habitación de Draco.

Suspiró, ojeando la habitación nunca había estado antes en ese lugar, o no había estado el tiempo suficiente como para poder apreciar el lugar. No había ni una mota de polvo, ni un ápice de suciedad… era la habitación más pulcra que Hermione había visto en toda su vida. Y eso que ella misma era una gran amante de la limpieza. En la cama de Draco correctamente hecha, no se dibujaba ninguna arruga; la colcha casi parecía de un material sólido. Comprobó que no hubiese nadie tras ella cerró la puerta del cuarto, deseosa de cotillear un poco. Solo un poco… Abrió el primer cajón de la mesita de noche, donde los objetos, como era de esperar, estaban rigurosamente ordenados; clasificados por color, como una escala artística. En el lado derecho reposaba una fotografía de su madre, y junto a ella, una cajita gris oculta. Hermione la abrió era un collar Hermoso, se notaba que era caro y antiguo, se sintió un poco mal por espiar la privacidad del chico devolvió el collar a su lugar; después le seguían unos pergaminos muy bien ordenados junto a los libros de las clases, cada uno en un sitio especial, Había un poco de loción y demás productos para el cabello perfectamente ordenados cada uno por colores y tamaños… y así hasta llegar al otro extremo, a la izquierda había colocado unos tapones para los oídos dentro de una caja roja oscura. Rio sola, dada la ridiculez de Draco. Ella jamás hubiese tenido la suficiente paciencia como para organizar de aquel modo un simple cajón a pesar de amar el orden. Draco era demasiado cuidadoso con todo a su alrededor. Hermione recordó lo que siempre hacia Ron, él solía terminar metiendo las cosas a presión en cualquier lugar lo llamaba "Practicidad". Ojeó el segundo cajón, donde había otra fotografía. La imagen lo mostraba de niño pero completamente solo, ninguna sonrisa se asomaba por su rostro, parecía molesto y triste, deposito la foto de nuevo en su lugar, confundida, preguntándose si no hubiese sido más normal que Draco guardase una fotografía de él con sus padres y no completamente solo. Como era de esperar, la ropa del chico se encontraba impecablemente doblada y colgada en las perchas del armario cada una acomodada por colores. Hermione supuso que él se asustaría si llegase a abrir el suyo había ocasiones en las que no era precisamente muy ordenada, sintió un pequeño temor, realmente no conocían sus hábitos, y si resultaba que no podían soportarse más de lo que ya lo intentaban, ¿Qué pasaría? Comenzó a admirar el cuidado que Draco ponía a sus cosas personales, pero también le dio miedo no poder estar muy acorde a eso, no se creía capaz de tanto orden, Draco rayaba en lo obsesivo a la hora de elegir cualquier cosa. Suspiró, sintiéndose un tanto culpable por entrometerse en asuntos ajenos y estar invadiendo la privacidad de Draco. —Accio Pociones—Dijo y un maletín rojo apareció, lo abrió encima de la cama y buscó las Pociones. Aquello no era un simple maletín. Era, más bien, el equipo que el mismísimo Severus Snape podría utilizar en sus clases, habían demasiados frascos, no podía encontrar la que Draco quería, así que terminó llevándose el maletín a su habitación. Cuando entró, Draco gimoteó como un niño afectado, para llamar su atención.

— ¡Cuánto has tardado! ¿Tan pocas neuronas tienes como para no poder encontrar un maletín que, por si fuera poco, es de color rojo intenso? —espetó hostilmente, para no perder la costumbre. Faltaba más, era su forma de darle a entender que solo ella lo hacía experimentar sentimientos y que no era un insensible como la mayoría seguro creía, pero eso solo lo sabría ella

—No te pases, inválido borracho_, Yonki _—Le señaló con aire amenazador—, podría abandonarte a tu suerte. Y, créeme, siendo como eres, no sobrevivirías tú solo ante una resaca combinada con drogas Muggles. Y mucho menos a lo que tu madre te dirá si se entera de esto, sé que no te gusta molestar a Narcissa, ¿Qué pasa si le digo como estas?

En eso tenía razón, no quería preocupar a su madre, de modo que Draco procuró mantener la boca cerrada Le ordenó algunas cosas más. Se tomó una poción para el dolor de cabeza y otra para el mareo. Después, tambaleándose, bajó las escaleras hasta el salón con la ayuda de Hermione.

Harry permanecía dormido en el piso, Blaise y Theo habían desaparecido, Hermione supo que habían huido al tener la oportunidad, de igual forma pensaba hacerlos pagar por su pequeña fiestecita

Draco movió a Harry con la pierna

— ¡Largo, Potter! —Dijo

—Draco, déjalo dormir

—Que se vaya a su cuarto, no quiero verlo tirado a mitad dela sala, además mi madre no tarda en llegar, si lo ve sabrá lo que paso

—Claro como ver tu aspecto no le dará una idea de eso… Además, me han contado que anoche estuviste de fiesta con él, muy divertido —añadió Hermione.

—Anoche pasaron muchas cosas que no recuerdo —aclaró Draco, contrariado. Volvió a fijar su mirada en el Gryffindor en el suelo.

Se estaba desatando la guerra final entre ambos, después de unas horas estarían firmando los papeles que los ataban para siempre y ninguno pensaba perder esa última pelea libre, de pronto una imagen pasó velozmente por la mente de Draco, dejándolo anonadado. Rígido, con los hombros tensos, giró su rostro hacia Hermione a cámara lenta y la señaló con el dedo. Su dedo temblaba mientras él lo sostenía en alto. — ¡Tú! —Se le quebró la voz y tuvo que tragar saliva—. ¡Tú… me besaste anoche! —Gritó, fuera de sí. —Te aprovechaste que estaba tomado y me desvestiste en el baño y me estabas viendo como tu presa, lo recuerdo tenías una mirada de lujuria

Hermione sé sintió ruborizada lentamente, al tiempo que comenzaban a sudarle las palmas de las manos. Draco lo vio todo claro. Jamás se había sentido tan furioso. Si iba a hacer algo con Hermione al menos quería estar en sus cinco sentidos.

— ¡Te aprovechaste de mí porque estaba borracho! ¿Cómo pudiste, Hermione Jane Malfoy…? ¡Qué bajo has caído! —la acusó. —Si querías estar conmigo, podías esperar que estuviera sobrio, pero aprovecharte de mí de esa forma, jamás lo creí de ti; lo entiendo soy una tentación pero te creía más confiable que yo, me diste un sermón sobre chicas, pero solo querías violarme, querías a Draco Malfoy solo para ti —dijo señalando todo su cuerpo

Ella se volvió furiosa hacia él, dispuesta a afrontar la situación.

— ¡Cierra la boca, idiota! Fuiste tú quien me besó. Y no sabes lo horrible que fue. Besas mal, muy mal estando borracho, besas peor que Viktor, con ese beso no despertaste ni un poco de deseo sexual hacia tu persona —mintió descaradamente—. Y por si eso fuese poco, después te empeñaste en dormir conmigo. A pesar que te dije claramente que no. créeme lo último que deseo es violarte

— ¿Te has vuelto completamente loca? Veo que has tocado fondo. Eso es imposible. Yo nunca haría algo así. Además ¿Cómo que beso peor que el bruto de Krum?

—Ya, claro, también decías que eras la persona más refinada y que tu apellido era lo más importante en todo el jodido mundo mágico y mira cómo acabaste anoche o como está tu situación ahora, toda porque no sabes medir las cosas, siempre te excedes, ¿no fue por eso que peleaste ese día con tu Padre por una de tus fiestecitas?

—Fue culpa de los chicos, ellos trajeron todo eso, aquí el único inocente soy yo —Dijo señalándose

—Ninguno te metió ningún embudo en la boca para obligarte a beber. Empinaste el codo tú solito.

Draco se removió incomodo, ella había dicho que besaba peor que Viktor, eso significaba que el bruto aquel ya la había besado, eso no le gusto para nada, de hecho sentía que estaba perdiendo esa batalla y lo peor era que la palabra _"Te amo"_ parecía que había salido de su boca en las últimas horas. Realmente no estaba muy seguro de qué era cierto y qué era mentira. No recordaba bien lo sucedido la noche anterior. Pero, si era cierto que había besado a Hermione y le había dicho eso, debería odiarse por toda la eternidad. Era, con diferencia, lo peor que había hecho en toda su vida. Sería la mancha negra sobre su pulcro expediente de indiferencia hacia las necesidades femeninas. El jamás se imaginó diciendo esa palabra, a alguien, era una palabra muy cursi y detonaba debilidad, pertenencia y Draco Malfoy no podía ser prisionero de nadie, aunque fuera cierto, no lo aceptaría aun. Mucho menos si ella solo lo veía como el que le tendió una trampa para atraparla, y ¿cómo no verlo así? incluso él se sentía de esa forma.

—Te odio —dijo, como conclusión —Sera mejor que Potter se levante pronto antes que llegue mi madre

Hermione se alarmo, busco la hora en el reloj. Draco tenía razón no faltaba mucho para que su verdugo personal llegara, toco el brazo de Harry e instintivamente se alejó, olía a alcohol mezclado con Marihuana, con mucha paciencia lentamente le hablo.

Harry abrió los ojos, la luz lo molestaba y el sonido quebraba sus tímpanos

— ¿Qué hora es?—Pregunto

—Tarde —contesto molesta —Debes Volver a la sala común

Harry asintió levantándose lentamente una risita tonta se asomaba por su rostro cuando salió rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pansy arrugo la cara cuando vio la invitación de la boda, la asistencia como lo marcaba era obligatoria, como si no tuviera suficiente lidiando con sus sentimientos encontrados por un lado la perdida de Draco, y por el otro lado también estaba el compromiso con Blaise, el chico había sido su amigo toda la vida, no le desagradaba pero jamás lo había visto de otra forma que no fuera un amigo.

— ¿preocupada? —Pregunto Daphne

—Molesta, es la palabra apropiada ¿Sabías todo esto? —Finalmente pregunto Pansy, acomodando su cabello

—No, bueno tal vez sí, pero como que tú digas,…. Daphne sabía todo… probablemente sabía demasiado

Se escucharon unas carcajadas por parte de las dos chicas

— ¡Está bien!, lo sabía pero era obvio que algo así pasaría, quizá no Granger pero terminaría pasando

—Pero no paso conmigo y eso me molesta

Daphne puso los ojos en blanco y luego sonrió

—Míralo de esta forma, tampoco con Astoria y ella está más molesta que tú, te lo aseguro mi hermana está más loca que una cabra, mis padres se la llevaron esta mañana a petición de Lucius; no querían un espectáculo frente a todos

— ¡Claro! Realmente no estoy tan molesta, simplemente es la desilusión, ¿sabes cuantos años invertí en Draco?

—Más de los que alguien sano haría, pero aceptemos la verdad Granger tuvo tanta culpa como el mosquito que pico a Blaise

— ¿Cuál mosquito?

—Exacto ¿Cuál mosquito? Granger no tiene culpa de lo que ocurrió, quizá un poco de culpa, o la mitad

—Daphne ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza?

—Es culpa de Theo y Blaise, no sé dónde han aprendido un lenguaje extraño y oírlos hablar hace que se me peguen sus moditos, solo repite Pansy _Carpe Diem_. —Daphne cerró los ojos y respiro lentamente. —Que todo lo negativo salga

— _¿__Carpe Diem? _¿Por qué? —Pregunto Pansy imitando la posición de Daphne

—No lo sé, pero suena bien y según Theo relaja el cuerpo, tu solo dilo como si lo creyeras realmente

—Sabes que haremos trampa —Dijo Pansy sin dejar de ver a su compañera que parecía estar en una especie de trance o estado de paz

—Lo sé, ¡_Carpe Diem! _—Repitió —Todos nos atacaran ¿Por qué me lo cuentas?_¿_No ves que estoy en mis cinco minutos de tranquilidad?

—Porque a pesar de todo somos amigos, ¿sabes lo que está ocurriendo en los demás equipos?, somos pocos de Slytherin, la mayoría quiere agradar y hará lo necesario para hacerlo—dijo lo último un poco molesta —Odio que tener que hacer eso

La actitud de Pansy no dejaba margen para la más mínima duda

—Incluyéndote —Dijo Daphne abriendo los ojos —Creo que entiendo lo que dices —Volvió a cerrar los ojos y respirar lentamente.

—No tengo nada contra ustedes, pensando las cosas desde un punto de vista claro, sin Granger y Potter ustedes son mis amigos… Pero…

—Pero ellos son tu equipo ahora, y si la mayoría quiere hacerlo

—Exacto, no quiero pelear mucho menos con la comadreja Weasley, todo el día se la pasa hablando de Granger y su inteligencia, a tal punto que todos se pusieron nerviosos de ella, como buena Slytherin se cuándo tengo que retirarme y cuando tengo que ser más astuta que los demás

— ¿Lo has hablado con alguien más? —Pregunto Daphne abriendo los ojos de nuevo

—Se lo comenté a Blaise, solo me dijo: _Juega el juego hermosura_ —Repitió en un tono grave imitando la voz de Blaise — ¿Qué se supone eso de hermosura? ¿Desde cuando habla extraño?

—Simplemente deja de preocuparte, nosotros estaremos bien. Juega el juego veras que cuando esto termine habrán cosas que se sabrán, y por nosotros; bueno seguimos siendo amigos, somos pocos los Slytherin de ultimo año debemos ayudarnos a veces, como tú lo harás justo ahora conmigo

— ¿Lo hare? Espera ¿Qué se supone que hare? —Pregunto Pansy caminando al lado de Daphne

—Ayudarme a elegir un regalo que deje muerto a Draco.

— ¿Lencería? —Pregunto Pansy de forma curiosa — ¿No es extraño que le dé un regalo a Granger?

—Es una boda, todos dan regalos, he descubierto algo interesante en el mundo Muggle querida amiga Pansy —Daphne se detuvo pensativa —Realmente han sido varias cosas, pero la primera es que Hermione no es tan odiosa si la tratas y la segunda es que existen dos tipos de chicas en la vida_: Las descaradas y las zorras_

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Ambas son iguales —dijo Pansy mientras tomaba su bufanda y caminaba al lado de Daphne, no sabía a donde quería llevarla

—Claro que no son iguales, toma por ejemplo a nosotras, ambas sabemos que somos descaradas y quizá, solo quizá un poco zorras, pero las verdaderas Zorras, son aquellas que siempre dicen «Yo jamás haría eso» O peor aún: _«__La verdad es que ese chico no me Gusta mucho. Me van más los intelectuales__»_. Y todo esto mientras babea a escondidas muy cautelosamente disfrutan viendo un buen cuerpo, como si semejantes palabras pudieran ocultar el verdadero hecho

.

—Sigo sin comprender —Dijo Pansy

—Solo digo que hiciste todo lo que pudiste, jugaste bien tu relación con Draco, fuiste descarada, pero jamás zorra y debes admitir que Granger no hizo absolutamente nada

— ¿Dices que Granger es la zorra? —Pregunto confundida Pansy

—No, solo digo que perdiste frente alguien digno y que es digno saber reconocerlo, como también lo es llorar por perder a alguien que querías mucho, no diré nada sabes; Draco siempre dice que llorar es de débiles, pero te aseguro que él también ha llorado alguna vez. No es nada de lo que uno tenga que avergonzarse. —Dijo Daphne de forma amable limpiando una lagrima del rostro de su amiga —Entonces busquemos algo que haga que todo esto valga la pena

Pansy sonrió ligeramente

—Realmente te volviste loca —Aseguro la morena. —Muy loca

—Quizá pero Granger me dijo algo un día:

_**¿**__**Qu**__**é**__** hacer un d**__**í**__**a en momentos de estr**__**é**__**s y Caos? **_

1\. Respira hondo

2\. Cuenta hasta diez

3\. Come chocolate, mientras lloras con una comedia romántica

—Lo último no lo entendí, pero si podemos tratar de distraernos, después de todo Draco ha sido nuestro amigo demasiado tiempo, no podemos perdernos su funeral —Daphne sonrió y agito las manos en el aire

—Realmente has enloquecido amiga, pero tienes razón, lo mejor es despedirme de Draco con una sonrisa, al final me casare con Blaise y seguiremos viéndonos y seria incomodo si quiero matarlo cada vez que lo vea, y él nunca me prometió nada, creo que es tiempo que deje el pasado donde debe estar.

-.-.-.-.-.

Harry salió del baño sentía que la cabeza le dolía, no recordaba mucho de la noche salvo haber tomado unos vasos de whisky de fuego

— ¿Te divertiste? —Pregunto Ron

— ¡Joder! No hagas eso Ron, no salgas de la nada —Dijo Harry parpadeando visiblemente aturdido

Ron se a cerco a Harry

— ¿Pero a que hueles? —dijo apartándose

—Olvida el olor ¿Has hablado con Ginny? —Pregunto comenzando a vestirse

—Hable con ella —Ron se acostó en la cama más cercana —Me dijo que habían terminado ¿Quieres contarme algo?

Harry pensó unos segundos antes de hablar no estaba seguro que le había dicho Ginny, no quería que las cosas terminarán por mal interpretarse

—Pues terminamos, descubrimos que queríamos cosas diferentes—dijo buscando sus lentes

— ¿Planeas realmente ir a esa tontería?

—Ron, solo por esta vez podrías fingir que te alegras por Hermione, escuche que tu madre vendrá

—Mi madre, está loca, dice que quiere ayudar a Hermione a lucir _"Hermosa"_ ya debe de estar con ella y con la bruja Malfoy

—Ron, no lo digas así—Lo regaño Harry. —Ella ha sido muy amable

Harry termino de abrochar su camisa.

— ¿No piensas cambiarte? Es obligatorio ir al menos que sea algo de fuerza mayor

—Me da igual, iré así como estoy

―Vale, lo he pillado, deja el sarcasmo ―dijo―. ¿Por qué estás aquí, si no piensas arreglarte?

Ron enarco una ceja y sonrió

—Venga tampoco te pongas así, ¡joder Harry! Te enojas por todo, solo quería poder hablar contigo, ¿Qué tal todo con ustedes y este dichoso proyectó?

—Bien, Nott ha preparado un diseño de ventas con ayuda de Zabini que promete, ¿qué tal el de ustedes?—Pregunto Harry

―A tanto no llego, tío, no entiendo eso de los números sabes que se me dan fatal ―Ron se encogió de hombros―. Pero el caso es que también tenemos algo preparado

—Disculpen. —La voz de Neville los interrumpió—Harry creo que Nott te estaba buscando

—Sera mejor que no hagas esperar a tu nuevo amigo

— ¡Ron!

—Lo sé, solo bromeaba salúdalo de mi parte

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco se removía incomodo

— ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? Me desesperas —Pidió Hermione—Mejor ponte a hacer algo antes que tu madre aparezca por esa puerta, dijo que vendría después del medio día

Draco clavo sus ojos grises en ella y luego sonrió

— ¿Por qué no pruebas a levantarte tú del sofá y así haces un poco de ejercicio? Engordarás como sigas sin moverte. Y el vestido no te quedara —Sonrió en tono burlón

Hermione bufó, hastiada.

—Mi anatomía es perfecta por pura naturaleza; no tengo nada que corregir. Tú, en cambio, sí deberías comenzar a replantearte algunos retoques, ¡que buena falta te hacen!, puedo ver un poco de grasa, es una lástima con lo que te gusta presumir de tu cuerpo.

Draco se estaba poniendo furioso. Detestaba aquel tono de superioridad con el que hablaba la chica. Era repugnantemente informal y sin un poco de respeto o miedo hacia su persona, como la mayoría de las personas le hablaban eso lo confundía mucho.

—Ayer, cuando me besaste, no parecías pensar lo mismo. De hecho juraría que querías comerme con la mirada.

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza. No le gustaba que la atacase de aquel modo tan… sucio. Ella estaba en desventaja.

Draco sonrió ante la reacción de la chica aunque no sentía que hubiera ganado, porque seguía sin recordar qué había ocurrido exactamente en aquel maldito cuarto de baño. Suspiró, abatido. Era duro soportar aquella tortura. Pronto entraría su madre y quien sabe quién más y comenzaría a hablar de cosas que él no quería saber. Entonces, por increíble que pudiese parecer, despegó sus posaderas del sofá y se levantó. Lo hizo despacio, pero lo hizo. Le dirigió a Hermione una mirada de profundo odio contenido, antes de dirigirse con largos traspiés hacia el cuarto. Una vez allí, se sentó a la cama y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Pero ¿qué había hecho? ¿Por qué narices no se acordaba de nada, porque ella lo veía de esa forma? Busco entre sus cosas esperando que Hermione no hubiera revisado nada, cuando entro a buscar las Pociones, encontró la caja en su lugar suspiro aliviado, no estaba seguro si debía darle el collar, abrió lentamente y desprendió los anillos que venían justo al dije, eran una reliquia familiar, se suponía que él debía darle un anillo a la chica que fuera a ser su esposa, y el usar el otro como símbolo de ser una pareja aceptada por los Malfoy, jamás creyó poder entregárselo a Astoria.

En su perfecta vida como un Malfoy no ocurrían esas cosas. Allí lo tenía todo bajo control. Jamás le sorprendía ningún acontecimiento, nunca nada se salía de los límites establecidos. Pero desde ese día, des del día en que choco con Hermione todo había perdido control, su vida había dado un giro completo, Hermione lo llevaba a unos extremos que no creía que existieran antes. Cerró los ojos y la sonrisa de Hermione se apareció en sus pensamientos.

En realidad no era tan fea; no, más bien pasaba por ser una chica normalita tirando a guapa. Bastante guapa. Tenía una nariz graciosa y los ojos grandes, alargados y expresivos. Su piel era cuidada (de forma natural, al parecer jamás la había visto usar productos de belleza) y era sumamente suave. Eso a él le gustaba. Las pieles suaves eran su debilidad. De su anatomía no podía decir mucho. Solo sabía una cosa: que era delgada y sumamente sexy. Pero, como vestía con anchas sudaderas que le tapaban el culo, nadie se percataba. Y eso estaba bien, antes se burlaba de ella por su forma de vestir, ahora no quería que nadie más notara lo que había debajo de esa ropa demasiado grande que ella usaba, el solo pensar en sus muslos y en la forma de su hermosos senos lo hicieron sonreír. De todos modos, ¿por qué estaba pensando en eso? ¡Ah, sí! Porque quería sentirse menos culpable por haberse besado con ella, haberle dicho posiblemente que la amaba y haberse comportado como el idiota que ella odiaba. Pero si lo pensaba bien jamás le había dado asco la chica (solo un poco, quizá en el pasado). La verdadera razón por la que la detestaba era por su origen, ese siempre había sido el problema, a la hora de vivir —como si alguno de ellos tuviera la culpa— y aquel modo desvergonzado e impertinente que tenía de hablarle, la forma en que se defendía de, él, o defendía a sus amigos, recordó a Weasley y eso lo molesto. Se levantó, se dirigió a al baño y escurrió el paño con el que Hermione le había cubierto la frente en la mañana. Mientras cerraba el grifo del agua fría, oyó una voz y se giró bruscamente.

Hermione y Draco se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos.

—Vete —le ordenó, sin un atisbo de duda en el tono de su voz. Estaba cansado y no quería discutir sabía que podía decir algo malo

—Te queda bien, la barba—señaló ella—Te hace ver más maduro de lo que eres, incluso juraría que me gustas un poco

Draco dio un paso a atrás. Sollozó. Aquello era demasiado, la atrajo hacia a él y la levanto al vuelo

— ¿Qué te pasa ahora, borracho?

—A veces puedo ser tierno —Dijo con una sonrisa

—Ya, claro, perdone, Majestad, lo había olvidado. —dijo ella en tono burlón mientras trataba de no perder el equilibrio.

—Tengo Algo para ti

— ¿Qué es Malfoy?

Draco beso su mano antes de entregarle el anillo.

—No te estoy pidiendo matrimonio, eso sería ridículo dadas las circunstancia, es una promesa—dijo colocando el anillo en su dedo —una promesa entre nosotros, de no matarnos mutuamente mientras dormimos

—Que romántico—dijo con ironía Hermione, pero sabía que Draco se había esforzado en esas pocas palabras. —Prometo no matarte mientras duermes —dijo Hermione poniendo el otro anillo en el dedo de Draco.

Justo a tiempo. Narcissa entro con un grupo de mujeres entre ellas Molly Weasley que parecía feliz, Hermione abrazo a la matriarca de los Weasley no se sentía tan sola con ella a su lado, siempre la considero como una segunda madre y que ella estuviera ahí la hacía sentir segura.

— ¿porque sigues aquí? —Pregunto Narcissa a su hijo —Vamos, ve a arreglarte a algún otro lado, no te quiero cerca hasta que sea la hora

—Pe...Pero. Madre

—Dije fuera —Narcissa señalo la salida

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry encontró a Daphne junto con los demás, estaban sonriendo entonces se percató de Pansy

—Harry Potter, creí que habías muerto, pero tu cara dice que falto poco —Bromeo Blaise

—Hola —Saludo tímidamente Pansy a Harry

Harry devolvió el saludo de forma cortes, sintiéndose extraño ante la chica

—Pansy me ha dicho algo interesante, está loca por ti —Dijo Daphne

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto la chica — ¿Cuándo dije eso? —Pregunto alarmada Pansy al notar la mirada seria de todos.

Todos comenzaron a reír

— ¡_Carpe Diem! —_Dijo Daphne—Quiten esas caras, son tan aburridos a veces

— ¿Entonces apostaremos? —Dijo Blaise —Apuesto mil galeones que seran dos días de amor y después a lo normal

—Eso es tan cruel Blaise, apostar por cuanto tiempo tu amigo no hará algo tonto, anótame mil galeones a que será en una semana —Contesto Daphne

—Son muy optimistas, conozco a Mione será mañana, anota lo mismo que Daphne —dijo Harry

— ¡Joder! Me dejan sin opciones, pero confiare en nuestro amigo cuatro días antes que Hermione le arroje algo—Dijo Theo sacando el dinero

Pansy se quedó sorprendida por la forma en que estaban hablando tan animadamente todos, era muy diferente a la forma en que se trataban en su equipo, quizá porque esos eran sus amigos, pero pudo percatar que incluso Potter parecía disfrutar con sus bromas y no se le pasó desapercibida la forma en que había dicho Daphne en lugar de Greengrass.

—¿No participas Pansy?—Pregunto Theo Abrazándola de una forma muy confianzuda para su gusto, de todos los chicos de Slytherin Theodore Nott no era precisamente amigo de ninguno, siempre fue del tipo callado que opinaba de vez en cuando en algo, Draco había dicho una vez que era un capullo desde que su padre fue a Azkaban, pero el Theodore Nott frente a ella parecía estar disfrutando realmente de la compañía de todos, eso la incomodo un poco sentía que tal vez no encajaba en ese grupo que ellos habían formado.

—Vamos pequeña Princesa, juega no puede ser peor que lo que dijo Harry, el acaba de decir que hoy mismo se querrán matar, nada puede ser peor que eso

—Déjala ya —Dijo Daphne —Ella aun es inocente a tus juegos retorcidos

Daphne noto la mirada de su amiga quizá no había sido buena idea llevarla con los demás, parecía que estaba sufriendo y eso la entristecía. Pansy no había tenido la culpa de haberse enamorado de Draco, como sabía que Hermione no tenía la culpa que las cosas hubieran terminado así, sabía que lo mejor para su amiga era cerrar ese capítulo y continuar y sabía que necesitaba, chocolates y una comedia romántica, (luego averiguaría lo que era la comedia romántica)

—Vale, lo siento —Theo se disculpó —Chicos los dejo mi acompañante está aquí y no es de caballeros hacer esperar a una dama —Dijo viendo en dirección donde Luna estaba

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lucius, sonrió cuando los periodistas llegaron, Hogwarts seria el epicentro de toda la atención mediática que estaba ocurriendo

—Esto es lo que dicen, hacer las cosas con estilo, querido Lucius—Dijo el ministro

—Este es el evento del año, ¿has visto los reporteros? —Pregunto Lucius emocionado.

El ministro sonrió satisfecho.

—He oído que has tenido Problemas con algunas personas, al parecer no están muy contentos con esta boda, muchos piensan que es un plan de tu parte para ganar la simpatía de nuevo.

— Calumnias de personas envidiosas —contesto el hombre. —Te lo aseguro, todo lo que dicen son mentiras, seguro es Greengrass y unos cuantos que no les agrada la idea que vuelva a los negocios, en momentos así es cuando uno descubre quienes tienen esa chispa para sobresalir, simplemente tienen miedo de que pueda volver a renacer el apellido Malfoy de nuevo

—Cual sea el Caso hoy comienza un nuevo reto para tu familia, ahora deben convencer a todos que esto que está pasando es amor. Solo así los rumores terminaran. Y ninguno de tus enemigos podrá tocar a ninguno de ustedes, de hacerlo se metería en muchos problemas, Hermione Granger es muy querida ha luchado valientemente por los derechos de todos los magos, tenerla a ella es tener un escudo, pero cuidado debes cuidarla muy bien, no vaya a ser que te lo quiten

Hermione estaba alucinada toda la escuela estaba transformada todos los retratos se habían puesto sus mejores galas, incluso se sorprendió cuando vio a Nick casi decapitado, tuvo miedo de preguntar si Peeves seguía igual o habrían hecho algo al respecto, dirigidos mirada a su vestido, era de un blanco perla, con un toque sencillo, se había sorprendido cuando Molly se había presentado esa tarde junto a Narcissa, pero saber que estaba ahí para ayudarla y apoyándola fue suficiente para ella. Salió de la torre todo el castillo estaba decorado en lo que a su parecer era una exageración, demasiados adornos blancos, verdes, rojos y plateados el techo estaba hechizado y cambiaba de paisaje y cada uno era más cursi que el anterior ¿de quién habría sido la idea de todo eso?

—Te ves Hermosa —Dijo Molly con una lagrima —Muy hermosa, estoy tan orgullosa de ti.

Draco se acercó a Hermione, vestía un traje de gala negro con una playera blanca (seguramente de seda carísima) una corbata negra y no podían faltar los gemelos de oro en forma de serpiente en sus muñequeras, Hermione noto que se había dejado un poco la barba de una forma que lo hacía ver sexi, Hermione tenía muchos pensamientos sobre como quitarle toda esa ropa a el chico.

—Hermione, te tengo una sorpresa —dijo Draco tomando su mano.

Hermione alzo su vista incrédula, entonces los vio en las escaleras, ahí estaban sus padres, con una sonrisa, su madre se limpiaba una lágrima y su padre a pesar de sonreír lanzaba miradas asesinas al rubio.

—Pe...¿Pero cómo es posible? —Pregunto Hermione

—Aquí el joven, fue por nosotros, estas en problemas, muchos problemas usaste magia en nosotros y por si fuera poco te estas casando —dijo su padre, abrazándola.

Draco la aparto un poco y sonrió de forma que ni el creyó un poco, estaba tenso y nervioso sobre todo por la mirada del señor Granger parecía mandarle

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La ceremonia fue sencillamente abrumadora, después de unas palabras del ministro sobre el amor e igualdad y resaltar el gran esfuerzo que se estaba realizando. Hermione se sintió como en una campaña de reelección donde ella y Draco eran la atracción principal para los votantes.

Draco sintió una opresión cuando fue su turno de pronunciar los votos de su unión frente a todos, sentía que las manos le temblaban y que su voz no salía como él, lo había planeado

—_Yo Draco Lucius Malfoy dela casa de Los Malfoy, el primero con el nombre en mi familia; prometo_ —Se detuvo no recordaba lo que seguía —_Prometo estar con Hermione Jane Granger en todo momento, jamás irme o alejarme sin…ella y que ella será siempre lo primero en mi vida. Y así juntar ambas casas para la prosperidad y bienestar de ambas_ —finalizo

Hermione puso una cara de sorpresa y a la vez una sonrisa se quería escapar por sus labios. Draco había pronunciado los votos que ya nadie usaba, los votos que se utilizaban en el siglo pasado y los había pronunciado un poco mal, todos estaban viendo.

—_Te equivocaste_ —Susurro a Draco y puso una sonrisa nerviosa

—Su Turno Señorita Granger —Dijo Kingsley

Hermione estaba asustada, sabia de los votos entre las familias y las promesas que conllevaban pero hacía más de cien años que nadie los usaba, usarlos antes significaba que ambos clanes mágicos se juntaban por un bien común y ninguno podría romper esa confianza

—_Yo Hermione Jane Granger de los Granger, la primera con el nombre en mi familia; prometo estar con Draco Lucius Malfoy en todo momento, jamás irme o alejarme sin él y que él será siempre lo primero en mi vida. Y así juntar ambas casas para la prosperidad y el bien común entre ellas, como prometo ser fiel y que Draco Lucius Malfoy será lo más importante, si rompiera estos juramentos—_se detuvo no estaba segura de proseguir, era culpa de Draco por equivocarse al decir los votos — _Si rompiera estos juramentos pagare con mi vida _—concluyo dando un suspiro prolongado y recibiendo un casto beso de Draco como dictaba la costumbre hacia cien años.

El ministro aplaudió y ambos jóvenes se besaron de nuevo esta vez el beso fue más intenso, para que las cámaras captaran ese amor tan fuerte que había en ellos, si iban a actuar en ese circo al menos lo harían bien.

Los presentes aplaudieron la mayoría por obligación, mientras Rita Skeeter no perdía detalle alguno, tomando fotos en todos los ángulos.

— ¿Señor Malfoy está feliz por esto? —Pregunto una vez que pudo agarrar A solas a Lucius—Saben lo que dicen de esto, ¿Es verdad que planean colgarse de la popularidad de Hermione Granger ahora Malfoy, para revivir el de por si hundido apellido Malfoy?

Lucius le dirigió una mirada seria y penetrante

—Creo que usted solo dice tonterías

— ¿Qué significa eso que dice? —Pregunto Narcissa

Lucius maldijo bajo y le dirigió a la periodista una cara de odio

—No prestes atención, ven vayamos con los invitados —Dijo apartando a su mujer del lugar, sabía que tenía que contarle la verdad, pero no era el momento para hacerlo.

Rita Skeeter sonrió mientras tomaba notas, ahí había una noticia más grande y estaba decidida a descubrir toda la verdad, aunque la verdad está muy sobrevalorada

«Interesante» Pensó viendo a la nueva pareja Malfoy caminar saludando a las personas «Muy interesante»

El resplandor del sol se filtraba tímidamente entre las nubes blancas, que parecían esponjosos trozos de algodón surcando el cielo. Hermione agachó la cabeza y caminó a paso rápido por el camino frente a ella, escuchando malhumorada los continuos suspiros de su compañero.

— ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? —exigió deteniéndose

— ¿Dejar de hacer qué? —le preguntó Draco con fingida inocencia.

—Resoplar, bufar, suspirar

Draco la vio de reojo

— ¿Acaso ahora que eres la Señora Malfoy me Prohibirás hacerlo? —Emitió un chasquido de fastidio casi imperceptible—. Para que luego digan que mi esposa lucha por la libertad e igualdad pero que no me permite respirar libremente

Hermione le miró Molesta y reanudó la marcha

—No está prohibido, pero a mí me molesta. Que estés haciéndolo

Draco rio con ganas

—Me molesta esto… me molesta lo otro… —la imitó—. A mí en realidad me molesta tu cara y no me quejo. —Dijo —De hecho me molesta mucho ¿Qué pensaba mi madre, arreglándote así? Todos te están viendo mucho

— ¡Oh, usted perdone, Rey de la Belleza, olvidaba que es el único que puede verse bien! —replicó irónica y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Aunque lo dudes —Dijo deteniéndose y saludando a algunas personas con su mejor sonrisa de fotografía

—Gracias por el halago, nena —respondió Draco con un deje de satisfacción.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos consternada.

— ¡Era una broma, no iba en serio! —Agitó las manos en alto para dar énfasis a sus palabras.

Él sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando.

—Ahora no intentes arreglarlo —le aconsejó—. Has admitido que soy atractivo y punto. No te sientas culpable por ello —añadió guiñándole un ojo. —Y ahora este chico guapo te pertenece, alégrate sales ganando en cambio yo —Dijo viéndola—No todo se puede en este vida

Hermione se llevó las manos a la cara y se frotó la frente totalmente desesperada. Gimoteó, pataleando en el suelo.

— ¡Merlin Bendito, esto es una pesadilla! —exclamó apenada.

Draco sonrió con más ganas que nunca.

—Y eso que solo acaba de empezar… —le recordó, haciendo hincapié en el asunto y que era la fiesta de su boda. —Disfruta ser el centro de atención señora Malfoy

— ¡Cállate! —gritó ella, nerviosa

—Odio esta ropa —dijo Draco comenzando a quitarse el saco

—Ya, pues tú no traes un ridículo vestido y un peinado así que agradecería que dejaras de tratar de arruinar más el día

-.-.-.-.-

Pansy camino con elegancia y un poco de pena, algo que no se notó ya que lo disimulaba muy bien

—Mejor no —Dijo deteniéndose —Es extraño

—No, no lo es —Dijo Daphne empujándola —Solo dirás hola, soy la ex de tu ahora esposo, pero no te preocupes que no planeo nada con él, de hecho debemos platicar sobre él un día

—Tú estás loca Daphne, no le diré eso

—Entonces simplemente salúdalos —Dijo Daphne empujando a su amiga

Pansy Parkinson bebió el trago que tenía entre las manos y con mucho valor se acercó a ellos

«No me lo puedo creer. ¡No me puedo creer que no me acuerde de cómo es! ¿Cómo puede ser que no recuerde cómo es? A ver: su lengua ha estado en mi boca muchas veces tranquilizate Pansy» Pensó al ver a Draco de cerca

—Hola —Saludo de forma tímida

Hermione sonrió y la saludo

—¡Hey Hermione! —Daphne le susurro algo al oído y luego sonrieron ambas

—Pero salúdalo —Dijo Daphne

Draco asintió con la cabeza

—Te ves bien Parkinson —dijo con una sonrisa de lado — ¿Nerviosa?

—Confundida, es la palabra que yo usaría

—No lo estés, después de todo somos amigos todos, bueno no todos no puedo ser amigo de bobo Potter o el pobretón aunque me lancen mil crucius

—La fiesta —Dijo Hermione —Parecías muy amigo de Harry

—Es verdad, falta nuestra fiesta ya tuviste la tuya en la guarida de los leones, pero aun no has probado lo que es una fiesta con las serpientes —dijo Daphne sonriendo —Te lo aseguro es muy divertido.

Hermione sonrió tímidamente a Pansy y ella se sintió aún más nerviosa Daphne tenía razón no era insoportable, quizá era tiempo de dejar el rencor atrás

—Hermione ¿tienes la foto? —Pregunto Daphne —Te pedí una foto ¿La conseguiste?

—Bu..Bueno.. La foto una foto. Bueno, de acuerdo, no es una foto en ella no se le ve la cara. De hecho, es imposible ver su cara, porque la foto es —Merlín— de su culo desnudo. —Dijo completamente roja

Daphne se dobló de risa

— ¿Cómo no pudiste tomarle una foto?

—Draco jamás se deja tomar una foto —se defendió la leona —Ya no quiero hablar del tema.

Draco enarco una ceja, ¿el culo de quien tenía Hermione retratado?, mejor dicho de que hablaban esas dos, debía alejar a su inocente esposa de las garras de Daphne y posiblemente de Pansy antes que la desviaran por el mal camino.

-.-.-.-.

Harry y Blaise se miraron fijamente, lo que Theo les acababa de decir era preocupante

— ¡Hijos de Puta! —Dijo Blaise —si me entero quien fue lo mato al carbón, pudieron hacerle algo a las chicas

—Supongamos que fue cualquiera de los demás o que hay alguien más —Dijo Theo

—No jodas, eso sería demasiado

—Pero no sucedió nada, lo mejor es estar preparados siempre—Dijo Harry —Quien haya sigo puede volver y me interesa poco si el ministerio se enoja le lanzare unos hechizos

—San Potter se portara Mal —dijo Blaise

—Pero si fue alguien de otro equipo se llevaran una sorpresa muy grande —dijo riendo con malicia Theo —Una gran sorpresa

— ¿Esas son Pansy y Granger? —Pregunto Blaise —Draco tiene cara de querer morirse

—No solo el, Weasley tiene cara de querer asesinar a alguien —Dijo Theo señalando la mesa donde estaba Ron con Ginny

—Miren ahí vienen —Dijo Harry sonriendo al ver a Daphne con Pansy

—Muy divertidas ¿Algo interesante? —Pregunto Blaise

—Un poco —dijo Daphne tomando un trago de su copa

—Si me disculpan, Luna me ha de estar esperando dije que volvería pronto, a diferencia de ustedes yo si traigo compañía —Theo se alejó de ellos, aunque sabía que todavía tenían cosas de las que hablar no era el momento, con un rápido movimiento observo a todos escaneando al posible o posibles sospechosos, a la izquierda vio a Deán Thomas acompañado de Seamus Finnigan, después a Zacharias Smith el chico de Hufflepuff nunca le había agradado, después Susan Bones, la chica sin duda era lista, concentro su mirada en Hannah Abbott esa chica podía ser peligrosa. Theo pensó en todos y mentalmente anoto algo mientras sonreía a Luna

—Lamento hacerte esperar —Dijo y continúo con su observación discretamente.

-.-.-.-.-

— ¿Por qué terminaste con Harry? —Pregunto Ron molesto

—Supéralo hermanito, no es el momento ni el lugar, deberías estar feliz por Herms, hoy es su día especial y tú quieres arruinarlo con esa cara

— ¿Por qué debería estar feliz? ¿Por qué está echando a perder su vida? ¿O porque ahora es intima de todas las serpientes?

—Oh quizá porque ella parece feliz y eres su amigo, si está equivocada el tiempo lo dirá de momento has lo que hacen los amigos, ve y felicítala

—No iré —Dijo Ron

—Ronald Billius Weasley, te eduque mejor que esto —Dijo Molly viendo seriamente a su hijo —Ahora iras y felicitaras a Hermione, ella siempre ha sido buena contigo y no serás un mal agradecido es tu amiga así que ve a hora mismo.

-.-.-.-.

Los padres de Hermione rápidamente entablaron plática con los Weasley, Ron la veía a la distancia y la felicito obligado por su madre

—Felicidades, entraste a un nido de víboras —Dijo fuerte para que Draco lo escuchara

— ¿Celoso Weasley? Acéptalo ella es mía

—No sé qué hiciste Malfoy, pero esto —Señalo —Un día se terminara, felicidades Hermione —Dijo de forma fría antes de volver con Ginny.

Hermione dirigió na mirada desafiante a Draco

—No hagas eso, Ron es mi Amigo

—Nena, debes buscar mejores amigos

—Te juro que a veces te odio Draco Malfoy, no me llames "nena"

—No hace falta que lo jures, Nena, Vamos sé que te gusta cuando te digo así; aunque trates de ocultarlo —Puso los ojos en blanco. Con resolución se acercó a ella. Sus relucientes ojos grises se clavaron en los de Hermione como dos dagas afiladas.

— ¡Draco, cariño! ¿Cómo va todo? —Pregunto la madre de Hermione

— ¡Bien! ¡Genial! —mintió descaradamente—. ¡Gracias! —Dijo y dio un beso a Hermione —Como puede ver todo va bien «Se lo juro bajo pacto de sangre si es necesario», añadió mentalmente. Y se mordió el labio inferior para no hablar de más.

Draco se pasó una mano por la frente y se echó hacia atrás algunos mechones rubios sin demasiado interés. Observo todo a su alrededor era más que obvio que su madre habida decidido toda la decoración a, él esas cosas no le iban pero no le gustaba mucho él era sumamente detallista con todo, lo único que le agrado era el vestido de Hermione, era sencillo y resaltaba su belleza la hacía ver más hermosa aun, pero eso tampoco le estaba gustando menos a la hora de bailar, pudo soportar verla bailar con Potter y los de más pero cuando casi media escuela y agregados la tocaron quiso lanzarles algunos imperdonables a todos ellos. Suspiro por el hecho de tener que ser Cortes con las personas estaba odiando todo eso, quería irse a su cuarto y dormir, la cabeza comenzaba a doler de tanto sonreír a desconocidos

— ¿Idiota? —Preguntó una voz suave que al parecer se dirigía a él—. Espero que estés listo para la foto y terminar con esto

Draco suspiró tras escuchar a Hermione a su lado. No contestó. Finalmente Hermione tomo su brazo, ligeramente asustada por la mirada perdida que parecía tener el rubio

— ¿No me has oído? —dijo al verlo serio.

— ¿Oír qué?

—Te estaba llamando.

—Ah, perdona. —Bostezó descaradamente y estiró los brazos—. Lo único que he oído es que decías la palabra «idiota»y he supuesto que te estarías refiriendo a la comadreja Weasley

Hermione permaneció un instante con la boca entreabierta, incapaz de aceptar lo que acaba de oír. —Pero ¿tú de qué vas?

— ¿No tenías prisa? —pregunto sonriendo

—Uffff —Bufo Hermione caminando a su lado —Por cierto Daphne y Pansy me dieron un regalo, especial para ti —Dijo en tono travieso. —Pero no creo que puedas verlo en vista que no te apuras, al parecer es con encajes negros —susurro a su oído

—Debiste haberme dicho eso hace veinte minutos —le reprocho —Bien pudiéramos deshacernos de toda esta gente, ven vamos —dijo tomándola del brazo

—Pero tus padres no esperan

Draco dio un gruñido de frustración, en su mente se podía imaginar el regalo que le esperaba, malditos retratos familiares y la cortesía, casi corrió con tal de librarse de todos ellos y poder estar a solas con Hermione.

.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry tomo la mano de Daphne mientras corrían hacia un aula vacía

—Esto está prohibido —dijo la chica

—Nadie se dará cuenta —dijo Harry —besándola

—Espera, ¿No estas saliendo con la hermana de la comadreja?

—Ya no —dijo tratando de recuperar el control

Él pareció dudar cuando Daphne hizo un mohín y luego comenzó a besar su

Cuello, ascendiendo hacia la parte baja de la mandíbula lentamente, hasta terminar el Camino de besos en sus labios, momento en el cual Harry perdió el poco control que Le quedaba y cogió a Daphne entre sus brazos, colocándola a horcajadas sobre sus Piernas sin dejar de besarla. Ella emitió un débil gemido en respuesta cuando las frías Manos de Harry acariciaron su espalda bajo el vestido, provocándole un escalofrío…

—Tienes cuerpo de jugador de Quidditch —murmuro mientras dibujaba círculos en la espalda de Harry —Fuertes, robustos y esplendidos

— ¿Enserio?

Daphne asistió, mientras sus labios volvían a apoderarse de los del chico

Harry sabía que quería decir muchas cosas. Las palabras aguardaban en la punta de su lengua, pero no deseaba asustarla con palabras de amor, parecía un adolecente perdidamente enamorado, y antes de ser consiente había quitado la parte superior del vestido de Daphne dejando al descubierto su tersa piel, a Harry se le seco la boca cuando vio los pechos de Daphne los tenía tan grandes y firmes, como los de una mujer. Sonrió satisfecho y se abalanzó sobre ellos, atrapando los pezones con los labios primero y los dientes después y provocando que la respiración de la chica se volviera entrecortada.

Ella respondió agarrando la cabeza del chico, instándolo a centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, al tiempo que sus caderas se empezaban a mover a delante y atrás sobre el chico.

Daphne seguía frotándose contra Harry quien sonrió antes de volver a descender sobre sus pechos. Esta vez los lamió con deleite y empezó a deslizar la lengua por su abdomen, centrándose en el ombligo y descendiendo hasta el borde del vestido. Desabrochó esta última prenda y se la quitó

Harry se quedó sorprendido al ver el cuerpo desnudo de Daphne no pudo evitar suspirar de anticipación

Se llevó las manos al cinturón. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba desnudo y visiblemente excitado. Con suavidad, separó de golpe las piernas de la chica y la penetró en un sólo movimiento, haciendo que ella gritara por la sorpresa. Daphne no respondió aunque su mirada expresaba que lo que sentía estaba muy lejos de parecerse al dolor. Agarró al chico por el cuello y la obligó a besarla, al tiempo que él iba acelerando sus embestidas. Sus bocas eran en ese momento un concierto de gemidos ahogados por sus lenguas. Harry empujaba una y otra vez, emitiendo gemidos roncos

— ¿Te gusta? —Pregunto Harry dándole un beso y mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja

La atmósfera estaba cargada y el calor se empezaba a hacer insoportable. Los gemidos de la pareja resonaban contra los muros del Aula vacía La chica gritó y Harry emitió un ronco gemido cuando sintió como ella llegaba al orgasmo, al mismo tiempo. La respiración de Harry era agitada le costaba respirar su pecho subía y bajaba a duras penas, al igual que el de la chica. Harry sonrió y Daphne le dio un pequeño beso. Quizá aún era muy pronto para decirle algo a la chica de sentimientos, pero lo haría eventualmente

* * *

.

-.-.-.-.-.

— ¿Dónde está el regalo? —Pregunto Draco cuando al fin estuvieron solos

Hermione rio antes de salir a toda prisa de la habitación y bajar las corriendo las escaleras. Draco bufó, preguntándose qué demonios le haría tanta gracia a aquella niña malcriada. —No corras —Grito mientras terminaba de quitarse la ropa con sumo cuidado la doblo fue entonces cuando Hermione volvió a entrar

Arqueó una ceja, sin comprender. Entonces bajó la mirada y descubrió las piernas de Hermione, con el conjunto que al parecer Pansy y Daphne le habían regalado. Aún estaba conmocionado, no lograba sacar esa imagen tan sexi de su cabeza

Hermione rio por lo bajo y le miró al tiempo que mordía su labio inferior, con descaro.

—No lo hagas, por favor —dijo Draco sorprendiéndose por usar la palabra por favor y por qué sintió que su estómago comenzaba a doler

— ¿Es que no te gusta lo que vez, «cariño»? —Dijo Hermione haciendo un mohín

—Me encanta, pero justamente, hoy no me siento bien, recuérdame matar a Zabini y los demás por la fiesta

—Es una lástima que aun estés mal ¿Quieres que te cuide? —Hermione se acercó a el

Draco trago pesado y asintió como niño pequeño, Hermione lo llevo hasta la cama

—Los matare —Dijo fuerte acostándose, la cabeza le dolía demasiado, los odiaba porque tenía frente a, él a Hermione con poca ropa y el simplemente solo podía pensar en no salir corriendo al baño

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada —le dijo ella, y le revolvió el pelo, haciendo gala de aquella confianza que él no le había dado, aun. Las muestras de cariño de ese tipo seguían siendo un poco extrañas para él.

—Duerme, que algo me dice que las cosas se pondrán muy movidas a partir de ahora y necesitamos que todos estén bien —Dijo acostándose a su lado acomodándose en sus brazos, dándole un beso

—Buenas noches señora Malfoy

— ¿Es que quieres acabar con mi vida social? —dijo ofendida—. No pienso dejar que me digan señora aún estoy muy joven

Draco sonrió

—He Dicho buenas noches señora Malfoy —Repitió dándole un beso

_«Tal vez_, pensó, _las cosas van a ir a mi manera». _Draco sonrió mientras sentía a Hermione en sus brazos

_«No mires Hermione, no pienses»—_ se dijo a sí misma. —«_Hagas lo que hagas, no mires, no mires, no mires a Draco Malfoy»_

Con suerte, pensó, podría dormir sin pensar en realmente violar al rubio, últimamente sentía ganas de estar con el todo el tiempo y eso la molestaba, se sentía sucia y pervertida, realmente había querido besarlo hasta que el mundo se acabara, pero la cara del chico le decía que realmente había hecho un esfuerzo por participar en todo ese espectáculo, Hermione suspiro y sonrió porque sabía que lo había hecho por ella y por su madre, por ver feliz a Narcissa había soportado a todas esas personas . Hermione estaba comenzando a comprender las actitudes del chico, después de todo quizá si podrían sobrevivir juntos, toco el primer anillo que Draco le había dado lo sentía más íntimo que el que había recibido en la boda, el gran anillo Malfoy la abrumaba demasiado, mientras el otro era sencillo y lindo y había una promesa en él. Se acercó más a Draco aspirando su suave aroma quizá otro día lo violaría realmente. El corazón de Hermione se hundió. Porque ahora sabía dos cosas con absoluta certeza:

Una era que, a pesar de todo sentía algo muy fuerte por Draco, las cosas no iban a ir a su manera, que estar juntos sería más difícil de lo que creyó porque a ninguno le gustaba perder. La otra era que algo extraño había ocurrido el día que cumplido años, había algo extraño en todo eso. Recordó las palabras de Draco mientras bebían:

_—Esto sabe bien, no es tan fuerte como el whisky de fuego_

_No habían bebido más de dos botellas, sabía que Draco estaba acostumbrado a sus fiestas y excesos, dos botellas no debieron suponer un problema, pero habían terminado ebrios y en el caso de ella había pasado algo más, se movió instintivamente acercándose más a Draco pensando las cosas_

_—Nena, deja de moverte tanto —Dijo Draco medio dormido —Me estas torturando _

_Hermione giro su cuerpo y se percató que su trasero estaba pegado a Draco sonrió al ver la cara del chico. Era un poema a la frustración sexual _

_—Lo siento —dijo Hermione volviéndose a acomodar esta vez abrazo a Draco como almohada. _

— ¿Ves? —Dijo orgullosamente Draco —Te gusta que te diga así— sonrió triunfal antes de volver a acomodarse

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Minerva Mcgonagall ingreso a su oficina estaba cansada le parecía que había sido un espectáculo más que una boda y eso la molestaba

— _¿Qué te aflige minerva?_ —Pregunto el retrato de Dumbledore

—_Esta así por Granger_ —Contesto el retrato de Snape — _O quizá es algo más _

Albus pasó hacia otro retrato sujetando su barba de forma pensativa

—_Oh querida Minerva hay cosas extrañas alrededor, como lo es el amor. Pero no es eso lo que sospechas _

La directora suspiro al escuchar estas palabras luego vio los dos retratos

—Hay algo que no termina de convencerme—Finalmente dijo. —Algo que es extraño y no puedo percibir bien que es

—_Cuidado Minerva_ —Dijo Snape —_Las puertas tienen oídos y los retratos también, y recuerda que en esta escuela hay muchos._

Dumbledore asintió comiendo un dulce de limón

—_Solo has lo que consideres conveniente, te aseguro que la señorita Granger y el joven Malfoy estarán bien, ambos saben cuidarse_

—_Señora Malfoy_ —Corrigió Snape —_Al parecer ahora es la insipiente señora Malfoy_ —Dijo sin mucha emoción. —_Pero Albus tiene razón ambos saben cuidarse._

—Eso espero, no sé qué pueda estar ocurriendo, quizá son solo ideas mías y esta preocupación sea imaginaria.

—_Quizá ya estás anciana ¿No has pensado en retirarte?_ —Pregunto Snape

— ¡insolente! —Mcgonagall se levantó de su silla —Los chicos saben cuidarse, eso lo tengo claro, pero no puedo quitarme este sentimiento de duda

-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

—Todo va saliendo bien, hasta el momento, fui muy cuidadoso cuando serví sus tragos ese día, ninguno se percató —Dijo un hombre sonriendo

—Si hubiera funcionado, no estarían casados, se supone que era una broma que ambos debían de pasarla mal, por haberlo hecho… ¿y terminan casados? ¿Cómo eso puede estar bien? —Grito Cormac McLaggen —Solo era fastidiar a Malfoy y darle una lección a Granger por haberme ignorado. Pero de pronto leo en el periódico de un amor pasional y demás cosas, averigua todo lo referente a ese romance, descubriré lo que se oculta tras ese supuesto amor.

* * *

**_Bien si llegaste hasta aquí Hola..._**

**_Realmente espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y me disculpo con la demora de mis demás Fics pero mi muso estaba en este fic y lo deje ser libre, pero ya me pondré al corriente con los demás y les prometo que tratare de que la demora valga la pena..._**

**_Gracias a todos los que me han comentado casi llega a 200 comentarios eso me pone feliz porque no creí que tuvieran tantos, por eso mil gracias a todos los que comentan lo que les gusta y lo que no de la historia._**

**_DATO CURIOSO: aveces Fanfiction, me separa las frases Q_Q simplemente me odia la pagina_**

**_Para los que tienen mi Face Sakura Gremory, Pronto habrá unas sorpresas sobre este Fic que estaré subiendo en estos días_**

**Ahora la Trivia del face:**

_**¿Quien hechizo a Hermione y Draco la primera vez que tomaron? **_

Ya saben no gano nada salvo sus comentarios espero haberme ganado alguno

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**J**

**U**

**S**

**T**

**O**

**.**

**A**

**Q**

**U**

**I**

**.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	14. Sobre Gustos y Entrevistas

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling**

_**La historia es mía, y no está autorizada a ser publicada en otro foro, página o blog que no sea mío.**_

_**la historia esta inspirada en una serie de situaciones absurdas que he visto, oído y leído**_

_**LA GANADORA DE LA TRIVIA EN EL FACE DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR: Klaes ^^**_

_**sin mas aquí esta el capitulo**_

_**(Me disculpo por algunas faltas de ortografía que puede haber, no tengo el tiempo suficiente, para corregir todo el capitulo)**_

_****_DATO CURIOSO: aveces Fanfiction, me separa las frases, me corta las palabras Q_Q simplemente me odia la pagina_****_

* * *

IDO,IDO

CAPITULO 14

**Sobre Gustos y Entrevistas **

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La gente caminaba de un lado a otro arrastrando las maletas por el pulido y brillante suelo del Ministerio. La multitud se mostraba desorientada y acudía a toda prisa a los pequeños puestos de información como si les fuese la vida en ello. Una Narcissa malhumorada, acompañada de su esposo, esperaba hastiada frente a la puerta del ministro. Mientras Rita Skeeter revoloteaba por el ministerio en busca de alguna entrevista. Repiqueteó con el pie en el suelo con actitud desafiante, intentando mostrar sin tapujos su pésimo estado de ánimo. Su esposo le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora

Rita Skeeter estaba eufórica. Entrevistando a algunas personas del ministerio

— ¡Odio a esa mujer! —dijo mientras su marido le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo.

«Ojalá no nos vea; eso sería un golpe de suerte», pensó Narcissa. Ladeó la cabeza y, sintiéndose estúpida, alzó las manos todo lo que pudo, se inclinó tratando de que no se notase su presencia. Debería haber estado celebrando el matrimonio de su hijo como la tradición mandaba; sin embargo, se encontraba allí anclada en una molesta sala de espera de aquel edificio, esperando que los atendieran , gracias a que su adorable esposo tenía algo que ocultaba y lo más seguro era que el ministro supiera algo, aunque Lucius lo llamaba "Asuntos de negocios" ella no era tonta sabía que había algo más, como seguro lo sabría media comunidad magia y de seguir así pronto lo sabría Rita Skeeter esa periodista podía ser muy insistente. Narcissa se llenó de horror de solo pensar que esa mujer pudiera saber algo antes que ella.

—Por favor, pasen —Dijo el joven asistente y la pareja Malfoy ingreso al despacho del ministro Kingsley

—Lucius —dijo sonriendo y estrechando la mano del hombre —Querida Narcissa que bueno que estén aquí hoy, por favor tomen asiento —dijo haciendo un movimiento. —Antes que nada felicidades

—Bien podríamos dejar toda esta farsa ¿Que ocurre aquí?—Pregunto Narcissa de forma seria

—Tranquila Cissy, deja que el ministro nos informe

Kingsley pasó su mano por la barbilla de forma pensativa, luego dirigió una mirada a Lucius, antes de decidirse a hablar

—Está bien, es sobre la mansión, el ministerio ha conseguido recuperarla, no obstante la gente quiere ver pasión, amor, recuerden que estamos vendiendo este romance como EL ROMANCE —enfatizo sus últimas palabras —La gente quiere ver a la nueva pareja de enamorados, dos clases sociales diferentes, un trágico romance con un final feliz

—Pero ¿De qué hablan? Son chicos, no un espectáculo para la gente —Dijo Narcissa

Ambos hombres se quedaron viendo era hora de decirle la verdad a la mujer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco abrió los ojos cuando sintió algo húmedo en su rostro

— ¿Hermione? —Pregunto abriendo lentamente los ojos. Entonces noto que estaba encima de el

— ¿Porque te despertaste?—Pregunto ella, con una sonrisa.

Draco pudo notar que tenía parte de su pijama desabrochada

— ¿Me estas violando?—Pregunto sorprendido— ¿Mientras duermo?

—Tú me acusaste primero sin tener pruebas—se defendió, dando un beso en su pecho

— ¡Morgana!—Dijo Draco con un suspiro cuando sintió la pelvis de ella rozar con la suya, se sentía tan bien lo que ella estaba haciendo

—Ahora déjame terminar lo que hacía —dijo Hermione mordiendo su labio inferior de forma provocativa logrando que Draco diera un pequeño gemido al sentir sus movimientos sobre él. Desde ese Angulo podía apreciar la parte superior de Hermione y el movimiento de sus pechos, que lo invitaban a probarlos, sin pensar demasiado se perdió en el mar de sensaciones que los movimientos de Hermione provocaban, rozo un pezón con su pulgar y ella gimió a cambio. Draco apretó ambos, con sus manos dándoles atención, mientras los gemidos se hacían más fuerte, los movimientos de Hermione sobre el eran cada vez más intensos, coloco una mano en su cadera ayudándola a tener mayor agarre entonces sintió como todo comenzaba volverse rojo, con desesperación sujeto la espalda de Hermione tratando de sentirla más cerca, cada movimiento se hacía más intento entonces sintió como explotaba algo en él y sintió cuando ella llegaba al orgasmo, mientras pronunciaba su nombre.

Hermione se recostó sobre él, realmente no se creía capaz de semejante acción, pero no había podido resistir. Cuando lo vio dormido y con la camisa del pijama medio abierta, ver su torso desnudo fue demasiado para ella Draco era demasiado sexi y no ayudaba que sus hormonas decidieran descontrolarse frente a esa visión.

—Sabía que te morías por mí —dijo con tono autosuficiente Draco sonriendo, mientras jugaba con el cabello de la chica.

Hermione enrojeció y Draco soltó una carcajada

—Feliz noche de bodas señora Malfoy

—No me digas señora—Hermione alzo su rostro viendo fijamente los ojos grises de Draco.

—Señora Malfoy—repitió él, con una sonrisa y acaricio su mejilla. —no me molestaría que me despertaras así todos los días, es preferible a que intentes matarme mientras duermo

—Tu si sabes matar el momento —contesto Hermione acostándose a su lado —solo creí que era malo desperdiciar el regalo que me habían hecho.

—Me encanta cuando quieres negar que te encanto—Draco susurro a su oído—también yo me encanto, cada vez que me veo al espejo.

Hermione sonrió.

La luz comenzaba a filtrarse por la ventana, reparo que casi eran las seis de la madrugada, se preguntó qué planes tendrían ahora para ellos.

Draco pareció percibir su preocupación instintivamente la atrajo hacia el

—Admítelo te gusta besarme temprano, tarde y noche

Hermione aprecio que Draco notara su preocupación.

—No, solo cuando no hablas lo cual es casi nunca —dijo ella acariciando el rostro de Draco

Creo que acabaré deshidratándome. —Dijo Draco. —Me encanta que hagas esto, pero necesito agua

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco por el tono que había usado

—No traeré tu agua —dijo ella

—Ya, tampoco te lo había pedido, pero quiero que quede registrado que has sido tú la que me asalto a mitad de la madrugada, mientras dormía.

Hermione tapo su cara con una almohada tratando de ignorar el berrinche de Draco. A veces podía llegar a parecer un niño de tres años, a pesar de su aspecto elegante y eternamente formal. No tenía arreglo.

— ¿Estás enfadado? —Se inclinó hacia él, sonriendo.

Le tocó la punta de la nariz con el dedo de forma casual y Draco le apartó la mano con un seco manotazo, como si se tratase de una mosca molesta. Ese gesto lo confundió, jamás nadie lo había tocado tanto, o de alguna forma cariñosa como Hermione lo estaba haciendo.

Hermione apartó su mano y clavo su mirada en el techo. Se sentía extraña a veces creía que las cosas podían mejorar, pero Draco siempre lograba confundirla

—Draco ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Eh, No

— ¿Alguna vez pensaste en mi como mujer, antes de esto?

Draco tragó saliva despacio. La desvergüenza de Hermione le ponía nervioso. Nadie le había preguntado nunca aquello de un modo tan directo. Es más, a decir verdad, jamás se lo habían preguntado de ningún modo. Suspiró y se acercó al oído de ella. No quería darle a entender que no la deseaba, pero no sabía cómo decirlo, Quizá, él era descarado en ciertos temas con tal de hacerla enojar, pero él no hablaba de sentimientos con las chicas, no sabía si había alguna respuesta correcta. —Alguna vez —contesto rápido. —Realmente no —dijo bajo

Hermione sonrió

— ¡Oh!—Dijo como respuesta

— ¿Y tú? —pregunto Draco viéndola fijamente

— ¡Para tu información, yo nunca me había acostado con nadie! —explotó finalmente.

Draco la miró fijamente y supo que estaba diciendo la verdad. Podía recordar brevemente ese momento cuando descubrió que había sido el primero, a pasar de estar ebrio había sentido orgullo de ser el primero. Aturdido, y sintiéndose algo culpable por el hecho de saber que él tenía una lista de chicas que habían estado en su cama, se dio la vuelta en cama y evitó toparse con sus ojos. La situación era extraña y se le estaba escapando de las manos.

—Así que ¿Fui el primero? —se atrevió a decir, pasados unos insoportables segundos repletos de tensión.

—Sí. —Hermione logró relajarse—. Has sido el único

.

Draco alzó la cabeza y sus ojos grises chocaron con los de ella. Entonces Draco sintió una alegría mezclada con preocupación. Quizá estaba cambiando por culpa de Hermione. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, disfrutando del suave contacto de su piel alrededor de su cuerpo. No podía dejar de pensar en la última conversación que había tenido con cualquier chica, de hecho él nunca se quedaba el tiempo suficiente para oír a ninguna, Vio a Hermione. Su voz martillaba con fuerza en su cabeza una vez tras otra, incansable. Comenzaba a imaginarlos cogidos de las manos caminando como muchas parejas y sentía una extraña incomodidad al visualizar la imagen que trazaba en su mente. Aquella chica con la que él debía fantasear debía ser otra siempre pensó que sería alguna chica de alta sociedad como Pansy o Astoria, jamás pensó que pudiera pensar en hacer ese tipo de cosas, mucho menos con Hermione, No con ella… que al parecer tenía cien mil defectos que él odiaba y que el mismo le recordaba constantemente. Poco a poco, casi sin darse cuenta, comenzó a comparar a Hermione con todas las chicas con las que había estado y ninguna se podía comparar con ella, entrelazo sus dedos, odiaba esas cosas pero su fantasía no parecía tan horrenda, quizá podrían caminar juntos, no demasiado cerca, no le gustaba mucho el contacto físico, pero quizá podría hacer una excepción con ella...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mañana fue extenuante, principalmente para Draco quien acompaño a Hermione con Madame Pomfrey a una revisión

—Todo está normal —Dijo la Medimaga —Felicidades

Draco sonrió forzadamente, Hermione se había negado a que usaran un hechizo para saber el sexo del bebe y eso lo molestaba, estaba seguro que el ganaría en ese asunto

—No —dijo Hermione de forma seria. —Así que será mejor que quites esa cara de enojo

— ¿Por qué no puedo saber?—Se quejó Draco

—Porque no, yo cargo al bebe así que yo decido y no quiero saber todavía, prefiero la sorpresa del momento

—Odio las sorpresas, yo quiero saber tengo la mitad de derechos sobre esa pequeña cosa que tienes dentro

—Es un bebe, no una cosa y ya dije que no

Draco le lanzo su mejor mirada de indignación mientras caminaban al gran comedor.

Hermione suspiro cansada sentándose al lado de Harry recostó su rostro contra la mesa, no entendía como Draco podía pasar de ser lindo a ser simplemente Malfoy de nuevo

—Dime que se pelearon anoche —dijo Harry casi suplicante — ¿Le arrojaste algo?

Hermione levanto el rostro y vio a su amigo. Harry tenía la mirada de alguien que espera recibir buenas noticias

—No, realmente no hemos peleado ¿Por qué? —Pregunto intrigada escaneando el rostro de su amigo

Harry suspiro y anoto mentalmente no volver a apostar contra los Slytherin, peor aún no confiar en Hermione en cuanto a temas de su vida sexual.

— ¿Estas bien? —Pregunto Ginny — ¿Por qué no estas con Malfoy? Sería normal si te sientas a su lado

—Prefiero conservar un poco la normalidad

— ¿Un poco? El anillo no ayuda a eso —dijo Ginny señalando a las chicas que clavaban su mirada en ella — Vamos relájate, tienes cara de alguien que acaba de morir ¿Qué tal su proyecto? —Pregunto Ginny tratando de animar a Hermione

—Bien, todo va bien —Contesto de forma automática

— ¿Qué tal si la próxima vez vamos a Hogsmeade y compramos algo? Pero quita esa cara Herms, pareces mayor de lo que eres y eso me asusta

Mcgonagall interrumpió

—Jóvenes, jóvenes —Hizo una pausa para reírse de algo —Permítanme que les interrumpa un momento, hemos recibido todos sus formularios, algo que sin duda me tiene muy sorprendida, por lo tanto comenzaremos con estilo, esta vez no será obligatorio que todos vayan pueden seleccionar a tres miembros de su equipo para ir, en vista que hay dos proyectos iguales, pueden entrar en competencia, los grupos que presentaron los mismos proyectos se mantendrán en anonimato, por lo que es obligación de ustedes descubrirlo por sus propios medios, a partir de ahora comienza la competencia, esto es opcional ¡Y para celebrar esto tienen el día libre, para decidir! Mañana estarán en el mundo Muggle ¡Diviértanse en la competencia!

Nadie se movió a excepción de Neville, todos se quedaron expectantes

— ¡Joder! —dijo Theo bajo —Creo que ya sabemos a quién se refieren

—Sí, lo sabemos ¿Podrías dejar de coquetear con Lovegood? Puedo ver tu cara de idiota de frente —Dijo Blaise

— ¿Disculpa? Mi cara de idiota no es para ti—Theo recapacito —Mi cara no es de idiota de acuerdo

—Chicos ¿Qué haremos? —Pregunto Daphne

—Obvio iremos todos —Contesto Draco sin apartar la mirada de la mesa de los leones

—No sería mejor que Hermione se quedara, tu sabes hay algo llamado descanso

—No creo que quiera quedarse, además no quiero que se quede aquí donde esta Rita Skeeter, un día matare a esa mujer no hoy, pero lo hare un día de estos

—Cuidado Draco, pueden interpretar eso como una amenaza —Interrumpió Pansy —Aunque nadie la extrañaría

—Mi querida chica tiene razón —Dijo Blaise —Ex Mortifago, periodista muerta. Draco en Azkaban cualquiera lo sabe.

—No, soy tu chica aun Blaise —dijo Pansy levantándose — ¡Suerte! la necesitaran—Dijo alejándose de ellos

Draco fijo su mirada en Ronald Weasley

.

— ¡Enserio Hermione! —Dijo Ron —Es extraño, ¿segura todo está bien? ¿Te obligo?

—No, Ron ¿De dónde sacas eso? En realidad no sé ni por qué pregunto —concluyó ella.

A Draco aquello le parecía nauseabundo. Casi sintió alivio cuando comenzaron a levantarse para comenzar su día libre. Apenas se inmutaba ya. Esperaba cualquier cosa que viniera del pobretón. Blaise, su _bro _toco su hombro tratando de calmarlo

— ¡A la mierda Weasley! —Dijo Draco levantándose molesto por el continuo acercamiento del pelirojo a su chica

Draco respiró hondo y sonrió falsamente. Mientras se acercaba a ellos

— ¡Qué ambiente más ameno se respira en esta…mesa!

Nadie respondió con un « ¡Cállate!» a su comentario. Estaba en la mesa de los leones, muchos lo veía fijamente y algunos tenían cara de querer lanzársele encima, estaba solo contra ellos, Asustado, se acercó a Hermione

—Déjalo así —dijo la chica levantándose —Nos vemos después —dijo jalando a Draco de la mano.

—Iremos todos, quería decirte eso —dijo Draco a la defensiva

—Estoy de acuerdo —Hermione sonrió y toco el rostro del chico. —Gracias por no decir nada

—Weasley no merece mi tiempo

—Entonces, si ya decidimos que tal si hacemos algo que los demás no harán

Draco sonrió

— ¿Aquí? Bien podríamos ir a la torre, pero si te gusta el peligro de ser descubierta — Dijo Draco con una sonrisa seductora.

—Me refiero a ir al mundo Muggle

—Claro, que más podría ser, no sé porque me estás viendo como si hubiera pensado algo diferente. —Dijo indignado —Avísale a los demás yo iré a buscar algo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Primer día de competencia:**

—Es una lástima que el ministerio no les diera un poco de tiempo a solas —Dijo Blaise abriendo la puerta

— ¡Si, claro! —contesto Harry negando con la cabeza ante la inminente mirada de Hermione —Como, si no hubieran disfrutado de igual forma su noche de bodas — dijo de forma acusadora

—Solo estas así por perder dinero —Dijo Blaise sonriendo

— ¿Cuál Dinero? —pregunto Draco viéndolos de forma acusadora

—Ninguno, ¿cual dinero? no se de que dinero hablan...Mione tu actitud no me ayudo esta vez —dijo Harry divertido

Hermione entornó los ojos y descubrió de inmediato que esta nueva situación le traería problemas.

—Oye, no te pases —le advirtió apuntándole con un dedo acusador—. Mi actitud es de lo más comprensible, estoy siendo tolerante, pero a nadie le gusta pasar lo que se supone es una luna de miel con un montón de desquiciados incluyendo al novio, el cual se supone debería ser todo un sueño.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo. —Dijo Daphne —Sobre el novio, debe ser como una pesadilla, pero oye es tu pesadilla, de todas las chicas con las que Draco se ha liado y han sido demasiadas eres la que más me agrada, lo digo enserio ni siquiera mi hermana me agrada mucho

Draco carraspeo incomodo

—Daphne está loca —le dijo Draco a Hermione

—Oh Daphne esta tan muerta —dijo Blaise bajo —Pero la cara de Draco es algo que merece la pena

—Son irritantes —dijo Hermione — ¿Cuántas han sido?

—Mira —Señalo Draco —No teníamos que venir todos

—No cambies el tema ¿Cuántas?

Draco vio fijamente a Daphne y luego desvió la mirada

—Miren, como dije bien pudo quedarse alguien —Draco trato de cambiar el tema

—Entonces, ¿por qué estoy aquí, pudiendo haberme quedado en Hogwarts bebiendo litros y litros de té? O comiendo —los acusó Theo y sonrió de forma sarcástica —Olvidemos un rato la vida sexual de todos, yo casi soy virgen de nuevo

— ¿Enserio? —Pregunto Harry

—Genial, incluso Potter tiene cara de haber tenido sexo —dijo Theo —Estoy tan jodido, ustedes me arruinan mi vida sexual

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la mirada de Hermione, precia molesta. Draco encogió los hombros negando saber algo sobre cualquier asunto

—Alguien no tuvo sexo anoche —susurro Blaise

—Para tu información, si lo tuve y fue muy, muy bueno —Dijo Draco haciendo que todos los vieran

—Hermione te violo ¿verdad? —Pregunto Daphne

–Claro que no —se defendió Draco —Quizá, de acuerdo si lo hizo, pero en mi defensa diré que lo deseaba tanto como ella así que deja de verme así —dijo Draco a Daphne quien seguía viéndolo seriamente

—Me han obligado —reconoció Draco frunciendo el ceño—. Cosas de pareja. Algo que obviamente no entienden en vista que al parecer algunos vuelven a ser vírgenes y obviamente se equivocan en lo que sea que estén pensando.

Los chicos lo vieron con una sonrisa

— Lo único que logran con esas miradas es que mi ego crezca. Y no me interesa, lo tengo suficientemente alto. Todo en mi es suficientemente alto —enfatizo Draco —¡Muy alto y grande!

Draco los vio un segundo Hermione estaba del otro lado de la sala prestando atención a cualquier cosa menos a lo que le pasaba en ese momento. Torció el gesto mientras comenzaba a planear mentalmente de qué modo podría huir de allí.

—Bien podrían dejar de hacer eso —finalmente Hermione hablo —Sigo aquí, si hablaran de mi vida sexual me gustaría no estar presente ¿Podrían respetar mi intimidad? —dijo—. Acabamos de llegar, me gustaría descansar un poco.

—Mione, una Carta del ministerio —Dijo Harry — ¿Cómo las envían sin que nadie las vea?

— ¿Magia? —Dijo Irónico Blaise — No se Potter quizá hay magos cerca y pff aparece

—Léelo Harry —Pidió Hermione

—Es para ti —Dijo entregándole el pergamino y alejándose unos pasos de ella

—Esto es una broma —Dijo Hermione — ¿Cómo que unas fotos con mis padres?

—Bien, podemos ser buenos; pueden quedarse solos en la casa mientras nosotros hacemos los arreglos necesarios, recuerden inauguramos esta semana —Dijo Blaise frotando sus manos. Y alejándose de Hermione lentamente

Todos asistieron dando unos pasos hacia la salida

—Cuiden la casa, volvemos en la noche

Hermione prefería que ellos hicieran todo lo que tuviera que ver con el engaño, así no se sentía tan culpable una parte de ella seguía amando las reglas.

—Entonces, está decidido esto será divertido —dijo Theo riendo de forma macabra

—Solo quiero decir que no se lo esperan esos principiantes—dijo Daphne con una sonrisa, mientras terminaba de salir de la casa, lejos, muy lejos de ellos dos.

Hermione noto la mirada de Harry hablaría con su amigo después, por ahora solo quería descansar, el embarazo comenzaba a cobrarle factura. sonrio satisfecha cuando todos se fueron.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.

Ron sonrió sosteniendo la direccion en la mano

—Weasley, es patético solo acepta que ella y Draco están juntos— Dijo Pansy acomodándose en la silla frente a el

—Lo patético aquí es el hecho de tener que estar a tu lado Parkinson, y sabes que es lo peor que nadie te quiere aquí

—Eres un idiota —dijo la chica

Ron le dirigió una sonrisa burlona al tiempo que veía la dirección

— ¿Quieren callarse? —Pidió Zacharias Smith —me costó trabajo conseguir esa dirección

— ¿Cómo lo haremos? —Pregunto Pansy

—Aun no lo sé, pero hablamos con Neville y está dispuesto a ayudarnos —dijo Justin.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Hermione logró organizar sus pensamientos la casa estaba completamente vacía, Draco miró a su alrededor en busca de algo con que distraerse, supuestamente, debería ser un momento romatico, pero no estaba seguro de cómo se manejaba uno de esos momentos. Pero, curiosamente, allí solo sentía cualquier cosa menos romance y, teniendo en cuenta que era el momento adecuado, en vista que no había nadie no sabía cómo abordar algún tema, un silencio incomodo se formó en torno a ellos dos

— ¿Quieres ver una película? —Pregunto Hermione

— ¿Quieres hacer una película no apta para todos? —Pregunto Draco

—No, me refiero a una película de verdad, en ese aparato que tanto le gusta a Theo

— ¿Qué más tenemos que hacer? —preguntó Draco.

—No te ofendas, pero suena un tanto misterioso que te muestres tan colaborador —objetó Hermione con desconfianza.

—Tú con tal de protestar…

—Bueno, está bien, veamos si hay alguna aquí —dijo señalando la televisión

Draco la observó con una mueca de repugnancia y aparto su mirada del aparato. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Y ahora qué es lo que ocurre, Majestad?

—No esperarás que pose mis delicados dedos sobre ese aparato, ¡a saber cuántas cosas habrá hecho Theodore! —explotó—. Eres muy descuidada, Hermione, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que nos encontramos en medio de una catástrofe como es tu embarazo.

—Tu estúpido discurso me está durmiendo; cállate ya. Está bien, prefiero que no hagas nada —objetó.

— ¡Ya te he pillado! Lo haces para luego poder quejarte de lo poco que ayudo, o que no soy romántico, o que no me preocupo por ti.

— ¡Pero… si has dicho que no querías hacerlo!

—Claro, ¡ahora pon excusas! —farfulló con expresión dolida—. ¡Eres una manipuladora de cuidado! Quizá el sombrero se equivocó y tu casa debería ser Slytherin por como tratas de manipular todo

—Esto ya es insoportable… —susurró Hermione

—Desde luego, desde luego que eres insoportable. Menos mal que al fin reconoces algo —opinó él—, mi madre siempre dice que ese es el primer paso para solucionar un problema: la aceptación. ¡Bravo, Hermione has dado un paso!

Ella le dirigió una mueca de profundo asco. Después, conteniendo las ganas de contestarle, cogió un cojín del mueble antes de lanzarlo sobre el rostro de Draco.

— ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Por qué me atacas?

Continuó ignorándole tomo otro cojín. También ese fue a parar a la cabeza del rubio.

— ¿Qué te propones, Hermione?

Un tercer cojín le dio de pleno en la cara. Hermione rio. Sin embargo, Draco pareció reaccionar. Alzó su señorial mano y la dejó caer sobre el brazo de ella con un pequeño movimiento que apenas y el toco. Ella le miró sorprendida.

— ¿Acabas de pegarme o me lo he imaginado?

—Te lo merecías.

— ¿Qué…?

Hermione no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados. Arremetió contra él pellizcándole el hombro. Draco, sentado en el suelo de la sala, abrió mucho los ojos.

— ¡Eso ha dolido!

—Era mi intención, idiota.

— ¡Serás…! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Y se abalanzó sobre ella descaradamente, empujándola y cayendo sobre ella, Draco puso las manos para no aplastarla. Hermione logró sobreponerse rodando sobre sí misma y le atestó un puñetazo en la pierna que provocó que Draco se retorciese de dolor... Él gritó e intentó quitársela de encima a base pura fuerza de voluntad, no quería usar la fuerza y sabia que ella estaba molesta, el podía ser todo lo malo pero no golpeaba mujeres, mucho menos a ella, finalmente, al no conseguir apartarla de ese modo, rodó sobre sí mismo y terminó tumbado sobre ella. Presionó las manos de Hermione contra el suelo, por encima de su cabeza, con lo que la inmovilizaba.

— ¡Quítate de encima, estúpido, me estás aplastando! —se quejó.

Draco la miró fijamente. La escasa distancia que separaba sus rostros le permitía distinguir las graciosas pecas que adornaban el contorno de la nariz de Hermione el color rosado de sus labios incluso podía percibir el aroma de la chica, otorgándole un aspecto hermoso. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente, como si acabasen de participar en una maratón de varios kilómetros. Él se había despeinado con la pelea, y algunos mechones rubios se escurrían alborotados, rozando la frente de Hermione y haciéndole cosquillas. Ella se removió bruscamente, intentando desasirse de las manos de Draco, pero él la sujetó todavía con más fuerza, presionando su cuerpo un poco contra el de ella.

—Si te suelto, ¿dejarás de pegarme? —Pregunto con la voz calmada

— ¡Nunca! —explotó ella, y le dedicó una mirada seria.

—Entonces tendremos que quedarnos así, tumbados en el suelo, uno encima del otro. —Sonrió con ironía y sus ojos grises parecieron brillar intensamente—. Qué interesante va a ser esto… en esta posición puedo ver tus pechos —sonrió de lado

Un tenso silencio reinó durante unos segundos que se hicieron eternos. Draco roso sus labios lentamente con los de ella luego se separó un poco

Hermione comenzó a tranquilizarse, y sus ojos se toparon con los rojizos labios entreabiertos de Draco, los cuales, curiosamente, se hallaban cada vez más cerca de su rostro. De forma inconsciente, cerró los ojos, despacio, como si estuviese esperando algo. Un beso, quizá. Y no tardó en llegar Draco se apodero de sus labios como si la vida se le fuera en ellos

—Admítelo Hermione, te gusta pelear —Dijo entre besos comenzando a desabrochar la ropa de la chica. Con sumo cuidado y como si se tratara de lo más delicado la acuno entre sus brazos.

— Es tu culpa, siempre logras hacerme enojar — Contesto besando la mejilla de Draco

—Deberíamos inaugurar esta casa —Dijo Draco en tono travieso besándola de nuevo

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Piuug dejen de hacer eso —dijo Blaise—No quiero pensar que hicieron todo el día—Vio la mesa donde estaban —creo que no volveré a ver esa mesa igual —dijo viéndolos de forma acusadora

—Entonces, la cama de Theo, el baño, el cuarto de Daphne, la cama de Potter, todos esos debes verlos con otros ojos—dijo Draco — ¡Espera!, las escaleras esas aun puedes verlas igual que siempre; Por ahora —sentencio acomodándose la camisa. Mientras Hermione trataba de abrochar la suya

Daphne abrió los ojos muy grandes  
— ¿Que mi cuarto qué? Díganme que mi cama NOO, los mato, en mi cama ¡NO!

Hermione le dio una mirada llena de culpa a Daphne

—Nueva regla, ellos no se pueden quedar solos. —Dijo Daphne señalándolos

—Vale, no se quedaran solos—Dijo Theo — ¿Resolvieron lo de los padres de Hermione?

— ¡Mis padres! —Dijo Hermione —Se supone pasemos unos días con ellos

—No, ¿Qué? No quiero —dijo Draco cruzándose de brazos

—Esto será largo —dijo Harry, comenzando a preparar la comida

-.-.-.-.-.-

Theo sonrió a la chica frente a él, había salido de la casa de nuevo cuando Draco comenzó a decir que no quería ir a casa de los Granger, la vecina estaba frente a el

—Esto será divertido Bro—dijo Blaise tocando su hombro

—Demasiado, solo es una lástima no poder ver la cara de Draco —Theo sonrió

—Hola —dijo la chica frente a Theo —Hacen una linda pareja —dijo señalando a los dos amigos

— ¡No somos pareja! —Dijo Rápido Theo. —No es mi tipo créeme, no soy gay y si lo fuera el no sería mi tipo —dijo demasiado rápido

— ¡Oh lo siento! Creí que eran pareja —La vecina sonrió apenada

— ¿Es por mi color? ¿No soy tu tipo por que soy de color? ¡Lo sabía! —dijo Blaise de forma ofendida —Solo te digo si Malfoy fuera Gay no te voltearía a ver, deberías sentirte feliz que crean que yo me fijo en ti

— ¿Qué? Estás loco, no hablábamos de eso y si fuera gay puedo conseguir a Malfoy, soy lindo, pero no hablamos de eso… ¡Espera! ¿De que hablábamos? —Pregunto Theo

—Las chicas creen que eres gay y no me ligarías por ser de color

— ¿Enserio hablábamos de eso? Necesito acostarme con alguien, te lo aseguro me vuelvo virgen de nuevo —Dijo Theo ganándose la mirada esquiva de Blaise — ¡Una chica!—Grito —necesito una chica, rápido, Estúpido y sensual Malfoy ¿Por qué no puedo ligarme aun Malfoy de ser gay? —Farfullo despacio Theo mientras caminaba indignado — ¿Por qué creería que somos gay's?

—Bueno tú tienes un…. Un... Algo peculiar —dijo Blaise —Yo simplemente soy demasiado sexi para ser alguien alcanzable, es más fácil suponer que no tienen oportunidad conmigo

—Eres idiota —Contesto de mala Gana Theodore Nott

Draco se había encerrado en la habitación, después de negarse a ir con sus suegros

—No te preocupes Mione, él, ira —dijo Harry —Por cierto descubrimos algo interesante

—No quiero que vaya, ese es el detalle —dijo Hermione — ¿Qué descubrieron?

–Ron, y su equipo son los que presentaron el mismo proyecto

—Al menos ya sabemos quién entro la otra noche —contesto irónica acercándose a la cocina

— ¡Oh merlín! ¿Ese es el vecino? ¿Está desnudo? —dijo Daphne viendo la ventana de la cocina

Hermione ladeo la cabeza viendo cada fibra del cuerpo del chico frente a ella mentalmente califico con un merecido 10 al chico, no es que fuera más atractivo que Draco pero debía reconocer que el chico tenia músculos donde no creía que podían haber

— ¿Qué observan? —Dijo Theo acercándose a ellas — ¿Es la copia de Draco? —Dijo sorprendido — ¿Cómo logro esos músculos? ¿Es humanamente imposible algo así? —dijo asombrado— ¡Bendita Morgana! ¿Cómo consiguió un culo así? ¿Usara alguna crema de las que anuncian en la televisión?

Las dos chicas se le quedaron viendo y Theo alzo una ceja

— ¡Ohh ya entiendo! ¿Son estos comentarios? La gente cree que soy gay por esto ¿verdad? —dijo sonriendo

Ambas asintieron

—Pero no lo soy —Se defendió —Y si lo fuera puedo conseguir un Malfoy o un sexi vecino como ese —señalo al vecino —Yo sería un gay muy cotizado

—Ni siquiera preguntare —dijo Daphne negando con la cabeza

—Oh vamos un poco de curiosidad de parte de ustedes. —dijo el chico

—Supéralo, no eres gay —Dijo Blaise

—No tengo la culpa ser heterosexual

—Lo se_ Bro _debes estar sufriendo. Simplemente cuando vuelvas a Hogwarts lánzate con todo sobre Lovegood

— ¿Tú crees?

—Si Bro, debes hacerlo pronto

—Mione, estamos viendo lo mismo —Pregunto Harry

— ¿No sé qué te sorprende? —Dijo Hermione —Por cierto sé que tienes algo con Daphne —le susurro

Harry carraspeo sonrojado, ¿Cómo podía saberlo? Era imposible que ella lo supiera, ¿Quién más lo sabía? Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda quizá alguien los había visto, maldijo bajo esperaba que Ginny no lo supiera, al menos hasta que el aclarara cuál era su relación con Daphne.

Draco se dejó caer sobre la cama, exhalando un suspiro de Desesperación que por poco le deja sin aliento. Estaba muy enfadado con sus padres, con el ministerio con todos; jamás les perdonaría aquello, desde luego. Pasar unos días en casa de unos desconocidos era el peor castigo del mundo, aunque fueran los padres de Hermione, él no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con las personas sin dejar de ser un Malfoy eso lo molestaba no quería decir algo fuera de lugar. No es que a Draco le importase un poco la vida familiar —más bien la detestaba—, pero sí odiaba conocer gente nueva, especialmente si de buenas a primeras ya lo trataban con familiaridad. Supuso que serían los días más aburridos de su vida y que, en Caso remoto, la única diversión que encontraría sería molestar a la chica que quería, que si venia viéndolo bien no era tan buena idea, Hermione, que parecía recién salida de un algún lugar desconocido con aquella ropa desarreglada. Eso le molestaba, bueno si iba a sufrir al menos lo haría con estilo Se incorporó de súbito cuando oyó unos pasos que se acercaban a su habitación.

— ¿Sigues molesto? —Pregunto Hermione

—No de hecho, creo que podemos ir con tus padres mañana mismo

— ¿Sabes?, hoy estás un poco raro.

—Así soy yo: raro y exclusivo, valórame que soy único —aclaró

Hermione sonrió por la forma en que Draco lograba enojarla con dos palabras, pero tenía razona si era él. Y eso la confundía mucho

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rita Skeeter sonrió mientras tomaba nota

—El joven Malfoy conocerá a los Granger, eso sí es una no-ti-ci-a —Dijo dando un pequeño aplauso —Dígame ministro ¿Qué se esconde tras esta pareja? Los lectores quieres conocer todo sobre su romance ¿Hay algún secreto que quiera compartir?

—Creo que eso podrá preguntárselos usted, los Malfoy darán una entrevista todos juntos cuando la joven pareja regrese, creo que le interesara lo que tienen que decir sobre su amor —El ministro sonrió, tenía en las manos algo grande y las relaciones publicas nunca estaban de más.

—Sera una entrevista fascinante —Dijo Rita —Que no le quede la menor duda, hare una entrevista como no se ha visto antes.

—Eso espero —contesto Kingsley —Eso espero.

* * *

**_Bien si llegaste hasta aquí Hola...espero te haya gustado el capitulo y me dejes un comentario diciéndome que te pareció _**

**_mas de 200 comentarios eso me pone feliz, mil gracias a todos los que comentan ya sea cosas buenas o cosas malas, también son bienvenidas _**

**_Para los que tienen mi Face Sakura Gremory, pueden checar las imágenes que estoy subiendo con respecto a los personajes de este Fic y algunas otras cosas _**

**Ahora la Trivia del face:**

_**¿Quien fue la persona que insinuó que Theo y Blaise eran pareja?**_

Ya saben no gano nada salvo sus comentarios espero haberme ganado alguno


	15. Citas, Suegros y Flores l

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling**

_**sin mas aquí esta el capitulo **_

_**(Me disculpo por algunas faltas de ortografía que puede haber, no tengo el tiempo suficiente, para corregir todo el capitulo)**_

_**DATO CURIOSO: aveces Fanfiction, me separa las frases, me corta las palabras o las junta Q_Q [**__**simplemente me odia la pagina]**_

* * *

**IDO,IDO**

**CAPITULO 15**

**Citas, Suegros y Flores l**

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Blaise suspiro frustrado mientras preparaba un poco de café, tenía la apariencia de alguien que no ha dormido bien

— ¿Qué ocurre?—Pregunto Theo

—Estaba pensando, en las cosas

— ¿Tu compromiso?

—sí, tengo que pensar en el futuro ver a Draco me hace pensar en eso, y créeme asusta ver que quizá el maduro antes que nosotros

—Realmente asusta, pensar eso ¿Qué has pensado?

—Que, es hora de dar el siguiente paso en mi vida, tomar una chica en serio —dijo desviando su mirada —Pero antes me hubiera gustado Tanto ver a dos chicas juntas

— ¿Como las de enfrente? —Señalo Theo la ventana — ¡Oh! Mira ¿Qué clase de lugar es? Primero el vecino ahora esas chicas, que si las ves bien se parece a distancia a Daphne y Hermione… niñas traviesas haciendo eso frente a una ventana

— ¡Salazar bendito! ¿Están tocándose? Aquí hay algo raro, pero mientras averiguamos, creo que iré por un poco de azúcar a la casa de al lado.

—Claro, mientras yo me quedo con Potter y Daphne que por cierto no son muy buenos, para ocultar lo obvio ahora que Draco y Hermione no están—dijo Theo fuerte

— ¿Seguirás hablando? —Pregunto Blaise sosteniendo una taza en la mano

—Sabes que quieres ir, solo vete —dijo Theo apurándolo —Si puedes consigue realmente el azúcar que buena falta nos hace. Claro e investiga un poco todo el asunto de esos vecinos, es como si fuera planeado lo deseas y pff ahí están Daphne y Hermione manoseándose frente a ti, así que investiga y consigue azúcar

— ¿No quieres que consiga dinero de paso?

—Si —asintió Theo — ¡Oh es sarcasmo! pero si puedes conseguirlo estaría bien

—De acuerdo, averiguare lo que pueda, con esas chicas desnudas y el azúcar —dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

Daphne bajo, su cabello estaba revuelto

—Tu, pareces feliz —dijo Theo — ¿Potter es bueno?

—Tú, pareces chica queriendo saber ¿Dónde está Blaise? —Pregunto Daphne

Theo sonrió

—Quizá teniendo sexo, o consiguiendo azúcar o tiene sexo mientras consigue la azúcar o ninguna de las anteriores.

— ¿Es una especie de broma? —Pregunto Daphne —¿Sabes qué?... No quiero saberlo

— ¿Y Potter? ¿Segura que sabes lo que haces?

—Sí, ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

—Porque eres mi amiga y eso hacen los amigos, se preocupan y necesito que estés concentrada en lo que haremos esta tarde, en vista que Hermione no está, podemos comenzar nosotros, ella tiene problemas con hacer esto, aun le cuesta hacer algo ilegal

Harry acomodo sus lentes mientras, oía a Theodore quizá tenía razón Hermione había roto muchas reglas pero siempre había una justificación para hacerlo y no es que el estuviera feliz con la idea, pero no le gustaba que los atacaran a media noche, el realmente esperaba una competición limpia y en cierta forma ellos si lo harían, solo por esa vez estaba de acuerdo con mantener a Hermione un poco alejada, además no ganaban nada preocupándola.

—Potter ¿Listo? —Pregunto Theo al verlo —Comenzamos hoy

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco entorno los ojos tratando que no se notaran sus nervios, controlo su respiración, y sonrió. Bajo del taxi comenzaba a detestar todo los transportes Muggles.

La madre de Hermione lo abrazo

—Pensé que no llegarían cariño —dijo mientras lo mantenía abrazado. Draco sonrió nervioso ante este contacto, un tanto molesto para él, no disfrutaba mucho del contacto físico y mucho menos los abrazos

—Encantado —dijo el padre de Hermione, al tiempo que le estrechaba calurosamente la mano—. Ya verás lo bien que te lo vas a pasar estos días; les hemos preparado una habitación—Dijo sin mucho ánimo esto último y le dirigió su mejor mirada de «_Te matare maldito bastardo_» a Draco.

Draco simplemente se limitó a asentir mientras esperaba sobrevivir a unos días con esas personas

Hermione desvió su vista al cielo sintiendo un poco de vergüenza ¿Por qué sus padres eran así de amistosos? ¿Porque tenían que hablarle a Draco como si lo conocieran de años? Espero pacientemente que sus padres dejaran de sonreír y abrazar al chico.

Draco tenía la cara de alguien calmado, aunque por dentro estaba muerto de miedo, la mirada del señor Granger no le gustaba, como no le gustaba fingir interés en los desconocidos ¿Acaso no era suficiente con que quisiera a Hermione? Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por no estar ahí. Parecía un castigo por tratar de ser más amable, bien podía irse, pero parecía que había recibido un _Petrificus totalus_

—Draco, Cariño —La señora Granger le hablo para indicarle que pasara a la casa.

Draco reconoció el lugar Hermione lo había llevado ahí, se dio un tiempo para admirar bien la casa no era fea si le prestaba la suficiente atención era un lugar agradable, al igual que el vecindario

—Este será su cuarto —dijo abriendo la puerta —Es el cuarto de nuestra pequeña

— ¡Mamá!—Dijo Hermione

—Es verdad, aún tienen mucho que decirnos y tú —la señora Granger señalo a Draco —Tienes mucho que explicar cómo es que se casaron, aun nadie nos ha explicado nada de eso, antes que lo olvide habrá otro invitado

— ¿Quién? —Pregunto Hermione

—Es el hijo de una amiga de la universidad, la encontré ayer y le dije que estarías aquí, hablamos un poco ella tiene que salir por unos asuntos y su hijo se quedara aquí. Estoy segura que Draco y él se llevaran bien —dijo mientras salía de la habitación dejando sola a la pareja

— ¡Oh vaya! más gente, como si ni fuera suficiente estar aquí —dijo Draco con tono irónico

—No empieces

—Tienes razón "Pequeña" me disculparías quiero un poco de intimidad, hoy fue la primera vez que me subí a un taxi porque tu no quisiste venir usando magia, estoy cansado, podrías ¿no sé?; hacerte humo un momento

Hermione, algo confusa y molesta, salió de la habitación con la impresión de que todo era un sueño, como si no estuviese pasando y fuese cosa de su imaginación, últimamente pensaba cosas así. Se apoyó en una pared y advirtió que su "esposo" acababa de sacarla de una habitación de su propia casa. Pensó en bajar corriendo al piso inferior en busca de sus padres, simplemente para advertirles que Draco no era amable. Pero supuso que no valdría la pena e inconscientemente sonrió al imaginar la cara que pondrían sus padres en cuanto descubriesen, que se había casado con un loco egocéntrico, quizá estuvieran sorprendidos y exigirían respuestas, tembló de solo pensar tener que explicar algo del asunto.

Draco sonrió como niño mientras veía el cuarto, no creía que ella realmente se fuera de hecho se había preparado mentalmente para una pelea, pero parecía que las cosas iban mejorando poco a poco. Observo el lugar; estaba limpio y mantenía un aspecto ordenado como a él le gustaba, observo las extrañas fotos que no se movían había muchas de Hermione y sus padres, pero también había fotos mágicas de ella y sus dos amigos inconscientemente tapo a Weasley de ellas. Vio el tocador estaba ordenado, aunque había algunas cosas que el pondría en otro lugar, siguió revisando hasta que se topó con algo que no le gusto y eso fue ver libros desordenados en la pequeña mesa al lado de la cama, dio una sonrisa de frustración mientras acomodaba los libros de una forma que el considero adecuada, luego con mucho cuidado salió del cuarto sintiéndose un tanto extraño, era como si no encajara en ese lugar y esa sensación no le gusto.

— ¡Ahí está!—La señora Granger lo señalo cuando llego a la parte de la sala —Draco, cariño es nuestro otro invitado, Draco es…. ¿Un amigo de Hermione? —La señora Granger no sabía cómo debía presentar al Draco.—Él es Vince —señalo al chico al lado de Hermione

Hermione suspiro y luego vio a Draco y entendió que lo mejor era decir la verdad, además ella ya era mayor como para que le dijeran algo por estar casada.

—No, realmente no es un amigo.. Él es…

Hermione fue interrumpida por el otro huésped

— ¡Oh! No pareces de aquí, ¿Qué tipo de nombre es Draco?

Draco frunció el ceño escaneando cada centímetro del chico, comenzando con su ropa, todo en el parecía gritar «Soy rico» eso no le gustó, mucho menos la cara de idiota que tenía viendo a Hermione… por primera vez Draco se preguntó ¿Por qué demonios la veían tanto? ¿Acaso siempre la habían visto así y él no se daba cuenta debido a su constante odio contra la chica? Parecía que había una especie de club secreto dedicado a verla de esa forma algo como: _**Chicos que ven a Hermione como idiotas**_. ¿Acaso ahora que el por fin se fijaba en ella todos los chicos lo hacían? Draco no comprendía porque todo eso le molestaba, le molestaba pensar en eso, pensar en que Hermione pudiera parecerle atractiva a otros hombres, porque todo le indicaba que desde que habían comenzado su relación; los chicos la veían demasiado, de ser así se maldeciría por eso, sentía que era su culpa. Puso una cara de asco que pareció ser ignorada por la señora Granger

— ¿Estas bien? —Pregunto Hermione

Draco parpadeo, no se había percatado del tiempo que había perdido pensando en las cosas

—Sí, muy bien

—Hermione, ¿Podrías mostrarle su cuarto?

—Claro —Hermione sonrió forzadamente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco estaba molesto, suficiente era tener que estar en ese lugar para que ahora, apareciera un fulano cualquiera y coqueteara con su mujer. Por el simple hecho de ser hijo de un amigo de sus suegros, eso no podía estar nada bien. Después de lo que le parecieron los veinte minutos más largos de su vida, Draco se percató que el "Enemigo número 2" como él lo había nombrado no había bajado al igual que Hermione.

Rápidamente abandonó la sala, donde el señor Granger le hablaba de su trabajo, subió con el firme propósito de averiguar qué estaba pasando. Dio con ellos rápidamente. Estaban en la habitación que tenía con Hermione. Prefirió que no le viesen y se quedó escondido a un lado afuera con la intención de escuchar lo que hablaban esos dos.

— ¿No me recuerdas? —Pregunto el chico

—No —dijo Hermione un tanto apenada

—Bueno nos conocimos cuando éramos niños, antes que fueras a ese internado, después no supe mucho de ti, por eso cuando me dijeron que pasaría unos días aquí. Me alegro poder volver a verte

Draco suspiro cansado, por la forma cursi de insinuarse que había usado el "Enemigo número 2", siguió escondido le intrigaba saber que más diría

—Será mejor que bajemos con todos —le dijo Hermione.

—Pero antes tengo que darte una cosa —respondió el chico con una voz melosa

—Oh, ¿de qué se trata?

—Es mi regalo para ti —informó él—. Pensé que sería lo más apropiado, después de no vernos en tantos años

. —Pe… pero… no es necesario, de verdad… yo no tengo nada para ti… —dijo ella.

—No importa. —Suspiró—. Aquí tienes.

La curiosidad de Draco iba en aumento, se inclinó y observó por la rendija de la puerta cómo Hermione abría una pequeña caja roja y terminaba sacando un collar. Por alguna extraña razón, Draco sintió ganas de estrangular al estúpido ese, él también tenía planeado darle un collar, si lo hacía ahora creería que lo estaba copiando, realmente quería matar al bastardo. Se contuvo y aguantó la respiración mientras ella le agradecía el detalle y él se ofrecía a ponérselo. Cuando el chico apartó el cabello de la espalda de Hermione, tirándolo hacia delante y le rozó con sus desagradables dedos el cuello de Hermione mientras sonreía como idiota, logró agotar su paciencia y abrió la puerta de golpe. Sonrió malévolo.

—Vaya, vaya, qué romántico —farfulló sarcástico—; es taaaaaan romántico que creo que voy a vomitar. Me han dado asco solo oírlos, es tan...cursi ¿Enserio un collar? Es tan cliché —dijo tratando de contener su enojo y no sacar su varita y lanzarle algún hechizo

—Draco, por favor, no empieces —atajó Hermione, al tiempo que el chico le abrochaba el collar

— ¿Por qué no vas al baño a mirártelo y así puedo conocer mejor a Draco? —le preguntó él.

Hermione asintió, con aire cohibido, antes de salir, tenía curiosidad por lo que Draco pudiera hacer o decir.

Draco vio en dirección a la puerta. Cuando estuvo seguro de que Hermione no podía oírles, avanzó unos pasos hasta situarse frente al intruso.

—En serio, eres patético —le dijo este—. Deberías aprender a respetar la intimidad de las persona. Es de tan mal gusto espiar a las personas, por tu apariencia uno creería que tienes educación, pero parece que no es así, además que tu nombre es tan estúpido ¿Quién se llama Draco?

—Lo que a ti te parezca bien o mal, créeme, me trae sin cuidado —respondió Draco

— ¿Tienes idea de lo que significa el concepto de la palabra «respeto o privacidad»? —inquirió el intruso, furioso.

—«Es la consideración de que alguien o incluso algo tiene un valor por sí mismo» —Draco sonrió orgulloso—. Pero no comparto la definición estricta de la palabra. Yo definiría el respeto como algo así: «Considerar Algo que valga la pena». Y seamos sinceros, a mí no me apetece considerarte. Y mucho menos escucharte. Eres tan gris y patético.

—Al menos soy un chico que dice las cosas de frente, a kilómetros se ve que te mueres por ella. Por más que intentes disimularlo, veo que no hay nada entre ustedes ¿Cuántos años has estado detrás de ella y no has logrado nada?

Draco soltó una carcajada ante el comentario, ese tipo estaba tan muerto en su mente como lo estaría pronto si lograba encontrar su varita.

— ¿Y por qué iba a querer intentar algo así? Cuando soy algo más —Draco le observó con curiosidad. Ver la cara que puso el "Enemigo número 2" lo lleno de orgullo.

—No vale la pena hablar contigo —le dijo—. Solo sabes decir tonterías. No mereces ni un segundo de atención. ¿Tu algo más? Hermione jamás se fijaría en alguien como tú, se nota que eres un poco delicado y ella, no es superficial.

—Por eso tratas de acercarte a ella con un regalo, eso es tan contradictorio —dijo con sarcasmo Draco y una risa burlona

Tras las palabras de Draco, Hermione apareció en la habitación

— ¿Ya han dejado de discutir como dos niños? —les preguntó, sonriente.

—Sí. Le he dicho que no valía la pena hablar con él, solo sabe decir tonterías. Y no merece ni un solo segundo de atención —musitó Draco, felizmente, farfullando las palabras que el intruso acababa de decirle a él mismo. O al menos burlándose un poco

El chico abrió mucho la boca, en un gesto indignado.

— ¡Acabas de copiarme! ¡Eso lo he dicho yo! Me has copiado, estúpido

Draco chasqueó la lengua, como dándose la razón y se burló.

— ¿Ves? ¡Lo que he dicho!, se comporta como un niño… —Draco miró a Hermione, orgulloso de sí mismo.

— ¡Estás loco! —exclamó el "Enemigo número 2"

— ¡Deja de meterte conmigo! ¿Por qué me odias? ¡No te he hecho nada! —Dijo Draco con fingida voz dolida—Soy un invitado, no hay educación de tu parte

—Estás fatal, definitivamente…tú acabas de copiarme— se quejó el chico

—Bueno, no importa, será mejor que dejen eso, me están molestando—dijo Hermione tomando la mamo de Draco. —Gracias por el regalo, pero no creo que sea propio que lo acepte—Hermione mostro el collar y lo devolvió—No creo que sea correcto que lo use, además Draco es mi esposo. —dijo rápido.

El chico soltó una maldición y salió de la habitación

—Está loco —dijo Draco sonriendo

Hermione se sentó en la cama; él permaneció muy quieto, a su lado, convirtiéndose en una estatua, esperando cualquier cosa.

—Esto es raro, decir eso fue extraño, me sentí extraña cuando te escuche y de pronto me di cuenta de lo que realmente paso, es decir estamos casados, los dos juntos ¡Tendremos un bebe! —dijo casi con un suspiro y con la voz quebrada. —No estoy segura como sucedió todo, aun parece irreal.

—Tampoco es para tanto —comentó Draco, al cabo de un buen rato—. Además, tus padres me adoran casi más de lo que te aman a ti, soy encantador y ellos un poco extraños, han sido muy amables conmigo sin conocerme, nadie es amable conmigo a menos que me tenga miedo o por mi apellido, para mí esto es extraño. Pero no es tan malo todo esto, y bueno mi madre está feliz, todos parecen felices por esto, quizá deberíamos ser felices también, aunque si cambiaras tu ropa y el peinado quizá yo podría estar más feliz de lo que ya estoy.

Hermione suspiró hondo y le dirigió una punzante mirada.

—Vale, retiro lo último —rectificó él, alzando las manos en son de paz. —Era una sugerencia eres como un agujero negro de la moda, antes yo era tan genial vestía a la moda y mírame ahora, parezco un desarrapado, con pantalones y playeras que tu llamas casuales, porque no te gusta llamar la atención, pero yo siempre he resaltado, aunque esto tampoco es tan malo, solo algo extraño

—Draco, a mí no me interesa tu ropa, es que… no te lo tomes a mal, pero… —Se esforzó por no apartar la mirada de sus ojos grises mientras procuraba dar con las palabras correctas, no estaba segura como debía proceder realmente quería que las cosas funcionaran, podía hacer un esfuerzo por que funcionaran pero primero debía aclarar algunas cosas—, pero… tú eres raro. Esto es raro. La situación es rara. Todo paso de una forma rara

—Tú también eres rara para mí, demasiado —dijo lentamente

—El problema es que yo… no sé cómo podría terminar todo esto, tengo un poco de miedo, lo cual es curioso ya que he enfrentado cosas de vida o muerte. Pero esto me resulta aterrador —explicó, Hablo rápido gesticulando en exceso con las manos; cuando se dio cuenta de ello, las dejó caer sobre su regazo un poco apenada—. Es probable que dentro de unas horas intentemos matarnos el uno al otro como siempre. Y eso no está bien

Él sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, tampoco sería una novedad, lo hacemos siempre es como algo nuestro.

—Ya, pero no es lo normal en las parejas, es extraño querer abrazarte y luego simplemente golpearte

— ¿Tú quieres algo normal?, ¿es eso? —Draco, encontró atisbos de valor escondidos en algún lugar remoto y logró mirarle a la cara. — ¿Quieres que sea algo que no soy? ¿Una relación común y corriente?

Hermione pareció dudar; entreabrió los labios, pero no logró contestar a las preguntas de Draco, ciertamente no imaginaba a Draco sin llevarle la contra en algún tema, y ella siempre se había esforzado en demostrarle lo contrario era parte de lo que la hacia ella.

Él se perdió en el mar de sus ojos y se preguntó si realmente sería posible que estuviesen juntos. Como esas parejas que paseaban tomados de las manos mientras compartían algo. Negó con la cabeza, ante esa imagen tan cursi. Lo cierto era que a él no le agradaba la idea de compartir su comida con nadie y tomarse de las manos bueno eso quizá podía hacerlo… pero no demasiado aun no procesaba eso del todo.

Volvió a mirarla. Se olvidó del resto de las parejas felices, ellos no eran como el resto, ellos eran algo más. Hermione alzó despacio una mano, trémula, y terminó posándola sobre la mejilla de Draco; él, sorprendentemente, agradeció ese gesto se le antojó reconfortante. Sonrió y se acercó hacia su rostro regalándole un tímido beso en la comisura de los labios con una ligera sonrisa.

—Hagamos algo juntos —le dijo Hermione —No hemos tenido algo como una primera cita, deberíamos hacerlo

Draco asintió con una ligera sonrisa de pánico que disimulo, su idea de "cita" siempre terminaba en la cama de alguien, pero se limitó a ceder ante esa petición. Hermione se relajó un poco. Advirtió que llevaba media hora sentado en la cama con todos los músculos del cuerpo en tensión y un poco de miedo.

— ¿Te apetece conocer Londres de noche? —preguntó Hermione, alegre.

Él tragó saliva despacio antes de asentir, temiéndose lo peor.

A pesar de que apenas eran las cinco de la tarde, ya había caído la noche y las estrellas comenzaban a salir. Draco respiró hondo y se colocó bien su abrigo. Hacía frío. A pesar de que aún no era diciembre, se podía respirar un aire helado. **  
**

— ¿Por qué tarda tanto en llegar nuestro taxi? —Preguntó, molesto — por eso odio esos aparatos, simplemente usemos magia.

Ella terminó de acomodarse su abrigo antes de mirarle consternada. Su actitud volvía a desconcertarla; suspiro hondo

—Draco, cielo, no vamos a ir en taxi —le explicó—. Estamos esperando el transporte público, tal como lo llamamos el resto de los mortales, el autobús. ¿Recuerdas?

Draco le dedicó una mueca de. Aquello debía ser una broma ni loco se subiría de nuevo a ese aparato extraño lleno de personas y que siempre se detenía

— ¡No pienso montar en otra de esas cosas salidas del infierno! —Chilló, mientras negaba con la cabeza para darle más énfasis a sus palabras—. Y no vuelvas a llamarme «cielo». No me gusta es muy cursi ya te había dicho eso antes

—Oh, lo he dicho sin pensar. ¡Lo siento, Alteza, majestad, su santidad!

—Pues piensa, Hermione, piensa —concluyó él, tocándole la cabeza con la punta de uno de sus dedos. —Ya te lo había dicho ¿Cómo puedes olvidar algo así? Me sorprende que seas la más lista de la escuela con esa memoria que te cargas

Ella tragó saliva despacio, nerviosa, y se preguntó por qué demonios le había dicho a Draco aquella palabra. «Cielo»… él, podía llegar a ser muchas cosas, pero desde luego no un pedacito de cielo. Quizá un pedacito de infierno personal para ella.

Pasados unos confusos instantes, Hermione empezó a sentirse idiota, ¿qué hacía meditando sobre posibles apodos cariñosos que utilizar con Draco? Se dijo que aquello era tonto y se prometió mentalmente no pensar en más tonterías de ese estilo. Aquello era demasiado ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en eso?

— ¿Llamamos a ese taxi hoy o esperamos a que anochezca más?

El tono irónico del chico la devolvió al cruel mundo real. Se cruzó de brazos a la defensiva mientras su esposo la miraba atentamente, esperando que ella tomase las riendas de la situación.

— ¿No te he dicho ya que vamos a coger el autobús?

—Sí. —Sonrió falsamente—. ¿Y yo no te he dicho ya que no pienso poner un pie en otro de esos aparatos Muggles cutres?

—Draco, en serio, ¿por qué no te propones cerrar esa maravillosa boca que tienes y divertirte un rato, como la gente normal?

—Ya sé que mi boca es maravillosa, no tienes que decírmelo, sé que te fascina que te bese —contestó—. Y sí, pienso divertirme, pero antes dame el número de un taxi, yo mismo llamaré si hace falta. No pienso subirme a esas cosas ya te dije

—Oh, increíble, ¡piensas marcar un número de teléfono con tus propios dedos! Felicidades, ¿Sabes cómo se hace? —comentó Hermione malhumorada y buscando su propio móvil Para darle el número del taxi. **  
**

Como era de esperar, Draco llamó y exigió que les recogiesen allí mismo lo mas rápido posible. Fue una suerte que el coche no tardara demasiado en aparecer, pues empezaban a helarse de frío en medio de la calle, y el silencio que les acompañaba era un tanto incómodo para ambos.

Hermione le indicó al conductor adónde querían ir y se pusieron en marcha. Ella ladeó la cabeza y observó de reojo el rostro de Draco. Era adorable y muy atractivo sobre todo porque había cedido a dejar que ella le alborotará un poco el cabello, no le gustaba que lo usara tan perfectamente acomodado, con ese estilo se veía demasiado agradable especialmente si mantenía la boca bien cerrada y evitaba decir cualquier cosa.

— ¿Qué miras? —Pregunto Draco serio

Ella se preguntó si en una relación normal, el chico haría esa misma pregunta cuando sorprendiera a su novia contemplándole fijamente Seguramente no. Seguramente el chico sonreiría y la abrazaría quizá le daría un beso, pero Draco no era cualquier chico

—No te estaba viendo —Mintió

— ¿Crees que soy tonto? Lo hacías, es molesto que lo hagas

Draco Se sentía terriblemente nervioso, como nunca lo había estado. Le temblaban las piernas, y se preguntó si realmente conseguiría caminar cuando el taxi les dejase en el lugar. Salir con Hermione, a solas como una pareja normal le parecía difícil, después de todo lo que habían pasado, era todo un reto. No estaba seguro de hacerlo bien. Por primera vez, tenía miedo de algo que no fuera su padre.

El taxi se detuvo y ambos salieron; el distrito de Lambeth estaba iluminado y se podían ver los puentes Westminster y Hungerford

—Bien ¿Qué hacemos? —Pregunto Draco nervioso

—Podemos caminar, un rato por los jardines —sugirió ella, no estaba segura si las cosas estaban saliendo bien

—Bien, espera un momento aquí —dijo Draco alejándose unos pasos —Espérame, simplemente necesito un minuto —dijo caminando despacio necesitaba un plan, o algo, él siempre tenía algo parecido a un plan, simplemente necesitaba respirar un poco y calmarse para pensar lo que debía de hacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Neville, suspiro fuerte mientras sujetaba la hoja frente a el

—No lo sé, es decir no estoy muy seguro de esto

—Esto es un concurso, algo como ganar la copa de Hogwarts al final del año, tu equipo es tu casa y tratas de ganar —dijo Zacharias —No tiene nada que ver con los amigos, todos queremos ganar

—Cierto, pero aún no lo se

—No es algo malo, no vamos a lanzarles hechizos no podemos usar magia —dijo rápido

—Lo pensare, si mi equipo decide hacerlo respetare la decisión final de todos

—Ese es el espíritu, bueno estaremos en contacto casi está todo listo

.

Theo sonrió mientras comenzaba a ver el lugar, no era Grande pero bastaba por el momento

—Lindo —dijo Blaise sonriendo

—Alguien consiguió azúcar ¿Enserio te tomo todo el día hacerlo? Ya es casi de noche

—si conseguí azúcar no te preocupes hay azúcar para que tomes o lo que hagas con ella, pero conseguí muchas cosas más que el azúcar; conseguí dinero

— ¿Las chicas te dieron dinero?—pregunto Theo espantado

—Olvídate de ellas, eso fue una desilusión, no sé, no era como mis fantasías, sabes Hermione Daphne juntas, esto era como unas copias mal hechas, pero… bueno digamos que alguien me dio el dinero, un inversionista anónimo

—Una señora —lo acuso Theo

—No ando diciendo esas cosas no es de caballeros, pero no soy de los que remojan y no lo cuentan, solo te diré que fue increíble

–No me digas, mejor ayúdame a limpiar este lugar para poder comenzar no tardan en llegar Daphne y Potter con algunas cosas, terminemos esto lo más pronto posible, las flores siempre se necesitan siempre hay un novio infiel —le dirigió una mirada acusadora al moreno —alguien que se muere, se usan para todo así que es algo fácil.

Blaise asintió dándole la razón

— ¡Felices competencias! —dijeron los dos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione suspiro mientras esperaba a Draco, se había dado cuenta que había alguien observándola fijamente, esa persona la estaba viendo demasiado o quizá solo estaba paranoica pero podía jurar que el hombre frente a ella, la estaba viendo demasiado, y no es que tuviera miedo simplemente que los pantalones que traía el sujeto se le hacían un tanto perturbadores.

_« ¿Me estaba repasando el tipo de pantalones ajustados? ¡Oh, Merlín y todos los fundadores! Sí que estaba repasándome. El tipo de pantalones ajustados me ha escaneado de arriba abajo. Qué vergüenza. Es mi ropa interior, LO SABÍA. ¿Cómo lo habrá adivinado? Quiero decir, ¿cómo sabe que no llevo ropa interior? Es cierto que no se me marca ninguna costura, pero podría llevar una tanga. DEBERÍA llevar una tanga o algo, un bikini o cualquier cosa. Daphne me convenció de probar ser atrevida no quiero usar una tanga. Es tan incómodo cuando se te mete entre… SABÍA que no tendría que haber escogido un pantalón así de ajustado para salir con Draco, incluso traigo un abrigo grande, ¡oh Merlín!, me está viendo mucho»._

Los pensamientos de Hermione trabajaban rápido, suspiro aliviada cuando vio a Draco regresar, realmente se sorprendió lo mucho que se estaba acostumbrando a tenerlo cerca, aunque fuera para llevarle la contraria

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunto Draco cuando estuvo cerca de ella.

—Nada. —Hermione sonrió

— ¿Segura?

—Si —sujeto su mano.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Hermione señalo arriba

— ¿Quieres subirte a eso? —Pregunto Draco tragando saliva muy despacio — ¿Quieres que subamos? —Pregunto con un hilo de voz

—Si ¿Tienes miedo?

— ¡Que ridiculez! Subiremos ¿Estas segura que TU quieres subir? —pregunto de nuevo

Hermione asintió entonces desvío su mirada al extraño de pantalones ajustados

_« ¡EL sujeto de pantalones entallados todavía mira hacia aquí! Merlín, ¿qué querrá de mí? ¿Y si es alguien del ministerio? ¿Y si merodea por aquí en busca de información, sobre Draco o es algún espía de Rita Skeeter? O quizá realmente me está viendo a mi… ¿Me estará coqueteando? No, no lo creo posible, aunque no soy fea de igual forma creo que es alguien sospechoso, quizá crea que somos ricos, y quiera asaltarnos, es por la apariencia de Draco quizá, parece alguien rico, las chicas lo ven mucho, no puedo usar magia contra una persona, ¿pero y si nos asaltan?... debo de dejar de ver la televisión al lado de Nott… quizá es un secuestrador que busca personas para venderlas al medio oriente, que si lo pienso terminan con un jeque rico y guapo aunque la del programa se quedó con él, al final, el Jeque se separó de su mujer y la hizo suya solo porque era buena en la cama y algo pura ¿Seré buena en la cama? No quiero terminar con un jeque cualquiera… ¿Dónde lo vi? Estoy segura que lo he visto antes»._

Hermione no dejaba de pensar mientras caminaba sujetando con más fuerza la mano de Draco

—Hermione, mi mano, ¿planeas quedarte con ella? —Pregunto deteniéndose y dándole Un beso Draco sujeto con una mano su rostro, mientras la otra presionaba su espalda acercándola más hacia sí. Hermione no supo por qué no lograba apartarse de su cuerpo y terminar con aquel beso. Quizá porque los labios de Draco eran cálidos y suaves, a pesar de todo siempre lograba sorprenderla; o quizá porque todo él olía tremendamente bien, a menta fresca; quizá porque sencillamente había terminado por ser partícipe de ese beso cuando finalmente entreabrió sus labios y dejó que la lengua de Draco acariciase la suya de una forma suave mientras la sostenía contra él, Draco realmente era tierno aunque le costara trabajo demostrarlo…

Draco se separó de ella, al darse cuenta lo que acababa de hacer, la había besado en público, asustado por su acción camino rápido

— ¿Qué esperas mujer? Subamos a esa cosa de una vez —trato de sonar seguro pero por dentro esperaba que Hermione decidiera que era hora de irse a casa de nuevo, ya habían visto algo de la ciudad, quizá no habían pasado más de una hora ahí, pero habían salido como ella quería eso debía ser suficiente.

Hermione se quedó sorprendida, por un momento todo había desaparecido de su mente, después del beso, entonces se percató que las personas al rededor los observaban.

—No es una cosa, es el London Eye y dijiste que estaba bien ¿Tienes miedo? Juegas Quidditch volando por el aire, no me digas que te da miedo subirte

—Claro que no, solo me preocupo por el bebe, algo que parece que tu no haces, no confió en los aparatos Muggles ni un poco –Draco trato de ocultar su nerviosismo —Pero no tengo miedo subiremos, pero solo para estar seguros, ¿Realmente quieres hacerlo?

—Deja de hablar —dijo Hermione caminando

Draco supo en el momento en que puso un pie en el aparato Muggle, que eso no sería fácil para él, nada fácil.

* * *

_Si llegaste aquí Hola.. espero hayas disfrutado el capitulo y si te gusto me des tu opinión en un Review_

_como había dicho en mi face, últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo libre por lo que trato de actualizar este fic, aunque extraño los demás, me estoy dando un tiempo para poder escribirlos también._

__**_**d**_edicado especialmente a Isis Gremory que me hizo reír con las divagaciones sobre jeques y chicas puras pero sobre todo sobre la ropa interior**__

_A todos los que me ayudaron a decidir el lugar para la cita gracias._

_El lugar ganador fue la opción **B **_

_**London Eye, tambien conocido como Golden Eye **_

_Bien mi face es **Sakura Gremory** donde siempre subo adelantos de los fic's_

_La pregunta del Face: ya saben que deben comentar el capitulo antes de comentar en la imagen_

_**¿Que transporte Muggle no quería volver a utilizar Draco?**_


	16. Citas, Suegros y Flores Parte ll

_**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K ROWLING**_

_**sin mas aquí esta el capitulo**_

_**(Me disculpo por algunas faltas de ortografía que puede haber, no tengo el tiempo suficiente, para corregir todo el capitulo)**_

_**DATO CURIOSO: aveces Fanfiction, me separa las frases, me corta las palabras o las junta Q_Q [**__**simplemente me odia la pagina]**_

* * *

**_IDO, IDO _**

**_CAPITULO 16_**

**_Citas, Suegros y Flores Parte ll_**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Cotillear no es escandaloso ni meramente malicioso._

_Es simplemente una charla sobre la raza humana entre los amantes de la misma._

_PHYLLIS MCGINLEY (1905-1978)_

_Poeta y escritora norteamericana_

* * *

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Hermione sonrió mientras observaba a Draco

—Abre los ojos —dijo tratando que una risa no escapara de sus labios. —Dijiste que no tenías miedo

—No es miedo, es precaución. —Contesto con los ojos cerrados

—Mira, si abres los ojos, te prometo que dejo que elijas mi ropa

— ¿En serio?

—Claro que sí.

—Está bien. —le dijo al fin. Y entonces él, los abrió y sonrió. Clavó la vista al frente

—Es como volar, aunque no es una de mis actividades favoritas, pero la vista del lugar es hermosa —dijo Hermione viendo el reflejo de las luces LED en el Támesis — ¿Qué te ocurre ahora? —Pregunto sonriendo, rodeó con los brazos su espalda.

Lo estaba abrazando en público, a Draco le costó unos segundos asimilarlo. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, descubrió que se estaba muy bien ahí

— ¿Ya estas mejor? —Pregunto Hermione —Si no querías subir, me hubieras dicho

— ¿Crees que soy un cobarde, verdad? —inquirió él, entrecerrando los ojos y mirándola con odio.

—No, claro que no —le aseguró—. Lo que ocurre es que es normal que tengas miedo, no estás acostumbrado a estas cosas, siempre has usado magia y este tipo de cosas no te agradan mucho

—No, no me agradan, no me agradan mucho

Hermione suspiro aun abrazándolo, Draco era tan repelente del romanticismo

— ¿No te parece bonito? —pregunto Hermione, emocionada.

—Lo justo y necesario. No demasiado

Realmente sí, sí le parecía bonito, pero reconocerlo ante ella podría haberse considerado un delito contra la ley, así que se contuvo.

—Pero, debo de admitir que es una hermosa vista —dijo despacio —Sobre todo porque estás tú aquí —sonrió, notando la calma que se apoderaba nuevamente de él.

Todavía se preguntaba de dónde demonios había sacado el valor suficiente para subir a ese aparato, pero sobretodo, el valor suficiente de poder estar a su lado.

-.-.-.-.-

_Sonrió mientras veía a la pareja frente a él, saco su cámara y enfoco la vista hacia el paisaje delante, nadie sospecha de una persona tomando fotos en un mirador eso era lo bueno de haberlos seguido, con mucho cuidado desvió el lente de la cámara y tomo fotos de ambos. No importaba que pudieran darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, era un lugar público incluso si le decían algo podía defenderse de ellos, eso le produjo una satisfacción. Después de todo le estaban pagando por hacer lo que hacía, espiar a unos chicos no era su idea de diversión, pero como siempre el dinero ganaba en ciertas ocasiones. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco sudo frio, el sujeto de pantalones entallados estaba peligrosamente ajustado de ahí, algo le decía que Hermione lo había notado «No, maldita sea, eso no» pensó al recordar algo que Daphne le había dicho, sobre esas miradas y el cotilleo entre mujeres, aunque Draco lo comenzaba a entender. « _Los hombres siempre han detestado los cotilleos femeninos porque sospechan la verdad: sus medidas han sido tomadas y comparadas» _le había dicho Daphne una vez_. _Él no había entendido pero ahora lo comprendía claramente¿Porque utilizaba unos ridículos pantalones ajustados? Draco sujeto fuertemente la mano de Hermione cuando bajaron del London Eye

—Draco, comamos algo —Dijo Hermione

—Claro —Contesto Draco rápido, mientras alejaba a Hermione del extrañó

—Draco ¿Porque me estás viendo fijamente?—Pregunto, nerviosa, ¡él, lo sabía!...Lo había notado, Seguro todos se habían percatado de su falta de ropa interior, mataría a Daphne y sus consejos para ser una chica atrevida, por donde lo viera ella estaba lejos de ser algo atrevida, quizá había incitado a Draco la noche de su boda, pero en su defensa Draco la había provocado viéndose condenadamente apetecible ¿porque un chico sería tan atractivo incluso dormido? con su cabello perfectamente acomodado sobre la almohada, mientras ella sufría de un cabello rebelde... Que aceptara este hecho no implicaba que aceptará ser atrevida. De hecho solamente estaba aceptando que Draco le parecía atractivo cuando dormía, pero por el silencio que había a su alrededor

—No lo hago—Dijo Draco extrañado. — ¿Sientes que alguien te está viendo?

— ¡No!—contesto rápido al darse cuenta que Draco comenzaba a ver a todos los chicos que pasaban a su lado. —Cariño, cuando te emocionas así y haces una mirada de loco queriendo matar a los chicos me recuerdas a Voldemort.

Draco frunció el ceño, molesto. ¿Por qué le llamaba «cariño»?, eso sonaba demasiado… formal. ¿Tenían una relación formal? No estaba seguro del todo a pesar de haberse casado, las cosas aun eran extrañas. Lo curioso era que por alguna extraña razón las palabras cariñosas que Hermione le dedicaba sonaban bien. Quizá porque no las pensaba antes y se le escapaban solas, naturales, sin formar parte de frases forzadas. Además por extraño que le pareciera le había resultado extraño "cariño" más que el hecho que le hubiera dicho que tenía mirada de loco como la tenía Voldemort

—Deja de llamarme cariño, cielo o Voldemort. Gracias —dijo sarcástico y burlón dedicándole una sonrisa

—Pareces un niño—concluyó ella. Era verdad, aunque también era cierto que todavía no sabía si esa característica suya le gustaba o no. Tenía serias dudas al respecto. Tomo su mano de forma inconsciente

A Draco le molestaba un poco caminar al lado de Hermione, cogidos de la mano, porque ella se paraba cada dos por tres a ver cosas poco interesantes y le arrastraba con ella. Sin embargo, la calidez de su mano le reconfortaba y hacía soportable la situación. No estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño públicas, aunque el, la había besado eso había sido por un impulso esto era diferente más íntimo de una forma que no lograba precisar.

Hermione pensó en alguna razón válida, para haber terminado junto a Draco Malfoy lo único lógico que se le ocurría era haber desarrollado un caso grave de síndrome de Estocolmo, ya que parecía tener un deseo de unión con la misma gente que durante tantos años la había atormentado sin piedad –hasta el punto de estar dispuesta a arriesgarse a la ira de sus padres por estar con él, quizá Lo bien que lucía esa noche a pesar de que Draco no era precisamente alguien fácil de soportar, ella encontraba extrañamente relajante poder observarlo mientras ponía cara de susto y sorpresa, jamás había pensado que Draco pudiera siquiera mostrar esas emociones sin poner una excusa o insultarla por estarlo observando. Pero quizá la razón más evidente de porque gustaba de estar cerca de Draco era por el escalofrió que él, le producía era como un click en su corazón. Hermione se sorprendió al darse cuenta de eso. Jamás se había tomado el tiempo de pensar en esas cosas

— ¿Qué es eso?—Pregunto Draco sacándola de sus pensamientos

— ¿Las hamburguesas?

—Sí, ¿es comida? Dijiste que tenías hambre

—Cierto, ¿Quieres probarlas?

—Claro que no. —contesto rápidamente Draco—no me gusta la apariencia de esa comida

— ¡Vamos!, Hoy hagamos cosas nuevas, ya prometí que dejaría que eligieras mi ropa.

Draco sonrió de lado

—Cierto, entonces hagamos un trato yo comeré esa comida si aceptas que te lleve de compras

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto sorprendida

—Sí, hagamos cosas nuevas que tal una lista de cosas que nos gustaría que el otro hiciera. Yo comeré eso, incluso puedo intentar ser agradable realmente con tus padres, pero tú también tienes que conocer y entender lo que me gusta —Dijo serio

—De acuerdo—Contesto ella y noto la sonrisa de Draco. —Realmente quieres vengarte por hacer que uses el taxi —afirmo Hermione

—Quizá—Dijo Draco palpando el terreno donde estaba pisando con la chica.

Hermione dio un bufido al tiempo que entraban al establecimiento, de pronto noto la mirada de varias chicas sobre Draco, Ella ni siquiera se había percatado de lo "Buenísimo " que se veía hasta que escucho a unas chicas decirlo; Hermione casi se atraganta con el agua que estaba bebiendo cuando fue consiente que realmente Draco se vea bien y quizá Buenísimo debía admitir. Eso le molesto el hecho de admitir esa verdad.

_«Es simplemente injusto que se vea bien con todo, porque un chico se vería mejor que una chica __¿Y se siente mal por ello? No. ¿Por qué no? Porque Draco Malfoy siempre ha resaltado, ¿Así que por qué debería yo sentirme mal por tener el cabello como lo tengo? Quiero decir, esas son solo chicas que están viendo algo que por derecho es mío, si bien Draco siempre ha llamado la atención de todas, cosa que jamás me importo ni un poco pero ahora me importa que lo haga ¿Por qué me importa? No lo sé, Pero viéndolo desde este Angulo puedo notar que su cabello se ve más sedoso ¡Merlín! me muero por tocar su cabello, no puedo estar pensando en Draco de esa forma mientras quiero comer, ¿pero como desviar mi mirada de unos 60 kilos de un sensual hombre frente a mí? Eso es simplemente imposible, realmente estoy pensando en Draco de esa manera, en serio quiero estar a solas con él y besarlo como si el mundo estuviera por acabar»_ Pensó Hermione mientras fingía prestar atención a lo que la camarera les decía

Draco parpadeo sorprendido aquella comida llamada Hamburguesa estaba realmente buena. La degustó y dejó que se deshiciera en su boca lentamente. Entonces Hermione tomo su hamburguesa y le dio un mordisco

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces? —Draco la miro sorprendido

—Tomar un poco, ¿acaso es solo para ti? —Ella pregunto

¡Qué pregunta más tonta! Lo cierto era que sí. Era solo para él.

—Claro. —Suspiró—. ¿Por qué no comes de la tuya?

—Esta es muy grande, podemos compartirla. Quiero compartir contigo

— ¿Compartir? —Ladeó la cabeza sin comprender lo que quería decirle ¿Cómo que compartir? — ¿Cómo? Realmente no te entiendo pero mi respuesta es: claro que no

—Ya, ¿y porque no…?

—No te ofendas, pero no quiero que metas tus manos en mi comida. Es de mal gusto —dijo viéndola

Hermione permaneció callada, observándole fijamente. Al parecer hablaba en serio. Al principio pensó que se trataba de una de sus tantas bromas Draco podía ser un poco extraño para ella en ciertas ocasiones. Pero no era así. Realmente estaba molesto por lo que había echo ella

—Ah, vale, lo siento. —Le dedicó una mueca desagradable—. ¡Cómete tú todo! ¡Ojalá te atragantes Cariño!

Draco negó con la cabeza y le ofreció la hamburguesa. Hermione la tomo con la mano, cada vez más confundida.

— ¿Lo compartes? —le preguntó.

—No. —Draco apretó los labios con asco e hizo una mueca de terror—. Lo has tocado, así que ya no puedo comérmelo. Gracias por estropearme la comida, en verdad cielo puedes ser algo desesperante. Realmente no la comeré después de que la tocaste

Hermione suspiro realmente no creía realmente que Draco fuera tan delicado

— ¿Quieres comer de la mía? —le preguntó, con ternura.

—No. —Él contempló la hamburguesa con reproche—. Yo quería esa —añadió, señalando la hamburguesa

—Todas son iguales.

—Te equivocas, esta era más deliciosa que el resto. Lo he notado incluso cuando la sirvienta que trabaja aquí la estaba trayendo.

— ¿Importa realmente que sea la primera vez que lo probabas? Es decir todas son iguales te lo puedo asegurar ¿Por qué es tan importante lo que hice?—Pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa

—Por supuesto que es importante. —Él se cruzó de brazos—. Es mi comida, no me gusta que toquen mi comida es una regla conocida ¿No lo sabias?

Hermione arqueó las cejas.

—Claro que no, Porque no existe, Realmente no existe esa regla tonta la acabas de inventar

Draco respiró hondo. Tenía ganas de besarla. No quería seguir discutiendo ni tampoco deseaba explicarle el funcionamiento de «la regla de la educación y el respeto a su comida»,porque dudaba que fuese a entenderla. Y a él no le gustaba perder su valioso tiempo en vano explicando cosas obvias. Contempló los labios de Hermione; ¿tenía permiso permanente para besarla cuando le viniese en gana? Todo parecía que sí, ella parecía disfrutar haciéndolo lo besaba y atacaba sexualmente a mitad de la noche. Se sentía inseguro al respecto de besarla si el quería. Después la hamburguesa volvió a llamar su atención, al ver que ella se la estaba comiendo a pesar que él, la quería también ¿Por qué ella se la comía tan descaradamente?**  
**

—Vale, terminemos con esto —le dijo—. Tira eso a la basura. Si no es mío, tampoco será tuyo, no te lo comas

— ¿Qué? Pero ¿cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? Es comida no puedes ir tirándola—protestó ella seria

—No es egoísmo, es justicia. Tú me robaste mi comida —La acuso

— ¿Tanto te molesta que haya tomado un poco?

—Claro que sí.

Ella bufó y lo vio fijamente, ¿en qué mundo retorcido viva Draco?, no lograba comprender del todo lo que pretendía ese chico con esa actitud o quizá siempre era así, dio un mordisco enorme a la hamburguesa; no estaba dispuesta a tirar la comida por una rabieta de Draco. Él insistió.

—He dicho que te deshagas de eso ¡Hazlo!

—No.

—Lo haré yo, entonces.

Draco intentó arrebatarle la hamburguesa y Hermione se preguntó qué pensaría la gente del lugar que les miraba. Dos jóvenes discutiendo por comida seguro parecían locos.

— ¡SUÉLTALO! —le exigió—. Además, lo he pagado yo, es mío. —Dijo Draco —Suelta eso Hermione Malfoy

— ¡Me lo diste! Así que ahora me pertenece —contestó ella

Una pareja, les miraban entretenidos por el espectáculo gratuito.

Draco logró arrebatarle la hamburguesa. Hermione simplemente le saco la lengua molesta

—No hagas eso

Ella lo ignoro y volvió a hacerlo

— ¡Te lo mereces!

Él logró tomar su mano y, con un rápido movimiento la acerco hacia él. Hermione abrió mucho la boca, sorprendida. Se miraron fijamente y ambos sintieron una corriente eléctrica y comprendieron el enigmático modo en que se decían _«Te amo» _sin palabras. Simplemente estando cerca ambos podían sentirlo el sentimiento que generaba cada uno en el otro Draco sonrió un poco.

— ¿Me das un beso? —dijo ella

El alzo una ceja. La voz de Hermione le hizo estremecer la acerco más a él, haciendo que se sentara en sus piernas, a estas alturas no podía recordar en el lugar en que se encontraban ni el hecho que habían personas a su alrededor, simplemente existía Hermione

Ella le rodeó con los brazos, como si intentase abarcar todo su cuerpo con sus pequeñas manos. Draco se inclinó y la besó despacio. Ella cerró los ojos y se pegó a él todo lo que pudo, intentando que nada se interpusiera entre los dos. Él sonrió. Le dio otro beso, y otro más… y se preguntó si era posible vivir solo a base de besos. A él le hubiese gustado que existiese esa posibilidad. Los besos de Hermione lo hacían sentir feliz. Ella sonrió cuando los labios de él ascendieron lentamente por su rostro y rozaron su nariz delicadamente, luego sus párpados y las mejillas y le sonrió con ternura mientras la mantenía abrazada. Hermione sintió Escalofríos que se adueñaron de sus sentidos. Y después un beso fugaz en los labios, antes de que él apoyase su frente contra la de ella y se quedase ahí, quieto, respirando nervioso y mirándola fijamente. La frialdad de sus ojos plateados se esfumó unos instantes. En su lugar había una chispa que la reconfortaba

—Puedo comer de la tuya si quieres o puedo comprar otra hamburguesa —dijo Draco bajo

Hermione se estremeció al sentir su respiración tan cerca de su cuello

—Olvídalo.

Mientras la observaba casi sin pestañear, Draco reflexionó sobre cómo habían llegado a esa situación. Apenas dos meses atrás, ambos se odiaban. Ahora se besaban. Un cambio algo brusco. Habían pasado demasiados días juntos

— ¿Sabes una cosa? —Curvó los labios con ternura—. En el fondo, a veces, incluso pareces una chica dulce. Actúas muy bien e incluso conmueves mi corazón aunque tu ropa no me guste del todo.

—Y tú. A ratos llego a pensar que eres humano. —sonrió tímidamente—. ¿Quién eres Draco Malfoy?

Él también sonrió y le dio un último beso antes de percatarse que ella seguía en sus piernas. Carraspeo apenado mientras ella volvió a su lugar

— ¿Volvemos a casa? —preguntó Hermione tímidamente.

Draco sintió que su pulso se aceleraba ante esas palabras. Con la mayor fuerza de voluntad tuvo que decir algo

—Podemos seguir viendo Londres de noche —dijo con la esperanza que ella rechazara lo último, regresar le parecía demasiado bueno.

—Prefiero que volvamos —le dijo y Draco rápidamente se levantó de su silla, tomo su mano sin importarle que los siguieran viendo y caminaron a la salida, como era de esperar pidió a Hermione que tomaran un taxi lo más rápido posible.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

_«Las mujeres hablan porque desean hablar; un hombre sólo habla cuando se ve obligado a hacerlo por una motivación externa a sí mismo, como, por ejemplo, que no puede encontrar algo, como los calcetines»_ Pensó Daphne mientras observaba a Harry

— ¿Dejaras de hacer eso?—Preguntó la chica, mientras trataba de controlar la ansiedad que le causaba el inicio del periodo. Sabía que Harry no tenía la culpa de eso, a menos que fuera por su culpa que tuviera el periodo; lo cual le causo gracia solo de pensarlo, porque odiaría mas no tenerlo, entonces sí podría odiar y maldecir a Harry por eso.

— ¿Hacer qué?—Pregunto Harry

—Hablar muy alto —dijo Daphne molesta, realmente quería matar a los chicos y por un motivo que no comprendía a Harry ¿Acaso ahora eran algo? No lo sabía porque él no le había dicho nada.

—Ok, no me gusta esa cara —Dijo Theo viendo a la chica — ¿Estas bien?

— ¿Bien?—Pregunto Daphne casi con un gritó—No sé, estuve todo el día escuchando y memorizando nombre de flores, tengo dolor de cabeza y casi lo olvido. ¡Vivo con hombres! —.Dijo irónica—A los cuáles no les importan mis sentimientos —Estallo llorando y salió del lugar

Blaise vio seriamente a Harry.

— ¿Que le hiciste Potter?

—Nada, esta así desde la mañana que salimos de la casa —Se defendió Harry

—Esto es fácil, simplemente necesita relajarse, está en esos días — Dijo Theo viendo el techo pensativo—Alégrate Harry Potter no eres tan tonto como Draco. —Dijo hablando muy rápido, escupiendo hacia donde Blaise sostenía una revista de moda y chicas

Blaise le dirigió a Theo una mirada que parecía decir "Amigo, dilo, no lo rocíes." Luego volvió a leer acerca de los orgasmos

Harry vio a todos lados confundido no entendía muy bien lo que Theodore Nott trataba de decirle

—Es el efecto Rebote, y su síndrome premenstrual —Dijo Theo —Las mujeres suelen estar alteradas yo recomiendo compras como terapia

—Que tú sepas algo así es tan homoerótico, que da miedo —dijo Blaise —Creme, a veces tengo miedo de ti y de tu mano

— ¿Por qué mi mano?

—Porque manoseaste a Draco con ella —dijo Harry

—No soy gay, simplemente estoy más en contacto con mi yo interno

—Que es mujer cabe mencionar —interrumpió Blaise

—No, simplemente sé que si quiero que una chica me tome enserio debo preocuparme por ella. —Dijo a la defensiva mientras observaba al grupo de chicos pasar frente a la puerta, no pudo evitar dar una risa de satisfacción —Deberíamos comer algo, quizá algo cerca estaría bien —sugirió

—Iré por Daphne —dijo Blaise. —Y por todo lo sagrado no la hagan enojar —Pidió el chico

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ron observó por encima de su hombro a Pansy mientras los demás ordenaban la cena, habían elegido un restaurante cerca de Market Street. Aunque eso les suponía un trayecto más largo de regreso

— ¿Dejaras de verme? Puedes tomar una foto créeme durara mas

Ron dio un bufido mientras desviaba su vista al menú frente a él. —Ni siquiera te veía, Parkinson tu sufres de un ego muy grande

—Prefiero eso a no tener ninguno

— ¿Podrían dejar eso? —Pregunto Zacharias —Es molesto escuchar eso mientras tratamos de comer

— ¿Por qué no hablamos del verdadero motivo por el que estamos aquí? —Pregunto Pansy — Espiarlos, porque eso hacemos

—Claro que no hacemos eso—Dijo Ron —Tratamos de comer

— ¡Claro! Eso hacemos —contesto con sarcasmo Pansy

.

Theo sonrió con malicia cuando entraron al lugar debía admitir que eso no lo esperaba, aunque claro después de todo quizá él hubiera hecho lo mismo.

— ¡Oh! Eso no me sorprende tanto como esperaba —Dijo Blaise

—Claro lo haríamos si pudiéramos, espiar es algo tan de nuestro estilo. Pero es interesante ver como lo hacen otras personas —dijo Daphne molesta

—Harry se sorprendió cuando recibió la llamada jamás pensó que él, lo llamara

—Lo siento, tengo que salir un momento, por favor no hagan nada estúpido —dijo saliendo del lugar.

Blaise le guiño y mando un beso a Pansy al otro lado del lugar

—No hagas eso —Pidió Daphne –Me das tanto asco, es tan cursi

—Además ¿Que paso con la señora? —Theo pregunto sonriendo

—Son tan graciosos ¡Ja! —Dijo Blaise mirándolos seriamente —No mezclemos negocios con placer

Ambos equipo se vieron y con la mirada se dijeron todo lo que necesitaban saber, las indirectas silenciosas podían salir de la mirada de cada uno de ellos

—Weasley parece que nos esta asesinando con la mirada —dijo Blaise acomodando su camisa, mientras observaba el menú frente a el — ¿Quién usa esa ropa para venir a este tipo de lugares?

Theo observo atentamente a su compañero ciertamente la forma de Ronald Weasley al momento de vestir le habían parecido un poco mediocres, pero Blaise ahora parecía vestir de una manera extraña

— ¿Exactamente que traes puesto? —Pregunto Theo

Blaise puso cara de profunda indignación por la pregunta, era como si no supieran la diferencia entre Armani o Hugo Boss

—Esto es una combinación de la mejor ropa del mundo Muggle, los hermanos en América usan este tipo de ropa

Daphne parecía sorprendida Blaise había dicho hermanos pero no recordaba que él tuviera hermanos

— ¿Cuáles hermanos?

—Descubrí algo fascinante —dijo Blaise —Creo que Theo pierde el tiempo con la televisión, pero las revistas Muggles son interesantes aunque las imágenes no se muevan lo que viene escrito es lo importante

—Vale no quiero saber —dijo Theo mientras llamaba a la camarera para que tomara su orden.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione no pudo evitar llorar, Draco siempre lograba hacer eso ¿Por qué había preguntado eso? Era mejor no saber, pero en su lugar había hecho esa estúpida pregunta y las cosas no habían salido bien. Se recostó en la cama y recordó lo que ocurrió cuando llegaron a la casa de sus padres después de una gran cita

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunto Draco dándole un beso

—Estamos en casa de mis padres

—Cierto, debiste pensarlo antes de saltarme encima

—No me hace gracia —contesto ella

—Está bien, pero esta había sido tu idea —Draco la abrazo

—Lo siento, solo que no me siento a gusto sabiendo que están aquí del otro lado del pasillo

Draco suspiro resignado mientras se sentaba a su lado. Hermione lo vio antes de animarse a preguntar

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—No

—Igual lo hare —dijo Hermione — ¿Pensaste que esto pasaría?

—No, de hecho después de nuestra primera vez realmente trate de no pensar demasiado, luego surgió todo esto y aun seguía tratando de olvidarlo, ese día yo estaba molesto al igual que tú, ¿Recuerdas lo de mi padre? Bueno todo eso paso muy rápido, creo que aún está molesto conmigo no tenemos una comunicación muy estrecha como ya lo habrás notado, en mi familia no vamos abrazando a las personas

—Draco ¿Estuviste con otra chica después de lo nuestro?

Él la miró extrañado y algo molesto. ¿Por qué Hermione siempre tenía que romper todos los buenos momentos que compartían?, ¿por qué las mujeres tenían que ser tan complicadas y retorcidas?, ¿no le bastaba tenerlo ahí, para ella, ya sin ningún tipo de duda? ¿Por qué había preguntado eso?

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Quiero saberlo. —Hermione se acercó levemente hasta que sus rostros quedaron el uno frente al otro—. Va, dímelo quiero saber ¿Estuviste con otra chica?

—Lo hice, aun no sabía lo que ocurría entre nosotros, lo siento

El momento tierno se quebró bruscamente, como una ventana que tras el tintineo que produce el cristal cuando se rompe. Hermione le miró, cuestionándose si el chico rubio de mirada gris que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de ella era, su Draco. Pero allí, en el fondo de su mirada, no había nada. Solo un vacío infinito que se extendía hasta su propio corazón destrozándola un poco.

La curiosidad la empujó a hacerse una pregunta: ¿hasta qué punto conocía ella al verdadero Draco? No lo sabía realmente… Después de todo, las cosas estaban comenzando entre ellos realmente. Todavía no entendía el entorno en el que había crecido, una cosa era tener una idea de las cosas y otra estar segura de lo que había hecho que Draco fuera como era… pero sí sabía una cosa de Draco Malfoy: era humano. Porque, al fin y al cabo, solo un humano puede ser tan cabrón como él lo había sido todo el tiempo que lo conocía. Se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos solo imaginando a Draco con otra chica ¿Le había dicho alguna palabra de amor? No pudo evitar sentir un estremecimiento y un dolor profundo ante esa imagen en su mente… Ese no era el niño grande que a ella tanto le gustaba. No era el chico que la hacía vibrar con solo un beso el Draco que estaba viendo era un completo cabron algo que no le sorprendió demasiado, era la desilusión lo que más le dolía.

—Quiero estar sola —dijo con un hilo de voz

—Escucha yo no quería que lo supieras, pero no te he mentido realmente me importas

— ¿Quién eres realmente Draco Malfoy? ¿Qué es lo que piensas en realidad? —Pregunto

Él no sabía que contestar nunca sabía que contestar a esa pregunta. ¿Quién era?,ni siquiera sabía responderse a sí mismo. Quizá era un poco de todo. Acababa de decepcionarla. Había deseado mentirle decirle que no había estado con nadie más pero no se imaginó mintiéndole, simplemente no había sido capaz de engañarla. No a ella, al menos no ahora. Hermione, siempre tan natural, clara y transparente, siempre tan… ella. Quizá se había equivocado

—Tal vez soy más tonto de lo que piensas. Y al parecer eso es normal

Hermione sintió unas ganas terribles de llorar.

— ¿Normal?, ¿de verdad crees que por hacer lo que hiciste eres más normal? Eso solo te hace más… —se detuvo a pensar antes de decir algo, no sabía bien que era lo que Draco era —Mas tú, como siempre has sido

—No, no es eso tienes que entender que yo trataba de olvidar lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros

—Por favor sal de aquí —Hermione lo vio —déjame sola

Draco no sabía que decir, podía ver en su mirada dolor y un poco de confusión, salió del cuarto las luces estaban apagadas todos estaban durmiendo, a pesar de ser temprano; pensó en huir de ese lugar, después de todo no pertenecía ahí, quizá nunca podría encajar del todo en el mundo de ella, pero ¿porque una parte de él quería hacerlo? Sin pensarlo mucho hizo algo que jamás se había imaginado. Marco el número de la última persona que creyó recurrir alguna vez

—Necesito que vengas, te espero afuera de la casa de los padres de Hermione.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lucius sonrió para la fotografía

—Bien señor Malfoy ¿Qué nos revelara? —Pregunto Rita Skeeter acomodando sus lentes — ¿Sabe de los rumores que dicen que esto es falso?

—Lo sé, hay personas que son capaces de inventar muchas cosas, pero se lo aseguro esto no es falso

— ¿Enserio? ¿Entonces está contento con esto?

—A si es, esto es algo que marca un después lo que es importante la gente sigue creyendo que aun somos enemigos, cuando es todo lo contrario mi familia realmente esta arrepentida, hemos aprendido de esta experiencia dolorosa

— ¿Esta consiente que aún hay personas que no aceptan a su familia? ¿Cómo afecta esto a su hijo?

—Draco esta consiente que esto es complicado, él sabe que esto pasaría no quiere que las personas crean que realmente no la ama y que solo la está usando, él no quiere nada de eso

—Parece que las cosas mejoraran con esto, dígame ¿Hay algo más que quiera decirme?

—Realmente hay algo pero eso lo dirán los chicos cuando sea pertinente creo que muchos estarán sorprendidos y la noticia pondrá fin a los rumores mal intencionados sobre nuestros motivos

Lucius sonrió ante su capacidad de mentir, no era algo que se le diera mal se sentía orgulloso de haber respondido de esa manera, un poco de mentiras no estaba mal después de todo lo hacía por el bien de su familia nadie podría cuestionarle eso, en el fondo si había algo que había aprendido la familia era importante.

.

Luna vio el cielo con curiosidad mientras Ginny continuaba hablando

—Entonces eso paso, No te sientas mal —dijo la rubia

—Es solo que no dejo de pensar en la mirada de Harry lo arruine, no sé porque lo hice

—A veces necesitamos ver las cosas y pensar sobre ellas para poder valorarlas

—Harry está muy extraño desde que comenzó todo, parecía evitarme creí que era mi culpa él no hablaba conmigo así que no sé, lo hice y me siento terrible

—Habla con él, quizá ese fue tu error esperar que él te hablara

—Es verdad, no puedo culparlo tienes Razón Luna cuando vuelva hablare con él y tratare de arreglar las cosas, también necesito hablar más con Hermione, prometimos ir de compras cuando volviera ¿Quieres ir con nosotras?

—Claro —contesto Luna

—Pero si es la pequeña comadreja —La voz de Astoria las interrumpió.

— ¿Qué quieres Astoria?, ¿Aun lloras porque Draco no te hizo caso?

Luna observo a la chica de Slytherin Theo le había dicho que Astoria seguro estaría molesta por la boda, lo cual parecía cierto.

— ¡Idiota! Pero claro eres la pequeña calienta camas de Gryffindor ¿Qué ocurrió el Héroe Potter no te basto? Oí que te metiste con Deán, supongo que Potter no satisfacía las necesidades de una pequeña zorra como tu

La mano de Ginny se impactó contra el rostro de Astoria quien sonrió ante este hecho

—No me extraña que Potter prefiera a las chicas de Slytherin —dijo Astoria sonriendo —Recordare esto, estúpida —dijo alejándose —Te acordarás de mi pronto

—Ginny, no dejes que te moleste —dijo Luna recordando como la molestaban a ella.

.

Cormac McLaggen acomodo su corbata al tiempo que caminaba nervioso a su encuentro

—Señor McLaggen, por favor —El hombre le indico que tomara asiento

—Vaya que sorpresa cuando recibí su mensaje ¿En qué puedo servirle?

—Al punto, sé muy bien que usted tiene pruebas de un romance falso, o eso dijo cuándo me envió la nota

—Es verdad, pero ¿Que gano señor Greengrass si le digo algo? —Cormac sonrió malicioso — ¿Por qué debería decirle algo?

—Porque usted opina que los Malfoy no deberían volver a levantarse, además que siempre le ha gustado la nueva señora Malfoy

—Tiene mi atención, solo le diré que en este momento estoy reuniendo pruebas que demuestran que todo es una mentira creada por Lucius, ha engañado a todos incluido el ministro con la actuación de hombre arrepentido, pero su hijo es el que más me molesta, si logramos reunir pruebas de que todo es un engaño y que se han aprovechado de Hermione Granger creo que será mejor —dijo Cormac

—Creo que podemos trabajar juntos señor McLaggen, después de todos buscamos lo mismo, todos queremos que los Malfoy no vuelvan a engañar a la comunidad

El señor Greengrass dio un sorbo al vaso de whisky de fuego que tenía en las manos, luego sonrió un poco ante la idea de poder burlarse de Lucius Malfoy en su cara.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tras la llamada, casi media hora después, un taxi apareció frente a Draco

— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que ha pasado? —Pregunto Harry —Mientras bajaba del taxi.

Draco suspiro molesto, ahora se cuestionaba si había sido buena idea llamar a Potter. Pero teniendo en cuenta que era, al parecer, la única persona que conocía demasiado bien a Hermione… acudir a él había sido su única opción.

A pesar de sentirse un poco culpable le había molestado la reacción de Hermione, diciéndole que se fuera ¿Por qué tenía que salir? No quería volver a entrar todavía, si lo hacia lo más seguro era que dijera algo de lo que se arrepentiría después.

—Hemos hablado de cosas —le confesó, hablando en voz baja—. Solo le he contado que estuve con otra chica después que estuvimos juntos.

— ¿Se ha enfadado mucho? —Pregunto Harry

—No, mucho—suspiró—. Lo único que me ha dicho ha sido: « ¿Quién eres realmente Draco Malfoy? » —repitió con voz aguda tratando de imitar la voz de Hermione—Luego me pidió que la dejara sola.

—Entiendo, eso significa que está muy molesta

—Ah —exclamó sorprendido—. ¿Hermione tiene un lenguaje especial respecto a sus enfados? Me ayudaría mucho aprendérmelo de memoria, la verdad me evitaría problemas en un futuro, algo como un manual

—Creo que Nott te sería más útil con ese asunto —dijo Harry riendo —Pero, no exactamente un lenguaje especial. —Chasqueó los dedos—. Pero esas cosas se saben con el paso del tiempo, cuando conoces a una persona, con la convivencia uno descubre cosas.

Draco comenzó a caminar y Harry fue detrás de el

—Vale, a ver si consigo aclararme. —Harry se llevó las manos a las bolsas del pantalón, —. Todo iba perfecto, hasta que le has confesado que estuviste con otra chica, ¿cierto?

Draco asintió con la cabeza. Y luego se detuvo

—Deberías haber supuesto que Mione, en realidad, es bastante… inocente. No sé si sabes a qué me refiero. Ella no es una chica que... Sabes que olvídalo **  
**

Draco lo vio fijamente y se percató que él no traía abrigo a pesar del frio que había.

— ¿Tú quieres estar con ella? —Pregunto Harry —Realmente quieres estar a su lado

La pregunta lo agarro desprevenido. Alzó la cabeza y miró fijamente a Harry, algo confuso. Habría sido más fácil charlar sobre lo ocurrido en su cita que enfrentarse a esa peligrosa pregunta. Porque él no quería pensar en ello. Claro, se sentía bien a su lado. Demasiado bien, incluso. Pero ¿qué ocurriría ocurría realmente con ellos?, quizá solo estaban juntos por el embarazo ¿qué pasaría con ellos cuando naciera su hijo? Quizá ya era tarde para reflexionar sobre todo aquello. Draco no había advertido exactamente en qué momento sus sentimientos hacia Hermione cambiaron tanto. Probablemente porque se trató de un proceso lento y progresivo, casi imperceptible hasta para él mismo, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sintiendo algo por ella? Quizá siempre no lo sabía

—Sí. —contesto Draco tímidamente

—Vale —Harry sonrió—, esa era la respuesta que estaba esperando.

—Y ahora, ¿qué? —Insistió—, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer?

Harry se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Tú sabrás. No es asunto mío. Esto es entre tú y ella

Draco parpadeó en exceso, molesto se cruzó de brazos y le dirigido una mirada acusadora

— ¿Para qué demonios me molesto en llamarte si ni siquiera me ayudas? ¿Para qué me sirves Potter?

—Quizá a veces sea bueno tener un poco de compañía —contestó Harry

—No necesito compañía, no necesito a nadie, ¿entiendes? —Le señaló con un dedo acusador, molesto sin saber muy bien por qué—. Puedo valerme por mí mismo, siempre lo he hecho nunca he necesitado de nadie.

—Entonces, ¿por qué has acudido a mí? ¿Por qué me hablaste?

Draco tenso la mandíbula, y un tenso silencio se instaló entre ellos. Harry le miró con un poco de cariño.

— ¿Necesitas un lugar donde pasar la noche? ¿Te corrió?—Pregunto Harry —Pero si vuelves conmigo sabes que es probable que Daphne te mate

Draco respiró hondo, recobrando la compostura y calmándose de nuevo. En realidad no tenía ninguna razón para enfadarse con Harry. Bastante había hecho el Chico que vivió había acudido a su encuentro aun cuando apenas lo toleraba.

—No, pero te agradecería que no mencionaras esto a los demás. **  
**

—Eso está hecho.

Ambos continuaron un rato afuera mientras charlaban sobre temas que nada tenían que ver con la joven que se apoderaba de la mente de Draco. Hablaron sobre el cambio climático, sobre el Quidditch, y luego Harry conto lo que estaba ocurriendo con los demás y sus planes.

—Espero que todo vaya bien —le dijo Harry caminando

—Yo también. —Le sonrió tímidamente—. Y… gracias —dijo rápido mientras se alejaba del chico nervioso por lo que acababa de decir.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Aquello era muy fuerte. Él nunca decía esa palabra… maldita. La palabra «Gracias»había sido desterrada de su vocabulario y, si alguna vez hacía uso de ella, ocurría sin que se diese cuenta, por pura costumbre. Pero en esa ocasión había sido consciente de ello mientras la pronunciaba, mientras la palpaba entre sus labios… Oh, sí, definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco. Sintió unas ganas tremendas de golpearse la cabeza contra los ladrillos de la pared de la casa, pero no lo hizo entro a la casa.

Hermione se sonó los mocos y dejó el papel doblado sobre la mesita junto a su cama. Después, tambaleándose, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Llevaba horas esperándolo. Había estado muy preocupada y se había sentido idiota e infantil por decirle que se fuera, se levantó decidida a buscarlo, abrió la puerta y lo vio en el pasillo.

Allí estaba él. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón y la cabeza ligeramente agachada, con la vista fija en el suelo. Pasaron unos instantes eternos, hasta que él tuvo el valor de buscar su mirada. Hermione tembló, pero presionó la mandíbula intentando no demostrar su nerviosismo.

— ¿Dónde has estado? —le preguntó.

—Por ahí. —Él se encogió de hombros—. ¿Puedo pasar? —Pregunto lentamente mientras se acercaba a ella

Hermione se hizo a un lado y él entró. Lo vio entrar al cuarto y comenzar a desvestirse, aparto la mirada mientras Draco se cambiaba de ropa. Luego vio cuando fue al baño, Draco evito verla en todo momento hasta que finalmente se acostó en la cama sin hablarle. Genial, así que ni siquiera pensaba pedirle disculpas o hablar sobre el tema. La relación le recordaba a la de un matrimonio de dos cuarentones en crisis. Hermione se asustó ante ese pensamiento.

— ¿Pretenderás que no pasó nada? —Pregunto Draco

—No quiero hablar contigo —le dijo.

Draco, giro su cuerpo, le dirigió una mirada suplicante, pero ella le ignoró

—Lo que ocurrió, fue antes de saber todo lo que se ahora

—Dije que no quería hablar contigo

—No tienes que hablar, solo escucha lo que tengo que decir —dijo Draco. Hermione tenía la vista en cualquier lugar menos en él. — Estas exagerando esto, tu sabes como era antes…Pero es eso Hermione era antes ahora ya no

_«Genial ahora soy una dramática, que no puede estar celosa, porque su esposo siempre fue un promiscuo, pero si fuera yo sería diferente, claro que yo no ando con cuanto tipo me vea bonito, que en verdad no hay tantos chicos que me vean así»_ Pensó Hermione mientras trataba de ignorar a Draco

— ¿Ahora eres tú? —Finalmente Hermione pregunto — ¿Cómo puedo estar segura que no me engañaras?

—Porque tengo miedo —Contesto Draco —Miedo de un día despertar y esto…Bueno desaparezca.

Hermione dirigió su mirada al chico y antes que él pudiera decirle algo más, le dio un beso

— ¿Me perdonas?

—Quizá —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa —Draco, comencemos bien las cosas—Hermione se levantó de la cama un poco ruborizada, comenzaba a tener hambre y sabía que eso se debía al embarazo

— ¿Adónde vas? —Pregunto Draco siguiéndola

—Tengo hambre, mejor dicho él bebe tiene hambre

— ¡Oh! —dijo Draco asustado por el comentario, comenzaba a darse cuenta que sería padre y eso lo puso nervioso —Sabes que será una niña, una hermosa niña

—Draco nuestro bebe no será una niña, solo porque tú lo deseas

—No pelees Malfoy, cuando volvamos te harás el hechizo para saber el sexo del bebe y así te darás cuenta que como casi siempre tengo razón

— ¿Malfoy? —Pregunto Hermione

—Sí, Malfoy, no quieras discutir cariño —dijo Draco —Pero yo quiero saber que es nuestro bebe tengo tanto derecho como tu

—Yo soy la persona que lo carga así que no, además admítelo quieres la sorpresa del momento

—No, no es cierto, odio las sorpresas quiero saber que es nuestro bebe ¡Ahora!—dijo con un puchero

La luz de la cocina se prendió y ambos se giraron sorprendidos

— ¿Estas embarazada? —La voz del padre de Hermione los asusto. Draco solo podía ver el bate que sostenía en alto, esa era sin duda un arma muy peligrosa para un rostro tan hermoso como el suyo

Quizá dar la noticia mientras el padre de Hermione sostenía un potencial arma no había sido lo más listo que pudo haber hecho, eso era lo más estúpido que jamás había hecho, aunque claro en no sabía que habían oído lo que ellos dos habían dicho

— ¿Embarazada? —Pregunto de nuevo el señor Granger sosteniendo fuertemente el bate en el aire. Draco deseaba tener su varita, busco la mirada de Hermione.

—Sí, no es la gran cosa, simplemente...simplemente—Hermione no tenía la mínima idea de lo que debía decir. La cara de su padre era una mezcla de alegría con instintos asesinos

—Tienes diecinueve años—Su padre giro el bate y apuntó a Draco—Mi niña, tiene diecinueve años, no te conformas con solo alejarla más de nosotros, además le haces un hijo

—No es tan malo, yo tuve a Hermione a los veintidós años. —Intervino la madre de Hermione

—No es lo mismo, no los defiendas Jane, este chico cree que porque tiene una cara medio linda, puede ir por la vida embarazando niñas

—Papá que quede claro que, estamos casados y que algún día pasaría…. Y mejor me cayó —dijo Hermione al notar como una vena se asomaba por la frente de su padre.

Draco solo podía pensar que quizá Azkaban no estaba del todo mal. Al menos ahí parecía que no moriría de una forma dolorosa, quizá sin amor pero podía lidiar con eso, el padre de Hermione parecía dispuesto a destruir su rostro en cualquier momento.

—Estás comprometiendo tus principios feministas—Finalmente dijo su padre —Pero —señalo a Draco —Si tú la haces feliz supongo que no podemos hacer nada ¡Seré abuelo! —dijo sonriendo.

—Si —Hermione sonrió y le dirigió a Draco una mirada que parecía decir _«Mejor huimos ahora»_ —Fue agradable estar aquí, pero mañana tenemos que regresar con los demás

— ¿Tan rápido?—Pregunto la señora Granger

—Créame cuando le digo que el poco tiempo que estuve aquí lo recordare –dijo Draco.

Draco solo pudo pensar en lo agradable que le parecía en ese momento Hogwarts con sus peligros de muerte incluso ser Mortifago había sido más sencillo que lo que acaba de pasar, descubrir sus sentimientos le parecía demasiado extraño y nuevo y eso le asustaba de alguna forma que no lograba comprender.

* * *

**_Hola, bueno aquí esta otro capitulo.. realmente ha sido una semana ocupada, me disculpo por demorar espero les haya gustado el capitulo y me lo hagan saber en un comentario o Review _**

**_esta semana no habrá pregunta sera en el próximo Capitulo ^^_**


	17. La naturaleza para mentir I

_**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K ROWLING**_

_**Sin más aquí está el capitulo**_

_**(Me disculpo por algunas faltas de ortografía que puede haber, no tengo el tiempo suficiente, para corregir todo el capítulo)**_

_**DATO CURIOSO: a veces Fanfiction, me separa las frases, me corta las palabras o las junta Q_Q [simplemente me odia la página]**_

* * *

_IDO,IDO_

_CAPITULO 17_

_**La naturaleza para mentir I**_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Cualquiera que haya seguido los dictados de la naturaleza y haya trasmitido un cotilleo experimenta el explosivo alivio que produce satisfacer una necesidad primaria_

_PRIMO LEVI (1919-1987)_

_Químico y escritor italiano_

* * *

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Mcgonagall, suspiro mientras acomodaba los papeles frente a ella

— ¿Qué te molesta Minerva? —Pregunto el retrato de Albus

La directora vio el diario de nuevo, la entrevista de Lucius había sido muy perturbadora a su parecer

—Simplemente, ordeno un poco —contesto entre dientes —Los chicos vuelven y tengo que asegurarme que las reglas se están cumpliendo

—Curioso —intervino Severus desde su retrato —Las cosas son de una forma curiosa —dijo con su peculiar voz

—Seguro que sí, muy… diferentes —aclaro Mcgonagall —debo prepararme para dar las noticias

.

Cuando volvieron a Hogwarts Draco estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto, Habían caminado mucho desde la casa donde se quedaban hasta el lugar donde el hombre del ministerio los había citado, tenía un hambre voraz cuando llegaron al castillo.

Theo no parecía muy feliz con la orden de hacer inventario como no confiaba en la persona que sustituía a Lucius, de hecho Theodore Nott no confiaba para nada en la persona del ministerio que había ido con ellos, no le gustaba que trataran de hacerlos perder .

Draco pasó sus manos por su cabello acomodando unos mechones rubios que caían en su frente

—Últimamente he estado pensando y he llegado a una conclusión —dijo Draco

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunto Hermione

—Tras analizar estos últimos días aquí me he dado cuenta de que no solo me gustas tú, sino que tu familia tampoco está tan mal. —Suspiró, como si pronunciar aquellas palabras fuese sumamente complicado—. Tus padres, ellos fueron muy amables conmigo.

—Vaya esas son palabras mayores —dijo Hermione

— ¿No crees que es hora de cumplir mi petición?

Hermione asintió en silencio; sabía que era lo justo aunque ir de compras con Draco le causaba escalofríos

Draco tenía muy claro que debía acostumbrarse a ciertas actividades habituales de las que Hermione disfrutaba, pero esperaba a cambio que ella también intentara valorar su modo de vida. Así pues, la petición de Draco consistía en acudir de compras a Hogsmeade durante los días que estuvieran en Hogwarts.

—Es una cita, señora Malfoy —dijo Draco guiñándole el ojo —nos veremos aquí para ir a Hogsmeade.

Hermione esbozo una sonrisa

—No soy señora, ya te lo dije —dijo caminando hacia la sala común de Gryffindor regalándole una sonrisa a Draco.

Minerva Mcgonagall observo a los alumnos mientras desayunaban antes de levantarse y hacer su habitual anuncio

—Jóvenes, han sido unos días muy difíciles, pero lo más importante es que todos han sabido resolver todo lo que se ha puesto en su camino, claro algunos pequeños inconvenientes.

Hermione sospecho a lo que se refería con Inconvenientes.

Pero las miradas serias fueron realmente lo que lo confirmó. Se notaba claramente, que eran Slytherin, nadie más en toda la escuela tenía esa forma de ver como lo hacían en ese momento las serpientes.

—No me lo esperaba —dijo Hermione con un largo suspiro  
— ¿Creí que irías de compras con Malfoy?—susurro Harry  
Hermione mordió su labio mientras pensaba como cancelar su cita de compras con Ginny sin hacerla sentir mal

—Creí que arreglarías las cosas con ya sabes

— ¿De qué hablan? —Pregunto Ron interrumpiendo su plática secreta — ¿Sabían que quieren un inventario? —Pregunto Ron mientras comía un trozo de carne

—Claro que lo sabíamos —mintió Hermione, odiaba que no les dijeran nada, era obvio que todo estaba diseñado para verlos perder de una forma patética, vio a su alrededor no había muchos alumnos de último año, no todos habían vuelto a la escuela era obvio que los Slytherin no tenían mucho que ver con lo que fuera que pasara—sí, es que pasaba algo realmente. Últimamente se sentía paranoica

—Jóvenes, todos recibirán una carta pronto de parte del ministerio —dijo Mcgonagall sin dar más explicaciones

Hermione busco la mirada de Draco.

Sus miradas se encontraron por encima de las mesas del comedor y Hermione sintió la electricidad que había entre ellos, tan intensa que casi crepitaba. Apartó rápidamente la vista.

— ¿Qué tal tu equipo Ron? —Pregunto tratando de disimular el sonrojo que se había apoderado de ella

La directora termino de hablar sin que ella pudiera prestar mucha atención a lo que había dicho, luego le pediría a Harry que se lo explicara

Se produjo un breve aplauso en torno al gran comedor acompañado de sonrisas de satisfacción. Pero Draco no sonreía. Seguía mirando a Hermione como si pudiera leer su mente y penetrar directamente en lo más profundo de su alma.

Hermione habría preferido que Draco no la mirara así. Cuando lo hacía, su pulso se aceleraba, se le acaloraba todo el cuerpo y olvidaba lo que estaba pensando, lo que estaba diciendo...

_« Ningún hombre tenía derecho a parecer tan atractivo, ¿Por qué es tan atractivo? No puedo dejar de verlo ¿Lo habrán notado los demás? ¿Me seguirá viendo?»_ Pensó distraídamente Hermione mientras trataba de retomar el control de su cuerpo

Ginny tenía la mirada puesta en Harry había decidido que era hora de hablar con el chico y poner las cosas en claro, ella sabía que había hecho mal, seguiría el consejo de Luna y hablaría con él, había sido un error esperar que Harry diera el primer paso

—Harry ¿Podemos Hablar? —Pregunto Tímidamente la peliroja, al tiempo que apartaba a su hermano del lado de Harry.

El chico acomodo sus lentes sorprendido estaba un poco confundido con lo ocurrido con Daphne

—Claro, después de clases —dijo Harry levantándose — En la sala común

Hermione vio una oportunidad de cancelar su cita con Ginny, esa tarde la tendrían libre agradecía que Harry fuera despistado y no hubiera notado la mirada que su amiga parecía haberle lanzado, la mirada de una chica que está esperando que las cosas se arreglen, se sintió un poco mal por ambos, puesto que sabía que Harry estaba interesado en Daphne aunque no sabía hasta qué punto había avanzado ese asunto.

—Ginny sobre nuestra salida de compras, creo que podemos dejarlo para después

—Claro, no te preocupes, seguro tienes planes con Malfoy, Pero Mione últimamente estas extraña…deberías ir a la enfermería no has comido mucho. ¿Segura que todo está bien con Malfoy?

Hermione asintió, pero sabía bien lo que tenía, no comía mucho en el desayuno porque el olor de la comida por las mañanas le provocaba nauseas, sin embargo tenia antojos extraños.

Ron tosió ante la mención del Slytherin, le costaba trabajo pensar que Hermione realmente estaba al lado del chico que les había hecho la vida imposible los últimos siete años, no lograba comprender que era lo que había ocurrido exactamente.

— ¿Realmente pretendes seguir? —Pregunto Ron con un poco de incredulidad — ¿Qué fue lo que te dio ese Huron?

— ¡Ron! —la voz de Hermione era aspera, Ron jamás la había oído de esa forma, ni cuando regañaba a Harry o a él, por meterse en problemas —Draco no es malo, solo tomo malas decisiones, pero está tratando de cambiar

— ¡Claro!—contesto con ironía Ron —Pero cualquiera diría que su amor es un negocio para ustedes

— ¿De qué hablas? —Pregunto Hermione ante la mirada de su amigo

Ron le entrego el profeta

—Está en todos los periódicos ¿No sabía que el amor fuera tan rentable?

Hermione se quedó sentada leyendo aun después que los demás se levantaran, había mentiras en las palabras escritas por Rita, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la fotografía de Lucius Malfoy ¿quizá Ron tenía razón? ¡No! Draco no podía estar usándola de esa manera, decidió concentrar sus pensamientos en la libreta de inventario, lo que le resultaba fácil gracias al arduo trabajo de los Slytherin, Hermione comprendió un poco, porque se esforzaban tanto, Theodore Nott se lo había explicado y lo comprobó ella misma cuando vendieron su primeras rosas, esos chicos jamás habían hecho algo por ellos mismos la mayoría simplemente gastaba el dinero de sus padres, pero lo que tenían en el mundo Muggle, lo habían hecho ellos, era la sensación de no sentirse inútiles y sentir que algo les pertenecía. Al menos eso ara algo que podía admirar de ellos podían fascinarse con cosas que para ella resultaban sencillas o fáciles, incluso comenzaba a notar que Draco se interesaba realmente por cosas de los Muggles. Cerró el periódico y decidió que no prestaría atención a las cosas escritas en él.

* * *

Theodore Nott sonrió mientras veía el lago, le gustaba el mundo Muggle, pero su sala común le daba una especia de tranquilidad y paz. Pero sobre todo podía enterarse de muchas cosas interesantes

— ¿Nos contaras que ocurrió en casa de tus suegros? —Pregunto Daphne

—No

Blaise sonrió mientras veía la expresión de Daphne

—Por favor, si te mueres por contar todo —dijo la chica

—Lamento informarte que las chicas son las únicas que les gustan contar las cosas —dijo Blaise sonriendo

—Claro, mientras no sea para hablar de sus aventuras —dijo Daphne seria

—Exacto lindura tú si entiendes —Blaise dijo guiñándole un ojo

—Idiota —Farfullo Daphne mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a su compañero

— ¡Calma! Princesa, no es nuestra culpa que Potter no te diga nada

— ¿Espera que? —Pregunto Draco — ¿Realmente hay algo? ¿Lo has _comprobado? _Un momento… No quiero saberlo —dijo Draco acomodándose en el sillón.

—Eso no les interesa, a ninguno de ustedes

—Calma, pequeña —dijo Theo alzando las manos en forma inocente —Estamos preocupados.

—Sí, claro "Preocupados" —dijo Daphne sin creer las palabras —Más bien quieren que les cuente los detalles más sucios del asunto, lo dije son peores que mujeres

Los chicos rieron ante la mirada molesta de Daphne

— ¡Idiotas! —Dijo Daphne sonriendo — ¿Qué tal es la vida de casado Draco? —pregunto de forma audaz logrando que todas las miradas se dirigieran a el rubio que dejo de reír de golpe

—Es un infierno, ella quiere dormir abrazados y patea mucho, además se atrevió a acusarme a mí —se señaló —de roncar

— ¡Que atrevida! Pero enserio ¿Abrazados? —pregunto Blaise

—Sí, pero he descubierto una técnica para librarme de sus abrazos

—Vaya, luego dicen que las chicas son las chismosas, los hombres hablan demasiado, ¿Cuál es tu secreto?

—Simplemente la volteo mientras me abraza y la dejo en el otro extremo de la cama, ¡espera! ¿Por qué les estoy contando esto? —pregunto Draco molesto

—Y tu querida Princesa ¿Jamás has fantaseado con una chica? —Pregunto Blaise abrazando a Daphne —Cuéntamelo todo, no, omitas detalles quiero saber todo lo que tu perversa mente sueña

Theo vio a Blaise con curiosidad

—Jamás parece el momento indicado para preguntarlo —se defendió el moreno, después que Daphne le lanzara un Expelliarmus y lo mandara volando al otro lado de la habitación

—Hablando de chicas, yo se algo sobre una de Ravenclaw, una chica muy interesante —dijo Daphne ganándose la atención de Theo

— ¿Qué sabes de Luna? —pregunto rápidamente el chico

— ¿Espera que? ¿De qué me he perdido? —Pregunto Draco

—Theo está enamorado de la Lunática —dijo Blaise

—Creí que Nott era Gay —dijo Draco

— ¡Ja! Muy gracioso Malfoy y podrían dejar de llamarla Lunática, Luna es una chica muy linda, así que dime que sabes

Daphne se encogió de hombros y sonrió con malicia al ver la expresión de su compañero

—Vale, un chico está interesado en ella y no eres tú

Esta noticia fue como un balde de agua fría sobre Theodore Nott quien sintió de pronto que la habitación se hacía más pequeña. No sabía quién era el chico que Daphne había dicho pero lo descubriría

-.-.-.-.-.-

Lucius sonrió mientras veía su foto en los diarios más importantes del mundo mágico

—Cissy amor ¿No te parece estupendo? —Pregunto con una sonrisa —Nuestro hijo al fin está haciendo algo de utilidad por el bien del apellido, nos han ofrecido invertir en nuestra empresa, gracias a esto, también quieren que ellos dos sean el logotipo de algunas cosas sobre igualdad, imagina lo que ganaremos cuando se enteren que tendremos un heredero

—No me gusta, estas tratando a los chicos como mercancía ¿Les has preguntado algo? —Narcissa le dio su mejor mirada molesta a su marido

—No entiendes, esto es por todos nosotros ¿Quieres que terminemos en las calles? ¿Crees que tu familia nos apoyara? Déjame decirte que los Black fueron los primeros en darnos la espalda cuando todo esto termino, así que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que estoy haciendo si con eso logro salvar a esta familia, además no es tan malo, de todas las chicas de sangre sucia Draco eligió a la más indicada para dar crédito a nuestra familia ante la comunidad.

—No está bien tratarlos como uno más de tus negocios, es tu hijo y el niño que espera la chica es tu nieto

—Un mestizo y es justo lo que necesitamos en este momento, he enviado una carta a Draco para que traiga a la chica a la casa, habrá periodistas así que quiero que sonrías como si esto fuera lo más feliz del mundo, como si realmente nos interesara todo lo que les ocurre —dijo Lucius en tono fuerte —Esto lo hago por nuestro bien. Incluso la chiquilla debería sentirse feliz que dejemos que nuestra sangre se mezcle con la de ella.

— ¿Te estas oyendo? Tu realmente solo los ves como dinero, nada de eso importa realmente

—Cuando no tengas un techo o no podamos pagar más tu tratamiento entonces entenderás lo que te digo, todos ganamos, ella puede pertenecer a una familia de renombre y a cambio ella nos da reputación y fortuna de nuevo es un negocio con muchos beneficios

—Lucius, solo espero que Draco no se entere de esto. Y que quede claro que no lo apruebo desde este momento

—Bien, no lo hagas solo necesito que sonrías frente las cámaras cuando ellos lleguen —Lucius acaricio el rostro de su mujer —Esto lo hago por nosotros

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

Hermione se sentía agobiada, a su derecha caminaba Daphne y a su izquierda Draco, estaba loca, ella no podía imaginar una tarde con dos de los chicos más vanidosos de todo Hogwarts, maldecía la hora en que había aceptado dejar que Draco la llevara de compras

— ¿Cómo te convenció de venir? —Pregunto Daphne

—Bueno, es que soy una chica valiente.

—Y tanto que es valiente —apostilla Draco—.Que está a mi lado

—Claro, pero hablando enserio ¿Cómo lo logro?

—Le prometí que lo haría, tratar de hacer más cosas juntas

— ¡Qué envidia!, tú tienes a Draco que se esfuerza en acoplarse contigo y yo no sé qué ocurre con mi vida

— ¿Es por Harry?

Daphne asintió lentamente

—Es muy pronto para él, ¡espera! ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Hermione se sorprendió por la pregunta, era verdad que ella no era muy buena disimulando su NO relación con Draco pero Daphne y Harry ambos irradiaban una tensión sexual desde la distancia

—Intuición —contesto Hermione

—No quiero ser la chica del rebote, créeme que ser la otra chica jamás está bien y soy demasiado linda para eso. Aunque ya no tengo la expectativa de un príncipe después de ver a los hombres y la forma en que se comportan en su ambiente natural

— ¡Vaya! Eso es muy maduro por tu parte —dijo Hermione —Realmente no planeas exigirle a Harry que te dé una explicación

—Querida Malfoy —Daphne enfatizo sus palabras—Los chicos son como animalitos y cuando la gran C se hace presente ellos quieren huir

— ¿La gran C?

—Compromiso, solo escuchan esa palabra y huyen rápido, tenemos a aun experto en eso, créeme Draco huía como ninguno —Daphne señalo a Draco con la mirada y Hermione oculto una sonrisa, no sabía si ser la chica que había logrado que él se comprometiera en una relación la hacía feliz o era la cara de irritación que Draco tenía en ese momento.

—Lo que no está bien, es oír esto, ¡Por Morgana! dejen de hablar de esas cosas, créanme a nadie le interesa si te estas tirando a Potter, solo te traje porque necesitaba que Hermione se sintiera cómoda, no necesito oír esas cosas —dijo Draco de mala gana—Además que están hablando de mí.

—Draco, de verdad, no necesito comprarme ropa.

—Te aseguro que lo que acabas de decir es una mentira inmensa. —La miró de arriba abajo descaradamente—. ¡Algún día tendrás que venir a nuestra nueva casa y presentarte formalmente con mis padres!

— ¿Y…?

—Pues que no podrás ir vestida como una liberal rebelde cualquiera. —Suspiró—. No te estoy pidiendo que cambies tu forma de vestir, te pido que amplíes tu armario y no te cierres ante nuevos horizontes, ante otras cosas, me encantas nena, pero necesitamos arreglar ciertos aspectos —matizó, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contenerse y no gritarle de golpe que sencillamente cuando fuese a con sus padres debería seguir un protocolo y tirar todos los trapos que solía llevar. Ya que su madre era un poco conservadora y se esperaba mucho de su esposa. Suspiro profundo tratando de no desesperarse por hacerle entender simplemente que ahora ella pertenecía también a su mundo

—Creo que es el momento en el que yo me haga humo —dijo Daphne alejándose rápidamente de la pareja, sentía pena por Hermione era bien sabido que Draco era demasiado exigente cuando se trataba de comprar.

.

Daphne vio a la pareja y sonrió lo cierto era que si esperaba que Harry se decidiera, en su mente ya se había formado una relación con el chico y ver a Draco y Hermione tan cerca le hizo sentir un poco de envidia, ella también quería poder ir de compras con el chico que le gustaba, jamás lo había hecho pero imaginarse con Harry acompañándola le parecía muy lindo. Pero jamás lo admitiría en voz alta no quería que la tomaran por loca por imaginar su futura relación con Harry, cuando lo cierto era que probablemente solo era su imaginación y el chico no sentía lo mismo por ella. Siguió caminando por el lugar la mayoría de las tiendas estaban a medio llenar casi pocas personas iban por ahí, vio a su hermana y supo que habría problemas, Astoria era sinónimo de problemas seguros donde fuera que estuviera.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto Daphne viendo fijamente a su hermana

—Pero si es la otra traidora —dijo Astoria

— ¿Quieres dejar eso? Hermanita ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto nuevamente Daphne, realmente no le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que su hermana estuviera planeando, lo único que quería era evitar que hiciera algo que comprometiera el nombre de su familia, porque para su Padre Astoria siempre había sido la favorita

— ¿Qué se siente ser la segunda en todo? —Pregunto Astoria con malicia —Padre me invito a almorzar con él, la verdadera pregunta es ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Daphne trato de controlar su respiración, estaba comenzando a enojarse y eso nunca estaba bien, no le daría el gusto a su hermana de verla así por las palabras que acababa de decirle

—Oí, que eres la nueva zorra de Potter

—Oíste mal, algo que no me sorprende —dijo Daphne con toda tranquilidad y con un tono de voz moderado —Oí que sigues rogándole a Draco ¿Qué se siente ser siempre la última opción de un chico? —Pregunto Daphne con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro

—Digamos que has oído mal, pero te diré algo hermana a diferencia tuya, no me quedo sentada

— ¿Estás haciendo algo para que Draco te haga caso?

—Daphne, Daphne pronto lo sabrás, quizá seas la mayor de las dos, pero te lo aseguro yo no soy una desilusión como tú. —Astoria le dirigió su mejor mirada acida cargada de rencor y luego se alejó.

Daphne se quedó parada a mitad del camino, odiaba cuando su hermana actuaba de esa forma, antes eran muy unidas, el problema había sido cuando sus padres anunciaron el compromiso de su hermana con Draco, no es que Daphne estuviera muy interesada en ese asunto, haría lo que su padre le pidiera se casaría con el hombre que cumpliera el precio, el problema era que en ese momento ella salía con Draco, jamás pensó que su hermana realmente se hubiera enamorada del rubio, todas las chicas sabían que Draco rara vez tomaba enserio a alguien y eso estaba bien, su relación con Draco era física, ambos estaban de acuerdo con eso, por eso le fue fácil dejarlo ir, cuando la atracción había terminado, pero para Astoria ella la había traicionado. Y ahora que la guerra había terminado y el apellido Malfoy no valía demasiado en ningún lado por sí solo, ahora dependía del apellido Granger para ser un poco lo que había sido, su padre había decidido que era tiempo de separase de lo que estorbaba y eso incluía el compromiso de Astoria, la cual no tomo muy bien esa situación. Daphne medito un poco como había cambiado poco a poco y le costaba trabajo admitir que gran parte había sido por la cercanía que comenzaba a tener con los chicos de Gryffindor. Suspiro tratando de pensar un poco las cosas con más calma, no se haría ilusiones con Harry después de todo él tenía algo con la menor de los Weasley compartían una historia en común habían luchado juntos y habían pasado por muchas cosas malas, seguro una pelea era algo más que podían resolver. Sonrió y se prometió no hacerse ilusiones con ningún chico. Podía ser alguien independiente eso lo había aprendido en los últimos meses.

-.-.-.-.

Harry abrió los ojos y sonrió últimamente fantaseaba demasiadas cosas y estaba un poco confundido con respecto a todo, sabía lo que quería hacer cuando saliera de Hogwarts, pero en cuestiones del amor estaba confundido, el amor era más complicado que elaborar una poción. Por un lado se sentía atraído y quizá enamorado de Daphne Greengrass y por el otro aun sentía cosas por Ginny

— ¿Podemos hablar ahora? —Pregunto Ginny

—Claro ¿Qué ocurre?

Ginny vio a Harry un momento antes de atreverse a hablar, tenía muchas cosas que decir y en ese momento su mente se había quedado en blanco

— ¿Recuerdas las cosas que hacíamos antes?—Pregunto Ginny

—Uf, muchísimas —dijo Harry, intentando olvidar sus problemas de amor—. Podría mencionarte varias

—Vale, entonces estás de acuerdo que tenemos una historia —dijo Ginny —Escucha Harry, lo que paso quiero que sepas que lo siento tanto, no fue mi intención y quizá fue mi culpa por no habértelo dicho, Luna me hizo ver que fue una tontería no decirte como me sentía, pero desde que comenzó todo este asunto estabas distante, no hablabas mucho y todo el día estabas con los chicos de Slytherin

Harry escucho atentamente, Ginny tenía razón en algo el no había hecho mucho esfuerzo en hablar con ella, o interesarse comenzaba a sentirse confundido que había preferido dejar las cosas así, no pensó que todas esas cosas pudieran afectar a la chica. Pero parecía que lo había hecho, la había lastimado de alguna forma y ahora estaba en la encrucijada de decidir.

—Ginny, entiendo pero lo que paso debes entender que me tomo por sorpresa y no creo que las cosas se solucionen

— ¿Pero lo pensaras?

—Lo hare, lo pensare —dijo Harry

—Hum, muchísimas gracias —dijo Ginny. —Por cierto no creo eso que dicen de ti, que estas con una chica de Slytherin, solo son rumores que corren por la escuela, todos saben que no eres esa clase de chico

Harry se levantó del sillón salió de la sala común, mientras veía a Ron coqueteando con Pansy Parkinson en un extremo de las escaleras

— ¡Hey Harry! —Le grito Ron con una sonrisa — ¿Adónde vas?

—Necesito hacer algo —dijo Harry caminando más rápido.

Se detuvo cuando sintió que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de cualquier persona que pidiera oírlo

—_Eres _mayor ¿No habrá estado hablando de la lujuria que le despierta Daphne Greengrass delante de todo el mundo, verdad? ¿A que se refería con "Esa Clase de chico"? Merlín, puede que esto resulte divertido para algunas personas pero no para mí. No tengo ni idea si Ginny sabe lo que dice. Pero ¿por qué lo diría ?es chica, quizá es un lenguaje secreto de chicas, quizá debo tratar de encontrar mi yo femenino como dice Nott, seguro el sabría lo que quiso decir Ginny, calma Potter estas paranoico, porque solo un loco habla solo. —Harry cerró los ojos tratando de aclarar sus ideas.

* * *

—Dime Weasley no te sientes traicionada por Granger? —Pregunto Astoria —Es decir, la vi de compras con mi hermana y ¿Acaso no es por la que te dejo Potter? debe ser tan patético ser tú, mira que tu mejor amiga te haga eso, solo imagina lo que Potter hace con mi hermana cuando están en el mundo Muggle, apuesto que Potter se divierte y Granger lo sabe y no te lo dice

—Cállate Greengrass —dijo Ginny roja de coraje —Hermione no es como tú, ella si es una amiga

—Sigue diciendo eso, pero cuando descubras que tenía razón, no digas que no te lo advertí.

.

Blaise estaba molesto, ver a Pansy tan sonriente con Ron Weasley lo había molestado, luego la sonrisa en forma de burla que ella le había dedicado lo había molestado aún mas

— ¿Qué hacías con Weasley? —Pregunto cuando finalmente estuvieron solos en la sala común

— ¿Por? ¿Te molesta?—Pregunto Pansy con una sonrisa

¿Te molesta? ¿TE MOLESTA? Todas sus fantasías sobre Pansy. Trayéndole el desayuno a la cama, su cama Extra grande con sábanas de Puro algodón egipcio, se hacen añicos y se esfumaron. Entonces un pensamiento vino a la mente del chico

—Pero, Pansy —dijo—, ¿cómo… cómo se supone que tú y yo vamos a… si coqueteas con Weasley?

—Ah, no te preocupes por eso —dijo Pansy, sonriendo—Eso no pasara al menos no de momento, creí que lo teníamos claro, lo nuestro es un compromiso hasta el día que nos casemos cada uno puede hacer con su vida lo que le plazca mejor —Pansy se alejó del chico regalándole una sonrisa seductora

«Estúpido Weasley » pensó mientras camina en busca de Theo, necesitaba hablar con él por alguna razón sentía que él podía tener la respuesta a sus preguntas sobre las chicas "Estúpido Nott y su lado femenino» en ese momento hubiera preferido ir con Daphne de compras

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A Hermione le costó ceder, pero lo hizo. Al fin y al cabo, era el trato que había hecho con Draco y, si él había soportado a sus padres y su repentinos ataques de celos por enterarse de algunas cosas, ella soportaría probarse tres o cuatro vestidos.

La tienda que Draco eligió para llevar a cabo su plan no era cualquier tienda, más bien era como un pequeño palacio repleto de prendas sofisticadas y elegantes dependientas. Cuando entraron, él se dirigió hacia el mostrador para hablar con una de las encargadas y Hermione aprovechó el momento para ver la etiqueta de un pañuelo naranja que podría haber comprado en una tienda cualquiera y descubrir que su precio rondaba más de diez galeones; alarmada, soltó el pequeño trozo de tela temiendo haberlo ensuciado o haber causado algún desperfecto.

— ¿Cielo? —Draco dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo buscándola y cuando la encontró al otro lado de la tienda, tras una columna trenzada, se dirigió hacia ella—. Les he pedido que llamen a la jefa de la tienda y que la cierren al público durante una hora, así podrás comprar tranquila.

— ¿Que has hecho qué?

—Soy Draco Malfoy —le recordó encogiéndose de hombros y mostrándole una sonrisa de orgullo. —Y ahora tu eres una Malfoy debes acostumbrarte a que estas cosas pasen

Hermione se sentía incómoda; le molestaba que Draco fuese a pagar todo aquello y todavía más que se tomasen tantas molestias por su presencia. Así que permaneció anclada en mitad del lugar mientras él y las dos dependientas iban seleccionando vestidos y otras prendas y colocándolos sobre los cómodos sofás donde habitualmente esperaban los acompañantes de los clientes.

— ¿Qué esperas? —Draco dejó caer un montón de ropa en sus manos y la empujó hasta el probador más cercano.

Hermione respiró hondo. Lo único bueno de todo aquello era que normalmente solía agobiarle el reducido espacio de los probadores, pero aquel era aproximadamente del tamaño de su comedor, así que no tendría problemas en ese aspecto.

Cogió un vestido de color rosa pálido e intentó averiguar cómo colocar la cantidad de tirantes que cruzaban la espalda del modelito. Poco a poco, consiguió enfundarse aquella prenda y, cuando lo hizo, se sorprendió ante la imagen que encontró en el enorme espejo. La chica de su reflejo no se parecía demasiado a ella, pero estaba guapa y sonreía.

— ¿Te falta mucho? —preguntó Draco tras golpear la puerta del probador con los nudillos.

Hermione no contestó y abrió como toda respuesta. Draco se quedó de piedra; estaba preciosa a pesar de que llevaba el pelo sin peinar, pero ese detalle le daba un toque natural y personal. Draco la tomo de la mano y le dio una vuelta. Las dependientas sonreían tras ellos, y Hermione tuvo que contener la risa que amenazaba con escapar de su rostro, la cara de Draco era hermosa cuando sonreía y eran muy pocas las ocasiones en las que ella había podido ver una sonrisa genuina por parte del rubio.

Draco contuvo la respiración y tuvo que contenerse para no besarla ahí mismo, ella estaba demasiado hermosa a su parecer, sintió un poco de celos al verla tan guapa, la observo con descaro y una mirada cargada de deseo.**  
**

— ¡Deja ya de mirarme! —explotó ella finalmente—. Voy a seguir probándome cosas —añadió guiñándole un ojo. Logrando que Draco se sonrojara un poco.

La tarde transcurrió entre suspiros de emoción por parte de Draco, aplausos de las dependientas de la tienda y carcajadas de Hermione. Ella no iba a cambiar su forma de vestir, aunque le gustaron algunas prendas y decidió comprarlas; sentirse como una pequeña princesa durante una hora había sido divertida. Cuando salieron de la tienda dieron un pequeño paseo por las calles antes de reunirse con Daphne de nuevo.

—Muy lindo —Dijo la chica señalando las bolsas que Hermione sostenía

— ¿Draco quieres que sea como una de esas señoritas?

—Claro que sí. —Draco sonrió tontamente.

—Vale. —Hermione le dirigió una mirada malévola—. Entonces, ya sabes, te toca llevar las bolsas, es lo que hacen los novios, cargan las compras

A Draco no le entusiasmó la idea de cargar con las compras de Hermione, pero decidió no discutir y aprovechar el poco tiempo que les quedaba. Además no quería darle la satisfacción a Daphne de reírse más de lo que ya estaba haciéndolo

—Es mi turno de llevarte de Compras —dijo la rubia sonriendo

—Pe...Pero no es necesario ya hemos comprado suficiente —Protesto Hermione

—Vale, compraste con Draco, pero no conmigo créeme te divertirás—dijo Daphne sonriendo a Draco de forma burlona —además tu valiente caballero cargara con las cosas

—Me las pagaras —dijo Draco entre dientes mientras veía la sonrisa de Daphne y la mirada entusiasmada de Hermione, dio un bufido de frustración ante eso. Y dejo que Daphne lo llenara de bolsas que cargar, debía admitir que disfrutaba que Hermione se divirtiera haciendo algo que para él era importante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Theo no sabía quién era ese chico de Ravenclaw, lo único que sabía era que Luna parecía muy contenta, con lo que fuera que, él le estuviera diciendo

— ¿Ahora espías a la Lunática? —Preguntó Blaise agachándose

—No es espiar y no me gusta que le digas así. —Dijo Theo escondiéndose entre los arbustos—Solo me preocupo por Luna, como el buen chico que soy, ella es tan inocente, no se da cuenta que la está comiendo con la mirada, puede tener malas intenciones

— ¿El chico de Ravenclaw o tú? —Pregunto con una sonrisa Blaise —Aquí el único sospechoso con malas intenciones eres tú, mira que espiar a la pobre chica

— ¡Que no es espiar! Tú no sabes nada, yo me preocupo por Luna y ese chico debe pagar por estar viéndola de forma pervertida —Theo hablaba mientras Blaise prefería retirarse la mirada de Theodore le parecía sumamente escalofriante y eso era mucho decir. Mejor le preguntaría sobre sus problemas un día que no tuviera mirada de loco.

_«No la estoy acosando, __A ver, un momento: Ese es el problema con Blaise ¡Es tan poco romántico! Realmente me sorprende que consiga chicas incluso demoro con una más de un mes. Vamos, que un mes es verdaderamente un récord para Blaise. Sin embargo, como me repite siempre Blaise, sus relaciones son puramente físicas. Aunque el afirma sentir algo por Pansy. Así pues, ¿qué sentido tendría esperar un futuro con él? —Me pregunto a menudo si las chicas piensan en estas cosas cuando se enrollan con tipos como Blaise o Draco, aunque claro este último aun es un misterio para mí, saber que ocurrió realmente—. A ver, antes o después comenzará a sentirse Un incompetente por no lograr una relación estable, empezará a padecer ansiedad y se resentirá su rendimiento en la cama (aunque, claro, también tiene su fortuna), y entonces__ ¿Por qué yo no puedo querer tener algo serio? ¿Solo porque los Slytherin en su mayoría juegan con las chicas? Eso es muy injusto, por esas razones no espió a nadie, solo observo »_Dijo Theo

— ¿A quién observas? —Pregunto Luna acercándose al lugar donde estaba escondido Theo —No creo que sea malo que quieres algo serio

Theodore Nott trago pesado ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ella ahí?

— ¿Escuchaste todo? —Pregunto nervioso

Luna asintió lentamente y sonrió

—Creo que es algo lindo eso que piensas, aunque no entendí lo de las chicas imaginándose un futuro con alguien

—Eso... bu...Bueno yo... Yo —Theo comenzó a tartamudear —Yo me refería a otras chicas ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien ¿Y tú? —Luna lo vio con una sonrisa

—Bien, Luna tú... ¿Tú saldrías con un chico que quiere salir contigo? —Pregunto pero rápidamente se recrimino hacer la pregunta «Idiota, solo invítala a salir » pensó rápidamente

—No conozco a nadie así, pero creo que si

—Tú, ¿saldrías conmigo?—Pregunto Theo nervioso

— ¿Adónde quieres ir? —Pregunto Luna. Entonces Theo supo que no había entendido realmente lo que el trataba de insinuarle, es que él era tan poco romántico como la mayoría de los Slytherin que solo decía la palabra cama y las chicas rápido cedían, Luna era diferente las cosas así no funcionaban con ella, si quería que la chica lo viera como algo más que un amigo, tendría que tener un poco más de ingenio _«Estúpido Draco, tenía que atrapar a Granger ¿Cómo lo hizo? Debo averiguar qué cosas hizo»_

—A pasear, un día tú y yo solos —Theo sonrió de forma tierna. No apresuraría las cosas, tampoco quería asustarla diciéndole cosas como: Oye nuestros niños serán lindos y viviremos en una casa a las afueras de Londres, con un gran jardín. Parecería un loco y no es que lo hubiera pensado antes, quizá solo un par de veces fantaseaba con esas cosas pero no las diría de golpe. Suspiro y se despidió de Luna cuando vio volver a Daphne, quizá ella sabría cómo proceder con Luna, después de todo eran chicas usaban bragas las dos o eso esperaba, prefirió no pensar en la ropa interior de ninguna, de pronto se sintió como Blaise imaginando la ropa interior que podría estar llevando cualquier chica

—Estúpido Blaise —dijo tratando de alejar las imágenes de su mente.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione se sentía nerviosa y hasta cierto punto culpable, nada mejor que la culpa del comprador para terminar su semana, sentía que las compras la acusaban con su sola presencia.

— ¿Fuiste de compras con Daphne? —Dijo Blaise —La pequeña Weasley te matara como un perro abandonado, ya la veo morirás pronto —Enfatizo sus palabras

—Lo sé, me siento una _zorramiga_ —Dijo Hermione —Pero que Conste que trate de no disfrutar las compras

—Claro, esa blusa dice: _Ame ir de compras_, las pruebas te acusas veo culpabilidad en todos lados —Dijo Theo señalando la blusa

—No entiendo, solo fueron compras —Dijo Draco

Theo llevo su mano al pecho y puso cara de susto, como si Draco no entendiera la complejidad del asunto

—En el mundo de las mujeres no son solo compras, ella salió con la nueva novia de su ex, siendo su mejor amiga es alta traición al código de mejores amigas —Explico Theo —Vale ahora veo por qué creen que soy gay, pero cualquier chico debería saber eso, estar más en contacto con su yo femenino, no le hace mal a nadie

—No soy la nueva novia de nadie —dijo Daphne

—Theo tiene Razón, prometí que iría con Ginny de compras, pero me la pasa bien con Daphne, pero si preguntan pensé en ella cuando compre esas Blusas.

— ¡Claro! Esa blusa dice: _**Pensé en ti —**_Dijo Theo señalando la prenda de vestir

Hermione suspiro Theo tenía razón en algo había prometido ir con Ginny. Seguro su amiga se enojaría con ella, ¿Por qué no? Ella lo haría si Ginny saliera de compras si Draco la dejaba por alguna chica. Y la traición seria peor si saliera con la chica por la que la dejo, por donde lo viera se sentía culpable

—¿Han visto a Harry? —Pregunto Hermione

Los chicos negaron

—Bueno, no me interesa —dijo Draco tomando la mano de Hermione. —Por mi puede enojarse ella y de paso su hermano, es más estaría Feliz si lo hace

— ¡Draco! Deja de querer molestar a Ron

—Eso jamás pasara —dijo Draco con autosuficiencia ganándose la mirada seria de Hermione.

-.-.-.-.-.

Draco condujo a Hermione hasta la torre, le molestaba pasar el tiempo libre en compañía de los demás cuando podían hacer cosas más interesantes a solas

—Estás preciosa, por cierto —dijo Draco mientras acomodaba las compras.

—Gracias —Hermione lo miró y sintió que se derretía. Draco tenía una forma muy especial de mirarla y desnudarla con los ojos. Lo había estado haciendo aquella tarde en la tienda y ella había sentido cómo ardía su sangre. Si lo hubiera hecho otro le habría molestado, pero le encantaba que lo hiciera él su cuerpo reaccionaba a las miradas que Draco solía darle

— ¿Quieres que guarde las cosas? —Draco se situó tras ella y, antes de que Hermione pudiera responder, le había quitado la bolsa de las manos y las había puesto aun lado. Hermione pudo aspirar el provocativo aroma de su colonia y sentir su cuerpo apoyado contra el de ella. Cerró los ojos al experimentar una oleada de deseo.

—Ya está —Draco dejó la bolsa en el suelo para apoyar las manos en la cintura de Hermione y besarla en la mejilla—. He pasado el día deseando acariciarte... —susurró.

—Y yo a ti —Hermione apoyó la espalda contra él y alzó una mano para acariciarle el cabello.

Draco deslizó las manos por los costados del cuerpo de Hermione, cuyos pechos reaccionaron de inmediato.

—Das un sentido completamente nuevo a abrir una bolsa de compras, nena—murmuró roncamente contra su cuello, y Hermione giró sobre sí misma y se derritió entre sus brazos.

A Draco le gustaba cómo hacía aquello, cómo reaccionaba a sus caricias y se acoplaba sensualmente a su cuerpo. Mientras la contemplaba en el gran comedor esa mañana había imaginado aquel momento. La había escuchado mientras hablaba con su habitual eficiencia, durante el día y había disfrutado pensando que un rato después se ocuparía de alterar su aparente frialdad externa hasta hacer aflorar la ardiente mujer que se ocultaba tras ésta. Hermione era extremadamente sexy... y ardiente en la cama. Aquello lo fascinaba, y tenía intención de explorar cada centímetro cuadrado de su cuerpo allí mismo... en aquel mismo momento. La besó apasionadamente en los labios y ella respondió con la misma intensidad. Aquello también le gustaba.

—El sexo es tan bueno entre nosotros... —murmuró Draco mientras deslizaba los labios hacia su cuello.

—Creí que querías que fuéramos a que me hicieran el hechizo para saber si será niño o niña—dijo Hermione jugando con el cabello de Draco

Draco alzó burlonamente una ceja.

—Si tú lo dices... pero yo tenía en mente otra cosa en este momento.

—Ya lo he notado —Hermione sonrió y se apartó de él. Lo que había en la mente de Draco no era sexo solamente

—Bonita corbata —dijo Hermione comenzando a quitársela

Hermione sintió que se le encogía el estómago. Aquélla era otra cosa que había hecho sin ningún motivo; comprarle un regalo.

—Sí, ¿verdad? Me la regalo una chica

— ¿Debo estar celosa? —Pregunto con una sonrisa Hermione

La ropa de Hermione fue rápidamente descartada y Draco buscó de inmediato con las manos el calor de su cuerpo semidesnudo. Hermione cerró los ojos al sentir una oleada de deseo. Ella tampoco podía esperar. Había deseado aquello toda la tarde.

Sus labios se encontraron en un apasionado beso. Hermione rodeó el cuello de Draco con sus brazos y se perdió en sus caricias.

Los besos de Draco se volvieron aún más intensos y sus manos fieramente posesivas. De pronto se apartó de ella para deslizar la mirada por las seductoras curvas de su cuerpo, cubierto tan sólo por una tentadora y diminuta ropa interior.

—Eres preciosa, Hermione —dijo mientras deslizaba un dedo por el borde del sujetador de encaje. El cuerpo de ella respondió de inmediato a su caricia.

Sólo hacía dos días que habían hecho el amor, pero anhelaba aquellas caricias. Cuando Draco tiró hacia abajo del sujetador para dejar expuestas las cremosas curvas de sus pechos, Hermione sintió que todo su ser revivía. Draco la besó en el cuello mientras le acariciaba los pechos y luego siguió con la boca el rastro de sus manos. Cuando Hermione sentía que estaba a punto de explotar de deseo, Draco la tomó en brazos y la llevó al dormitorio. En cuanto estuvieron en la cama, Hermione empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Draco.

—Te deseo tanto... —murmuró Draco al oído de Hermione

Una vez descartada la camisa, deslizó las manos por los hombros desnudos del chico. Tenía un cuerpo fabuloso, en plena forma, como el de un atleta. El deseo que sentía empezaba a volverse febril y, cuando sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, la pasión se volvió más salvaje, menos controlada. Draco la atrajo hacia sí y de pronto estaba dentro de ella, tomándola con poderosos empujones a la vez que le acariciaba los pechos casi con ternura.

Las sensaciones que despertó en Hermione fueron abrumadoramente intensas, pero ella trató de no entregarse por completo a ellas, de prolongar el placer. Pero la necesidad fue creciendo hasta que ya no pudo más y, unos instantes después, ambos estallaban juntos en un millón de fragmentos de puro placer.

— ¡Guau! —fue todo lo que pudo decir Hermione, sin aliento.

Draco sonrió roncamente mientras se tumbaba a su lado.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Ha sido perfecto

—Presumido —dijo Hermione abrazándolo

—Por cierto iremos con mis padres en unas horas

— ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? —pregunto aterrorizada Hermione

—Pero si te lo dije mientras comprábamos

Hermione repaso mentalmente las palabras de Draco, había dicho algo sobre rebelde y algunas otras cosas, la verdad no estaba prestando mucha atención en ese momento. Para ser realistas Draco jugaba sucio ¿Cómo podía creer que ella escucharía eso? Cuando la mirada de una forma seductora cada vez que salía de probarse un vestido.

—Pero el sexo fue bueno —dijo Draco anticipando su reacción

—Eres tramposo Draco Malfoy —dijo Hermione imaginándose entrando en casa de los Malfoy, y teniendo que ser amable con Lucius o Narcissa, solo pensarlo la estremecía.

—Bueno, tal vez lo soy, pero solo es porque te quiero y quiero que estés a salvo.

Hermione resopló. No veía como ir a casa de los Malfoy la mantendría a salvo

—De acuerdo —finalmente se rindió, pensando las cosas de forma fría no tenía nada que temer, esa como había dicho Draco también era su casa ahora

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-

Mcgonagall revisaba los documentos que el ministro le había dado, su expresión no era muy buena

— ¿Que te aflige de nuevo Minerva? —El retrato de Albus pregunto.

—Seguro es algo, sobre el supuesto romance—dijo el retrato Snape sin mucho entusiasmo—En lo personal lo encuentro de mal gusto, ventilar esos asuntos

—No seas muy estricto, son jóvenes —Dijo el antiguo director

—Severus tiene Razón en este asunto, no me gusta nada, ¿Por qué Lucius Accedería a este tipo de cosas? —dijo la directora, terminando de acomodar los documentos frente a ella

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¿No habías dicho que solo serían cinco minutos? —le acusó, feroz Draco—. ¡Has tardado más de una hora!

—Dime que eso no ha sido ironía, porque no es lindo

—Cariño, lo que no es lindo es esperar demasiado, dijiste cinco minutos y tardaste demasiado ¿Qué tanto hacías?

Hermione suspiro profundo

—Cielo, deja de quejarte—dijo Hermione empujando a Draco del hombro. — Además tuve que ponerme este lindo vestido que elegiste para mí—Hermione sonrió nerviosamente—Ir con tus padres me causa un poco de nervios.

—Tranquila, ellos ya te aman y si no, ten por seguro que no te mataran… aun—Draco sonrió dándole énfasis a sus palabras

—Eso es un detalle sin importancia—afirmo Hermione

Draco suspiro sabía que había algo extraño en esa extraña reunión de última hora con sus padres. Si su Padre lo quisiera tanto, le habría dicho qué demonios le pasó a su familia en los últimos seis meses. En lugar de eso, su padre seguía fingiendo que la vida era normal, cuando era todo lo contrario. Draco tenía un mal presentimiento sobre lo que fuera que su padre estuviera planeando. Inconscientemente tomo la mano de Hermione

—Tranquila, no pasara nada —le dijo tratando de calmarla, aunque no estaba muy seguro de nada.

* * *

Si llegaste hasta aquí Hola ^^/ espero hayas disfrutado el capitulo y me lo hagas saber con un comentario

Antes que Nada: bueno agradecer por sus comentarios deseándome que me recupere pronto y por la paciencia. no ha sido fácil poder actualizar teniendo en cuenta que se supone no debería estar frente a un ordenador, pero me encanta la historia y no me gusta estar mucho tiempo sin actualizar. así que aquí me tienen, como lo prometí en mi Face antes del viernes ^^

La pregunta del Face:

•Deben dejar su comentario primero antes de contestar

**_¿Que causo la enemistad entre las hermanas Greengrass? _**


	18. La naturaleza para Mentir Parte ll

_**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K ROWLING**_

_**Sin más aquí está el capitulo**_

_**(Me disculpo por algunas faltas de ortografía que puede haber, no tengo el tiempo suficiente, para corregir todo el capítulo)**_

_**DATO CURIOSO: a veces Fanfiction, me separa las frases, me corta las palabras o las junta Q_Q [simplemente me odia la página]**_

IDO, IDO

**Capítulo 18**

**La naturaleza para Mentir Parte ll**

* * *

_Un amante que no es indiscreto no es tal en absoluto. La _Discreción y la devoción son términos contradictorios.__

_THOMAS HARDY (1840-1928)_

_Escritor y poeta británico_

* * *

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

¿Alguna vez has tenido que contar una mentira a alguien que conoces? Sólo totalmente Porque es necesario... O eso crees. No Estoy hablando del chico que crees que te gusta que crece y se pone desgarbado y feo y lleno de acné, o tu amiga de Habitación a la cual no tienes nada que contarle cuando cae la noche y están solas en el cuarto, o incluso a una chica conocida que de repente se aparta y se vuelve gótica o malvada o una de esas chicas modelo del colegio. No. Estoy hablando de tu alma gemela. El chico que conoces en todo sentido. Quién sabe todo sobre ti. Un día, él se da vuelta y es una persona completamente diferente. Bueno, y no puedes saber porque, porque alrededor de ustedes hay muchas mentiras, que ocultan la verdad de cómo ocurrieron las cosas en la única noche que no puedes recordar claramente, la habilidad de mentir varia de acuerdo a las personas pero hay ocasiones en las que el mejor mentiroso es engañado por sus propias conclusiones o lo que cree saber ¿No me crees? Pues Sucede

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco, estaba molesto y confundido, no entendía que pretendía su padre con todo lo que hacía, sus acciones no correspondían; simplemente había algo extraño y eso no le gustaba

— ¿Qué es esto? —Pregunto Hermione viendo a Rita y otros periodistas

—No lo sé, mi padre no dijo nada de esto en la carta

—Oh.

Aquel suave aliento hizo que Draco se volviera desde donde estaba, de Pie su madre, había susurrado y ahora se detuvo al bajar las escaleras para mirar con ojos acuosos mientras Hermione se enredaba con el dobladillo del vestido que Draco había elegido para ella.

Narcissa Malfoy había estado muy a menudo últimamente con los ojos llorosos, desde que habían recibido la noticia de estar en la quiebra, y que Lucius le dijera que prácticamente había vendido a Draco sin que este lo supiera

La madre de Draco no estaba llevando bien la noticia, tampoco el asunto sobre él bebe que se aproximaba.

Más concretamente, no reaccionaba bien al hecho de que Draco se mudaría pronto con la chica y tendría su propia familia, después de que las clases finalizaran.

Sabía que su hijo estaba feliz de verla saludable y lista para tener nietos. Era la Parte del dinero, lo que su hijo no sabía lo que la preocupaba últimamente

Draco compartió una sonrisa con Hermione, luego sacudió su cabeza hacia Su madre y dijo con tierna exasperación,

— ¿Me veo tan horrible que eso te hace llorar, madre?

— ¡No! —Negó Narcissa Malfoy con un jadeo—. Te ves encantador, querido Mío. Muy encantador. El traje resalta el color de tus ojos. Es muy apropiado—Dijo examinando a su hijo, lo notaba diferente su atuendo era más relajado, tenía el cabello ligeramente alborotado y llevaba unos Jeans con su traje, algo que le parecía extraño, también parecía que tenía un poco de barba, lo que la hacía ver un poco más maduro, dio un suspiro al darse cuenta que no solo la forma de vestir había cambiado en él, ahora mostraba una ligera sonrisa. Una que jamás había visto antes en su hijo, parecía orgulloso y feliz.

— ¿Entonces por qué pareces tan desgraciada? —preguntó suavemente Draco — ¿Es por los periodistas? —Dijo bajando el tono de voz — ¿Qué es todo esto?

Narcissa Malfoy froto sus manos en forma nerviosa, no sabía que decir

—Bueno, el ministro está aquí y la gente quiere saber sobre ustedes, así que tu padre y él decidieron que sería bueno verlos en un ambiente familiar

Hermione sintió que los exhibían como animales de circos para complacer a las multitudes ¿Acaso ahora su vida privada seria de dominio público? supuso que la respuesta era un sí.

—Oh. Es sólo que pareces tan…tan inesperado. ¡Oh, Señora Malfoy! No sé si este bien esto

—No te preocupes querida —Narcissa le sonrió y abrazo a Draco —Mi bebe ya es un hombre—se lamentó ante las cámaras. Que en ese momento comenzaban a tomar fotos

— ¡Madre! —Draco sonrió con paciencia

— Sí lo es. Es tiempo de que se deje a la familia para construir su propio hogar—Interrumpió Lucius sonriendo para las cámaras

Había una media docena de Periodistas en la reunión Familiar incluyendo al ministro

—Señora Malfoy —Dijo Kingsley besando la mano de Hermione con una sonrisa.

Lucius sonrió triunfante mientras entraban a la casa.

Draco estaba confundido esa no era la mansión Malfoy, sabía que habían tenido problemas pero no estaba enterado hasta qué punto , al parecer su padre había vendido la mansión y había comprado una casa más chica, aunque claro había estilo en ese lugar

— ¿Qué paso con la mansión? —no pudo evitar preguntar

—Bueno, ahora esta es nuestra casa —contesto Lucius, tratando de evadir el tema

Rita Skeeter los seguía muy de cerca sonrió ante la aparente ignorancia del joven Malfoy, con una sonrisa se apresuró a hablar, si quería una primicia debía ser astuta

—Esta es la mansión que ha sido comprada gracias a la boda con la señorita Granger ahora Malfoy, ¿No es lindo? Ahora comparten todo.

Draco no comprendía muy bien lo que esa mujer insinuaba, además ¿Por qué los estaba siguiendo hasta la sala?

El ministro sonrió nervioso

—No agobiemos a los jóvenes con estas cosas —dijo tratando de desviar la atención a los dos chicos que parecían no tener idea de nada

—Pero esto es muy interesante —dijo la periodista, logrando captar la atención de los demás —Dígame señora Malfoy, lo siento es complicado ahora que hay dos, Hermione ¿Sabías del acuerdo matrimonial que dice que la mitad de tu fortuna por derrotar al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, ahora también pertenece a tu esposo?, bueno a la familia, porque al final de cuentas todos son familia ahora

Hermione le dio una mirada a Draco de desconcierto, Draco parecía en una especie de estado de shock ante la noticia ¿Qué significaba eso? Draco quería respuestas, apretó los puños y pudo sentir como Hermione se ponía tensa, sabía que ella no sabía nada al igual que él.

Hermione dio su mejor sonrisa fingida

—Claro, ahora somos familia y lo mío es de Draco como Draco es mío —dijo apretando el brazo del chico, Hermione se podía hacer una vaga idea de lo que estaba pasando, recordó las palabras de Ron sobre los artículos y sobre el amor rentable, por una razón todo parecía tener sentido ahora, no pudo evitar sentirse usada

Narcissa, pudo notar el desconcierto en el rostro de ambos, sabía que necesitaba hacer algo, si seguía por ese camino ella se sentiría más humillada de lo que ya estaba y podía imaginar la reacción de su hijo, él realmente parecía querer a la chica, dudaba que fuera parte del plan de su esposo

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? —Dijo apartando a la chica de Draco y llevándola a un lugar apartado — No me malinterpretes, querida, no es lo que tú piensas, cualquier cosa que creas saber o pensar no es así, Draco no tiene la mínima idea de lo que ocurrió —se detuvo sentía vergüenza por lo que su esposo estaba haciendo con ellos —Supongo que ni siquiera lo has visto; esta tan confundido como tú, pero lo cierto es que mi esposo ha preparado todo esto sin el permiso de mi hijo, cuando se casaron él y el ministro arreglaron eso, yo me acabo de enterar que había un acuerdo en la hoja de matrimonio, donde el patrimonio de ambos seria compartido —se detuvo quería estar segura que nadie oyera lo que estaba por decir —Pero lo cierto es que nuestra familia está en la ruina y Lucius cree que es justo que tu des una dote por casarte con Draco

— ¿Dote? —Dijo Hermione sorprendida —Es condenadamente extraño.

— ¿Perdón? —Pregunto Narcissa por el vocabulario que había empleado

—Lo que oyó, no soy una persona que puedan utilizar —sonrió —Bien, si logro entender las cosas su familia me está utilizando para tener cierto grado de credibilidad, a cambio me permiten ser de su familia —dijo lentamente —A cambio de mi nombre y fortuna, su esposo me ofrece el apellido Malfoy o mejor dicho a Draco.

Narcissa asintió, realmente le sorprendió la rapidez con la que había analizado y comprendido la situación, al parecer no era broma eso que decía que era la bruja más inteligente de su generación, siempre pensó que Draco exageraba cuando describía a la chica, con dotes que no correspondían a una hija de Muggles, en aquel tiempo Draco lo decía con cierto desprecio y un poco de coraje hacia ella.

Hermione dio una sonrisa extraña y luego vio a Lucius «Bueno hagamos negocios» Pensó mientras volvía con los demás —Gracias por decirlo —dijo con una grata sonrisa en el rostro.

La cena fue todo menos agradable para Draco que no paraba de lanzar una mirada asesina a su padre, los periodistas se habían ido y de nuevo sentía que no sabía nada, era como los tiempos de Voldemort donde el miedo se acentuaba en él, por la incertidumbre, pero esta ocasión era por no saber qué es lo que ocurría a su alrededor, todos parecían saber más de su vida que él, y eso no podía estar bien. De hecho estaba lejos de estar bien.

—Deberían anunciar Pronto el embarazo, no queremos que la gente comience a hablar —dijo el ministro

Draco alzó la vista de su comida, sorprendido al oírle murmurar aquello, iba a decirle unas cuantas cosas a ese hombre, pero Hermione tomo su brazo, ella estaba tan sorprendida que el ministro estuviera tan interesado en esa farsa, dudaba que realmente creyera las mentiras de Lucius, lo más probable era que fuera algo político, respiro hondo tratando que las náuseas se pasaran pronto. Sentía hambre pero el olor de la comida le producía asco, en cambio tenía ganas de unos dulces.

—Claro, no queremos que la gente piense que no es verdad nuestro ¿Cómo lo llaman? ¿Trágico amor? ¿Amor de ensueño?—Pregunto recargándose en el hombro de su esposo

Narcissa noto como su hijo se parecía mucho a su padre en el día de su boda: guapo, fuerte, y también refunfuñaba como él

—Padre ¿Podemos Hablar en privado?

Lucius alzo una ceja y luego con toda la gala posible de modales aristocráticos se levantó de la mesa.

Draco hizo lo propio arreglo su saco y siguió a su padre hasta el estudio una vez que se cercioro que estaban solos por fin hablo

— ¿Qué es todo esto? —Pregunto irritado Draco — ¿Cómo que su dinero?

—Tranquilo, hijo has hecho bien; por fin puedo decir que has hecho algo bien, cuando te dije que no lo arruinaras aquella vez en Hogwarts jamás pensé que fueras capaz de lograr que ese chica se fijara en ti, vamos que no eres precisamente alguien fácil, pero como lo prometí, te devuelvo esto —Lucius saco de una pequeña caja el anillo de los Malfoy —Creo que te lo mereces, después de tener que soportar mezclar nuestra sangre, no debió ser fácil para ti

—Esto es raro —dijo Draco con un tono de voz elevado

— ¿Qué es raro, hijo?

—Esto, todo esto que dices ¿Me devuelves el anillo? ¿Por qué?

—No lo entiendes, gracias a que ahora estamos emparentados con ella, podemos volver a circular en la comunidad mágica, hemos recibido propuestas de negocios importantes, todo por el nombre de esa chica

— ¿Esa chica? Lamento decepcionarte de nuevo Padre, pero yo no hice nada de lo que estas insinuando, esa chica como la llamas es la mujer con la que me case, y tendrá mi hijo, tu nieto, no es solo esa chica tiene nombre me gustaría que la llamaras por su nombre, ella no es una chica más.

—Hijo, no tienes que actuar más, nadie nos escucha, sabemos bien que jamás la has soportado; todos lo saben, la gente cree lo suyo gracias a mi inmensa propaganda, he vendido la imagen de su amor por todo el mundo mágico así que frente a las personas puedes ser amable y dulce con ella, pero si quieres ir con otras chicas en privado puedes hacerlo, no me meteré en tu vida suficiente debes de tener con fingir que realmente la quieres a ella y su pequeño bastardo, Pero debes comprender que la familia necesita esto, así que no defraudes a esta familia de nuevo —Lucius apunto con su bastón a Draco

La puerta del estudio se abrió y Draco se puso pálido frente a él, estaba Hermione y parecía que había oído todo, su expresión era seria.

Intercambió una mirada divertida con su marido, Draco, que se había dado la vuelta de su conversación con su padre a tiempo Para captar la mirada de su esposa.

—Esto ha sido muy revelador —dijo viendo a Draco —Un negocio, ¿Eso es lo que es todo esto? —Pregunto como si no supiera las cosas —Bien señor Malfoy, mejor Lucius ya que yo estoy pagando por todo esto —señalo el lugar. —creo que es hora que hablemos. —dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

Draco no pudo evitar excitarse al ver la mirada de Hermione, le recordó la vez que se había defendido de Astoria, tenía la misma mirada de fuego y eso le encantaba.

Lucius hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero asintió.

—Tranquilo Lucius.—dijo Hermione —Puede seguir con todo lo que hace, la propaganda, la casa y todo, pero a cambio usted no se meterá en mi vida ni en la de Draco, es decir esto es una transacción de negocios, yo le doy mi reputación y usted me da a Draco, es un mal trato admitámoslo, usted gana y yo… Bueno me quedo con Draco, no quiero que usted se involucre en nuestra vida mucho menos en la de mi hijo, al que usted llama bastardo, él no será parte de todo esto, usted no hablara de él, mucho menos hará negocios con su nombre o lo mencionara, salvo para decir lo feliz que esta por la noticia, usted seguirá fingiendo que me soporta a cambio yo le doy de nuevo credibilidad, créame le hace falta, ¿Puede imaginar lo que pasara si se enteran de esto? ¿A quién creen que le crean? A la pobre chica que lucho por esta comunidad y que gracias a sus amigos derroto a Voldemort y fue utilizada por un hombre sin escrúpulos y su familia, para quitarle su dinero, o al hombre que juro matar a media comunidad mágica por ser de "Sangre sucia" —dijo Hermione seria—¿Quién pierde más en esto?

Lucius pareció meditar las cosas un momento; no era un mal trato, lo único que le molestaba era la actitud de la chica, literalmente lo tenía contra la espada y la pared, trago pesado y trato que su nerviosismo no se notara.

—Me parece justo —dijo el hombre

—A mí no —finalmente intervino Draco —No soy un objeto que puedan vender

—Hijo, creo que eso ya quedo claro —Lucius sonrió de lado—Es por la familia, ahora tú tendrás una propia. —dijo Lucius dando por terminada la conversación dejando a Draco con la palabra en la boca, el chico estaba más que molesto con todos, vio a Hermione con ojos cargados de furia. Pero ella no se inmuto, por el contrario parecía feliz, era como si se vengara de todas las veces que él, la había humillado en la escuela. Ese pensamiento lo hizo sentir más enojado aun.

—Un placer, por cierto debería hacer algo las arrugas comienzan a formarse y puede decirle al ministro que ha sido un placer ser usada por su bien político —dijo con sarcasmo Hermione, tomo la mano de Draco que seguía molesto pero la siguió

—Querida, fue increíble —dijo Narcissa cuando los vio, había estado escuchando la conversación.

—No, no lo fue, jamás me había sentido tan humillado—dijo Draco viéndolas molesto.

Hermione ignoró sus palabras y le agarró de la camiseta con fuerza. Hasta sacarlo de la mansión, mientras Draco Hablaba molesto con los ojos fijos en ella. Entonces Hermione le sonrió.

Lucius sonrió a su esposa y luego vio como salían de la casa

— ¿Contenta?—pregunto el hombre

—Sí, es la única forma que Draco por fin se aleje de todo esto y un poco de nosotros —dijo un poco triste

—Bueno, no tuve que esforzarme mucho—dijo Lucius reconfortando a su esposa —Simplemente no quiero que este cerca de nosotros, las cosas son aun difíciles y no quiero que la gente lo siga señalando es mejor si fingimos que cortamos lazos, ella lo hizo bien. —Susurro al oído de su mujer, cuando recordó que el ministro estaba en la otra habitación.

—Tu madre me lo pidió —finalmente dijo Hermione sin dar muchos detalles—Me conto el plan de tu padre y todo, me pidió que hiciera lo posible por alejar a tu padre de nosotros, de nuestra vida, ella está preocupada por ti

— ¿Sabes lo humillado que me sentí ahí adentro?—dijo Draco seriamente

—Lo entiendo, te prometo que te lo compensare —dijo sonriéndole —Vamos, volvamos a la escuela —dijo Hermione sujetando fuertemente el brazo de Draco—Lo siento creo que no me siento bien —dijo tratando de no caerse.

Draco la sujeto, de pronto todo el enojo se había transformado en preocupación al ver a Hermione desmayarse y antes de darse cuenta estaban en san Mungo, al diablo que se enteraran del embarazo, ver a Hermione pálida lo había asustado, rápidamente busco a un Medimago, no tardaron en atenderlos, después de todo eran la pareja del momento todos querían saber que ocurría con ellos.

—No se preocupe —dijo la mujer que atendió a Hermione —Ella está bien, solo tuvo un mareo normal, por causa del embarazo—La mujer los vio y luego sonrió —Ellos están bien

— ¿Ellos? —Pregunto Draco temiendo la respuesta — ¿Quiénes son ellos?

—Sus bebes —contesto la mujer —Son dos

— ¿Dos? —Draco estaba pálido, al igual que Hermione —Que emoción…—dijo sin mucho ánimo

Hermione quería matar a Draco, no le era suficiente embarazarla a la primera, tenían que ser dos, «Gracias óvulos» pensó sintiéndose traicionada por su propio cuerpo

La mujer salió de la habitación y Draco sonrió nervioso, estaba asustado, más de lo que podía reconocerlo, un hijo estaba bien…pero Dos eso era una jugada muy sucia por parte del destino, si es que había un destino, simplemente lo odiaba y se lo demostraba de maneras inesperadas

—Ese no era el trato —Hablo finalmente y señalo el vientre de Hermione —Escuchen bebes, teníamos un trato, era uno, jamás tomamos la promoción del dos por uno, eso es jugar sucio, ¡ah ya entiendo! son Malfoy y quieren jugar sucio

Hermione vio a Draco y no pudo evitar sonreír

—Draco ¿Estas pelando con los bebes?

—No los defiendas, hicieron Trampa, son dos —dijo serio —Dos, ¿Entiendes? De pronto actúan como Malfoy's y ni siquiera han nacido.

— ¿Cómo puedes pelear con ellos?

—Nos entendemos, porque esas cositas que están ahí pronto saldrán y entonces comenzaran a querer cosas, como un cuarto cada uno y luego un día tendré que construir una prisión, porque cualquier aprovechado va a querer seducir a mi hija y no lo dejare

—Draco, ya hablamos de esto, no sabemos si hay alguna niña, quizá son niños los dos

— ¡Aja!, eso quisieras tú, lo se adoras mi rostro y quieres que sean niños para ver pequeños Draco's lindos, pero no pasara—dijo Draco —Bebes entiendan algo, su madre es mía, yo solo se las presto un día tendrán que devolvérmela

—Esto es ridículo, te ves ridículo peleando con mi vientre, ellos aún no nacen, ¿sabes qué? hagamos el hechizo para saber el sexo de los bebes—Hermione alzo los brazos en señal de rendición — ¿Cómo logras desesperarme siempre?

—Bien, pero insisto jugaron sucio, el trato era uno y de pronto pff dos, ¿coincidencia? no lo creo, ellos planearon todo desde que supieron dónde estaban

—Espera, ¿Cómo pudieron planearlo?... Olvídalo no quiero saber lo que tu retorcida mente esta imaginando justo ahora—dijo tratando de no adivinar nada de lo que Draco pudiera estar imaginando —Piénsalo así, realmente eres bueno en lo tuyo—dijo Hermione sonriendo —Dos Malfoy mas en el mundo, deberías estar orgulloso y no peleando con ellos. Pueden oírte

— ¿Enserio? —pregunto Draco tomando su mano.

—Enserio, ellos sienten y oyen y si tú no los quieres ellos lo sentirán

—No digas eso yo si los quiero, solo no me gusta que traten de pasarse de listos conmigo.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, mientras pedía que le hicieran el hechizo para saber que serían sus bebes, le costaba pensar en que tendrían dos, en algo tenía Razón Draco dos era demasiada responsabilidad y sobre todo algo inesperado, sonrió imaginado dos pequeños bebes, quizá fueran rubios como Draco, no estaba aceptando las acusaciones de Draco sobre querer tener dos pequeños que se parecieran a él, simplemente que serían muy lindos y apuestos.

El hechizo no demoro mucho en menos de media hora estaban los resultados

—Bueno, tiene dos meses y medio de embarazo, el resultado puede ser un poco confuso, pero todo indica que es un niño y una niña

—Típico —dijo Draco —Ellos me llevan la contra desde ahorita

— ¿Perdón? —dijo la Medí maga

—No le preste atención— dijo Hermione sonriendo, no quería que pensaran que estaban locos, quizá si lo estaban un poco pero tampoco era algo que quería que los demás supieran, aunque ya podía imaginarse lo que pasaría en los siguientes días cuando la noticia saliera en los periódicos y claro Lucius daría los por menores del asunto, fingiría que todo eso realmente le importaba, Hermione estaba más que dispuesta a pagar si con eso se libraban de la serpiente que tenía por suegro. Y de lo que fuera que el ministro quisiera lograr con todo el asunto, de pronto entendió a Harry y sus constantes quejas sobre los medios sobre él, como buitres después que derrotara a Voldemort.

—Te lo dije, ellos no me quieren, pero te diré algo ella es mi favorita —le susurro

—Draco, los dos son tuyos

—Lo sé, no se lo diré al otro, pueden oírnos no lo digas fuerte o se enterara y será tu culpa que piense que no lo quiero

«Merlín dame paciencia para no matarlo pronto »Hermione vio a Draco y su cara de incertidumbre y confusión y sonrió, el realmente podía ser encantador de una forma extraña.

— ¿Qué crees que hacen los demás? —Pregunto Draco

—No sé, en la escuela haciendo los deberes o haciendo algo, viviendo su vida—Contesto Hermione mientras se levantaba y Draco la ayudaba a caminar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Theo sostuvo unos minutos el formulario en alto, mientras trataba de hacer encajar los números

—Repíteme ¿Por qué lo hacemos? —Pregunto Blaise sin apartar la mirada de la revista

—Porque es obligatorio hacerlo ¿Crees que quiero pasar mi noche haciendo esto? —Dijo Theo arrebatándole la revista a su amigo — ¿Por qué estás leyendo Corazón de bruja?

—Para conocer a las adolescentes y mil formas de enamorar a tu chico—dijo Blaise leyendo el encabezado

— ¡Aja! Y yo soy el gay —Theo lo vio de forma acusadora —ya enserio ¿Por qué lo estás leyendo?

—De acuerdo, me gustan estas revistas, soy un pervertido que lee revistas de chicas y de moda, uno no puede estar fuera de moda, eso sí es delito, ¿Has notado como Draco cambio su forma de vestir? Es como si Granger fuera un agujero negro anti moda, y yo no pienso caer en ese agujero, no señor si dirán algo de los Zabini es que somos muy bien vestidos y muy sexis.

— ¿Pueden creer que tengamos que hacer esto?—Interrumpió Daphne sentándose frente a ellos — ¡Oh el último número de corazón de Bruja! —dijo tomando la revista

—Por eso nunca leo, luego me culpan…—dijo Blaise sacando otra revista — ¡Aja! ¡Lo sabía! Está muy claro aquí lo dice

— ¿Qué dice? —Pregunto Daphne

—_**Diez formas de saber si le gustas —**_dijo Blaise emocionado —Aquí pone que claramente: _"Si el chico que te gusta muestra celos al verte con otro chico es probable que le gustes más de lo que quiere admitir" _—Blaise sonrió —es obvio que Pansy quiere probarme, es astuta pero no caeré en su juego, no señor no demostrare que me interesa si habla con la comadreja

— ¿Y te interesa? —Pregunto Theo

—Obvio que sí, ella es mi chica, aunque lo niegue, pero no caeré en su juego, le he devuelto el golpe me hare el desinteresado

—Ahora la Quaffle está de su lado de la cancha —dijo Daphne de forma perspicaz

— ¿Cuál Quaffle? No estamos jugando Quidditch —dijo Blaise sorprendido

—Olvídenlo, son idiotas, todos los hombres son idiotas por naturaleza

— ¿Problemas con Potter, querida Princesa? ¿Acaso ya te dijo algo?

—No, no me ha dicho nada —dijo hojeando la revista de forma violenta—Tampoco es como si yo esperara que me dijera algo, vamos que él está con la pequeña comadreja

—Oh, tú te enamoraste, no fue solo sexo casual —dijo Blaise apuntándole con el dedo de forma muy descarada. —Y ahora que él ya te tuvo te evita, típico de los hombres

—Exacto, todos ustedes son unos desgraciados, perdón Theo; tu solo eres extraño, hablo de Blaise y los demás hombres del mundo

— ¡Oye! Que no fui yo quien consiguió la mercancía y ahora no quiere pagar —dijo Blaise de forma indignada — ¿Por qué Theo es solo "Extraño" y yo un desgraciado? —pregunto hojeando la sección de moda de la revista. —En todo caso es Potter, el que te dejo así, ansiosa y con ganas de mas

—Tranquilo, asumamos que Potter no es como nosotros —dijo Theo —.Dudo seriamente que él tenga una lista de números y nombres—Inmediatamente Theodore comprendió que había dicho más de lo debido al ver la cara de intriga y curiosidad de su compañera —Deberíamos continuar con esto, creo que el agente del ministerio nos está robando —dijo tratando de desviar el tema —Si, nos está robando —enfatizo sus palabras —Por eso estamos aquí en el mundo Muggle haciendo inventario —Theo desvió la mirada por todo el lugar—¡Que divertido!

— ¿Que es una lista de nombres y números? —Pregunto Daphne

—Nada, créeme no quieres saberlo —dijo Blaise —Solo es una tontería

—Vamos, díganme —dijo Daphne quitándole la hoja de inventario a su compañero

—De acuerdo, pero no digas que no te lo advertimos —Blaise oculto su rostro tras la revista de moda —Tenemos una lista con los nombres de las chicas que ligamos y ellas tienen su número conforme, tu sabes —Blaise, comenzó a sudar mientras la mirada de Daphne se clavaba en él, como un puñal —Que tan buenas son en la cama, ¿Recuerdas el verano cuando todos te veían, después que terminaste con Draco?

Daphne puso cara ofendida

— ¿Puso mi nombre en eso? —Pregunto casi gritando

Ambos chicos asintieron

— ¿Qué numero tengo? Vamos quiero saber —esta vez su voz sonaba ansiosa

—un siete —dijo tímidamente Theo

— ¿Qué? ¿Un siete? Draco es idiota ¿Cómo que un siete? Yo merezco como mínimo un ocho

—Uno creería que te ofendería que hubiera puesto tu nombre y que lo publicara para que todos los hombres de nuestra casa pudieran verlo, no el hecho de un siete en tu calificación

— ¿Por qué me preocuparía eso? Son idiotas, no puedo esperar nada mas de ustedes, sería como creer que Ronald Weasley cambiara un día su fea forma de comer o vestir, ahora que lo pienso eso puede pasar, ¡Pero! Su idiotez jamás se ira; ahora díganme quien está en el primer lugar

Ambos chicos se vieron y luego negaron

—Realmente no sabemos, la lista va cambiando por ejemplo yo tengo la mía y Créeme jamás he dado una puntuación tan alta, por ejemplo Astoria es un seis en la mía y en la de Theo creo que un seis también

—Cierto, como puede ser un ocho en la lista de alguien más, al final se promedia lo que todos pongan y se da la calificación, pero como tú solo apareces en la de Draco no puedo decirte más, pero alégrate Pansy promedia un seis y Astoria un cinco al final

Daphne no sabía si estaba sorprendida, indignada o intrigada o quizá todo al mismo tiempo

—Un siete —dijo molesta —Eso soy, por eso Harry no me dice nada, ahora lo entiendo. Soy mala en la cama, ahora todo tiene sentido ¿Por qué que chico no me hablaría después de probar esto? —Se señaló —pero soy un siete… por eso no me habla— dijo de forma dramática —Estúpido Draco y estúpida lista de nombre y números

—Bueno, no creo que la chica Weasley sea tan ardiente, aunque ya sabes lo que dicen de las calladas, ¿Crees que no tengo curiosidad por Granger? —Dijo Blaise—Ella es tan callada y su ropa, siempre usa ropa que le queda grande, Pero en la boda lucía un cuerpo de diez, las calladitas pueden tener algo, creo que cuando volvamos iré a la biblioteca a buscarme una —dijo Blaise. —Así le demuestro a Pansy que no me afecta que coquetee con Weasley. Soy demasiado Listo, descubrí su plan

—Malfoy —corrigió Theo—Ahora es Malfoy no Granger y es verdad son preguntas que no me dejan dormir, soy un chico sano y quisiera saber ciertos detalles que Draco se niega a contar así que tengo que usar mi imaginación ¿Cómo ocurrió? ¿Quién dio el primer paso? Ella se le lanzo como leona y todo el asunto —Theo llevo su mano a la barbilla mientras trataba de imaginar la escena en su mente

—Lo sé. Me mata la intriga; quiero saber que hizo ella para que Draco este así —dijo Blaise en tono curioso —Ya sabes quiero los detalles, Oye Daphne ¿podrías conseguirnos los detalles?, las chicas se cuentan esas cosas, siempre están hablando de sus novios y si besan bien y no lo niegues la revista lo dice y si la revista lo dice es verdad

—No, no lo hacemos, la revista te miente descaradamente —Mintió Daphne—Nosotras no calificamos a los chicos, las chicas no vamos por ahí con una lista de chicos sexys de Hogwarts, tampoco tenemos un conteo de los diez chicos más deseables o por ejemplo yo no vendo un calendario de ustedes con fotos tomadas mientras duermen ¿Creen que las chicas andamos tomando fotos a escondidas como acosadoras, mientras se cambian en los vestidores o mientras juegan Quidditch? Déjenme decirles que nosotras no hacemos esas cosas, mucho menos yo, es decir no vendo fotos de ustedes dormidos o medio desnudos, así que dejen de verme así, como si lo hiciera, porque no lo hago

Ambos chicos la vieron confundidos, no habían entendido mucho lo que ella decía salvo algo de unas fotos de, chicos en vestidores o en el baño

— ¿De que hablábamos? —Pregunto Theo

—No lo sé, me perdí con lo de fotos

Daphne suspiro aliviada, luego volvió a su mente al tema que le importaba, no entendía o no quería entender lo que le decían, solo sabía que probablemente era mala en la cama y eso si era devastador para ella. Pero como saber si realmente era mala, cuando, solo había estado con tres chicos a lo largo de sus dieciocho años, Draco, Cormac y Harry, al menos parecía que su hermana era peor que ella según un grupo de depravados, eso la reconforto un poco. Que un grupo de chicos pervertidos la consideraran un cinco o un seis.

Harry salió de la parte trasera del edificio, tenía la mirada puesta en la hoja que traía mientras contaba de nuevo, lo habían sacado de una forma inesperada de su sala común, para hacer el inventario y según las reglas tenían que hacerlo en el mundo Muggle sin magia como las personas normales. Eso era todo los que les habían dicho, aun traía puesta la ropa con la que había ido a ver a Hagrid.

Los chicos de Slytherin se callaron al verlo entrar

—Aquí están los números de las cosas en la bodega —dijo entregándole la hoja a Theo

Theo reviso ambas hojas, la que el tenia de pedidos y compras y la que Harry le había dado

—Lo sabía nos está robando, lo que me hace preguntarme si es parte del plan de ministerio para que perdamos o simplemente es un ladrón, supongamos lo primero

— ¿Cómo sabes que nos roba? —Pregunto Harry

—Los números —señalo Theo— No encajan, aquí dice que hay un total de doscientas rosas y encargamos trescientas y según este registro —señalo la hoja que le dio, su asesor del ministerio —se vendieron cincuenta ¿Dónde están las otras cincuenta? ¿Dónde está el dinero de esas cincuenta rosas que faltan? Como dije supongamos lo primero o contaste mal

—Yo conté bien —dijo Harry

—Entonces es lo primero, me gusta suponer, hagamos observaciones como el hombre de la televisión, tu Blaise serás Watson —dijo poniendo cara misteriosa —Esto es tan divertido.

—Oh quizá solo nos está robando el dinero, no se _Bro_ hoy en día hay cada ser sin escrúpulos, que solo toma y no paga, o mejor dicho después de que toma lo que quiere de alguien lo desecha, créeme son los que menos te lo esperas—Blaise le hecho a Harry una mirada acusadora que parecía decir _«Lo sé todo»_

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, deseaba que Hermione estuviera ahí, a ella se le daban mejor los números y ella era la encargada de la hoja de inventario, no es que dudara de las habilidades de Nott simplemente se le haría más fácil estar cerca de Daphne si tenía que fingir que prestaba atención a su amiga. Pero en su lugar estaba solo con los Slytherin tratando de no ver demasiado a Daphne quien parecía molesta y confundida

—Un siete —finalmente dijo

— ¿Estas bien? —Pregunto Harry

—Claro que no, no me oíste soy un siete, un miserable y solitario siete en la lista de alguien

— ¿Me perdí de algo? —pregunto Harry con la cara confundida

Daphne lo aparto de su camino y camino a la parte trasera del lugar...

—Esto es tu culpa —dijo Blaise volviendo a agarrar la revista

—Ella se siente, un siete porque tu no le has dicho nada, Vamos Potter ¿Qué hay de malo contigo? —Pregunto Theo —Vas y tienes una aventura y luego... pff no la recuerdas, espera ese es Blaise, él siempre lo hace, de todos modos habla con ella

Harry asintió, no comprendía bien lo de Blaise, aunque el moreno parecía reír solo mientras leía corazón de Bruja y hablaba de algo sobre un juego, era mejor no preguntar nada, con parsimonia siguió a Daphne, la encontró llorando en la parte trasera del lugar, fingiendo que contaba de nuevo las cosas

—Hey— dijo Harry con un movimiento de cabeza — ¿Estas bien?

—Si —contesto ella

— ¿Enserio? — Pregunto Harry acercándose más

—Es obvio que no Harry Potter —Estallo Daphne

Harry se detuvo un momento antes de seguir, se dice que en la vida uno quisiera poder conservar los momentos, si Harry hubiera tenido que elegir ese sería uno de esos momentos , ver a Daphne con cara de incertidumbre mientras quizá pensaba que él era la peor persona del mundo, lo hizo sentir vulnerable

—Daphne, sobre nosotros, creo que te debo un disculpa…La verdad es que me gustas mucho y bueno no sabía cómo decirlo, esto no se me da bien como a otros chicos

Daphne había dejado de escuchar después de la palabra "nosotros" ella se había esforzaba por no pensar en esa palabra y de pronto llega el con su linda cara y la sacaba como si no fuera nada importante, pero lo que más la intrigaba era saber si había un "Nosotros"

Harry tomo aire antes de hablar por una razón ella parecía estar prestando atención al movimiento de sus labios

— ¿Hay un nosotros? —Pregunto la chica viéndolo fijamente, y por primera vez Harry sintió miedo de contestar una pregunta tan fácil.

—Solo si tú quieres —dijo viendo el suelo, era más fácil lidiar con la muerte constantemente que tener que hacer ese tipo de cosas, no comprendía por que las personas iban por la vida diciendo cosas cursis…De pronto espanto ese sentimiento, era como si otra persona hablara por él. Claro que había un nosotros, él quería que hubiera un nosotros con ella.

— ¿Qué ocurre con Weasley? —Pregunto Daphne, no quería dejar ningún cabo suelto si iba a comenzar una relación lo haría bien

—Terminamos —Harry se acercó lentamente a ella, mientras acomodaba un mechos de cabello, sentía como los latidos de su corazón amenazaban con delatarlo, lentamente beso los labios de la chica

— ¿No te importa que sea un siete?

— ¿Un qué? —Pregunto Harry. —No sé qué es un Siete, pero para mí no lo eres, para mi eres un diez perfecto—Harry sonrió tomando la mano de Daphne.

— ¡Ustedes!—Blaise los sorprendió, apuntándoles con el debo de forma grosera —dejen de querer poblar el mundo en este lugar tenemos que regresar, Theo logro hacer que los números encajen, él dice que no le digamos del faltante a Granger, Malfoy, maldición a Hermione, ella querrá reclamar y no queremos que se enteren de lo otro —Blaise enfatizo sus palabras y luego dirigió una mirada a Harry —No necesitamos que se preocupe demasiado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

— ¿De qué me estoy perdiendo? —Dijo Cormac, deslizándose a través de una brecha en el camino para unirse a las demás personas. Pasó su mano por su cabello y tomó un trago de su botella de whisky de fuego

Cormac no había logrado mucho viendo las fotografías de Draco y Hermione y ahora caminaba al lado de un montón de hombres de negocios que no querían en especial a Los Malfoy

—Maldito Malfoy —se escuchó en el lugar. —Si esto continua Pronto volverá a ser parte de la comunidad como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, el debería estar en Azkaban por sus crímenes

Varios aplaudieron esas palabras, Cormac se limitó a observar a la multitud, no tenía mucho que aportar, tenía una duda con respecto a esa noche, el había hecho que ellos se emborracharan y también había echado Amortentia a Hermione pero el efecto ya debía haber acabado; Pero en las fotos ellos parecían realmente enamorados. Camino hacia la salida, necesitaba pensar y aclarar ciertos asuntos

— ¿Estás seguro que no echaste nada más? —Pregunto Cormac susurrando a su acompañante

—Hice lo que me pediste, le di a la chica el filtro de amor, ya te lo dije vi cómo se fueron juntos ese día, después de tomar ambos volvieron juntos al castillo, el filtro debió funcionar durante unas horas y después desaparecer.

Cormac estaba molesto, sintió frio y recordó que diciembre se acercaba, se preguntó qué tipo de vestido usaría Hermione para el baile o si iría de vacaciones, volvió a ver las fotos donde estaba con Draco sonriendo, algo sin duda había salido mal en su plan.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

Ron sonrió cuando llegaron al castillo estaba cansado y necesitaba un baño, contar cosas y acomodarlas no era su fuerte, tenía la mano de Pansy sujetada, mientras ambos reían

Blaise se quedó estático en el otro extremo del lugar mientras veía sonreír a Pansy

— ¿Ven lo que hace? —dijo cuando pasaron cerca de él, sin prestarle atención

—No —Dijo Theo —Lo único que note fue que no te presto atención

—Eso es lo que quiere que yo crea, pero secretamente quiere que la vea con Weasley, para llamar mi atención lo está gritando prácticamente, es algo como "Amor, mírame" —dijo Blaise en un tono agudo tratando de imitar la voz de la chica

—Claro y ese beso grita: Me estoy besando con Weasley por despecho —dijo Daphne señalando hacia donde estaba ocurriendo la acción boca a boca de Ron y Pansy.

Harry vio a su amigo y no puedo evitar pensar que estaba tan muerto, cuando Blaise Zabini se diera cuenta que algo pasaba entre su prometida y el, Harry se preguntó si Ron sabía algo al respecto.

Hermione frunció el ceño cuando vio la escena, Pansy era perfecta. Bella, ingeniosa, inteligente. Popular. Los chicos querían besar a Pansy, y las Chicas - incluso las mayores- Habían querido ser como ella. Verla con su mejor amigo la hizo sentir extraña, sobre todo por la cara que había puesto Draco, parecía molesto pero luego vio el verdadero motivo del rostro de Draco, Blaise parecía emanar fuego de los ojos y Hermione se preguntó si habría problemas.

—Iré a la sala común —dijo Hermione dándole un beso a Draco, el chico asintió y camino hasta el lugar donde estaba Blaise

—No caeré en su juego —dijo Blaise serio —Yo también puedo jugar —Dijo caminando hacia la sala común. Draco iba a preguntar de qué juego hablaba pero la mirada de Theo le hizo entender que era mala idea hacerlo.

— ¿Qué tal la cena?—Pregunto Daphne desviando el tema

—Bien —Contesto Draco—Otro día te contare—dijo mientras caminaba alejándose del lugar, quería estar solo y pensar.

Cuando Ronald Weasley entro a la sala común de los leones se encontró con la mirada acusadora de su hermana

— ¿Pansy Parkinson? —Pregunto cruzándose de brazos en espera de una respuesta

— ¿Por qué Hermione puede salir con Malfoy y está bien? Pero si yo quiero salir con Parkinson está mal —Ron se cruzó de brazos a la defensiva

—No es eso, Ron —dijo Harry — ¿Cómo ocurrió?

Ron se acomodó en uno de los muebles frente a la chimenea

—Bueno, ella es divertida y me hace caso, algo que ustedes no hacen

— ¿De qué hablas? —Pregunto Harry —Nosotros te hacemos caso—contesto y luego desvió la mirada un momento — ¡Oh el campeonato de Quidditch está por terminar! —dijo viendo el periódico

— ¡Harry! —Hermione le dio un codazo a su amigo —Solo queremos que estés bien

—Gracias, pero se los aseguro estoy bien, vamos Hermione tu eres la que habla de segundas oportunidades estas con Malfoy, tenías razón los Slytherin no son tan malos, te sorprendería lo que aprendes cuando convives con las personas. En verdad me he enterado de cosas que jamás hubiera creído

— ¿Entonces seguirás viéndola? —Pregunto Ginny

—No lo había pensado, Gracias hermanita creo que eso hare

— ¡Genial! Ginny, le diste ideas, mejor aviéntale un Crucio ahora —dijo Harry viendo la sonrisa de su amigo —Ron, si estas feliz es suficiente, soy tu amigo y quiero que recuerdes que te estoy apoyando en esto, recuérdalo

—Lo se Harry, eres mi amigo, gracias por esto

—Lo digo enserio, recuerda este momento —dijo Harry entre dientes. —Los amigos se apoyan, yo te apoyo; es más lo pondremos por escrito para que no lo olvides —dijo Pensando en el momento en que dijera que estaba con Daphne y que había terminado con Ginny. Seguro Ron se pondría del color de su cabello —Recuerda este momento de apoyo —volvió a decir

—Tranquilo Harry, te dará algo; debes relajarte más —dijo Ron de forma distraída

Hermione suspiro, opinar sobre su relación con Pansy Parkinson seria hipócrita por parte de ella, no podía decir que estaba feliz, pero tampoco podía negar el hecho que ella estaba con Malfoy así que decidió confiar en el buen criterio de su amigo

—Chicos, por cierto Justin es escalofriante, se los aseguro a veces da miedo, tiene unas ideas extrañas, quiere ganar a toda costa; ya saben todo lo demás —dijo Ron viéndolos —Tengan cuidado

—Lo sabemos —contesto Harry

—Estoy tan contenta de que este día ha terminado, —gimió suavemente Hermione con un suspiro

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco, levanto la vista cuando vio a Pansy frente a él.

— ¿Weasley? —Pregunto alzando una ceja — ¿Tan mal te deje?

—Muy gracioso —Pansy se sentó a su lado — ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Problemas con Granger?

—No, y es Malfoy —corrigió Draco — ¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo problemas?

Pansy sonrió y luego acomodo un mechón de cabello de Draco

—Tu rostro, te conozco demasiado bien, ser la chica que dejaste tiene sus ventajas, no te confundas no estoy molesta por eso, solo me intriga después de jugar con tantas chicas uno llega a pensar que no tienes corazón y hace que me pregunte qué clase de chica logra que un chico a si demuestre sentimientos reales, ella debe ser especial para lograrlo, pero tu rostro es el de alguien que no sabe qué hacer con esos sentimientos, es como verse en un espejo ¿Ella te ha dicho algo?

—Tú y Daphne son odiosas —dijo Draco viéndola —Pero gracias, por verme, supongo

Pansy soltó una carcajada al ver la expresión confundida de Draco

—Preguntaste porque Weasley, bueno es porque él me ve a mí, después de ti decidí que no dejaría que ningún chico me tomara como segunda opción, soy muy linda merezco alguien que me quiera, ¿Me dirás que te ocurre?

Draco suspiro, Pansy lo conocía demasiado bien, habían pasado demasiado tiempo junto

— ¿Extrañas, estar rodeado de todos los chicos de Slytherin? ya sabes ser el centro de atención, recuerdo que siempre tenías tus guarda espaldas

Draco pensó un momento la respuesta, la cual era obvio que sí, lo extrañaba mucho las miradas sobre él, cuando decía algo y todos le hacían caso, pero lo cierto era que eso no podía ser de nuevo, no todos los alumnos habían vuelto al colegio y los pocos que lo habían hecho preferían evitarlo, eso no le molesto al principio estaba bien así, solo, luego Zabini volvió a hablar con él y poco a poco Nott se juntó con ellos, todos habían pasado por cosas malas, así que el volvió hacer lo que mejor hacia y eso era ser un Malfoy, y había funcionado hasta el día en que su padre decidió que no podía soportar ver que siguiera haciendo las cosas mal y entonces ese día había llegado. Quizá era algo que debía agradecerle a su padre, de no haberse molestado quizá no hubiera terminado saliendo ese día con Hermione

— ¿Crees que pueda ser buen padre? —Pregunto finalmente Draco sin contestar la pregunta de Pansy

—No, realmente no, ninguno de nosotros lo sería como están las cosas ahora, todo lo que nos enseñaron fue que debíamos conservar la sangre pura, así que no sabemos nada más, pero tienes oportunidades están con la chica que pudo cambiar tu forma de ver ¿Estas planeando tener pequeños Malfoys? —De pronto Pansy comprendió al ver la mirada de Draco que ya estaba pasando — ¿Por eso te casaste? ¿Está embarazada?

—Shh —Draco tapo su boca —No, no fue por eso y si lo está —Draco sonrió al pensarlo

—Felicidades, estas tan muerto de miedo

—No es verdad, no tengo miedo de dos pequeños bebes que aún no nacen

— ¿Dos? No pierdes el tiempo ¿Había promoción del 2x1?

—Cállate Parkinson, te diré que sospecho que uno de ellos lo planeo todo

— ¿Quién planeo todo? —Pregunto Pansy

—Un bebe, no me estas oyendo… Hermione no quiere creerlo, pero sé que son dos solo porque yo quería una niña y ahora también hay un niño, él lo planeo, es tan astuto como un Malfoy y aun no nace—dijo en tono orgulloso

Pansy vi a Draco, algo había cambiado en él, jamás había visto una mirada tan llena de alegría y mucho menos lo había visto feliz como un niño, esa faceta de Draco jamás la había podido distinguir; quizá porque ella no era la chica que logro que él tuviera esos sentimientos, suspiro frustrada ante este hecho. «Esa chica si da miedo» Pansy pensó en Hermione y como había cambiado a Draco, un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo.

—Sí, sabes deje de escucharte desde que dijiste conspiración de bebes no nacidos, Draco felicidades –dijo sonriendo Pansy —Y antes que me amenaces con lanzarme algo, sé que es un secreto —Pansy se levantó y vio a Hermione acercarse —Te compadezco —le dijo abrazándola —Realmente tienes mucho valor.

Hermione no entendió lo que quiso decir, pero era cierto tenía mucho valor para poder estar con Draco y no matarlo en las noches cuando comenzaba a roncar y no la dejaba dormir, o cuando negaba precisamente hacerlo, sonrió mientras Draco la veía con esos ojos grises que parecían querer atravesar sus pensamientos, Hermione se sentía incomoda cuando él hacía eso, especialmente por las cosas que la hacía sentir

—Malfoy, sabes que las cosas serán muy…

Draco se acercó un poco

—Lo sé —contesto sin mucho ánimo —Malfoy, yo se eso

Hermione arrugo el ceño, odiaba cuando hacia eso, cuando la llamaba por el apellido de casada, él solo lo hacía porque sabía que la molestaba

—No, no me digas así, te he dicho que no me gusta

—Y yo te he dicho que no me importa ¿Planeas comerte todo eso? —Señalo los Dulces que Hermione sostenía—Engordaras

—Eres idiota —dijo ella molesta —No es mi culpa que sean dos y tener hambre, de todos modos tu estas atrapado conmigo en esto

—No me dejaste terminar, incluso aunque estés llenita, que vamos la ropa jamás te ha favorecido nadie lo notara porque usas esa ropa muy grande así que incluso si engordas yo te seguiré viendo linda, o quizá realmente me echaste Amortentia, lo empiezo a sospechar mucho

Hermione dio un suspiro de frustración, sabía que a Draco le molestaba cuando lo hacía, lo consideraba vulgar

—Oh apreciado príncipe de imitación, que sepa que no me interesa lo que me dice

—no hagas eso, ya te dije eso es vulgar

—Usted perdone—Hermione utilizo su mejor acento fingido logrando que Draco se molestara

— ¿Te he dicho que no intentes hablar así? Te lo dije Nena, es vulgar eso, por ratos logro olvidar que eres irritante

—Y yo por ratos creo que eres humano y no un robot de otro planeta

—Quiéreme hermosa, créeme me puedes perder muchas quisieran que yo fuera padre de sus hijos ¿Quieres compartirme?

—Bendito Merlín… eso es, debimos donar tu esperma y ganado dinero aunque claro no espero que nos dieran mucho dinero por el

—Oye que sepas que valgo mucho

—Oh, créeme lo sé —dijo Hermione —Lo estoy pagando

—Eres imposible Granger, ya esta no caeré en tus provocaciones, solo quieres sexo... lo se

— ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo dije algo de eso? —Pregunto Hermione sonrojada y supo que Draco lo había dicho para molestarla

—Lo sabía, eso querías, pero lo siento no soy un robot que reacciona ante tus provocaciones de índole sexual

—Si lo haces —dijo Hermione mordiendo su labio —Por cierto lo sé todo

Draco trago pesado porque era cierto su cuerpo reaccionaba a cualquier insinuación de ella, prefirió retirarse antes de perder esa pequeña batalla, era bueno sentir ser un poco normal.

— ¿Todo? —pregunto confundido

—Sé que cuentas nuestras cosas, como el hecho que me gusta abrazarte mientras dormimos

—Daphne —dijo Draco rápido

Hermione negó con la cabeza

—Blaise, te mencione que los chicos son más comunicativos que las chicas

Draco puso cara molesta mientras Hermione jugaba con su corbata, rápidamente se puso tenso ante el contacto de su piel y supo que si no se alejaba terminaría perdiendo ante ella y ella lo sabía y Draco Malfoy no podía permitir que ella supiera que había perdido.

Hermione sonrió al ver la cara de Draco y como comenzaba a caminar rápido

—Adiós guapo —dijo Hermione con voz melosa y Draco camino más rápido hacia las mazmorras

.

* * *

Theo vio a Blaise abrir el regalo que había sobre su cama, era de parte de su madre o eso ponía el paquete, a veces Theo se sentía solo en toda la escuela, vio el lago y pensó _« ¿A__lguna vez pensaste en poder regresar en el tiempo y deshacer los errores? _Si tan sólo no hubieras dibujado algo en la tarea de tu compañero para molestarlo, y quizá él no se hubiera molestado entonces podrían ser amigos, pero en lugar de eso él te vio feo y terminaste solo en un salón lleno de chicos de otras casa, si tan solo no te hubieras burlado de Neville o Granger cuando Draco los humillo en alguna ocasión quizá ellos hubieran notado que no era tu culpa la casa que te toco, si tan solo no hubieras querido encajar en algún lugar donde no te sentías a gusto y terminar solo; si quizá , nunca hubieses faltado a la práctica de Quidditch para leer porque era más divertido para ti que Practicar con los demás, si hubieras sabido que el capitán y los demás te culparían por perder la copa y te harían la vida imposible por el resto de la temporada. ___Si tan sólo no hubieses tomado esas malas decisiones, tal vez sabrías que las personas no son precisamente sinceras cuando te hablan y sonríen. O tal vez, ahora, estarías en otro lugar si tu padre no hubiera decidido que los Muggles debían morir, y no hubieras terminado señalado como el hijo de un loco y tenido que ver como tu madre se desmoronaba frente a ti. Tú podrías estar en cualquier lugar si hubieras tomado otras decisiones» _Theo levanto la vista y dio una sonrisa ¿Pero si realmente pudiera volver? ¿Sería capaz de mantener la mejor amistad que había tenido en toda su vida o hubiera terminado solo?

A veces el pasado tiene más preguntas que respuestas. Y en Hogwarts, nada es lo que Parece. Jamás había sido así quizá el pasado estaba bien después de todo.

— ¿Qué se supone que es eso? —Señalo el bolso que Blaise sostenía

—Me lo envió la novia de mi madre, dice que esto me hará la sensación en ambos lados, debe ser por los Muggles, estas cosas le gustan a las chicas Muggles, ella va a estar tan emocionada cuando se lo diga y quizá me mande ropa de su nueva temporada, necesito renovar mi armario

Draco ingreso violentamente a la habitación, le diría unas cuantas cosas a Blaise por contar las cosas

— ¿Qué traes puesto? —Pregunto Draco

—Un bolso para hombre, le decía a Theo que es para atraer chicas—contesto Blaise modelándolo

—O chicos —dijo Theo —Es un bolso, si usas eso no me juntare contigo te lo aseguro

— ¿Realmente crees que eso puedas pasar? ¿Que los chicos se acerquen?

—Los raritos, lo harán —dijo Theo rápido

—Eso sería tan genial, imaginen Zabini en el gusto de todos—dijo Blaise con mirada soñadora

—Aléjate de mí —dijo Draco quien lo veía molesto por contar cosas que debían ser secretas

—Lo siento Malfoy, Zabini no se fijaría en ti, aunque si te portas bien—Blaise le guiño un ojo a Draco de forma burlona y se rio por la cara del chico

—Quisiera que dejaras de decir Zabini, me estas asustando, por otro lado el equipo de Zacharias Smith me preocupa, ese chico es muy extraño, todavía no está en buenos términos con los demás por huir en la guerra, aunque no se le puede culpar muchos lo hicieron pero siento que él y Justin Finch-Fletchley son el verdadero problema, no creo que los demás hagan gran cosa—Theo suspiro viendo los formularios —Los chicos de Hufflepuff se ven muy decididos y esta Pansy y Weasley con ellos, no estoy muy seguro, además el faltante de dinero, no sé si solo es un error. A estas alturas no se quien está mintiendo.

— ¿Aparte de nosotros? —Pregunto Blaise

—Sí, aparte de nosotros, además es mejor no resaltar así que dejaremos esto como esta, daremos esta hoja y te lo aseguro no estaremos en primer lugar de ventas del mes

— ¿Qué me dices del equipo de la ex de Potter? —Pregunto Blaise

—No creo que sea importante como el de Zacharias, todo se reduce a quien es mejor mintiendo y haciendo Trampa —Theo sonrió—solo se algo y es que a partir de ahora las cosas cambiaran mucho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

Cormac McLaggen volvió a repasar el día y los hechos

Primero: había usado una poción para embriagarlos mezclado con Amortentia

El plan era fácil, ellos dos se levantarían y se sentirían humillados por haber hecho lo que se supone, después podría tratar de chantajear a Hermione con revelarlo, la Amortentia debía haber perdido el efecto y las cosas con Malfoy volverían a estar igual o quizá peor, pero algo había pasado que había desencadenado que ellos dos terminaran juntos. Había algo que no sabía de esa noche y eso lo estaba molestando

—Puede pasar —dijo Percy mientras lo guiaba con el ministro

—Weasley ¿qué opinas de la relación de Granger y Malfoy?

—No tengo opinión —contesto Percy sin mucho ánimo —No es asunto mío, yo me limito a hacer mi trabajo

Cormac pensó que quizá era tiempo de hacerle una visita a Bill en Gringotts y averiguar un poco sobre las finanzas de los Malfoy tendría que pensar una buena razón, bueno tiempo tenia de sobra. sonrió pensando en todo el trabajo que tenia por delante.

* * *

Como siempre si llegaste aquí Hola, espero te haya gustado el capitulo y me regales un comentario y si no te gusto de igual forma.

Bueno, no se si demore en actualizar este fic.. la verdad he andado muy distraida estos días, como podrán notar en mi Face he subido algunas imágenes y cosas de los demás Fic's, que sepan que no los tengo olvidados, bueno como siempre lo hago las agradecimientos a los que se toman el tiempo en escribirme un comentario

Gracias a los chicos que me apoyan en mi face y me dan sus ideas para este Fic, que sepan que las tomo en cuenta... Raquel como siempre gracias por tus comentarios siempre me sorprendes

Bueno la pregunta del Face

•Ya saben deben dejar su comentario antes de responder

_**•¿Que numero es Daphne en la lista de números y Nombres de Draco? **_


	19. Entre Compras y Rosas l

_**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K ROWLING**_

_**Sin más aquí está el capitulo**_

* * *

_I DO, I DO_

**_Capitulo 19 _**

**_Entre compras y rosas l_**

* * *

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**_«Nunca repito nada.» Ésa es la frase ritual de la gente de la alta sociedad Con la que los rumores se consolidan en cada ocasión._**

**_MARCEL PROUST (1871-1922)_**

**_Novelista, crítico y ensayista francés_**

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ron respiro agitadamente mientras trababa de no perder la paciencia que tenía, el joven Weasley mantuvo la mirada puesta en su mejor amigo y trato de entender y dar sentido a lo que significaban las palabras que había leído esa mañana y durante las últimas tres semanas, una parte de él se negaba a creer las palabras escritas por los periodistas pero los constantes cotilleos lo habían llevado a sospechar que eran ciertos

— ¿Entonces lo sabias? —Pregunto con los brazos cruzados

Harry asintió lentamente mientras se terminaba de colocar la corbata y su ropa para el baile, Diciembre había llegado muy rápido para su gusto junto con muchos problemas

—No es gran cosa, algo habría pasado —dijo restándole importancia al asunto que Ron, trataba de entender

— ¿No es gran cosa? —Pregunto incrédulo mientras daba vueltas por la habitación. —Ahí dice que está embarazada —apenas pudo pronunciar la última palabra sin sentir un escalofrió

— ¿Creí que ya habías superado tu aversión por Malfoy? Además que ya se nota el embarazo y la noticia salió hace tres semanas ¿Cómo te afecta hasta ahora?

—Creí que solo estaba más llenita, no que esperaba un bebe y ninguno me lo dijo, bien pudieron contarme las cosas, además una cosa es tolerar a Malfoy, y otra muy diferente enterarme por Rita Skeeter que mi mejor amiga está esperando un pequeño hurón

Harry sonrió ante lo dicho por su amigo

—Insisto que no es para tanto, le estas dando demasiadas vueltas un día pasaría ¿qué importa que sea ahora? falta poco para terminar el año y Mione no es una niña ella sabe lo que hace, además Mi ahijado no será un hurón

—Detente ahí Potter ¿Por qué es tu ahijado? ¿Por qué no es mi Ahijado? Tú ya tienes uno, no seas envidioso, aunque sea de Malfoy sigue siendo hijo de Hermione ¿Por qué no puede ser mi ahijado? —Pregunto Ron seriamente —Hablemos de esto Potter ¿Por qué es tuyo?

—Me niego a tener esta charla de nuevo contigo, te diré lo mismo que le dije a Nott, Mione es como mi hermana por ende su hijo es mi ahijado y fin de la discusión es mío y punto, no cederé ante esto —dijo Harry serio

Ron y Harry se quedaron viendo fijamente mientras salían de la habitación ninguno aparto la mirada del otro

—Se ven como idiotas caminando así —dijo Ginny al verlos caminar frente a frente — ¿Por qué están peleando?

—Harry dice que el hijo de Hermione es su ahijado, yo quiero que sea mío —dijo Ron sin apartar la mirada de Harry —Él ya tiene uno, yo también quiero tener uno

—Es verdad —contesto Ginny — ¿Por qué no le preguntan a Hermione quien de los dos lo será?

Ambos chicos dejaron de verse y prestaron atención a las palabras de Ginny

—Así dejarían de actuar como niños

Antes de darse cuenta ambos estaban corriendo por todo el castillo en busca de Hermione

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Todo puede pasar en un parpadeo, todo absolutamente de todo cuentas: uno, dos, tres, Parpadeo y algo ocurrió, te lo perdiste por un segundo de distracción. Imagina que fue lo más importante que puede haber pasado frente a ti en tu vida, todo en un segundo donde no estuviste atento, un segundo donde algo ocurrió, un parpadeo puede no significar nada, pero quizá si hubieras estado alerta en ese momento habrías notado que algo no estaba bien con la bebida que estabas tomando, a veces un simple parpadeo puede significar mucho... ¿No me crees?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco suspiro fuerte mientras Hermione trataba de calmarlo, desde que había salido la noticia de su embarazo se sentía cada vez más abrumado por la constante intervención de los medios, sobre todo por el asedio de Rita Skeeter

—Tranquilo a todos les pasa —dijo Hermione frotando el hombro de Draco

Draco aparto su brazo molesto no le importaba si le pasaba a todos, eso no podía pasarle a él. Algo sin duda estaba muy mal si eso le pasaba.

—Scorpius —dijo Draco viéndola —Es el nombre de nuestro hijo, como prometí yo le pondré el nombre al niño y tu a la niña, pero debes tener en cuenta que en mi familia se tiene la costumbre de poner nombres de estrellas y constelaciones, así que busca un nombre lindo y que no sea común para mi pequeña

—Realmente estás loco —dijo sin dejar de verlo

—Un poco, pero es tu culpa ¿Enserio prefieres pasar nuestras vacaciones con los demás en el mundo Muggle que a solas conmigo en cualquier lugar?

—Draco, no podemos solo irnos los dos y dejar a los demás solos

Draco le dirigió una mirada burlona al tiempo que buscaba entre los muchos regalos que habían recibido en las últimas semanas

—Saldré —dijo buscando su ropa y tomando la botella que había llegado juntos con los demás regalos, al menos no tendría que asistir al baile, ya que Hermione no estaba de humor para bailes, no después de que Mcgonagall diera los resultados de las ventas de mes como Theodore había dicho no quedaron en primer lugar. Desde entonces Hermione parecía molesta luego la noticia de su embarazo se había filtrado y las cosas no parecían mejorar mucho. —Volveré antes que comience el baile ¿Segura que no quieres ir?

Hermione le lanzo su mejor mirada de enojo y Draco comprendió la indirecta que le aventó

—Entonces vuelvo en una hora —dijo saliendo con la botella de Hidromiel en la mano

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione bajo al gran comedor, tenía hambre y las miradas de las chicas solo hacían que su ansiedad aumentara, agradecía que Draco comprendiera y aceptara no ir al baile, era algo triste era su ultimo baile, pero no estaba de ánimos para afrontar los cuchicheos alrededor de ella y sus bebes, aunque claro Nadia sabia eso aparte de Pansy.

Ron llego corriendo y con la respiración agitada

— ¿Quién es? —Pregunto a Hermione

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto la chica confundida — ¿Estás bien?

—Vamos, Granger ¿quién de nosotros dos será? —Pregunto Ron rápido

Hermione negó con la cabeza no entendía lo que Ron trataba de decirle

—No tengo idea de lo que hablan, ¿Ya están listos?

—Vamos Mione, no cambies el tema, ¿Quién será el padrino de tu hijo?

Hermione los vio extrañada no lograba asimilar lo que preguntaban o simplemente sus amigos se habían vuelto idiotas

—No sé, debo hablarlo con Draco. Por cierto Harry Daphne se compró un vestido espectacular

Ron puso cara de sorpresa e indignación

— ¿Qué? ¿Por esto terminaste con Ginny? —Dijo señalando a Harry —Dímelo Harry, ella no me ha querido decir nada

—Lo prometiste —dijo Harry detrás de Hermione —Es más lo firmaste —dijo sacando el pergamino y mostrándoselo a Ron —Prometiste apoyarme como lo hago con Parkinson

—Pe...Pee ¿Greengrass? —Pregunto finalmente Ron. —Como odio a ver firmado eso, ¿Acaso lo traes siempre contigo?

—No, eso sería tonto, cuando me baño no lo traigo conmigo

—Chicos, si no tienen más que decir me voy —Hermione comenzó a caminar de regreso a la torre, mientras veía a varios alumnos entusiasmados por el baile, ella simplemente suspiro cansada mientras trataba de que nada de eso le afectara

Blaise sonrió triunfante cuando recibió el regalo de su madre

—Aquí esta —dijo mostrando las pequeñas cajas rojas de terciopelo —El anillo y la Pulsera que pronto usara Pansy, mi madre quiere que se las de durante el baile, quiere algo cursi

—Tu pobre madre no sabe que te gustan mayores —dijo Theo terminando de arreglar su ropa. —En unas horas es el baile y Pansy no es tu pareja ¿Con quién iras?

—No sé, una chica de Ravenclaw

—Claro, era obvio —Theo sonrió —Me entere de algo hoy, pero espero a Daphne para contarlo, Mira la hora debo ir por Luna pronto

Blaise suspiro e imagino a Theo emocionado recogiendo a la chica, la verdad no le gustaba admitir que sentía cierta envidia por su amigo, él sabía lo que quería y hacia lo posible por conseguirlo, era más que obvio que Luna Lovegood no era una chica más en la lista de cualquiera, era algo serio y Blaise se sorprendió lo mucho que estaban cambiando todos, pronto terminarían la escuela y tendrían que comenzar a ser independientes, simplemente no se esperaba con la sorpresa que Draco sería el primero en hacerlo, Blaise siempre considero a Draco alguien que solo podía existir bajo la sombra de su padre, pero en el último mes le había sorprendido la forma en que había madurado su amigo, ahora era más ecuánime en sus decisiones y se comportaba diferente, atribuyo un poco de ese cambio a la Gryffindor sin duda había logrado cambiar a Draco poco a poco que lo más seguro era que ni siquiera él lo hubiera notado

— ¡Hey! Inútil — Draco entro en la habitación — ¿Dónde está Theo? —Pregunto y le aventó la botella a Blaise

— ¿Por qué me das esto?

—Alguien la envió, Hermione está molesta, encárgate de deshacerte de ella

— ¿Por qué no te la tomas? —Pregunto Blaise

Draco carraspeo irritado y le lanzó una mirada asesina a su compañero

—Solo deshazte de ella

Blaise tomo la botella mientras terminaba de arreglarse

— ¿En verdad no iras al baile?

—No —contesto Draco

Los pequeños detalles están alrededor en un momento dos personas desconocidas se convierten en amigos y en cualquier momento dos personas que no se hablan se convierten en amantes. Blaise sonrió y tomo la botella que Draco le habia dado mientras veía a su amigo molesto por el asedio de los medios

—Me divertiré por ti —le dijo con una sonrisa mientras salía de la habitación.

Draco observo alrededor, no sabía cuánto extrañaba su antiguo cuarto y el estar en las mazmorras ahora todo se había reducido a pensar en su futuro y en el miedo de no poder ser un buen padre. Sobre todo ahora estaba más preocupado por el hecho que no podía simplemente hacer algo y ese algo era tener relaciones, Hermione decía que era normal que a todos los chicos les pasaba, que lo más seguro era que estaba cansado, pero no podía ser cierto, a él jamás le había pasado algo así

— ¿Por qué no puedo? —Pregunto a su entrepierna. —Vamos ¿Qué ocurre contigo?

—Esto es interesante —dijo Theo interrumpiendo a Draco —A mí jamás me ha pasado, pero sigue contando

—Imbécil ¿No tenias que estar buscando a tu cita?

—Sí, Pero olvide algo —contesto Theo — ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿No puedes hacerlo?

—Eso no te importa, pero no, anoche simplemente no pude

—Eso es impactante ¿No es el estrés? —Pregunto Theo y luego sonrió —Hay algo que ocultas y eso te causa impotencia

—No oculto nada —dijo Draco pensando que eso era una mentira, la verdad si ocultaba el hecho que fueran dos bebes y no uno también el hecho que su familia no tenía dinero

Theo lo observo quizá no tenía mucho tiempo de tratar a Draco pero sabía que algo lo molestaba como sabia que lo mejor era no tocar el tema, el lo diría si estaba seguro en algún momento

—Bueno iré por Luna —dijo Theo sonriendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cormac reviso los papeles frente a él, su visita a Bill Weasley había sido muy poco informativa, sonrió mientras trababa de encajar las piezas que le faltaban

— ¿Mandaste el regalo?

—Una botella fue enviada, contiene exactamente lo mismo —contesto el chico delante de el

—Tengo curiosidad por lo que pueda pasar en estas vacaciones —Cormac sonrió —Tengo una cita pronto, ya sabes vigílalos—dijo antes de salir

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El baile había sido todo un sueño para Theodore Nott, había hablado y bailado con Luna y se había armado de coraje para invitarla de vacaciones o algo así, realmente la había invitado a pasar los días de navidad con los demás chicos mientras trabajaban en su proyecto, no era precisamente un plan romántico, pero podía decir que era un avance con respecto a su relación con la chica, sonrió pensando que llegaría esa noche, por lo que tenía que pensar en comprarle un regalo, observo el centro comercial Muggle, le parecía un lugar interesante.

Lucecillas de todos los colores posibles parpadeaban desde árboles, carteles y escaparates. Frondosos abetos navideños se extendían por las aceras. Y allí, entre aquel armonioso paisaje navideño impregnado de felicidad, caminaban seis jóvenes tremendamente diferentes entre sí con la esperanza de encontrar algo decente que regalar

— ¿Falta mucho? —preguntó Blaise, y se encendió el séptimo cigarro en un tiempo récord de apenas media hora.

—Ya casi estamos —contestó Hermione lanzándole una mirada acusadora.

El chico rodo los ojos y tiro el cigarro luego simplemente suspiro y siguió caminando

Hermione se sentía agobiada aun antes de empezar. A la derecha caminaba su amigo y su "novia"; las caricias y cursilerías se movían al ritmo de sus pasos. A la izquierda se encontraba Draco, que miraba alrededor con los ojos bien abiertos, a la espera de descubrir, seguramente, la tienda más cara de toda la ciudad. Luego vio enfrente. Theodore Nott tomaba fotografías y miraba fascinado todo a su alrededor y Blaise posaba cada cuatro segundos cuando una chica lo veía. Suspiro profundo tratando de relajarse supo de antemano que iba a ser un día largo, demasiado largo.

—Esto es un asco —se quejó Draco.

Ya estaba tardando. Hermione casi agradeció escuchar sus protestas, pues empezaba a pensar que algo raro le ocurría. Le ignoró, sintiéndose más tranquila.

—A mí tampoco me gusta ir de tiendas —añadió Harry sonriendo con Daphne.

Hermione encontraba eso extremadamente extraño y empalagoso quizá porque ella y Draco no expresaban de esa forma su amor; ver a Daphne y Harry hacerlo enfrente de todos lo encontraba diferente parpadeo confundida quizá sentía un poco de celos por la forma cariñosa en que ellos se veían.

Draco arrugó la nariz ante la escena cursi de esos dos

—No lo decía por eso —aclaró Draco, al ver la mirada de Hermione—. Es solo que todas estas tiendas parecen de segunda mano. —Se paró frente a un escaparate y señaló una bonita camisa blanca que costaba diez libras—. ¿Ves?, ¿de qué mierda está hecha para que sea tan barata? Seguro que destroza e irrita la piel.

— ¿Es que pretendes que la gente se gaste el sueldo del mes en una camisa?

Hermione se cruzó de brazos. Harry se quedó atrás con Daphne viendo una tienda de mascotas, en realidad simplemente no querían estar cerca de ellos dos cuando comenzaban a discutir, nadie podía detenerlos, Theo ignoro el comentario de ambos y siguió fotografiando las cosas, como si se tratara de un turista, le había prometido a Luna mostrarle fotografías. Blaise asintió la camisa no era fea, pero el jamás se pondría algo de ese tipo, podría arruinar su buen estilo de vestir

—Que ganen más, ¿a mí qué me cuentas? —Replicó, frunciendo el ceño—. Solo mi ropa interior es más cara que esa prenda —añadió Draco.

Hermione sonrió.

— ¿Tus calzoncillos valen más de diez libras?

—He dicho que más, sorda. Unos cincuenta calculo, la verdad aun no me acostumbro al dinero Muggle, solo sé que ese precio es menor.

— ¿Es que tus partes íntimas son de oro o qué? Porque las he visto muchas veces y no lo he notado

—Eh, no hables de esas cosas. —Draco sintió cómo comenzaba a sonrojarse levemente, avergonzado. Hermione era demasiado descarada para su gusto. En momentos inoportunos frente a desconocidos—Eso es privado —susurro al ver la sonrisa de Theo

— ¡Oh, tienes la cara roja! —Le señaló, todavía riendo.

Draco la miró serio.

— ¡Pues mira, sí, mis partes íntimas son tan valiosas para mí como para protegerlas con un buen material! Deberías saberlo, es mi nombre el que dices en las noches—. Draco sonrió malévolo —Nena

Blaise se acercó a ellos, sonriente tras el último comentario, pero sobre todo curioso.

— ¿Con qué las proteges? —Pregunto el chico

—Con calzoncillos, como todo el mundo, pero de seda.

—Ah. —Blaise le miró sin saber qué decir—. Yo no uso ropa interior, me gusta al natural

Los seis guardaron un incómodo silencio. Se miraron fijamente unos instantes. Intentando olvidar las palabras de Blaise, avanzaron despacio entre el gentío, más callados que antes y quizá más pensativos.

Draco procuraba esquivar la cantidad de obstáculos que se cruzaban a su paso. Niños en monopatín —sin casco ni rodilleras—; ancianos que apenas avanzaban tres centímetros por minuto; señoras locas por las compras, que parecían conocer aquel centro comercial mucho mejor que él… Se giró hacia Hermione.

— ¿Qué piensas comprarles a tus padres? —le preguntó.

—No sé —Se encogió de hombros —Alguna corbata para mi padre y algún regalo que aún no decido para mi madre

Draco torció el gesto.

— ¿Solo eso?

— ¿Acaso pretendes que me hipoteque más de lo que ya lo estoy contigo, para comprarles unos regalos? —Bufó, hastiada—. El amor se demuestra de otros modos.

— ¿De veras?

— ¡Claro! Pasando tiempo juntos, en familia, por ejemplo. —Sonrió, sacudiendo felizmente las manos.

Draco apretó fuertemente los labios. ¿Pasando tiempo… juntos? Hermione había dado en un punto sensible para él, Intentó recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que había pasado unos días con sus padres. Algunas imágenes difusas le vinieron a la memoria. Probablemente el día que nació todos estuvieran en la misma habitación y, además, cuando cumplía años siempre comían juntos. Sonrió, algo más relajado y satisfecho. Se prometió que él, si pasaría tiempo en familia con sus hijos aunque no tenía idea de cómo se hacían esas cosas, odiaba tener que admitir que necesitaría mucho la ayuda de Hermione para lograrlo

— ¿Y a mí me vas a comprar algo?

—Es una broma, ¿verdad? —Hermione dejó de caminar y se cruzó de brazos. **  
**

Theo rio tontamente.

—Hombre, nena de Draco, después de dormir juntitos algún detalle tendrás que tener con el chico, ¿no?

Hermione cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

—Theodore, haz el favor de no llamarme « nena de Draco »_._

— ¡Joder, vale, Malfoy, vale! —Theo Alzó las manos en son de paz. —Cada vez te pareces más a Draco y eso si da miedo

—Entonces, ¿no pensabas comprarme nada? —gritó Draco, dolido—. ¡Pero cómo puedes ser tan malvada! ¡Yo incluso ya tenía pensado tu regalo…! ¡Estamos en Navidad, Hermione!

—Está bien, está bien. —Suspiró—. Si cierras la boca, prometo que te compraré algo.

Se volvió decidida y reemprendió la marcha. Sin darse cuenta que los demás había emprendido su propia excursión por el centro comercial. Se detuvo en la papelería

Draco sonrió por lo bajo.

— ¿Piensas deleitar a tus padres con unos lapiceros? ¡Qué original! —farfulló, malicioso.

Hermione había procurado planificar bien aquel horrible día de compras, y justo antes de que empezara, sus planes ya comenzaban a trastocarse. Tenía un regalo más que comprar, y todos la abandonaban dejándola a solas con el obsesivo compulsivo que era su esposo, odiaba esa palabra cuando se trataba de compras y Draco, simplemente había ocasiones más concretamente cuando estaban rodeados de Muggles que salía lo compulsivo del chico, aunque Hermione notaba que a veces Draco mostraba interés por las cosas y luego cambiaba rápidamente de actitud como si aquello fuera aun algo prohibido, no pensaba presionarlo el no llevaba tan bien las cosas como los demás

— ¿Sabes a quién se parece Potter?

—Sorpréndeme, ¡oh, maravilloso ser divino omnipotente que todo lo sabe! —musitó, irónica.

—A ese personaje extraño de cabello horrendo. Es como su gemelo; incluso tienen aficiones comunes. —Esquivó a un niño que comía un dulce muy cerca de él. —El del programa que ve Theo en las noches

Hermione no dijo nada. Le observó cuando dejó de andar, absorto en el escaparate de una joyería. Visto así, de lejos y calladito, realmente no estaba nada mal. Es más, algunas de las chicas que pasaban por su lado le miraban pestañeando en exceso, coqueteando. Draco tenía un perfil algo afilado. Volvía a llevar el rubio cabello totalmente repeinado —como si se hubiese puesto brillantina—, pero Hermione lo había visto con el cabello alborotado y también con ropa a la que él llamaba de mal gusto, y sabía que aquella primera imagen de chico formal podría mejorar si se mostrase más relajado. Bajó la vista por su rostro y encontró sus labios, que, de un suave color melocotón, contrastaban con la palidez de su piel. Resopló, abochornada por recordar otra vez la sensación de los labios de Draco y por pensar en su olor. Vio que unas cuantas chicas la veían era obvio que lo harían el embarazo comenzaba a notarse, no pudo evitar suspirar abochornada, le costaba mucho admitir que sentía que ya no era atractiva quizá por eso Draco ya no la tocaba, evito derramar una lagrima, sobre todo porque sus hormonas parecían gritar que querían a Draco en todo momento y lugar

— ¿Qué haces ahí parado? —le chilló, cruzándose de brazos y adoptando su actitud habitual.

— ¿No querías también tú comprarle unos pendientes a tu madre?

—Sí. Pero no en esta tienda, es demasiado cara.

—Ya veo los límites que le pones al amor maternal. —Negó lentamente con uno de sus largos dedos, moviéndolo de derecha a izquierda—. Entremos. Al menos ve lo que ofrecen

Hermione siguió sus pasos, asqueada. Una vez dentro, la dependienta, de unos cuarenta años de edad, le dirigió a ella una mirada de reproche, y a él, la mejor de sus sonrisas; seguramente se había fijado en que la camisa que llevaba era de un material caro, a pesar de las protestas de Draco ella simplemente no cambiaría su forma de vestir mucho menos para ir al centro comercial a comprar unos regalos, mucho había hecho con aceptar vestir los elegantes vestidos que él le había comprado en ocasiones que consideraba especiales, aunque claro no creía poder llevar ninguno pronto ya que no entraba en ellos, dio una mirada seria a Draco y toco su vientre, el seguía luciendo bien y ella quizá no tanto.

Theo fingía no conocer a Blaise mientras caminaba a su lado

— ¿Por qué me estas evitando? —Pregunto finalmente el chico

— ¿Que traes puesto?—Pregunto Theo — ¿Acaso es una camisa rosada?

—Salmon, es color Salmon —dijo Blaise acomodando su corbata —Ustedes simplemente no comprenden el buen gusto, no me extraña. Solo véanse

— ¡Ya se! —Exclamo Theo —Eres lo que los Muggles llaman Metro algo

— ¿Metro? ¿De qué hablas? —Pregunto Blaise

Theo ignoro la pregunta, tomo asiento en la parte trasera de la cafetería del centro comercial

— ¿Qué hiciste en el baile? —Finalmente pregunto Theo mientras observaba a las parejas alrededor

Blaise parpadeo un poco tratando de responder la pregunta, lo cierto era que no recordaba mucho el baile, lo último que podía recordar claramente había sido tomar una copa de la botella que Draco le había dado, recordaba lo molesto que estaba por ese regalo

— ¡Oh Salazar bendito! —Dijo asustado —Le propuse matrimonio a Ginevra Weasley después de acostarme con ella, y ella acepto, esto es malo le di el anillo que debía darle a Pansy, mi madre me matara

— ¿Le diste tu anillo familiar a ella? ¡Estás tan muerto! —Exclamo Theo — ¿Ella dijo que si?

Blaise negó como si la pregunta fuera lo más tonto de mundo

—Hola, Blaise Zabini —se señaló — ¿Que chica diría que no a esto? Después de probar un poco de mí, créeme esa chica cayo enamorada, no recuerdo bien los detalles salvo fragmentos de mi memoria es como si hubiera algo estuviera bloqueando mis recuerdos, no había tomado tanto, pero no logro recordar todo —Blaise dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás —tengo un magnetismo animal con las chicas, ninguna se resiste a mi

— ¡La chica que se supone debía recibir ese anillo!—Grito Theo—No veo que Pansy se derrita por eso, lo que sea que tú seas —Theo lo señalo de vuelta... —Estas en un problema muy grande

—Esto es culpa de Pansy y ese estúpido juego que trae con Weasley

—Claro como ella le propuso matrimonio a alguien en los últimos días —Theo no paraba de reír —Solo diré, si tengo que sacrificar a alguien por la paz serás tú, es más firmare que dejaremos de ser amigos si mi madre me lo pide

—Creo que también le di la pulsera que era para Pansy como muestra del compromiso, mi madre me matara lentamente si se entera de esto

— ¿Qué harás?

—_Bro_, tengo que recuperar ese anillo y la pulsera ¿Cuándo llega Lovegood?

—No, ni se te ocurra querer meter a Luna en esto, me costó trabajo que aceptara venir de vacaciones y por fin tener una cita con ella para que tú y problema de pantalones quieras fastidiarlo

—Tranquilo solo quería saber si ella podía decirme donde vive Ginevra, estas muy alterado —dijo Blaise mientras hundía su cabeza en la mesa

—Vale, calma solo tienes que ir y decirle que todo fue un gran error y hacer que te devuelva las cosas, claro debes evitar a sus hermanos recuerda que tiene muchos y alguno puede matarte así que se discreto, pero enserio ¿Qué tomaste que no recuerdas?

Blaise cerró los ojos tratando de recordar todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle de esa noche

—Lo último que recuerdo es tomar de la botella que me dio Draco, creo que Weasley lloraba aunque no sé porque le ofrecí un poco y al parecer tuvimos sexo en la biblioteca y todo lo demás

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione, simplemente quería terminar las compras lo más rápido posible, no había visto a los demás en un buen rato. Desgraciadamente, en el camino, Draco vislumbró el enorme cartel de una pequeña tienda donde anunciaban la fabulosa oferta de cincuenta recipientes de plástico por cuarenta euros. —Entremos —ordenó Draco.

— ¡Tú estás pirado! —se quejó Hermione, cargada con gran cantidad de bolsas. Tenía los dedos entumecidos por el peso y le dolían las manos.

—Luego cogemos un taxi —objetó él, al tiempo que dejaba las bolsas en el piso y entraba en la tienda—. Necesito esos envases para administrar tu comida. —Señaló el vientre de Hermione

— ¡No, no hagas eso Draco, por Merlín! —gritó Hermione, pero fue demasiado tarde. Él le había sacado varios metros de distancia y se dirigió a una velocidad descomunal hacia la tienda, como si fuese una droga para él. Salió poco después, cargado con dos cajas de cartón y una estúpida sonrisilla surcando su rostro. Gracias a la compra de última hora, llegaron a la conclusión de que no podían continuar su camino con quince bolsas de comida y aquellas enormes cajas de cartón que parecían a punto de reventar decidieron buscar a los demás

. —Pero ¿qué has hecho, estúpido?

Él la miró con una cara extraña: algo de pena mezclada con un deje de profunda satisfacción. —He visto la oferta y no he podido resistirme —explicó él, orgulloso—, además, ¿dónde piensas que va a caber toda esta comida? Claro, ¡es verdad! Podríamos utilizar el cuarto de Blaise como despensa, yo creo que hasta parecería más ordenado; y como no tienes la intención de cambiar tus hábitos, el armario queda completamente libre para guardar alimentos, ¿crees que no me preocupa tu alimentación?, solo comes dulces, eso no es comida—dijo, con gesto reflexivo imitando a uno de aquellos filósofos que había visto en las ilustraciones de los libros Muggles.

— ¡No puedo creer que estés hablando en serio! —Explotó ella—No tengo la culpa que ellos solo quieran comer dulces

—No, los culpes ambos sabemos que te gustan esos dulces desde antes —Draco la vio de forma acusadora

—Espera ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Porque siempre te veía, recuerdas que siempre te seguía para molestarte y siempre comías regaliz cuando estabas nerviosa, ahora no quieras culpar a los pequeños Malfoy de tu sucio habido de comer dulces

—A veces me sorprendes —confeso Hermione, jamás pensó que Draco le prestara mucha atención a sus hábitos o gustos, quizá estaba conociendo algo nuevo del chico eso la reconforto un poco era bueno pensar que Draco podía tener su faceta cariñosa sin necesidad de obligarlo a mostrarla

Draco clavo su mirada en la persona que se acercaba, el imitador iba demasiado arreglado para ese lugar, se acercó a ellos y sonrió, era como si no le importara el hecho de que a Hermione se le notara el embarazo, por lo contrario le lanzaba unas miradas más descaradas aun.

—Que agradable sorpresa —Dijo el vecino estrechando la mano de Hermione. Ella percibió el fino aroma que emanaba de él, era un aroma familiar como el de Draco, solo que más sutil. Después de un silencio cargado de tensión entre Draco y el vecino este se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla Hermione y un apretón de manos a Draco, él pudo distinguir la mirada de deseo que lanzaba sobre Hermione. Saco una toallita húmeda y limpio su mamo y luego la mejilla de Hermione

— ¿Qué haces?—Pregunto extrañada

—Limpio sus gérmenes, es asqueroso que te haya tocado. El imbécil debería besar el piso por donde camino, así que limpio cualquier rastro de su saliva en ti

— ¡Espera! ¿No son las toallitas con las que te limpias?

—Claro que sí, dejan un olor fresco, deberías probar limpiarte un día con ellas, dejan tu trasero suave, mis hijos usaran solo las mejores...Yo siempre cargo con un paquete —Dijo terminando de limpiar su rostros y dándole un beso en la nariz —Mejor, ni rastro de ese idiota en tu piel

—Draco, ¿quién te enseño todas estas cosas?

—Nadie. Yo solito.

—Imposible. Esas cosas no nacen de uno mismo —replicó ella, y casi sintió pena por Draco—. La gente no tiene esos instintos hipocondríacos.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?

— ¡Todo! No se puede vivir así; estás totalmente limitado.

—Hermione, a ti te limita tu cara frente a la sociedad y, ¿ves?, no es ningún problema. Incluso diría que pareces ligeramente feliz. Obviamente eres un ser demasiado conformista para mi gusto, pero…aun así aquí estamos juntos

—Basta. De verdad. No me interesa seguir escuchando tus tonterías. Es hora de buscar a los demás.

— ¿Compraste mi regalo?—Preguntó Draco emocionado

—Aun no, así que no te emociones

—Tarde, ya me emocione, espero algo digno de mi

Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras hacía que Draco cargara las bolsas. Últimamente llevaba peor aquello de pasar las veinticuatro horas del día a su lado sin hacer nada. Especialmente después de aquella noche antes del baile, Draco no había querido volver a tocarla y eso la tenía en una tensión extraña.

Imágenes sueltas atormentaban a Draco continuamente, recordándole el garrafal error que había cometido. Él jamás de los jamases había fallado en cumplirle a una chica —ni nada que se le pareciese— pero no podía hacerlo con Hermione. Decidió probarse una camisa que Hermione eligió para él, sonrió forzadamente mientras pretendía que le gustaba esa prenda

—Ya. Pero no sabía que yo también tenía que comprarte uno a ti. —Dijo Hermione — así que no te emociones mucho

—Claro que si me emociono —dijo guiñándole el ojo —necesito ir al baño, la emoción, tu entiendes

—Draco —Hermione le lanzo una mirada de reproche mientras él se alejaba

Draco observó su reflejo en el espejo del baño. Sonrió satisfecho. A pesar de estar vestido con una horrible Camisa seguía estando guapo.

«Eres el mejor, Draco», se dijo a sí mismo, tras guiñarse mentalmente un ojo.

Salió del baño mucho después, vestido otra vez con un elegante pantalón negro y una camisa azul oscuro que contrastaba con su rubio cabello... Draco sonrió y entendió porque no había podido hacerlo con Hermione, lo supo al verla frente a él y ver su vientre

— ¿Ya has comprado mi regalo? —preguntó emocionado.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué has tardado tanto? Estoy cansada de esperarte. Ya he visto todo el centro comercial.

Draco ojeó las bolsas, ignorando sus palabras. Le encantaban los regalos, especialmente cuando eran para él. Se frotó las manos.

— ¿Qué es? ¿No piensas decírmelo?

—No sé de qué demonios me hablas.

— ¡De mi regalo! ¡Vamos, Hermione, vamos, dámelo YA!

La sujeto de los hombros

—En serio, estás fatal. Eres un enfermo.

—Vale, pero este (atractivo) enfermo quiere saber qué le has comprado.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué me has comprado a mí? —Hermione se encaró con él, alzando los hombros.

—Nada.

— ¿Nada? ¡Serás desgraciado!

— ¿Acaso tenía que hacerlo? —Se cruzó de brazos, confundido.

Hermione, enfurecida, le dio un puntapié a la papelera que tenía al lado.

—Mira, no te desquites con las cosas

— ¡Idiota, fue idea tuya que nos hiciéramos regalos!—dejo Hermione

—Entonces si me compraste algo —dijo emocionado

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan… tan… egoísta? ¡Me sacas de quicio! —le dijo Hermione al borde de las lagrimas

Draco suspiró, abochornado. Casi comenzaba a sentir remordimientos por Hermione. La observó largamente. Y entonces, como por arte de magia, el reflejo del cristal del escaparate se posicionó sobre la joven y la respuesta llegó a él de súbito.

—Está bien, te compraré algo. Tú espérame en la puerta, ahora mismo voy

—Draco espera, no me dejes de nuevo

—Sera un momento te lo aseguro —dijo con una sonrisa, Draco sonrió feliz cuando descubrió el lugar, realmente no le había comprado nada porque tenía planeado regalarle el collar, pero ver la cara triste de Hermione lo hizo sentir terrible, realmente lo único que le gustaba del mundo Muggle, era que ahí tenía dinero gracias a lo que estaban haciendo y podía darse el lujo de comprarle algo lindo a Hermione.

Harry sonrió mientras pagaba los Helados, Daphne le había pedido que comprara uno para ella.

La encargada sonrió y le dirigió su mejor mirada seductora

— ¿Y esa chica es tu novia?

—Si—Dijo Harry de forma tímida

Daphne llego con toda la elegancia digna de una chica de su estatus social y lanzo su mejor mirada de superioridad a la chica. Daphne irradiaba sensualidad por todos lados

— ¿Nos vamos? —Pregunto tocando el brazo de Harry. Luego le dirigió una sonrisa a la chica, Daphne estaba molesta le había costado mucho trabajo lograr que Harry se decidiera a hablar con ella sobre "lo suyo" como para permitir que cualquier chica le tirara los tejos cada vez que se daba la vuelta.

—Bien, chicos, creo que será mejor que volvamos a casa. —dijo Hermione cuando los encontró

Todos asintieron. Caminaron por donde habían ido y siguieron en línea recta por la avenida principal y abordaron un Taxi complacidos por su pequeña expedición.

Theo sonrió cuando estuvieron en la casa, Luna llegaría Pronto y había comprado algo lindo para ella

—Daphne ¿Qué es un Calendario sexi? —Pregunto Theo logrando captar la atención de las chicas que se quedaron viendo sorprendidas

—No tengo idea de lo que hablas

— ¿Enserio? —Insistió el chico —Porque antes de venir me entere de cosas interesantes en el baño de chicas, cosas perturbadoras

— ¿Qué hacías en el baño de chicas? —Pregunto Hermione acusadoramente

—No, no hagas eso Pequeña Malfoy, no estaba espiando a las chicas fui porque necesitaba ir al baño y era el más cercano y cuando la naturaleza llama uno tiene que contestar la llamada, lo que importa realmente es lo que hay en el baño de chicas

— ¿Qué hay en ese lugar? —Pregunto Blaise

Theo sonrió antes de hablar y capto el nerviosismo de ambas chicas

—Al parecer la revista no te mintió, las chicas si tienen su lista sexi con imágenes de varios chicos y también algo mas, al parecer nuestra querida princesa vende un calendario ilegal con fotos de nosotros dormidos o cambiándonos de ropa soy el ardiente y sexi mes de julio—Theo sonrió al ver la mirada de Daphne claramente podía leer «Te matare lentamente» en ella

— ¡Aja! Entonces yo tenía razón Pansy realmente está jugando conmigo

—De acuerdo quizá mentí sobre eso, pero te lo aseguro Pansy no está jugando, tiene una relación seria con Ronald Weasley

Harry asintió

—No ayudan —dijo Blaise molesto —Podían separarse son como dos lapas molestas pegadas todo el día

_«Y lo que falta en la noche» _Pensó Daphne de forma seductora

Blaise sintió un escalofrió al captar la mirada de la chica y luego vio a Draco y Hermione subir a su habitación, al parecer todos se divertirían esas vacaciones, mientras el trataba de averiguar cómo recuperar las joyas que había entregado, eso simplemente era maldad pura por parte de sus compañeros

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco estaba nervioso entendía lo que le ocurría con Hermione, eso lo hizo sentir nervioso De pronto sus labios se abalanzaron sobre aquel cuello desnudo en un beso que resultó casi erótico. Y, justo en ese instante, sus ojos se fijaron intensamente en los de Hermione. Era como si un rayo láser los conectara y justo cuando sentía la necesidad de ir mas allá de nuevo se detuvo

— ¿Qué ocurre?—Pregunto la chica con la respiración acelerada

—No quiero lastimarlos —le susurro al oído —No quiero hacer nada que pueda lastimar a los bebes

— ¿De qué hablas? Tú nunca los lastimarías

—No apropósito, pero mientras lo hacemos. Tu sabes ellos escuchan y créeme saber eso no me ayuda en esto —dijo de forma seria

— ¿Por eso no me has tocado hace días?

—Claro, además cada que pienso que ellos están ahí oyendo simplemente no puedo es perturbador imaginar que nos observan mientras lo hacemos

Hermione sonrió y lo abrazo

—Eso no pasa y te lo aseguro no los lastimas

—Solo quiero tener eso que tienes tu, tiempo familiar, ser buen padre pero aceptémoslos Scorpius será alguien parecido a mi así que es probable que no sea su favorito—Draco se sentó en la cama—Es probable que lo arruine todo como siempre

—Sí, aun no me convence el nombre, pero ese es otro tema, créeme ellos te van a querer y no arruinaras nada, tampoco estoy segura de cómo se hace esto, aprenderemos juntos —Hermione le dio un beso —Aun así no te diré cuál es tu regalo

— ¿Enserio mujer? Solo dame mi regalo y yo te daré sexo, es un intercambio justo

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Uno, dos, tres _Parpadeo _Fue lo que demoro el fuego en expandirse por el lugar, los Jazmines las azucenas y las rosas fueron las primeras en arder, junto a ellas los arreglos que habían hecho en la mañana, Theodore estaba feliz por tener un pedido para un Hotel, con mucho cuidado había dispuesto los arreglos para su entrega

Las siluetas se perdieron en la noche, un cortocircuito es lo que dirían los bomberos cuando examinaran el lugar.

— ¿Quién diría que las flores arden rápido?

—Claro y en menos de un parpadeo todo desaparece —contesto una voz.

Ambas personas caminaron lejos del negocio en llamas

—Mucha suerte chicos de Slytherin—dijeron entre risas

* * *

**Hola ^^/ **

**espero el capitulo fuera de tu agrado como siempre muchas gracias por leer y comentar aprecio todo sus comentarios **

**Bueno a partir de este capitulo las cosas cambiaran un poco para los chicos... **

**como siempre mi Face es Sakura Gremory siempre subo avances e Imágenes de los Fics.**

**Agradecimientos a las chicas del Face que me apoyaron esta semana cuando no me sentía bien de animo muchas gracias por sus comentarios... me levantaron el animo y pude terminar el capitulo antes del viernes...**

**PD 1: Para los que leen Counting Stars habra una sorpresa en el siguiente capitulo. **

**PD2: Por motivos personales he tenido que suspender de momento El Amante Secreto...pero espero poder retomarlo Pronto **

**a todos los que me comentan Raquel, Isis, Arelii, alex Pani y las personas sin cuenta muchas Gracias **

_**Pregunta del Face**_

_**•Deben dejar su comentario antes de contestar **_

_**• ¿Porque Draco no podía tocar a Hermione? **_


	20. Entre compras y rosas Parte ll

_**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K ROWLING**_

_**Sin más aquí está el capitulo **_

_**I DO, I DO**_

_**CAPITULO **_

_**20**_

_****_Entre compras y rosas Parte ll_****_

* * *

_Nuestra indiscreción nos hace un buen servicio cuando nuestras conspiraciones internas nos aburren._

_William Shakespeare __(1564-1616)_

_Poeta y dramaturgo británico_

_Los seres humanos han aprendido a reconocer patrones, en las cosas eso ha servido desde tiempos remotos, la habilidad puede ser muy útil para deducir cosas, pero también están esos falsos patrones o el auto-engaño cuando tratamos que las cosas se adapten a nuestro alrededor, Había cierto Patrón en lo que estaba frente de ellos, pero estaban tan concentrados creyendo que comprendían las cosas que pasaron por alto lo más obvio, quizá las cosas no eran como parecían_

* * *

_-.-.-.-.-.-._

Existían pocas cosas que Theodore pudiera soportar, en esta vida, con lentitud y una mirada cansada atendió la llamada de los bomberos y se encargo de las cosas... Repaso con la mirada el lugar sin mucho ánimo mientras Blaise veía la parte trasera. Un corto circuito, eso era lo que se había determinado. La ineptitud era algo que no le gustaba, mucho menos la manipulación y para hacer una corta lista, el hecho que tratara con ambas cosas a la vez simplemente no podía tolerarlo. En su mente tenía planeado su siguiente movimiento, esto solo había sido el inicio aunque aun no sabía contra quienes estaba enfrentándose

«Eres un numero, naces y eres un numero, vas a la escuela otro número, eso eres un numero mas, consigues dinero, una tarjeta, la pierdes consigues otra un préstamo, eres todo eso pero jamás, jamás serás un numero rojo» Se dijo Theo con una sonrisa propia de quien trama algo.

—Esto es un desastre —dijo Blaise viendo el lugar —Se quemo casi todo, salvo unas flores lo demás esta arruinado.

Harry suspiro y asintió era verdad todo estaba arruinado

—Primero debo aplaudir la astucia para molestar a unas personas y segundo creo que nos hemos quedado sin comida ¿No creen que debemos comprar más? —Dijo Theo viendo a Draco

—Mañana iré con Hermione, pero esto es un desastre

—Hemos perdido alrededor de tres mil libras y un poco más, que por supuesto deberá salir de nuestro bolsillo, o de los ahorros para poder devolver el adelanto por los arreglos —Hermione anoto en una libreta, podía notarse que estaba molesta.

Theo aplaudió fuerte llamando la atención de todos

—Bueno, es inútil lamentarse por estas cosas, es decir un fallo eléctrico —dijo restándole importancia al asunto —Bueno es tarde, deberíamos dormir

— ¿Luna llega mañana?—Pregunto Daphne

—Si, por eso quiten esas caras largas quiero que ella pase unos lindos días y sobre todo alégrense no todo se perdió recuerden… la entrega si se hizo así que no sé porque tienen cara de sufrimiento

Todos voltearon a ver al chico sorprendido

— ¿No se los había contado? ¿Enserio? —dijo Theo distraídamente. —Un olvido de mi parte. Quizá si no se hubieran burlado de mis calcetines para santa no hubiera olvidado que envié la entrega con un servicio del hotel y que aquí solo estaban las muestras… debió ser eso soy distraído —dijo en tono malicioso

—Theo da miedo —susurro Daphne a Blaise. El moreno asintió despacio

Theodore sabía algo que los demás no, y eso era el arte de poder estar en la bancarrota sin estarlo, también conocido como: _**la evasión fiscal**_, lo había aprendido de la persona que se suponía debía ayudarlos, mientras los demás se debatían en problemas amorosos embarazos y uno que otro compromiso de matrimonio él, había hablado con la mejor persona sobre el tema. Lucius Malfoy, si alguien podía decirle como engordar unas cifras desaparecer cierto dinero y claro porque no auto robarse esa persona era la indicada, todos sabían que la fortuna Malfoy se había conseguido de una forma nada legal, pero nadie lo decía en voz alta. Y sabia que Draco también era consciente de que las cosas ya no eran un simple proyecto para ellos, eso se había convertido en algo real, un negocio real algo que podía y debía suponer grandes beneficios si sabían enfocarlo, pero primero debían aparentar que no podrían, lo primero era engañar al enemigo, la competencia que suponía un riesgo en cualquier negocio.

—Leche —dijo Theo —Compren leche, ya no hay

Había pocas cosas que el chico de Slytherin pudiera soportar pero para el ser un numero rojo en la vida fiscal en cualquier mundo no era una opción, no lo admitía en voz alta pero había adquirido un gusto por las cosas Muggles y en su lista de cosas que obtener estaba una gran colección de aparatos que no eran para nada gratis.

— ¿Creen que podamos conseguir alguno de esos aparatos que llaman Limosinas? —Pregunto Blaise mientras regresaban, en el taxi

—Mira, que tu culo no está preparado para eso aun. —Contesto Theo —Es que debes de estar entrenado, ¿Crees que solo es subirte y ya? Un auto de esos no es para cualquiera.

Harry deseo ir en el otro taxi, siempre terminaba igual o peor las cosas con esos dos, por un momento sintió envidia, quizá había perdido la complicidad con Ron en el paso de los años, debía solucionar eso pronto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**«****No sudes. No titubees. No sonrías ni llores. No hagas amigos. No llames la atención. Jamás bajes la guardia.****» **Draco recordó las palabras de su padre mientras veía a su alrededor, con cierto orgullo tomo la leche frente a él, esos pequeños detalles comenzaban a parecerle importante, cada vez parecía más distante el tiempo de la guerra quizá estaba madurando como su padre le había dicho. Reparo en que antes eran más chicos de Slytherin en Hogwarts, no había tenido tiempo de pensar en eso, quizá no eran más que los de las otras casas, pero si eran suficientes ahora eran minoría. Eso es lo que ocurre cuando eres una exquisitez, cuando se mueren por devorarte: acabas por extinguirte.

Hermione no estaba cómoda en el lugar el hecho que los demás trataran de protegerla de las cosas por el hecho de estar embarazada la hacía sentir débil y ella no era débil, podía hacer muchas cosas si dejaran de tratar de ocultarle las cosas que hacían, incluso Harry estaba de acuerdo en mantenerla al margen de las cosas. Entonces ahí estaba ella parada en la sección de lácteos viendo a Draco sosteniendo la leche y sonriendo como si fuera lo más interesante que podría haber en el mundo.

Varias chicas lo observaban al pasar cerca de él

Draco carraspeo nervioso y tuvo que recordarse su reglamento interno si podía llamarlo así «Reglamento» era sencillo «Que tu atractivo no pueda contigo. Aunque las chicas se te entreguen en cuerpo y alma, no caigas nunca en la tentación. Debes tener siempre presente que tu imagen es más bien una maldición. No lo olvides nunca.» se repitió eso mientras volvía al lado de Hermione.

Hay veces que el mundo resulta extremadamente grande que agobia, pero hay ocasiones en las que resulta tan pequeño, jodidamente pequeño y es en ese pequeño momento cuando quisieras desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Hermione experimentaba uno de esos pequeños momentos cuando por obra del destino, el cual parecía que no la quería mucho últimamente, o quizá era su karma Hermione no estaba segura cuál de esas dos cosas era lo que la afectaba.

—Tienen Que ser una broma —se quejo Hermione cuando vio acercarse a un grupo de chicos

— ¿Granger?—Pregunto una chica de cabello negro — ¿Eres Hermione Granger? —Volvió a preguntar

Hermione, no recordaba mucho de sus años antes de Hogwarts. Pero de algo estaba segura conocía a la chica frente a ella.

Draco se acerco a Hermione, se detuvo y clavo su mirada en el grupo frente a la chica, había algo que no le gustaba y ese algo era que Hermione no notara el hecho de verse demasiado bien a pesar de su embarazo, es mas Draco podía asegurar que era a causa de su embarazo que lucía radiante, eso no le gustaba…Como no le gustaba que la vieran los chicos frente a el

— ¿Es increíble, estudiamos juntas un tiempo luego fuiste a un internado? —dijo con un tono de timbre molesto la chica —Cada vez que ella estaba cerca pasaban cosas extrañas —dijo la chica a los demás señalando a Hermione

Hermione rio nerviosa

—Hace muchos años de eso

—Sí, cuando te fuiste dejaron de pasar esas cosas —La chica le lanzo una mirada cínica y luego una sonrisa. — ¿Estas embarazada? Siempre creímos que no serias de esas chicas que terminan embarazadas

« ¿Esas chicas?» se pregunto Hermione mientras trataba de asimilar que clase de insulto estaba usando contra ella

— ¡Oye! —Draco sujeto a Hermione del brazo y sonrió había oído lo que le había dicho a Hermione y eso lo molesto, pero sobre todo la mirada de los chicos sobre ella. Eran tan descaradas esas miradas era como si no les importara que estuviera embarazada, si antes había muchos que veían lo que era suyo (Hermione) ahora veían no solo a Hermione también a sus hijos y eso lo hacía sentir molesto

La chica repaso descaradamente a Draco en una mirada lasciva

—Draco, no hagas eso —Hermione le dirigió una mirada molesta al chico

—Vaya, hola —La chica sonrió a Draco

Draco arrugo la frente, le molestaba que esa chica lo viera así, era vulgar y su ropa era demasiado reveladora. No pudo evitar imaginar a Hermione o incluso a su futura hija vestida así, eso lo molesto… jamás de los jamases permitiría que ninguna usara ropa tan vulgar, después de tranquilizarse con esos pensamientos volvió su mirada a Hermione

—Solo falta el jugo —dijo Draco ignorando a la chica

—Claro —Hermione salió de su letargo —Bueno un placer —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa fingida

—No, no hagas eso —dijo Draco —Odio que alguien más trate de hacerte molestar, ese solo es mi derecho desde siempre.

—Cielo, eso es tan terriblemente anti romántico—Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír, ante la mirada irritada de Draco —Vayamos con los demás

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Theo acomodo su chaqueta y sonrió ante la mirada acusadora de Blaise

— ¿Vas por ella?—Pregunto Blaise un poco molesto

— ¿Ella? ¿Luna? Si ¿quieres venir? —Pregunto Theo de forma inocente

—No, gracias, no quiero arruinar tu pequeño momento cursi y esas cosas, pero estas siendo malo conmigo, ¿Qué no ves que estoy mal? Deprimido…

—Vale, estas así por acostarte con... Bueno es culpa tuya estar así —Dijo Theo

— ¿Ahora es mi culpa? ¿Dónde quedo eso de amigos por siempre? ¿Y lo del lado femenino? Eran mentiras, ahora tú vas muy feliz a buscar a Luna mientras yo sufro

—Vale, esto me da miedo —Aseguro Theo — ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Quedarme aquí y animarte?, cuando es tu culpa, es decir nadie te mando a hacer eso

— ¿Qué? No me entiendes, no es mi culpa ser deseable y si, deberías estar disponible para mi, somos amigos ¿Quién estuvo contigo cuando te enteraste que no habría segunda temporada de tu serie favorita? —Dijo Blaise — ¿Quién te consoló?

—Espera… Espera. Sabes que eso era secreto, de todos modos, yo soy quien tiene que soportar que me dejes a mitad de una conversación cuando la vecina te avienta los tejos, así que no puedes reclamarme nada, es mas tu siempre me dejas por alguna chica, señora o cualquier cosa femenina… así que puedes venir conmigo y recoger a Luna, Y fingir que estas feliz por mi o puedes quedarte a sufrir tu miseria de ser un promiscuo, al menos Draco ya ha dejado eso… ¿Es que no tienes vergüenza?

—Bien, ve por Luna —dijo Blaise indignado.

— ¿Saben que parece una pelea de pareja?—Intervino Daphne — No quiero saber quien consoló a quien, ni de qué hablan, yo mejor me voy, ustedes son raros, extraños no quiero que contagien a Harry con lo que sea que ustedes dos tengan… Salazar bendito me volverán loca ustedes, todos los chicos en general

— ¿Qué? ¿Cuál pareja? —Dijo Blaise levantando la voz y por primera vez y como si le dieran una bofetada reparo en la ropa de Daphne

— ¿Pero tú qué quieres que no vaya por Luna? —lo interrumpió de nuevo Theo

—No, si por mi haz lo que quieras, pero bien sabes que llevo varios días sin dormir, y no solo por eso… Últimamente tengo ojeras y esto —señalo su rostro —Es Valioso, pero no te detengas por mí, no soy un niño que necesite de su amigo para salir adelante, aunque sabes que estoy deprimido porque no tengo esas joyas.

Daphne suspiro largo y profundo y jalo a Harry de su bufanda mientras salía de la casa

—Harry dime que tu y Weasley no hacen eso —dijo Daphne casi asustada de la respuesta mientras Harry simplemente se encogía de hombros

—Es algo de chicos—contesto Harry

Daphne se detuvo de golpe preguntándose en qué mundo retorcido los chicos que eran amigos se comportaban de esa forma, seguro no en el mundo en el que ella creía

—Es como ustedes las chicas pero diferente

—No, créeme no es igual a la amistad de las chicas…Espera me estás diciendo que es normal que se comporten así

— ¿Así como? —Pregunto Harry

—Así, tan…Olvídalo —dijo Daphne sonriendo —No quiero saberlo, es mas pretenderé que nada de esto ha ocurrido por mi propia paz mental.

Blaise vio a Theo serio mientras terminaba de vestirse

— ¿A qué hora llega?

—En unas horas, pero quiero estar antes y comprarle algo, algún detalle

— ¡Claro! Bueno, no importa igual me quedare solo y comeré solo a pesar de que te prepare esa comida que tanto te gusta aunque sabes que yo la odio, pero está bien, vete ya veré yo que hago pensare en cómo recuperar mis joyas, puedo hacerlo sin tu ayuda.

—Vale, es buena idea. De paso revisa si aun tienes bolas o se te cayeron en algún lugar, no se sospecho que la pequeña Weasley te dejo sin ellas

— ¡Ja! Que gracioso—Dijo Blaise irónico—Que te den, Nott, comeré solo lo que prepare, Aunque a nadie más le gusta esa comida —dijo Blaise. —Draco no la come, pero que eso no te detenga

—Vale, cálmate bien puedo comer contigo y ayudarte a pensar algo, voy por Luna un poco después aun tengo tiempo

—Ves, sabía que querías quedarte a apoyarme, solo que te resistías te da miedo que Draco piense que ya no somos mejores amigos y que lo estamos dejando fuera, con eso del matrimonio

— ¡Claro! Como pasar el rato con chicos es más reconfortante que estar con su esposa, que es chica y claro con la que tiene sexo… uh, si, ya lo veo Draco no debe saber nada —Dijo Theo con sarcasmo mientras Blaise sonreía— Y bien ¿Dónde vive Weasley?

—No tengo ni jodida idea—dijo Blaise —Oye quizá Lovegood sabe donde vive. —Blaise dijo de forma perspicaz mientras servía la comida —Mira que si lo ves bien es buena Idea que te hagas su amigo. Así ella me dice donde vive

—Oh quizá Potter o Malfoy sepan, sabes aparte de tus bolas te quito parte de tu cerebro ¿Qué te hizo esa chica?

—Cállate, igual viste la ropa de Daphne, era muy fina últimamente viste así, con ropa de marca

— ¿Enserio? —Pregunto Theo tomando agua —Quizá por que quiere verse bien para el chico con el que se está acostando, si Daphne tiene sexo, al igual que todos en este lugar menos yo, pero eso a nadie le preocupa

—Theo, debes dejar de ser tan egocéntrico, créeme eso no les gusta a las chicas, Luna Lovegood te va a odiar si eres así.

Theodore Nott suspiro resignado, en algún punto su amigo se había vuelto idiota. O quizá solo quizá Daphne tenía razón, todos ellos era extraños.

—Pero volviendo a lo que decías de la ropa Daphne —interrumpió Blaise —No me agrada que ella este a la moda, resalta más que yo…

—Merlín bendito, Draco no debió casarse eso es, lo descubrí, Draco era el que nos mantenía cuerdos a todos, él y su narcisismo y egoísmo y preocupación por su persona nos hacia girar en torno a él, pero ahora no está y todo se sale de control con…

— ¿Yo qué? —Pregunto Draco cargando las bolsas de la compra —Mi narcisismo ¿y que mas?

—Mira la Hora —Dijo Theo levantándose de golpe —debo ir por Luna, es tarde muy tarde

Antes que pudieran preguntarle algo estaba afuera de la casa corriendo lo más rápido posible de la mirada gris de Draco Malfoy

—Creo que revisare, lo del almacén y debo hacer unas cosas, lejos de aquí —dijo Blaise, siguiendo el mismo camino que había tomado Theo antes.

Draco vio a Hermione con una mirada curiosa y sin entender lo que había pasado

—Se fueron muy rápido —dijo Hermione —Bueno con tu rostro no los culpo.

Draco la vio fijamente mientras sacaba una toallita húmeda y limpiaba sus manos, desenvolvió rápidamente otra toallita húmeda y, desechando la anterior, se la puso sobre la frente con cuidado. Se reclinó sobre el sofá y apoyó la cabeza en un almohadón.

— ¿Sabes?, empiezas a repetirte —dijo Draco—. Vas a tener que contratar a alguien para que piense tonterías nuevas por ti.

— ¿No es más propio de ti eso de tener sirvientes que se encarguen de tus responsabilidades?

—Sí. —Suspiró con aire nostálgico—.Bueno extraño mucho la mansión ¡Cómo odio ese horrible lugar! En verdad que empieza a fastidiarme esto

—Te refieres a la nueva casa, ¿no?

—Sí, y a todos los que la habitan, por supuesto —aclaró felizmente.

—Tranquilo; para mí también es un alivio saber que cada minuto que pasa significa que no los estamos viendo.

Draco estiró los brazos, sonriendo y ocupando prácticamente todo el sofá.

Hermione prendió la televisión, cambió el canal de la televisión, molesta, apretando con ahínco las teclas del mando a distancia.

— ¡Sí! Será un lujo volver a tener algo de espacio —prosiguió el rubio. —Ya quiero que termine el año y poder estar solos

—Oye, no dejes que los demás te oigan decir eso.

— ¡Si tú lo dices…! Apuesto a que piensas igual que yo, por cierto tengo algo para ti —Draco saco una pequeña caja roja —Este es uno de mis regalos, en realidad era mi regalo de bodas, pero no pude entregártelo, luego pasaron más cosas y no necesitas saber lo demás.

Hermione estaba sorprendida por ese gesto, ni siquiera había reparado en ver lo que Draco traía esa mañana

—Es hermoso —dijo viéndolo, lo conocía había visto ese collar el día que reviso sus cosas, antes de la boda

—Draco ¿Qué haces? —Pregunto cuando sintió su mano acariciar su vientre

—Es que no tengo nada para ellos. Es complicado mantenerme sano si tengo que verte a todas horas; las pupilas, los tímpanos… toda tu me haces sentir extraño es como estar enfermo, pero de una buena manera

— ¡Cállate de una vez! ¡Y deja de besar mi cuello!

—Solo intentaba relajar la tención.

Soportar a Draco y el embarazo era peor que enfrentarse a un basilisco, el simplemente no era una persona fácil, y es que eran tan buenos para estar en desacuerdo casi siempre. Desde que Draco había descubierto que serian dos bebes en lugar de uno se comportaba más extraño de lo normal

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Theodore arreglo el cuello de su camisa mientras veía la rosa en su mano, Vio a Luna y no pudo evitar sonreír

—Hola —Saludo tímidamente

Luna sonrió y devolvió el saludo

—Qué bueno que pudiste llegar

Theodore había planeado todo el día, o lo que quedaba de él, después atendería el asunto del sabotaje, además tenían todo bajo control salvo saber quién era el culpable, pero eso se resolvería en el transcurso de los días.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ginny vio sorprendida el anillo, recordaba vagamente el baile como un sueño lejano, había estado alterada después de ver a Harry al lado de Daphne. Sabía que era algo inevitable Harry continuaba a delante, pero no por eso se hacía menos doloroso saberlo o verlo, Ginny trato de recordar todo, había salido llorando antes de tropezarse con Zabini, el chico parecía un poco perdido pero fue amable y le ofreció un vaso del agua o lo que parecía agua, después de beber el contenido había experimentado una especie de calor

— ¡Oh no! —dijo cuando finalmente termino de encajar la siguiente pieza en su rompecabezas mental.

— _**¿Te casaras conmigooo?—dijo Blaise sonriendo —A si dejas de llorar por Potter, pff ¿Qué tiene Potter? Panshy no me quiere por eso mejor te doy esto a ti, pero debes prometer que te casaras conmigo **_

Esas habían sido las palabras de Blaise al momento de entregarle las joyas, eso tenía que ser una broma ¿Por qué ella diría que sí? Pero lo había hecho, había dicho que si, analizando ese día no parecía ella misma en esos momentos era como si una especie de neblina bloqueara su mente en esos momentos

—Estoy jodida—dijo la chica

—Ginny ¿No bajaras a comer? —Pregunto Ron —Es extraño que Hermione y Harry no estén aquí

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto Ginny saliendo de su letargo y pensamientos… En su mente tenia mejores cosas que hacer como solucionar las cosas con Blaise y devolverle lo más pronto posible esas joyas... ¿Qué pasaba si al chico se le ocurría hacer realidad eso de casarse? Eso sería problemático

—Estas tan rara —dijo Ron y Ginny simplemente asintió.

.

El ministro miro sorprendido los documentos

— ¿Esto cuando ocurrió?—Pregunto preocupado — ¿No hay nadie herido?

Percy leyó las notas frente a él, mientras la información seguía llegando

—No, al parecer fue un corto circuito provocado por el cableado del lugar, todos los miembros del equipo se encuentran bien

—Eso es bueno, por favor quiero que averigüen todo lo posible sobre este incidente, tal vez no se trata de nada pero últimamente se rumora que hay personas que harían cualquier cosa en contra de los Malfoy y me temo que esto sea parte de ese asunto

—Pero señor, eso es terrible, pueden lastimar a alguien—dijo Percy preocupado

—Por eso investigaras este asunto tú, personalmente de una forma discreta

—Pero yo solo soy un funcionario más

—Por eso eres perfecto, un Auror sería muy presuntuoso y tu hermano es amigo de Harry, no hay nada de sospechoso en tu preocupación

El ministro se recargo sobre su silla, mientras seguía pasando la información, un problema más, seguramente Minerva se molestaría por eso, de hecho estaba pensando que quizá la mujer tenía razón y alguien podía salir herido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Theo se quedo sorprendido mientras veía el mar de gente frente a, el, y es que quizá ir al centro comercial en día de rebajas no había sido la mejor idea que pudo tener.

Hermione no mentía cuando decía que las rebajas en diciembre son peligrosas Theo pudo ser testigo de primera mano, literalmente cuando alguien lo toco por estar frente a una playera con descuento, se pregunto si Blaise sentía lo mismo en el metro... Pero lo importante para Theodore era lo que había al otro extremo de ese mar de gente y el problema de ser tocado en ese lugar sobre todo "ese lugar"

— ¿Estás bien?—Pregunto Luna viendo todo con cara de sorpresa al igual que él

—Si—contesto arrugando el rostro luego reviso su billetera, ahí estaba él debatiéndose entre sus dos amores, por primera vez deseaba dinero y no el poco presupuesto que tenia... ¿Sería tan malo robar alguna billetera? De todos modos Blaise ganaba dinero por el constante toqueteo de las señoras ¿Por qué no podía sacar provecho él también? Suspiró resignado mientras veía el objetó de su aprecio el DVD de lujo de la reina Blanca. Así es su amada Elizabeth en un estuche de lujo, rebajada a veinte euros. Lista para ser vista cuantas veces quisiera y sin que lo interrumpieran porque, algún Muggle había inventado el botón de pausar. Era el segundo invento más grandioso después de la coca-cola, desde que había tomado la bebida Theo había decidido que era un gran invento como la mayoría de las cosas que había visto en ese tiempo.

—Luna ¿Quieres hacer algo divertido?—Pregunto con una sonrisa Theo mientras veía su objetivo, quizá se arrepentiría después pero de momento quería hacerlo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Daphne arrastro por todo del centro de Londres a Harry, mientras varios chicos la veían, Harry experimento un dejo de celos y se pregunto si Draco hacia las cosas por sentir esa fea sensación, era más que obvio que veían a Daphne demasiado. De hecho no eran nada discretas las miradas

— ¿Qué te parece?—Pregunto la chica

— ¿El qué? —Pregunto Harry, no había oído ni una palabra de lo que Daphne le había dicho

—Lo de Pansy ¿Crees que les moleste que la invite?

—Creo que solo Malfoy estará molesto, no le gusta que haya muchas personas, casi mata a Nott cuando dijo lo de Luna, no sé si sea buena idea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Blaise sonrió mientras la vecina abría la puerta, no era necesariamente la hija él prefería a su vecina mayor. Aunque en ese momento solo estaba la menor

— ¿Entonces le diste las joyas?—Pregunto la chica mientras sonreía al chico —Pero ella es de Gryffindor, no es complicado, como lo de tus amigos

—Sí, lo es… Pero yo jamás te dije nada de eso ¿Quién eres?

—Hola—dijo la chica con una sonrisa de lado

Blaise supo que estaban en problemas y es que las señales eran obvias pero ninguno las vio.

* * *

Si llegaste aquí Hola ^^/ espero el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. Me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía, cuando vuelva de vacaciones lo editare bien.

Bueno antes que nada disculparme por no poder actualizar antes, pero realmente estos días se me vienen fatal, empiezan las vacaciones de verano y debo pasar tiempo con la familia, así que no estaré en algunos días... Pero antes de irme de vacaciones quería subir este capitulo


	21. Una No tan feliz Navidad

_**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K ROWLING**_

_**Capitulo dedicado a los chicos del grupo I DO, I DO &amp; Beutiful Chaos Fic's Dramiones By: Sakura Gremory**_

_**las cuales crearon el grupo y opinaron sobre lo que les gustaría que hubiera en este capitulo... son un amor**_

_**(Me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía )**_

_**Sin más aquí está el capitulo**_

**I DO, IDO **

**Capitulo 21**

**Una No tan feliz Navidad**

* * *

_Nuestra indiscreción nos hace un buen servicio_

_Cuando nuestras conspiraciones internas nos aburren._

_William Shakespeare __(1564-1616)_

_Poeta y dramaturgo británico_

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Blaise Zabini sintió un breve mareo seguido de sueño, era vagamente consiente donde estaba o eso creía la verdad no sabía mucho salvo que estaba en algún problema.

Theodore Nott suspiro tratando de no sonreír demasiado

— ¿Te gusto el lugar?—Pregunto con una cara de anticipación

—Es muy agradable—Luna acariciaba el muñeco de felpa que el chico le había regalado.

— ¿Por qué la gente corría? —Pregunto Luna

—Según Hermione, las rebajas de invierno son algo como un campo de batalla —Contesto con mucha seguridad el Slytherin

— ¿No es Zabini?—señalo Luna al chico dormido en una banca

—No, es un desconocido —afirmo Theo

—Creo que si es él —Volvió a decir Luna

—Sí, puede ser él, pero veras quizá si no hacemos ruido no se dé cuenta que estamos cerca podemos rodear la calle

Luna lo vio seria

—De acuerdo, pero… que conste que yo no quería que nos viera

Blaise abrió los ojos apenas podía recordar lo que había pasado, salvo haberla visto ¿Por qué estaba ahí? La cabeza le dolía horrores y no digamos otras partes del cuerpo, vio a Theo del otro lado, seguro habia alucinado no encontraba otra forma de explicar estar en ese lugar.

— ¿Estás bien?—Pregunto su compañero inclinándose un poco para verlo a la cara

— ¿Dónde está? —Dijo Blaise a un confuso

— ¿Quién?—Pregunto Theo buscando con la mirada a cualquier persona sospechosa

—No lo sé, no recuerdo como llegue aquí, ¿De qué te hablaba?

Esto alarmo al Slytherin, pero mantuvo la calma porque no quería espantar a Luna y decirle

«Vale creo que hay algo sospechoso alguien nos persigue pero tu tranquila que solo nos quemaron el negocio y nos atacaron a mitad de la noche, ¡ah claro!.. Para que conste ninguno pudo defenderse, pero no te preocupes yo te protejo» incluso en su mente parecía tonto y estúpido. Quizá luego podía pedirle a Draco que usara Legeremancia en Blaise y saber lo que le había pasado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cormac, revolvió los papeles Frente a él, no estaba seguro lo que buscaba mucho menos si estaba por el camino correcto

—Pero ¿Quiénes son los perdedores del equipo Siete?—Pregunto — ¿Y que es Todo esto? — Señalo los informes que había obtenido en el ministerio con respecto al proyecto aunque Cormac lo encontraba mas como un experimento de mal gusto… Suspiro resignado; no es que él tuviera mucho tiempo para andar con jueguitos, tenia cosas que hacer como destruir a Lucius Malfoy, quizá no destruir pero si pretender hacerlo después de todo estaba en ese grupo secreto, aunque el comenzaba a dudar que fuera tan secreto quizá lo mejor era huir de ahí pronto; antes que el Ministro apareciera con un montón de Aurores y los acusara de alguna cosa, pero viendo sus opciones no eran muchas, necesitaba conseguir a alguien que lo ayudara a destruir a los Malfoy no solo por odio era una cuestión de negocios muy bien planeaba... Quizá Greengrass podía recaer con la culpa, después de todo no era tan inocente como pretendía serlo, el estaba embarrado de la misma porquería que Lucius, quizá había sido más inteligente que Malfoy, pero no quitaba que seguía siendo un partidario de Voldemort. — El punto es ser astuto—Dijo el chico sonriendo y comenzando a ver la información nuevamente

«Vamos algo debe de haber que te sirva» se dijo tratando de darse ánimos

.

Percy Weasley vio a su hermano con intensidad solo había un motivo que lo impulsaba y ese motivo era espiar, aunque si lo analizaba se sentía tan mal de solo pensarlo, así que espantando esos sentimientos de culpa volvió a fijar su vista en Ron

— ¿No vendrá Harry de vacaciones?—Pregunto captando la atención de Ginny

—Está ocupado, al parecer él y su equipo se tomo muy enserio eso de hacer el trabajo —dijo evitando estornudar

— ¿No entiendo? —Percy tomo un poco de agua

—Que no es obligatorio que lo hagan durante las vacaciones…—Ron dijo limpiando su nariz, estornudando sobre su hermana —Lo siento —dijo al notar la cara de asco que Ginny había puesto —No tenemos que estar todo el tiempo ahí, por eso están los encargados del ministerio, aunque supe que el suyo era Lucius —Ron volvió a estornudar —Maldita sea seguro ahora tengo un resfriado.

.

Percy anoto mentalmente esta información, sin duda le era muy útil, al parecer era el único equipo que estaba en el mundo Muggle por lo que sabían, un paso más hacia la verdad, Percy se felicito mentalmente por este descubrimiento y borro la información del resfriado de su hermano eso no era importante para su trabajo, ahora solo debía investigar quien estaba en el mundo Muggle a parte de ellos.

—Bueno basta chicos—Molly Weasley interrumpió la plática —Percy deja de interrogar a tu hermano que no estás en el trabajo y Ron cubre tu boca y no escupas a tu hermana, y Ginny podrías quitar esa cara de sufrimiento, es Navidad no lo olviden tenemos mucho que hacer.

A Percy se le ocurrían mil razones para objetar lo último que su madre había dicho pero claramente no era el momento ni el lugar y claro jamás lo diría, no era demente como para decirle algo a su madre, con suma paciencia pensó su siguiente movimiento. Quería cumplir con su trabajo y en ese momento, era obtener información de quien podría estar contra Draco Malfoy, Percy suspiro sabiendo que esa era una lista demasiado larga seguramente la barba de Dumbledore se quedaba corta comparando esa lista.

Ginny suspiro resignada, había guardado las joyas en un lugar seguro — su ropa interior —el único lugar que sus hermanos no tocaban jamás, toco su frente en evidente señal de frustración ¿Cómo saldría de todo eso? Tenía que arreglar las cosas rápido, no es que hubiera hecho un pacto inquebrantable ¿O sí? Ginny no recordaba mucho salvo quizá la sensación de placer que conlleva el acto sexual, pero de ahí a pasar a ser la prometida de alguien eso estaba muy fuera de toda lógica…Su problema radicaba en el hecho que había caído en una relación rebote y claro ni siquiera eso había hecho bien puesto que Blaise Zabini no salía con ella, solo había sido algo de una noche, pero algo era cierto un clavo no saca otro clavo, al menos que uses un martillo y para desilusión de Ginny Blaise no había sido su martillo en este asunto. Con resignación se preparo para las festividades en su casa.

— ¿Estas emocionada por la fiesta?—Pregunto Ron con la voz irritada de tanto estornudar

—Claro que sí —respondió a la defensiva. Bueno…, en cualquier caso la mayor parte. Sería tan _aburrido_ sin Hermione o Harry merodeando por su casa, en definitiva necesitaba arreglar las cosas con el sexi Blaise Zabini —«Espera, rebobina dos segundos, No pensaste eso Ginevra, no claro que no lo pensaste Zabini no es sexi así que no pienses en cosas donde dos personas estén desnudos, ¡Ja! Suerte con eso pequeña porque eso estas pensando, lo sé porque bueno soy tu conciencia» debía silenciar a esa molesta conciencia y rápido, antes que alguien notara lo que pasaba con ella. «Mi madre» Pensó con miedo de solo pensar en lo que ella le diría de enterarse

.

Lucius arreglo su saco, era tan extraño no pasar navidad al lado de Draco, a él le hubiera gustado estar con su hijo y porque no decirlo con Granger ahora Malfoy, pero había hecho lo posible por mantenerlo alejado de ellos y de lo que se avecinaba, era lo mejor o eso se repetía para no sentirse tan mal por todo lo que había pasado, pero repasando las fiestas familiares, Lucius se dio cuenta que jamás había pasado una navidad en familia siempre había cosas más importantes que hacer, planear matar gente tomaba mucho tiempo y por ese entonces el planeaba mucho esas cosas lo que le dejaba nada de tiempo para convivir con su hijo, jamás había pensado en eso. Lucius se sorprendió por darse cuenta de este detalle quizá ya era tarde para esas cosas, Draco ya estaba muy mayorcito como para querer estar en familia.

—Vaya años perdidos —dijo Lucius viendo la nieve caer mientras salía de su casa.

.

El ministro Kingsley reviso los documentos frente a él no tardaría en irse a la fiesta de navidad de los jefes de los diferentes departamentos del ministerio, le parecía aburrida y una pérdida de tiempo pero era una tradición en el ministerio. Quizá se presentaría por cortesía y porque era lo que se esperaba de él como ministro… Había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo y eso era el asunto del incendio. El ministro quería tener todo bajo control y darse cuenta que había personas que no querían eso lo ponía de mal humor. El hecho de pensar en una posible revuelta por parte de los que no compartían su política lo ponía en tensión, creyó que con el asunto Malfoy la comunidad se calmaría y tendría algo con que entretenerse

—Es difícil complacer al pueblo—dijo acomodando las cosas

«Un rey no es nadie sin su pueblo» Pensó tomando su abrigo, necesitaba mantener a la gente contenta y la paz en la comunidad, quizá Voldemort había muerto pero había dejado algo y eso eran los prejuicios… El maldito aun muerto seguía fastidiando, había creado miedo y temor durante muchos años que librarse de los prejuicios contra otros era algo un poco lento, teniendo en cuenta que muchos perdieron demasiado gracias a él y su guerra ¿Quién podría culpar a la gente por no confiar en los Ex Mortifagos? Ni importaba si el Wizengamot los había encontrado libres de culpa. Mucha gente no estaba de acuerdo y los Malfoy eran una de esas familias. Pero por ser esa Familia el ministro creía que podían ser el ejemplo claro que se puede cambiar, quizá había usado a Hermione Granger con fines políticos, pero la paz de toda la comunidad era más importante que una sola persona, eso siempre lo había sabido, la política era sin duda despiadada para los que no están dispuestos a jugar el juego. Pero él estaba dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para conseguir que la comunidad mágica volviera a tener paz y tranquilidad, después de todo ese era su trabajo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco arrugó la frente y suspiro resignado ¿cómo había terminado metido en todo eso? no estaba muy seguro, lo único que sabía era que alguien pagaría por eso, más probablemente sería Blaise, por que Theo tenía a Lovegood como escudo, de ser por él, le hubiera aventado unos cuantos imperdonables y alguna que otra maldición, y es que no era justo que no pudiera tener un minuto de intimidad con su esposa, si sumaba eso a tener que soportar los malestares y claro ¿por qué no decirlo? rebajarse a tener que darle majases en los pies a Hermione o decirle que estaba linda cada cinco veces al día, porque al parecer él no era sensible, y no comprendía nada de lo que ocurría con ella, entonces Draco se veía en la necesidad de culpar a alguien por no poder satisfacer el único antojo de su castaña y ese era sexo, porque parecía que el embarazo provocaba ciertas reacciones en ella, Draco recordó la noche en que ella literalmente se habían aprovechando de él y es que parecía que no había como saciar esa necesidad básica. Mientras Daphne al parecer daba mantenimiento a Potter seguido ya que la sonrisa del chico no podía ser más que obvia. Y con un mensaje oculto «Tengo sexo» solo pensar en eso se le hizo un nudo en el estomago, ¿Por qué Potter podía tener sexo y él no? El a cambio tenía una esposa que lo agarraba como almohada y al parecer como masajeador personal de pies por las noches, algo que el negaría si llegaban a preguntarlo, incluso usaría oclumancia de ser necesario, pero nadie jamás sabría eso. Lo que ocurría en el cuarto se quedaba en el cuarto como debía ser.

Hermione… Últimamente llevaba peor aquello de pasar las veinticuatro horas del día al lado de Draco. Especialmente después de aquella noche donde presa de sus deseos había besado a Draco y prácticamente había tomado la iniciativa. Se sentía extraña. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se dio una palmada en la frente, castigándose a sí misma. ¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué más daba si le gustaba o no? Ella sabía que si, que Draco disfrutaba más que ella esos arrebatos hormonales.

Harry llego con una sonrisa que no hizo más que alborotar el mal humor de Draco, detrás de él llegaron los demás, genial ahora tenía muchos candidatos para asesinar y todo de nuevo se reducía a Blaise, para su mala suerte era el solitario de esa manada, todos saben que son los primeros en morir, pero quitando los deseos homicidas había algo que lo preocupaba más que el hecho de no poder tener sexo como si el mundo se fuera a terminar, estaba preocupado por Hermione porque la notaba un poco pálida estaba seguro que ella lloraba por las noches aunque nunca la había visto, en su corta vida jamás se había preocupado por algo que no Fuera el mismo y estaba orgulloso de eso, pero ahora estaba preocupado por ella y por sus hijos. Sin duda un claro signo de estar madurando poco a poco, pero no demasiado por que las buenas cosas se hacen esperar.

Theo observo la mirada de Draco no pudo evitar sentir pena por él, seguramente lo estaba matando en su imaginación, mientras Hermione les decía de la invitación de sus padres para cenar en navidad

—Una cena con tus padres, eso suena interesante—.Dijo Theo

—Siempre he querido conocer a tus padres. —Luna sonrió

Draco arrugo la frente más de lo normal

—No pasa nada, Draco —dijo Hermione, al fin y al cabo solo era navidad, y siguiendo esta mentalidad pensó que era la primera navidad que pasaría con Draco.

Blaise hizo una mueca de dolor y luego dirigió su mirada a Hermione.

— ¿Tenemos que ir?

—Mis padres quieren conocerlos, pero claro no es obligatorio—Hermione dijo eso, esperando realmente que ninguno fuera suficiente con llevar a su pequeño hijo/Esposo como para llevar a los raritos de sus amigos, se pregunto qué clase de grupo eran ellos, en alguna escuela normal seguro habrían sido de los populares «los chicos malos con pinta de buena gente siempre resultaban ser el sueño de las colegialas ingenuas»—pensó Hermione

—Yo iré—dijo Harry con una sonrisa —Hace tiempo que no veo a tus padres quisiera poder saludarlos.

Hermione sonrió y supo que eso significaba que Daphne iría por que ellos parecían estar pegados cual imanes el uno al otro, y si Daphne iba también lo haría Luna, porque siendo justos ella era su amiga desde hacia tiempo y tenía mucho derecho de participar en la cena familiar, aunque eso significara que Theo también iba, con un suspiro supo que no había escapatoria todos irían con sus padres.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Cormac acelero el paso por el callejón Diagon su investigación lo había llevado ahí

—Bienvenido a Sortilegios Weasley ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?—dijo George

—Aquí vendes filtros de amor —dijo Cormac —Quisiera saber si hay alguno que resulte algo mas

George arrugo el ceño

—No comprendo tu pregunta ¿Quieres un filtro? O ¿Quieres algo más?

Cormac suspiro, no sabía qué clase de filtro había comprado el inútil de su ayudante

— ¿Hay algún filtro que tenga un efecto secundario?

George sonrió y luego negó

—No tengo idea, de lo que quieres saber, los filtros de amor son mercancía prohibida y solo se vende en pequeñas dosis de esas que solo dan un efecto de enamoramiento durante una hora como máximo, no hay filtros que hagan que alguien se enamore, si eso es lo que preguntas.

Cormac murmuro una maldición bajo mientras salía del lugar, sin duda George Weasley le había mentido, no estaba seguro pero algo en el sospechaba que lo había hecho, entonces se dio cuenta de un detalle quizá insignificante pero últimamente el nombre Weasley salía mucho en su investigación. Entonces recordó que Charlie Weasley estaba en el lugar, lo recordó porque lo había visto en Gringotts pero lo había atribuido a una visita a su hermano Bill y las fechas festivas, pero y si no estaba ahí por eso ¿Por qué motivo Charlie estaría ahí?

—Tranquilo estas pensando demasiado —Cormac palmeo su rostro sin duda estaba comenzando a ver cosas donde seguramente no había nada, tal vez era una coincidencia. El día estaba terminando, la bóveda del cielo comenzaba a mostrar las estrellas Cormac estaba frustrado alguien y no sabía quien había fastidiado su muy bien elaborado Plan, algo que debía ser fácil se había vuelto todo un cuento de magia y amor trágico y quizá el había sido el que iniciara eso, se sintió asqueado de pensar que él fue el que había llevado a Hermione a los brazos de Draco Malfoy, de ser así debía golpearse hasta la inconsciencia por idiota. Pero pensándolo mejor no en su rostro aun tenía que casarse con alguna chica, aunque en sus fantasías, esa chica siempre era Hermione, la cual ahora parecía lejana, claro siempre existía el divorcio —Bien pensado Cormac, El divorcio—Dijo y sonrió pensó en su rostro, era demasiado lindo como para cometer semejante crimen y golpearlo… se castigaría de alguna forma si había tenido él, la culpa. Cormac camino más rápido sintiendo el aire frio, esa noche seguro nevaría.

Angelina vio a George con una mirada acusadora después que Cormac saliera del lugar

— ¿Qué hiciste? —Pregunto la chica a su novio

—Nada, te lo aseguro mujer, no he hecho nada por primera vez soy parcialmente inocente de lo que sea que anda buscando

— ¿Parcialmente?

—Bueno mentí un poco, si hay un filtro que causa enamoramiento, pero solo funciona si las personas ya sentían algo entre ellas, si no, solo es una poción mas y no duran los efectos, esta poción hace que se revelen los sentimientos del corazón es una combinación de Veritaserum y Amortentia

— ¿Quién hizo algo así?

—El profesor de pociones de Hogwarts, el me la dio —dijo George tranquilamente —Pero como dije no funciona si no hay amor… Así que no es peligrosa

— ¿La vendiste a alguien?

—Claro que no —George negó. —Yo hago bromas no juego con esas cosas si no encuentro diversión en hacerlo

—Bueno, en ese caso es hora de cerrar el lugar ya es tarde y tu madre seguro esta esperándote para que la ayudes

George suspiro, lo más seguro era que su madre lo regañara por llegar tarde y no haber ayudado a preparar las cosas, aun así le pareció extraña la visita de Cormac Mclaggen ese día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

.

Los padres de Hermione sonrieron cuando vieron a los chicos en su puerta, la madre de Hermione se sorprendió por lo lindo que eran todos, ¿Acaso no había feos en Hogwarts? ¿Qué clase de magia usarían para ser a si de atractivos?

Blaise sonrió con malicia y un poco de picardía

—Blaise Zabini, ni se te ocurra —Dijo Draco serio, porque conocía bien esa sonrisa y todos conocían los gustos por las mujeres casadas del moreno

Blaise alzo las manos en gesto inocente

Theo sonrió y con los modales propios de un caballero se presento y presento a Luna aunque no supo como introducirla, ¿Su novia? No, eso era demasiado rápido

—Es mi amiga —Dijo Hermione robándole a Theo la presentación

—Esto es Londres, no la América puritana. —Dijo Hermione guiñándole un ojo a Theo en forma de burla— aquí las cosas no son como en tus series. Y mis padres son los más geniales de todos, Draco aun sigue vivo eso debería darte una idea.

—Está bien —dijo el chico—. Lo siento. Sólo estaba, ya sabes, sorprendido. Pero en realidad no importa. Si puedo pasar tiempo con Luna me viene bien cualquier lugar. ¿De verdad que a tus padres no les importa? Me refiero a lo de que compartamos habitación.

—En verdad no —dijo Hermione algo distraída—. Con respecto a eso, en realidad no compartirás habitación con Luna, solo hay dos habitaciones de huéspedes y Harry, Blaise y tú compartirán una, mientras que Luna y Daphne la otra. Draco y yo nos quedaremos en el que era mi cuarto. Jamás viene nadie a visitarnos por lo que mis padres no vieron motivo para hacer otros cuartos. En cualquier caso, ellos no pensaron que vendrían tantas personas. Pero no te preocupes, estoy… ¿Cómo lo dicen ustedes los chicos? Ah, sí. Estoy con Draco…

Draco carraspeo interrumpiendo la conversación en susurros de Hermione y Theo

Hermione vio a Draco que está a unos pasos detrás de ella. Era tan alto que aún estando encorvado tratando de captar la conversación Hermione tuvo que que levantar la barbilla un poco para mirarle directamente a sus ojos gris azulados.

—Oh, Draco —dijo, sintiendo que se le derretía el corazón—. ¿Estás molesto?

Una mueca extraña paso por la cara del rubio.

—No ningún problema—dijo Draco—. Yo No haría nada como golpear a Theo en casa de tus padres, tengo modales, a pesar que él está demasiado cerca de ti y eso no me gusta, pero sé que es solo porque está haciendo berrinche porque Lovegood dormirá con Daphne y el seguirá haciéndose virgen de nuevo a cada día Ya sabes cómo son los chicos, asquerosos solo piensan en el sexo —le dedico un gesto torcido—, pero no te preocupes. Yo sé portarme bien —Draco susurro a Hermione logrando que una descarga eléctrica recorriera el cuerpo de la chica, maldijo bajo que su cuerpo estuviera sensible y quisiera besar a Draco justo ahí, frente a todos, más que besarlo Hermione estaba pensando en hacer otras cosas... Pero su hambre era más fuerte que su deseo sexual, benditos antojos que lograban que pensara en más cosas

—Hija he preparado un poco de pastel

Hermione sonrió y su rostro se ilumino ante la mención de dicho postre, sus bebes le pedían que comiera algo y quien era ella para negarle la comida a sus hijos

El señor Granger se entretuvo hablando con Theo sobre cosas de su trabajo, Theo encontraba todo eso fascinante, quizá conseguiría un trabajo en el ministerio en asuntos Muggles, era una idea que comenzaba a rondar su mente eso y ser abogado, ¡oh si!... Theodore podía vislumbrar un futuro hermoso con una casita y con Luna en ella, quizá con dos hijos no era tan ambicioso en ese sentido

—Hija saldremos pero estaremos aquí para cuando lleguen todos, por favor termina de arreglar la casa

Draco se emociono ante lo último el jamás había arreglado un árbol de navidad

Theo reviso a conciencia los aparatos del señor Granger mientras Blaise trataba de recordar lo que le había ocurrido y claro dedico un pensamiento a sus joyas, las que había regalado porque de pronto pensó en las de abajo y si se había protegido con Ginevra…. Eso lo hizo asustarse aun más

Daphne secuestro a Harry en el cuarto de Hermione y Draco mientras los demás estaban abajo encargándose de lo que sea que se encargaran

—Seamos Traviesos Potter—dijo la chica con una sonrisa seductora

-.-.-.-.-.-

Theo sonrió cuando vio a Luna en el jardín de la casa, no sabía porque el solo verla le producía una alegría difícil de describir jamás había tratado demasiado a la chica en primera porque todos se burlaban de ella y siendo sinceros el también había llegado a burlarse de ella por ser diferente, fue cuando ocurrió la guerra que descubrió que ella no era como todos creían, alguien torpe, por el contrario podía ser una guerrera y porque no decirlo una chica hermosa, durante la Guerra Theo había descubierto algo de Luna Lovegood que no creía que existiera, lealtad, coraje y una gran hermosura, porque la chica de Ravenclaw era muy linda y sensible.

—Lo siento —Dijo Theo viendo el césped

— ¿Por qué te disculpas?

Theo vio a Luna fijamente sus labios estaban cerca incitándolo a besarlos ¿Estaba mal si el también deseaba un final Feliz?

—Por todo, me disculpo por todo lo que dije antes, cuando te decía Lunática y te molestaba como los demás —Theo se sentía avergonzado solo de recordar haber hecho eso… en ese tiempo era un idiota como la mayoría de todos

—ohh—contesto Luna —No recuerdo nada de lo que dices —la chica sonrió y Theo supo que ella no quería que él se sintiera culpable

—Luna, sabes que soy un chico poco confiable, podría robarte un beso

—Pero no sería un robo si yo dejo que me lo des

Theo roso los labios de Luna, en un beso tierno el jamás había besado a una chica de una forma tierna estaba aprendiendo tanto con ese proyecto, bendito fuera Kingsley y su estúpida idea.

Ambos se separaron cuando escucharon un sonido de vidrio quebrándose dentro de la casa

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione observo a Draco arreglar las cosas, se veía que era la primera vez que hacia algo así puesto que los adornos estaban mal acomodados

—Espera —Dijo cuando vio a Draco con la estrella —Ese no

— ¿Por qué no? Es lo más emocionante —Contesto el rubio

—Porque yo lo coloco todos los años

—No seas envidiosa, yo jamás he colocado una

—No me importa, eso lo hago yo —dijo arrebatándole la estrella, quedando enredada entre las guirnaldas y adornos logrando llevarse algunos adornos de vidrios con ella

Draco se apresuro a ayudarla, había vidrios rotos por el piso

Todos fueron a ver de donde había provenido el sonido de algo quebrándose, Harry abrochaba su camisa y trataba en un vano intento de acomodar su cabello de por si rebelde

Hermione se incorporo estaba llena de listones de colores y uno que otro adorno en el cabello

Todos vieron su ropa y no pudieron evitar compararla con un árbol de navidad pero ninguno dijo nada

—No esta tan mal, te hace ver más llenita como un pequeño Planeta —dijo Draco observándola fijamente en un comentario inocente

—Uhh—Fue la expresión de Blaise y supo que Draco había cometido un error en esa Frase, jamás, pero jamás le digas a una chica que esta "Llenita"

— ¿Perdón? —Dijo Hermione —Estoy así de "Llenita" por tu culpa, son tus hijos los que tengo dentro de mí, trata de ser tu el que este "llenito" —Una lagrima rodo por el rostro de la chica

Draco parpadeo sorprendido y asustado por la mirada de los demás

—Ella dijo Hijos—dijo Daphne con la mirada acusadora que solía dedicarle a los chicos —Hablo en plural, ¿Hay algo que no sepamos?

—Por Salazar si lo sabe todo mundo mágico y al parecer el mundo Muggle también, todos saben que son dos —Dijo Draco—Alguien me explica ¿Qué dije? ¿Por qué se fue?

— ¡Por Morgana! —Dijo Blaise—. ¿Estaban de oferta?

—Si, había un paquete que decía obtén dos hijos en la eyaculación de uno —Dijo Draco en tono sarcástico. —Limpien esto no quiero que mis suegros crean que no tienen modales —Dijo el rubio mientras buscaba a Hermione no tardo en encontrarla en la sala de la casa de sus padres

—No quiero hablar contigo —le dijo Hermione molesta

Draco, aun sosteniendo un adorno, le dirigió una mirada suplicante, pero ella le ignoró y siguió viendo la película.

— ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?

Hermione no contestó; Draco quiso suponer que su respuesta en realidad era un rotundo sí. Se sentó junto a ella sin más miramientos, manteniendo una distancia prudencial.

—Draco ¿Te aburriste de mí?

—No—Contesto el chico rápido—no sé qué te molesto tanto, solo dije la verdad, esa ropa te hacer ver llenita tu abdomen comienza a notarse más, no veo donde dije algo malo

—Olvídalo —Hermione se levanto y dirigió al baño

«Vale. Ahora, aparte de loca, también soy fea. Y gorda Tres puntos extra.» Se sentó sobre el borde de la bañera mientras esta se llenaba de agua. Necesitaba con urgencia darse un baño relajante.

—Hermione, sé que estás ahí —prosiguió él—. ¿Puedo pasar?

— ¡NO!

Contestó, porque no recordaba si había puesto el pestillo y temía que él entrara sin demasiados miramientos. Por si acaso, corrió la cortina de la bañera.

— ¿Por qué no?, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Duchándome.

—Ah, vale. —Draco bajó el tono de voz—. Pues te espero en la puerta hasta que termines.

Hermione resopló. La estaba acorralando. Claro que ella le había evitado en numerosas ocasiones. Era una experta en esconderse de Draco, en Hogwarts lo había hecho muy seguido. Recordó La noche anterior, tras descubrir que estaba gorda, había corrido despavorida hasta su habitación y se había encerrado allí a cal y canto, tal como había hecho ahora. Ese día Solo salió —a toda prisa— cuando escuchó la voz de Draco y advirtió que este se encontraba en la planta baja de la casa. Y se había escondido, no podía decirle que se sentía poco atractiva, que necesitaba que le dijera que era linda cada cinco minutos porque ella ya no se sentía así, ahora se notaba su embarazo la gente murmuraba y había muchas chicas detrás de Draco. Pero. Ahora él no pensaba dejarla escapar otra vez, y comportándose como un hippie en la acción de manifestarse, había decidido hacer una sentada frente a la puerta del baño; solo le faltaba una pancarta reivindicativa que dijese: «Hermy, ¡deja de huir! Tu esposo te necesita». O alguna tontería que Nott pudiera sugerir. Total, viviendo ambos entre las mismas cuatro paredes, poco podría haber hecho por evitarle. Mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que aquel día era Navidad y celebraban la comida con toda la familia. «La familia» Hermione pensó en ese hecho y que seguramente sus padres se preguntarían que pasaba con ellos, se sumergió mas en el agua, quería desaparecer ahora se sentía culpable por estar en casa de sus padres teniendo una pelea con Draco

Y lo que era aún peor, esa misma noche se darían los regalos. Hermione no quería darle su regalo a Draco, lo que realmente deseaba era estampárselo en la cara y que el golpe le dejase una buena cicatriz. Rió tontamente, sola, rememorando algunos meses atrás, cuando incluso llegó a suponer que Draco no se había acostado con otra después de ella. ¡Ja! Qué tonta e ingenua era.

Poco después salió de la bañera y se vistió lentamente. Intentó tardar todo lo posible para desesperar a Draco. En efecto, cuando finalmente abrió la puerta del baño, él la miró con cara de pocos amigos y los brazos cruzados con ademán protector.

— ¿Pensabas celebrar el día de Navidad en el baño o qué? —Ojeó su reloj de pulsera, cortesía de sus suegros—. Has tardado más de una hora.

—Puede que sea impuntual, pero no insensible, traidora, inmoral. Grosera y todo lo que no puedo decir porque no quiero que nuestros bebes oigan malas palabras

Draco gruño bajo

—Solo fue un comentario, además sabes que no ha sido mi culpa, ya habíamos estipulado que nuestro pequeño Scorpius tiene la culpa—Draco coloco la mano en el vientre —Así es pequeño, se tu plan

—Draco deja de culpar al bebe, el no planea nada, es un pequeño ser humano que apenas se está formando

—Exacto, piensa lo que lograra hacer cuando sea grande, solo pensarlo me estremece —dijo Draco —Por cierto señora-estoy-molesta... Nos están esperando para la dichosa cena, solo dime que serán tus padres y no habrá algún familiar perdido

—Para tu sorpresa es probable que vengan mis abuelos o alguien, por favor, realmente te pido que te comportes

Draco notó que un pequeño escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo. Se le puso la piel de gallina y dio algunos pasos al frente intentando calmar la desagradable sensación. Eso había sido un golpe bajo por parte de Hermione, demasiado bajo, es verdad quizá había dicho que estaba "llenita" y parecía un planeta pero no era motivo para asustarlo de esa manera

— ¿No podemos hablar sobre el tema? —le preguntó.

—Es Navidad, Draco —dijo ella—. Ya hablaremos más tarde, esta noche, quizá, ahora no es el momento.

Draco la miró confuso.

—Entonces… ¿sigues molesta? ¿Planeas dejarme a mitad de la reunión y pedirme el divorcio?

Ella resopló, con el cuerpo ligeramente vuelto en dirección a su habitación. Se giró una última vez antes de marcharse definitivamente.

—Déjame en paz. Puede que reconsidere alguna de esas ideas, que créeme ni siquiera había pensado.

Y desapareció, tras cerrar de golpe la puerta de su habitación. Draco se quedó ahí de pie, extremadamente quieto, como si todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor quemase de algún modo misterioso. Después chasqueó los dedos y una sonrisa maliciosa se apoderó de sus rojizos labios. Bien, vale, pues si Hermione no quería ni siquiera escucharle durante unos míseros minutos, él no pensaba rebajarse más. Además, si supuestamente no podían divorciarse hasta después que nacieran sus hijos, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro ¿importaba mucho cómo se comportase? Él creía que no. ¿Y qué mejor día para demostrárselo que durante la comida familiar de Navidad?

Pasadas unas horas, todos se encontraban sentados a la enorme mesa de madera del comedor. La señora Granger obligó a todos a vestirse de un modo adecuado, los chicos no tardaron en aparecer con sus mejores ropas, incluso la señora Granger tuvo que admitir que todos eran demasiado apuestos con ese tipo de ropa cara. El señor Granger no parecía muy feliz con tener un montón de chicos medianamente guapos alborotando a las vecinas y mucho menos a su esposa…

-.-.-.-.-.

Habían acudido algunos familiares, ante los que Draco y los demás se habían presentado con elegancia y sofisticación dignas de alguien de su educación «ya les demostraría más adelante quién era en realidad». Pensó el rubio mientras veía a los demás invitados Por una parte estaban los padres de la señora Granger, un matrimonio de ancianos que parecían odiarse mutuamente: el señor y su esposa, , que era una especie de saco de arrugas con dos ojos y una enorme nariz que a Draco le daba mala espina.

También había acudido el hermano del señor Granger con su hijo, un sujeto que parecía una especie de niño mimado. Draco supo que lo odiaría desde que lo vio, podía distinguir su intento de niño rico tendría unos quince años y ya destilaba por todo su cuerpo esa esencia de superioridad viendo a todos como si fueran menos, Draco era un profesional en ese ámbito al igual que los Slytherin quizá Potter era del tipo que se dejaba intimidar por alguien de tan bajo nivel pero él no, desde ese momento marco su territorio como amo supremo de mirada de desprecio, Una vez llegaron todos, se acomodaron para comer. Hermione evitó descaradamente la fría mirada que Draco le dirigió. Afortunadamente, la señora Granger había recordado que Draco era muy especial con su comida; le había preparado una comida a parte una que no tocara la que comerían las demás. Hermione suspiro molesta por esto. A Draco le gustaba ser la excepción.

— ¡Disfrutemos de la comida navideña! —exclamó Jane Granger, tras servir a cada uno su plato.

«Eso, mi querida esposa, ¡ya verás cuánto vamos a disfrutar!», pensó Draco, y sus ojos grises brillaron traviesos. Pasados unos segundos de silencio, la abuela de Hermione le sonrió y le señaló con uno de sus arrugados dedos.

—Un chico tan guapo como tú tiene que tener novia —comentó.

Era su oportunidad. Draco dejó el tenedor y el cuchillo sobre la servilleta y cruzó elegantemente las manos sobre la mesa.

—No sé qué decirle, señora —contestó, y le dirigió a Hermione una mirada significativa—. ¿Tú qué opinas, Hermy?, ¿tengo novia?

Ella apretó el cuchillo con las manos, conteniéndose de no lanzárselo a Draco a modo de diana, hasta que los nudillos se le tornaron de un color blanquecino. Realmente quería asesinarlo en ese momento.

Daphne tomo una pieza de Pan y disfruto del momento en su mente estaba pensando como ganar dinero extra. Quizá podía alquilar a los chicos en un servicio de citas o algo así, las chicas siempre están desesperadas por presumir un chico lindo. Un servicio de anfitriones podría servir para ganar dinero en lo que recuperaban lo perdido en el incendio, o engañaban a los demás que habían perdido algo, o quizá solo quería dinero, Bueno Daphne prefería pensar que era alguien altruista con sus amigos.

Draco sonrió con más ganas. Blaise, confundido, les miró.

—Creo que me he perdido algo. —dijo El moreno quien por primera vez dejo de pensar en el uso del preservativo o en su defecto su no uso.

—Sí, te has perdido ciertos detalles de Draco—Le índico Hermione con amabilidad y una sonrisa fingida

—Pero ¿el jovencito tiene novia o está buscando? —Insistió la abuela—. Porque yo tengo una amiga, que ahora es viuda, pero está de buen ver y prepara unos pastelitos deliciosos.

El abuelo de Hermione suspiro con desgana y siguió comiendo.

— ¡Mujer!, ¡por Dios!, que tu amiga tiene setenta años y pesa ciento cincuenta kilos.

Draco tragó saliva despacio y creyó sentir un hormigueo extraño ascendiendo por todo su cuerpo. Los padres de Hermione reían tranquilamente.

—Piénsatelo, Dracoi; oportunidades así no surgen todos los días.

—Desde luego, señora —contestó apesadumbrado—. Y me llamo. Draco no Dracoi

—Ah, pues eso, Draco, eso dije hijo.

Hermione fingió que se limpiaba la boca con la servilleta para que nadie advirtiese la vengativa sonrisilla que cruzaba su rostro de lado a lado.

—No hagas caso a mi mujer, está chiflada —le aconsejó el anciano—. Quise divorciarme de ella el mismo día en que me casé.

— ¡Papá! —se quejó la señora Granger, abochornada.

—Déjale, hija, no tiene arreglo —replicó la anciana—. Siento que tuvieses que crecer con un padre así, debí haber elegido mejor.

—Y yo siento que vivieses una infancia al lado del demonio —añadió él, señalando a su mujer con el tenedor.

El señor Granger se removió incómodo en su silla.

—Está bien, ¡ya basta! les recuerdo que estamos celebrando la Navidad. Y Hermione trajo a sus amigos, podían comportarse—Ordeno el padre de Hermione

El silencio reinó en la mesa durante los siguientes cinco minutos. Draco siguió comiéndose su comida especial mientras miraba a Hermione de reojo. Se preguntaba si, de continuar juntos, terminarían comportándose como sus Abuelos. Casi podía ver reflejado en ellos cómo sería su futuro cincuenta años después. Se sorprendió por pensar en pasar toda su vida al lado de Hermione, pero la idea no se le hacía descabellada

La señora Granger parecía seriamente disgustada por los comentarios que sus padres se dedicaban el uno al otro; prefirió permanecer en silencio.

Draco aplastó un trozo de tomate con el tenedor y el jugo salpicó el brazo de Blaise, que se encogió de hombros y le dirigió su mirada de "Te matare esta ropa es cara". El rubio observó asqueado su alrededor; la comida navideña era muy aburrida y se preguntaba cómo podría hacer que fuese algo más animada. Sonrió poco después, dirigiéndose al abuelo de Hermione

—Entonces, ¿por qué se casó con su mujer?

—Porque la dejé preñada… ¡y en qué mala hora!

La anciana le dio un fuerte pisotón, bajo la mesa, y él gimió dolorido. El señor Granger suspiró apesadumbrado. El chico con ropa cara seguía comiendo en silencio, y el tío de Hermione apenas pestañeaba o decía algo. Todos los habitantes de la casa parecían haber muerto en vida. Draco recordó sus cenas familiares, realmente esta era diferente al menos aquí podía ver a las personas con sus padres solo era un saludo y cenar solo porque estaban muy ocupados como para verlo y decían que era perder el tiempo quizá tenían razón, viendo el ambiente que había en ese lugar.

Draco ojeó a Hermione mientras ella cortaba distraída un trozo de carne. Tenía el contorno de los ojos ligeramente arrugado a causa de las numerosas lágrimas que, seguramente, había derramado en el día debido a su comentario y seguramente había llorado por las noches cuando el dormía. Aun así, pensó que estaba guapa y casi se asustó cuando advirtió las ganas que tenía de acariciar sus rosadas mejillas, de besar sus labios y acariciar su cabello. Draco parpadeo alejando esas sensaciones mientras sentía que su pantalón comenzaba a apretarle en la entre pierna

—Draco, cielo, ¿te has quedado con hambre? —le preguntó su suegra mostrándole una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

Él negó con la cabeza. No tenía apetito. Mirar a Hermione le quitaba las ganas de comer; quizá porque a veces pensaba que podría llegar a alimentarse de la inocencia que emanaba su rostro… Suspiró, melancólico, y sacudió la cabeza sintiéndose torpe y confuso. Porque jamás había sentido eso y era molesto y a la vez interesante

—Yo _si quisiera un poco mas señora Granger_ —dijo Blaise con la boca todavía llena. Algunas migajas de pan revolotearon hasta posarse sobre el mantel rojo.

Draco le dedicó una mueca de asco e hizo una complicada reflexión sobre qué demonios vería Pansy o alguna chica no se diga señora en aquel espécimen

—Ahora sacaré unas galletas de jengibre —respondió la madre de Hermione.

Se levantó y empezó a recoger los platos; Draco la ayudó en la tarea. Juntos se dirigieron a la cocina; la señora Granger le tendió una bandeja y le pidió que colocara en ella las galletas de jengibre. Ella se dedicó a fregar; al cabo de unos minutos, le miró de reojo de forma significativa.

— ¿se han peleado? —Preguntó con cierta timidez—. Hoy Hermione parece estar muy disgustada.

—Yo no le he hecho nada… a ella —repuso, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No te preocupes, cielo, se le pasará. —La señora Granger le palmeó la espalda con afecto, tras secarse las manos en el delantal—. Hermy es demasiado sensible aunque no lo parezca, siempre tiene esa apariencia de chica ruda pero en el fondo es muy sensible, seguro que se ha enfadado por cualquier tontería.

En ese mismo instante, Hermione entró en la cocina y puso los ojos en blanco. Se cruzó de brazos, y Blaise, que caminaba a su espalda, chocó contra ella.

— ¡Eh!, ¿qué haces ahí parada? —musitó con un gesto

— ¿Por qué están hablando de mí? —gritó, consternada—. En serio, mamá, quiero saber ¿Por qué están hablando de mi?

— ¡Hermione! No seas mal educada es tu esposo

—Pero ¿qué dices? —Hermione frunció el ceño—. ¡Mamá, no lo digas así!

La señora Granger balbució algunas palabras incomprensibles y agradeció la llegada de su marido. Dio un paso al frente, desorientada, hasta situarse a su lado.

—Cariño, diles que no discutan, por favor.

—No discutáis, chicos —murmuró él con voz monótona—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Hermione le dio una patada a la nevera, cabreada, y todos retrocedieron para alejarse de la furiosa chica. Ella miró fijamente a Draco. Tenía ganas de llorar.

— ¡Te odio! Eres desquiciante e insoportable. Egocéntrico y siempre, siempre logras que no piense con claridad —le acusó sin piedad—Y si la gente te apoya es porque no conoce toda la verdad detrás de Draco Malfoy—No saben lo que piensas de ellos, ¿por qué no le dices a todos como llamas a mis podres? O que te crees mejor, cuando sabemos la verdad

Todos los chicos guardaron silencio por este comentario, Harry pensaba si debía intervenir, Hermione podía decir algo de lo que se arrepintiera luego

A lo lejos se oyó la voz gritona y aguda de la abuela de Hermione que, al parecer, cantaba una canción navideña a todo pulmón ajena a la situación que había en la concia.

Draco tragó saliva despacio; los cantares de la anciana no ayudaban en absoluto. La situación era caótica. Logró enfrentarse a la mirada de los padres de Hermione, pero no fue capaz de negar las palabras de Hermione. Ella tenía razón, lo más bonito que le había dedicado hasta el momento eran algunos apelativos sueltos como «personas molestas » o «gente extraña». Y ahora se sentía mal, porque extrañamente había empezado a cogerle cierto cariño a… esas misteriosas personas que lo habían tratado tan bien.

— ¿Hablas mal de ellos? —Blaise le miró apenado, Había desilusión en sus ojos—. Joder, colega, con todo lo que yo te defiendo… _Bro_ eso no se hace estas personas son gente buena

Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza. Quería escapar de allí como fuera. Toda la familia Granger y sus amigos le miraba en silencio, esperando a que dijese algo. Pero se había quedado mudo. Blaise que había permanecido a su lado se apartó y salió de la cocina caminando a trompicones junto con los demás. Hermione siguió al chico. Se oyeron algunas puertas cerrarse de golpe. La señora Granger se tapó los oídos, procurando no escuchar el animado canto de su madre, y poco después desapareció también con la bandeja de galletas de jengibre en las manos. Draco se quedó a solas con el señor Granger, que le miró con indiferencia y se encogió de hombros.

—Esta familia es una mierda, Bienvenido a ella —suspiró y apoyó su mano en el hombro de Draco. Parecía no tener fuerzas para seguir viviendo—. En fin, chico, ¡feliz Navidad! Y sobre lo otro no te preocupes mi esposa y yo creemos que eres un inútil, así que estamos iguales…Pero si vuelves a hacer llorar a mi hija te mato

Draco asintió, había hecho algo malo lo sabia

Hermione ni siquiera queria ver a Draco no después de haber dicho todo eso frente a su familia y amigos

Draco camino un rato en silencio por el jardín, estaba confundido jamás había tenido algo como lo que tenía con Hermione, si lo pensaba demasiado la hacía llorar más de lo que debería, se maldijo por eso, porque no quería que ella llorara por su culpa, quizá todo eso era un error, ellos no deberían estar juntos pero solo pensar en no estar con ella lo hacía sentir triste y miserable, lo sabia estaba enamorado de ella, de cada pequeño de talle que ella tenía, de cómo sonreía, amaba todo de ella, el jamás había pedido perdón, o al menos no un perdón que significara mucho, decidió hacer lo primero que se le vino a la mente y sinceramente era una idiotez.

Draco aventó una roca en la ventana logrando crear un sonido, quizá era lo más idiota que podía hacer pero era lo único que se le ocurría en ese momento

Hermione abrió la ventana y vio a Draco parado frente a ella sosteniendo un Cartel

_**Tú haces que todo sea perfecto, no necesito nada si estas tu **_

_**Feliz navidad Hermione Malfoy**_

_**Te amo como eres **_

_**Tu esposo Draco Malfoy **_

Hermione sonrió. Draco podía sorprenderla de formas inesperadas y tiernas, aunque él se empeñara en negarlo, entonces al verlo ahí parado supo que las cosas estarían bien, porque solo un loco estaría afuera sosteniendo un cartel cursi con el frio que había en ese momento y un poco de locura estaba bien para ambos.

-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

Cormac sostuvo en alto el documento y con sumo cuidado lo leyó, sonrió ante tal descubrimiento, ahora tenía una prueba para destruir ese supuesto Romance de ensueño

El documento era muy claro Lucius había usado parte del dinero de Hermione para comenzar sus negocios el acuerdo de matrimonio, facilitado por Rita había servido y claro el hecho que se hubieran casado porque ella estaba embarazada, lo sabía porque tenía los documentos médicos que lo comprobaban en el momento de su boda ella ya estaba embarazada, entonces todo ese cuento del amor y la sorpresa por el embarazo era mentira... quizá no era gran cosa pero si ponía entre dicho la veracidad de las cosas, se sorprendió por su resultado quizá hubiera sido periodista, seguramente le habían pagado bien Rita Skeeter para callar todo ese asunto. Muy astuto por parte de todos los implicados, lo mas sorpresivo fue la firma del ministro en ese acuerdo matrimonial…quizá si jugaba bien sus cartas podía sacar más provecho aun tenía que averiguar si todo lo que decía sobre ese proyecto era cierto, o había algo detrás de todo eso ¿Por qué poner a todos esos Slytherin juntos? Pero sobre todo porque ponerlos con Harry Potter, quizá solo era coincidencia y realmente era parte de su campaña para la tolerancia pero cuando se trata de política uno nunca sabe cuándo puede haber más detrás de todo.

—Es tu Fin Malfoy —Dijo con una sonrisa—Disfruta mientras aun puedes, en unos días toda esta mentira te explotara en la cara, lo siento por ti Hermione, pero es lo que ocurre cuando te juntas con los Malfoy, ellos solo buscan su perdición —Ahora que tenia esos documentos lo más importante era tener un chivo expiatorio el señor Greengrass era perfecto, todo lo que tenía que hacer era hacerle llegar ese sobre… Preparo todo y mando el sobre.

* * *

**Hola ^^/ Bueno creo que había tardado un poco en actualizar pero realmente el tiempo se me hace corto**

**¿Que les pareció el Capitulo?**

**Como siempre los agradecimientos a todos los que comentan saben que me encanta leer sus comentarios, También gracias por el apoyo en mis demás historias Principalmente Beatiful Chaos y Counting Stars... por eso también trato de darle tiempo a todas, pero como ando un poco liada tardo, pero siempre trato de no hacerlos esperar demasiado... Bueno estoy por publicar otra historia el cual seria mi ultimo Dramione espero le den una oportunidad ya que esa historia es un reto personal para mi... **

**Raquel: como siempre espero sea de tu agrado el capitulo y espero leer uno de tus comentarios tan acertados que siempre recibo**

**Martha: Ni siquiera me esforcé Draco siempre hace algo que termina de alguna forma rara**

**Selene: Gracias por recordarme los detalles hormonales del embarazo y compartir ese sentimiento de -Te matare si me dices gorda-**

**Sally, Caro, Lunita: Pues que Theo no es Gay al final o eso parece... **

**Adri, Daniela: Pues Daphne si sabe como ganar dinero vendiendo a sus amigos y novio **

**Gracias por sus comentarios y sugerencias en el face **

**Pregunta del Face **

**•Antes de responder en la imagen deben comentar el capitulo**

**• ¿Que descubrió Cormac en los documentos?**


	22. Un dia normal

**NO COPIES mis obras en otro lado. Si te gustan mis fics y los quieres compartir, mejor recomiéndalos y ofrece mi link.**

**Di no al Plagio**

**Como siempre ningun personaje me pertenece.. y no gano nada solo dar un poco de diversión, o eso espero **

* * *

**I DO, I DO**

**Capitulo 22**

**Un dia normal**

* * *

Los tímidos rayos del sol acunaban el despertar del día, semejando oro líquido que se derramaba sobre las agitadas hojas de los árboles. El azul cielo estaba ligeramente adornado con hermosas pinceladas rojizas y anaranjadas que indicaban el final del amanecer. El viento que soplaba era plácido, sutil y delicado…

George Weasley vio con sumo cuidado la noticia en el diario, luego recordó la visita de Cormac McLaggen algo no terminaba de encajar en todo eso, o quizá no había nada que encajar y era una coincidencia, pero no dejaba de parecerle sospechoso que el chico hubiera ido unos días antes preguntando por cierta poción..¿Tendría algo que ver con lo que estaba escrito en todos los diarios y revistas? Por un momento una sonrisa burlona se escapo de su rostro. Pero solo para estar seguro revisaría su inventario.

Bill dio un beso a su madre mientras esta lo regañaba

—Es trabajo —se quejo el pelirrojo — ¿Verdad Fleur? —Bill pregunto a su esposa la cual apoyo a Molly.

—No importa, debes pasar más tiempo con la familia —Molly Weasley vio a todos sus hijos—Lo digo por todos

Charlie escondió su rostro, simplemente su madre aun lo atemorizaba a pesar de ser todo un hombre

— ¡Hey Gin!—Ron susurro a su hermana mientras esquivaba la mirada de su madre. — ¿Le enviaste el paquete a Hermione?

—Anoche lo hice—Contesto Ginny

—Ginny podrías quitar ese cara de depresión total—Molly se coloco en jarras y Ginny se congelo

— ¿Depresión Total?—Pregunto confundida, lo más seguro es que su rostro fuera de pánico total. Lo cual estaba altamente justificado dado que aún conservaba cosas de mucho valor, entre sus sostenes.

Percy quien parecía el más concentrado de todos, finalmente se atrevió a ver a su madre

— ¿Por qué George se acaba de escapar?—dijo acusando a su hermano quien lo maldijo bajo mientras huía de la furia de su madre

Los hermanos Weasley suspiraron y dieron gracias a su hermano, que George se hubiera escapado les daba la perfecta oportunidad de salir de la mira de su madre.

—Gracias George—Ron dijo bajo mientras subía a su cuarto. Estaba emocionado y hasta cierto punto asustado, aun así debía admitir que acaba de encontrar el mejor lugar donde esconder algo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione vio su reflejo, había subido 6 kilos y medios, 6 Malditos Kilos y subiendo, no es que le molestara ese hecho le molestaba el hecho de sentir esa inseguridad que conllevan las hormonas del embarazo y lo peor era ver que Draco se ponía más sexy o quizá solo era ella que lo veía mas atractivo, siendo sincera antes no lo había visto con esos ojos, para ella siempre había sido el Huron engreído y grosero de Slytherin. Pero todo cambio desde que había caído cual victima en los encantos sexuales del rubio. Sí, porque ella sabía que todo había empezado por una atracción y que el sentimiento que sentía por él se derivaba de los detalles y las peleas que compartían y aunque nadie lo sabia Draco era tierno cuando estaban a solas, la trataba de una forma especial, aunque claro no podía dejar de ser Draco Malfoy, tenía que ser un poco odioso. Hermione reparo en que al parecer eso era normal en los matrimonios sobre todo en los que comienzan a conocer los hábitos, buenos o malos de su pareja, también es normal tener ciertos desacuerdos. Suspiro al darse cuenta que había comenzado realmente un «Matrimonio» había comenzado a soportar algunas formas Obsesivas de Draco y el hecho que roncara o tardara demasiado en el baño, estaba conviviendo con alguien siendo demasiado joven, eran como dos niños queriendo cuidar otros niños, Noto la sensibilidad de sus pechos otro efecto del embarazo, debía hacerse a la idea que su cuerpo ya no era solo de ella.

Draco la vio del otro lado de la habitación, estaban en casa de sus suegros, ellos habían insistido tanto que no tuvieron más opción que pasar en ese lugar todas las vacaciones. Vio a Hermione frente el espejo parecía preocupada, por la forma en que fruncía el ceño, algo que él odiaba que hiciera. Pero por más que él, la viera no podía dejar de pensar que se volvía más linda cada día, incluso estaba radiante quizá era por el embarazo. Solo de esa forma explicaba tener constantemente una erección con solo oler su cabello o tenerla cerca, cosa que tenía que disimular muy a menudo en los últimos días, a veces creía que su pene sabia que ella estaba cerca mucho antes que él pudiera notarlo, como si su amigo de abajo fuera más perceptivo que él.

— ¿Qué haces?—pregunto Draco bostezando

Hermione lo vio, sin duda él se hacía más sexy. Suspiro tocando su vientre, las cosas no estaban precisamente de lo mejor a su alrededor no después de la publicación sobre su matrimonio y el contrato prematrimonial. Se había enterado por una lechuza que Ginny le había mandado la noche anterior, las personas parecían un poco molestas aunque Hermione veía eso como algo tonto ¿Qué le importaba a la gente su vida?

Draco se incorporo, realmente ella era hermosa con su cabello desarreglado y saber que habían dos pequeños seres humanos de ambos en camino lo hacía sentir feliz. Aunque aun le costaba admitir estas cosas, a él jamás le dijeron cómo se comporta una persona normal ante ese tipo de situaciones, él siempre fue un Malfoy, y había hecho lo que un Malfoy debía hacer. Aunque ahora no estuviera seguro de lo que era eso que se suponía debía hacer ¿Odiar a los Muggles? Draco dudaba si eso era—Algo de lo más tonto—. Se acerco a Hermione y vio como ella se alejaba y agachaba la mirada y sus mejillas se ponían rojas, el no entendía porque ella evitaba verlo ¿Acaso algo andaba mal? Despues de todo no habían tenido mucha intimidad y hacerlo en casa de los suegros no ayudaba para nada. Pero siendo sinceros Draco quería estar con ella, se inclino hasta dar con sus labios, eran suaves y dulces, el beso era lento pero poco a poco se fue tornando apasionado y rápido. La arrastro hasta la cama quedando el encima de ella. Con mucho cuidado acaricio su rostro y jugó con su cabello.  
Hermione le quito la camisa mientras él se dedicaba a besar su cuello, desprendió el botón del pijama de Draco y sin quitárselo introdujo su mano hasta su parte intima.  
Draco se encargo de quitarle la camisa de un solo tirón y pudo apreciar su hermosa figura su vientre que comenzaba a notarse, lo beso con ternura volteo su mirada a Hermione su rostro lleno de un sudor cristalino.

Quería besar cada parte de su cuerpo, morderla hacerla suya en ese mismo momento. Volvió a besar sus labios, más bien los devoraba. Entre besos logro susurrarle.  
— Me vuelves loco y quiero hacerte mía ahora —le dijo jadeando.  
Lo iba a hacer, entraría en ella —Te amo —dijo arrancándole un pequeño gemido a Hermione quien jugaba con su cabello, mientras el lentamente se movía, tratando de no lastimarla. Cada caricia provocaba que le costara más trabajo controlarse, necesitaba hacerla sentir especial, que sintiera que ella era la única —Me encantas—Draco susurro en su oído y ella se aferro mas a él. Draco levanto la mano y acaricio su mejilla

— ¿Enserio?—susurro ella con una sonrisa, tomo su mano y la llevo hasta el pecho. Los dedos de él se cerraron en torno a su pezón excitado.

Al notar la fanática desesperación con la que deseaba su cuerpo se dijo que tenía que contenerse, aunque ella se lo ponía muy difícil con los besos que le daba en el cuello, de una forma que solo ella sabía que le gustaba y lo excitaba. Sin dejar de verlo ella comenzó a moverse incitándolo a continuar

Draco estaba dentro de ella, cálido, duro, Varonil la idea le encantaba como le encantaba la forma en que la hacía sentir. Hundió sus cortas uñas en su espalda

—Quiero más, quiero que te muevas más

—Despacio, tengo que hacerlo despacio, Amor no quiero lastimarte.

Ella alzo las caderas y enlazo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Logrando que finalmente el lograra moverse a un ritmo más rápido haciendo que ella ardiera en pasión, arqueo su espalda cuando sintió los labios de Draco capturar uno de sus pezones, el creciente deseo se hizo insoportable, el ritmo se hizo frenético y ella solo quería continuar así, pronto sintió una oleada de placer, dejando que su cuerpo se sacudiera deliciosamente, gimiendo de alivio.

Draco se dejo ir, y encontró su recompensa en el interior de ella. Sudando agitado la beso

.-.-.-.

Era un momento incomodo para Jane Granger... el dilema de tocar la puerta o no hacerlo

—Al demonio —dijo su esposo entrando al cuarto como si se tratara de un asesino o ladrón, le dirigió una mirada a Draco que parecía decir: «sé lo que hacían»

Draco se cubrió con la sabana, quizá moriría a manos de su suegro en ese momento... ¿Le estaría lanzando algún maleficio Muggle? porque él claramente podía oír que murmuraba algunas palabras entre dientes

— ¡Papá! ¿Por qué no tocas? —Hermione se cubrió y Draco trago pesado

—Escuchamos ruidos—el señor Granger dijo bajo sin dejar de taladrar con la mirada a Draco—. Ruidos sospechosos

—¡Papá!, ya habíamos tenido esta plática hace años cuando hablamos de las abejitas y flores —Hermione le dirigió una mirada enojada a su padre quien comenzó a comprender que su hija ya no era una pequeña niña

—Saldremos hoy —Jane agarro el brazo de su esposo—Chicos se que es su ultimo día, pero por favor cuiden la casa

Draco maldijo bajo, el día era condenadamente lindo como, para poner algún pretexto.

-.-.-.-.-.

Theodore se reía en el pasillo, no es que estuviera espiando pero su cuarto estaba justo al lado del de ellos, lo que no le facilitaba su abstinencia al sexo y menos teniendo a Luna tan cerca, esos dos no sabían lo que era la consideración hacia los demás, eso era maldad pura por parte de sus amigos

—_Bro _¿Lo oíste?_ —_Blaise lo zarandeo del brazo —Parecía que estaban matando a alguien era como un gemido de ultra tumba—.Aquí espantan, es decir uno lo espera en la escuela con Peeves y no hay problema pero en el mundo Muggle—Blaise buscaba el lugar de los extraños ruidos

—Espera, primero suelta mi brazo, el no tiene la culpa y segundo has algo con eso —Theo señalo el bulto que asomaba en la entre pierna de su amigo—solo por curiosidad ¿Esos sonidos te dieron sueños eróticos?

Blaise sintió que la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba un poco

—Quizá. —Dijo el chico —Quizá La nueva señora Malfoy apareció en ellos —Blaise vio a todos lados—Jamás lo digas

—No, si decirlo no me urge—Theo soltó una carcajada —Aquí espantan, pero algo mas importante ¿Qué harás con Pansy y Weasley?

—Si yo soy inocente, no he hecho nada… soy una víctima de ellas, Pansy y su juego y Weasley y su lindo rostro, me tienen confundido

—No prendas fuego a ese barco te quedaras sin ninguna, mejor arregla tu mente o sentimientos, Para con este jueguito estás jugando con fuego es muy peligroso jugar con los sentimientos de las chicas

—Claro, claro ya me diste migraña con tu parloteo—Blaise tapo sus oídos —Solo no hables

—Oyes, es importante, estás seguro porque ellas no son amigas pero el día que ambas lo sepan será horrible, quizá a Pansy le dé igual pero Weasley puede no ser tan comprensible, es Hora de crecer, no jugaremos todo el tiempo con las chicas

—Dije que no quiero oírlo—Blaise puso una almohada en su cabeza

Theo lo vio y levanto las manos mientras negaba con la cabeza, su amigo podía ser peor que Draco en cuanto a las chicas y eso podía traerles problemas. Demasiados para su gusto solo esperaba que Blaise lo notara antes de que cometiera una burrada peor que embarazar a una chica. Incluso Draco era responsable de sus conquistas. Blaise parecía negado a asumir cualquier responsabilidad sobre las suyas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ella dice que no fue su intención. Que las encontró y debía cuidarlas, por ser unas joyas muy valiosas. Ese fue el pretexto que Ginny le dijo a su madre cuando Ron le entrego las joyas, no podía creer que su propio hermano la entregara a la furia de su madre.

Ginny Weasley estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico en ese momento mientras su madre la observaba cual águila a su presa  
—Bueno— dijo Molly con su voz muy seca. — ¿Ahora sabemos lo que has estado haciendo en la escuela, no, Ginevra?

"Ginevra" había usado su nombre y no algún apelativo cariñoso, eso sin duda era signo de problemas. Arthur Weasley veía a su hija y de vez en cuando parecía tener algo en la mente que rápidamente se escapaba y volvía a quedar en silencio  
— ¿Se supone que es ese chico Zabini?— quiso saber su padre —Es decir ¿son suyas?

Ginevra Weasley estaba en problemas, maldijo bajo y se juro matar a Ron en primer lugar que hacia su hermano revisando en su ropa interior eso era muy extraño, a menos que fuera un pervertido, Ginny dudaba que esa fuera la razón de que Ron hiciera eso, a menos que también estuviera escondiendo algo, pero eso lo descubriría si lograba salir con vida

—Esto, es estúpido— dijo, sintiendo que ellos estaban perdiendo el rumbo, —es una estupidez.

—Hmmm— dijo Molly, dando la vuelta a las joyas. — ¿Qué tenemos aquí? "Por siempre tu amor" —Molly Weasley leyó la inscripción detrás del anillo— ¿Qué significa todo esto?

Ginny simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras trataba que su cerebro pensara en alguna idea lógica a todo lo que estaba pasando pero no había nada, salvo más preguntas que ni ella se atrevía a responder.

« ¡Mierda, maldito Ron!» Pensó Ginny pero maldecir a su hermano no la libraría de las preguntas que se avecinaban

— ¿Por qué ese chico te dio esto?

— ¿Por qué? Buena pregunta, en verdad es buena —Ginny balbuceo— ¿Por qué haría algo así? Como dije yo solo las encontré en la biblioteca y parecían…

Molly le dedico una mirada que podría congelar a cualquiera, la chica tenía miedo demasiado miedo como para pensar en alguna mentira que fuera creíble

«Atrapada, acéptalo» su voz interior le susurro — ¡Mierda!—Ginny dijo bajo mientras veía como salir corriendo del lugar.

-.-.-.-.

Blaise estornudo con tal fuerza que su saliva cayó sobre el rostro de Theo quien simplemente lo vio con un rostro lleno de profundo asco.

—Qué asco, tapa tu boca—dijo el chico volviendo su atención a Luna quien parecía distraída con su regalo de navidad, el buen Theo había decidido regalarle un practico celular, no por que quisiera saber donde estaba todo el tiempo, había descubierto lo útiles que eran en situaciones importantes, como planear una que otra estafa.

—_Bro, _creo que están hablando de mí_ —_Blaise sacudió su nariz mientras pensaba en el hecho de ser el único que no tenía a nadie en ese momento.

— ¿Quien habla de ti?—Daphne lo interrogo mientras comía una rebanada de pan tostado—Tienes ojeras—La chica señalo

Blaise suspiro tratando de aliviar su tristeza

—Ya, tranquilo yo sé lo que te animara—Theo palmeo su espalda—Hoy investigaremos y haremos un poco de turismo solos, los padres de Hermione salieron por lo que Draco y ella seguro se quedaran a lidiar con fantasmas de sonidos extraños y nosotros podremos salir solos, pero lo mejor es que podremos idear algo para recuperar las joyas familiares

– ¿En verdad?—Blaise sonrió cual niño ante un regalo

—Si, quizá averigüemos mas cosas en el proceso, Pero primero necesitamos un Plan —Theo enfatizo sus palabras, para él la vida era Fácil los planes debían hacerse cuidadosamente si querían tener existo en cualquier cosa y si un plan no bastaba entonces dos o tres serian suficientes, siempre había de haber opciones disponibles

—Lamento interrumpir tu malévola mente—Daphne acomodo su cabello mientras observaba a Luna jugar con el regalo que Theo le había obsequiado. —Ella—susurro y luego señalo a Luna— ¿Sabe algo?

—Si—Theo se encogió y sonrió—Princesa no te preocupes todo está resuelto, haremos nuestros negocios, iremos a la casa. Blaise nos dirá lo que vio e investigaremos quien nos quemo el lugar, es fácil, como contar números.

—Tenemos un plan —Dijo Blaise —Solo me lavare los dientes y pondré maquillaje para estas ojera

— ¡Salazar bendito! Lo he dicho ¿Te escuchas cuando hablas?—Pregunto Theo. — ¿Maquillaje?

Blaise se encogió de hombros mientras camina al baño ignorando las palabras de su amigo, en su defensa el Padre de Hermione le había hablado de la importancia de la higiene dental ¿Qué tenia de malo querer dientes blancos? Theo podía ser algo "_Rarito" _ quizá por eso se sentía atraído por Luna Lovegood.

Daphne negó mientras su cuerpo se pegaba a Harry

— ¿Por qué tengo que ir también?—Pregunto el chico

—Porque… Bueno Draco y Hermione necesitan pasar tiempo a solas

Harry inclino su rostro y dio un beso a la chica, le costaba creer que en unos meses hubieran pasado tantas cosas. Aunque él estaba acostumbrado a lo inesperado.

Daphne ladeo la cabeza y sonrío «Mierda se ve más guapo»

Daphne se Hundió por segunda vez en minutos ante la visión de Harry.

Él levantó una ceja, haciendo que se preguntara si lo había dicho en voz alta. Con la sexy sonrisa silenciosa aun jugando en sus labios, simplemente dijo: — ¿Estás bien?

Daphne sintió que se derretía como mantequilla ante el calor, ¿Cómo podía ser tan lindo? ¿Cómo podía ella estar con él? y lo más importante ¿Cómo diablos Ginevra había dejado escapar tal espécimen?

—Deberíamos de irnos antes de que bajen—Harry dijo en tono inocente

Daphne Mentalmente dio un gemido ante el sonido. También su voz era muy, muy sexy. Todo en ese hombre era simplemente sexy. Quizá estaba ovulando eso explicaría demasiado el hecho de estar fantaseando cosas nada inocentes con Harry. O tenía mucho que ver el saber que no había tenido sexo en unos cuatro días, lo cual era mucho, mucho tiempo. Pero podría ser que se hubiera sincronizado con Hermione y sus hormonas eso pasaba ¿No? O quizá ninguna de esas opciones pero algo tenía que explicar su reciente libido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione bajo las escaleras había una nota, suspiro todos parecían tener cosas importantes que hacer, bueno era una buena oportunidad para pasar un rato a solas con Draco sin la molesta mirada de todos sobre ellos, pero sobre todo de disfrutar su embarazo aunque fuera un día.

_**Querida señora Malfoy, hemos decidido que por nuestro bien mental y sexual ustedes deben de pasar un día solos, muy solos donde no podamos oír sonidos de ultra tumba que francamente uno no espera en estos lugares mucho menos cuando duermes.**_

_**Con cariños los chicos**_

_**PD: Podrías grabar el capítulo de mi serie te amare eternamente Besos Theo.**_

Cuando Draco leyó la nota los maldijo bajo, un día los haría pagar tenía una libreta en su mente donde anotaba todo, ¡Oh si! él los haría pagar tarde o temprano. ¿Cuales ruidos? Como si el entendiera lo que decían.

—Bueno eso es lo que dicen, así que tu y yo estamos solos—Hermione sonrió —Hora de hacer cosas juntos

Draco sonrió con lujuria, pero después de un rato comprendió a lo que ella se refería con "Cosas juntos".

-.-.-.-.-.-

George no sabía cómo interpretar lo que acababa de averiguar, sus pociones estaban completas, pensó que quizá por error había vendido alguna de las nuevas que el profesor Horace Slughorn le había dado, pero el hecho era que todas estaban en su lugar ¿Qué es lo que Cormac buscaba?

Entonces una idea cruzo su mente. La idea del repentino romance de Malfoy y Hermione, sonrió por el hecho que por primera vez era inocente de cualquier cosa, ellos lo habían hecho solitos, sin necesidad de alguna de sus pociones.

.

— ¿Astoria?—Grito Daphne logrando que Harry tapara sus oídos

—Si—Blaise asintió—Usaba poción multijugos ¿Cuándo lo hizo? No lo sé…Pero al fin logre recordar lo que ocurrió ese día.

—Bueno sabemos que está molesta, sabemos que odia a Hermione… Básicamente no sabemos porque estaba ahí o si tiene algo que ver con las personas de ese lugar, lo que si se...—Theodoro los vio —Es que la persona que incendio el lugar, tenía acceso a la información del negocio, ubicación y distribución ¿Cuántas personas saben eso?

—Salvo los equipos que nos espían, por eliminación seguimos sin saber mucho

—Alguien del ministerio —dijo Luna distraídamente. —Como los chicos que vuelven a la escuela y se encuentran con asesores, oí que Mcgonagall decía algo sobre eso, pero no entendí bien ella hablaba con un Auror que fue a Hogwarts.

Todos voltearon a ver a Luna quien sonreía de forma inocente.

—Ahora sabemos eso. Es Fácil esto no es un simple proyecto o juego siempre fue algo mas, aunque no se todavía porque, o el propósito—Harry dijo con un suspiro

Y ahí estaba una de las razones por las que Theo amaba a Luna, ella era tan inesperada y fascinante.

—Ahora sabemos eso—Theo dijo moviendo las manos—Ella es linda

Blaise frunció el ceño, sexualmente hablando no encontraba nada de atractivo hacia la chica de Ravenclaw. Quizá sus gustos eran diferentes pero tampoco encontraba lógica en lo que su amigo veía en la chica, ¿era linda? Si, ¿Buen cuerpo? Quizá un ocho, tenía lindos ojos.

«Detente, no sigas» Blaise sintió que había cometido traición al código de amigos. El jamás había cometido ese tipo de cosas, ver a la chica de tu amigo es inaceptable, pero analizándolo bien, si nadie lo sabia salvo él y su mente no era traición.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cormac sonrió cuando Lucius Malfoy ingreso a su casa, parecía molesto y quizá algo irritado, esto le pareció divertido al chico, observar a un hombre como Lucius de esa forma era como una medalla a la paciencia, una cualidad que Cormac apreciaba.

— ¿Qué pretendes?—Pregunto Lucius sin saludar

— ¿Yo?—Cormac parecía desconcertado. —Nada, es mas no se dé que me está acusando

— ¿Crees que no se, que fuiste tú el que filtro todo a la prensa? se que estas investigando mucho sobre mis asuntos, también se de tus negocios con Greengrass, se muchas cosas —Lucius sonrió.

Cormac apretó los puños, maldecía internamente a ese hombre aunque sus motivos eran variados

—Parece que sabe todo. —de pronto una idea surco la mente del chico, una idea que lo perseguía últimamente, se acomodo en un sillón viendo a Lucius

—Fue usted—dijo—Ese día, usted lo hizo

Lucius no comprendía lo que el chico decía mucho menos el porqué parecía tener una sonrisa o creía saber algo.

Cormac siguió observando al hombre mientras más lo pensaba solo podía pensar en una cosa, si alguien podía arruinar su tan elaborado Plan, ese sin duda era Lucius Malfoy, era tan astuto como muchos decían.

—No tengo idea de lo que hablas, solo te diré que dejes de entrometerte en lo que no te importa—esto fue una amenaza o al menos así la percibió Cormac, un escalofrió nada agradable lo recorrió. Quizá no era tan buena idea comenzar una guerra con Lucius Malfoy, trago pesado y sintió un temblor en las manos, sin duda clara señal de miedo. Pero no lo demostraría

— ¿Puede retirarse de mi casa?—Trato de sonar lo mas frio posible, pero por dentro el miedo se hacía presente, lo sabia había cometido un grave error, pero odiaba a Draco y el rubio tenia por apellido Malfoy, el muy maldito tenía demasiado.

Cormac respiro aliviado cuando Lucius se había ido, ese hombre no había estado más de diez minutos y había logrado ponerlo nervioso, paso sus manos por el cabello y vio la sala de su casa, hacia mucho estaba solo. Jamás le molesto ese hecho, pero ahora ansiaba la compañía de alguien.

-.-.-.-.-.

Draco no entendía como había aceptado aquella tontería, era verdad que habían acordado hacer cosas que ambos disfrutarán a parte del sexo. Vio la lavadora sintiéndose un ignorante y eso le molestaba ¿Por qué no podía usar magia? Era más fácil y ahorraba tiempo, prendió ese aparato infernal con cuidado solo por si le daba por explotar o algo parecido.

—Realmente no me agrada esto —Dijo Draco un poco molesto

—Paciencia—.Contestó Hermione

—«Paciencia» es una palabra que en mi vocabulario se encuentra en peligro de extinción.

—Como sigas así el que va a estar en peligro de extinción eres tú —concluyó ella. —Ven. Dejemos la lavadora es obvio que la descompondrás o la romperás, tu cara es de querer romperla

Hermione tomo las llaves del coche, montó en el coche de su padre, y Draco se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto y se abrochó a toda prisa el cinturón.

— ¿Por qué nunca me has dicho que sabes conducir?—Pregunto Draco

Ella se encogió de hombros como toda respuesta mientras ajustaba el espejo del retrovisor. Se pusieron en marcha poco después.

-Es obvio que se conducir, que no lo haga es diferente, ¿también quieres aprender?

—No, soy suicida—le recordó—. Yo soy alguien civilizado, prefiero volar.

Draco no confiaba demasiado en el modo de conducir de Hermione, era similar al del autobús noctámbulo.

— ¿Sabes…? estaría bien que parases cuando hay una señal de stop o un semáforo en rojo. Según leí son señales importantes, créeme Nott me obligo a leer todo lo referente a señales para autos.

—Ya, pero por aquí no pasa nadie, créeme —replicó ella. Encendió la radio del coche y comenzó a cantar entusiasmada. Draco se esforzó por no gritar y bajar del vehículo a toda prisa como último recurso para salvar su vida.

— ¡Relájate! —le pidió ella.

— ¿Falta mucho para llegar?

—No. Y deja de aferrarte al asiento, me pone nerviosa.

— ¡Mis nervios están a punto de estallar en mil pedazos, así que no me hables de los tuyos!

— ¡Draco, si sigues gritándome acabaremos teniendo un accidente de tráfico!

— ¡No me extrañaría! ¿Crees que han puesto aquí estos aparatos para decorar las calles con lucecitas de colores porque es año nuevo?

Hermione ignoró sus comentarios durante el resto del trayecto. Draco se tranquilizó cuando ella disminuyó la velocidad y se aproximaron hacia un cartel gigante protagonizado por una hamburguesa.

— ¿Adónde me llevas? —Pregunto contrariado, entonces vio el cartel y sonrió

—Te debía una —Hermione se acerco hasta al auto servicio pidió su orden y luego volvió a casa de sus padres.

—Veamos… esta es para ti —comentó al tiempo que tendía la bolsa a Draco Él la vio unos segundos—. Y aquí están las patatas y la bebida.

—Sabes que eres muy guapa cuando no estás enojada

—Tú también estarías muy guapo comiendo hamburguesas. Como alguien normal sin tus comentarios

—No me hagas esto, por favor. —Draco la vio —Sabes que no puedo evitarlo, además no quiero tú te comiste la mía la ultima vez— dijo Draco en tono ofendido.

A Hermione le dio pena que Draco terminase dejando atrás todo su orgullo y suplicando de mala manera.

—Está bien —suspiró—, pero solo un pequeño bocado para probarla. Y las patatas te las comes sí o sí. —Hermione señalo la hamburguesa

—No.

—Sí, vamos, abre la boca —le pidió ella dirigiendo la hamburguesa hacia sus labios—. Venga, no te resistas.

Finalmente, Draco tuvo que ceder. Le dio un bocado ridículo a la hamburguesa y masticó mientras miraba a Hermione como si estuviese planeando asesinarla de un momento otro. Entonces reparo en los ojos vidriosos de ella.

—Me la comeré, de acuerdo —Draco llevo una patata frita a su boca —Vale, estoy comiendo—Draco camino hacia al sofá con la bolsa de comida rápida en las manos. De pronto sintió los brazos de Hermione alrededor de su cuello, esto lo desconcertó un poco.

Hermione le abrazó entre risas. Comenzó a llorar con más intensidad. Él procuró no caer hacia atrás, dado que ella se había tirado sobre él con todas sus fuerzas, y ahora su piernas rodeaban la cintura de él y ya no había espacio entre los dos siquiera para respirar. Cerró los ojos, con el rostro escondido entre sus cabellos, y durante unos segundos creyó encontrarse en medio del alguna especie de paraíso. Despertó de aquel trance al escuchar de nuevo los sollozos de Hermione, Recordó que ya habían pasado por algo similar y sentirse de la misma forma, es que simplemente apenas comenzaba a entender lo que era una relación seria con alguien y tenia un poco de miedo.

—Pero ¿por qué lloras?

—Porque tengo miedo.

— ¿De qué tienes miedo? —preguntó, y besó con ternura a Hermione

—De ti, de que todo cambie, que un día te des cuenta que esta no es la vida que querías, de que nuestras peleas y reconciliaciones terminen y un día no estés más

Draco sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo.

—Yo… no te haré daño. Tampoco pienso irme, es verdad que no es así como imagine mi vida. Pero no te dejare

—Eso dicen todos.

Hermione se separó un poco de él, rompiendo aquel abrazo, para poder mirarle fijamente.

—Siempre has hecho, lo que has querido Saliendo con varias chicas a la vez. Si engañaste a otras chicas, ¿por qué no harías lo mismo conmigo?

—Porque no eres ellas. —Contesto Draco

— ¿Eso es todo?

—El todo lo eres tú, escucha lo negare si lo dices, pero para mí tú eres todo. —Dijo sujetando sus manos, ver sus lágrimas y pensar que ella sentía miedo de él lo habían puesto un poco nervioso

Draco. Cerró los ojos y se calmó cuando los labios de ella rozaron despacio los suyos. Aguantó las ganas de sonreír para poder sentir plenamente el contacto de aquel beso. Hermione besó después la punta de su nariz, sus mejillas, la frente y bajó por la barbilla hasta saborear delicadamente uno de sus hombros. Draco se estremeció y la abrazó más fuerte. Temía hacerle daño, temía presionar demasiado su Vientre. Se concentró en escuchar la acelerada respiración de Hermione. Empezaba a sentir que no podría quedarse quieto como una roca durante mucho más tiempo, así que acogió el rostro de ella entre las manos y la obligó a verlo, sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo. Al ver el rostro de ella, con unas lágrimas —Yo… no te haré daño. —Volvió a decirle

Hermione lo abrazo, sujeto su brazo

—Quiero enseñarte algo.

— ¿Ahora? —Draco frunció el ceño.

—Sí. —Sonrió—. Seguro que te gusta. Sígueme.

Draco la siguió a la parte trasera de la casa. Se sentía cansado, y se disponía a abrir la boca para empezar a protestar cuando Hermione se giró hacia él con una enorme sonrisa en medio de la noche y le indicó que acababan de llegar. El cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse su último día lejos de la escuela terminaba, entonces ella señalo las sillas y luego vio el cielo. Draco la imito quería decir que no entendía lo que quería que viera, pero estar ahí y ver las estrellas al lado de ella, lo hacían sentirse tan bien. Recordó la primera vez que la besó de verdad, el día que ambos estaban solos en ese restaurante Muggle mientras ella lloraba por sus amigos, parecía que había paso mucho tiempo. También aquel día había contado las estrellas, cuando salieron y volvieron al castillo, cuando no sabía qué más hacer o decir. Y le había sobrado cualquier palabra; se sentía bien así, en silencio, a su lado. Volverían de nuevo al caótico mundo donde todos estaban al pendiente de ellos; aun así no tenía nada que decir. Suponía que en su relación con Hermione siempre habían sobrado las palabras; solo las usaban para humillarse e insultarse, y rara vez para decir algo lindo y en los buenos momentos dejaban paso al silencio, como si les abrigase y les meciese en un vals tranquilo. —Me gusta este sitio —admitió Draco con una sonrisa sincera.

—Sabia que te gustaría —Hermione devolvió la sonrisa

Draco estaba preocupado en ese momento lo que ella le había dicho, sus miedos de que él jugara y la dejara, lo habían preocupado, quizá no había hecho lo suficiente por hacerla sentir segura, pero él no era del tipo romántico, no podía cambiar de la noche a la mañana. No sabía cómo hacerla sentir mejor.

Hermione vio las estrellas y sonrió. Era la primera vez que ella y Draco estaban tomados de la mano solo contemplando el cielo, sin discusiones entonces sintió como él la abrazaba, olio su aroma a loción que tanto le gustaba suspiro profundo entonces alzo si mirada, los ojos grises de Draco la veían, acerco sus labios lentamente.

Los labios de Draco presionaron los suyos. A Hermione le costó descubrir lo que realmente ocurría: Draco la estaba besando de forma tierna, sin ningún deseo sexual, un beso cálido y lleno de tantas palabras contenidas. Sintió cómo los latidos de su corazón se disparaban y se volvían mucho más rápidos. Los sonidos del lugar quedaron amortiguados como si alguien hubiera bajado el volumen. Draco sujetaba con una mano su rostro, mientras la otra presionaba su espalda acercándola más hacia sí. Hermione no supo por qué no lograba apartarse de su cuerpo y terminar con aquel beso. Quizá porque los labios de Draco eran cálidos y suaves; quizá porque todo él olía bien; quizá porque ella también deseaba ese beso entreabrió sus labios y dejó que la lengua de Draco acariciase la suya… Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados, pero gracias al ruido advirtió que alguien aplaudía a su alrededor. Fue en ese instante cuando Draco se separó de ella

Hermione observó la expresión del rubio, tenía la mirada irritada, ella era consciente que él no era alguien que demostrara ese tipo de afectó frente a las personas como cualquier otro chico, simplemente porque no sabía cómo hacerlo, ella lo sabía bien. Estaba comenzando apreciar las conversaciones que tenían solo con verse, no había necesidad de palabras, por eso cuando actuaba de forma impulsiva ella sabía que lo más probable era que algo le preocupaba.

—Realmente se toman enserio eso de pasar tiempo juntos—Blaise dijo sonriendo con malicia— ¡Sucios!

Ambos chicos sonrieron y sabían que no importaba lo que les esperaba al volver habían dado un gran paso en su relación y eso era muy importante para ambos

Draco enlazo su mano con la de ella, haciéndole saber que pasara lo que pasara estaría ahí.

— ¡Hogwarts volvemos! —Dijo Theo con un grito alzando los brazos, logrando que todos lo imitaran

* * *

**Bueno aquí un capitulo mas de esta extraña banda de chicos..(Banda así les digo)Mil disculpas por la tardanza pero la vida me obliga a atenderla u_u de todas formas gracias por su paciencia y apoyo en mis demás historias ya saben que siempre trato de actualizar pero hay ocasiones en las que simplemente el tiempo no me alcanza.**

**Bueno las cosas se descubren poco a poco... y las cosas avanzan con todos **

**Como siempre gracias a todos por sus comentarios ya sean buenos, Malos o peores.. al menos se toman el tiempo de leer lo que escribo**

****Raquel, Isis, Sally.. y todos los que leen y comentan muchas gracias ^^****

**Un agradecimiento en especial a los chicos que sirven de modelos para esta Historia...**


	23. Joyas,Investigaciones y Sospechosos Part

**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K yo solo uso sus nombres **

**Antes que nada disculparme por la demora es la primera vez que tardo mucho. gracias por su paciencia**

**[Me disculpo por algunas faltas de ortografía]**

**bueno los dejo leer **

* * *

I DO, IDO

CAPITULO 23

**Joyas,Investigaciones y Sospechosos Parte I**

-.-.-.-.-.

Ginevra Weasley se agarró desesperada la falda, se abrió paso entre la multitud de alumnos, estaba nerviosa más de lo que estuvo antes abrió la primera puerta que encontró el aula estaba vacía Cerró bruscamente la puerta. Tomó aire e intentó calmar su atribulado corazón.

No iba a llorar.

¿Qué más daba que hubiera actuado como tonta frente a Blaise Zabini? ¿Desde cuándo le importaba lo que hacia el chico? Todo había salido mal esa mañana, Ginny esperaba que volver a la escuela arreglara su problema, los hechos era los siguientes:

•Su madre esperaba una explicación sobre lo que ocurría con Zabini

•Su hermano Ron, huía de ella y no le decía que hacia revisando su ropa (Comenzaba a sospechar que pudiera ser un pervertido)

Ginny pestañeo

—Basta ya. Eres inteligente, linda y no dejaras que esto te afecte, ahora sal afuera, eres una guerrera —lo era. Al menos normalmente, había sido un estúpido error escuchar la charla en el baño ¿Desde cuándo escuchaba cotilleos? Aunque a estas alturas escuchar pláticas ajenas era el peor de sus males, Zabini estaba comprometido, le había dado las joyas que eran para su prometida, quien por cierto al parecer era la novia de su hermano Alias: el pervertido.

Hasta que no supiera cual era la razón de Ronald al entregarla a su madre no podía dejar de pensar lo que buscaba entre su ropa interior, pero sobre todo sus problemas se resumían en lo siguiente: Blaise Zabini estaba comprometido con otra y al parecer con ella también, lo cual sin duda no era nada bueno, porque el maldito ya estaba comprometido.

—Concéntrate—dijo bajo.

Lo peor no había sido escuchar aquella conversación, lo peor había venido después cuando quiso hablar con el chico, una serie de eventos inesperados habían hecho que las cosas se salieran un poco de control, no solo no logro hablar con él, ahora estaba metida en una especie de trió amoroso que estaba por ser cuadrado si contaba a su hermano en esa figura geométrica. Pero había que asumir la realidad. Aceptarla y continuar viviendo. Podían suceder cosas peores. Podía, por ejemplo, confundir la sal con el azúcar en una partida de tartas. Dos de los jugadores del equipo podían caer enfermos el mismo día. O su madre podía volver a interrogarla como si fuera un criminal, O, en el colmo de los males, su momento de tristeza y desconsuelo podía verse de pronto interrumpido por la irrupción de algún chico medio vestido…

«Espera un minuto». Ginny vio en todos lados estaba segura que había visto a alguien

Todas aquellas dietas de adelgazamiento estaban empezando a afectarla, pensó. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza por falta de alimentos sólidos. Pestañeó, pero la sensación de estar siendo observada seguía ahí

— ¿Hay alguien más aquí? —aquella pregunta obligó a Ginny a alzar la mirada.

—Yo… —se aclaró la garganta—Si te refieres a Millicent entonces no soy ella

El recién llegado sonrió.

—Negra —dijo él—. Me gusta la ropa interior negra. —Señalo su falda —Muy provocadora

Ginny reconoció esa voz, quizá el chico usaba una máscara, lo cual era tonto y sospechoso

—Eh… a mí también — ¿a ella también? Estaba en un aula vacía hablando de su ropa interior con un chico con mascara, algo andaba mal con ella

—Sí, ya me imagino —dejó que su mirada vagara sin prisa por la falda femenina—. ¿Y siempre lleva ropa interior negra, o esta ha sido una ocasión especial?

—También tengo ropa interior de otros colores, pero el color negro me gusta los martes, además hoy me tomaría una foto con mis amigas No soy nada fotogénica —rió—. Me refiero a que ya les había prometido que lo haría, y que odie salir en una fotografía no es razón para incumplir una promesa —hizo una mueca—. Estoy divagando, ¿verdad? Siempre lo hago cuando estoy nerviosa. Y no es que normalmente lo esté. Nunca estoy nerviosa, así que nunca divago. Pero hoy no ha sido un día muy normal. Primero, se me rasga la falda en medio de una docena de alumnos de primer año, pude haber usado magia pero estaba tan confundida por una noticia que oí que lo primero que se me ocurrió fue alejarme, así que entre en la primera puerta que encontré esperando que fuera un aula vacía, después me encuentro contigo aquí… Y no quiero decir que tú me pongas nerviosa —tragó saliva. Caramba, se dijo, ¿por qué tenía que mirarla tan fijamente? Intentó sonreír—. No todos los días se encuentra una con… ¿Zabini?

— ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?—Pregunto el chico quitándose la máscara —Debes estar confundida sobre la máscara, es culpa de Theo y una apuesta ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué es eso que escuchaste? —Volvió a preguntar esta vez tenía una sonrisa más amplia en el rostro

—Algo interesante sobre Parkinson—Ginny lo vio de forma acusadora. —Sobre su compromiso

Blaise sintió que el cuarto se hacía más pequeño, de la nada tuvo la necesidad de salir corriendo del lugar

—Bu...Bu...Bueno ya sabes que aquí todos hablan de todos ¿Te enteraste del contrato de Malfoy?—Pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema— ¡Que escándalo!

—Escucha—Ginny hablo calmadamente—Lo que ocurrió con nosotros en el baile es un secreto, nadie tiene porque saberlo, yo no planeo quedarme con las joyas que me diste, estaba buscando la forma de regresártelas en la mañana, pero estabas muy ocupado con Malfoy riéndote de mi desgracia

—Espera, un momento —Blaise se acerco—Primero no se dé que me acusas, yo no me reía de ti, en segunda me parece una buena idea lo de devolverme las joyas, ahora si todo está claro entre nosotros ¿Podrías arreglar tu ropa? Soy un caballero pero tu realmente me lo estas dificultando con la falda así, me pone nervioso

«No tanto como tú», pensó automáticamente Ginny. Eso sin duda no estaba saliendo bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Interesante—Murmuro Theo leyendo el diario, una risa burlona se asomo en su rostro

— ¿Qué es interesante?—Pregunto Luna

—Las cosas. —Theo hizo una pequeña reflexión antes de continuar—Blaise, él es interesante

— ¿Te refieres a la broma que le hiciste?

—No fue una broma, más bien fue algo educativo

— ¿Estas preocupado porque él y Malfoy ya no hablan como ante?

—Eres muy lista, Hablando de Malfoy—Theo señalo al rubio que se acercaba a ellos con una mirada nada agradable

— ¿Cuál es tu problema Nott?—Pregunto Draco visiblemente molesto— ¿Por qué mandas a Blaise a preguntarme sobre mi vida con Hermione?

—Vamos, no es tan grave, no tenias porque actuar de esa forma con él, sabes que está deprimido por Pansy, aun así parece que estas demasiado ocupado como para prestarle atención

—No hablare contigo sobre mis problemas, es molesto lidiar con todo esto, las personas esperan que ocurra algo, todos están al pendiente de Hermione y ella no está feliz con eso, no ha salido del cuarto salvo para las clases, quieres hablarme de Blaise y sus problemas. Yo también tengo problemas, ¡Joder Nott! Todos esperan que haga algo malo, todos están detrás de nosotros desde que todo comenzó

—Cabrón, egoísta —Dijo Theo.—No vengas con eso, siempre hemos tenido problemas pero no por eso dejamos de molestarnos, tú principalmente te regocijas de los problemas ajenos, eres un cabrón, los amigos si es que lo somos ayudan a sus amigos aunque tengamos problemas, ¿Dónde quedo ayudar a Blaise a tener sexo?—Theo rió ante su comentario, estaba tratando de sonar serio, pero lo cierto era que le parecía demasiado graciosa la cara de Draco en ese momento—Olvida el sexo, ayudar a tu amigo

Draco arqueo una ceja, Theodore estaba confundiéndolo demasiado

—Háblame del sexo—dijo Draco

—Oh bueno—Theo vio a Luna—Yo...Yo es decir

—De Blaise—Draco enfatizo, logrando que Theodore Nott tomara un color rojo

Theo sintió que sus mejillas se tornaban rojas, sentía el rostro arder, con una sonrisa se despidió de Luna, sin duda Draco era un serpiente, Camino junto a Draco por el jardín

—Lo que pasa con Blaise, es que esta confundido

— ¿Descubrió que es Gay?—Pregunto Draco

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué la solución para todo es eso? Es peor creo que está enamorado de dos chicas.

—De Pansy, eso lo sabemos ¿Quién es la otra?—Draco había dejado de usar ese tono defensivo con el que había comenzado, ahora se sentía más relajado, como si sus problemas no fueran tan malos después de todo, quizá Nott tenía ese extraño don de que las cosas no fueran tan malas

—Ginevra Weasley, o eso parece, solo te diré que algo ocurrió

—La pequeña comadreja ¡Espera! ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que ocurrió en la mañana?

—Bueno una apuesta, veras he notado que ustedes no hablan tanto como antes así que le dije que sería el primero que lograra que me dijeras lo que ocurrió con Hermione, Blaise es tan fácil de molestar. Que lo primero que se le ocurrió fue ir a preguntarte, y es obvio lo que ocurrió, te molestaste y al final no se dio cuenta que tampoco gane, el pobre estaba tan molesto que acepto usar el estúpido disfraz que le di, a veces me aburro tanto que debo idear formas de divertirme

— ¿Con nosotros?

—Oye, no me juzgues Daphne vende fotos tuyas ¿Por qué yo no puedo sacar provecho de esta amistad?

— ¿Daphne qué? Olvídalo, retomando a Blaise—Draco parecía pensar en algo—Quitando el misterio de lo que ocurre realmente, o porque Astoria estaba ese día en ese lugar, o todo lo demás, ¿estas insinuando que Blaise sufre mal de amores y por eso está actuando como idiota?

—Algo parecido—Afirmo Theo—Uno creería que toda la intriga al rededor de nosotros sería lo importante, pero hay otras cosas que nos están afectando, cada vez que descubrimos algo surge otra pregunta, es como si alguien estuviera un paso adelante, odio eso—Theo se encogió de hombros como si buscara las palabras adecuadas—Es tan extraño todo y creo que todo comenzó el día que tu y Hermione comenzaron su relación

—¿Te refieres al día que comenzamos a salir? —Pregunto Draco

—No, al primer día que tuvieron contacto íntimo, es una corazonada, pero todo está relacionado o eso creo, bien puedo equivocarme pero si averiguamos todo y quien es la persona podremos saber lo que trama, piénsalo, es sospechoso lo del proyecto. Si querían que hubiera una especie de convivencia hay muchas opciones, pero...

—Nos obligaron a estar juntos y separaron para atacarnos —interrumpió Draco—Es una buena teoría

—Soy el listo del equipo después de la señora Malfoy, quien por cierto no está feliz con la evaluación estamos en último lugar, parece que no le gusta perder en nada

—No quiero hablar de eso—Draco levanto las manos—Bueno Blaise está en un problema, Weasley lo matara o lo intentara si sabe lo de su hermana

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lucius reviso los documentos, su negocio estaba sufriendo unos pequeños problemas después del reportaje, algo que Lucius odiaba eran los escándalos, apenas estaba sobrellevando las cosas y ahora todo parecía desmoronarse de nuevo, maldito Mclaggen y su estúpida investigación, sabia sobre el grupo que se oponía a la libertad de los Malfoy. Entre ellos Greengrass, no dudaba que hiciera lo posible por destruir a su familia. Lucius estaba muy consciente de eso cuando accedió a que Draco tuviera algo con alguna chica de origen Muggle, todo estaba saliendo demasiado bien había sido un golpe de suerte que esa chica fuera Hermione Granger. Eso era lo que aun no terminaba de comprender ¿Cómo había ocurrido? Lucius había estudiado todos los escenarios posibles y no lograba acomodar esa pieza de la historia.

-.-.-.-.-

_**«Quiere que lo escriba todo, como lo sé. Bueno la verdad es que no se mucho porque aun no averiguo lo importante, se quien incendio el lugar. También se porque lo hicieron, el problema es decirlo no creo que eso sea lo mejor, al menos no de momento. Entonces debo mentir y seguir con el caso a escondidas, podría ser lo mejor ¿Por qué esto no es fácil? Aun me pregunto en qué punto todo ocurrió de esta forma, pareciera planeado pero es demasiado elaborado, dos chicos que se odian, en un punto que aun no tengo claro, Solo sé que algo ocurre. Ese algo es el misterio, pero lo que ocurrió después fue planeado para que ocurriera de alguna forma querían que ellos dos convivieran ¿Por qué? Bueno por muchas razones, el ministro lo hizo por razones políticas, Lucius por razones propias y Mclaggen quizá no sabía lo que hacía... Pero alguien entre tantas personas lo sabe, todo me lleva a George. Pero no veo motivos para que mi hermano lo hiciera, pero todo lleva hacia su dirección aunque podría ser una simple coincidencia, estoy odiando mi trabajo. Aunque esto es interesante de una forma morbosa.»**_ Percy escribió rápido, no estaba seguro de dar toda la información, aunque una parte de él se reprendía por eso, él era un buen empleado, amaba las reglas y jamás hacia algo fuera de la ley. Percy Weasley se sentía orgulloso de su historial impecable a lo largo de su vida, ahora estaba atravesando una etapa de confusión y muy pocas cosas lograban confundirlo.

George tamborileo nervioso la vitrina de su negocio, desabrocho su camisa, Cormac parecía muy seguro de algo, y fuera lo que fuera no le gustaba para nada a George

—Entonces ¿Cómo fue que esto llego a mis cosas?—Cormac mostro lo que evidentemente era algo de sortilegios Weasley tenía el logotipo de la tienda—Weasley ¿qué es lo que me estas ocultando?

—Bueno debo admitir que tu imaginación es muy interesante, eso pude venderlo hace mucho y es solo un frasco de Amortentia la cual no es ilegal siempre y cuando tengas un permiso, como te explique se vende en pequeñas dosis no demoran mucho

—Si lo sé, pero recordé tu conversación ¿Cómo se que no cambiaron esta?

—Esa es una buena pregunta

—No me lo puedo creer, tu realmente no sabes si esta es la poción que mencionaste—Cormac soltó un bufido—Eres idiota

—Oye—George sonrió. —Digamos que cambiaron las pociones, en una suposición ¿Con quién planeabas usar la Amortentia? Yo podría hacer muchas preguntas y estoy seguro que a muchas personas les interesaría saber lo que hiciste con esa poción, leí que los negocios de tu familia marchan muy bien. Sería algo muy interesante saber para que la usaste

Cormac borro su sonrisa había subestimado a George, sin duda era astuto y parecía divertirle la situación pero parecía que realmente no sabía demasiado, aun así era muy sospechoso todo llevaba a su tienda, repasando la información no había duda que había comenzado ahí: la poción, el repentino romance entre Malfoy y Granger, al parecer ambos se sentían atraídos y eso había sido suficiente, el proyecto tan sospechoso, los chicos de Slytherin juntos ¿Qué ganaba Weasley con todo eso?

-.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¿Entonces no hay nada nuevo?—Pregunto el ministro

Percy negó

—Salvo que ellos pasaron las vacaciones en el mundo Muggle, aunque tampoco hubo nada sospechoso, varios equipos estuvieron con sus familias, y ellos con los señores Granger, no hay mucho que decir todo indica que el incendio si fue un accidente. No hay indicios de magia, puede ser una simple coincidencia

—No esperaba estos resultados—Kingsley acomodo los papeles—Ultimo lugar, realmente creí que ellos obtendría un mejor puntaje, parece que se están esforzando pero… Últimos

—Quizá no les interese ganar, las clases terminaran pronto. No sería extraño

—Puede ser, pero siento que esos chicos ocultan algo

— ¿Creen que sepan algo?

—No, más bien que traman algo, Malfoy no es de los que juegan limpio, tiene un historial cuestionable y sabemos que Potter y Granger tienden a saltarse las normas cuando hacen algunas cosas, no se solo es extraño

Percy asintió, también se le hacía sospechoso todo eso, debía averiguar mas sobre el asunto

—Buen trabajo, puedes retirarte–El ministro indico con un movimiento de mano

Percy suspiro, lo siguiente que debía hacer era investigar la conexión con su hermano

-.-.-.-.-

Ginny escondió las joyas después de su encuentro con Zabini había terminado confundida, vio a su hermano con Pansy Parkinson, aun no podía creer lo del compromiso, sintió un poco de coraje, ella estaba ahí con su hermano cuando estaba comprometida con otro ¿Qué clase de chica era? Estaba jugando con los sentimientos de su hermano eso sin duda era rastrero. Siguió su camino aun tenia cosas que resolver

Blaise froto sus manos mientras esperaba, estaba nervioso y no tenía idea de porque, al menos ahora podía quitarse un peso de encima, su madre no se enteraría de lo que había ocurrido, pero sobre todo su mensualidad y su estilo de vida no se veían amenazados, un chico como él no soportaría estar sin su tratamiento para el rostro seria un pecado para la comunidad femenina, después de todo Malfoy había salido del mercado alguien tenía que cumplir las necesidades de tantas chicas y señoras, si lo pensaba bien aun tenía competencia Theo aun no salía de la lista candente de las chicas, no es que fuera demasiada competencia, pensado objetivamente él era un pastelito de chocolate y no se diga en cuanto abajo, sin duda era su mayor orgullo, mentira eso del tamaño no lo es todo, eso lo decían los ardidos el tamaño si importaba y el suyo era muy bueno

—Hey, toma—Ginny ingreso con una bolsa. —Por favor olvidemos este asunto

—Weasley me ofendes, es como si hubiera sido tan malo

—Créeme quiero olvidarlo

Esas palabras hirieron el orgullo del Slytherin algo malo ocurría últimamente con las chicas ¿Cómo que olvidarlo? El era inolvidable

—Sigue diciéndote eso —Blaise contra ataco, entonces paso algo inesperado— ¿Por qué están brillando?—Blaise señalo la bolsa con las joyas— ¿Qué haces Weasley?

— ¿Qué? ¿Porque es mi culpa?

—Solo dámelas—Blaise tomo la bolsa. —No—dijo cuando las joyas aparecieron sobre la pelirroja—Quítatelas

Ginny forcejeo con la pulsera y el collar ¿Había un collar antes?

—No puedo. No quiero esto

— ¿Crees que yo sí? Mi madre me matara ¿Qué le diré? ¿Por qué las tienes?

—En primera, deja de preguntar tantas cosas inútiles, solo habla con tu madre y pregúntale que ocurre

—Si claro… Hablar con mi madre, tu estas demente moriré si le digo algo

—Entonces solo nos queda una opción

—Dime que no es la biblioteca

—Sí, habrá que investigar

— ¿Por qué los Gryffindor solo piensan en la biblioteca? No es atractivo

-.-.-.-.-.

_«Oh, Dios, _pensó. _¿Por qué? _se preguntó. _¿Por qué hoy, de todos Los días?» _Ella no tenía tiempo para esto, Hermione vio a Luna, por primera vez decidía salir de su escondite y todos la veían, y si fuera poco Ginny estaba indispuesta parecía que todo lo que podía salir mal estaba saliendo peor, último lugar en la encuesta de ventas, Draco le había dicho que no era tan malo, pero lo era, ella jamás había sido ultima en nada, ¡absolutamente en nada! eso era un jodido problema. Vio a Nott y luna muy concentrados en algo

— ¿Qué hacen?—Pregunto al verlos tratando de esconderse, al principio sospecho que estaban haciendo algo prohibido, en el pasillo, muy lindo pero prohibido ¡en el pasillo! donde todos pasaban, como dos pervertidos

— ¡Que susto!—Theo la vio y llevo su mano al pecho de forma teatral—Me puedes matar del susto, lo vi en un programa, el protagonista sufría algo por un susto ¿Planeas matarme?

—Nott, deja el drama ¿Qué hacen escondidos?

—En primera me ofende que vuelvas a decirme Nott, creí que teníamos algo especial, que lo nuestro había avanzado en algo puro

Hermione vio al chico confundida, no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba y eso le sonaba a dialogo barato de algún programa de media noche

—Pero si quieres saber, y créeme se que quieres saber—Afirmo Theo—Observamos al _Bro, _Últimamente anda sospechoso yo deduzco problema de faldas.

—Ese no es Zabini—Hermione señalo el lugar, claramente se veía a Daphne y Harry muy juntos sin el menor pudor de estarse besando, eso sin duda si era demasiado desvergonzado

—Insinúas que espió a Potter y su espectáculo meloso, o que espió a Weasley —Theo señalo a Ron y Pansy —Eso es tan grosero, espiar a las personas, Malfoy ¿porque me crees capaz de eso? después de guardar tu secreto del embarazo, llevarte al baño de chicas porque te sentías mal el otro día y créeme no es agradable, el fantasma llorón me asusto y las chicas ¿Qué pasa con ellas hablan demasiado?

—Theo, ¿Por qué estas moviendo las manos? Y no guardaste el secreto, se lo dijiste a todos

—Está tratando de distraerte—contesto Luna

—De acuerdo, pero ¿Por qué estas molesta conmigo? Daphne vende fotos ilegales y un calendario sexy

—Dejemos el negocio de Daphne fuera de esto ¿Qué ocurre?—Pregunto Hermione

—Estamos investigando las relaciones de todos, o la palabra es espiar, Theo dice "Estudiar" Malfoy también lo hace—Luna señalo a Draco al otro extremo—Solo estamos aburridos

Draco sonrió mientras se imaginaba las formas de fastidiar a Potter, era tan asquerosamente cursi, Daphne había caído tan bajo.

— ¿Qué haces Malfoy?—Pregunto Hermione detrás de él

—Mierda—Draco volteo lentamente, Hermione tenía los brazos cruzados y una mirada nada agradable

Varios Alumnos los veían con curiosidad y otros le dirigían a la chica miradas de desaprobación, Hermione vio a todos lados jamás le había importado lo que dijeran de ella, pero ahora era diferente sentía que no solo la estaban juzgando a ella, sentía que también lo hacían con sus bebes, inconscientemente llevo su mano al vientre, comenzaba a notarse más y eso sin duda la tenía muy nerviosa.

Draco suspiro podía ver en Hermione un nerviosismo digno de una fotografía, en otro tiempo le gustaba causar eso en ella, de una forma nada agradable. Primero hubiera soltado algún comentario mordaz acompañado de algún insulto luego ella hubiera puesto un rostro molesto y hubiera contestado. Pero ahora no le gustaba ver ese rostro en ella, mucho menos si era causado por un montón de personas que no tenían nada mejor que hacer con su vida. Draco pensó rápido alguna distracción y antes de darse cuenta solo se le había ocurrido hacer lo que mejor sabía:

—Siento tener que irme, cielo. Pero me están llamando, Theo puede ser molesto—Draco vio a Hermione, de nuevo la palabra cielo había salido de sus labios, era algo involuntario, sonaba tan natural que ni siquiera se percataba que pronunciaba ese apelativo cariñoso. Aquellas palabras se deslizaron en los oídos de Hermione como salsa de ron caliente sobre un pastel de limón: dulces, embriagadoras, irresistibles.

A pesar de la rabia que bullía en su interior, su cuerpo respondió la llamada. Las rodillas le temblaban, su vientre palpitaba, los pezones se irguieron…

Draco noto el rubor en el rostro de Hermione sonrió de forma burlona

—La verdad es que estás loca por mí, ahora lo veo todo claro siempre te he gustado

—Estas un poco loco, te recuerdo que no fue así

—La primera vez te gustó…

—En ese momento no eras un hombre del Neanderthal ni estábamos rodeados de gente

.

— ¿Pero te gustó?

—Quizá sí —frunció el ceño—. O quizá no. Pero eso no importa, todos nos están viendo lo que no me gusta

—Eres del tipo pervertida cuando estas a solas, solo admítelo

—Una vez, solo fue una vez

—Me atacaste a mitad de la noche con ojos de lujuria, yo soy una víctima inocente de tus deseos más bajos, todo tiene sentido no tienes que negarlo mas

—Eres insoportable

—Sí, pero soy hermoso

—Idiota

—Pero hermoso, solo dilo nena—Draco arrastro las palabras—Se que te gusta nena

—No, no digas esa palabra sabes que la odio.

— ¿Enserio? No lo creo

—Créelo, hurón presumido, tonto

—Lindo, no olvides lindo e irresistible

— ¿No tenias que espiar a Zabini?— Qué hombre tan machista, ególatra y pagado de sí mismo, pensó Hermione. Ojalá la besara…Él tenía razón era lindo incluso cuando se portaba de esa forma ya no lo hacía con el típico tono arrogante o de una forma que la molestara, siempre lograba que sonriera, debía admitir que Draco había encontrado una forma de hacerla sonreír con sus arranques de niño mimado. Era como si supiera que necesitaba algo de que quejarse y el se ofreciera para que lo hiciera. Fueron las mariposas en su estomago —de tamaño natural— que llamaron la atención de Hermione, quizá eran los bebes o era la presencia de Draco, lo más probable es que fuera masoquista, solo eso podía ser

—Oh, lo siento no quería que mi presencia te molestara

— ¡Draco!—Hermione lo vio seria

—Lo sé, no puedo evitarlo, pero tienes razón debo "Estudiar"

Hermione negó con la cabeza

— ¡Claro! "Estudiar"—Hermione encomillo la palabra —Así le dicen ahora

—Deberías descansar, si sigues preocupándote por esos idiotas te arrugaras y de por si eres un año mayor que yo, no quiero que piensen que salgo con una anciana

—Eres tan insoportable

—Lo sé—Draco sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso—Solo ignóralos

—Lo intentare

—Esa es mi chica, ahora debo irme o Theo vendrá odio cuando esta cerca de ti, créeme no me fio de los chicos encantadores en mi opinión son la peor amenaza, los amigos lindos

—Celoso

—También un poco hedonista, nena

—Solo ve a espiar a tu amigo

—No solo es espiar, es ayudarlo a tener sexo—Draco se detuvo eso había sonado tan mal—Olvida eso

—Muy tarde—Hermione sonrió—Te veo al rato, hay personas que realmente estudiamos.

-.-.-.-.-.-

George debía reconocer que todo parecía demasiado perfecto, incluso él sabía que todo apuntaba a su tienda, por extraño que pareciera las cosas estaban tornándose interesantes

— ¿Qué hiciste George?—Pregunto Angelina

—Aun no lose, pero puede que pronto vengan más personas preguntando cosas

— ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

—Cosas sobre cierto producto, Quizá si hice algo—Se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Las cosas podían resultar muy divertidas, después de todo, las cosas para ellos dos habían comenzado ese día. El día del cumpleaños de Hermione. —Esto será interesante—dijo George sonriendo

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, espero el capitulo fuera de tu agrado... en verdad mil disculpas por la demora, pero estoy tratando de ponerme al dia con las historias, aun asi creo que puedo demorar un poco, pero no abandonare la historia **

**Gracias por sus comentarios y sus alertas me ponen muy feliz**

**PD: 1como dije en esatos dias terminare Counting Stars**

**PD 2: Aunque no es Dramione gracias a las personas que comentaron el primer capitulo de mi reto: Desata tu imaginacion de la Pagina Amantes de Los Fanfic**

**Trivia del Face **

**•Deben comentar el capitulo antes de contestar en la imagen que subiré a mi muro **

_**¿Quien es el principal sospechoso de cambiar las pociones? **_

****Pueden apretar el botón que dice Review es Gratis y me motivan mucho ****


	24. Joyas, Investigaciones y Sospechosos Par

**como siempre ningún personaje me pertenece ellos pertenecen a JKR**

**lamento la demora en actualizar**

**Me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía (Maldita cacofonía) **

* * *

I DO, I DO

Capítulo 24

**Joyas, Investigaciones y Sospechosos Parte II**

* * *

Blaise sabía que las cosas eran serias, no había salido de la biblioteca prácticamente en los últimos días, un ligero ronquido le recuerda que no está solo en la habitación, acomoda su túnica con pesadez. La luz dorada se filtraba por su ventana esa mañana, Blaise suspiro resignado y molesto, sospechaba que Theodore y Draco andaban metidos en algo, hacia días los notaba sospechosos.

— Ya deberías haberle dicho algo a tu madre—La voz perezosa de Theodore se escucho

— ¡Claro! Decirle que Pansy sale con Weasley y que yo… Bueno que yo tengo algo extraño con la hermana menor, claro también decirle algo de perder las joyas familiares... Las que se suponía debía darle a Pansy ¿Qué cosa debo decirle?

Theodore sonrió

—Entonces digamos que la cosa aún puede esperar un poquito. Hace un tiempo fantástico, dale una horita más antes de estropearle el día. Además, estás alterado eso te da todo el derecho del mundo a hacer lo que te dé la gana, ¡así que aprovecha!

— ¿Cómo voy a anunciarle algo así?

— Blaise, no debería costarle comprender que te es bastante difícil mantener los pantalones en su lugar; y aunque adivine que la idea de un compromiso podría detenerte pese a todo, deja que te diga que no sería muy apropiada esa idea, tu pobre madre aun no conoce tus gustos más extraños. Pero ¿cómo ha podido pasar algo así en tu vida amorosa? ¡Salazar bendito! Bueno eso aun es un misterio—Theo uso un tono de sarcasmo muy notado en sus últimas palabras

— Créeme, Nott, Salazar no tiene nada que ver en esto; mi santa madre, y nadie más que ella, ha elegido esas joyas y toda la idea de la boda ella solita.

— ¡No creo que decidiera que su único hijo se casara solo porque si o porque le guste torturarte con una boda! Si bien le concedo cierto refinamiento en lo que a la elección del lugar se refiere.

— ¡No la conoces, es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de fastidiarme!

— ¡Tómate un té, disfrutemos del sol y después llamaremos a tu ex futura esposa y le dices las cosas!

— ¿Ex futura esposa?—Blaise pregunto incrédulo

—Admítelo, lo tuyo con Pansy terminara en divorcio, claro, si no se queda viuda antes de que tu madre o Ginevra Weasley te maten, incluso las tres podrían intentarlo al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Jodete Nott!

Theo levanto las manos de forma inocente, mientras le dedicaba a su amigo una de las mejores sonrisas maliciosas que tenia… comenzó a arreglarse, Blaise había salido rápido del cuarto, Theo suspiro viéndose en el espejo

A pesar de lo que todos creían estaba atravesando uno de los peores momentos de su vida

¿Cómo es que había fumado y masturbado hoy? Había hecho una regla: en los días que te masturbaras no fumabas y en los días que fumabas, no te masturbabas, porque los días en donde hacías ambas cosas se volvían días realmente desperdiciados, días en donde dabas _tres _pasos hacia atrás. Ya lo había vivido antes. Se vio fijamente recordando como era antes de que comenzara a cambiar todo a su alrededor

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Usualmente se sentía solo y extraño con la compañía de las personas, no era una persona muy extrovertida, así que lo único emocionante pasaba después de una sesión de relajación en su sala común uno de esos gloriosos momentos en donde estaba relajado y veía una __muy __mala lista de chicas con Blaise Zabini en donde podían ver todas las calificaciones que los chicos ponían a las chicas, ambos reirían y eventualmente compararían las suyas. Se despertaba en el sofá de la sala común, se dormía allí mientras que su amigo dormía con alguna chica en la otra habitación, y querría morir. Se sentía desperdiciado y quemado, por haber desperdiciado su tiempo, su cuerpo, su energía, sus palabras y su alma. Sentía que quería ir a casa justo en ese momento para trabajar o simplemente estar solo, pero no tenía el suficiente coraje para hacerlo. Sólo se recostaría allí por cinco minutos. Cinco minutos más. Ahora cinco más. Blaise se levantaría entonces, y lo Obligaba a interactuar con él, a desayunar y a probar algunos bocados. _

_Daphne le preguntaba en ocasiones: "¿Estás bien, hombre?"_

_Y un día, mientras Blaise estaba practicando afuera, le dije que no. _

— _¿Qué pasa? _

_Theo Suspiro. —Me siento realmente deprimido este año. Estoy solo. _

—_Theo. Oh dios. Lo siento mucho —Ella fue hasta él ese día y lo abrazó con su pequeño cuerpo—. Sé lo que es. _

— _¿En serio? —Le devolvió el abrazo. No es que él fuera llorón, sólo era un abrazo Cursi, lo sabía. Mantuvo el abrazo lo que pude antes de que se volviera incómodo. _

—_Sí. Es extraño sentirme así. _

— _¡No puede ser! —Se aparto de ella— ¡Debiste haberme dicho! _

— _¡Tú deberías de haberme dicho! Somos como compañeros en soledad. _

— _¡Somos los solitarios! —Exclamo Daphne _— _¿Qué es lo que haremos? _

—_Buscar algo que hacer con nuestras vidas_

—_Eso es para tontos —Ella le sacó la lengua. Tenían un anillo de su familia con el que jugaba cuando estaba molesta— Las personas __realmente __arruinadas como nosotros están solos. Aunque pretendamos lo contrario, lo hacemos porque es lo que nos enseñaron, el orgullo Slytherin ante todo_

— _¿Quieres un amigo? —Quería decir "estamos locos", pero suena chistoso en voz alta. _

—_Tengo amigos —Sonrió. _

— _¡Salazar! ¿Qué sucede con nosotros? _

—_No lo sé —Ella comenzó a bailar. No había música puesta, pero cuando Daphne quería bailar, bailaba—. Sólo somos parte de esa generación de chicos de Slytherin arruinados que no saben qué hacer con lo que nos queda, mira a Draco vive en negación, siempre arruinando algo_

—_No lo creo. No creo que estemos más arruinados que nadie más antes.—Theo dijo—Incluso Draco, creo que hay algo que un día nos hará sonreír de nuevo y darnos cuenta que nuestra vida no es tan mala_

Sonrió y termino de arreglarse tenía una salida con Draco, esperaba que Blaise dejara su "Investigación nada secreta" por un día y se relajara.

Blaise sonrió antes de dirigirse a la biblioteca, no sabía lo que sus amigos tramaban pero seguro no era nada bueno.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ginevra Weasley camino rápido sentía cómo los latidos de su corazón se disparaban y se volvían mucho más rápidos. El sonido de sus pasos resonaba por los pasillos solitarios del castillo.

— ¡Joder!—dijo entre dientes pensaba en los largos viajes que emprendía su familia cuando ella no era aún más que una niña pequeña que se peleaba con Ron y los gemelos.

Tantas noches pasadas disfrutando de su familia, tantas mañanas en que, en la casa, saltaba de adoquín en adoquín, inventando un juego imaginario y jurándose que si algún día tenía una familia seria como su madre. Y, a veces, perdida en esas noches de fantasías, un deseo cumplido hacía que se abriera la puerta de su habitación, dibujando sobre el suelo un rayo de luz mágica en el que se perfilaba la sombra de Arthur Weasley. Éste se sentaba entonces al pie de su cama y dejaba sobre las mantas un pequeño objeto que Ginny descubría al despertarse. Así se iluminaba su infancia, su padre y su madre siempre tratando de darle lo mejor, aunque eran pobres eran felices, sentía que las cosas nunca podían salir mal, un día ella tendría su familia y su sueño se vería realizado. Cada uno de los recuerdos eran como un puñal afilado que se clavaban en su corazón, había fallado, lo sabía o así lo sentía, desde el momento en que había tenido algo con Blaise Zabini había traicionado un poco las cosas en las que creía.

Entonces volvía su vista de nuevo hacia la muñeca de su mano, se sentía tan atrapada con esas joyas, había estado ocultándolas de Lavender Brown, era seguro que si alguien las veía las cosas no terminarían bien.

Primer recuerdo que la comenzaba a atormentar: La confusión que había experimentado un domingo en la biblioteca cuando Zabini había estado peligrosamente cerca de ella mientras leían sobre hechizos y joyas, cuando, en mitad de la lectura, él le había preguntado por qué su cabello era tan rojo. Eso la había desconcentrado pero no tanto como la reacción de su cuerpo ante una pregunta tonta… Desaparición de materia gris, que le hacía olvidar el nombre de sus allegados cuando él se encontraba demasiado cerca, quizá era obra de algún hechizo. Un abismo se formaba en su mente mientras continuaba su recorrido rápido hacia la biblioteca, Un vacío infinito el de aquel mes de diciembre, después del baile, ella jamás había tenido que mentir y engañar —lo que casi era imposible— así que volvía a pensar en lo que su hermano escondía, y en que una chica ya no podía guardar cosas en su ropa interior sin peligro de ser descubierta _«Nota mental»_ pensó ella, Ginny que no fumaba estaba considerando comenzar a hacerlo, necesitaba algo que mantuviera su mente relajada.

Entro con paso rápido a la biblioteca y se dispuso a seguir con su investigación... Lo que había leído no le daba muchos ánimos, todo tenía que ver con amor y cosas por el estilo, lo último que había leído había terminado de fastidiarla. Así que ahora estaba dispuesta a encontrar una solución, si o si.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pansy acomodo su cabello, mientras Daphne sonreía y contaba galeones

—Eso, es dinero ilícito—Pansy señalo a su amiga

—"Ilícito" es una palabra muy fea, yo prefiero decir que es un regalo por parte de mis amigos

— ¿Enserio?—Pansy rodo los ojos— ¿Entonces cuéntame cómo te dan tus amigos sus fotos?

—Mejor no—dijo Daphne sonriendo—Mejor tu cuéntame lo que ocurre con Weasley

Pansy hizo una mueca de evidente resignación, sabia que Daphne no dejaría de insistir hasta obtener la información que quería

—Bueno, todo bien, Ron es un chico muy lindo

— ¿Ahora es Ron? Esto es serio ¿Qué pasa con Blaise?

—Nada, al menos nada que yo sepa, aunque anda misterioso desde hace unos días y no tiene nada que ver con el proyecto… he notado que solo Theo, Potter y tú son los que están yendo al mundo Muggle

—Cierto, Blaise está muy extraño desde que volvimos a la escuela, no ha querido participar y Draco. Él no está muy feliz con los rumores así que trata que Hermione esté bien tranquila, por lo del embarazo

—Aun así—Pansy sonrió. —Me entere de lo que sucedió en el mundo Muggle, sobre el incendio

— ¿Sabes algo?—Pregunto Daphne incorporándose rápido

—Quizá, bueno he escuchado rumores con respecto a eso y escuche a Astoria decirlo

— ¡Espera!—Exclamo Daphne—Repite eso

—He escuchado rumores

—No, eso no… sobre mi hermana

—Astoria menciono algo el otro día, algo sobre un accidente

— ¿Qué mas menciono?—Daphne elevo su voz aun mas intrigada, sin duda era algo sospechoso y quizá, solo quizá estaba a un paso de descubrir que su hermana era la misteriosa persona que había quemado el lugar, aunque no sabía porque lo haría, quizá aun estaba molesta con Draco, pero eso sería demasiado por parte de su hermana.

—Menciono algo de una casa y algunas otras cosas sobre flores, lo que me hizo recordar algo

— ¿Algo? Vamos dame información

—Lo menciono Theo y Blaise; sobre la casa de los vecino, y sobre el incendio aunque eso…—Pansy suspiro—Todos lo sabemos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

Blaise suspiro por quinta vez… había olvidado que había prometido seguir investigando en la biblioteca, lo cual en su caso no era una opción, era algo preciso y necesario.

"sigo estando solo..." —se dijo dando una pequeña risita — solo...—volvió a repetir mientras empezaba a raspar debajo de su ojo, empezando a dejar varias líneas rojas mientras seguía repitiéndose lo mismo

—Deja de suspirar—Ginny dijo irritada

—Perdón si mis suspiros de aburrimiento te molestan, debería de estar saliendo con mis amigos

—Esto sería fácil si le dijeras a tu madre la verdad

—Calma, calma, no seas tan drástica—Blaise hablo despacio. —Podemos hablarlo

«Tranquilo» se dijo, volviendo a concentrar su mirada en el libro frente a él.

—Entonces deja de quejarte ¿Crees que me gusta traer esto?—señalo la pulsera—No, no me gusta

Ginny no había levantado su vista hacia el chico en todo el tiempo. Aun tenía algo rondando su mente aparte de los libros y eso era su hermano… Ginny no lograba encontrar algo que le dijera que era lo que tramaba, aunque parecía de lo más feliz con Pansy Parkinson

Blaise se quedo confundido ¿Qué pasaba con Ginevra Weasley? Algo estaba mal con ella, muchas chicas harían fila para tener el privilegio de verlo en calzoncillos y ella prácticamente parecía querer olvidar que lo había hecho, sin duda la pobre chica estaba mal, muy mal de la cabeza

—Créeme Zabini, quiero poder olvidar esto—Ginny soltó un suspiro que más bien parecía un lamento

¿Lo estaba insultando? Era probable, Blaise la vio sorprendido

—No dijiste lo mismo ese día—dijo Blaise—de hecho creo que disfrutaste mucho

Ginny se inclino hacia él

—Deja de hablar tanto y mejor ponte a buscar una solución—Ginny hablo despacio y lento. No estaba dispuesta a darle algún tipo de arma a Blaise Zabini admitiendo que le incomodaba mucho estar cerca de él.

Contra viento y marea Blaise lo había logrado. Había encontrado lo que parecía la respuesta a sus preguntas.

_**Joyas y Hechizos **_

_**Se dice que el amor es un sentimiento que ata a las personas… A veces se demuestra de distintas maneras **_

Eso sin duda estaba mal, de entrada esa introducción lo espanto sobre manera ¿Cuál amor? El era muy joven para usar esa palabra apenas y cumpliría 19 años.

— ¿Qué es eso?—Pregunto Ginny al verlo serio

—Nada, nada, no dice nada—contesto rápido— ¿Sabes? creo que saldré de aquí—dijo rápido levantándose

Ginevra Weasley soltó una maldición mientras lo veía alejarse. El muy maldito pensaba salir, bueno ella también podía hacerlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Hermione pensó en las últimas noches, con falta de sueño cuando no podía dormir, apestaba. Pensaba acerca de sus padres y la guerra no tener el suficiente valor para quitarles el hechizo, lo cual era tonto, sus padres ya no tenían el hechizo y que tenía una tarea de historia y no había ido a la biblioteca ese dia y no había revisado su correo en días... ¿Qué se estaba perdiendo? ¿Por qué se preocupaba mucho por el correo? ¿Por qué estaba sudando contra la almohada? No estaba haciendo calor.

Hermione bostezo somnolienta, otra cosa que comenzaba a odiar del embarazo era el hecho de que su sueño se viera afectado. Hacia un esfuerzo por no dormirse en clases y otro tanto tratando de dormir en las noches, como si fuera poco parecía que necesitaba ir al baño cada media hora.

El humo pesado y el olor proveniente del aire golpeo los sentidos de la chica, esos olores la hacían por momentos sentir tan extraña y tan lejana, pero al mismo tiempo tan cercana y tan corriente que no podía entenderlo.

— ¿Qué ocurre ?—Draco pregunto inclinándose un poco

—No, nada, ¿Qué es ese olor?

— ¿Cuál olor?

Hermione arrugo la nariz, al parecer su olfato estaba sensible una combinación de nauseas y mareos se hicieron presente, ahora había agregado algo mas a cosas que un día haría pagar a Draco Malfoy. Tenía un dolor de cabeza palpitante, su memoria no estaba funcionando muy bien en ese momento

— ¿A dónde vas Malfoy? —pregunto curiosa al ver la ropa de Draco, estaba demasiado arreglado para una simple salida con sus amigos a Homesgade

—Con Theo, es día libre—Draco contesto sin voltear a verla, últimamente hacia eso, simplemente porque le era difícil lidiar con sus problemas existenciales, Comenzó a trabajar en fases de poco a poco por unos días estaba genial, bien, funcional. Incluso a su modo más funcional, no le verían por los pasillos y escuchaba: "Allí va, Draco Malfoy, me pregunto qué _va _a hacer" lo veían y preguntaban: "¿Qué dice el anuncio detrás de Malfoy?" Pero estaba allí, eso era lo importante. Estaba en la escuela, contrario a estar en otro lugar. Entonces se pondría mal.

Sabía que tenía que lidiar con un problema que se le antojaba sumamente aburrido… Lidiar con las personas sin querer matarlas o torturarlas —su de por sí estresante vida— estaba siendo más estresante gracias a algo llamado: _**Medios de comunicación o también conocido como Rita Skeeter**_

Sabía que lo tenía que decir algo tarde o temprano, él prefería hacerlo tarde, simplemente porque sabía que no sería amable y prefería evitar de momento las peleas con "El ministerio" — ¿Celosa? —pregunto sonriendo

—Ahh—Hermione contesto de forma curiosa—Bueno también saldré, Daphne y Pansy quieren que salga con ellas

Draco se detuvo y por primera vez en días la vio, eso estaba mal, esas dos locas planeaban algo, si eso era lo más seguro, enseñar cosas malas a Hermione.

—No, no, no tú no saldrás con ellas—Draco dijo en un tono autoritario—simplemente no

—Yo uso mi tiempo como quiero, así que yo lo manejo.

—Deberías de ser una filósofa.

—_Uggh_, no. ¿Qué es eso? Diseño del interior. —Contesto ella con sarcasmo—Claro que iré con ellas, pero primero comeré algo.

Draco vio la hora era temprano el comedor estaría abierto dentro de poco

El apetito de Hermione regreso: primero café, yogurt y luego panecillos y luego pollo. El sueño, mientras tanto, estaba dos pasos adelante, uno atrás. Esa es una de las reglas de oro: los médicos dicen que _todo _en nuestras vidas está dos pasos adelantes, uno atrás, para justificar que en ese tiempo tú, por decir, tomaste y terminaste embarazada de un chico. Eso es sólo _dar un paso hacia atrás. _Algunas noches no dormía, pero luego las dos siguientes dormía genial. Incluso soñaba. Hermione vio a Draco quien volvía a verla de forma acusadora, como si lo estuviera engañando en ese preciso lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Theodore hizo un gesto, Blaise había decidido acompañarlos y dejar de imitar a Hermione. Ya se le hacía raro verlo en la biblioteca, con lo fácil que era preguntarle a su madre algo, pero a su amigo le gustaba complicarse la vida, pero más importante que Blaise era saber porque no veía a Luna todavía.

— ¿Por qué están aquí?—Pregunto serio, cuando vio a Daphne y compañía —más importante que eso ¿Vino Luna?

—También te quiero —contesto Daphne —Eres un encanto

—Luna vino con Harry—contesto Hermione

Theo sonrió ampliamente

— ¿En verdad?—dijo Draco sarcástico— ¿Potter? ¿Es que no voy a conseguir un día sin todos ustedes?

Draco maldijo bajo cuando vio a Harry Potter al otro lado de la calle… al parecer no podía librarse de la molestia presencia de todos y tener un día solo para Draco. Poder librarse unas horas de todo ese caos que lo envolvía, ahora estaban Potter y la comadreja Weasley quien sonreía tontamente con Pansy cual idiotas enamorados, mientras Blaise se contorsionaba de celos o dolor de estomago, él no quería saber cuál de las dos opciones era.

Theodore tomo las manos de Luna

—Es extraño ver a Zabini tan irritado—dijo Luna

—Lo que resulta extraño, no es el hecho de ver Blaise en la biblioteca o enojado. Extraño es saber lo que ocurrió realmente ese día. — Afirmó Theodore con un susurro. — Amo un buen misterio.  
— ¿Hablas de Hermione? — Pregunto Luna.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione vio a Draco quien parecía irritado, seguramente había dicho muchas maldiciones en ese momento, se notaba en su forma de caminar de un lado al otro. Draco suspiro pesadamente y se acerco a Hermione, trago saliva mientras dejaba que sus problemas existenciales pasaran a segundo término.

Draco volvió a tragar saliva despacio. La abrazó, rodeó con sus grandes manos la cintura de Hermione y se pegó a ella todo lo que pudo. Intentó imaginar cómo serían sus días sin oler su cabello, sin verla reír, sin observar cómo fruncía el ceño cuando se enfadaba, sin gritarle ni insultarle…

— ¿Estás preocupada? —preguntó, y le dirigió una mirada suplicante. A ella comenzó a temblarle el labio inferior, y Draco advirtió que se avecinaba otra cascada de lágrimas—. No llores otra vez, por favor.

— ¡No estoy llorando! —gimoteó Hermione, mientras algunas lágrimas ya se derramaban por sus mejillas. —De acuerdo si lloro, pero es porque estoy sensible.

Él aguantó las ganas de reírse.

—Vamos a estar juntos —le susurró al oído. Hermione se calmó poco a poco, con el rostro escondido en su pecho—. No importa lo que ocurra; así, cuando por fin estemos solos, tendremos más ganas de intentar matarnos el uno al otro —Sonrió al oír que ella empezaba a reír—, seguro que todo saldrá bien.

Hermione no quería pensar durante mucho tiempo en esas cosas. Decidieron pasar el resto de la tarde con el grupo de amigos, olvidando así sus próximos problemas. Cuando la humedad aumentó y el frío se tornó más punzante, conforme las horas fueron pasando, ambos se quedaron a solas con Pansy y Daphne. Los demás estaban viendo las tiendas; desgraciadamente ellos habían quedado atrapados con esas dos locas.

—Chicos, creo que nosotras nos vamos por allá —comentó Pansy, Camino y Daphne también la imitó, mientras bostezaba.

—Gracias, nos vemos despues —murmuró Hermione.

Draco se acercó sigiloso a Hermione para susurrarle al oído.

—Dudo que la palabra «gracias» forme parte del vocabulario de Pansy. Es probable que no te haya entendido.

Ella le apartó dándole un pequeño empujón, Pansy le dirigió una mirada asesina a Draco antes de echar a andar hacia una tienda. Entonces él recordó algo y llamó a Daphne, esta se acercó de nuevo a la pareja

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Potter está solo… en la tienda… —le informó Draco. Sus ojos grises brillaban malévolos bajo la fantasmagórica luz nocturna.

— ¿Qué importa…? No es que no sepa cuidarse —replicó Daphne con fastidio.

— ¡Claro que sí! te importa y mucho, lo sé porque no dejas de decir su nombre cada minuto —dijo Draco, y tanto Hermione como Daphne sonrieron.

— ¿En serio? Yo no hago eso

—Totalmente, lo haces todo el tiempo —Draco se llevó una mano al pecho, como si al señalarse el corazón sellase una especie de juramento.

Daphne se encaminó a paso rápido hacia la tienda donde estaba Harry nerviosa y tambaleándose de vez en cuando. Hermione y Draco se quedaron a solas.

— ¿Cómo es posible que dijeras eso?

—Potter en el fondo me adora. ¡Acéptalo! —Dijo Draco—Todos me aman

Se ganó un segundo empujón. Acompañado de algunas risas, Hermione le tendió una mano, instándole a que él también lo hiciese. Era un fastidio que las chicas siempre terminasen arruinando sutilmente todos los momentos que el género masculino calificaba de «románticos». Para Draco, caminar tomados de la mano no era «romántico», tropezar con reporteros una vez tras otra no era «romántico» y mancharse sus zapatos de barro tampoco era algo «romántico».

— ¿Esto no será una trampa para matarme y quedarte con mi seguro de vida, verdad? Recuerda que aunque estamos casados todo es para ellos.

—Va, tonto, camina conmigo —pidió ella. Draco camino delante de Hermione y ella le abrazó por detrás con suavidad—. ¿Ves? Es lindo

—No me gusta. —Arrugó la nariz.

—Mientes

Draco la miró con ternura, pero no pudo evitar reír. Hermione frunció el ceño y él le dio un beso en la frente—. No te enfades, es la historia más bonita que jamás he vivido: la nuestra. —Dijo Draco rápido. Parpadeo confundió por unos segundos recordó algo importante

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_George estaba sorprendido, anonadado, confundido y muchas otras cosas. Pero no todos los días te encontrabas con Draco Malfoy esperando afuera de tu negocio_

_— ¿Porque siempre vienen a mi tienda? — Preguntó con una sonrisa cínica. — Si por lo memos comprarán algo.__Draco parpadeo confuso, seguro había estado en sus cinco minutos de estupidez diaria al ir a ese lugar_

—_Malfoy—dijo George alzando las cejas—Que novedad_

—_Weasley—saludo Draco_

_Draco parecía confundido ¿Por qué había entrado? De hecho ¿Por qué parecía que ya había estado más de una vez en ese lugar?_

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El día de Percy comenzó lleno de incidentes, primero había llegado tarde al ministerio, lo cual ya era malo por sí solo, ahora estaba con Bill.

—Te lo aseguro, mamá está muy irritada ¿Sabes algo de unas joyas? Es lo único que escuche que decía entre dientes el otro día

— ¿Joyas?—Pregunto Percy

—Al parecer Ginny y un chico

—Espera…—Percy estaba confundido, estaban hablando de su pequeña hermanita y un chico, Ginny y un chico... Más bien un bastardo que quería tocar a su hermanita

—Lo sé—Bill parecía comprender lo que Percy pensaba—George solo se reía el otro día, como si fuera divertido ver a mamá molesta

—Sí, bueno George anda muy ocupado—Percy hablo despacio—He oído que McLaggen fue a visitarte el otro día

— ¿McLaggen? Creo que fue a Gringotts pero no fue conmigo… pero si escuche que está muy interesado en unas cuentas, quien sí ha ido mucho en las últimas semanas es Lucius Malfoy.

Por supuesto, incluso con los gloriosos planes de Percy en marcha, la vida no era sólo pláticas y almuerzos con su hermano. También había trabajo de verdad que hacer. Y como Percy es muy concienzudo, estaba en ello. Había pasado las dos últimas semanas dando las pinceladas finales a su nuevo lienzo. El joven caballero que espoleaba su inspiración había heredado una gran cantidad de dinero, y al parecer lo había estado utilizando para el tipo de espantosas escapadas sospechosas que hacían que a Percy que le dieran ganas de ser rico también.

Cormac Mclaggen, aunque se hacía llamar «Cormy», lo cual a Percy le parecía un poco pijo, pero tal vez ése era el motivo. Al fin y al cabo, era un niño rico recalcitrante entregado a los fondos de inversiones, alguien que nunca había trabajado en serio en su vida, devoto de la alegre diversión que habría acelerado su vacío corazón, si al menos McLaggen hubiera demostrado un mejor gusto a la hora de hacer las cosas, toda su ardua investigación lleva a solo una dirección y esa era Sortilegios Weasley, un problemas sin duda para alguien tan devoto de las reglas como Percy ¿Cómo demostrar que su hermano estaba detrás de algo? Aunque siendo sinceros no estaba seguro de nada, solo tenía una corazonada.

El dinero de la familia McLaggen procedía de inmensas inversiones, interminables

Cormac visitaba con frecuencia las zonas pobres de la ciudad para distribuir su riqueza entre los sin techo de la ciudad. Y los escasos agraciados eran conducidos al rancho de la familia y recibían un empleo, según había averiguado Percy en un artículo lacrimógeno y fascinado del periódico.

Él siempre aplaude el espíritu caritativo, por supuesto. Pero en general, es tan partidario de él porque casi siempre constituye una señal de advertencia de que algo inicuo, perverso e inquietante está sucediendo detrás de la máscara de alguien demasiado bueno. No es que Percy haya dudado alguna vez de que en las profundidades del corazón humano anida un espíritu de fervorosa caridad, combinado con el amor al prójimo. Pues claro que sí. O sea, está seguro de que debe existir en algún sitio. Sólo que por lo general nunca lo ha visto. Y como está obligado a basarse en la experiencia, la cual le dice que la caridad bien entendida empieza por uno mismo, y casi siempre también acaba ahí. De modo que cuando ve a un joven acaudalado, apuesto y de apariencia normal dilapidar sus recursos en los débiles y los oprimidos, le cuesta aceptar el altruismo así sin más, por hermosa que sea la presentación. Al fin y al cabo, es un especialista en vender una imagen encantadora e inocente de muchos de sus jefes (La política se trata de apariencia). Por suerte para su persistente visión del mundo, Cormac no era diferente: sólo mucho más rico. Y por culpa de su dinero heredado se había vuelto un poco chapucero. Porque en las meticulosas declaraciones de impuestos que había descubierto, daba la impresión de que el rancho de la familia estaba desocupado y ocioso, lo cual significaba que, llevara adonde llevara a sus queridos amigos parias, no era a una vida feliz y saludable dedicada a las labores del campo. Mejor aún para Percy y sus propósitos de investigación, fueran adonde fueran con Cormac, lo hacían otras personas como los partidarios de Greengrass.

Cormac McLaggen no era tan listo. Había guardado cosas de su participación en las protestas contra los Malfoy, ahora solo debía ligarlo con los disturbios que estaban ocurriendo, él chico confiaba demasiado en el dinero y una puerta cerrada para conservar a salvo sus secretos. Pero Percy sabía que siempre hay un rastro, tan irónico que resultaba, seguro hubiera sido un buen Auror. Lástima que todo esto lo hiciera solo para saber por qué el apellido de su familia aparecía en todo ese enredo ... Más concretamente Sortilegios Weasley ¿Acaso George había hecho algo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

George termino de atender al último cliente del día

—Lo siento está cerrado—dijo con una sonrisa

—Oh, lo sé solo pase a buscarte—Percy sonrió—Estuve con Bill esta tarde

—Claro, deja que termine de cerrar

— ¿Era Malfoy?

—Lucius y su esposa pasaron por aquí, compraron unas cosas… para una fiesta para su hijo

—Aja…Por cierto George, ¿Has oído de McLaggen? Me contaron que vino

—Wow, espera esto es muy extraño ¿Estas interrogándome?

—No, claro que no lo hago, es curiosidad también fue al ministerio

—Bueno es un chico rico, quería comprar algunas cosas para una fiesta, hace unos meses mando a su asistente a comprar algo para una broma

— ¿Broma? Vino al lugar correcto

—Eso creo—George sonrió a su hermano—Aunque el parece molesto con la broma ¿Nos vamos?

—Claro—Percy camino al lado de su hermano. — ¿Qué salió mal?

— ¿La broma de McLaggen?—George parecía pensar la respuesta—Alguien la hizo primero, o mejor dicho al mismo tiempo

Percy parecía confundido

—Es una broma que le salió mal a alguien… ¿Sabes lo que mamá dice de tomar?

— ¿Que te deja sin cerebro?

— Pues puede ser cierto, la broma salió mal porque bueno, supongo que trataron de hacérsela a la persona equivocada. Hay muchas cosas que no se mezclan con alcohol

Eso sin duda dejo confundido a Percy; quizá todo se trataba de una coincidencia, las coincidencias podían existir ¿O no?

* * *

**Hola gente que lee esto ^^/ de nuevo lamento la demora...han sido unos días atareados, bueno basta decir que aun quedan algunos capítulos mas antes de llegar al final**

**Raquel, Isis, Sally MioKathx** gracias por alegrarme con sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior

•Gracias a las personas que me apoyan en mis demás historias y en especial a Isis y Sally por su apoyo en mi reto que no es Dramione pero me están leyendo y opinando .. son un amor

•Pregunta del face deben comentar antes de responder

•¿Como se hacia llamar Cormac a él mismo?

Aprieten el botón que dice Review, es gratis se los aseguro, comenten si les gusto el capitulo, si no les gusto, es la única paga que tengo


	25. Lista De Deseos

**como siempre ningún personaje me pertenece ellos pertenecen a JKR**

**lamento la demora en actualizar**

**Me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía (Maldita cacofonía)**

**Como siempre espero sus comentarios que son los que me hacen saber que les gusta y que vale la pena continuar.. y se que quizá piensen que no es necesario un pequeño comentario. Pero es mas tardado escribir mas de mil palabras que un simple Review y es mi único pago**

* * *

I DO, I DO

Capítulo 25

Lista De Deseos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Theodore puso mala cara después de la noticia, si era cierto que amaba el mundo Muggle y sus maravillas. También amaba a Luna, así que pensando en ambas cosas se sentía en un triangulo amoroso en el cual parecía que el único que sufría por tener su amor dividido era él, Luna era demasiado comprensiva y un poco distraída, bien podría celarlo mas

—Deja de quejarte—dijo Daphne. —Yo estaba con unos negoci… asuntos importantes

— ¡Aja! Me entere de tus "Negocios" como ese calendario ¿Quién te dio mis fotos?—pregunto Theo

—Luna

Ahí estaba ¿Por qué Luna le daría sus fotos a Daphne?… pero más importante ¿De dónde había sacado Luna sus fotos?

Si Draco tuviera que decir que se esperaba lo que se avecinaba, la respuesta seria un rotundo NO, él jamás espero todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. A sus hermosos dieciocho años, la vida no estaba saliendo como lo había planeado, después de lo que le pareció una eternidad Cuando llegaron a la casa, Draco estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto. Solo habían pasado unos minutos de estar en Hogwarts, ni siquiera había comido, tenía un hambre voraz, puesto que habían olvidado comer. Theo había tomado unos bocadillos después de su pequeña rabieta por tener que separarse de su amada Luna ¿Cómo podían ser tan cursis todos? Pero al menos Theo tenía comida, Draco pensó si tomar algunos bocadillos que su compañero llevaba, quería decir unas cuantas cosas como siempre, pero todos parecían demasiado concentrados en algo ¿Acaso nadie veía lo mucho que él se esforzaba? el esfuerzo de las horas de estudio, Hermione y su falta de sexo en unos días, todo eso había sido mortal para él, que no estaba acostumbrado a llevar ese ritmo en su vida.

Mientras Hermione abría la puerta, Draco se llevó una mano al cuello para tomarse las pulsaciones.

—Francamente, no sé si me quedan fuerzas siquiera para hacer cualquier cosa.

Tras entrar, encontraron una carta en la cocina, al parecer todo estaba preparado para que tuvieran que "Trabajar" en sus proyectos, no es que no quisiera ganar, pero habían estado en último lugar desde el inicio; aunque claro, parecía que a los únicos que eso afectaba eran a Hermione y a él.

—Pensé que llegaríamos por la noche. —Draco se sacudió el cabello

—. Qué alegría—Theo sonrió — finalmente estamos aquí ¿Dónde está Blaise?

—Él se ha quedado atrás, parece muy pensativo

— ¿Le pasa algo?—pregunto Harry

Theo asintió, claro, no diría sobre su problema con la menor de los Weasley, era indiscreto pero no idiota

—Harry será mejor que no hagas más preguntas. —Hermione sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Draco clavo su mirada en Harry, luego simplemente suspiro

— ¿Les preparo algo de comer entonces?

—Sí. —dijo Daphne—Hermione, tu siempre tan considerada. Eres como un ángel

—No —le contradijo Draco—, tenemos planes, comeremos fuera. Prepárense su comida y dejen a Hermione, nada de comida para ustedes

Draco cogió a Hermione del brazo y la guió hasta el piso de arriba.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. Nos vamos a comer a un buen restaurante, es mi primer deseo de la lista —dijo—, cámbiate de ropa y coge papel y lápiz. Tienes cinco minutos —añadió antes de entrar en la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Hermione parpadeo sorprendida ¿De qué lista hablaba Draco? se sentó sobre la cama y después se dejó caer hacia atrás. Iban a ser unos días intensos.

— ¿Cuál lista?

Draco la vio sin inmutarse

—La que haremos ahora... antes de que todo esto termine hay unas cosas que quiero hacer contigo —dijo Draco y salió—Ponte linda

Hermione sonrió. Había muchísimas cosas que quería hacer con Draco, y su mente comenzaba a divagar pensando en los futuros deseos que escribiría en su lista.

Vio la puerta de su habitación Draco la había cerrado, muy listo el chico, abrió el armario y comenzó a pensar en qué ropa ponerse; entonces recordó el collar que Draco le había regalado, también se percato que tras la discusión ocurrida durante el día de Navidad no había tenido tiempo de darle su regalo. Draco se había portado como niño queriendo un regalo de Navidad.

Comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos por la habitación intentando subirse los vaqueros, que parecían haber encogido después del último lavado. Aunque ella sabia que la ropa normal ya no le quedaba, simplemente necesitaba ropa mas grande, pensar en esto la estremeció. Cuando estuvo completamente lista respiró hondo intentando no pensar demasiado en los rápidos acontecimientos de aquellos meses, que habían dado un giro inesperado a su vida rutinaria.

Draco había sido rápido al vestirse, cogió unos pantalones y una playera luciendo elegante; Hermione envidio el hecho que solo ella estuviera creciendo hacia los lados.

Finalmente salió de la habitación; Draco estaba esperándola apoyado en la barandilla de la escalera con una pose elegante que le caracterizaba a la perfección.

— ¿Dónde quieres ir a comer?

—Ya lo verás. —Sonrió—. He llamado a un taxi, nos está esperando en la puerta. Con eso que no te gusta usar magia

Una hora después, cuando bajaron del taxi, Hermione se sorprendió por la fachada del lugar; era un carísimo restaurante italiano, al parecer era muy sofisticado. Draco la tomo de la mano con firmeza y entró en el establecimiento. Tras el mostrador de recepción había dos mujeres que vestían elegantes trajes. Sin pensárselo ni un segundo Draco entrego su chaqueta sobre las manos de una de las mujeres, y esta le sonrió como si estuviera agradecida por el hecho de poder servirles.

— ¿Qué esperas?, vamos, dale tu abrigo. Es su trabajo atendernos

—Ah, sí, sí, claro… ¿Está bien eso?—susurro nerviosa

Sintiéndose sumamente extraña logró quitarse el abrigo y entregárselo a la señora sonriente, después esta le sonrió de forma casual y se dirigió hacia el guardarropa. La otra mujer abandonó el mostrador y les condujo lentamente por el restaurante hasta una de las mesas e incluso apartó ella misma las sillas donde debían sentarse, por si Draco estaba demasiado cansado para realizar una hazaña de tal calibre. Porque al parecer estaba demasiado cansado como para hacerlo por él mismo

Sonaba una música suave de fondo y se oía agua caer, como si en algún rincón del restaurante hubiese una fuente. Hermione se sentía fuera de lugar, no es como si nunca hubiera ido a esa clase de lugares, pero siendo sincera no le gustaban mucho, contrariamente a Draco, que se mostraba entusiasmado mientras observaba la curiosa decoración del establecimiento y poco después hojeaba la carta.

— ¿Cómo conocías este lugar? —preguntó ella.

—Le pedí a Theo que lo buscara —Cruzó las manos sobre la mesa con elegancia—. ¿Has cogido papel y lápiz? ¿Ya sabes lo que quieres?

Hermione asintió y buscó en su bolso mientras Draco le explicaba lo que harían a continuación.

—Cada uno hará una lista de tres cosas —dijo—, pero ninguno mirará la lista del otro; así, cuando se decida el siguiente plan, será una sorpresa. Creo que será lo mejor

—Me parece bien. ¿Lo pensaste tu solo?

—Pues claro, yo puedo sorprenderte, realmente no sé porque te extraña tanto, ya deberías estar acostumbrada ¿ordenamos lo mismo?

Hermione tardo unos segundos antes de contestar

—Cla…claro

La camarera les interrumpió preguntándoles si ya habían decidido qué querían pedir. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en escoger un menú variado para dos. Cuando la mujer les retiró las cartas y se alejó de la mesa, Hermione le dio a Draco uno de los papeles que había llevado y ambos se centraron en redactar sus respectivas listas. Ella sonrió emocionada

Draco sonrió, era algo nuevo para él esa situación. Precisamente estar así de nervioso, la única vez que había estado tan nervioso había sido el último verano antes de volver a Hogwarts, su padre había estado muy irritado por ese tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— _¿Dónde estabas?—pregunto Lucios con su habitual tono arrogante_

—_Solo salí a caminar_

—_No te hagas el listo, no olvides que aun puedo darte tu merecido, como la semana pasada_

_Draco lo había visto serio, apretado los puños y asentido _

—_Lo recuerdo—dijo entre dientes_

_Lucius sonrió, y sujeto el rostro de Draco apretando fuertemente su mentón. Draco ahogo un gemido de dolor, aun le dolía y tenia marcas de la última vez que su padre le había puesto la mano encima, el dolor que había experimentado._

— _¿Me odias?_

_Draco no contesto, sabía que si lo hacia su padre de igual forma se lo haría pagar _

—_Tu madre enfermo, todo esta difícil en estos momentos… yo simplemente no se qué hacer_

_Draco había escuchado eso demasiadas veces…_

—_Sí, las cosas siempre están mal —Dijo con una mirada cargada de tantos resentimientos._

_Por lo general esos comentarios terminaban con su madre diciéndole a su padre que no lo lastimara, lo cual nunca funcionaba. Siempre terminaba pagando su osadía de hablar más de la cuenta, de ser el segundo, estar siempre detrás de Potter, no ser el mejor de la escuela; una parte de él había aprendido que esa era la forma que tenía que ser, que era la relación normal entre los familiares, después de todo su tía Bellatrix había sido una experta en mostrarle el amor familiar_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Quizá esa era la razón de no interactuar tanto con Hermione en los últimos días, una parte de él sentía que sería como su padre, y eso lo aterraba ¿Qué clase de padre seria? Jamás había tenido una educación que la gente llamara normal, solo sabía de etiqueta y ser mejor que los demás, aunque él sabía que muy en el fondo era cobarde, jamás había hecho cosas por él mismo o se había esforzado demasiado, siempre estaba su padre que se encargaba de solucionar lo que él hiciera… tenia "amigos" que decían lo que él quería escuchar

—Draco ¿en qué piensas?—pregunto Hermione al verlo palidecer más de la cuenta

—Nada... —mintió

Hermione quería que Draco probase cosas nuevas (y rutinarias para el resto de los mortales), que abriese su mente ante el mundo real y dejase de cerrarse puertas. Estaba segura de que disfrutaría todos esos momentos simples que habitualmente despreciaba sin siquiera molestarse en saber cómo eran, Draco vivía en una burbuja muy difícil de atravesar, bien sabia ella lo complicado que podía ser tratar de atravesar esa barrera. A ella le había costado trabajo lograr que él se abriera un poco. Por su parte, Draco deseaba que Hermione escapase de su monótono mundo de chica perfecta y descubriese detalles del suyo.

Ella fue la primera en terminar la lista, a pesar de que Draco tenía menos que escribir, puesto que ya había gastado uno de sus deseos al llevarla a ese lujoso restaurante.

—Esto va a ser interesante… —comentó él tras acabar y comenzar a doblar el papel por la mitad.

— ¡Ya lo creo! —Hermione lo miró con una sonrisa traviesa.

Los ojos de Draco se convirtieron en dos pequeñas rendijas.

—No eres de fiar —sentenció—, eres consciente de que ya no nos odiamos, ¿verdad? Espero que hayas tenido en cuenta ese detalle mientras escribías la lista. Me da miedo lo que escribiste, conociéndote me obligaras a hacer algo extraño

—Lo mismo digo —concluyó ella. —Se lo retorcida que puede ser tu mente

Poco después les sirvieron el menú para dos y ambos comieron en silencio, retándose con la mirada. Draco sabía que Hermione no se lo pondría nada fácil y es que eso le gustaba de ella, esa forma de llevarle la contra en las cosas más insignificantes, mantenía la relación fresca y algo de él sospechaba que siempre seria de esa forma

— ¿Y cuál será tu primer deseo?

—Hum… va a ser una sorpresa. No lo imaginas —contestó Hermione esbozando una leve sonrisa.

Draco enarco una ceja intrigado que es al contrario de lo que Hermione esperaba, sin embargo como siempre suele equivocarse últimamente Draco la sorprende con su comentario:

— ¿Ves? Esto es el tipo de valor añadido que supone una esposa británica de buena familia para un hogar —le dijo Draco.

Si claro ¿Quién decía eso? Aunque debía admitir que desde el punto de vista cultural. Quizá y solo quizá tenía razón

La cena continuo mientras Hermione hablaba, lo único que podía oír era un incesante: Bla, bla. Ni siquiera entendía una sola palabra, abrió la boca para tratar de decir algo, pero pensándolo mejor, esa no era la mejor idea que podía tener.

— ¿Me estas escuchando? — Preguntó la chica  
— ¡Aja! Si claro. — Contestó rápido—es muy, pero muy interesante todo lo que me dices

—Draco

—Lo siento—dijo Draco. — ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso del acido…Fo...Foli algo? es importante, eso dijo el medímago

—Acido Fólico—dijo Hermione con una sonrisa—Realmente no creí que fuera importante, además todo está bien ¿Estas molesto por eso?

—Claro que sí, no me entero de las cosas por ti, me lo tienen que decir los demás… Además que no has estado comiendo bien ¿Quieres que digan que yo te mato de hambre?

—De acuerdo lo he pillado, deja el sarcasmo ¡Espera!—Hermione lo vio— ¿Por eso me invitaste a comer?

—No, No, si tienes tiempo de decir tonterías, mejor dime lo primero de tu lista

—Ya te dije que es sorpresa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

Theodore Nott vio a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido, no había nada más patético que Blaise y él intentando hacer de comer, lo realmente mas patético era la cara de su amigo

—Dímelo— exigió Theo— ¿Qué ha pasado con Weasley?

—Nada, que crea que su cabello es perturbadoramente atrayente es diferente que sienta algo por ella, a lo mucho su cabello. Quizá tengo un fetiche por el cabello

—Oh quizá, te gusta…—Hizo una pausa antes de continuar— ¿Qué ocurre con Pansy?

—Pon el dedo en la herida, aun sale con Weasley

—Síp, no es grave —dijo Theo, e inexplicablemente sintió una abrumadora oleada de compasión por su amigo. Ya había pasado un tiempo y estaba completamente consumido, por toda la situación. Trato de pensar en toda la tarea que tenía que hacer, las listas que tenía que hacer, y las cosas que tenía que memorizar. Estaba demasiado ocupado para preocuparse, pero esa era la única cosa que la mantenía lejos de hacer algo tonto, no podía decir que no odiara todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, no era tonto sabía que había una tención palpable en el ambiente y eso ocurría incluso en la escuela, aunque la situación de cada uno variaba, cada uno tenía sus propios dilemas existenciales de los cuales preocuparse.

— ¿eso te molesta?

—Eso creo —dijo Blaise, tratando de sonar indiferente—. En la escuela pasan muchas cosas extrañas—se encogió de hombros…

—Apuesto a que podrías arreglar tus problemas si le dijeras a tu madre.

Blaise lo miró fijamente. De repente tenía una urgencia de correr sus dedos sobre su cabello y arreglar tu apariencia.

—Está bien. Sin embargo, gracias ya dije que no quiero morir mi madre es capaz de lanzarme un imperdonable

—De verdad —dijo él—. No va morderte, es tu madre, eres dramático.

— ¡No soy Dramático! —dijo Blaise—solo realista

Blaise odiaba cuando las personas decían eso, él no era dramático, a lo mucho se preocupaba por su vida.

—No soy experto —continuó Theo—. Apuesto a que sigues confundido.

—Um, bueno…

—Eso es, pero enserio solo fue una vez, lo has hecho con tantas ¿Qué es diferente? —Él se movió más cerca de él—. De verdad. ¿Qué paso?

—Empiezo a creer que realmente somos más comunicativos que las chicas—afirmo Blaise

—Siempre—la voz de Daphne los sorprendió—Si tuviéramos que decirlo, si ustedes son mucho más comunicativos, solo Merlín sabe lo que hablaran en las duchas, dejando su cotilleo de lado

—Lo sé—Theo sonrió, debía ponerse serio, aunque era tan difícil no reírse de la situación de su amigo, después de todo estaban más que informados de lo que debían hacer, quizá no tan informados, pero si lo suficiente. —quieres un plan "Malvado"

—No, yo soy decente –contesto Daphne con falso aire indignado

— ¡Sí claro!... Sabemos que eso quieres, no hubieras estado espiando si no lo estuvieras planeando, Potter no está cerca, así que deja tu cara de niña buena

—De acuerdo, quiero un Plan malvado, pero te diré que Harry conoce este rostro malvado, ¿quieres saber de las fotos?—pregunto Daphne de forma maliciosa

— ¿Te he dicho que te ves hermosa hoy?—dijo Theo con una mirada suplicante—Linda Daphne cuéntame sobre esas fotos

—No sé, quizá luego lo recuerde, mmm Luna es tan buena chica

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Antes de darse cuenta Daphne se encontraba en una calle de Chiswick, se recrimino mentalmente, debería dejar de opinar cosas, Theo podía dar miedo … aunque siendo práctica no tenía mucho de que protestar Harry estaba a su lado.

—Hermione debería saber esto, quizá su semblante cambie si sabe lo que hacemos—argumento Harry

—Es probable, realmente no hacemos nada malo… mientras Blaise y Theo atienden la florería o lo que queda de ella; nosotros vendemos estas cosas, las cuales no creí que se vendieran

—Hermione tenía razón, las chicas aman este tipo de cosas—Daphne señalo las pulseras—Aunque no entiendo porque

Daphne vio a Harry tan peligrosamente cerca sacudió profundamente la cabeza y tragó con fuerza. Trató de pensar sobre cosas — no sexuales —el cabello en la nariz de su padre, la estreñida mirada de su mamá sobre su cara cuando cabalgó un caballo, la vez que su hermana tuvo su periodo por primera vez. _No es el lugar, ni el momento_, se dijo a sí misma. _No pienses en esas cosas_.

— ¿Estás bien? Pareces nerviosa —dijo Harry, y, rápidamente, movió sus manos al frente de su cuerpo. Dándole un abrazo, Daphne tuvo que ahogar un pequeño grito por la sorpresa. Respiró rápido pero él no se alejó. _Solo es un abrazo,_ se recordó a sí misma de nuevo. Pero entonces se dio cuenta: Harry era un chico y también se podría decir que su novio, jamás había pensado mucho en esa palabra _Él era su novio, _ella se corrigió. _¡Oh es mi novio! _

— ¿Um? —Daphne trato de formular alguna palabra coherente pero su cerebro estaba demasiado sorprendido por su revelación sobre su relación

—Daphne — Harry la llamó—. Yo no quise… Sólo estaba tratando de ayudar. Parecías tensa, si te molesto el abrazo solo dímelo.

Pero Daphne no escuchó. Estaba muy concentrada pensando que jamás había usado la palabra novio con ningún chico, miró alrededor. Aun estaban en la acera, parecía que no había pasado ni un minuto. De repente quería todo el paquete, si quería a Harry, y no solo como un chico para pasar el rato. Su mente necesitaba ser ordenada. Su historial con los chicos estaba lleno de años de profundo desinterés en el romance, y aunque ellos hubieran querido algo más. En aquel entonces, probablemente eran excesivamente malos no encontraba otra explicación a su repudio total en comprometerse con ninguno.

Miró alrededor. Harry se inclino y le dio un beso en la frente, escucho la sonrisa de algunas personas

¿Quién carajo podría haber visto? Realmente no importaba en ese momento

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Neville acomodo su cabello alzo una ceja… Justin lo veía fijamente

—No comprendo del todo

—No es tan difícil—asevero Justin

— ¿Qué opinas tu Ron?

—Yo no opino nada sobre ese asunto—contesto el pelirrojo

—Lavender lo hará

—No, creo que ya te había dicho que no estamos interesados en eso, hemos obtenido el primer lugar

— ¿Crees que eso es normal?—Justin refuto—te lo aseguro, no es normal traman algo

-.-.-.-.-.-

—Creo que debería ser actor—dijo Theo—tengo encanto, sería perfecto

—Creo que estás loco ¿Por qué actor?

— ¡Vamos! Lo sabes, soy bueno para estas cosas, además he sido encantador contigo—Theo dijo despreocupadamente luego sonrió, lo cierto es que había momentos en los que había sonreído cuando realmente quería llorar; porque él era en el fondo ese tipo de personas un poco tonto cuando se trataba de él mismo, siempre pensando que había personas más importantes, que la felicidad de otras personas era todo lo que necesitaba. Mientras no fuera un estorbo para los demás estaba feliz «Me he vuelto codicioso» pensó... Ahora eso no era suficiente, ahora realmente había algo que quería algo propio, algo que sentía que podía lograr, no quería seguir viendo a los demás mientras fingía leer, mientras fingía que no le importaba lo que dijeran de él, mientras continuaba sonriendo —Soy buen actor —Volvió a decir

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

La tarde de George Weasley fue todo menos tranquila, por el contrario había estado lleno de niños y padres que cuidaban dichos niños, algo contradictorio para George sortilegios Weasley estaba abierta hasta medio día. Teóricamente, George suspiro cansado Había pasado por mucho últimamente

— ¿Me dirás la verdad?—pregunto Angelina— ¿Por qué estabas revisando el inventario de hace cuatro meses?

—Haces muchas preguntas. Tienes una imaginación muy grande

— ¡Aja! Sera mejor que hables o le diré a tu madre que estas metido en asuntos turbulentos

— ¿Turbulentos? Además ¿Por qué a mi madre? Ya soy mayor y no le tengo miedo

—Bueno entonces no te molestara que le cuente que McLaggen anduvo por aquí y que pregunto cosas

— ¡Ah!—exclamo con falsa indignación— ahora sabes cómo chantajearme… que astuta, Bien te contare pero no porque tenga miedo de mi madre, solo porque… Bueno por algo, pero no por miedo a mi madre

—Serás patoso George Weasley, Habla de una vez

—Vale, vale te lo contare… hace unos meses el profesor Horace vino a mostrarme una nueva poción—George se acomodo en una esquina mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras indicadas para contar lo que sabía, y es que realmente no sabía si había hecho algo malo

La puerta se abrió y George tuvo que esperar a que las personas finalizaran con sus compras y salieran antes de que pudiera continuar. El tomó los segundos extra para respirar. Cuando estuvieron solos de nuevo. Había pensado que él no tenía nada que ver con las cosas que habían ocurrido, pero entonces llego McLaggen con preguntas que lo hicieron dudar

— ¿Qué ocurrió con el profesor Horace?

George se había acobardado, no era capaz de continuar, entonces la mirada de la chica lo hizo reaccionar, quizá ella lo ayudara a descubrir lo que realmente había pasado

—El vino y me mostro esta nueva poción, pensó que quizá podía servir como un producto nuevo… así que cuando Malfoy vino a comprar algo para una broma pensé que él sería la primera persona con la que debía probarla…No estoy seguro si le di esa poción, tampoco lo que Malfoy hizo con ella, pero después salió lo de Hermione y él en el periódico y pensé que tal vez había tenido algo que ver, venga que no recordaba eso hasta que McLaggen se presento en mi tienda, entonces revise el inventario pero todo parecía normal, luego vino Lucius Malfoy con preguntas—George hizo un ademan—Por eso revise de nuevo el inventario

Angelina abrió la boca de sorpresa. George pensó que definitivamente las cosas pudieron ir peor, ¡pero vamos! … ¿Qué se puede esperar de algo así? En ese momento George se mentalizo, debía pensar en positivo, no podía ser tan malo porque su amiga parecía que no sufría, quizá después de todo no hubiera tenido nada que ver con lo que ocurrió ese día con Hermione.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Astoria sonrió mientras veía a Luna caminar por el jardín de la escuela, estaba completamente relajada, en ese preciso momento nada podía ir mal con su vida, si, quizá no estaba con Draco... vio con curiosidad el frasco vacio ¿Para qué lo quería usar Draco? Jamás se lo había dicho.

* * *

**Hola ^^/ bueno otra vez por aquí... como habrán notado esta historia ya esta por el final, quedan unos 5 capítulos mas... es mi primer Long Fic y le tengo mucho cariño, gracias por estarme acompañando en esta primera lectura que podría ser la versión Beta de la historia**

**Espero haberme ganado algún comentario, bueno o malo, cualquiera de ambos**


	26. Ese Día

como siempre ningún personaje me pertenece ellos pertenecen a JKR

Me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía (Maldita cacofonía)

Como siempre espero sus comentarios que son los que me hacen saber que les gusta y que vale la pena continuar

_Este capitulo aunque es corto creo que es necesario, ya que varios tenían la duda de lo que había pasado con las pociones. Así que aquí un explicación de lo que ocurrió _

* * *

_**Primer lugar en el concurso Fanfic´s Awards 2014 en la categoría Mejor Comedia **_

I DO, I DO

Capitulo 26

**Ese día **

**El día que las cosas realmente comenzaron a moverse para todas las personas involucradas, estuvo lleno de muchos pequeños incidentes, ninguno estuvo consciente de que cada acción traería consigo una reacción opuesta a lo que esperaban, ya saben lo que se dice Acción y reacción van de la mano, aunque como lo acomode la vida es diferente a como queramos. **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

* * *

_**19 de septiembre:**_

La vida está compuesta de pequeñas decisiones, algunas marcan un gran cambio y algunas no importan mucho, lo importante es lo que hacemos con las consecuencias de las decisiones que tomamos, ese día Draco había decidido que no soportaría mas miradas de desprecio por parte de la sabelotodo de Granger, si, era verdad que la había visto diferente. No era ciego incluso él había notado el cambio en la Gryffindor. La forma en que caía su cabello, por eso estaba molesto por el hecho que ella lograra hacer que él, Un Malfoy sintiera atracción por una sangre sucia, así que haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad ingreso a sortilegios Weasley, no es que encontrara esa visita placentera, pero según había escuchado era el lugar ideal para conseguir cualquier cosa que sirviera para una broma.

—Bienvenido—dijo George con una media sonrisa— ¡Que milagro! Draco Malfoy en persona ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Draco dirigió una de sus habituales sonrisas burlonas

—Busco algo

— ¿Qué clase de algo?

Por alguna Razón Draco no sabía que contestar a esa pregunta, no estaba seguro que era ese "Algo" que buscaba

—Quiero hacer una broma—Finalmente contesto—A una chica

—Bueno, si se trata de bromas viniste al lugar adecuado. ¿Qué clase de broma quieres hacer?

—Mira, solo quiero una broma fácil, algo que no sea muy obvio

George medito unos segundos "una broma fácil y no muy obvia" tenía muchas cosas así en su tienda, pero viendo quien era su cliente y que era para una chica. Las opciones eran muy reducidas, entonces como por arte de magia recordó la poción del profesor Horace, aun no la había probado, Malfoy no le agradaba del todo, pero no sabía que efectos podía causar en la chica. Era una posibilidad de 50/50

—Creo que tengo justo lo que necesitas—dijo George busco en la estantería de pociones,sujeto la poción entre sus manos, entonces escucho el sonido de la puerta otro cliente ingreso, dejo la poción en el mostrador— ¿En qué puedo servirte? —dijo George al nuevo cliente.

Draco puso cara de disgusto, odiaba que lo hicieran esperar, el desconocido se acerco al mostrador

—Quiero un frasco de Amortentia—dijo susurrando a George

—Claro—George busco el frasco, sonrió y coloco ambos frascos en el mostrador

—Weasley no tengo tu tiempo—dijo Draco

—Toma—George tomo uno de los frascos—Pero debes de estar consciente de que...

—Weasley no me interesa escuchar tu sermón, solo dame el maldito frasco para que pueda salir de aquí

George suspiro y entrego el frasco a Draco. Bueno no es que fuera peligroso, dudaba que descubriera su verdadero amor con esa poción, solo funcionaba si había sentimientos y era claro que Draco Malfoy no tenía sentimientos por otra persona que no fuera él.

Draco salió del lugar con una sonrisa, burlarse de Granger se le antojaba muy atractivo, casi tanto como ella, se odiaba por encontrarla deseable, algo andaba mal con él si su entrepierna reaccionaba solo al pensar en ella.

— ¿Qué te hace feliz?—Pregunto Astoria

—Nada ¿Por qué estás aquí?—Pregunto Draco

—Draco, se supone que tenemos que salir de vez en cuando juntos ¿Qué es ese frasco?

—Esto es un secreto, escucha hoy no puedo salir contigo, tengo otros planes

— ¿Cuándo se supone que será? Se supone que debes de tratarme bien —Astoria hizo un puchero. —Sales más con la zorra de Pansy

—Escucha no vuelvas a hablar de Pansy, tú, sabias que las cosas serian así, entre las personas como nosotros no existe el amor, nos casamos por poder, alianzas, no por amor. Mientras no estemos casados tendrás que conformarte con el poco de tiempo que quiera dedicarte, es lo mas que obtendrás de mi—Draco comenzó a caminar dejando a la chica sola—un placer verte Astoria.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ese día en especial Hermione Jane Granger había despertado de mal humor. No solo había tenido que huir de la incesante plática de Lavender Brown la cual parecía dispuesta a contar los pormenores de todo lo que se había enterado con respecto a todos

«Pero que perra» pensó Hermione caminando rápido por los pasillos desiertos de la escuela, la mayoría había salido de paseo, ni siquiera la habían esperado, bien en todo caso terminaría su tarea de pociones, ese día en especial era su cumpleaños y no podía creer que se hubieran ido sin ella.

— ¿Puedes crees lo que ocurre con Neville? —Dijo Lavender detrás de Hermione.

Hermione Rodo sus ojos y respiro hondo.

—No, no lo creo—contesto y camino rápido maldiciendo no haber ido con sus amigos cuando se lo pidieron. Pero no, primero eran los deberes y después la diversión aunque ese día fuera su cumpleaños —Debo terminar mis deberes—dijo excusándose con Lavender ¿Por qué Lavender seguía ahí?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

_Theodore dio otra vuelta en su cama, estaba molesto hacía calor y extrañaba a Luna más de lo que podía admitir frente a Todos, más en concreto frente a Blaise, pensó en las veces que la había visto como todos los demás, algo había cambiado en septiembre. Curioso como había comenzado su pequeño enamoramiento por ella, ni siquiera él estaba seguro de cómo había sido, una sonrisa, una mirada. Luna no hizo absolutamente nada para llamar su atención, sin embargo él la había visto._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Ese día Theodore Nott había visto de diferente forma a Luna Lovegood

— ¡Hey!—la voz de Blaise lo sobresalto— ¿Creí que querías ir a las tres escobas?

—Por supuesto ¿Dónde está Draco?

—Quizá con Astoria, no lo sé…Mira es la Lunática. —Blaise señalo hacia Luna quien sonreía sola— esa chica si es extraña

— ¿Enserio?—pregunto Theo—creo que es diferente.

—Claro que es diferente, es extraña —dijo Blaise con una sonrisa burlona—será mejor que nos vayamos

Theo asintió, apenas comenzaba a salir de ese pequeño caparazón en el que se había escondido en los últimos años, no conocía bien a la chica de Ravenclaw simplemente se le hacía diferente que las demás chicas que había conocido, en ese preciso momento no le dio más importancia.

— Escuche que Potter y sus amigos irían hoy a Homesgade

—Bueno ese no me preocupa—Blaise sonrió— Además gracias a Draco tuvimos una fiesta increíble.

—Solo Draco haría algo tan estúpido —Theo sonrió forzadamente, aun no estaba acostumbrado a la forma de ser de Blaise Zabini

Blaise camino rápido, lo cierto era que ese día en especial no quería encontrarse con Daphne Greengrass la chica parecía molesta desde el inicio de clases, no es que fueran grandes amigos, el siempre había preferido a Pansy pero todos sabían que Daphne era una de las princesitas de su casa, y esa misma chica parecía molesta con él. Blaise había aprendido que lo mejor era huir en dirección contraria de una Greengrass si no querías terminar con un dolor en el culo, Daphne era buena lanzando hechizos de espalda, Blaise había sido víctima de más de uno de esos hechizos, se estremeció de solo pensar en los motivos por los que pudiera estar molesta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ese día en especial Harry y Ron decidieron que Hermione demoraba demasiado en terminar los deberes.

—En verdad Harry ¿Por qué no se relaja un poco?

—Vale, corta el rollo. Hermione siempre ha sido así, no es que sea novedad —dijo Harry acomodando sus lentes, mientras esquivaba a un grupo de chicos de Slytherin

Ron dio un silbido cuando vio a unas chicas de Ravenclaw

—No hagas eso

— ¿Por qué no? Hermione y yo terminamos

—Quizá, pero lo encuentro de mal gusto

—Harry, a ti no te gusta nada últimamente, tienes frustración sexual

—Sabes que salgo con tu hermana ¿Piensas antes de hablar?

—Solo olvida lo que dije—dijo Ron con una sonrisa. —Además tienes manos

—Eso es peor, Ron deja de hablar—dijo Harry sonrojado—Solo no hables de eso

—Se que lo haces, compartimos cuarto yo lo sé todo, TODO—enfatizo lo ultimo con un movimiento de mano

Harry cerró los ojos y se estremeció ante esa enfermiza afirmación, aunque nunca se le habia ocurrido que probablemente Ron si escuchada TODO, al parecer ya no existía la jodida privacidad al hacer cosas de un joven normal.

—Cuidado Weasley—dijo Pansy chocando con Ron, ese día en especial estaba molesta, Astoria había logrado fastidiar su día, había visto a Draco con ella, porque era jodidamente molesto ver a Draco con Astoria, ella ya debía estar acostumbrada a compartir a Draco, pero no, aun seguía molestándose por esas cosas como una puñetera novia enamorada, no es que no amara a Draco, ese era el problema lo amaba demasiado incluso más que a ella misma. Lo cual era por mucho lo más patético que podía admitir, jamás debes amar a un chico como Draco Malfoy más que otra cosa, porque lo único que conseguías al final del dia era un corazón roto— ¿Eres idiota?

—Parkinson, me interesa un carajo lo que opines—contesto Ron con una sonrisa— ¿Acaso tu noviecito te dejo de nuevo?

—Ron, déjala en paz—pidió Harry alejando a su amigo, Harry Potter el héroe del mundo mágico — Como la mayoría insistía en llamarlo — Solo quería disfrutar de un agradable día, lejos del drama

—Como detesto a esa chica

—Ya, trata de ignorarla. No es como si tuvieras que tolerarla todos los días las veinticuatro horas

— ¡Merlín! Eso sería un infierno, todo el día con serpientes, es como una pesadilla

— ¡Claro! —dijo Harry ingresando a las tres escobas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ese día en especial el ministro estaba ocupado hasta las narices con papeleo

—Señor, los documentos que pidió para los proyectos de los alumnos de último año en Hogwarts—La voz de Percy sobresalto al ministro

— ¿Ya están listos? ¿Tan pronto?

—Sí señor, usted dijo que esto era urgente… ¿Puedo preguntar algo señor?

— ¿Qué ocurre Weasley?

Percy movió las manos de forma nerviosa antes de atreverse a decir palabra alguna

—Todo esto señor ¿Qué espera lograr?

—solo un poco de convivencia, una vez leí algo en algún lugar sobre el compañerismo esas cosas unen a los chicos. Déjame ver los documentos —El ministro dio una rápida Hojeda a todos los documentos que muy diligentemente Percy había reunido. —Este suena interesante —dijo el ministro señalando el ultimo folder

—Señor ese es el de la última opción, hay otros mejores.

—Sinceramente Weasley en este momento estamos muy ocupados, esta fue mi idea pero no creí que el trabajo sería muy demandante a estas alturas, envíale esto a la directora de Hogwarts que haga el anuncio mañana

— ¿Cuáles serán las reglas señor?

El ministro levanto la vista, frunció el ceño de forma pensativa después de unos segundos pareció tener la respuesta —Escribe esto:

—Está prohibida la magia, serán divididos en grupos, habrá un presupuesto y lo más importante será en el mundo Muggle, pero lo más importante Draco Malfoy debe de quedar con Potter y su equipo—dudo unos segundos —deben estar en desventaja de los demás, eso es muy importante.. También debe haber un equipo con mas Chicos de Slyherin, que Minerva se engarce de seleccionar a los chicos

Percy encontró extraña esta petición, Poner a Harry con Draco Malfoy, y ponerlos en desventaja ¿Qué se proponía el ministro?

—Es todo Weasley —el ministro índico a Percy que saliera de su oficina para retomar sus actividades.

Minerva Mcgonagall no estaba precisamente contenta con lo que acababa de recibir ese día. No comprendía lo que Kingsley trataba de lograr con esa absurda idea. ¿De qué serviría eso? Mcgonagall volvió a ver los papeles, sin duda el ministro había perdido el juicio.

.

Lucius estaba molesto ese día en especial, ver a Draco caminando de lo más feliz después de haber hecho una fiesta que le había costado tener que ir a Hogwarts y someterse a una humillante reprimenda por parte de la vieja vaca de Mcgonagall había sido suficiente para que su paciencia terminara de desvanecerse. Tomo a Draco por sorpresa y lo arrastro hasta el ministerio, sin duda tenía que hacer algo con el inútil de su hijo, no soportaría mas desprestigio para su familia, ya estaban hasta el cuello de toda esa mierda de mala publicidad. Debía darle a su hijo una lección.

.

Cormac sonrió cuando el chico llego.

— ¿Lo conseguiste?—pregunto con anticipación

—Lo conseguí —contesto enseñando el pequeño frasco —Aun no sé lo que quiere que haga con esto

—Es simple, debes lograr que Hermione Granger tome esto, lograr alguna foto de ella en una situación comprometedora, seria preferente que Draco Malfoy estuviera involucrado — Cormac sonrió de forma maliciosa. —Eso sería muy conveniente.

Ese día fue sumamente afortunado para el ayudante de Cormac McLaggen, jamás creyó ver a Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy juntos era sin duda un golpe de suerte, los siguió a una distancia segura, ambos parecían irritados pero lo más sorprendente de todo eso fue verlos en el mundo Muggle, solo tenía una oportunidad, su único problema era encontrar la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo ¿Cómo se supone que lo haría? La respuesta llego casi como caída del cielo, esos dos chicos se lo estaban poniendo fácil, entraron juntos a un negocio Muggle, fue fácil ingresar y usar magia para hacerse pasar por un empleado, solo debía poner la poción en la comida, sonrió por lo fácil que estaba resultado todo.

.

No lo había planeado, pero incluso si lo hubiera planeado no hubiera salido tan bien, Draco sonrió era tan jodidamente perfecto todo, estaba con Granger podía usar la poción que había comprado ¿Qué es lo que le había dicho Weasley? Eso no importaba, al diablo Weasley y sus advertencias, el dilema en cuestión era poder encontrar un momento para usar la poción, Granger parecía tan concentrada en sacar su enojo contra sus idiotas amigos.

—Sus bebidas—la voz del camarero interrumpió sus pensamientos, Draco lo maldijo en su mente

El chico sonrió, solo faltaba que ellos probaran sus bebidas y todo estaría listo, espero un poco mas hasta que vio que bebían, fue entonces cuando se fue, el había terminado una parte de su trabajo, solo necesitaba una foto.

.

Draco tomo la bebida, no podía despegar su mirada de Granger, la forma en que mordía su labio y movía sus manos

— ¡Esos idiotas! — dijo Hermione en tono enojado, su voz comenzaba a sonar diferente. Draco sonrió, encontraba encantadora la actitud de Ella enojada, la había visto enojada muchas veces (Generalmente con él) pero esta vez era diferente. Era una mirada diferente, había un brillo especial, quizá era el licor Muggle —Debo ir al baño —Hermione se levanto.

Sin duda Salazar estaba ese día de su lado. Draco solo podía pensar en la buena suerte que tenia, aun que comenzaba a sentirse un poco extralño, el estupido Alcohol Muggle hacia efecto muy rápido era exagerado lo rápido que lo hacia sentirse alegre, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar demasiado, vació el contenido de la botella en la bebida de la chica, esperaba que esa estúpida poción funcionara, había pagado mucho por esa estúpida botella.

—Malfoy, estas sonriendo como idiota—dijo Hermione al volver a su lugar . — ¿Qué estas tramando?

—Granger, tú realmente quieres morir este día—dijo Draco y espero ver que tomara la bebida

Hermione tomo el vaso, estaba a unos centímetros de sus labios, quizá había tomado un poco pero aun podía sentir el peligro cerca, la mirada de Malfoy al pendiente de todos sus movimientos la hizo sospechar, algo no andaba bien — ¿Por qué no tomas tu de este vaso?—Pregunto ella

— ¿Qué?— Eso no se lo esperaba, maldita sea ella era lista, aun con un poco de Alcohol no bajaba la guardia ni un segundo. — ¿Crees que le hice algo a tu bebida?

—No lo sé ¿Lo hiciste?

—No, Granger tu realmente tienes una gran imaginación

—En ese caso no te importara darle un pequeño sorbo

Draco la fulmino con la mirada, ¿es que no podía ser simplemente como una chica normal y tomarse la maldita bebida? Ella quería hacerse la lista, el podía ser más listo que ella

—Bien, lo hare—dijo con un tono desafiante. —cuando lo haga tu tendrás que disculparte—dijo en tono burlón, comenzaba a sentirse mareado y por alguna razón parecía que algo que parecía ser una sonrisa quería escaparse de su rostro, además ¿Qué podía pasarle por dar un pequeño sorbo a la bebida?

Ese día ambos tomaron del mismo vaso sin darse cuenta que no se habían insultado, sin percatarse de la persona que los observaba, pero sobre todo sintiendo una extraña mezcla de atracción y excitación

Ese día las acciones que todos tomaron tuvieron una reacción, algunas diferentes a los que todos pensaban. Pero sin duda con muchas consecuencias

-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

Draco sintió el brazo de Hermione sobre él, en su habitual abrazo de los 3.00 de la madrugada, ella tenía un horario a la hora de dormir después de una semana de no poder dormir gracias a Hermione y esa forma particular de ella al dormir y subir sus piernas en su cuerpo, había estudiado cada patrón de movimiento de la chica, solo para estar seguro que no aplastaba a sus bebes, y es que a él no le dijeron si eso era posible, y no quería parecer ignorante preguntando a nadie, él sabía cómo arreglar las cosas en su vida y si no lo sabía lo descubría o inventaba.

—Draco—Hermione hablo adormilada— ¿Aun no duermes?

— ¿Tu qué crees?

— ¿Qué piensas?—pregunto Hermione sentándose en la cama

Draco agradeció que dejara de aplastarlo, imito los movimientos de ella sentándose también

—En ese día, pensaba en el día de tus cumpleaños

—Oh—dijo Hermione asistiendo—También he pensado en eso—dijo con una sonrisa—Realmente lo he pensado, saque la nota más alta por mi trabajo en pociones

Draco la vio sorprendido. Ella le estaba diciendo que lo más rescatable de ese día era sacar una buena nota, sin duda eso lo ofendía ¿Dónde quedaba su noche de pasión desbordada? acaso el no estaba en esos pensamientos. Volvió a acostarse en la cama

—Draco

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Tengo hambre

— ¿A esta hora?

—Sí, no lo digas como si lo hiciera apropósito

Draco dio un pequeño gruñido mientras se levantaba, ella sin duda se estaba aprovechando de él en tantos sentidos

—Sabes que estás endeudada en mi banco de favores sexuales, un día los cobrare todos, ¡absolutamente todos!—dijo Draco caminando hacia la concina—Además quiero saber tu deseo

—Te lo diré en la mañana ahora tráeme algo de comer y luego hablamos de esa deuda sexual que tengo en el banco Malfoy

Hermione vio a Draco maldecir y salir de la habitación, no pudo evitar sonreír, lo cierto era que aun recordaba ese día, habían pasado muchas cosas antes de encontrarse con Draco. Sin duda jamás imagino que pasaría su cumpleaños con él

Draco volvió a la habitación maldiciendo bajo, mientras pensaba en lo que Hermione podría querer. Debia estar preparado para cualquier cosa

Hermione lo vio entrar de nuevo en la habitación, traía un Sándwich, que a juzgar por el aspecto que tenia. Él había preparado. Draco tenía el rostro de alguien que solo desea dormir, o quizá tener sexo Hermione sospecho que eran ambas aunque no estaba muy segura del orden de dichas acciones.

—Toma

—Jamás pensé que viviría para comer algo preparado por ti

— ¿Cómo sabes que lo hice yo?—pregunto Draco.

—Sera por el aspecto que tiene—Hermione señalo el plato—De todas formas gracias

—Jamás creí que viviría para escuchar esas palabras—Draco imito la voz de Hermione.

Ella rió mientras se preparaba mentalmente para probar lo que Draco había preparado.

—Sabes, creo que el día que todo ocurrió, pasaron muchas cosas—Hermione respiro hondo antes de dar el primer mordisco.

Sin duda ese día 19 de septiembre habían ocurrido muchas cosas.

* * *

Hola ^^ Bueno aquí un nuevo capitulo espero les haya gustado, no se si sea la ultima actualizancion de esta historia en este año, ya que se acerca Navidad y se que varios de ustedes tienen planes...

Bueno en otros temas estoy feliz por el Honor de que hayan votado mi Historia, saber que les gusta y que he logrado sacarles una sonrisa me pone feliz asi que gracias a todos los que comentan ^^

Aprieten el botón que dice Review es gratis, toma poco tiempo y me ponen feliz


	27. Justo lo que no necesito saber

como siempre ningún personaje me pertenece ellos pertenecen a JKR

Me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía (Maldita cacofonía)

Como siempre espero sus comentarios que son los que me hacen saber que les gusta y que vale la pena continuar

* * *

I DO, I DO

Capitulo 27

**Justo lo que no necesito saber **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otra parte del mundo habrá sido demasiado tarde aquella madrugada, para que tuviera lugar algún acontecimiento importante; Pero no en Londres y menos aun para un chico con rebosante vida.

El atractivo chico y la joven del cuarto de arriba irradiaban un aura sexual casi asesina y con estos factores no era extraño que ambos no tardaran nada en sucumbir a estos deseos, ella se volvió hacia él con gracia sinuosa, acomodó sus brazos desnudos alrededor del cuello del joven y lo besó apasionadamente en la boca. El chico se compenetró fácil y naturalmente del espíritu de aquel momento, y colocando las manos sobre los tersos hombros descubiertos de la mujer, le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión y una habilidad digna de encomio, cuando al fin terminaron de besarse, no se apartaron uno del otro, sino que permanecieron con los rostros muy juntos, mirándose mutuamente a los ojos… No sabían lo que ocurría en la parte de abajo, esa madrugada mientras todos dormían alguien en esa casa pensaba seriamente.

Theodore Nott podría decir muchas cosas con respecto a lo que había aprendido a lo largo de esos cinco meses. Como la gran imaginación de los Muggles

¡Po Salazar! debía agradecer tantas cosas. Pero sobre todo, el haber por fin descubierto lo que ocurría con ese proyecto.

Sin duda la noche anterior había sido muy peculiar para él, por primera vez veía algo nuevo, algo que le pareció interesante, no le dio importancia a los hechos, lo importante era lo que sabía. Medito unos minutos sobre lo que debía hacer con dicha información, lo mejor era contarlo… Pero después de que terminara de ver lo que estaba pasando en la televisión en ese momento.

Era como en ese programa americano que había visto, de hecho era muy parecido. Desde un punto de vista obvio, nunca oyeron las palabras —ataque al equipo 7—pero estaba implícito... Bien eso era un descubrimiento obvio. Lo sabían ¿Por qué su equipo? La respuesta tenia nombre y apellido «Draco Malfoy». Todo lo indicaba, el ministro quería unión, los Slytherin querían ser aceptados, la guerra había terminado. Sí, pero aun había un rencor latente que debía ser encausado hacia algo, y ese algo era su odio por los Mortifagos que aun quedaban. Que mejor forma de asegurarse que todos se unieran, había puesto a Malfoy, Zabini y claro Nott en el mismo lugar. Pero no los iba a dejar a su suerte, el ministro había sido muy astuto, Harry Potter estaba en ese mismo equipo, lo que limitaba las opciones de ataques directos y por si fuera poco Granger también estaba. Así que pensándolo desde la perspectiva de los demás equipos, Harry era el héroe del mundo mágico, Hermione Granger era sin duda una heroína y el simple hecho de estar con Draco Malfoy, podía suponer una traición hacia todos. ¿Por qué? Bueno esa respuesta era fácil, a las personas les cuesta confiar en que alguien que ha sido malo toda su vida pueda cambiar tan rápido. Pensando de forma fría y ajena, a todos sus compañeros, podía ver el panorama de una forma clara. Ahora todo cobraba sentido, solo había algo que aun no lograba averiguar ¿Quién les había quemado su local? Sin duda estaba comenzando a dibujar todo en su mente.

Theodore, quien siempre piensa, analiza, y es sensato. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no podía pensar en algo más que no fuera su futuro (un pensamiento arraigado muy en el fondo de su mente) ver a Draco Malfoy, en papel de chico maduro, era perturbador. Porque Malfoy jamás fue el mejor modelo, y si las cosas estaban así, debía significar que las cosas no son siempre como aparentan. Alguien como él, que siempre estuvo sólo, alejándose de todos, poder afirmar que había cierto atractivo en el futuro. Eso resultaba algo nuevo.

« ¿Cuando lo harás?» — Esa pregunta salió de su boca, como un susurro que había estado en lo profundo de su mente, esperando el momento para salir a flote.

No había motivo para negar lo obvio «Pero no es tan fácil» porque eso solo pasaba a otras personas, personas como Malfoy, quien, muy a pesar de todo tenía una historia de amor. Entonces mientras descubría este nuevo estado momentáneo de catarsis personal, sintió que su mente por fin era libre.

Como sus sospechas con respecto a ese proyecto, todo cobraba sentido. Culpar a alguien, unir a la gente había resultado fácil, pero había pasado lo imaginable. Los Slytherin habían encajado perfectamente en todo. Pansy Parkinson y Ronald Weasley eran otra historia de éxito para el ministro. «Habría que aplaudir el ingenio de ese hombre, habría que hacerlo». Incluso Blaise Zabini era otro claro ejemplo de unidad, si. ¿Quién podría pensar que alguien igual de retorcido como Malfoy o Zabini tenían un lado desconocido? Un lado realmente ingenuo. Y pensando en eso, se ánimo a pensar más profundo, Harry Potter sin duda era una pieza en esa gran máquina que se había formado, cualquiera pensaría que fue víctima de una muy astuta chica, una chica ambiciosa, seguro eso pensaban todos. Pensó que Malfoy había estado un poco paranoico cuando dijo que la gente creería que había usado trucos para engatusar a Hermione. Después de todo «Salvar a su familia de la ruina, eso sería rastrero, muy bien, muy común en alguien con esa reputación» sentía que cada vez se acercaba a la verdad absoluta, había adquirido una nueva perspectiva, una clarividencia que solo llega tras un problema reprimido. ¿Envidia? Tal vez siempre había sentido envidia de Draco. Pero ¿quién podía culparlo? ¿Quién podría culpar a alguien por querer algo mejor en su vida? Sentado solo ese día en especial, al fin había comprendido las razones tras todo ese experimento.

Recordó el baile de diciembre, el día en que había bailado por primera vez con Luna, un día que estaba presente en su memoria, ese día lo supo, supo que Luna era la chica que quería. No podía explicar el porqué. Porque él no lo comprendía del todo, pero a pesar de haber hecho el ridículo ese día diciendo cosas rebuscadas, cuando Luna le hizo ver que no necesitaba ser presuntuoso frente a ella, esa chica había visto a través de él, con una facilidad que había sido como un golpe bajo. «Vamos Theodore, estas pensando demasiado, siempre piensas demasiado» Eso fue refrescante, pensar demasiado era uno de sus problemas. Pero había algo atractivo en todo eso. Si, sospechaba de Draco, sospechaba que había hecho algo, no sabía lo que era, digamos un sexto sentido, pero ¿por qué complicarse la vida? No es que Draco fuera un santo, no, de hecho era manipulador, odioso, tramposo, y más cosas, pero no era tan listo como todos suponían, había un límite en el descaro de su amigo.

Theodore vio el reloj. Pasaban de las 2.00 am. No había dormido nada por primera vez la televisión no había sido la culpable, eso sin duda era de preocupar.

—Theodore—Blaise hablo despacio —Podrías ¿No se? Apagar eso, trato de dormir

Ahí estaba su amigo, quien resumía su vida a no morir a manos de su madre, por ser lo que las personas llaman "mujeriego". Theo prefería llamarlo gigoló

—No, no puedo... Esta es la mejor parte de todo el programa—dijo, aunque sabía que no había prestado mucha atención a lo que estaba pasando en ese momento

— ¿Enserio?—pregunto Blaise

—Sí, justo ahora se decidirá si Cristina se va del concurso

—Por Merlín, apaga eso—pidió Blaise. —necesito hablar contigo

Unas de las pocas palabras que hacían que Theo dejara de prestar atención al programa en cuestión que estuviera viendo

—Tienes mi atención

Blaise dio un bufido antes de sentarse al lado de su amigo

—Tenías razón, debí decirle a mi madre las cosas hace tiempo

Pasaba de las 2.15 am, bien podía ser un sueño lo que acababa de escuchar. Blaise Zabini había admitido que tenía razón, seguramente una devastación masiva esta próxima

— ¿Cómo lo descubriste?

— ¿No te conformas con saber que tenias razón?

Theo sonrió y negó con la cabeza, era obvio que no se conformaba con tener razón, debía saber cómo se había dado cuenta de dicho acontecimiento

—De acuerdo, te lo diré…—Blaise suspiro resignado…Quién dijera que Theodore Nott era un chico sensible y amable, seguramente no lo conocía bien—No pude quitarle las joyas, estas cobraron vida y hubo un destello y he leído mucho y nada me da respuestas

— ¿Enserio? Porque según se si hay respuestas a tu problema

Blaise puso un rostro confundido, Theodore parecía saber todo de todos en cualquier lugar y momento, y eso si daba miedo a veces

— ¿Es muy difícil creer que lo se?

—No—negó Blaise— es difícil creer que no sepas nada ¿Cómo te enteraste?

—Jemas te diría mis fuentes… ¿Entonces es cierto lo de las joyas y el amor? ¿Estás enamorado?

— ¿Qué? ¡Por Salazar! No, claro que no

— ¿Quieres que te diga un secreto? —pregunto Theo sonriendo como quien hace algo malo.

— ¿Me lo dirás? ¿O todo esto solo es una forma de hacer que te suplique?

—Le quitas la diversión a todo—dijo Theo—Bueno te lo diré, solo porque me agradas. Tu madre ya lo sabe, es probable que mañana este en Hogwarts

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Se porque ira—Theo contemplo la mirada de pánico en su amigo, una mirada por demás satisfactoria— Ginevra Weasley le escribió una carta contándole a detalle todo lo que había ocurrido entre ustedes, obvio que no menciono "TODO" pero si muchas cosas.

— ¿Cómo sabes esto? —pregunto Blaise

Theodore se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a la pregunta de Blaise. Despues de todo, había mas cosas que necesitaban su atención

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco contemplo a Hermione por el rabillo del ojo, le costaba trabajo acostumbrarse al hecho de tener que poner las necesidades de alguien más sobre los suyas. Con mucho cuidado retira los brazos de Hermione, que en ese momento lo están apretando como todas las noches, ella parecía tener algún serio caso de necesidad de abrazar algo, y cuando sus brazos lo encontraban le era muy difícil poder librarse de ellos, pero esa noche en especial, él necesitaba un respiro. Despues de todo se supone que son los hombres los que se duermen después del sexo ¿Cómo podía ella quitarle ese privilegio? Sin duda ella no tenía el menor tacto cuando se trataba de sexo, se sentía tan usado, por primera vez había cambiado de lugar con una chica. Despacio descendió por las escaleras, un poco de aire fresco le hacía falta. Las voces que provenían de la planta de abajo capto su atención, lo mejor era ignorar las voces y seguir su camino. Pero la curiosidad es más fuerte que él, así que a pesar de saber que era probable que se arrepintiera, se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus dos amigos, la primera impresión que tuvo le confirmo que era mala idea. Blaise tenía el rostro desencajado y Theo sonreía, no le costó saber que la sonrisa de uno tenía mucho que ver con el rostro del otro

—Draco ¡Qué milagro!—exclamo Theo. —Hace tanto tiempo

—Bastardo —susurro Draco entre dientes. — ¿Qué ocurre con ustedes? ¿Tienen una cita a mitad de la noche?

—Por cierto he visto algo bueno —dijo Theo de forma natural, como si fuera lo más increíble del mundo.

Si alguien conoce a Theodore sabría que las palabras »he visto algo bueno« es la más sucia y obscena que él pudiera decir. Una persona normal jamás lo pensaría, pero esa era la verdad, Theodore no era precisamente un chico normal.

Theodore Ama ver lo que él llama "Cosas Buenas" en la televisión

Sus amigos lo odian, a eso se reduce todo básicamente.

Así que cuando menciono haber visto algo bueno, ambos Slytherin pensaron en que era hora de salir huyendo del lugar, antes de que pudiera comenzar a decir con pelo y seña el programa en cuestión. Al parecer solo Hermione encontraba interesante las palabras del chico.

—Idiotas, esto es importante—dijo Theodore meditando si debía compartir sus descubrimientos.

—Bien, dinos que es eso interesante

Tratar de hablar con Theodore Nott cuando insistía en que había descubierto lo más genial del mundo, era como tratar de hacerle entender a Malfoy porque razón usar la palabra, "Estas llenita" es como decirle a una chica. ¡Hey, estas gorda! Ninguno de los dos tenía la capacidad de razonar.

Blaise se resigno con ellos dos. Con toda la calma que pudo reunir Blaise se acomodo en el sillón entre ambos, después de todo había un dicho para esa situación: si no puedes con el enemigo dale una puñalada por la espalda. O algo así

—Habla —exigió Blaise — ¿Qué es eso que viste? Espera, ¿es algún producto para el rostro? Porque me interesa saber de eso

Theo negó, sin duda decían que él era extraño, la verdad era que Blaise era mucho más extraño, en un sentido malo. Así que con toda la calma relato sus descubrimientos a mitad de la noche, por que a mitad de la noche es cuando las mentes son mas listas, era un hecho confirmado, de acuerdo no lo era, pero para efectos prácticos había mucho sentido en esa creencia. Despues de terminar su hermoso relato, sobre porque "Survivor" le había dado las respuestas que necesitaba, tan claras como el agua se dirigió a los dos chicos sentados a su lado

—Somos afortunados—dijo Theo con aire triunfal

— ¿Cómo somos afortunados?—pregunto Draco

—Todo esto es sobre ti, no tiene nada que ver con alguno

— ¡Oh! Eso es tan cierto —dijo Blaise—Bueno, bien pueden pintarnos una diana y jugar a lanzarnos unos hechizos por estar cerca

—Eso es muy cierto, lo que yo propongo es que dejemos al señor "soy demasiado genial para que me vean" a su suerte

—Eso es tan rastrero ¡Por Merlín! Jamás pensé que estuviera orgulloso de ustedes—Draco podía sentir que una lágrima de orgullo estaba por rodar por su mejilla, malditos cambios de humor. Ahora actuaba como una chica. —Crecen tan rápido, un día los estas insultando en la sala común y al siguiente piensan en abandonarte

—De acuerdo, no habrá más postres para Draco en la noche, lo ponen muy….Muy —Blaise trato de encontrar una palabra adecuada para describir

—Mejor no digas nada—pidió Draco, luego se percato de las miradas curiosas de sus dos amigos

— ¿Lo dirás?—dijo Blaise con una sonrisa que Draco encontró perturbadora—Bro, vamos cántalo

¿Pero qué carajo era eso? ¿Qué debía cantar? Draco lo vio con curiosidad, en definitiva Blaise había aprendido un idioma por demás extraño, "Bro" además que si pensaba detalladamente, Blaise vestía como un criminal Muggle, bien podía traficar órganos humanos en secreto, o peor.

—Sobre el deseo ¿Ya te dijo lo que quiere?

—Ahh, eso —contesto Draco, cuestionándose porque no decían las palabras de forma clara y concisa. Pero examinándolos bien, si Blaise era una especie de vagabundo criminal, Theo era la definición perfecta de Nerd, ambos eran el claro ejemplo de lo que el poder de la mercadotecnia podía hacer en personas de mente frágil —Bueno, si me dijo

— ¿Qué es? ¿Te obligara a hacer las paces con Weasley?

—En primera y que te quede bien claro, a mí nadie me obliga a nada, y en segunda su deseo es ir al cine

—Morgana—dijo Theo con un tono de sorpresa y anticipación mal contenida. —Yo también quiero ir

Draco encontró perturbadora la sonrisa de Theodore, sin duda parecía un loco

—No, por supuesto que no—dijo Draco tajantemente—Es una cita, en una cita no van los amigos. Es mas, no sé porque se los conté

—Porque tenias que decirlo, porque no tienes ni jodida idea de lo que significa Cine, y quieres que te lo diga. Así que vienes con esa mirada de "Joder, yo lo sé todo" pero quieres saber lo que te espera

—Theodore ¿Te han dicho que eres jodidamente molesto?

—No

—Pues lo eres, eres un grano en el culo cuando te pones a decir cada tontería, créeme nadie entiende, NADIE—enfatizo Draco, quien como buen chico arrogante, no pensaba admitir que realmente no sabía lo que era un cine.

— ¿Saben que lo más triste de todo esto?—Pregunto Blaise, pero ante la falta de respuestas prefirió pensar que sus amigos eran unos completos idiotas, así que antes de que pudieran hablar, decidió decirles lo que era tan triste—.Dejamos de ser ese helado napolitano tan delicioso que las chicas querían comer. Ahora el único que es comido siempre es Potter, quien, por si les interesa, vendría siendo un sabor Limón, las chicas ya no nos ven como helado de tres sabores

— ¿Quién nos dice así?—pregunto Draco con verdadero rostro confundido, pero ¿Quién en sano juicio les diría de esa forma? Ahora eran un helado, primero debía cantar algo y ahora una comparación a un Helado de tres sabores, entonces entendió la comparación, meditándolo, asumiendo que eran helado, todo tenía sentido.

— ¿Saben? Sé que están planeando algo —dijo Draco levantándose—Y no quiero saberlo, yo si tengo una vida social, una vida que no necesita de sus perversos planes, suficiente con los míos… Y mañana iré al cine, y no, no puedes venir Theodore, así que deja de poner ojos de animal mal herido—dijo Draco caminando de nuevo hacia el cuarto, adiós a su idea de tomar un poco de aire fresco.

— ¿Animal herido? ¿Enserio? Sin duda se quedo sin imaginación, esa chica le quita las pocas neuronas de su cerebro. —Theo comento de forma casual, después dirigió una mirada Blaise indicándole que era hora de que lo dejara solo. Ya se había perdido la programación de la madrugada. La BBC solía tener buena programación, pero no lo había visto ese día porque sus amigos no sabían pensar sin él —Bastardos—dijo entre dientes. Ya era tarde como para lamentarse, ahora estaría con la duda, ¿acaso cristina había sido eliminada del concurso? Ojala no, era su favorita —Estúpido Blaise y sus estúpidas joyas—esta vez realmente lo dijo molesto, quizá nadie a parte de Luna lo comprendía. Y no, no era dramático.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa mañana, el ministro sonrió con entusiasmo, lo sabía. Percy Weasley era un chico inteligente, respetaba las reglas y creía fervientemente en el sistema, un ejemplo de ciudadano modelo, por eso no había sido difícil que terminara de atar cabos. "Cubierto sobre cubierto" una frase usada cuando se escondía una mentira tras otra, así se evitaba que se supiera la verdad, funcionaba la mayoría de las veces. ¿Por qué quien creería que el ministro fuera quien incendio un local Muggle? Aun si lo pensaran (Cosa que nadie hacia, porque a nadie le importaba un comino lo que ocurría) no había pruebas físicas, lo bueno de tener un puesto de poder es la facilidad con lo que las personas no hacen nada, ¿Por qué lo hizo? Bien las respuestas eran variadas. ¿Por qué odiaba a los Malfoy? No… esa respuesta no era la adecuada ni la correcta. La respuesta era más fácil, ¿Por qué hacerlo? Porque así el equipo 7 estaba alerta. Esos chicos eran muy listos, habrían ganado con facilidad, pero la finalidad era que no lo hicieran. Hacer eso los obligaba a unirse por un bien común, les importaba ganar, pero ya no era solo ganar. Ellos ahora buscaban algo mejor, buscaban hacer las cosas por ellos mismos. No querían ser subestimados, ni que les tuvieran lastima, querían hacerlas cosas por ellos, una noble tarea, con respecto a los demás, estaba seguro que la mayoría había decidido enfocar su energía en terminar sus proyectos, quizá algunos cuantos pensaban en "Sabotaje" pero no había mucho de eso. El ministro acomodo su túnica, era un día hermoso.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo importante para Ronald Weasley, era que Pansy Parkinson no era odiosa, de hecho era una chica adorable, que si bien peleaban por tonterías, eso lo hacía entender mas la relación tan bizarra de Hermione y Draco. Era tan claro como el agua. Solo debía abrir sus ojos y no juzgar tanto, «Vamos que es odiosa, de Slytherin, pero no todo es su culpa» ella le conto sobre el compromiso con Zabini, no podía hacer nada con eso, ella era la que decidiría al final, y muy a su pesar él no pensaba todavía en cosas serias, aun no decidía bien su futuro como para embarcarse en algo de lo que no estaba muy seguro. Las cartas que se habían escrito durante las vacaciones habían sido guardadas en el único lugar donde Nadie— salvo Ginny revisaría— pero su hermana no lo delataría… además él había descubierto algo grande sobre su hermana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Estaba concentrado en los perfectos movimientos de las agujas del reloj cuando de pronto ella apareció, Draco supuso que ir al cine no sería algo difícil, ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser una actividad Muggle?

— ¿Qué haces?—pregunto cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él. Tenía que admitir que Theo tenía un poco de razón con respecto a los llamados "sentimientos". Quizá le gustaba Hermione Granger desde hacia tiempo, era de suponer que alguien en su posición jamás lo diría

—Vamos, Draco, ¡no pasa nada, solo es una salida al cine! Me apetecía hacer algo divertido contigo.

— ¿Intentas decirme que habitualmente soy aburrido? —preguntó él.

—No es eso. —Hermione rió—. Solo quiero que te olvides de que hay personas a tu alrededor, ya sabes personas sin magia… y disfrutes el momento.

Aprovechó el silencio de Draco para tomar su brazo, aunque él se puso rígido ante el contacto.

—Está bien. —Él suspiró y dejo que ella decidiera lo que quería hacer—. Pero si esto es una cita que sea en igualdad de condiciones. —exigió pasando su brazo por sus hombros.

Draco nunca había ido al cine, pero tras superar el susto inicial al ver tantas personas, cuando finalmente llegaron al lugar, admitió que realmente parecía ser una actividad divertida. Dejó de importarle el frío, el hecho de estar completamente rodeado de Muggles… y se dedicó a escuchar la plática de Hermione...

Entonces ocurrió lo peor… Draco descubrió lo que era el "Cine" una mezcla de miedo y sorpresa se apodero de él, un sudor frio lo rodeo

Eso era un robo, Draco jamás sospecho que los Muggles fueran tan ambiciosos, las cosas eran muy caras a su parecer. Además por si fuera poco, comenzaba a descubrir que decir "Esta bien" conllevaba mucha responsabilidad, todas las mañanas tenía que despertarse maniatado (si podía llamarlo de ese modo a la forma en que Hermione lo estrujaba) era más fácil lidiar con algún ser que fuera capaz de mandar un veneno paralizante a las venas, que con una mujer embarazada.

Pero él se había puesto un límite. O lo que él llamaba —La zona– Ese lugar era su lugar seguro dentro de su propia mente, en ese lugar él estaba en paz consigo mismo. Con esta mentalidad dirigió su mirada a la pantalla frente a él, era un sobreviviente, sobrevivirá a esa experiencia

Draco solo podía decir que estaba en una clase de infierno en la tierra, ¿qué clase de magia infernal era esa? Hermione había dicho la palabra "Cine" algo que él supuso era algo normal, algún tipo de lugar donde las parejas van.

— ¿Cómo se mueven esas personas? ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué clase de magia es esta?

Hermione respiro profundo se había esperado algo así, el incesante parloteo de su compañero no se hizo esperar, era casi profético que se quejara y hablara. Si le pagarán cada vez que Draco se queja de algo, seria asquerosamente rica.

— ¿podría su majestad no quejarse tanto? —pregunto Hermione, con la vana esperanza que realmente dejará de hablar, después de todo la esperanza muere a lo último.

Draco supo en ese momento que su día seria muy largo, debería haber llevado a Theo con él, así al menos tendría a alguien a quien fastidiar, pero pensándolo bien, seguro Theo si sabría lo que ocurría en ese lugar. Además ¿Qué otra cosa podría haber ella anotado en su lista? Maldita la hora en que había tenido la idea de una lista de deseos, deberían lanzarle algún hechizo por hacer algunas idioteces ¿Acaso no sabían que no deberían dejarlo hablar?

— ¿Estás bien?—pregunto Hermione

—Por supuesto, esto es… interesante

—Esto no es nada, aun me quedan dos deseos

¡Oh si! Sin duda estaba jodido.

* * *

Hola bueno regrese con un nuevo capitulo, se que no he actualizado en un buen tiempo, no tengo argumentos para eso.

Bueno aqui esta la Pregunta del Face

•Deben dejar su comentario antes de responder en la imagen que subiré a mi face

•**¿Cual es el Nombre del programa Americano que Theo menciona?**


	28. El principio en el final

**Antes que nada disculparme por la demora, pero quería darles un capitulo que valiera la pena y no solo por cumplir una ****actualización**

**[Disculpas por la cacofonía] **

* * *

**Capítulo Final**

**El principio en el final**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

El ministro firmo los documentos que Percy Weasley le entregaba, era consciente de la mirada del joven sobre él, debía admitir que jamás había esperado que, el joven Weasley lo hubiera descubierto todo, sin duda había subestimado el alcance de la pericia de su joven asistente.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—Finalmente Kingsley pregunto —Tienes el rostro de alguien que quiere saber algo, o mejor dicho de alguien que sabe algo.

Percy tomo aquellas pablaras como una clara invitación a compartir su opinión. Aunque no estaba seguro de que nada de lo que pudiera pensar fuera verdad. Así que con la mayor diplomacia que tenia, trato de encontrar ese punto gris que le indicara que no estaba a punto de cometer una indiscreción

— ¿Piensa terminar así?

— ¿Así?—pregunto Kingsley —No comprendo esa pregunta

—No importa, señor, solo dígame ¿Por qué hizo todo esto?

Aquella, era sin duda la pregunta adecuada, para describir una situación por demás inexplicable. El ministro aparto su atención de los documentos que hasta ese momento estaban captando la mayor parte de su atención.

—Bueno… quizá no sea fácil de entender—el ministro se reclino levemente, sonrió como el gato que se comió al ratón.

Percy, quien siempre ha podido decir que es un chico listo, por primera vez parecía que no comprendía, aquella expresión tan aterradora del Ministro, parecía un desquiciado. Pero bien podía ser su imaginación. Sintió un sudor frio recorrer su cuerpo. Quizá no era necesario saber todo, ¿a quién lastimaba vivir en la ignorancia? Ciertamente. Él podía tolerarlo, no era necesariamente una persona chismosa.

—Por cierto Weasley ¿Averiguo quien fue la persona que inicio el incendio?

Aquella pregunta, logro su cometido... Percy recompuso su actitud.

—Si… ¿Por qué lo hizo?

— ¿Por qué? —El ministro cruzo los brazos, mientras adaptaba una expresión pensativa. —Curiosidad, Solidaridad…Podría decirte muchas cosas, pero dudo que alguna realmente sea creíble, simplemente quería ver como se enfrentaban a lo desconocido ¿Qué hubieran hecho los chicos de Slytherin?

Por supuesto que aquella pregunta no necesitaba respuesta, algo que Percy percibió rápidamente, una sonrisa amenazo con escaparse de él.

—Es por lo que no hicieron—contesto Percy.

El ministro le dio una mirada de aprobación.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cormac trago pesado, aquello había sido inesperado… Sin duda Lucius Malfoy era una persona astuta, tan astuta que había logrado volver a figurar en la sociedad .Bien, no todo era tan malo, la mitad de las personas seguían odiándolo, no importaba lo mucho que usara el apellido Granger como escudo, debía afrontar la situación como venia. Greengrass estaba acabado. No había nada que pudiera hacer o decir, para lograr socavar a Lucius. Debía felicitarse, lo había intentado, realmente lo había intentado. No tenía mucho de que avergonzarse, quizá sus planes no habían salido como estaban planeados...

—Maldita sea—farfullo. Lo único que le molestaba era el hecho de no saber, quien carajo había arruinado su tan elaborado plan.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Ese día, todos parecían estar trabajando en algo especial, cada uno pensando en diferentes cosas, mientras Mcgonagall trataba de entender lo que suponía la información que tenía en sus manos. Decidió que la tarde sería el mejor momento para decirla a los alumnos.

Draco contemplo la ventana, las hojas bailaban a un ritmo hipnotizador, mientras el viento hacia un sonido fantasmal, aun no lograda precisar todas las emociones que estaba experimentado.

Además tenía esa extraña sensación de alguien que no sabe lo que ocurre mientras los demás parecen saberlo; como si alguien guardara un secreto... Quitando el hecho de que aun no lograba comprender la naturaleza femenina. Despues de todo, aunque le explicarán que los cambios de humor en una mujer embarazada son normales, él no podía entender eso que decían sobre las transiciones, según sus amigos una mujer embarazada pasa por diferentes etapas y cambios de humor, él aun los encontraba demasiado perturbadores —por no decir aterradores—. En ese momento, sentía ese miedo que lo invadía cuando era un niño, cuando sus únicas preocupaciones eran tratar de agradar a su padre

«Vaya malos recuerdos» Draco inclino la cabeza y recargo el mentón contra su pecho, se sentía cansado, después de todo dividir su vida; entre la escuela, una esposa, y el mundo Muggle, era algo cansado. Aunque realmente todos parecían mantenerlo al margen de eso ultimo. Pero aun así requería un gran esfuerzo tratar de concentrarse en todo aquello y no terminar frustrado… su ultima "Cita". Al parecer ir al cine, se podía considerar una cita. Aquello había sido una experiencia nueva, aterradora y frustrante, pero en un buen sentido. Además ¿cuántas veces podía decir que había visto una nueva Hermione? Una linda y carnívora Hermione, —si podía decirlo de alguna forma — Había sido encantador verla de otra forma. Fuera de su faceta de chica _**"Sigo las reglas"**_ aquella chica que dejaba atrás la faceta de chica seria y se reía por pequeñas cosas, que, aunque él no comprendía del todo, parecían hacerla feliz. Volvió su vista hacia el techo, estaba cansado. Parecía que todos estaban unidos en alguna especie de plan ultra secreto; Ese no era un problema, él podía lidiar con eso. Podía lidiar con muchas cosas, lo estaba haciendo bien —Hasta donde podía—suspiro de nuevo, parecía que últimamente lo hacía muy seguido. Pensó de nuevo en su última Cita y en lo último que Hermione le había dicho... Ella planeaba guardar su último deseo para el final. Pero había sido muy amable de decirlo el segundo, el cual no era nada escandaloso, solo le había pedido que jamás le llevara de compras con Daphne, de hecho Draco sabía que podía hacerlo; como ella podía cumplir el suyo. Sus pensamientos volvieron al día en el cine.

Podía ver la imagen de Hermione frunciendo el ceño, de forma acusadora mientras lo regañaba, porque, al parecer es de mala educación interrumpir mientras las imágenes están encendidas.

_En efecto. Hermione señalo la sala —ahora llena—, en la que unas cincuenta personas se acomodaban, en lo que parecía ser algo increíble, (él aun no comprendía un comino). Él se encogió sobre sí mismo e hizo algunos cálculos científicos y vio a todos fijamente como si haciendo eso, realmente aquello podría provocar que todos estallasen en mil pedazos._

— _¡Ya está por comenzar! —Hermione se volvió hacia él y le dedicó una sonrisa repleta de cariño, tendiéndole las palomitas—. Es honor de nuestra primera cita, sin nadie alrededor._

_Draco susurró un largo «Oooh» fingiendo emocionarse._

—_Qué bonito. —Miró a Hermione agitando las pestañas con afectación—. ¡Qué bonito! Nosotros solos y unos veinte Muggles alrededor —añadió irónico._

Evidentemente aquel recuerdo lo hizo soltar una carcajada, sin duda ella debía admitir que había sido un comentario muy ingenioso de su parte, ¡Vamos! ni ella había podido aguantar sonreír en aquel momento. Aquello era patético, sin duda, si alguien lo veía sonriendo solo, diría que estaba frente alguna especie de maniático. Y lo peor de aquello seria tener que reconocer, que no se equivocarían, lo más seguro es que estuviera un poco loco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Hermione camino rápido por los pasillos del castillo, mientras esquivaba a varios alumnos, Theodore había sido muy claro—hasta donde podía ser un chico como Nott— quería verla a solas, para hablar de asuntos importantes, aunque Hermione se preguntaba lo que ese chico podía estar tramando realmente. Draco parecía extraño desde que habían vuelto, quizá se había dado cuenta que las cosas serian difíciles, después de todo un embarazo no es fácil. Quien diga lo contrario— seguro es hombre— porque eso de ir al baño cada cinco minutos, no es agradable. Apresuro el paso, lo mejor era acabar con ese asunto lo más pronto posible.

—Hermione ¿Estas ocupada?—pregunto Ron

Hermione detuvo su caminata, mientras trataba de acomodar su túnica. Ron sostenía su libro de pociones, como si de su vida se tratara. Algo debía andar Mal Porque Ron, jamás sostiene un libro con interés.

Aquello sin duda merecía un poco de atención por parte de ella

—Estoy libre ¿Qué ocurre?—su tono detonaba curiosidad

Ron vio a todos lados, al parecer realmente era algo serio.

—Sobre Parkinson—dijo despacio —Estoy confundido

Aquello sonaba como un gran chisme, y no es que ella fuera de las personas que disfrutara con ese tipo de cosas, pero admitiendo que últimamente no tenía muchas distracciones comenzaba a apreciar la gran facilidad de Lavender para saber todo de todos

— ¿Confundido? ¿Qué clase de confusión? ¿Sexual?… ¿Te gustan los chicos?

— ¿Qué? Tu deberías dejar de juntarte con Nott ¿Por qué cuando alguien dice "Confusión" siempre es por los gustos sexuales?

—Porque cuando un chico habla con una chica, sobre estar confundió solo puede ser, que está enamorado y no sabe como decirlo a esa persona o es gay

—Ninguna de esas, solo estoy confundido, mi relación con ella…Bueno es complicada

Hermione asintió de forma consecuente

—Cuéntamelo todo, y no omitas ningún detalle, por mas vergonzoso que parezca

Ron suspiro profundamente, la mirada de Hermione lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

— ¿Recuerdas que soy algo torpe con ciertos temas?—pregunto Ron de forma nerviosa

—Estoy consciente lo torpe que puedes ser…Pero solo para aclarar algo ¿Qué tan serio es lo tuyo con Parkinson?

—Un poco serio, hemos tenido contacto visual por más de treinta segundos.

—Contacto visual—dijo Hermione —Estas desatado, debes tranquilizarte

—Hermione, realmente debes dejar de juntarte mucho con Theodore Nott, ese chico es como un agujero negro, absorbe todo lo que está cerca de él y lo transforma en algo nuevo, Tú estás hablando muy extraño.

—O puede ser que este embarazada y mis hormonas están alteradas, tan alteradas que necesito una forma de pensar en otra cosa que no sea querer matar a las personas—dijo ella con una mueca de irritación. —Pero podrías ser más específico, eso me ayudaría a saber si estas exagerando las cosas.

—De acuerdo—dijo Ron confundido—Pansy está comprometida con Zabini, yo soy muy joven y a diferencia de otras personas, personas que no son tú—Enfatizo lo ultimo—, no quiero atarme todavía… Aun soy joven y quiero divertirme

—Vale lo entiendo… Parkinson es de una familia conservadora, aunque lo del compromiso está mal, su familia aun conserva viejas costumbres ¿La amas?

—La pasamos bien

—Entonces, ¿la amas? Porque yo me la pasó bien en la ducha, pero no amo la ducha, si tuviera que elegir amar algo, alguna cosa inanimada, sería sin duda la cama y no siempre esta tan calmada como tú imaginarias, a veces se mueve mucho… ¿Notas la diferencia?

Ron rasco su nuca en signo de evidente confusión mental, mientras veía el suelo en busca de alguna señal que le indicara que Hermione estaba jugando con él, pero todo lo que vio fue una mirada curiosa, sin duda ella estaba hablando muy enserio, aunque él no terminaba de comprender muy bien lo que ocurría con su amiga, ella era su mejor opción, para tratar de entender el caos que en ese momento reinaba por su atribulado corazón, puesto que cuando intento hablar con Harry, simplemente había comprendido que su mejor amigo no sería una buena opción… ya que lo único coherente que había salido de su boca había sido_**: Ellas siempre tienen la razón**_

Aunque Ron apreciaba ese consejo, no tenía idea de lo que Harry había querido decir, o el contexto de aquella oración que más bien parecía un hechizo aterrador, decir aquellas palabras era asumir que en algún punto estas jodidamente enamorado de la chica en cuestión, lo cual explicaría que Harry lo dijera, sin duda sufría de un grave problema de amor por Daphne Greengrass, o ella realmente era buena en la cama. Aquel pensamiento era aterrador, pero volviendo a su problema, el consejo de Harry no había aclarado para nada sus dudas.

—La pasamos bien—repitió lentamente—No sé si es amor. Tú me conoces, yo soy un alma libre

—Más bien irritante, —corrigió Hermione— pero entiendo… mi consejo es que antes de hablar con ella de cualquiera de estos asuntos, primero aclares tus sentimientos, la quieres o solo te gusta o ninguna de las anteriores, pasar un buen rato está bien, pero llega un punto donde debes de seguir adelante.

— ¿Crees que debe seguir adelante sin ella?

—No lo sé, no opinare sobre tu relación con Parkinson, simplemente te puedo decir eso, ahora si me disculpas debo ver a Theodore o como tú lo llamas el agujero negro de personas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Theodore suspiro él se ha esforzado al máximo por comprender álgebra Muggle, porque está seguro de que la necesitara para equilibrar los presupuestos de algún negocio que quiera tener en un futuro, la economía y todo lo demás. Por eso he estado asistiendo a sesiones de repaso todos los días al terminar las clases, y durante la hora de descanso. Hermione también lo ha estado ayudando un poco. Estaba ansioso, había algo importante que tenía que decirle a la chica de Gryffindor, la cual estaba llegando tarde. Tenía el tiempo contado, debía ver a Luna, Prepararse para la cena, donde al parecer la directora daría un anuncio "Importante" como había dicho en esos días, sin contar que debía enterarse de lo mas reciente que había sucedido con Blaise, porque esa mañana había llegado un Howler a la habitación, resonando en todo lo alto, que la señora Zabini estaría ahí esa misma tarde y solo Salazar sabría lo que podía esperarle al promiscuo de Blaise.

Había demasiadas cosas en la mente de Theodore Nott. Cosas importantes para él. Aunque la mayoría de las personas creyeran que estaba loco.

Volvió su mirada hacia su libro de Aritmancia. Mientras continuaba esperando a Hermione, aunque estaba comenzando a dudar que ella llegara, la chica era muy puntual casi siempre. Sin duda tenía un buen pretexto para llegar tarde o eso esperaba Theo.

—Theo ¿Qué haces?

La voz de Luna Lovegood lo espanto, Theo enrojeció ante la mirada de la chica de Ravenclaw. Despues de varios minutos mostrándole y explicándole, el maravillosos mundo de la algebra Muggle, Theo finalmente logro que su respiración volviera a la normalidad.

—Esto es bueno—dijo Luna

—Sí, solos tú y yo y treinta segundos de paz, antes de que llegue alguien—dijo Theo con aire dramático— primero llegara Blaise con algún comentario que es probable que nos ponga incómodos

No habían pasado ni diez segundos de haber dicho aquello, cuando la voz del moreno de Slytherin los tomo por sorpresa, era como si lo hubieran invocado con el pensamiento.

—Tomados de la mano—exclamo Blaise con una sonrisa picara—Esto es serio

—No, quizá—dijo Theo con un rostro desconcertado, él no se había hecho la pregunta ¿Por qué la hacia Blaise?

—Los hice sentir incómodos ¿verdad?—dijo señalándolos y alejándose con una sonrisa.

—Idiota—dijo Theo. Luego dirigió su mirada a Luna, quien parecía muy divertida — ¿Es muy pronto para tener esa charla?

—Si, por supuesto—contesto ella— ¿Qué charla?

—Sobre nosotros

— ¡Oh!— Luna asintió— Creo que podemos tener esa charla

Vaya noticia para el siempre bien portado Theodore, ahora estaba más nervioso de lo que pudo estar en alguna otra ocasión «Maldito Blaise» Dijo entre dientes. Parpadeo sorprendido, mientras la sonrisa de Luna seguía poniéndolo más nervioso. «Tener esa conversación» él podía hacer eso, podía tener esa conversación; aunque no tuviera idea de que trataba dicha conversación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

Harry vio el entrenamiento de Quidditch con nostalgia, aquello estaba terminando, sus años en aquel lugar estaban llegando a su fin, un rictus triste se asomo en su aterciopelado rostro.

—Aquí estas—la voz de Daphne lo hizo voltear. —Te buscaba ¿Esa es tu famosa capa de invisibilidad?

— ¿Por qué?—pregunto Harry.

— ¿Estás bien?

Aquello era por demás genial, no funciona su estúpida capa, de tantas veces que había sido usada, elegía ese momento para no funcionar. Daphne paso a su lado con mucho esfuerzo; porque la capa de invisibilidad no le sirve, y el sol le está afectando. Aquello parecía solo poder empeorar para el azabache. Estaba decidido a pasar un día lejos de todo y de todos, principalmente de todos. Harry solo quería un día sin nadie a su lado, incluso había planeado perfectamente faltar a clases para lograr su tan anhelada paz, ¡pero no! Su estúpida capa no funcionaba, o el se la había colocado mal ¿Cuál era el punto de hacerte invisible si no funciona?

—Harry… puedo ver tus pies, si querías esconderte, bien pudiste no contestar mi pregunta, pero contestaste... Solo quería decirte que todos estarán esta noche para escuchar a Mcgonagall, ahora fingiré que no te he visto, así podrás hacer, lo que sea que haces, por favor Potter no te detengas, continua—Daphne lo insto con las manos, con un gesto nada agradable, claramente se notaba que quería estrangular a Harry en ese momento.

Harry vio el cielo, las nubes comenzaban a formar un patrón; o al menos eso quería creer, aquel tono de voz se le hacía familiar. ¡Así, claro! El tono de Hermione últimamente usaba, incesante y cansado, al parecer las chicas llegan a una etapa en la relación en donde hablar de una forma irritante es ley. Harry rebusco en su cerebro, en busca de pistas que le indicaran que Ginny hubiera hecho lo mismo, lamentablemente sus conclusiones fueron las mismas… lo que lo llevaba a preguntarse ¿En qué punto de la relación una chica uso ese tono? Quizá solo era su imaginación, alguna vez Ron le dijo que solía ser paranoico. Lo cual era irónico por sí mismo. Harry podía jurar que el único paranoico de ellos era precisamente el pelirrojo. Con parsimonia siguió su camino, ni siquiera estar a solas le apetecía demasiado en ese momento « favor Potter no te detengas, continua» repitió las palabras de Daphne imitando su voz, vaya realmente que aquello parecía molestarlo en demasía. Olvidándose por completo de seguir ocultándose de las personas, camino por el campo de Quidditch. Con la cabeza baja, ignorando el hecho de sentirse como un niño que es sorprendido haciendo algo malo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione entro al aula de estudios Muggles, estaba vacía a excepción de Draco, dio un portazo mientras trataba de no soltar una carcajada.

—Creo que Ron, es más insoportable que tú, probaría jurarlo

Draco volteo su rostro rápido, aquello era peor que un insulto… ¿Por qué la comadreja era más molesto? Era obvio que por muchas razones, pero que ella lo dijera en ese tono era confuso. Despues de todo él era _**"**_**_molesto, insoportable y odioso"_**, ella se lo decía siempre ¿Por qué ahora Weasley quería quitarle su titulo? Aquello lo altero sobre manera...

Las peores palabras jamás pronunciadas por Hermione, sin duda eran:_ "Ron, es más insoportable que tú"_  
Algo andaba mal con ella, ser insoportable era algo de él, sin eso era: Solo Draco.

Era como decir que Hermione no era una sabelotodo, O decir que Theodore era alguien normal, eso iba contra las leyes de la naturaleza. Admitiendo el hecho que, por alguna razón desconocida — al menos para él — estaba celoso. No pudo evitar caminar rápido hacia ella, por ese comentario.

—No, no — dijo negando — ¡No eso no! — Exclamó —Weasley no es molesto, ¡retráctate! Weasley no puede ser molesto, ¡yo soy molesto!

Hermione entre cerró los ojos, parecía que el rubio sufría alguna especie de colapso mental. Lo cual no era novedad tarde o temprano pasaría.

—Escuchándote ahora, creo que tienes razón; tú eres más molesto que Ron

— ¿Has notado que últimamente huelo muy bien? —pregunto Draco, tomando un libro que Theo le había prestado.

Hermione soltó una carcajada ante ese comentario, mientras Draco hacia un rostro extraño.

Si hubiera un sentimiento que él pudiera expresar en ese momento, sin duda seria felicidad  
la cual según el diccionario Muggle que Theo había leído tenía un significado diferente de lo que siempre creyó

Draco leyó lentamente las líneas del libro que Nott le había dado

Felicidad: es un estado emocional que se produce en la persona cuando cree haber alcanzado una meta deseada. La felicidad suele ir aparejada a una condición interna o subjetiva de satisfacción y alegría.

«Vaya jodida definición» Draco enarco una ceja, estaba decidido dejaría de leer las cosas que Theodore Nott le decía que eran "Interesantes"

Muy bien. Draco solo tenía una pregunta en su mente: ¿por qué todo le tiene que ir siempre de mal en peor? O sea, que al parecer no es suficiente con que:

1\. naciera en los Malfoy

2\. tenga los pies tan largos como los muslos de una persona normal (A nadie le importa aquello)

3\. sea el único heredero de los Malfoy (no era un gran honor ahora)

4\. No ser el numero uno de la escuela (Hermione seguía ganándole en eso)

5\. Ir perdiendo un estúpido proyecto escolar

6\. Sera padre

7\. Toda la escuela sabia de su vida antes que él.

Debía admitir que no estaba en su mejor momento, aquel chico altivo que solía ser hasta hace poco, se le antojaba muy lejano…

—Draco. —Hermione lo nombro. —Tenemos que ir con los demás.

Aquellas palabras lograron su cometido, Draco dejo de pensar su pequeña lista de preocupaciones, algo que agradecía, sospechaba que si continuaba pensándolo demasiado, solamente se haría interminable, odia pensar en las cosas malas «Pensar en positivo» se dijo, ya que según Daphne, pensamientos positivos, atraen cosas positivas. Daphne quien parece estar muy metida en todo eso del Karma y el Fenshui (vaya a saber lo que es eso) parece tener un poco de razón, porque en ese momento las cosas ya no parece tan malas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

Blaise tenía el aspecto de calmada seguridad que acompaña solamente a los hombres acostumbrados a ser dueños absolutos de su propia vida y de cualquier situación en que se encuentren. Por otro lado, Ginny lo miraba con una expresión de felicidad que resultó tan ofensiva para la señora Zabini, que la consideró casi indecente. En realidad, ninguna pareja de personas que no tienen idea de lo que hicieron, estaría diciendo las cosas que aquellos jóvenes se decían…

—Es muy difícil creer esto —susurró Ginny—. Hace doce horas, yo no sabía siquiera que eso fuera posible, y ahora… esto es... —Ginny trato de encontrar una palabra elocuente —No sé lo que es, pero no me agrada

Blaise sonrió vagamente aquello era muy gracioso, tomando como base que seguía vivo

—Esta encantadora señorita—señalo la señora Zabini—Me ha dicho lo que ocurrió y el hecho de que "Accidentalmente" le diste las joyas que muy claramente te dije que eran para tu prometida ¿Me puedes explicar cómo paso eso?

Blaise sentía que la habitación se hacía más pequeña, ¡por Merlín! ese lugar se reducía a cada segundo

—Fue solo un mal entendido—contesto Ginny

—Me da lo mismo lo piadosa que seas. Está en juego el honor de la familia Zabini.

—Mi madre tiene razón Ginevra, dulzura. —Intervino Blaise, con un toque que parecía emular un aire de superioridad, aquel gesto molesto a Ginny, quien no veía la hora de mandarle algún maleficio al idiota de Zabini, solo por el amor a su paz mental, y es que escucharlo hablar en ese momento comenzaba a afectar el funcionamiento de su cerebro —Esto es por principios, mi familia es muy especial.

Blaise tomo con sutileza el brazo de Ginny como un gesto "Caballeroso" como Blaise creía que lo había hecho.

— ¿has escuchado lo que acabas de decir? Es lo más estúpido, perdone la palabra señora... Pero esto es estúpido, simplemente quiero continuar con mi vida

—No, Ginevra—Ginny se sacudió los hombros enfadada para intentar zafarse de él.  
— ¿Me puedes dejar ir? Y no me llames Ginevra.  
—Te digo que no a las dos cosas y te voy a advertir...  
— ¿Qué tú me adviertes? Debería ser al contrario. Deberían ser las mujeres las que tendrían que estar advertidas con respecto a ti, tú... tú... machista abusón. —Ginny lo hubiera golpeado ahí, sin importar que la señora Zabini estuviera presente, luego recordó que Blaise era... Bueno hombre y por lo general ellos son idiotas.

—Blaise, esta no es forma de comportarse con una señorita

El moreno de Slytherin ahogo una carcajada ante la mención de la palabra "Señorita" había sido casi una broma, después de todo estaban en esa situación debido a la "Señorita"

—Blaise ¿Has intentado tomar tú las joyas? —pregunto su madre

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Theo sonreía cual tonto, al parecer había un pobre desgraciado que estaba sufriendo. Aunque negaría cualquier acusación referente a estar disfrutando dicho acontecimiento.  
Pero el hecho de ver a Blaise sudando y con evidente rostro de miedo, era gratificante. Al menos el pobre gigoló que tenía por amigo; finalmente mantendría los pantalones donde debía. Aunque tal vez estaba siendo muy optimista. Pero después de haber pasado por un momento incomodo con Luna, gracias a Blaise. No podía decir que no estuviera disfrutando de la desgracia del moreno.

Theo volvió su mirada hacia la tv guía, que había conseguido de manera clandestina, y la cual lo mantenía informado de los últimos chismes de la farándula y sus programas favoritos, además de saber quien salía finalmente del concurso.

De nuevo volvió a pensar en Blaise y lo gracioso que sería verlo en un programa, incluso podía imaginarse el título.  
_**  
**__**"Como no morir a manos de tu madre"**__**  
**_  
Quizá debía pensar más en el título.

— ¿Pero qué pasa con la gente?— pregunto a la nada, con evidente rostro de indignación total. — Sacaron a mi favorita —dijo leyendo el encabezado de su Tv guía. Ahora si estaba molesto, vio el jugo de calabaza que tiene en su copa. Lo que en realidad se le apetece es una Coca-Cola light. Pero cuando hizo la sugerencia de tener esa deliciosa bebida carbonatada a la directora, esta lo había visto como si fuera un loco. Alegando que el contenido de dicha bebida era nociva para la salud

—Theo querido —la voz de la señora Zabini lo sorprendió. Theo aparto la mirada de su revista.

—Señora Zabini, un placer verla ¿Cómo se encuentra?—pregunto el chico, con verdadero gesto de interés.

La señora Zabini parece aliviada. Lo cual lleva a Theo a suponer que las cosas se han arreglado para todos, el rostro de Ginny parece aliviado y casi puede jurar que tiene una sonrisa.

—Bien —dice con un tono emocionado—Como siempre mi hijo ha hecho alguna idiotez, pero se resolvió

Aunque Theo no tenía ni idea de qué habla, le sonrío. Volvió a pensar en su deliciosa bebida y en sus ingredientes. La Coca-Cola light no lleva ingredientes químicos nocivos. Contiene una maravillosa y deliciosa combinación de agua carbonatada, cafeína y aspartamo. ¿Qué tiene de artificial todo eso? La directora estaba loca, al decir que aquella deliciosa bebida era nociva para la salud, desvió su mirada de nuevo a la persona frente a él. Al parecer estaba muy interesante (lo que fuera que decía) Theo simplemente asintió con la cabeza, después de todo está en Hogwarts, así que se comportara como todo un alumno modelo

— ¿Está bueno? —pregunto Blaise, interrumpiendo la conversación de su madre

— ¿El qué?—pregunto Theo frunciendo el ceño, aquello era obvio que no se lo esperaba, comenzaba a pensar las formas de huir del lugar, lo que fuera que su amigo hubiera hecho, él no tenia porque ser arrastrado en el lodo también. Theo es practico con las cosas, si no le conviene algo, simplemente se aleja, como en ese momento, lo mas conveniente era estar lejos de Blaise.

—Miren la hora… yo debería ir a clases

—Hoy no hay clases

La madre que lo pario, Blaise parecía querer fastidiarlo, algo como: _Si yo sufro, tu también desgraciado_

Con toda la calma del mundo, Theodore Nott, decidió que había llegado el momento de enseñarle a su amigo, lo que era escapar con elegancia.

—Señora Zabini, su hijo me ha dicho tanto de usted, sobre su nuevo matrimonio, y todos aquellos consejos sobre cómo mantener la piel joven…Blaise quería que usted le hablara más de aquello, el otro día solo hablaba de lo mucho que la extrañaba

La cara de Blaise perdió su color, aquello era una mentira, lo peor era el hecho de estar atado de manos, no poda desmentir las palabras de Theo, de hecho su madre parecía muy feliz por escuchar esas palabras. Blaise quien siempre supo que Theodore Nott, no era tan inocente como la mayoría creía, estaba atrapado en una maraña de mentiras. cortesía de su amigo.

Theodore observo como Blaise cambiaba de color, aunque físicamente. uno creería imposible que una persona pudiera cambiar de color de piel, Theo podía jurar que hubo un momento en que su amigo dejo de ser moreno, para ser completamente blanco. Con toda la elegancia que lo caracterizaba (o la que él creía) se alejo lentamente de aquel lugar. Aun tenia una Tv. guía que leer

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Minerva Mcgonagall dio otra vuelta por su oficina, la mirada de Dumbledore la ponía nerviosa, aquellos retratos comenzaban a molestarla.

Pensando bien todo, no parecía tan mal, el ministro finalmente había recuperado la compostura. Aquel absurdo proyecto finalmente terminaría, si calificaba todo lo ocurrido, no sería tan malo; quitando el hecho que su mejor alumna y Draco Malfoy se habían liado de alguna forma. Aquel incidente había sido el menor de los males.

Minerva respiro lentamente, mientras preparaba sus palabras para la cena.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aquellos sonidos provenientes del aula, eran tan extraños, pero eso los hacía más perturbadores, la voz casi audible de una persona, solo hacía que la curiosidad aumentara. «Después de todo, no es mi culpa — se dijo — ¿Por qué hacer cosas a escondidas?» así que con sumo sigilo se acerco a un mas a la puerta, tratando de captar algo que le dijera lo que estaba pasando en aquella aula.

—Oh esto es increíble, no puedo parar— la voz de emoción anticipada de Theo, finalmente logro que su curiosidad quedara satisfecha ¡Vaya! aquello era escandaloso, el chico bien portado de su extraño grupo, al parecer estaba teniendo un encuentro con alguna persona. Aquellos sonidos delataban que algo de índole sexual ocurría, lo que daba mucho que pensar; ¿acaso no conocía el pudor? Mira que hacer esas cosas en un aula vacía, en pleno día.

Quizá no sería tan malo, si hubiera esperado que no hubiera ningún alumno merodeando, Blaise mojo sus labios, no era un pervertido que escuchaba detrás de la puerta

—Oh, eso es tan...— se escucho de nuevo.

Era definitivo, tenía que ingresar y sorprender a su amigo en pleno acto. Blaise entro cual policía en medio de una redada. La puerta hizo un sonido fuerte cuando ingreso, aquello que tenia frente a sus ojos, sin duda quedaría grabado en la memoria de Blaise, y sin duda sería algo que trataría de borrar todos los años que viviera.

— ¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS?!— Dijo Theo, con una voz asustada. Soltó su tv guía. Aquello era su sucio secreto, ahora Blaise lo había visto leyendo las reseñas de los próximos programas. El había prometido que lo dejaría de hacer. ¡Joder, lo había prometido a Hermione!

— ¿Qué haces?—pregunto Blaise, viéndolo de forma inquisitiva

—No es lo que crees

—Puedo jurar que no es lo que creo—dijo Blaise. —Es acaso una imagen de Luna Lovegood medio desnuda o algo así

—Salazar no... ¿Dónde está tu madre?

—Ella ya se fue… Entonces, ella te gusta... ¿Por qué estás aquí leyendo? ¿Qué lees?  
— No, ella no me gusta. Es decir, Luna me gusta, pero no solo me gusta de esa forma, creo que hay mas…  
Blaise frunció el ceño «que rarito» Pensó  
— ¡Aja! Si, lo entiendo. Es ardiente. —Dijo Blaise en tono burlón  
— ¿Qué?—Theo pregunto sorprendido—idiota, no digas eso de Luna

Blaise hizo un gesto que bien podía ser una sonrisa sádica, Theo supo en aquel mismo momento que su amigo tenía planeado hacerle pagar el haberlo dejado con su madre.

—Mejor vamos con los demás, Mcgonagall dirá algo "Importante"—Blaise hizo un movimiento con las manos encomillando las palabras.

—Por cierto ¿Como resolviste lo de las joyas?

—Solo tenía que pedirlas de forma amable, yo se las di cuando ella estaba triste y yo… bueno eso no importa… el caso es que de ahora en adelante no entregare cosas de valor a chicas que lloran

—Ella te gusta—lo acuso Theo

—Quizá, quizá no… aun no lo sé. Aun soy joven para el compromiso, se lo he hecho saber a mi madre y está de acuerdo.

Un problema menos del cual preocuparse, al menos Blaise podía decir que había madurado un poco, pero solo un poco, tampoco se esperaban milagros en tan poco tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Aquella noche el gran comedor se encontraba sumido en un mar de murmullos y cuchicheos.

Neville sonreía con Hannah. Mientras Zacharias Smith ponía una cara molesta, todos parecían concentrados en sus pequeñas charlas triviales, que no se percataron cuando la directora ingreso.

Mcgonagall carraspeo antes de dirigirse a sus alumnos.

—Muy buenas noches, queridos jóvenes… Como todos saben han sido unos meses agitados

Los gritos por parte de los alumnos de ultimo año no se hicieron esperar.

— ¡SILENCIO! —Mcgonagall levanto la voz logrando que todos los alumnos se callaran de golpe. —Como decía, han sido unos meses agitados, por eso me complace anunciar que el proyecto a terminado, ahora pasaremos a dar los lugares de los grupos, todos han hecho un gran esfuerzo…

Hermione se debatía entre gritarle a la mujer que dejara de hablar, o gritarle que dijera de una vez quien carajo había ganado.

Theodore Nott podía decir que aquello se asemejaba mucho a lo que había visto en la televisión, era un sueño hecho realidad, el era un concursante y dirían en qué lugar había quedado, tomo la mano de Draco, quien lo vio de mala forma... cerró los ojos y respiro lentamente, si su experiencia viendo la televisión valía de algo, él sabía lo que pasaría a continuación: la vieja directora añadiría suspenso al asunto, un corte comercial no vendría mal en ese momento, solo logrando que la audiencia se pusiera nerviosa, aunque claro, no habría comerciales en Hogwarts. «Estúpidos Muggles y sus concursos»

—Los ganadores son… —hubo un momento de tensión contenida, todos guardaron silencio— _El equipo 3_

Todos vitorearon aquella noticia, Neville sonrió como idiota, por primera vez ganaba algo...

Harry sintió la mano de Hermione apretar su brazo, podía decir que estaba en estado de Shock, aunque también podía estar enojada, lo cual podía reflejarse en todos los miembros del equipo 7. El rostro de Theodore Nott, era el más desconcertante de todos, tenía una extraña expresión de sonrisa y llanto…

—Se han colocado las calificaciones y el puntaje en el aula de Herbologia—continuo Mcgonagall, aunque claramente la mayoría de los alumnos de último curso ya habían salido corriendo.

Cuando Hermione llego, Theodore Nott, quien parecía el más afectado finalmente hablo

—Últimos, somos los últimos

—No es tan malo—dijo Daphne tratando de levantar la moral de su extraño amigo

— ¿No es tan malo? es como decirle a Madona que es la princesa en lugar de la reina del pop… es una locura, nadie diría algo así

—En primera, no sé quien sea esa persona, solo trataba de animarte.

Theo suspiro, no tenia caso enojarse por aquella insignificancia, Daphne no tenía la culpa de ser ignorante.

—Bueno, al menos ganamos dinero que ellos no tocaran—Blaise palmeo el hombro de Theo—Gracias a ti, y esas lindas cuentas

—Se llama fraude—dijo Draco—lo que hicimos fue fraude y uno muy lindo

—Lo que digas—dijo Daphne con un tono despreocupado.

Theo levanto la vista, Draco tenía razón…continuo leyendo la hoja de ingresos y egresos, obviamente había muchas inconsistencias, que solo un experto podía notar, pero como a nadie le interesaba realmente aquello, nadie lo notaria.

Draco susurro unas cuantas cosas al oído de Hermione logrando que ella lo viera seria

—A veces odio tu voz

—No digas tonterías, Hermione; tú adoras mi voz.

—Adoro tus labios cerrados.

—Mis labios, al fin y al cabo; adoras mis labios —concluyó él, satisfecho.

Mientras Theo continuaba leyendo, Draco advirtió que Ronald Weasley le miraba fijamente desde el otro extremo del pasillo; así que, a propósito, se pegó todo lo que puedo a Hermione y le sacó la lengua al otro.

— ¡Me estás agobiando! —le dijo ella.

—Lo siento, pero la cara de enamorada de Daphne me asusta. Hasta tú eres una belleza en comparación con ella.

—No es fea —le reprochó Hermione.

—Pero ¿qué demonios les ocurre a tus ojos? ¡Da miedo!—afirmo—Está enamorada de Potter, eso lo hace aun más aterrador

— ¡Chissst, calla de una vez! Theo está a punto de terminar…

—Qué bonito. —Miró a Hermione agitando las pestañas con afectación—. ¡Qué buen amigo! Nos está viendo como si fuera nuestra culpa haber perdido —añadió irónico.

Y muy a su pesar, Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca para no reír ante el comentario de Draco. Contempló cómo Theo abría la boca y luego la cerraba, debatiéndose entre sus propios pensamientos

—Al menos lo intentamos—dijo Theo. Todos aplaudieron, y Draco, sorprendido, dio un respingo en su sitio.

— ¿Qué pasa, ser perdedores es como una iniciación o qué? —Observó su alrededor contrariado, pensando que aquel estúpido papel debía de ser una tradición o algo parecido para los Gryffindor... _perder._ De acuerdo aquello era estúpido, los Slytherin perdían mucho, pero uno esperaría que al menos nadie lo pegara en un papel con el nombre de Potter a su lado.

Fueron pasándose el bendito papel con los resultados de uno a otro. Cuando llegó hasta Draco, él lo miró con asco y se la tendió directamente a Hermione.

— ¿No piensas leerlo siquiera? —le preguntó ella.

—Unas cuatro manos satánicas acaban de tocar ese papel, ¿hace falta que añada algo más? —Enarcó las cejas.

—En realidad no sé ni por qué pregunto —concluyó ella, quien leyo también y se lo pasó a Harry.

Aquello a Draco le parecía irritante. Casi sintió alivio cuando varios comenzaron a alejarse del lugar de vuelta a sus habitaciones. Algunas de las chicas de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff sonreían por su victoria aplastante contra el equipo 7. Draco supuso que así era como antiguamente se comportaban los neandertales de los que había leído en casa de los padres de Hermione, en ese ilustrativo libro llamado: _**el origen de las especies**_. En un momento dado, todos habían comenzado a desaparecer dejándolos solos

— ¿Sabes que es lo mejor?—dijo Theo—Hemos aprendido algo

— ¿Qué?—pregunto finalmente Harry

—Bueno, no necesitamos ganar, además tenemos algo más importante que eso

— ¡Por Merlín! Cállate, suenas como una chica —dijo Blaise. —ahora dirás que somos afortunados de respirar

Todos sonrieron, porque entendían lo que Nott había querido decir, en aquella extraña pero adorable forma que tenia de hablar, todos entendían el significado de haber perdido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

A su alrededor se cernía la oscuridad, pero podía distinguir una fina cortina ondeando por la suave brisa de la noche. Draco se incorporó lentamente de la cama y se aproximó a la ventana para retirar la cortina a un lado, permitiendo así que el resplandor de la luna iluminase la pequeña habitación donde se encontraba. Justo en ese instante, escuchó un sonido aterrador. Sacudió la cabeza, en un esfuerzo de espantar el sueño. Observó la inmensa ciudad que se extendía bajo ellos, sin duda Londres tenía un encanto mágico.

En el principio, no sabía lo que una broma podía causar, pero pensando de manera irracional, cosa que venía haciendo desde que despertó aquel día con resaca, no estaba tan mal. De hecho lo había disfrutado mucho, aun después de que todo terminará, el sonido aterrador volvió a captar su atención. Esperaba algún día volver a tener paz camino hasta el cuarto de sus hijos, con sumo cuidado se encargo de cambiar el pañal de Scorpius —Con un poco de magia—Aunque lo negaría si Hermione lo preguntaba. Vio el rostro de sus dos pequeños, una sonrisa idiota se dibujo en su rostro.

— ¿Draco? —Hermione lo vio desde el extremo de la habitación.

Draco sonrió, mientras Hermione se acomodaba sobre su pecho, sería difícil explicar la situación, a pesar de todo él seguía pensando que era como un sueño irreal, en otro tiempo jamás se creyó capaz de estar descalzo y con unos jeans desteñidos, pero encontraba todo eso relajante. Su casa llena de adornos de navidad esparcidos por todos lados, con un árbol adornado por él mismo. Finalmente había podido poner la jodida estrella

— ¿Entonces? ¿Con tus padres o con los míos?

Draco dio un bufido, aquella pregunta era difícil

—Creo que debes usar un lindo vestido

—Lo sabía, solo quería molestarte, es obvio que será con tus padres, es lo justo, ya pasaste una navidad con mi familia

—Ellos me aman—dijo Draco con una sonrisa—Tu madre te dijo que me cuidaras en su última carta, así que quiéreme nena, quiéreme —dijo mientras ella le daba un pequeño golpe en el brazo

—Idiota

—Me amas—dijo Draco

—Te odio

—Con amor—Draco dejo escapar una sonrisa, para luego besar a Hermione— ¿Sabes? Al final, Lo hice, realmente lo hice

— ¿El qué?—pregunto Hermione

—No lo sé—contesto Draco—solo lo Hice…

—Has sido un chico malo.

—Un poco, quizá es mi culpa que Theo tenga unos extraños gustos por las cosas Muggles, Potter y Daphne y su extraña relación, Pansy y Blaise ugg.. Ellos están intentándolo, eso es aterrador, ella estuvo con Weasley. Además aun no sabes la mejor parte de todo… ¿me creerías si te digo que te drogue aquel día?

— ¿Y por eso eres tan feliz con tu vida? ¿Por qué parece que Theo ha descubierto su vocación? ¿Por qué las personas se enamoren? ¿O por haberme drogado? —Hermione dejo de hablar cuando se dio cuenta que Draco estaba sonriendo.

—Era una broma —dijo él—, eso era una broma. Ya te he dicho que soy malísimo con las bromas. ¿Crees que soy tan listo como para drogarte?

En ese preciso momento la atrajo hacia él, antes de que ella pudiera seguir pensando en aquella confesión implícita que acababa de hacer.

Hermione cerró los ojos. Los brazos de Draco Malfoy rodeándola, abrazándola. Los labios de Draco dejando una lluvia de miles de pequeños besos suaves como plumas sobre los suyos.

Ella sonrió, realmente la vida al lado de Draco jamás seria aburrida y normal, porque ¿Quién quiere algo normal? Seguro ella no.

— ¿Cuál es tu último deseo? Quizá podamos cumplirlos a la vez o algo así. Aun no he olvidado que me debes un deseo—dijo Draco dándole un beso.

Tras la reflexión de Draco formulada en voz alta, Hermione le miró sorprendida, él aun recordaba aquella lista, Jamás hubiese creído que tales palabras fueran a salir de su boca.

—Me parece perfecto. ¿Cuál es tu deseo Draco?

—Bien. —Draco sonrió—. Pues mi deseo es… ¡que me des mi regalo de Navidad de una vez por todas! Y no me refiero al que debes comprarme este años, me refiero al que me compraste antes de que nacieran los gemelos ¡Quiero mi regalo!

—Draco… —Hermione le miró de reojo—, recuerdas que cuando te compre el regalo tú y yo no nos llevábamos demasiado bien, ¿verdad? Más bien dicho había sido una navidad muy estresante

—Sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente. —Se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Qué estás insinuando?

—No insinúo nada, solo quiero que no te hagas muchas ilusiones.

—Demasiado tarde: ¡llevo mucho tiempo ilusionado pensando en mi regalo!

Hermione suspiró. Se sentía agobiada; lo que le había comprado a Draco era solo un pequeño detalle, y temía decepcionarle.

— ¿Qué más te da? ¡Tu familia siempre ha vivido encima de una gran montaña de dinero, seguro que te compraron cientos de regalos constantemente! Lo mío es algo… pequeño, simplemente.

—No es lo mismo, puesto que tu regalo no sé lo que es. Los regalos de mis padres siempre son cosas de la lista.

— ¿La lista…? —preguntó

—Sí, siempre hacia una lista en casa de mis padres donde apuntaba todo lo que quería que me compraran, así de simple —explicó—. Es un método muy práctico tanto para ellos como para mí.

Hermione abrió la boca dispuesta a replicar por el frío método que su familia utilizaba para hacer regalos, pero se contuvo a tiempo. ¿Cómo no iba a ser Draco tan rarito con unos padres así? Respiró hondo.

—Será mejor que nos centremos en lo que estábamos hablando —dijo—. Me parece bien darte tu regalo y luego cumpliremos mi deseo.

— ¿Puede saberse entonces cuál es tu próximo deseo?

Ella sonrió

—Dormir abrazados, sin que digas nada en la mañana… no quiero escuchar que te quejes.

—Bien—dijo Draco resignado—dejare que me aplastes.

Hermione sonrió y se levanto un momento, camino hacia el armario donde mantenía varias cosas guardadas, cuando se graduaron de Hogwarts se habían mudado a una casa alejada de los padres de Draco, aunque los visitaban muy seguido.

Hermione sostuvo el regalo de Draco, no quería dárselo. Desesperado, Draco intentó arrebatárselo de las manos y ambos forcejearon durante unos instantes, hasta que finalmente Hermione se dio por vencida y él logró coger el paquete. Comenzó a desenvolverlo quitando con sumo cuidado las tiras de celo y desdoblando las esquinas con delicadeza, como si el verdadero regalo fuese el papel de dibujos navideños.

— ¿Ni siquiera puedes abrirlo como una persona normal? —Hermione se cruzó de brazos, más enfadada consigo misma por lo que le había comprado, que con Draco por su inexplicable comportamiento.

—Paciencia, Nena, paciencia…

Finalmente, Draco consiguió desenvolverlo sin dañar ni un solo centímetro del papel navideño. Se inclinó sobre la caja de cartón que había quedado al descubierto y leyó las letras escritas en ella.

—Purificador de aire… —pronunció despacio, luego continuó con las especificaciones del producto—: Elimina los elementos contaminantes, tóxicos…presentes o suspendidos en el aire.

— ¡Draco, lo siento tanto! —Hermione le frotó la espalda con la mano, intentando reconfortarle—. ¡Ojalá hubiese podido comprarte otra cosa!

—Pero ¿qué estás diciendo? ¡Me encanta! —Le sonrió, y ella supo que estaba siendo sincero—. ¡Es perfecto! Yo odio los contaminantes y lo toxico de las cosas.

Sorprendentemente, Hermione había acertado con el regalo. Draco se mostró sumamente emocionado cuando abrió la caja y comenzó a leer el manual de instrucciones. Diez minutos después, Draco apagó la luz y se tumbaron en la cama. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y él le rodeó la espalda con el brazo.

—Pero realmente si lo hice. —Draco susurro en el oído de Hermione.

Después de todo ¡La vida es corta! Hay que romper las reglas, perdonar rápidamente, besar lentamente, amar verdaderamente, reír sin freno y nunca lamentarse por las cosas que al final te llevan hasta donde estas...

La vida es como un libro, pequeños cambios no hacen ningún capítulo, uno debe continuar viviendo para pasar las páginas. Tarde o temprano se entiende por qué cada capítulo era necesario...

* * *

Hola antes que nada agradecer por hacer de esta historia parte de ustedes... sin ustedes no hubiera sido posible...

gracias a los** Dramione Awards 2014** por el reconocimiento como mejor Romance comedia que le dieron a esta historia... es un honor que la tomaran en cuenta.

Finalmente llegamos al final de esta historia, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo mostrado en este año... fue un año gratificante para mi y el hecho de poder terminar la historia me pone triste.. Pero tenia que llegar a su fin, quizá mas adelante suba unos pequeños extras o capítulos cortos sobre lo que ocurrió con Theo y los demás.. Aun no es seguro pero cuando lo hagan lo sabran...

espero sus comentarios ^^

Espero les haya gustado hasta ahora y me lo hagan saber con un comentario ^^


	29. EXTRA I ¿Café? No gracias

**Como siempre ningún personaje me pertenece...**

**Aquí**** esta el primer capitulo extra.. Había pensado subirlo como otro fic, pero creo que es mejor conservarlos aquí...****como dije serán capítulos sueltos, algunos tendrán conexión con la historia original y otros no **

* * *

**I DO, I DO**

**EXTRA I**

**¿Café? No gracias**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ropa. ¿Por qué la llevamos? Mucha gente cree que la llevamos por recato. Sin embargo, en las civilizaciones primitivas la ropa no fue desarrollada para ocultar de la vista nuestras partes pudendas, se inventó simplemente para mantener el cuerpo caliente. En otras culturas la ropa estaba diseñada para proteger a sus portadores de la magia, mientras que, en otras, la ropa sólo tenía fines ornamentales o de exhibición.

Desde el hombre primitivo, que llevaba pieles animales por su calidez, hasta el hombre moderno, o la mujer (algunas de las cuales llevan pequeñas piezas de tela entre las nalgas [véase tanga] la ropa siempre ha sido una pieza clave para las personas)

Theodore Nott ha descubierto recientemente, que hay personas, que jamás. Pero ¡Jamás! Deberían de conocer sobre el uso de la ropa.

Frunció el ceño mientras Blaise salía del probador por vigésima vez

—Recuérdame porque hago esto

Blaise le dirigió una mirada de confusión total

—Pansy—dijo despacio— quiero tener buen aspecto. Hace tanto que no me ve… Además, he perdido tres kilos, y no se daría cuenta de que he adelgazado tanto si bajo del avión en harapos ¿No es eso lo que siempre llevan los famosos cuando aparecen en la sección « ¿En qué estaban pensando?» del Uk Weekly? Sí, eso cuando bajan de un avión en harapos con las botas de esquimal del año anterior y con el pelo revuelto. Si quieres ser una celebridad, debes PARECERLO, incluso cuando bajas de un avión. No es que yo sea una celebridad, pero quiero tener buen aspecto. He pasado por el infierno de no probar ni una miga de pan durante tres meses y… Un momento. ¿Y si no me reconoce? En serio. A ver, he perdido tres kilos y llevo un pendiente… ¡Salazar! ¿Podría estar aquí y no reconocerme?

Theo asintió como si realmente hubiera prestado atención a lo que su amigo acababa de decirle, siendo sincero preferiría recibir un Avada. En cualquier de los casos, no sabía si el hecho de que Blaise estuviera en una relación—Si es que aquello era una relación— era lo mejor (Por supuesto para Theo) últimamente había descubierto que incluso Draco, no era insoportable. Si, quizá habían perdido, y acababan de graduarse. Y por supuesto vivía con Blaise.

Quizá se pregunten ¿Por qué esta de compras con Blaise y no está en una cita con Luna? Bueno todo comenzó unos días atras

_**Dos días antes, allá en Paris (o a lo mejor tres días antes; un momento: ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio a Luna y cuantas horas tiene de diferencia parís y Londres?)**_

— ¿Qué es ese olor? —Pregunto Theo

—Café—respondió Blaise

— ¿Por qué esta en tu rostro? —Pregunto Theo… se arrepintió a los dos segundos de haber dicho aquello

—He leído un buen reporte en una revista Muggle, que esto quita el vello facial

—En serio. Esto no es normal en ti—dijo Theo con su mejor tono de voz preocupada. —estas actuando más extraño de lo usual

—Me he mantenido célibe por casi seis meses—Blaise coloco un poco mas de aquella mezcla con olor a café en su rostro—Casi soy virgen de nuevo, así como tu…se que aun no lo has hecho con Lovegood… también sé que es virgen y quieres buscar el mejor lugar para hacerlo

— ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

—Tengo informantes en todos lados—dijo el moreno en tono misterioso.

Theo debía reconocer que después de aquello, su amor por el café estaba por demás siendo cuestionado… Blaise producía un fuerte aroma a Café recién tostado, que bien podría ser uno de esos dulces de chocolate —como el siempre se autodenominaba—con Café por dentro, Theo estaba por levantarse de la mesa…

—Necesito un favor—dijo Blaise sin mirarlo—Saldré con Pansy después de tres meses sin verla y necesito ir de compras.

Theo se encogió de hombros, aun no comprendía cual era "el favor" que necesitaba su amigo

—Necesito que vayas conmigo, a cambio no volveré a mencionar nada sobre Lovegood y esa lista tuya que se que escondes

Lo último logro su cometido, Theodore sintió como la sangre escapaba de su cuerpo, eso quizá era una exageración ¿Por qué era amigo de un sujeto como Blaise? Cierto, era igual de idiota que él. Había un dicho que dice: _Dios los hace y ellos se junta_.

« ¿Cómo me metí en esto? Se pregunto Theo en voz baja —Quiero decir, en serio.» luego recordó su "Lista"

**Los diez primeros lugares donde las chicas comúnmente pierden su virginidad: **

10\. Asiento trasero de un coche, como _en aquella serie _(aunque, teniendo en cuenta que estaba con _el actor principal_, esto probablemente no era tan malo).

9\. El hotel después de la fiesta de graduación. Este es un cliché. Así que muchas chicas piensan que hay algo romántico acerca de perderla después de la fiesta de graduación, al parecer sin darse cuenta de que el baile es otra cosa que el grupo popular inventó para hacer que la gente en la multitud no popular se sientan mal por no ser invitados.

8\. La cama de tus padres mientras están fuera de fin de semana. Agh. Agh. Es la cama de tus padres, el lugar en donde tú (posiblemente) fuiste concebido. BRUTO.

7\. La cama de sus padres mientras están fuera de fin de semana. Y no será en absoluto vergonzoso si a su madre le pasa que encuentre ropa interior de _Animalitos _en la parte interior de sus sábanas.

6\. En una tienda de Campaña en un Campo de verano. Hola. Es una tienda de campaña. TODOS PUEDEN OIRTE.

5\. En una playa. Arena. Se mete en todas partes.

4\. En cualquier lugar al aire libre después de todo. Una palabra: Bichos.

3\. Tu habitación. Um, bueno, ¿alguna vez te ha ocurrido que ella olfatea una bocanada de olor de tus calcetines? la habitación entera huele así.

2\. Su habitación. Oh, ¿realmente? ¿Vas a Hacerlo delante de_ alguna foto de su padre_? No lo creo.

Y el lugar número uno en que la gente normalmente pierde su virginidad:

_**En cualquier lugar menos los mencionados arriban **_

La cosa es, que Theo tenía un as bajo la manga (lo que sea que eso signifique, pero es algo bueno, de todas formas) para hacer que su primera noche con Luna fuera especial

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Theo dio un largo bostezo, después de todo había terminado acompañando a Blaise de compras, el muy maldito lo tenía cogido de las bolas. Porque lo que menos quería era que alguien supiera de su lista, aquello seria patético, más patético que el final de temporada de la última serie que vio… ¡Por amor a lo sagrado! Debían conseguir mejores guionistas…

— ¿Cómo me veo?—pregunto Blaise

—Como una chica…—afirmo Theo ganándose la mirada asesina de Blaise

—_Bro_, esto es serio

—De acuerdo…te ves bien—dijo Theo, quien se moría por sentarse finalmente en algún lugar de aquel lugar

—_Je suis désolée,_ —dijo Blaise.

—Eso significa «lo siento», ¿no? Bueno, a quién le importa. ¡Un asiento! ¡Un asiento! —Dijo Theo

Merlín. Un sitio al lado de un chico que parece más o menos de su edad, con el pelo rizado oscuro, grandes ojos marrones y que lleva una camisa gris metida en unos Levi's desteñidos-sólo-en-los-lugares-adecuados, con un cinturón trenzado de piel vuelta. ¡Joder! Ahora piensa como Blaise, debe dejar de leer sus revistas de moda.

Es posible que haya muerto. Puede que haya fallecido en aquel lugar de hambre, deshidratación y cefalea. Y esto es el cielo. Sin duda ha sido muy malo si aquello es el cielo, más bien un infierno

—_Pardonnez-moi_ —Theo pronuncia aquellas palabras no muy seguro del porque las está diciendo—, _mais est-ce que_… _est-ce que_…

Lo que quiere preguntar es « ¿Está ocupado este asiento?», sólo que en francés, como es lógico no recuerda cómo se dice asiento. Ni ocupado. De hecho, ni siquiera recuerda si aprendió bien francés O puede que ni siquiera supiera aquel idioma, por el hecho de que estuviera demasiado ocupado fantaseando con Luna. cual fuera la razón, no lograba articular ninguna palabra coherente

O quizá solo quiere matar a Blaise...

Pero algo si era seguro después de aquella visita a Francia ¡Jamás volvería a ver el Café de la misma forma!


End file.
